La Seconde Guerre
by Kimophelia
Summary: Sequelle Beauté Inquiètante Harry vient d'avoir 17 ans et il doit quitter les Dursleys pour déménager Square Grimmaurd, afin de débuter sa recherche des Horcruxes. Mais des événements inattendus chamboulent ses projets . . . HPDM
1. Où l'on renie ses origines

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Me revoilà avec **La Seconde Guerre,** comme promis ( je tiens toujours mes promesses ! ). Cette fanfic aura deux points de vues, celui d'Harry et celui de Draco. Je tiens tout de même que cette fic est un HP/DM, ce qui veut dire : relation homosexuel entre deux hommes. Si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de couples, rien ne vous oblige rester, vous pouvez donc cliquer sur la petite croix rouge en haut à droite._

_Pour le disclaimer, c'est le discours habituelle : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, sauf les choses dont vous n'aurez jamais entendu parler dans ses merveilleux livres._

_Petite précision encore, cette fanfic ne tient ABSOLUMENT PAS compte du dernier tome des aventures de notre orphelin à lunettes préféré. Donc, mettez vous en tête que ça commence direct après le meurtre de Dumbledore._

_Je pense que c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire . . . Ah non, c'est vrai, j'oubliais aussi de préciser : sequelle de **Beauté Inquiètante**. Mais normalement, ça ne devrait pas empêcher la lecture de cette fanfic, sans connaître l'autre. Au pire, posez moi des questions, j'y répondrai volontiers._

_Bon, je pense que maintenant c'est bon. Pour toute information complèmentaire, l'auteur ( c'est à dire moi ) se fera une joie de répondre à vos interrogations ( tant qu'elles font pas trois pages :-D ) _

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lectrure._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue : Où l'on renie ses origines**

Le bruit de leurs pas contre le marbre noir du sol faisait écho dans la pièce vide. Ils longeaient les colonnes de marbre noir striées de rainures vert sombre pour rejoindre leur Maître. Arrivés à destination, les deux hommes s'agenouillèrent devant la personne assise nonchalamment dans son trône de pierre. Ce dernier les regardait pensivement, accoudé à l'accoudoir, le menton dans sa main.

L'un des deux hommes agenouillés sentait son cœur battre plus vite que la moyenne. Lui qui s'était toujours demandé si il en possédait un, maintenant, était fixé. Il sentait la peur suinter dans ses veines, il savait ce qui l'attendait. Heureusement pour lui, il portait un masque ce qui faisait que le Maître ne pouvait voir son état, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres était aussi un légilimens accompli et le jeune homme savait qu'il ne mettrait pas longtemps à savoir ce qui se cachait dans sa tête.

- Albus Dumbledore est mort, Maître, dit l'autre homme, agenouillé à côté de lui.

La tension qui régnait dans la pièce se relâcha quelque peu. Mais le jeune homme ne se relaxa pas pour autant. Les personnes présentes dans la pièce étaient heureuses parce que Dumbledore était mort, mais lui savait parfaitement qu'un sort identique l'attendait.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne récompensait pas l'échec.

- C'est très bien, Severus, enfin une bonne nouvelle.

Le calme revint dans la pièce. Tous étaient suspendus aux lèvres du Maître.

Et c'est là qu'il comprit. Comment avait-il pu ? Comment avait-il pu accepter de s'agenouiller devant cette personne ?

Si on pouvait appeler _ça_, une personne !

Un corps fin et longiligne, un visage plat et un nez qui existait à peine en dessous d'une paire d'yeux dont les pupilles étaient verticales comme celles d'un serpent et rouge comme les flammes. Un teint de peau si blanc qu'il en semblait maladif, et un esprit dérangé au delà de la moyenne acceptable.

Le jeune homme regrettait la proposition de Dumbledore. Pourtant, même si il avait douté à ce moment-là, maintenant, il savait que le vieil homme aurait pu les protéger lui et ses parents. Ou tout du moins sa mère. Son père était en prison et jamais il n'avait regretté ses actes. Il pouvait très bien rester y croupir, après tout, il ne lui devait rien à cet homme froid et distant qui ne _l'appréciait _que parce qu'il était là en tant qu'héritier.

Un claquement de porte lui fit légèrement lever la tête. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la salle. Une personne arriva par la droite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et s'assit à ses pieds. Ce dernier passa une main que l'on aurait pu qualifier d'affectueuse sur la tête du nouvel arrivant à travers la cagoule de ce dernier. Mais tous savaient qu'aucun sentiment positif ne possédait le Maître, et qu'il ne faisait ce geste que pour asservir la personne.

- Fais moi ton rapport, Severus.

Le Mangemort à côté de lui commença à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Le jeune homme sentit un frisson désagréable lui parcourir le dos. Quelqu'un le regardait fixement. Il leva légèrement la tête, assez pour croiser le regard invisible de la personne assise aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne l'avait pas bien regardée avant mais maintenant, il pouvait dire avec certitude que c'était une femme. D'après sa taille et sa corpulence, il pouvait supposer que c'était sa tante, Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle serait bien capable de se conduire ainsi, vu l'émerveillement avec lequel elle caractérisait le Maître. Elle était, en plus, sa préférée.

Oui, ça devait être elle, et c'était pour ça qu'elle le regardait.

Severus avait fini son rapport et tous ici présents, savaient maintenant que Drago Malefoy avait failli à sa tâche. Le silence était pesant dans la pièce et tous attendaient de connaître la sentence du Maître envers le jeune Malefoy.

- Tu n'es pas aussi fort que le laissait supposer ton père, Drago.

Il grimaça. Entendre son prénom dans la bouche de cette erreur de la nature était une sensation désagréable.

- Tu connais le sort réservé à ceux qui me désobéissent.

Il contracta sa mâchoire. Oui, il le connaissait. A son côté, Severus se tendit imperceptiblement.

- J'aimerais entendre la réponse de ta bouche, Drago. _Endoloris_.

Il tomba à terre, le dos arqué sous la douleur générée par le sortilège. Il serra encore plus fort ses mâchoires dans l'espoir de ne laisser passer aucun son, mais il ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de glisser le long de ses joues pâles. Sa gorge était serrée à l'extrême pour ne pas hurler. Il avait l'impression que tous ses muscles étaient en feu, que son squelette allait se disloquer d'un moment à l'autre et il n'avait plus qu'une envie, mourir. Mourir pour que cesse la douleur et le cauchemar environnant.

Il retomba sur le sol, essoufflé. Mais il se remit en position, comme si de rien n'était, et répondit au Seigneur des Ténèbres, d'une voix étouffé par la douleur encore cuisante dans tout son corps :

- Oui, Maître, je le connais.

Les lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'étirèrent dans un sourire sans joie, presque sadique, mais en tout cas impatient.

- Bien. Severus, ce sera toi que je chargerai de cette tâche. Emmène le dans . . .

Le Maître se tut subitement. Drago releva la tête, étonné par ce silence soudain. La personne aux pieds du maître s'était levée et avait posé une de ses mains manucurées sur le bras de celui-ci.

Elle était penchée sur l'oreille du Maître et semblait lui murmurer quelque chose. Celui-ci accentua son sourire et ses yeux s'agrandir de joie malsaine.

- Bien, Lia. Fais donc leur part de ton idée.

Drago sentit Severus se tendre encore plus à son côté, à l'entente du nom de la personne. La connaissait-il ? Pour sa part, Drago ignorait tout de cette femme, ne l'ayant même jamais aperçu jusqu'à ce jour, même pas le jour de son initiation. Alors pourquoi cette crainte subite de la part de son parrain ?

- Mangemorts !

La dénommée Lia reçut de la part de tous une attention toute particulière. Cela aurait dû étonner Drago car seul le Maître pouvait parler ainsi et recevoir autant d'attention. Mais la voix de la femme était comme le doux murmure du vent frais dans les arbres d'un été étouffant. L'entendre parler était comme une vision onirique, on ne voulait jamais s'en lasser, et l'écouter parler pour l'éternité. Pourtant, quelque part au fond de lui, il n'oubliait pas qu'elle était très dangereuse. Il fallait au moins ça pour qu'elle interrompe le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sans recevoir de châtiment face à cet affront. Il fallait qu'elle soit toute puissante pour que le maître lui fasse autant confiance et la laisse prendre la parole, au point même qu'elle lui suggère certaines choses.

Et cela ne rassurait pas Drago. Qu'avait-elle conseillé au mage noir pour que cela le réjouisse à ce point ?

- Je sais comme il est cruel de vous empêcher de vous repaître du spectacle qu'aurait dû être la mise à mort de notre jeune ami ici présent, mais je voulais que son châtiment soit à la hauteur de son échec. Qu'il soit long et douloureux.

Drago frissonna violemment. La voix de la femme n'était plus comme au début, on pouvait y sentir un plaisir sadique à le condamner ainsi à une morte lente et douloureuse.

- Je sais aussi que vous vous ennuyez mortellement par moment car vous n'avez pas toujours la chance d'avoir un moldu, un sang-de-bourbe ou un sang-mêlé à porter de main pour assouvir votre soif de torture.

Un murmure d'affirmation parcourut les rangs des Mangemorts. Drago craignait qu'il soit en train de comprendre ce que la femme allait proposer.

- Je propose donc que notre ami serve encore un peu la cause de notre Maître vénéré. Qu'il soit enfermé dans un cachot, et qu'il soit torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Je vous laisse champ libre, mes amis. Je vous laisse décider quels genres de tortures vous lui ferez subir. Je suis sûre qu'il appréciera grandement toutes vos petites attentions à son égard

Drago trembla violemment.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il maudit son ascendance et son éducation. Même dans ces journées les plus noires durant ces derniers mois de calvaire, il n'avait jamais renié son nom, mais là, aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, il voulait plus que tout, le faire. Car ainsi, il aurait pu s'abaisser à agir tel que les autres et pleurer sa peur et hurler son envie qu'on l'achève ici et maintenant. La femme qui était retournée s'asseoir auprès du Maître venait purement et simplement de le donner aux Mangemorts, tel un jouet. Il serait leur chose jusqu'à ce qu'il meure ou que l'un d'entre eux mette fin à son calvaire.

Une chape de désespoir s'abattit sur lui. Jamais aucun serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui ferait ce cadeau. Comme l'avait si bien dit la femme, ils n'attendaient que ça, avoir un défouloir à leur folie à portée de main.

Quelqu'un le remit violemment sur pied et il se sentit vaciller. Il tint tout de même bon; il ne voulait pas les satisfaire de sa faiblesse.

- Je l'emmène.

Il changea de main et au ton de la voix, il sut que c'était son parrain qui venait de parler. Le ton froid et doucereux de Severus Rogue était inégalable.

Celui-ci le fit sortir de la pièce et le dirigea vers un escalier qui les mena à l'étage inférieur. Le Q.G. du Seigneur des Ténèbres était établi dans un manoir situé à quelques kilomètres d'un petit village moldu. Drago ignorait les raisons qui avaient poussé le Maître à s'établir sur ces terres, mais en tout cas, il l'avait bien choisie. La bâtisse était oubliée au fond d'une forêt sombre et entourée de multiples sortilèges et enchantements de magie noire pour la soustraire aux regards des autres. Toute personne n'étant pas un Mangemort ou un allié du Seigneur se voyait refuser l'accès au manoir et se faisait torturer longuement.

Le premier étage était composé uniquement de l'immense salle qu'ils venaient de quitter et qui servait aux réunions. On y avait accès grâce à un immense escalier de marbre noir dans le plus pur style colonial, qui partait du hall d'où on entrait par une porte de chêne immense. A bien y réfléchir, cela ressemblait fortement à Poudlard.

Drago et Severus quittèrent le hall en passant par une porte de bois cachée aux yeux de tous derrière une sculpture affreuse représentant une personne sous l'effet du Doloris. Drago se fit la réflexion saugrenue qu'il ne demanderait jamais au décorateur du Maître de venir refaire le manoir Malefoy.

Severus le guida ensuite dans un couloir sombre, lugubre et humide où l'on pouvait apercevoir de multiples portes. Son parrain ouvrit l'une d'entre elle et y poussa le jeune homme.

La pièce comportait en tout et pour tout que du vide. Mais sur le mur d'en fasse, Drago put voir une paire de chaînes. Il frissonna. On allait l'attacher comme un vulgaire morceau de viande.

Severus l'attrapa par le bras et le mena près du mur. Il l'y adossa et pas une seconde Drago ne pensa à se débattre. De toute façon c'était peine perdue, il ne s'échapperait jamais.

Le cliquetis des chaînes qui se verrouillaient sur ses fins poignets le ramena à la réalité. On lui avait enlevé son masque et sa robe de Mangemort. Il ne portait plus que son uniforme de Poudlard, composé d'un pantalon noir de coupe classique et d'une chemise blanche, abîmés par sa fuite hors du collège, ainsi que de sa cravate aux couleurs de sa maison, Serpentard.

Il sentit un souffle frais sur sa joue et comprit que Severus s'était penché vers lui.

- A bientôt, Drago.

Il recula et sortit de la pièce en fermant à clé derrière lui. Drago se retrouva seul, assis par terre, les bras tendus au dessus de lui.

Était-ce une promesse de la part de son parrain ? Allait-il revenir en même tant que les autres Mangemorts pour le torturer ? Il espérait que non, mais savait que son espoir était vain.

Severus Rogue était un Mangemort comme les autres, peut-être même plus habile pour réussir à tromper ainsi l'Ordre du vieux fou. Lucius Malefoy aurait drôlement été fier de voir son ami mener ainsi par le bout du nez le camp adverse.

Il fut pris d'un fou rire nerveux en pensant à ce qu'aurait pensé son père si il l'avait vu, ainsi prostré. Aucun doute qu'il l'aurait renié. Étrangement, cette pensée ne souleva aucun sentiment de rejet et d'objection. Il pouvait perdre la fortune des Malefoy, il n'en avait cure. A partir d'aujourd'hui, il haïssait son père pour lui avoir fait miroiter des choses qui n'existaient pas auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. En fin de compte, c'était le camp adverse qui avait raison. Le Maître était un être fou à lier qui méritait de mourir.

Son fou rire redoubla, teinté d'un zeste de démence.

Potter, Saint Potter avait raison. Cet abruti avait raison sur toute la ligne depuis le début, et si sa haine envers le Gryffondor n'avait pas été aussi virulente, il aurait peut-être pu échappé au destin qui était sien à présent. Nombre de fois au cours de l'année écoulé, il avait pensé abandonner sa mission et ravaler sa fierté Malfoyenne pour demander de l'aide au directeur.

Mais à chaque fois la pensée de sa mère le ramenait à la réalité et lui faisait comprendre que c'était impossible.

Finalement, il aurait peut-être dû écouter ce qui lui servait de conscience et envoyer balader les dix-sept ans d'éducation de son père qui n'avait fait que le mener à la déchéance et à la mort.

Un grincement lui fit stopper son fou rire et il releva la tête. Quelqu'un entrait dans le cachot, et Drago savait ce qui allait lui tomber dessus.

Et il l'affronterait le menton haut, aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait.

* * *

_Tadam ! Terminé. _

_Ca ne parle pas beaucoup de ce qu'il va se passer ensuite, mais pour ceux qui me lisent déjà, ils savent que j'aime prendre mon temps pour mettre en route une histoire, alors prenez votre mal en patience._

_Le prochain chapitre sera un point de vue d'Harry et s'intitule : **Où l'on fait ses adieux**._

_A la semaine prochaine ! ( Mes mises à jour sont faites tous les sept jours, sauf empêchement indépendant de ma volonté )_

_Biz_


	2. Où l'on fait ses adieux

_Bonjour tout le monde et joyeux Nöel !_

_J'espère que vous avez tous été gâtés avc le gros monsieur habillé en rouge :D Je vous mets ce chapitre un peu plus tôt que prévu, mais je ne pense pas que cela dérangera qui que ce soit. _

_Passez de bonnes vacances ! _

_Bonne lecture_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : Où l'on fait ses adieux.**

Tout était parfaitement calme dans ce quartier résidentiel de Surrey. Little Whinghing était réputé pour son inaction coutumière et son voisinage poli. Bien entendu, très peu de gens savaient qu'au numéro 4 de la rue Privet Drive, vivait un jeune homme hors des normes des habitants de cette petite ville. Tous les voisins du numéro 4 savaient que Harry Potter n'était pas un adolescent comme les autres, mais aucun ne savait réellement pourquoi.

Pour l'heure, Harry était dans sa chambre, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre, essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose d'intéressant par cette nuit noire. Il attendait simplement que minuit sonne, afin de pouvoir s'en aller.

Ses valises étaient prêtes, juste à côté de la porte. Il savait que son oncle, sa tante, et son cousin Dudley étaient en bas, attendant eux aussi impatiemment l'heure fatidique, mais pour d'autres raisons que le jeune homme.

A minuit pile, ils seraient le trente et un Juillet, et Harry aurait dix-sept ans. C'était aussi l'heure à laquelle prendrait fin la protection que lui conférait son sang. Le sang de sa tante. Le sang de sa mère.

Il avait été prévu avec la famille Weasley qu'il s'en irait définitivement à minuit passé, et qu'il passerait la fin de l'Été au Terrier. Il s'en allait pour protéger sa famille, mais il s'en allait surtout parce qu'il le voulait. Bien que les Dursley soit la seule famille qui lui reste encore en vie, il ne les avait jamais réellement aimés, comme ils ne l'avaient jamais réellement apprécié. C'était une délivrance pour lui que de s'en aller aussi tôt cette année.

Une nappe de tristesse l'enveloppa au moment où il repensa à ce qui s'était déroulé un an auparavant, dans cette même maison. Le professeur Dumbledore en personne était venu le chercher.

Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, mais il les essuya vivement, d'une geste empli de rage. De rage envers lui, de rage envers Dumbledore, de rage envers ce sale _Mangemort_.

Dumbledore avait eu une confiance absolue envers Rogue, et voilà comment il avait été remercié. Lâchement assassiné alors qu'il était extrêmement faible, et tombé au pied de la tour d'astronomie.

Son estomac fit un nœud et Harry combattit les larmes qui menaçaient de revenir. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'apitoyer. Il avait autre chose à faire.

Les Horcruxes par exemple. Il se devait de les retrouver et de les détruire, si il voulait pouvoir arrêter la guerre qui secouait le monde sorcier. Pour pouvoir assassiner Lord Voldemort, il lui fallait d'abord détruire les morceaux d'âmes qui étaient cachés à travers le pays.

Instinctivement, il passa une main sous son tee-shirt et sortit le médaillon dont il ne se séparait jamais depuis la fin de l'année scolaire précédente. Il l'ouvrit et relu le message qui y était caché.

_Au Seigneur des Ténèbres, _

_Je sais que je ne serai plus de ce monde_

_Bien avant que vous ne lisiez ceci_

_Mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi_

_Qui ai découvert votre secret._

_J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe_

_Et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrai._

_J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir_

_Que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire de votre taille,_

_Vous serez redevenu mortel._

_R.A.B._

A chaque fois qu'il relisait ces quelques mots, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Dumbledore était mort pour rien. Tous deux pensaient, en revenant à Poudlard, qu'ils avaient déniché un Horcruxe à détruire, un obstacle de moins à la chute du mage noir, mais quand Harry avait ouvert le médaillon, le soir de la mort de Dumbledore, il avait senti le goût de la défaite dans sa bouche. Quelqu'un était passé avant eux, et Dumbledore était mort pour rien.

Harry était persuadé que si le professeur n'avait pas été aussi affaibli par la potion qu'il avait bue dans la caverne, il aurait pu se défendre. Tout d'abord contre Drago Malefoy, qui les avait empêchés de descendre, puis face aux Mangemorts montés dans la tour. C'était à cause de ça que Dumbledore avait été assassiné de manière si peu glorieuse.

Mais il fallait dorénavant trouvé ce mystérieux R.A.B, afin de savoir ce qu'il était advenu du vrai médaillon de Serpentard et savoir si il avait réussi à le détruire. Harry espérait fortement que ce soit le cas, car jamais Dumbledore ne lui avait expliqué comment on détruisait un Horcruxe. Il allait devoir se débrouiller seul.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil machinal au réveil matin posé sur sa table de chevet, et sursauta en voyant qu'il y était inscrit qu'il était minuit moins cinq. Il était temps pour lui de descendre au salon.

Il se leva, prit sa valise, mit son Éclair de Feu sous son bras et attrapa la cage d'Hedwige. Il ouvrit difficilement la porte, puis sortit. Alors qu'il se tournait pour refermer la porte, il s'immobilisa, la main sur la poignée.

Il voyait pour la dernière fois cette chambre, qui avait été la sienne pendant sept ans. C'était ici que Ron et ses frères étaient venus le chercher en voiture volante, c'était ici qu'il avait eu ses correspondance avec Sirius, ici qu'il avait pleuré tous ces morts. Cette chambre avait été son seul refuge durant ses étés mornes, et il y tenait plus que ce qu'il avait imaginé. En partant, il laissait une part de lui ici.

Mais ce fut tout de même avec un énorme soupir qu'il referma la porte derrière lui. Il descendit silencieusement les marches, et s'arrêta à l'embrasure de la porte du salon. Son oncle et sa tante étaient assis dans le canapé face au téléviseur, et son cousin Dudley dans l'un des fauteuils. Tous trois fixaient et l'écran, mais Harry savait qu'ils guettaient le moindre bruit suspect provenant de la rue.

Il s'éclaircit bruyamment la voix, attirant leur attention et dit :

- Bon bah, je crois qu'il est l'heure.

Il n'y eut pas un seul mouvement dans la pièce.

Il posa ses affaires, mais resta là où il était. Il regarda l'heure inscrite sur l'horloge posée sur la télé, et se dit qu'il ne patienterait pas plus de deux minutes.

Il passa ces deux minutes au même endroit à fixer lui aussi le poste de télévision.

Puis il entendit un bruit reconnaissable entre tous. Celui d'un transplanage. Instinctivement, il tourna son regard vers la porte d'entrée, et attendit qu'on sonne.

Le bruit strident de la sonnette vibra enfin, et Harry se précipita pour ouvrir, les Dursley attendant craintivement à l'orée du salon.

La première personne que Harry découvrit sur le palier de la maison fut Remus Lupin et son grand sourire joyeux. Derrière lui, Harry reconnut aussi Fol Œil, qui surveillait assidûment la rue et Mr Weasley, qui lui aussi paraissait heureux de le revoir.

- Bonsoir à vous. Entrez, je vous en prie, fit-il en leur faisant signe de pénétrer dans la maison.

Les trois hommes pénétrèrent dans la maison, sans accorder un seul regard aux Dursley.

- Comment vas-tu, Harry ? Demanda Lupin avec un sourire fatigué.

- Ca peut aller.

Fol œil le dépassa et ramassa la valise d'Harry, posé à côté des Dursley, qui s'écartèrent à l'approche de l'ex Auror. Il leur fit un sourire en biais, rendu affreux par toutes ses cicatrices. Il rebroussa ensuite chemin, et revint se poster aux côtés d'Harry et des deux autres hommes.

- Molly t'attend avec impatience, lui dit Mr Weasley en lui enserrant fortement l'épaule.

Harry acquiesça de la tête et demanda :

- Où va-t-on ?

- Au Terrier, répondit Lupin. Tu sais transplaner, il me semble ?

Harry grimaça une réponse affirmative, bien qu'il n'avait pas son permis et qu'il détestait ce moyen de locomotion. La sensation d'étouffement et de broiement n'était pas vraiment pour lui plaire.

- Bien, je pense que nous pouvons y aller donc.

Lupin, Mr Weasley et Maugrey se préparèrent à sortir, alors qu'Harry se retournait vers les Dursleys pour leur faire ses adieux.

- Bon, eh bien . . .

Mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait vécu seize ans avec eux, mais ne savait pas quoi dire le jour où il les quittait définitivement. Il préféra alors se retourner, et sortir.

- Harry ?

Surpris, il se retourna.

Sa tante venait de l'interpeller. Elle triturait anxieusement ses doigts et évitait tous regards.

Son mari et son fils la regardaient bizarrement, comme si ils ne l'avaient jamais vu auparavant.

- Oui, tante Pétunia ?

- Je . . . Je t'ai entendu parler . . . Dans ton sommeil, et je voulais savoir . . .

Elle hésita, mais Harry s'était figé.

Qu'avait-elle bien pu entendre ?

Son sommeil était constamment ponctué de cauchemars où se mélangeaient la mort de Dumbledore et celle de Sirius ou de Cédric.

- Tu as dit une fois que . . . Dumbledore . . . était mort . . . . Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Ébahi, Harry ne trouva rien à dire sur le coup. Il resta les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte, n'en revenant pas que sa tante lui demande une telle chose, avec cette lueur dans le regard qui semblait demander qu'il la contredise.

Ce fut tout de même avec la gorge serrée qu'il lui répondit :

- Oui. Effectivement, il est mort.

Alors la tante Pétunia fit quelque chose auquel il ne s'attendait vraiment pas, et qui surpris aussi son époux et son fils.

Elle sanglota.

Complètement dépassé, Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, ni où se mettre, alors que l'oncle Vernon essayait tant bien que mal de calmer sa femme par de petites tapes indécises dans le dos. Puis, finalement, elle se reprit au bout de quelques secondes, sous les regards médusés des deux moldus et des quatre sorciers.

- Ca ne va pas être facile, n'est-ce pas ? Avec . . . Le meurtrier de tes parents revenu . . . Dumbledore mort . . . La guerre court à un dénouement catastrophique n'est-ce pas ?

Si Harry avait encore eu sa valise en main, il l'aurait certainement laissée tomber.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle attende qu'il s'en aille pour qu'elle lui parle de tout cela ? Pourquoi avait-elle attendu le dernier moment pour parler de la magie à Harry ?

- Effectivement, avec Dumbledore mort, la guerre risque d'être sanglante, encore plus qu'avant, répondit Lupin à la place de Harry.

La tante Pétunia hocha la tête, ne lâchant pas Harry du regard.

- Il m'avait écrit une lettre le jour où il t'a déposé chez nous, où il expliquait tout. Tout ce qui s'était passé, et ce que t'a venu ici impliquait aussi. Je savais très bien qu'en te gardant sous notre toit, tu serais protégé Harry. Dumbledore m'avait écrit tout cela dans une lettre. Mais ça n'a pas été la seule qui m'a écrite. Il y en a eu d'autres, avant le décès de Lily. Il m'avait prévenu que vous étiez en danger. Tout particulièrement toi.

Harry eut l'impression qu'un bloc de glace lui était descendu dans l'estomac. Il n'en revenait pas que Dumbledore et la tante Pétunia ne lui aient pas parlé de ça avant.

- Je peux voir ces lettres ?

- Non désolé, je les détruisais une fois que je les avais lues.

- Alors . . . Tu savais tout ce temps-là. Tu savais.

Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieur.

- Oui et non. Je ne savais pas grand chose, seulement vos déplacements incessants et le danger qui planait au dessus de vous. Les lettres étaient courtes et concises.

Harry opina de la tête, complètement dépassé.

- C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Bien.

Puis il leur tourna leur dos pour sortir.

- Harry, tu pourras revenir quand tu voudras !

Il stoppa sur la dernière marche du perron, au même moment ou deux cris étranglés retentissaient derrière lui, signe que son oncle et son cousin n'étaient pas au courant de cette décision de la tante Pétunia.

Il se retourna lentement, les larmes aux yeux.

- D'accord, dit-il d'un ton étranglé. Je viendrai vous voir de temps en temps. Passer dire bonjour.

Harry remarqua l'humidité dans les yeux de sa tante, plus si haïe que ça finalement.

- Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

La tante Pétunia eut un sourire d'excuse, bien consciente qu'elle n'avait pas fait autant qu'elle aurait dû, mais Harry s'en fichait. Le fait qu'elle lui ait permis de revenir à Privet Drive quand il voulait, lui prouvait qu'il faisait finalement un peu partie de la famille.

- Au revoir.

Il se détourna, définitivement cette fois-ci, au mot d'adieu de sa tante et rejoignit Lupin, Maugrey et Mr Weasley qui l'attendaient au milieu de la rue, prêts à transplaner. Il se posa à côté d'eux, face à la maison dans la nuit noire de ce mois de Juillet, et transplana avec eux. Il ressentit cette étrange sensation d'écrasement, d'étouffement, comme si il passait difficilement dans un boyau étroit et finalement, il rouvrit les yeux sur un paysage familier.

La nuit était tombée sur la petite colline où étais bâti le Terrier. De là où il était, Harry pouvait voir les lumière encore allumés dans la maison. Apparemment son arrivée était plus qu'attendue.

Il suivit les trois hommes le long du chemin, et arrivèrent quelque minutes plus tard à la porte d'entrée du Terrier qu'ils ouvrirent.

A peine passer par l'embrasure de la porte, quelque chose lui tomba avec force dans les bras.

Il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir une tignasse brune et comprit qu'Hermione était en train de le serrer dans ses bras.

Il lui rendit son étreinte, et elle le lâcha.

- Comment vas-tu, Harry ? Demanda-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Ca va, répondit-il.

Puis il s'avança vers le reste des personnes présentes dans la cuisine.

Molly était debout devant l'évier avec un large sourire, et tous ses enfants étaient assis autour de la table, accompagnés de Fleur, la fiancée de Bill. Ron et Ginny se levèrent rapidement et vinrent saluer à leur tour Harry, pendant que Maugrey, Lupin et Mr Weasley posaient ses affaires au sol.

- Vous en avez mis du temps ! Fit Mme Weasley. Qu'est-ce qui vous a retenu ?

- La séparation d'Harry avec sa famille a été plutôt inattendue, répondit Lupin avec un sourire complice à l'adresse du brun à lunettes.

Harry sentit les regards curieux de Ron et Hermione sur lui mais n'en tint pas compte. Il leur parlerait plus tard de ce qu'il s'était passé. Pour l'instant, le plus intéressant, c'était la présence d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Ou plutôt qu'il connaissait, mais seulement de vue.

Le jeune homme métis qui le regardait avec aplomb était un Serpentard de son année qui faisait partie de la bande de Malefoy.

Dire qu'Harry ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il faisait là était un euphémisme.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Lupin prit la parole.

- Harry, je ne sais pas si tu le connais, mais voici Blaise Zabini, fit-il en montrant d'un geste de la main le jeune homme métis. Il est ici parce que nous devons le protéger de Voldemort, vu qu'il a refusé de lui faire allégeance.

Zabini ne bougea pas d'un poil et continua à fixer Harry, ne cillant pas, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Harry se dit finalement que c'était peut-être à lui de le saluer en premier.

- Salut, fit-il avec réticence, n'ayant jamais oublié ce que tous les Serpentard lui avaient fait.

Pourtant, contre toute attente, après qu'Harry ait dit ce simple mot, tout le monde sembla se détendre, et Zabini lui rendit son salut avec un sourire aimable, avant de s'asseoir entre Fred et Georges avec qui il commença à discuter.

Haussant les sourcils sous la surprise, Harry resta quelques secondes à fixer Zabini, sans bouger.

- Harry ?

Il se retourna à l'interpellation d'Hermione.

- Tu viens, on va t'installer.

Harry acquiesça et prit sa valise avant de suivre ses deux amis dans l'escalier.

- C'est vrai ce qu'a dit Lupin ? Zabini est là parce qu'il a refusé de faire allégeance à Voldemort ?

- Oui. Il est arrivé au début des vacances, c'est Fol Oeil qui l'a amené, répondit Ron. Apparemment ses parents ne sont pas des Mangemorts, mais le fait qu'il soit ami avec Malefoy en a fait un parfait prétendant au petit boulot de Mangemort aux yeux de Tu-Sais-Qui. Il a refusé, et en a parlé à . . .

Il s'arrêta là et jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à Harry avant de dire dans un souffle :

- Dumbledore. Il lui a dit qu'il passerait ses vacances avec des membres de l'Ordre pour le protéger.

Ron et Hermione évitèrent le regard d'Harry alors qu'ils s'asseyaient sur le lit du rouquin, et celui-ci prit la décision de les rassurer.

- Vous pouvez en parler, vous savez. Je ne vais pas vous mordre. Dumbledore est mort, et rien ne pourra changer ça, j'en suis pleinement conscient.

Hermione soupira de bien aise et fit un minuscule sourire à Harry, alors que Ron s'était levé et tapait dans le dos de son ami en disant :

- Bien dit Harry ! Je suis sûr qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que tu t'abattes pour ça. Au fait . . .

Il baissa d'un ton et demanda en murmurant :

- Pour les Horcruxes, tu fais comment maintenant ?

Harry soupira en repensant la discussion qu'ils avaient eu tous trois quelques semaines auparavant.

- Je suppose que vous êtes toujours décidés à m'accompagner.

Hermione et Ron hochèrent de la tête, véhéments, l'air décidé.

- Alors pour l'instant, je ne sais pas trop. Pour tout vous dire, je n'y ai pas trop réfléchi, plus focalisé sur mon voyage à Godric's Hollow. Je pense que je vais d'abord commencer par ça. J'aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps, soupira-t-il en s'asseyant lui aussi sur le lit de Ron.

- Tu sais, Harry, c'est normal que tu n'en ais pas ressenti l'envie avant. Tu étais, comment dire, trop jeune.

Harry se tourna vers elle, interloqué.

- Comment ça trop jeune ? Ce sont mes parents. Là où je vivais avec eux, là où ils sont morts. Et certainement là où ils sont enterrés ! Être trop jeune n'est pas une excuse pour ne pas y avoir été plus tôt !

- On peut aussi dire que tu n'en ressentais pas le besoin, car il y avait du monde autour de toi qui faisaient figure de parents, conclut Hermione, un peu gênée.

Harry ne dit rien.

Hermione avait peut-être raison. Il avait toujours eu Hagrid ou Dumbledore, ou Sirius. Mais maintenant que deux d'entre eux étaient partis . . .

- Je ne vous dérange pas ?

Harry releva la tête en même temps que ses deux mais pour voir apparaître Zabini dans l'encadrement.

- Molly a dit qu'il était l'heure de se coucher et m'a demandé de vous prévenir.

- Bon, les garçons, je vous laisse. Bonne nuit.

Et sur ces entre faits, Hermione sorti de la chambre de Ron, laissant les trois garçons dans un silence gêné.

Zabini était debout à côté de la porte le regard voyageant au plafond, alors qu'Harry était assis sur le lit et le regardait. Ron brisa le silence.

- Blaise dormira avec nous, Harry.

- Bien, rétorqua-t-il en se levant, remarquant au passage que Ron avait appelé Zabini par son prénom.

Il se changea, entendant derrière lui que les garçons faisaient pareils, et se glissa sur le lit posé au pied de celui de Ron. Zabini lui, dormait sur un matelas posé à la droite de celui de Ron.

Le silence s'installa dès que Ron éteignit la lumière, leur faisant entendre les voix des adultes qui discutaient encore à l'étage du dessous.

- Harry ?

Il grogna pour signifier qu'il avait entendu son meilleur ami.

- Je voudrais mettre un point au clair, maintenant, dit-il en rallumant la lumière et faisant grogner ses deux camarades de chambrées, agressés par la brusque clarté.

- Quoi ?!

- Blaise est là depuis plus de quatre semaines, et je voudrais que tu comprennes qu'il n'est pas comme tu le penses.

Harry se redressa dans son lit, et jetant un coup d'œil à Zabini qui écoutait la discussion avec attention, arrêta Ron d'un signe de la main.

- Ron, je t'arrête tout de suite, je ne pense absolument rien de Zabini. Je ne le connais pas, alors je ne me permettrai pas de le juger. Il est là parce que l'Ordre le protège de Voldemort (Harry ignora les tressaillements des deux garçons) et ça me suffit amplement. Après seul l'avenir nous dira comment cette histoire va évoluer. Maintenant, tu m'excuses, mais j'ai envie de dormir.

Sur ce, il se recoucha et passa sa couette par dessus sa tête, ignorant ainsi les deux jeunes hommes.

Il attendit que Ron éteigne la lumière et soupira.

Ce n'était pas que la présence de Zabini le dérangeait, mais il aurait du mal à lui faire confiance. Il ne portait pas spécialement les Serpentard dans son cœur, et même si celui-ci était une cible de choix pour Voldemort à cause de son refus d'adhérer à la caste des Mangemorts, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait côtoyé Malefoy et savait certainement ce qu'il avait manigancé toute l'année.

Alors dans ces cas-là, pourquoi était-il arrivé ce qui était arrivé en Juin ?

* * *

_Voilà, chapitre terminé ! _

_Je voulais aussi remercier Rozinaah qui me corrige toutes mes fautes de conjugaison et d'accords ! Merci ma belle, si tu passes par là._

_A bientôt tout le monde. _

_Bisous_


	3. Où l'on fait évader quelqu'un

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite à tous une BONNE ANNEE 2008 ! Avec pleins de bonheurs, de joies et de réussites ! _

_Ensuite, voilà mon petit chapitre trois, où l'on revient avec un point de vue de Drago._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Où l'on fait évader quelqu'un**

Ce qui le frappa le plus à son réveil, ce fut l'odeur.

L'odeur rance de l'urine et des selles.

L'odeur de la sueur.

L'odeur de la peur.

L'odeur de la mort.

Puis, vinrent les sons.

Le son de sa respiration précipitée et fatiguée.

Le son de l'eau qui s'égoutte quelque part.

Le son des pas dans le couloir et au dessus de sa geôle.

Sa vue ne captait rien d'autre que le noir de sa prison.

Son toucher était vide de sens, ses poignets attachés au dessus de sa tête, coupant l'arrivée du sang dans ses mains. Il n'y avait même pas ne serait-ce qu'un brin d'air qui caressait sa peau.

Il était sec, horriblement sec.

Le goût l'avait déserté depuis des jours, peut-être même des semaines. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il était là. Sa bouche était sèche, et voulait plus que tout, boire.

Un luxe qu'on lui offrirait, que quand il ferait ce qu'on lui demandait.

Ce qui n'arriverait jamais.

Il toussa un peu, mais cette simple réaction de son organisme lui érafla douloureusement la gorge.

Il entendit un bruit de pas s'arrêter devant sa porte et il releva la tête qui pendait lâchement sur son torse quelques secondes auparavant.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant filtrer un peu de lumière qui agressa ses rétines. Il détourna la tête, les yeux plissés, mais eu quand même le temps d'apercevoir deux Mangemorts cagoulés entrer dans son cachot.

Il les entendit repousser la porte, et les ténèbres revinrent.

Il put se redresser à nouveau, porter le menton fier, leur montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur, même si intérieurement il était terrifié.

Qu'allait lui faire ces deux-là ? Un ou deux Doloris ? Quelques Sortilèges ou Maléfices de Tortures que les Mangemorts appréciaient par dessus tout ? Ou feraient-ils comme certains, et s'abaisseraient à utiliser les méthodes moldues pour le battre, presque jusqu'à la mort ?

- _Lumos_.

L'incantation illumina le bout d'une baguette, et Drago reconnut le visage de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Il s'était demandé justement, quand est-ce qu'il viendrait le voir. Maintenant, il était inutile de continuer à se poser la question. Et qu'allait lui faire subir son parrain, Severus Rogue ?

- Drago, comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

Il s'était abaissé au niveau du jeune homme, et tenait sa baguette entre eux deux, pour regarder attentivement Drago.

- Quelle idée de poser une telle question ?! Fit une voix féminine derrière Severus, agitant les souvenirs de Drago.

Il n'avait entendu cette voix sublime qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, mais ne l'oublierait jamais. C'était à cause d'elle qu'il était enfermé depuis tout ce temps dans cette geôle, à la merci des autres.

Le Maître avait voulu le tuer, et elle l'avait jeté en pâture aux Mangemorts.

Il aurait encore préféré la sanction du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La voix reprit :

- T'es légèrement débile, pour demander ça à Drago, Severus. Tu te sentirais comment à sa place ?

La personne s'abaissa aussi au niveau de Drago, lui permettant de voir son visage découvert.

Il étouffa difficilement une exclamation de surprise.

La femme était très jeune. A peine plus âgée que lui. Elle avait des cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient au milieu du dos, et un regard bleu vif qui gardait les traces d'une maturité trop vite acquise. La forme ovale de son visage, donnait envie à Drago de se nicher dans ses bras, pour se sentir protégé. Si on lui avait demandé de dessiner le visage d'une mère parfaite, il aurait fait le dessin de cette jeune femme.

Pourtant, il n'oubliait pas que c'était elle et sa cruauté qui l'avait envoyé dans ce cachot.

A sa grande surprise, alors qu'il la détaillait du regard, la femme lui sourit. D'un sourire doux et tendre, qui remua quelque chose au fond de lui.

- Severus t'a posé une question, Drago, répond lui, dit-elle d'une voix toute aussi douce que son sourire.

- Bien, répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il se racla discrètement la gorge, asséchée par ces heures sans boire. Parler lui était douloureux.

Il vit Severus se relever et pointer sa baguette sur ses fers. Un éclair vert frappa les menottes, et Drago les sentit s'ouvrir, faisant tomber ses bras. Heureusement qu'il était assis, parce qu'autrement, il se serait tout simplement vautré par terre.

Il se sentit perdre la force à se caler le dos contre le mur de pierre, et son corps dériver lentement sur la droite, quand la jeune femme l'attrapa et le tint serré contre elle, pour le garder un minimum droit.

Il ne voulait pas la toucher, n'avoir aucun contact avec elle, mais il n'avait pas la force de la repousser. Et elle dégageait ce parfum si doux, diffus, enjôleur, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de respirer à plein nez. Elle sentait comme son jardin d'hiver au Manoir, celui qu'il avait toujours préféré et soigné avec beaucoup de délicatesse.

- Il ne pourra pas sortir d'ici par ses propres moyens, Severus, il va falloir le porter.

Son cerveau enregistra l'information plus vite qu'il ne s'y attendait et son esprit commença à s'échauffer.

Que se passait-il ? Que faisaient-ils ici, ensemble ? Pourquoi s'inquiétaient-ils de sa santé ? Où voulaient-ils l'emmener ?

Il sentit Severus passer un bras autour de sa taille, et le forcer à passer l'un de ses propres bras autour de la nuque de son parrain, pendant que de l'autre côté, la jeune femme faisait de même.

Ils le redressèrent en se levant, et Drago sentit ses forces l'abandonner. Il ne pouvait que s'appuyer sur eux, et laisser ses jambes traîner piteusement sur le sol, la tête tombant sur sa poitrine. Il n'était pas inconscient, mais il percevait son entourage de plus en plus difficilement.

- On a attendu trop longtemps avant de venir le chercher, Lia, fit la voix de Severus.

Drago remarqua cependant, malgré le brouillard qui régnait de plus en plus dans sa tête, que son parrain ne parlait pas comme d'habitude. Pas de ce ton froid et sec qu'il arborait en permanence. Sa vois s'était faite plus douce, plus humaine peut-être, malgré la colère sous jacente.

- T'es bien gentil, Severus, mais j'ai fait comme j'ai pu, grogna la jeune femme, sous l'effort visible qu'elle faisait pour supporter le poids de Drago.

- Je sais, mais là, c'était vraiment trop long.

- Parce que tu crois qu'un appartement ça se trouve aussi facilement, toi ?! J'ai dû faire des pieds et des mains pour l'avoir ce foutu trois pièces !

- J'ai compris, c'est bon, pas obligé de monter sur tes grands chevaux !

Drago se fit la réflexion, à les entendre, qu'il avait l'impression de voir un vieux couple se disputer. Bien qu'il ne sache pas à quoi ressemblait un vieux couple qui se dispute !

Il sentit une secousse, et il comprit qu'ils bougeaient. Il sentait ses pieds traîner par terre, et les deux personnes l'entourant marcher à un rythme lent pour ne pas trop le secouer.

Il se demandait pourquoi est-ce qu'ils prenaient tellement de précautions. Qu'allaient-ils donc faire de lui ?

Il entendit un grincement et ferma brusquement ses yeux.

Ils étaient sortis du cachot et la lumière des torches accrochées aux murs lui agressait les rétines.

Il grogna sous la douleur.

- Tais-toi, entendit-il siffler Severus. Ce n'est pas le moment de nous faire remarquer.

Drago releva la tête, histoire de voir ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et découvrit avec stupeur, un Mangemort stupéfixé au sol. Celui-là même qui gardait sa cellule.

Il comprenait de moins en moins ce qui était en train de se passer.

Ils repartirent et longèrent le couloir du sous-sol, sombre, lugubre et humide, passant devant de nombreuses portes de cachots vides ou pas.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte de bois, que Severus poussa d'un coup de pied. Elle grinça légèrement dans le silence du manoir, résonant dans le hall sur lequel elle donnait.

Ils passèrent tous trois dans le hall sombre de marbre noir, dépassèrent le grand escalier et s'avancèrent vers la porte, sans un bruit si ce n'était celui des pieds de Drago glissant sur le sol lisse.

- Attendez, souffla-t-il, faisant brûler sa gorge.

Les deux personnes se retournèrent vers lui en stoppant leur progression à quelques pas de la porte.

Il lâcha les deux personnes et se tint sur ses jambes. Il vacilla quelque peu, mais il avait retrouvé une partie de ses forces.

- Je vais pouvoir marcher seul, dit-il en murmurant.

Severus le lâcha aussitôt, mais la jeune femme qui les accompagnait continua à le tenir par la taille, bien que moins fort.

Il ne dit rien, sachant parfaitement qu'il pourrait avoir besoin de son aide, bien qu'il ne savait pas encore tout à fait pourquoi.

- Vous me faites évader ? Demanda-t-il.

Severus et la jeune femme ne répondirent pas et le forcèrent à avancer.

Son parrain ouvrit doucement la porte, jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur et leur fit signe de passer.

Une fois dehors, ses deux sauveurs remirent leurs masques et leurs capuchons en place. La jeune femme sortit une cape de sa robe et l'attacha sur Drago, avant de rabattre le capuchon sur sa tête. Ainsi affublés, ils longèrent le manoir silencieusement, jusqu'à l'angle. Là, Severus se pencha et vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne. Il leur fit signe qu'il n'y avait aucun danger et la jeune femme et Drago marchèrent le plus vite possible jusqu'au bois entourant la demeure.

Ils dépassèrent les premiers arbres et Severus les rejoignit.

- Il faut s'enfoncer un peu plus loin dans le bois pour pouvoir transplaner, signala la jeune femme.

Severus opina de la tête, muet comme une tombe.

Drago les suivit lentement à travers les arbres de la forêt sombre. De temps à autre, l'un des deux se retournait pour vérifier qu'il était toujours derrière, mais Drago était plus concentré sur son chemin que sur sa fuite possible. Et puis, il n'était pas bête, il savait très bien qu'ils l'aidaient à s'échapper du Manoir des Ténèbres, alors il n'allait pas essayer de s'enfuir.

Et aussi, il était très curieux de savoir ce que la jeune femme, qui semblait très proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres, faisait là. Malgré son intelligence, Severus ne s'était-il pas fait avoir ? Et puis, pourquoi l'aidait-il à s'échapper lui aussi ? Il avait toujours été un parfait petit Mangemort, pourquoi maintenant allait-il à l'encontre des ordres du Maître ?

Il comprenait de moins en moins les gens qui l'entouraient.

On lui dirait que Potter était le fils caché du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'il n'en serait pas plus étonné que ça !

- Chut !

La jeune femme leur fi signe de s'arrêter, et aucun d'entre eux ne fit un mouvement, allant même jusqu'à ne pas respirer trop profondément.

- Fenrir, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Les deux hommes se raidirent inconsciemment.

Si le loup-garou les sentait, c'était finit d'eux ! Heureusement que ce n'était pas la pleine lune, son odorat serait moins développé.

- C'est bon.

Ils reprirent leur marche, en faisant toutefois attention à ne pas faire de bruit, et à se diriger correctement dans la nuit noire.

Une chouette hulula quelque part au dessus d'eux, et ils sursautèrent.

- On y est, murmura la jeune femme.

Drago s'arrêta derrière elle, et elle se tourna vers lui.

- Prends mon bras et serre le très fort, je vais nous faire transplaner.

- J'ai mon permis, renchérit-il.

- Je le sais bien, mais tu ne connais pas notre destination, alors je vais te guider.

Drago retint un soupir et attrapa le bras de la jeune femme.

- Envoie moi rapidement un signe. Je viendrai voir comment vous allez, fit Severus rapidement en chuchotant.

- Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? S'inquiéta Drago.

- Non, répondit-il en se tournant ver lui.

Il posa ses main sur les épaules du jeune homme et le regardant dans le blanc des yeux, lui dit :

- Je sais que ça va être difficile pour toi, mais il faut que tu fasses confiance à Florelia. Elle va t'aider. Je te jure qu'elle ne te fera aucun mal, mais il faut que tu lui obéisses aveuglement. Elle seule saura te protéger. Je te donne ma parole qu'elle est digne de confiance.

Drago était sur le point de refuser de partir, mais le ton de son parrain et le souvenir de sa prison eurent raison de lui et il s'accrocha plus fortement au bras de la dénommée Florelia.

Ils transplanèrent.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La pièce était très éclairée. Le soleil entrait à flots par une grande fenêtre, illuminant un salon de taille moyenne, juste assez grand pour contenir un canapé dépliable et une table de salon faisant office de table à manger. Derrière le coin dérisoire pour vivre, se trouvait une minuscule cuisine de style américaine, sans séparation. A droite, se trouvait une porte vers une chambre accueillant simplement un matelas posé à même le sol, et à gauche une autre porte donnait sur une minuscule salle d'eau.

- Je sais que ça te change de ce dont tu as l'habitude, mais on est en cavale alors il ne faudra pas faire la fine bouche, dit Florelia en enlevant sa robe de Mangemort noire et en la posant sur le canapé.

En dessous, Drago remarqua qu'elle portait des habits moldus à la pointe de la mode. Un jean noir évasé aux pieds sur des baskets blanches et un débardeur bleu ciel un peu court qui laissait apercevoir son ventre blanc et plat. La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur le divan avec un soupir de bien-être.

- Bienvenue chez toi, Drago ! Dit-elle ensuite en ouvrant bien grand les bras, et en souriant au jeune homme.

Sourire qu'il ne lui rendit pas.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda d'un œil hautain ce qui l'entourait.

Le divan était miteux, et la mousse ressortait de partout, la table basse avait une cale sous l'un des ses pieds et de là où il était, il pouvait apercevoir les tâches de moisissure sur les tables de travail de la cuisine.

Pas très reluisant tout ça.

Il s'approcha du coin cuisine, ouvrit un placard qui renfermait des assiettes, en ouvrit un second et tomba cette fois-ci sur les verres crasseux.

Il en prit un et se servit un verre d'eau, non sans avoir au préalable nettoyé dix fois le verre, tout cela en sentant le regard de la jeune femme sur lui.

Il but le contenu de son verre, et il crut goûter au paradis.

Il en avait tellement rêvé dans sa prison !

- Tu devrais aller t'allonger, tu as besoin de repos, et aussi de soins.

Il se retourna vers la jeune femme qui lui parlait et la toisa de son regard le plus dédaigneux.

Elle constata le regard de Drago, et son visage changea de tout au tout.

Alors qu'une seconde auparavant elle affichait un air aimable et enjouée, maintenant elle semblait prête à lui sauter à la gorge.

Elle s'approcha de lui, menaçante, et malgré lui, Drago lui trouva une certaine ressemblance avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans sa colère. Il tenta de reculer d'un geste instinctif d'autoprotection, mais fut stoppé par le plan de travail de la cuisine situé dans son dos.

- Écoute moi bien, mon beau, car je ne me répéterai pas, commença Florelia d'une voix douce mais teintée de colère en pointant un doigt sur le torse de Drago. En te faisant évader de ton cachot et en m'enfuyant avec toi, je prends un risque énorme. J'ai lâché ma couverture pour te sauver, et si ça ne te plait pas, il n'y aura rien de plus simple pour moi que de te ramener au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je n'aurai qu'à lui dire que tu t'es enfui par n'importe quel moyen et que je t'ai rattrapé. Tu pourras dire tout ce que tu veux pour le nier, jamais il ne te croira. Alors tu vas être gentil et m'écouter bien attentivement. Nous allons vivre ici quelques temps, malgré la précarité de cet appartement. Je ne veux pas t'entendre te plaindre, faire ne serait-ce qu'une remarque. Tu participeras aux tâches ménagères. Et interdiction formelle de mettre un orteil hors de cet appartement sans mon autorisation. Tu n'ouvriras à personne, et ne t'approcheras pas des fenêtres en mon absence. Ai-je été claire ?

Drago déglutit difficilement et croassa un misérable " oui ".

Le ton de la voix de Florelia lui rappelait son père quand il le grondait, enfant, et avait rameuté de mauvais souvenirs qu'il avait chassé tout aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient apparus.

Drago comprit que malgré son air juvénile, la jeune femme était exactement comme il l'avait perçue au premier abord.

Froide et cruelle.

- Va t'allonger, fit-elle d'un ton doux et chaud, changeant encore une fois de caractère. Les Mangemorts n'ont pas été tendres avec toi, il faut que tu te reposes. Dors et détend toi, le temps que j'aille chercher de quoi te soigner. Tu dois être courbaturé.

Il ne dit rien, mais fit demi-tour et pénétra dans la chambre.

Le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'est qu'elle était tout aussi miteuse que le salon. Le matelas était infiniment mince et une simple couverture était posée aux pieds du " lit ".

Mais son état de fatigue était tel qu'il n'en tint pas compte et s'allongea dessus.

Heureusement qu'ils étaient en été, il n'aurait pas trop froid la nuit. Mais il ne savait pas combien de temps, ils allaient rester ici. Si ils étaient encore dans cet appartement dans six mois, les nuits risquaient de leur être fatales.

- Drago ?

Il releva la tête légèrement, juste assez pour remarquer Florelia, adossée au chambranle de la porte qui le regardait d'un air coupable. Elle lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse et dit :

- Excuse moi de m'être emportée. Je n'aurais pas dû. Je sais parfaitement comment tu as été élevé et que ce sera difficile pour toi de t'acclimater à ce train de vie, mais il faut que tu comprennes que nous n'avons pas le choix. Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que je nous fais vivre ici, mais toi comme moi, nous sommes en danger. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne tardera pas à remarquer notre absence et il va être furieux. Parce que toi tu lui aura échappé et moi parce que je l'aurais trahi. Pense aussi que Severus a pris des risque encore plus grands que nous car il peut être découvert à tout instant. Alors rien que pour le protéger au moins lui, je te demande de faire ce que je te dis. Je le fais pour te protéger et non pour t'embêter. Crois moi, si il y avait une autre solution, je la prendrais tout de suite. Mais c'est la seule que nous ayons pour l'instant.

Il hocha légèrement la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris et la reposa lourdement sur le matelas.

Il n'arrivait plus à la soulever.

Ses paupières étaient lourdes et ne voulaient être que fermées.

Il voulait dormir, longtemps, profondément, partir loin de ce cauchemar et de la douleur qui se réveillait dans tous ses os.

Maintenant qu'il était calmé, loin de l'agitation, il ressentait les effets des tortures qu'il avait subies. D'ailleurs, pendant combien de temps les Mangemorts s'étaient ils amusés avec lui ?

- Combien de temps suis-je resté dans ce cachot ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible et fatiguée.

Florelia ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, et il crut qu'elle était repartie. Mais c'était seulement l'hésitation, comme il comprit après, qu'il l'avait fait ne pas répondre tout de suite.

- Un peu plus d'un mois, répondit-elle d'une voix lasse et douloureuse. Nous sommes le 31 Juillet.

Il ne bougea pas, mais il avait parfaitement compris ce qu'elle avait dit.

Un mois ?

Il avait l'impression d'y avoir passer toute une vie.

Ses yeux se fermèrent.

- Dors, Drago, je reviens très bientôt.

Il entendit la porte se refermer doucement, puis plus rien.

Il s'était endormi.

Il eut tout juste le temps de se faire la remarque absurde avant de sombrer, que le jour de son évasion correspondait à l'anniversaire du Survivant.

* * *

_Chapitre terminé ! _

_Le prochain sera du point de vue d'Harry et s'intitulera : **Où l'on fête un anniversaire**. En remarquant les dates, on sait qui va fêter ses dix-sept ans ;-)_

_Je remercie ici Rozinaah pour ces corrections et tout ceux qui me lisent._

_A la semaine prochaine tout le monde._

_Biz_


	4. Où l'on fête un anniversaire

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Je viens en coup de vent vous postez le chapitre 4 et vous dire un petit mot. J'ai mis en ligne un O.S. aujourd'hui, que je vous conseille très fortement d'aller lire. Mais je ne vous oblige à rien. C'est juste qu'il y a de fortes chances que ce soit important pour la compréhension d'une intrigue qui sera révélé un peu plus loin dans cette fic. Et quand je dis un peu plus loin . . . c'est à dire dans longtemps :D lol_

_Sur ce, je remercie Rozinaah pour ces corrections ( qu'est-ce que je ferais sans elle ?! ) et vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Où l'on fête un anniversaire.**

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin avec l'impression d'avoir un hippogriffe furieux sous le crâne. Il s'assit dans son lit, l'air hagard et essaya de calmer l'animal qui avait élu domicile dans sa tête.

Trente seconde plus tard, c'était chose faite, et il se remémora pourquoi il avait aussi mal au crâne ce matin-là : les dires de la tante Pétunia et la découverte d'un Serpentard, pas si Serpentard que cela en fait.

- Houlà, j'en connais un qui n'est pas très matinal !

Harry jeta un regard blasé à Zabini qui venait de parler et décida de retourner faire un tour sous sa couette. Quelque chose lui disait que sa journée n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Un truc lourd lui atterrit sur l'estomac et il étouffa une exclamation de douleur.

- Allez, Harry, fit la voix de Ron alors que son - soit disant - meilleur ami tapait son abdomen. Faut se lever, mon gars, maman ne va pas attendre. Elle dit qu'il y a plein de choses à préparer.

- A préparer pour quoi ? Grogna Harry en poussant Ron hors de son lit et en s'y asseyant, passant une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux déjà bien assez débroussaillés.

Ron le regarda comme si il était particulièrement niais.

- Bah, ton anniversaire, mon vieux !

Harry plissa les yeux, pas sûr de tout comprendre.

- Comment ça mon anniversaire ?

- Maman organise une petite fête pour tes dix-sept ans ! Elle dit que c'est l'âge le plus important dans la vie d'un sorcier, alors tu te doutes bien qu'elle a sauté sur l'occasion pour égayer un peu la vie au Terrier.

- Elle n'était pas obligée . . . Grommela Harry, en se levant.

Ron éclata de rire.

- Ca lui fait plaisir, Harry !

Il s'abstint de répondre, une chaleur s'étant emparée de son être. Mme Weasley voulait fêter son anniversaire. C'était la première fois qu'il allait avoir une fête d'anniversaire et il trouvait ça un peu bizarre, n'y étant pas du tout habitué.

Ron et lui descendirent à la cuisine et y retrouvèrent les jumeaux, qui venaient d'arriver, Zabini et les deux filles en train de petit-déjeuner.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Harry ! Lança d'un ton joyeux Mme Weasley en serrant le brun dans ses bras.

- Merci Mme Weasley.

- Oh, s'il te plait, Harry, depuis le temps, appelle moi Molly ! A chaque fois que tu m'appelles Mme Weasley, j'ai l'impression de prendre tente ans de plus ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Avec plaisir Mme, euh, Molly, rectifia-t-il avec le regard flamboyant de la mère de Ron posé sur lui.

Il s'assit ensuite entre Ron et Hermione qui lui avaient fait une place et commença à se servir en toasts.

- Où sont les autres ? Demanda Harry à Ron.

- Charlie et papa sont partis travailler, Bill et Fleur sont partis faire deux, trois visites pour le mariage et je crois que Lupin travaille pour l'Ordre.

- Lupin ? Il vit ici ? S'étonna Harry.

- Oui, répondit Molly, en se tournant vers lui avec une assiette pleine de toasts, alors que l'autre n'était même pas terminée. Il ne peut pas vivre au Square Grimmaurd pour l'instant, alors nous l'hébergeons en attendant qu'il puisse y retourner.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne peut pas y aller ? Il veut mon autorisation ? Mais, il n'y a . . .

- Ce n'est pas à cause de ça, Harry, le coupa Molly en plissant rageusement les lèvres. C'est à cause de Rogue. On ne peut pas retourner au Q.G. de l'Ordre à cause de lui. Il connaît son emplacement et pourrait y envoyer des Mangemorts. On attend simplement que de nouveaux Sortilèges y soient posés pour l'empêcher d'y entrer.

Harry ne dit rien, mais une rage sourde s'était emparée de son être quand Molly avait nommé Rogue. Toujours à cause de lui. Toujours ce sale Mangemort qui empêchait les gens de vivre comme ils l'entendaient.

- Personne n'est retourné Square Grimmaurd depuis le décès de Dumbledore, alors ?

- Non personne, Harry. Mais normalement, nous devrions pouvoir y retourner d'ici quelques jours, ils n'en auront plus pour très longtemps avec les sorts.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement en mangeant son toast à la confiture d'airelles.

Alors que les trois amis venaient de finir de manger, Harry leur fit signe qu'il voulait leur parler. Ils se levèrent et se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Ron.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? Demanda Hermione, un brin inquiète.

- Je vais commencer à partir à la recherche des Horcruxes, mais avant il me faut savoir qui est ce mystérieux R.A.B. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous aurait une idée ? Tu l'as peut-être lu dans un livre Hermione ? Ou toi Ron, tu en as peut-être déjà entendu parler par ta famille ?

Ses deux amis eurent un signe de dénégation.

- Je suis désolé Harry, mais ça ne me dit absolument rien, fit Ron en s'asseyant sur son lit défait.

- A moi non plus, Harry, fit Hermione avec un air désolé en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Il soupira et s'assit à côté de Ron.

- Il va bien falloir trouver qui il est pourtant. Sans quoi, je ne pourrais jamais retrouver le médaillon de Serpentard.

- On peut toujours mener des recherches, proposa Hermione. Dans le message, c'est marqué, _Au Seigneur des Ténèbres, _seulement, il n'y a que les Mangemorts qui le nomment ainsi. Il faut donc déjà chercher de ce côté-là.

- Hermione a raison, Harry, et il faut chercher du côté de ceux qui sont morts lors de la Première Guerre, dit Ron.

- La Première Guerre, s'étonna Harry en se tournant vers Ron.

- Oui, répondit-il avec une légère rougeur au niveau des oreilles, signe de sa gêne. C'est papa et maman qui l'appellent comme ça, vue que nous sommes de nouveau en guerre et que celle-ci est la deuxième. Celle d'aujourd'hui, ils l'appellent la Seconde Guerre.

- Tout ça ne nous avance pas à grand chose, fit Hermione, agacée. Comment comptez-vous connaître les noms de tous les Mangemorts morts il y a plus de seize ans ? Qui pourrait le savoir ?

- Ceux qui ont participé à la Première Guerre, dit Harry sur le ton de l'évidence après un moment de réflexion.

Hermione fronça des sourcils et demanda :

- Certainement, mais a qui demandé, sans soulever d'interrogations ?

- Maugrey ? Proposa Ron.

- Non, c'est un ex Auror, il va se méfier, surtout si c'est l'un de nous qui demande, répondit Harry.

- Lupin, on peut faire une croix dessus, il réagira comme Fol Œil, fit Hermione, une main tapotant son menton, signe qu'elle réfléchissait.

Tous continuèrent à réfléchir en silence, puis . . .

- Sturgis Podmore ? Proposa Hermione.

- On ne le connaît pas assez, fit Ron. On a dû le voir en tout et pour tout, deux fois depuis le début des vacances. D'ailleurs, son séjour à Azkaban ne lui a pas fait le plus grand bien, chuchota-t-il ensuite à Harry.

Il comprenait parfaitement que Podmore ait un peu changé. Azkaban, même en l'absence des détraqueurs, devait rester une prison effroyable.

Harry continua à réfléchir sur une personne possible qui leur donnerait des noms, mais rien ne lui vint.

- Je crois que finalement, on va devoir se rabattre sur Lupin ou Fol Œil, dit Harry en désespoir de cause. Ce sont les seuls que nous connaissons assez bien et qui aient participé à la Première Guerre.

- Il va falloir se la jouer très fin alors, ne rien précipité, fit Hermione, en les scrutant des yeux. Ils ne doivent se douter de rien, parce qu'autrement . . .

- Ils ne nous laisseraient jamais aller à la recherche des Horcruxes, termina Harry.

Le silence s'installa.

Il aurait voulu dire à ses deux amis qu'ils ne devaient pas l'aider dans cette tâche, qu'ils devaient retourner à Poudlard finirent leurs études, mais il savait pertinemment qu'ils refuseraient tout compromis. Ils l'accompagneraient, qu'il le veuille ou non, et malgré tout, cela rassurait grandement Harry. C'était toujours mieux d'avoir quelqu'un dans ces cas-là, surtout si c'était vos deux meilleurs amis.

- Harry, Ron, Hermione ! Descendez !

Les trois amis redescendirent à l'appel de Molly, et intrigué, Harry se demandait ce qu'elle leur voulait.

Ils la retrouvèrent dans la cuisine, occupée à préparer une espèce de crème jaune.

- Allez donner un coup de main aux jumeaux et à Blaise pour installer la table dehors. Je veux que ce soit prêt pour ce soir.

Harry s'apprêtait à suivre Ron et Hermione hors de la cuisine, quand Molly le rappela.

- Attends Harry ! Viens un peu par ici avant, fit-elle en essuyant ses mains sur un torchon et en passant dans le salon.

Harry la suivit. Molly se retourna et le prenant par les épaules, elle lui dit :

- Je voudrais que l'on discute de Blaise, Harry. Je l'ai déjà fait avec tous mes enfants avant son arrivée, et je vais le refaire avec toi.

Harry, étonné de voir tous ces gens vouloir absolument lui parler de Zabini, ne coupa pas Molly et décida de la laisser s'expliquer.

- Il faut tout d'abord que tu saches que les parents de Blaise ne sont pas des Mangemorts, mais ils adhèrent aux idées de Tu-Sais-Qui. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont un peu poussés leurs fils à devenir, lui, un Mangemort. Sauf qu'il n'en a jamais nourri l'idée et qu'il est en total désaccord avec les idées de Tu-Sais-Qui. Alors, s'il te plait, Harry, je connais ton dégoût pour tout ce qui à un lien avec Serpentard - tu n'es pas un Gryffondor pour rien - mais donne lui une chance. Il n'est vraiment pas comme tu le penses. Laisse de côté tes préjugés et parle avec lui, discute, et tu découvriras un garçon charmant. Fais moi confiance, Harry, avec lui, il n'y a rien à craindre.

Elle le laissa là et retourna à sa cuisine.

Harry sortit du salon tout en réfléchissant.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils voulaient-ils tous lui faire comprendre que Zabini était un gars bien ? Était-il donc marqué sur son front, " attention si vous êtes un vil serpent, éloignez vous ! " ?

Enfin parvenu dans le jardin, il regarda Zabini utiliser sa baguette pour faire voler les tables sur la pelouse, s'amusant à un féroce combat avec Ron sous le regard mécontent d'Hermione.

Harry soupira.

Peut-être que oui, il n'aurait pas voulu parler à Zabini si il n'avait pas été au Terrier. Mais était-ce si incompréhensible ? Après tout, tous les Serpentard sans exceptions s'étaient moqué de lui, Zabini y compris.

Mais Molly et Ron n'avaient-ils pas raisons ? Il devrait peut-être lui laisser une chance . . .

Harry s'avança et rejoignit Hermione qui regardait maintenant les deux garçons se battrent contre les jumeaux, armés de chaises féroces.

- Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur Blaise Zabini ?

Quitte à savoir ce qu'il en était, autant demander à Hermione qui avait toujours été impartiale.

Elle avait eu le temps d'apprendre à le connaître un minium durant la semaine qu'elle avait passée chez les Weasley.

- Blaise ? Eh bien, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il reste au Terrier le temps que le Square Grimmaurd soit remis en état afin qu'il puisse y aller jusqu'à la rentrée. Après, plus personnellement, c'est un jeune homme plutôt sympa .Je sais que Ginny l'aime bien et qu'ils s'entendent parfaitement. Il est plutôt du genre plaisantin aussi. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire, en plus du fait que je suis sûre et certaine que ce n'est pas un Mangemort

Harry acquiesça.

Tous lui disaient que Blaise était un gars plutôt bien, alors il ferait un effort et se rapprocherait de lui, afin d'apprendre à le connaître par ses propres moyens.

- Ginny et lui s'entendent bien tu as dit ? Elle est passée à autre chose ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais ne dit rien, alors elle la referma avec un regard triste.

- Honnêtement, Harry, je n'en ai aucune idée. Elle est la seule qui pourrait te le dire.

Curieusement, il n'en ressentit aucune tristesse. De savoir que Ginny pourrait ne plus l'aimer le laissait totalement indifférent. Était-ce normal ?

Un bruit de craquement le fit sortir de ces pensées et il remarqua que l'une des chaises des jumeaux s'était brisée, sous les éclats de rire du groupe.

- Il me semble vous avoir demandé de mettre la table, pas le désordre ! Leur parvint la voix furieuse de Molly depuis la fenêtre ouverte de la cuisine où son visage apparaissait.

- D'accord, maman, on met la table, lui répondit George en réparant la chaise d'un sort informulé.

Molly referma la fenêtre en leur jetant un regard furieux, et tous se mirent à la tâche, ne voulant pas attiser la colère de la femme.

Harry sortit sa baguette de la poche arrière de son jean et fut heureux de pouvoir pratiquer la magie en dehors de Poudlard sans avoir à essuyer des ennuis avec le Ministère de la Magie.

Il fit léviter des couverts de la cuisine au jardin avec un sourire ravi.

L'après-midi passa ainsi, les adolescents décorant le jardin pour l'anniversaire d'Harry. Il était plutôt gêné de toute cette attention, mais le simple regard heureux de Molly sur lui l'empêchait de lui faire part du fond de sa pensée.

En début de soirée, alors qu'ils étaient tous dans le salon, occupés à discuter ou à lire, on toqua à la porte.

Molly ouvrit pour laisser passer Tonks, la cousine de Sirius, arborant une coupe de cheveux rose en piques. Elle était accrochée au bras de Lupin qui semblait un peu gêné.

Harry sourit en voyant le teint rosé de l'homme.

Au moins il était heureux avec elle et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

- Joyeux Anniversaire, Harry ! Lança Tonks d'un ton claironnant en accourant vers lui, vêtue de sa robe de sorcière vert clair assortie à ses yeux.

Elle le serra dans ses bras et lui fit la bise sur les deux joues le faisant rougir sous les sourires goguenards des jumeaux et de Blaise.

- Je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire, Harry, dit Lupin en lui serrant la main une fois que Tonks l'eut finalement relâché.

- Merci. Je vois que vous êtes ensemble finalement.

Lupin passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux grisonnants en rougissant légèrement.

- Ah, euh, oui, tu as remarqué.

- Difficile de faire autrement pour être honnête, répliqua-t-il en s'empêchant d'éclater de rire. Vous avez l'air heureux ensemble et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Lupin lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux et s'éloigna.

Harry se rassit dans son fauteuil et reprit sa discussion avec Hermione sur ce que lui avait dit sa tante à son départ.

- C'est étrange, elle n'en avait jamais fait allusion auparavant. Ça m'a fait un de ces chocs quand elle m'en a parlé. Je crois que ça en a fait aussi un à Lupin.

Hermione resta muette quelques instants, semblant réfléchir à se que venait de lui dire Harry.

- Je pense qu'elle ne voulait rien dire tant que Dumbledore était vivant. Mais maintenant que ce n'est plus le cas . . . Elle sait que tu es, enfin était, en sécurité chez elle et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle t'en a parlé. Ça fait bizarre de se dire quelle était au courant de la prophétie ou de ce qu'elle disait.

Harry acquiesça, la mine sombre.

Il aurait voulu qu'elle lui en parle avant, car ainsi, il aurait peut-être pu en parler avec elle, avoir des vacances d'été plus joyeuses que celles dont il avait le souvenir.

On sonna à nouveau à la porte et Fol Œil entra.

Étonné, Harry se retourna vers Ron.

- Il n'y a aucune sécurité sur le Terrier ?

Ron ne sembla pas comprendre ce qu'il lui demandait et ce fut Blaise qui le fit :

- Si, un sortilège qui empêche toute personne portant la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras de passer les limites du Terrier. Le même Sortilège est en train d'être posé sur le Square Grimmaurd.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Tu connais l'existence du Square ?

- Bien entendu, répondit Blaise sans lever les yeux de son bouquin. Dumbledore m'avait fait lire l'adresse un jour où j'étais dans son bureau, peu de temps avant sa mort.

Le fait que Blaise parle de la mort de Dumbledore lui fit penser qu'il avait quelque chose à lui demander, mais il ne dit rien car à ce moment-là Fol Œil s'avança vers lui pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

Harry ne trouva plus l'occasion de parler avec Blaise de cela après, car les invités arrivèrent un par un. Il remarqua que c'était principalement des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et qu'ils restaient entre eux pour discuter à voix basse.

Seuls restaient ensemble Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Blaise et lui-même, assis à l'un des bouts de la table installée dans le jardin, attendant que le dernier membre de la famille Weasley rentre au bercail, c'est à dire Arthur.

Harry entendait Ginny et Blaise plaisanter à côté de lui et Ron et Hermione se disputer pour une broutille comme à leur habitude. Est-ce qu'un jour ces deux-là s'avoueraient leur sentiments respectifs ? Harry l'espérait fortement, rien que pour cesser les entendre se disputer ainsi toutes les dix minutes.

- Ils sont toujours comme ça ?

Il sursauta quand il entendit la voix de Blaise si près de lui. Il ne l'avait pas vu se déplacer et prendre la place à sa droite que Ginny avait laissée en allant donner un coup de main à sa mère.

- Toujours. Ils sont malheureux si ils ne se disputent pas trois fois par jour, répondit Harry le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Tu crois que l'un des deux fera le premier pas un jour ou l'autre ?

Harry éclata de rire.

- Quand les cochons se mettront à voler !

Blaise éclata de rire lui aussi et cela déclencha le début d'une discussion longue de quelques heures avec Ron et Hermione sur le Quidditch (Hermione discuta avec Ginny pendant ce temps là), les cours et les professeurs Binns en prit pour son grade et tous quatre évitèrent soigneusement de mentionner Rogue), ainsi que leurs repas préférés, avant de se faire interrompre par Molly qui appelait Harry.

- Harry mon chéri, approche s'il te plait, lui dit-elle avec un signe de la main à l'autre bout de la table.

Harry se leva et la rejoignit.

Soudain, les petites lucioles qui procuraient au jardin la lumière tamisée, s'éteignirent. Harry se raidit et mit une main dans la poche arrière de son jean, craignant une attaque.

Il comprit qu'il avait tout faux, quand il vit un immense gâteau, porté par Lupin et Tonks, qui avançait vers lui sous les chants d'anniversaire de l'assemblée.

Il soupira, se moquant mentalement de lui-même.

Il faudrait quand même qu'il se montre moins craintif à l'avenir, ou il risquait de blesser quelqu'un par inadvertance !

Lupin posa le gâteau, surmonté des dix-sept bougies, devant lui et Molly s'exclama :

- Allez, Harry, fait un vœu !

Un vœu ?

Elle en avait des bonnes, elle ! Quel vœu pourrait-il faire ?

Ah si bien sûr !

Trouver au plus vite, qui était le mystérieux R.A.B

Il souffla sur ses bougies et elles s'éteignirent toutes d'un coup, sous les applaudissements enthousiastes des gens présents.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Harry, hurlèrent-ils tous d'une même voix, faisant s'envoler les oiseaux des arbres du bois bordant le Terrier.

Une montagne de cadeaux apparut devant lui soudainement et Molly le pressa d'ouvrir les premiers paquets.

Il ne se fit pas prier et commença à déballer ses présents.

Il y trouva différentes confiseries offertes par Ron, Ginny et - cela le surpris - Blaise. Les jumeaux lui avaient offert toute une panoplie de Weasley Farce pour Sorciers Facétieux, Molly et Arthur lui avaient offert un magnifique album photo avec dessus, les différent moments qu'il avait passé à Poudlard ou pendant les vacances, Lupin et Tonks lui avaient offert une nouvelle montre et le reste des invités semblaient s'être arrangés pour lui offrir . . .

Un bon d'achat.

Les sourcils froncés, il se tourna vers Fol Oeil, Hermione et le reste de la famille Weasley. Ce fut son amie qui prit la parole.

- Nous avons trouvés avec Fleur qu'on en avait assez de te voir porter les vieux vêtements de ton cousin. Nous t'offrons donc un bon d'achat pour faire des petites emplettes dans les magasins moldus et sorciers.

Harry rigola et remercia chaleureusement tout le monde avant de retourner s'asseoir.

- Honnêtement Hermione, tu me vexes, plaisanta Harry. Moi qui pensait être une gravure de mode !

Les quatre adolescents éclatèrent de rire.

- Il te fait plaisir notre cadeau ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Tous vos cadeaux m'ont fait énormément plaisir, Mione.

Elle grogna un " j'aime pas ce surnom " en croisant les bras avant d'éclater de rire avec les autres.

La fin de la soirée se passa ainsi, sous les rires et plaisanteries de l'assemblée, comme si au dehors la guerre ne grondait pas.

Ce ne fut qu'aux alentours de deux heures du matin que Molly annonça qu'il serait peut-être temps de penser à aller se coucher. Les adolescents obéirent de mauvaise grâce et Harry, Ron et Blaise, se déshabillèrent tout en discutant.

Ce fut alors qu'ils étaient tous couchés et qu'un silence s'installait après avoir ressassé la soirée que Harry demanda à Blaise d'une voix sourde, ce qu'il voulait lui demander depuis qu'il était arrivé.

- Tu étais au courant pour la mission de Malefoy ?

Seule une respiration coupée se fit entendre dans le noir profond de la chambre, et un grincement lui fit deviner que Blaise avait bougé dans son lit.

- Oui, je l'étais. J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Il devait faire cette mission, il devait la mener à bien.

- Pourquoi ? Questionna Harry d'un ton aigre.

Il ne voyait pas comment on ne pouvait pas empêcher quelqu'un de faire une tentative de meurtre.

- Parce qu'autrement Tu-Sais-Qui aurait assassiné ses parents. Et Drago aime sa mère plus que tout. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'avoir voulu protéger l'une des rares personnes qu'il aime.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

C'était étrange d'entendre dire que Drago Malefoy aimait. A le voir, on imaginait un être froid et insensible, incapable d'avoir ne serais-ce qu'un sentiment d'amour minime pour quelqu'un.

- Et toi, comment tu savais pour la mission de Drago ? Questionna Blaise à son tour.

- J'étais présent lorsque Dumbledore a été assassiné, répondit Harry d'un ton glacial.

Il revoyait danser devant ses yeux les personnes présentes ce soir-là dans la tour d'astronomie et revoyait à nouveau le corps de Dumbledore tomber après avoir été touché par le sortilège de la mort.

Des larmes menaçaient au coin de ses yeux, mais il se força à ne pas les laisser couler.

- J'aurais aimé l'empêcher de le faire, chuchota Blaise d'une voix mortifiée, comme si il se parlait à lui-même. J'aurais aimé l'empêcher d'assassiner Dumbledore. Mais il m'évitait comme la peste. D'habitude, dans la salle commune, il restait avec moi, il n'y avait qu'au dehors qu'il remettait son masque de Malefoy. Mais à son retour des vacances, il avait changé et ne quittait plus Crabbe et Goyle. C'est Parkinson qui m'a appris ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Mais je n'ai jamais pu lui parler seul à seul.

Blaise se tut et Harry dit, il ne savait trop pourquoi :

- Malefoy n'a pas tué Dumbledore, c'est Rogue qui l'a fait. Malefoy était prêt à accepter la proposition de Dumbledore de le mettre, lui et ses parents, en sécurité. Il lui proposait de les mettre sous la protection de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il commençait à douter quand les Mangemorts sont arrivés. Il aurait accepté, je pense . . .

Harry resta dans ses pensées.

Depuis combien de temps croyait-il à l'innocence de Malefoy ? Était-il certain de ce qu'il avançait ?

Tout son être répondait à l'affirmative.

Drago Malefoy était mesquin, mais il n'avait rien d'un meurtrier. Quand il l'avait trouvé dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, il avait bien vu qu'il était à bout de force.

Malefoy était peut-être très méchant, mais il ne l'était pas assez, pas cruel, au point de pouvoir assassiner des gens sans défenses.

* * *

_Et voilà, chapitre terminé. Le prochain s'intitulera : **Où l'on s'interroge beaucoup** et sera un point de vue de Drago. _

_A bientôt ! _

_Biz_


	5. Où l'on s'interroge beaucoup

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous n'avez pas trop froid ( je dis ça, parce que moi je ne sens plus mes doigts, et c'est pas pratique pour écrire )._

_Enfin bref, ma petite vie trépidante n'interresse personne ( même pas moi, alors c'est dire ) alors je vous laisse avec ce petit chapitre que j'aime beaucoup parce qu'il est entièrement axé sur mon petit chouchou et sa nouvelle amie. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Où l'on s'interroge beaucoup.**

Drago se réveilla en sursaut.

Les hurlements de son cauchemar résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles et il passa une main tremblante sur son visage en sueur.

Il ordonna à sa respiration de se calmer, ses coudes posés sur ses genoux pliés tout près de son corps. Il resta ainsi prostré de longues secondes qui lui parurent interminables à cause des images de son cauchemar qui revenaient sans cesse.

Une fois fait, il enleva son visage de la paume de ses mains et jeta un œil dehors à travers la minuscule lucarne de sa chambre.

Il faisait nuit.

Et il était dans cette misérable pièce que des gens osaient appeler chambre.

Finalement, ce n'était pas un rêve, il s'était bel et bien échappé des geôles du Seigneur des Ténèbres grâce à l'aide son parrain Severus Rogue et d'une jeune femme, à peine plus âgée que lui, qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout.

A présent qu'il était un peu plus apte à réfléchir, il comprenait toute la bêtise de son geste.

Il avait peut-être sauvé sa vie, mais cela ne durerait pas. On n'échappait jamais éternellement au Seigneur des Ténèbres et ce n'était pas cette misérable bicoque qui allait le protéger de la fureur du Maître.

Protéger . . .

Le souffle coupé, Drago se leva en repensant à quelque chose d'absolument essentiel.

Sa mère.

Sa mère qu'il avait condamnée en s'enfuyant.

Comment avait-il pu oublier la menace qui pesait sur elle, l'épée de Damoclès suspendue au dessus de sa tête que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait faire tomber à tout moment !

Il le savait, il savait que si il désobéissait au Maître, sa mère paierait de sa vie.

En s'échappant de sa prison, il l'avait condamnée à mort.

Et cela il ne pouvait l'accepter.

Debout au milieu de la chambre, il jeta un regard perdu autour de lui.

Depuis combien de temps était-il dans cette appartement ? Quel jour étaient-ils ? Avait-il encore une chance de sauver sa mère en se rendant maintenant au Maître ? Ou était-elle déjà passée de vie à trépas ?

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Elle était éclairée par la lune qu'on voyait apparaître au dessus des habitations à travers la large fenêtre du salon, permettant à Drago de distinguer dans la pénombre, le canapé déplié où dormait Florelia.

Il ne voyait d'elle que le derrière de sa tête et son dos, soulevés par sa douce respiration. Elle était allongée sur le ventre et avait passé ses deux mains sous son oreiller.

Il pénétra silencieusement dans la pièce et referma soigneusement et sans un bruit la porte derrière lui.

En se réveillant, elle penserait qu'il dormait encore et mettrait de longues heures à comprendre qu'il était parti.

Il fit un pas en avant et s'immobilisa quand il vit la jeune femme bouger dans son sommeil.

Elle se retourna et s'installa sur le dos, une main posée sur son ventre dénudé par le tee-shirt remonté au dessus de son nombril.

Drago pouvait voir son ventre plat se soulever et se baisser au rythme de sa respiration calme.

Il haussa un sourcil, se demandant subitement, pourquoi est-ce qu'une jeune femme aussi jeune et aussi jolie était devenue aussi proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne, en grimaçant, que le Maître était après tout, lui aussi, un homme. Et avait donc des envies bassement mortelles à assouvir.

Drago résista à l'envie de vomir quand il imagina brièvement Florelia au lit avec le Maître et se promit de ne plus _jamais _avoir ce genre de visions mentales.

Il avança encore d'un pas et passa derrière le canapé-lit, frôlant au passage les vêtements de Florelia, qui se trouvait par terre. Il passait devant la porte de la salle de bains entrouverte, quand il aperçu quelque chose.

Sur le rebord du lavabo crasseux et rouillé, se trouvaient des vêtements d'hommes.

Il eut un sourire en coin dans la plus pure tradition Malefoy et pénétra dans la petite salle d'eau pour les prendre. Quitte à se présenter devant le Maître, autant le faire bien habillé.

Car ce n'était pas avec ces fripes déchirées et couvertes de sang qu'il allait faire bonne impression - non pas qu'il en ait besoin. Mais un Malefoy devait toujours être bien sous tout rapport.

Il enleva sa chemise devenue marron de poussière et de sang à cause du mois passé au cachot, et son pantalon tellement déchiré qu'il hésitait encore à le nommer ainsi. Il ne garda sur lui que son caleçon et revêtit le pantalon de coupe classique noir et la chemise blanche ressemblant étrangement à ce qu'il portait avant.

Elle avait été chercher les vêtements à Poudlard ou quoi ? Manquait plus que l'écusson de Serpentard sur la chemise pour parfaire le tableau.

Il ressortit de la salle de bains et ce fut là qu'il y pensa.

Sa baguette.

Il n'avait plus sa baguette magique qui lui avait été confisquée d'autorité par il ne savait quel Mangemort lors de la première visite dans les cachots.

Il frissonna en y repensant mais refoula bien vite ses pensées orageuses. Les mauvais souvenirs devaient rester au fin fond de sa mémoire, là où il ne les reverrait jamais ! Un Malefoy ne craquait jamais !

De toute façon, il n'aurait pas besoin de sa baguette pour transplaner, alors ce n'était pas bien grave.

Il avança doucement vers la porte d'entrée, posa sa main sur la poignée pour l'ouvrir . . . Et reçu une décharge de magie qui le fit reculer en agitant vivement sa main, comme si il s'était brûlé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il sursauta et fit volte face.

Florelia était à genoux sur son lit, le visage froid et dur, sa baguette pointée sur le cœur de Drago. Il se dépêcha de reconstituer son masque de froideur, pour ne pas lui laisser voir qu'il avait été surpris et qu'il était agacé de s'être fait prendre.

- Je m'en vais, répondit-il, s'attendant à recevoir un Stupéfix entre les deux yeux.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle, sans baisser sa baguette, mais avec un peu plus de douceur dans la voix, comme si elle était réellement intéressée par la réponse à venir.

Drago fut étonné de la répartie de Florelia. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui en demande la raison.

- Il faut que je retourne auprès du Maître.

Elle soupira et abaissa sa baguette, s'asseyant sur ses talons.

- Peux tu me dire ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête pour que tu décides rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Es-tu seulement conscient que ce serait un suicide pur et simple ?

Drago la fusilla du regard, en croisant les bras, en une attitude froide.

- Il tuera ma mère.

Florelia ouvrit la bouche, complètement ébahie.

Il ne le montra pas, mais il était fier de lui avoir rabattu son caquet. Il n'en avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, et il était content de la voir ainsi.

- Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais fait échapper sans mettre ta mère en sécurité ? S'écria-t-elle, totalement abasourdie.

Drago en laissa tomber ses bras.

- Vous saviez pour ma mère ?

Elle grimaça outrageusement et répondit en s'asseyant plus convenablement sur son lit :

- Bien entendu que je le savais. Je connais le Maître comme si je l'avais fait. Je sais pertinemment comment il agit, et je savais que ta mère était menacée. Je l'ai mise en sûreté avant de venir te chercher dans les cachots. _Et par pitié, ne me vouvoie pas ! _

Drago en eut le souffle coupé, mais il s'efforça de ne pas le montrer.

Son père lui avait enseigné que montrer ses émotions était une faiblesse et que c'était ainsi que la plupart des traîtres à leur sang étaient morts.

- Où est-elle ?

- Narcissa est protégée par le Sortilège Fidelitas. Elle ne craint rien.

Drago savait très bien ce qu'était ce sortilège et il était étonné que sa mère y soit soumise.

- Où est-elle ? Répéta-t-il.

Florelia soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- Je ne suis pas le Gardien du Secret alors je ne peux pas te le dire, mais je te jure que là où elle est, elle ne craint absolument rien.

- Si ce n'est pas toi, qui est-ce alors ?

- Severus.

Il fronça des sourcils.

Severus était un Mangemort et il l'avait maintes fois prouvé. Comment alors, Florelia pouvait lui faire autant confiance ?

- Comment peux-tu savoir qu'il ne dira rien au Maître ? demanda-t-il fraîchement, lui en voulant déjà de faire prendre des risques inconsidérés à sa mère.

Elle eut un petit rire jaune.

- Je sais des choses que tu ignores, Drago, et ce n'est pas parce que j'ai l'air d'avoir ton âge que je suis aussi ignorante que toi.

Une rage sourde monta en lui.

Il était loin d'être ignorant et cette satané femme le mettait au défi de le prouver.

- Je ne te permets pas de dire que je suis ignorant. Je suis loin de l'être. J'ai toujours eu les meilleures notes à Poudlard, et mes parent m'ont enseigné beaucoup de choses sur la magie noire ainsi que de . . .

Il se tut quand il vit le regard glacé de Florelia sur lui et se maudit immédiatement d'être aussi faible face à elle. Comment arrivait-elle à faire ça, aussi bien que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

A chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard, il avait l'impression de redevenir un gamin qui aurait fait une bêtise, ou d'être un Mangemort ayant failli à sa mission.

Ce fut d'un ton aussi glacial que le pôle Sud que Florelia lui répondit :

- Je parlais d'ignorance en terme de vie, Drago. Tu as reçu une éducation scolaire, certes. Tes parents t'ont bien élevé, bien qu'on se demande si le mot " bien " convienne, mais bon. Par contre pour ce qui est de vivre, tu ne t'y connais absolument pas du tout. T'es tu déjà retrouvé cerné de Mangemorts voulant ta peau ? As-tu déjà encouru des risques mortels pour toi, simplement pour protéger une personne que tu aimes ? As-tu déjà couru, plus vite que le vent, simplement pour échapper à un funeste destin ? As-tu déjà ressenti la douleur de la mort, de l'abandon ou de la haine ? Tu ne connais absolument rien de la vie, Drago, et je vais me faire un plaisir de te l'enseigner.

Drago n'en montra rien - ou en tout cas, il l'espérait fortement - mais le discours de Florelia avait un sentiment de vécu. Comme si tout ce qu'elle avait dit, elle l'avait déjà ressenti.

Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas avoir eu le temps de les vivre et d'en parler de la sorte. Elle n'était pas plus vieille que lui après tout.

Il croisa son regard et fronça des sourcils.

Quelque chose d'étrange montait en lui.

Cette sensation de vertige au creux de son ventre. Cette gorge serrée, qui ne savait pas quoi dire. Ces mâchoires serrées indécises. Cette augmentation des battements de son cœur. Sa tête qui tournait.

Était-ce cela qu'on appelait le doute ? Était-ce ça que les gens ressentaient, quand tout ce à quoi ils croyaient, s'effondrait comme un château de carte ?

Il y avait un arrière goût étrange dans le discours de Florelia. Ces yeux bleus étaient vrillés à son regard gris et il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Contrairement à lui, elle lui permettait de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait.

Et au fond de ses yeux, Florelia avait cette souffrance, cette rage de vaincre. Il y retrouva ce qu'il avait aperçu la première fois qu'il avait croisé son regard : cette maturité acquise trop vite.

Qu'avait-elle vu, ou fait, pour posséder un tel regard ?

Il s'avança doucement, précautionneusement et s'écarta de la porte. Il rejoignit le lit ou Florelia était assise et s'installa à côté d'elle.

Il fit alors une chose que jamais il n'aurait penser faire. Il prononça des mots que jamais personne vivante n'avait entendus :

- J'ai peur.

Et étrangement, cela sembla apaiser Florelia.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Il bougea alors que les dernières brumes du sommeil s'éloignaient. Il sentit une résistance au niveau de son ventre, et ouvrit les yeux sur un spectacle inattendu.

Il était allongé sur le dos, dans le lit de Florelia et la jeune femme dormait à côté de lui, un bras en travers de son ventre. Voilà d'où venait la résistance.

Se demandant comment il en était arrivé à ça, il força ses souvenirs de la veille à se rassembler.

Après qu'il lui eut fait cet aveu, le comportement de Florelia avait changé du tout au tout. Elle s'était faite prévenante et douce, rassurante et attentive, abandonnant son ton froid et furieux.

Il avait reçu de sa part, ce que si peu de personnes lui avaient offert.

Une épaule sur laquelle pleurer.

Étrangement, sans aucune gêne, ni honte, il avait pleuré et sangloté entre les bras de Florelia, qui lui avait caressé le dos et les cheveux, tout en lui murmurant des mots de réconfort dont il ne se souvenait pas. Ensuite, c'était le trou noir. Certainement qu'il s'était endormi.

Il repoussa délicatement le bras de la jeune femme, veillant à ne pas la réveiller, et s'assit en baillant ostensiblement.

Il se leva et passa dans la cuisine voir si il y avait quelque chose de comestible à se mettre sous la dent dans les placards. Il y trouva - fort heureusement - des paquets de gâteaux qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qu'il jugea comestible et il retourna s'asseoir sur le lit, ses pensées tourbillonnant dans sa tête.

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec Florelia et il se posait de nombreuses questions sur elle. La première étant : Qui était-elle ?

Car pour l'instant, la seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'elle s'appelait Florelia. Pour le reste ce n'était que spéculation de sa part.

D'où venait-elle ? Qui étaient ses parents ? Quelle lien avait elle avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres (il refusait de repenser à l'idée qui l'avait effleurée la veille) ? Pourquoi faisait-elle tout ça pour lui ? Et comment pouvait-elle être certaine de l'entière coopération de Severus ?

Même lui ne mettrait pas sa main à couper qu'il savait tout de son parrain. Il était peut-être l'une des personnes les plus proches du maître des potions, mais il était loin de pouvoir se vanter de bien le connaître. Severus était tellement secret . . .

Et puis, qu'allaient-ils faire à présent ? Ils étaient planqués dans un appartement miteux, au milieu du Chemin de Traverse, et Florelia était persuadée qu'on ne les y trouverait pas.

Il ne préférait même pas essayer de penser comme elle, c'était beaucoup trop fatiguant et son cerveau n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner comme tous les autres. Pourtant, contre toute attente, elle semblait être convaincue que jamais les Mangemorts ne viendraient les chercher ici.

D'accord, il était très difficile d'imaginer Drago Malefoy dans un tel lieu, mais ne disait-on pas que la faim justifie les moyens ? Il fallait dire qu'entre un appartement rudimentaire et la mort, le choix était vite fait.

Et les restrictions qu'elle lui avait données ? Ne pas sortir, n'ouvrir à personne en son absence, ne pas s'approcher des fenêtres, pourquoi faisait-elle tout cela ? Pourquoi cherchait-elle à le protéger avec autant de force ?

Il eut une idée.

Et si c'était sa mère qui le lui avait demandé ?

Il rejeta immédiatement cette pensée très loin.

Jamais Narcissa Malefoy n'aurait fait une telle chose. Aussi loin que ses souvenirs remontaient, elle avait toujours été une grande partisane du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et à ses yeux, les paroles du Maître avaient force de loi. Même si elle avait demandé à Severus de faire le Serment Inviolable.

Encore maintenant, Drago ignorait tout des termes de ce Serment. Quelles en avaient été les paroles exactes ? Peut-être que son parrain accomplisse sa mission à sa place si il n'y parvenait pas ? Qu'il tue Dumbledore à sa place ?

Ses mains tremblèrent et son esprit le ramena automatiquement en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, cette fameuse nuit.

Il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir, mais irrémédiablement, au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, ces souvenirs l'assaillaient. Combien de fois durant le mois qu'il avait passé en captivité, il avait revu ce corps tomber de la tour sous le Sortilège de Severus ? Cent, deux cent fois ? Peut-être plus ?

Il laissa tomber sa tête entre ses paumes ouvertes, appuyant fortement sur ses yeux, à tel point qu'il commença à voir des flashs de lumière sous ses yeux et que sa tête se mit à lui lancer.

Il sentit un mouvement dans le lit et il se retourna.

Florelia gigotait, signe qu'elle ne tarderait pas à se réveiller.

Et effectivement, ses yeux papillonnèrent et s'ouvrirent. Elle fixa un point invisible au plafond, l'air triste et perdue, puis elle tourna la tête vers Drago, retrouvant un visage neutre.

Alors elle aussi portait un masque en toute circonstance ?

- Bonjour Drago.

- Bonjour.

Il restèrent là à se regarder en chien de faïence, puis Florelia sembla subitement prise d'un poussé d'énergie car elle se mit debout sur le lit en tendant un doigt vers lui et une main sur la hanche et, d'un air impérieux mais avec une note d'humour dans la voix, elle lui dit :

- Drago Malefoy, obéit à ta maîtresse et va me chercher un verre de lait.

Ébahi, il ne savait pas si il devait rire ou pleurer, il se contenta donc de la regarder d'un air impassible.

Puis sans crier gare, elle fit un bond sur le lit et atterrit totalement allongée, manquant de peu de l'éborgner avec son pied droit. Sa tête s'enfonça dans l'oreiller et elle atterrit les bras en croix et l'air boudeur.

- Drago, on va en avoir pour un bout de temps dans cet appart miteux, alors s'il te plait, fais de ton mieux pour m'aider à alléger l'atmosphère.

- C'est à dire ?

- Connais-tu le sens du mot " humour " ?

Drago la fusilla du regard alors qu'elle lui adressait un demi sourire taquin.

- Si tu me demandes si je sais plaisanter, la réponse est oui.

Elle eut une mimique de doute.

- Mouais, j'ai comme l'impression que ton humour n'est pas du tout le même que le mien.

- Pour l'instant, tu ne m'as pas du tout montré de tentatives d'humour, renchérit Drago en agitant le paquet de gâteaux pour voir si il en restait.

Malheureusement pour lui, il semblait qu'il l'avait terminé.

Il soupira et Florelia passa dans son champ de vision.

Elle venait de se lever et s'était rendue dans la cuisine où elle ouvrit un à un les placards, de manière plutôt violente.

- Et merde, va falloir que j'aille faire des courses, marmonna-t-elle en jetant un regard furieux à un paquet de chips vide.

Elle balança ledit paquet par dessus son épaule et celui-ci atterrit dans la poubelle derrière elle et l'avala avec un rot sonore.

Drago leva un sourcil étonné.

Étrange, la poubelle.

D'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul, car Florelia la regarda, elle aussi, avec un sourcil relevé et étonné.

Elle regarda ensuite Drago et annonça :

- Je vais aller me laver et j'irai ensuite faire quelques courses, histoire qu'on ne crève pas de faim. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non, sauf si tu peux me ramener deux ou trois vêtements de rechanges.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Non, Severus nous les apportera si il peut, autrement j'irai les chercher.

Puis elle passa dans la salle de bains, sans autre forme d'explications. Drago lui, pataugeait dans la semoule. Il avait passé à peine vingt-quatre heures avec la demoiselle, et déjà il ne comprenait plus rien.

Soudain, une boule enflammée apparut au dessus de lui et il se leva précipitamment du lit, histoire de s'en éloigner le plus possible. Il vit le feu s'éteindre rapidement et laisser place à un oiseau au plumage magnifique qui alla se percher sur le dossier du canapé d'un air digne.

Drago le regarda, les yeux ronds.

Cet oiseau, c'était . . .

- Fumseck !

Drago sursauta au cri de joie de Florelia qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain, seulement habillée d'une serviette dans laquelle elle s'était soigneusement enveloppée.

Le moins que l'on pouvait dire c'est qu'elle avait un corps à rendre un homo hétéro.

Elle dépassa le jeune homme et s'avança vers l'oiseau qui l'accueillit avec un cri mélodieux.

- Cet oiseau, ce ne serait pas . . . Commença Drago.

- Si, le coupa-t-elle en caressant le plumage de l'oiseau et en détachant la lettre qu'il avait à la patte et qu'il n'avait pas remarquée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Demanda-t-il.

Florelia ne répondit pas, mais décacheta l'enveloppe et déplia la lettre qu'elle contenait avant de la lire.

Drago avait la furieuse envie de lire derrière son dos, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'apprécierait pas des masses.

Les yeux de la jeune fille parcouraient rapidement le parchemin d'un bout à l'autre et un sourire victorieux commença à fleurir sur ses lèvres.

- Une bonne nouvelle ? demanda Drago alors qu'elle repliait la lettre avec des gestes lents, le regard perdu.

- Une très bonne nouvelle même, répondit-elle en se retournant et en lui tendant la lettre. Lis-la, tu verras par toi-même. Je vais finir de me laver pendant ce temps.

Drago prit la lettre et suivit du regard, Florelia qui retournait dans la salle d'eau.

Qu'y avait-il donc d'écrit dans cette lettre ? Et de qui venait-elle, pour que ce soit le Phénix de Dumbledore qui l'apporte ? A qui était-elle adressée ?

Voulant couper court à ce interrogations, Drago s'assit sur le lit défait, déplia la lettre, et commença à la lire, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant quand il lança un rapide coup d'œil au destinataire et émetteur de la lettre.

_Cher Harry, _

_Cette lettre risque de t'étonner beaucoup, mais j'espère grandement qu'elle t'ouvrira les yeux. _

_Sache tout d'abord que cette lettre ne te sera pas adressée tant que je ne serai pas mort. Si aujourd'hui tu la tiens entre tes mains, c'est que ma vie sur cette bonne vieille terre s'est achevée. Je t'écris pour que deux ou trois choses soient mises au clair._

_Tout d'abord, je dois te parler de la personne qui te remettra cette missive en main même. _

_Malgré tout ce que pourra te faire ressentir Florelia, sache qu'elle n'est en rien ton ennemi. _

_Elle a vécu des choses aussi terribles que toi, voire plus, et elle combattra Lord Voldemort à tes côtés jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Ne refuse pas l'aide qu'elle pourrait t'apporter et écoute la, comme tu m'aurais écouté, moi. Si jamais elle venait à te demander de l'aide, ne la lui refuse pas, comme je ne la lui aurais jamais refusée. Tu la trouveras étonnante, inquiétante parfois, souvent agaçante, mais sache que jamais elle ne te fera de mal, ni à toi, ni à toutes les personnes qui oeuvrent pour terrasser le mal._

_J'espère au moins qu'entre nous, cela est clair. _

_Ensuite, j'aborderai avec toi, un point qui je sais, te rebutera. Lis cette lettre jusqu'au bout, Harry, avant de me maudire. _

_Je dois t'avertir que tu dois faire confiance à Severus Rogue. Si, comme je le pense, il m'a assassiné, je dois t'avertir que c'est à ma demande. Oui, Harry, tu as très bien lu, et non, je ne suis pas fou (comme beaucoup se plaisent à le croir ). Seulement, il faut que tu saches que plusieurs choses ont fait que je suis arrivé à obliger Severus à me tuer si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Le jeune Drago Malefoy a reçu l'ordre de Lord Voldemort de m'assassiner, sous peine que lui et sa mère ne soient tués si il échouait. Je sais pertinemment qu'au long de ses nombreux mois, tu l'as suspecté de préparer quelque chose et que tu devais être furieux de voir que je ne prenais pas tes avertissements au sérieux. Seulement, j'étais déjà au courant de la mission de Drago, Severus me l'ayant rapporté. Avant la rentrée, Severus avait fait le Serment Inviolable à Narcissa Malefoy de veiller, de protéger son fils et de mener à bien sa mission lui-même, si le jeune Malefoy n'y arrivait pas. Je te ferai grâce des longues discussiosn et des nombreuses disputes qui ont découlé de ces révélations, mais le fait est que j'ai fait promettre à Severus de me tuer, si il s'avérait que Drago n'y arrivait pas, pour le protéger. Et je sais pertinemment qu'il ne l'aura pas fait. Malgré ses grands airs, Harry, Drago Malefoy n'a pas la cruauté nécessaire pour tuer de sang froid._

_Alors, ne refuse pas les informations que pourrait te donner Severus. Dès que tu seras prêt à recevoir à nouveau ces informations, fais en lui part grâce au moyen de communication habituel des membres de l'Ordre. Il attend de vos nouvelles impatiemment, bien qu'il doit aussi appréhender le moment où il se retrouvera de nouveau face à face avec les membres._

_Je pense avoir tout dit, et espère que tu prendra mes conseils avec le plus grand sérieux, Harry. N'oublie pas que tu es le dernier espoir pour le monde sorcier de vaincre Lord Voldemort, et que tout se joue autour de toi._

_Je te souhaite aussi beaucoup de chance et beaucoup de courage pour mener à bien la mission que je t'ai confiée tout au long de nos rendez-vous._

_Et n'oublie pas, Harry, aie confiance en Florelia et en Severus, comme tu avais confiance en moi._

_Avec toute mon affection, _

_Le 12/04/1997 à Poudlard,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Ses mains tremblaient.

Sa gorge était nouée, et il devait se faire violence pour ne laisser aucun son sortir de ses lèvres.

Deux sillons étaient tracés sur ses joues, par les larmes qui s'écoulaient de ses yeux.

Il savait. Dumbledore savait pour sa mission et pour le Serment Inviolable. Il avait ordonné à Severus de le tuer, si jamais lui n'y arrivait pas. Toujours, Dumbledore avait su pour sa mission et n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher.

- Je vois que tu as fini de la lire.

Drago sursauta violemment et vit Florelia, les bras croisés, adossée au chambranle de la porte de la salle de bains, habillée des mêmes vêtements que la veille.

Il sécha ses larmes aussi discrètement que possible, alors qu'elle faisait peser sur lui un regard d'une douceur extrême.

- Je pense que tu as compris pourquoi je fais totalement confiance à Severus, maintenant.

Il hocha la tête, ne pouvant lâcher des yeux le morceau de parchemin qu'il tenait à la main.

- Ne t'inquiète plus alors, ta mère est en sécurité.

Il hocha à nouveau la tête, totalement perdu, et se moquant bien du fait qu'elle le voit.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, aucun des deux ne faisant mine de bouger.

Enfin, Drago posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis longtemps :

- Qui es-tu ?

Un sourire mystérieux lui répondit.

- Bien des gens se sont posés la question, et continueront à se la poser. Malheureusement, seule une poignée d'entre eux connaissent la vérité. Et pour toi, il n'est pas encore l'heure. Mais promis, un jour, tu sauras.

* * *

_Oui, oui, promis, vous aussi un jour vous saurez . . . mais pas tout de suite, et pas tout d'un coup, faut bien préservez le mystère un peu ! lol. Comment ça je suis méchante ? Mais pas du tout, voyons ! _

_Enfin passons. Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue d'Harry ( faites semblant d'être surpris ) et s'intitulera **Où l'on fête un évènement** ( en l'occurence le mariage de Bill et Fleur si vous voulez vraiment le savoir ). _

_A mercredi prochain tout le monde ! _

_Biz_


	6. Où l'on fête un évènement

_Bonjour à tous. _

_Voilà la suite.Je préviens qu'il ne faut pas s'inquièter pour le début du chapitre, mon cerveau est un peu parti en sucette à ce moment-là. mdr ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Où l'on fête un évènement**

Il volait.

Il volait loin au dessus des cimes des arbres de la forêt interdite.

Sans balai, sans rien. Il volait tout simplement. Les bras en croix, ses cheveux ébouriffés par le vent. Il volait.

Un sifflement.

Il baissa la tête. Il y avait quelqu'un en bas.

Il se retrouva instantanément dans la Grande Salle, assis dans le siège d'or du directeur et regardant les premières années s'avancer vers le Choixpeau.

Lord Voldemort s'avança et laissa Dobby, le directeur adjoint lui poser le choixpeau miteux sur la tête. Une large bouche se fendit sur le chapeau et annonça :

- Serpentard.

Voldemort se leva et cria en tapant du pied.

- Non, non, non, moi je veux être à Gryffondor !

Alors, Hagrid se leva de la table des Poufsouffle et cria à son tour :

- Non ! Moi je veux qu'il aille à Poufsouffle, comme ça on pourra se faire plein de bisous !

Hagrid s'approcha alors du siège d'or du directeur et en le regardant dans les yeux, suppliant d'une petite voix :

- Harry, S'il te plait, Harry . . .

Ses yeux étaient larmoyants.

- Harry.

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus aiguë.

- Harry.

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'on le secouait comme un vieux prunier ?

- HARRY !

Il se réveilla en sursaut et croisa le regard chocolat d'une certaine demoiselle de sa connaissance.

- Ah bah, enfin ! Dépêche toi de te lever, Molly nous attend dans la cuisine.

Harry grogna, et se retourna dans son lit, recherchant la douce chaleur de sa couette, alors que le soleil continuait de faire dodo au dehors.

- Et ne te rendors pas, fit la voix d'Hermione sur le pas de la porte.

Il résista à l'envie de lui envoyer son coussin à la figure et s'assit dans son lit en se frottant les yeux et en baillant ostensiblement.

- Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi elle m'a réveillé ? Demanda-t-il aux deux jeunes hommes qui se réveillaient eux aussi difficilement.

Il vit un Ron complètement échevelé sortir de sous sa couette et de regarder autour de lui d'un air perdu.

Ce fut un Blaise tout aussi à côté de la plaque que les deux autres, qui lui répondit :

- Je crois que Mme Weasley nous attend en bas.

Harry s'étira difficilement, en repensant à la soirée de la veille.

Comme tous les soirs depuis deux semaines, les trois adolescents s'étaient couchés tard, après avoir passé la journée à aider aux préparatifs du mariage, et la soirée à plaisanter et décompresser dans l'intimité de la chambre de Ron. Depuis la fête de son anniversaire, Molly avait passé tous les jours à mettre tout en ordre pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur . . .

Qui avait lieu le jour même !

Il se leva précipitamment, et secoua vigoureusement les deux autres jeunes hommes qui menaçaient de se rendormir.

- Hey, les gars, vous rendormez pas !

- Pourquoi ? Grogna la voix de Ron. Le soleil n'est pas levé, et tu ne t'appelles pas Hermione, il me semble.

- C'est vrai, mais si tu ne veux pas arriver ne retard au mariage de ton frère, tu ferais mieux de te lever, fit Harry avec justesse en essayant de sauter dans un jean bleu.

L'ambiance changea du tout au tout dans la pièce, quand Blaise et Ron sautèrent hors de leur lit, furetant dans la chambre pour rechercher de quoi s'habiller pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient attablés à la table de la cuisine et mangeaient aussi vite que possible, évitant de croiser le regard furieux que Molly faisait peser sur eux.

- C'est la dernière fois que vous vous couchez aussi tard, si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous lever tous seuls !

Elle posa une assiette de toasts grillés devant eux, et Ron se jeta dessus comme un affamé, sous le regard hilare des jumeaux déjà apprêtés et ceux dégoûtés d'Hermione et Ginny.

A travers la fenêtre de la cuisine, Harry pouvait voir le soleil commencer à se lever, et baigner d'une leur rose le jardin des Weasley, décoré pour la cérémonie.

Des tables rondes, d'une dizaine de convives chacune, avaient été disséminées face à une grande estrade qui accueillerait un orchestre, sous un chapiteau blanc décoré de fleurs rose jaune et blanche. Il leur avait fallu toute la journée de la veille pour tout mettre en place, sous les cris exaspérants de Fleur qui résonnaient encore aux oreilles d'Harry. La cérémonie ne devait débuter qu'à dix heures du matin, mais ils avaient tous été réceptionnés aux aurores pour pouvoir se préparer tranquillement et pouvoir accueillir les premiers invités dans le jardin de derrière où aurait lieu le mariage.

Harry descendit rapidement son bol de chocolat chaud, et se leva en même temps que Ron et les jumeaux.

- On revient d'ici une heure, maman, dit Fred. Juste le temps de régler deux ou trois trucs à la boutique et de nous préparer.

- D'accord, mais ne soyez pas en retard, menaça-t-elle avec un mouvement de spatule dans leur direction.

Ils acquiescèrent et sortirent de la maison pour transplaner.

Harry et Ron commençaient à monter les escaliers, quand Molly les rappela. Ils retournèrent dans la cuisine, et Harry remarqua plusieurs chouettes qui avaient atterrit sur la table.

- Vos lettres de Poudlard, dit-elle alors qu'Hermione, Blaise et Ginny prenaient déjà notes de leurs parchemins.

Harry s'avança vers la chouette qui portait la lettre à son nom, et son cœur se serra douloureusement quand il l'attrapa.

Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de retourner à Poudlard cette année, et même quand il avait su que finalement l'école rouvrait ses portes, malgré les doutes du professeur McGonagall quelques semaines auparavant, il n'avait pas changé d'avis. Sa priorité était de trouver les Horcruxes afin d'éliminer Voldemort une bonne fois pour toutes. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas en allant en cours qu'il arriverait à mener à bien sa mission.

Un cri suraigu le tira de ses pensées, et il croisa le regard doux et compréhensif d'Hermione qui avait compris à quoi il pensait, avant de tourner son regard vers Ginny qui sautillait sur place, les larmes aux yeux.

Il se rappela alors qu'elle venait certainement de recevoir ses résultats de BUSE.

- Oh Merlin, Ginny ! S'exclama Molly, les larmes au bord des yeux, elle aussi. Tu as eu six BUSE ! Six ! Comme je suis fière de toi ma petite fille !

Ginny disparut soudainement dans l'étreinte de sa mère et en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de Ron, Harry s'efforça de ne pas éclater de rire, ça aurait pu être mal vu. Son regard croisa alors celui de Blaise, qui lui sembla triste.

Qu'avait donc le métis ?

- C'est bon, maman, j'ai compris, je crois que tu peux me lâcher maintenant.

Molly fit un pas en arrière et dit à sa fille, en passant une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux :

- Ma petite fille est une grande maintenant.

Ginny réussit finalement à échapper à sa mère, et Molly se retourna alors vers Hermione qui regardait quelque chose dans sa main et ne semblait ne pas en croire ses yeux.

- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Harry.

- Je . . . Je, fit-elle, incapable de répondre, en montrant ce qu'elle avait dans la main à son ami.

Harry attrapa l'insigne et y découvrit les initiales P-e-C. Il ne put retenir un sourire resplendissant de joie pour la jeune femme et la félicita tout en lui rendant son insigne.

- Honnêtement Hermione, je crois que tu t'en doutais, déclara Ron qui avait regardé par dessus l'épaule d'Harry.

Une légère teinte rosée s'empara des joues de leur amie, et tous trois éclatèrent de rire.

- Félicitation Hermione, dit tout simplement Blaise, alors qu'elle disparaissait à son tour dans l'étreinte de Molly.

Harry lui, était très fier d'elle. Tous savaient parfaitement qu'elle aurait l'insigne, il ne pouvait en être autrement, mais de penser qu'elle avait décidé de délaisser tout ça, seulement pour l'accompagner dans sa recherche, lui fit prendre la décision d'essayer à nouveau de dissuader ses amis de le suivre. Si là encore, ils refusaient de rester en arrière, alors il ne pourrait plus rien faire. Il n'allait pas non plus les attacher à une chaise !

- Allez, maintenant, montez vous changer tous, les invités ne vont plus tarder à arriver, dit Molly en faisant signe aux adolescents de déguerpir de la cuisine.

Les cinq jeunes gens ne se firent pas prier, et ils retournèrent dans leur chambre.

- Tu as lu la liste ? Demanda Ron à Harry.

- Non pas encore, fit celui-ci. Et puis de toute façon, à quoi ça me servirait, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus bas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner à Poudlard cette année, tu le sais bien.

Ron eut un hochement de tête résigné. Sans doute avait-il cru qu'Harry allait changer d'avis.

Les trois garçons pénétrèrent dans la chambre et commencèrent à se changer en silence.

Harry, qui ne possédait qu'une seule robe de soirée qui était dorénavant trop petite pour lui, devait se résoudre à porter ses plus beaux vêtements moldus, hérités de Dudley. Inutile de dire que ce n'était pas très élégant.

- Ouah, Harry, fit Blaise avec un air dégoûté, tu ne vas tout de même pas mettre ça pour le mariage !

- Bah, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, répondit-il en rougissant. La seule robe de soirée que j'ai date du bal de Noël de la 4ème année, alors . . .

- N'en dis pas plus, j'ai compris, le coupa Blaise en levant la main. Mais il devient vraiment urgent qu'on t'emmène au Chemin de Traverse pour refaire ta garde robe, même moldue.

Harry eut un vague sourire d'excuse et rangea sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean trop grand.

Il détestait qu'on fasse des remarques sur ses vêtements, mais le fait était que Blaise avait raison : il était temps qu'il prenne un peu soin de lui.

Les trois garçons sortirent ensuite de la chambre, apprêtés - du moins pour Ron et Blaise - et rejoignirent les premiers invités présents dans le jardin.

A sa plus grande joie, Harry découvrit que Hagrid était présent et quand celui-ci le vit, il lui fit de grands gestes de la main pour lui faire signe de le rejoindre.

Harry, Ron et Blaise rejoignirent donc le demi-géant qui discutait avec Maugrey.

- Harry, ça fait plaisir de te revoir, s'extasia Hagrid en le serrant dans ses bras, manquant de l'écraser comme un vulgaire moucheron.

- Oui, moi aussi, Hagrid, répondit Harry d'une voix un peu étouffée après que Ron l'ait délivré de l'emprise du colosse, sous les rires à peine cachés de Blaise. Alors, comment se passent vos vacances ?

- Oh, très bien, Harry, je te remercie. J'ai passé trois semaines en France avec Olympe. Tiens d'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, fit-il en glissant une main dans l'une des poches de son manteau, avant d'en ressortir une chose qu'Harry avait du mal à apparenter au domaine du liquide ou du solide.

C'était transparent et vaguement rond, et ça ondulait tel de l'eau dans un sac plastique plutôt résistant. Cela avait la taille de la main d'Hagrid.

- C'est pour ton anniversaire, dit Hagrid en le lui mettant dans la main. Je n'ai pas voulu te l'envoyer par hibou, j'avais peur qu'il ne s'abîme au cours du vol. C'est Olympe qui m'a aidé à le trouver. C'est une nouvelle invention des Français. J'ai pensé que cela pourrait te servir un jour ou l'autre.

Harry était touché par le cadeau, mais il ignorait totalement ce qu'était la masse gélatineuse qu'il avait dans la paume de sa main.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ?

Hagrid parut ravi et déclama :

- C'est une Provisu.

- Une Provisu ? Répéta Harry, échangeant une œillade perdue avec Ron.

- Oui, cela sert à projeter les pensées d'une personne.

Devant l'air hagard des trois garçons devant lui, il pouffa et continua :

- En fait, il faut une pensine pour qu'elle fonctionne. Tu mets les souvenirs dans la pensine et ensuite tu mets la Provisu par dessus en la drapant sur les rebords. Grâce à ça, tout le monde peut voir la teneur des pensées, sans avoir besoin d'y plonger. Pratique, non ?

- Euh oui, effectivement, mais, je ne possède pas de pensine, Hagrid.

Hagrid parut subitement mal à l'aise, et dit d'une petite voix :

- Eh bien, en fait, euh . . . Nous avons lu le testament de Dumbledore, et il te lègue sa pensine, ainsi que tous les souvenirs qui l'accompagnent.

Harry sentit un frisson lui parcourut le dos et les larmes piquer le coin de ses yeux, mais il se força à ne pas en verser une seule.

- Pour l'instant, continua Hagrid en regardant Harry d'un air triste, elle est chez moi. Tu n'auras qu'à passer venir la chercher quand tu auras repris les cours.

Harry hocha la tête tel un automate et remercia Hagrid pour son présent, avant qu'il ne s'éloigne en direction d'Arthur et Maugrey qui discutaient.

- Eh bah dis donc, Harry, fit Ron. Ca, c'est un sacré cadeau. Et ça a du lui coûter une fortune, compléta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mme Maxime a dû participer, répondit Harry d'un ton absent, bien trop occupé à penser que Dumbledore l'avait couché sur son testament.

Son cœur se serra à cette pensée, et il se promit de trouver quelqu'un pour savoir exactement de quoi il en retournait. C'était tout de même assez étonnant que le directeur ait voulu lui léguer sa pensine.

" Pas tout à fait, murmura une petite voix dans un recoin de son cerveau. Après tout, il possède certains souvenirs qu'il ne faut pas mettre les mains de n'importe qui. "

Oui, il était vrai que tout ce qui était en rapport avec Voldemort était à manipuler avec soin.

- Je crois qu'on devrait y aller, fit soudain la voix de Blaise, sortant Harry de ces pensées. La cérémonie ne va plus tarder à commencer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry était assis à l'une des nombreuses tables rondes, avec Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Blaise, les jumeaux, Charlie et sa cavalière, et Gabrielle Delacour, la sœur de Fleur.

Il avait une bouteille de bièraubeurre à la main, et regardait valser les couples sur la piste de danse.

Il était cinq heures de l'après-midi, et le mariage battait son plein, après les deux heures soporifiques à écouter un mage marieur à déblatérer sur la vie commune, et blablabla et blablabla. Harry, tout comme bon nombre de ses amis, avait failli s'endormir. Heureusement que le regard et les coups de coudes d'Hermione l'avait tenu éveillé, bien que la jeune fille avait semblé, elle aussi, faire des efforts pour ne pas roupiller.

Finalement, la cérémonie s'était terminée sans ronflements et les invités avaient pu repasser de l'autre côté de la maison et trouver leurs places attribuées autour des diffèrent tables. Harry avait été plus qu'heureux de se retrouver ainsi placer, car il pouvait discuter avec Ron et Hermione sans être interrompu. Blaise avait beaucoup discuté avec les jumeaux, Charlie avait été obnubilé par sa cavalière, et Ginny et Gabrielle avaient descendu en flammes la mariée qui les avaient forcées à porter leurs robes inconfortables de demoiselles d'honneur toute la journée.

Maintenant, Charlie dansait avec sa compagne, Fred avait invité sa petite sœur, Blaise évoluait sur la piste avec Gabrielle, et George avait invité le professeur McGonagall, qui semblait quelque peu éméchée.

Ne restait donc plus que les trois amis à la table, bien qu'Harry se sentait étrangement seul.

Ron et Hermione évitaient soigneusement le regard de l'autre, et leur ami cherchait une idée pour les forcer à briser ce silence insoutenable et aller danser ensemble, tout cela sans se prendre un Impardonnable.

Harry avisa soudain Hagrid seul à sa table. Il semblait regarder les quelques couples plus ou moins bien assortis sur la piste, et tapait du rythme avec son pied, faisant trembler le sol.

Harry ne l'avait pas remarqué au début, mais il voyait à présent les marques sur le visage de son ami, et comprit qu'il avait dû effectuer une mission pour l'Ordre peu de temps auparavant.

Et là, la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? C'était pourtant simple comme bonjour.

Il se leva précipitamment et annonça distraitement à ses amis :

- Je vais rejoindre Hagrid, alors vous n'avez qu'à danser ensemble vu que vous ne me laisserez pas seul.

Il s'éloigna de sa table, non sans avoir clairement entendu ses deux amis étouffer une exclamation abasourdie.

Harry évita soigneusement Fred et Ginny qui ne semblaient pas très doués pour la valse, ou faisaient peut-être seulement exprès de ne pas savoir danser, et arriva à la table d'Hagrid.

- Oh, Harry, tu ne danses pas ? S'étonna Hagrid alors qu'Harry s'asseyait sur la chaise à la droite du demi-géant

- Non, mais vous non plus à ce que je vois, répondit malicieusement Harry.

Hagrid parut gêné et répondit :

- Oh, tu sais, moi la danse . . .

- Oui, je suis pareil, sourit Harry.

Maintenant qu'il était là, il ne savait pas trop comment aborder le problème. Il n'allait tout de même pas y aller franco sans une bonne explication, ça paraîtrait suspect.

Il se creusa les méninges en silence pendant quelques minutes, puis il trouva une idée. Pas super, mais une idée tout de même.

- Vous savez, Hagrid, commença-t-il, hésitant exprès pour montrer sa gêne, je me pose souvent des questions sur la Première Guerre.

Hagrid ne dit rien, mais à son attitude raide, Harry comprit qu'il avait toute son attention.

- J'ai toujours voulu savoir, combien de personnes étaient mortes avant mes parents, que ce soit aussi bien de notre côté que dans celui opposé. Je me suis toujours demandé combien de personnes est-ce que Voldemort avait réussi à tuer avant de disparaître, ajouta-t-il, malgré lui, tout bas.

Il ne dit rien de plus, plongé dans ses pensées.

Il avait dit ça, simplement pour mieux amadouer Hagrid, mais force était d'admettre que c'était vrai. Il avait toujours été curieux de savoir comment s'était déroulée la Première Guerre, certainement parce qu'il voulait savoir ce qui l'attendait. Après tout, toutes les guerres se ressemblaient, et celle-ci ne ferait pas exception à la règle.

- Eh bien, fit Hagrid, je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour te renseigner. Je ne me souviens pas de tout, seulement de ceux que j'ai personnellement connu, mais il me semble que Fol Œil garde une liste avec tous les noms et leur date de décès chez lui. Tu pourras peut-être lui demander.

Harry se retint de soupirer et lança un regard absent sur la piste, où il entraperçut Ron et Hermione danser, mal à l'aise.

- Ce serait une bonne idée, mais Maugrey me poserait plein de questions avec sa paranoïa habituelle.

Il marqua une pause, voulant faire croire qu'il réfléchissait, et proposa du bout des lèvres :

- Vous pourriez peut-être le lui demander pour moi ? Je suis sûr qu'avec vous, il ne sera pas étonné.

Hagrid lui lança un regard pénétrant, et Harry se sentit mal l'aise, bien que n'en montrant rien. Est-ce qu'il se doutait de quelque chose ?

- Il n'y a aucun souci, je lui demanderai.

Apparemment non, il ne se doutait de rien.

- Après tout, c'est normal que tu t'intéresses à ça. Cette guerre te concerne de tellement près. C'est triste qu'aussi jeune, tu doives déjà savoir te défendre conter la mort, soupira Hagrid.

Harry ne dit rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins.

Comme Hagrid ignorait à quel point il était proche de la vérité. Seulement, il ne savait pas qu'Harry ne se cantonnerait pas à se défendre. Il tuerait aussi.

- Harry, Hagrid ! Fit une voix joyeuse près d'eux.

Harry releva la tête et croisa le regard miel de Lupin.

- Professeur Lupin, s'exclama-t-il.

- Harry, soupira Lupin en s'asseyant en face de lui, combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire de ne plus m'appeler professeur. C'est à Tonks qui faut le dire maintenant.

Perdu, Harry répéta :

- Tonks ?!

- Oui, c'est votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle était drôlement contente quand Minerva lui a annoncé la nouvelle.

- Mais, n'était-elle pas assignée à la protection de Poudlard ?

- Un autre Auror va la remplacer.

- Oh. Mais c'est super pour elle, alors.

- Oui, et elle a vraiment hâte !

Harry et Lupin échangèrent un sourire au moment où Hermione proposait à un Hagrid rougissant de danser avec elle.

Harry pensa qu'elle était bien courageuse pour demander au demi-géant une valse. Après tout, il n'était pas un modèle de légèreté et il avait tendance à marcher sur les pieds.

- Au fait, Harry, est-ce que Molly t'a prévenu ?

- De quoi ? Demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés.

- Les sortilèges ont enfin été installés au square Grimmaurd et nous réaménageons les lieux dès demain.

Étonné, Harry ne put que rétorquer un " Ah bon ?! ".

- Oui, maintenant nous sommes sûrs que ni Rogue, ni aucun Mangemort ne pourra entrer. Le sortilège refuse l'accès à la maison à tous ceux qui portent la Marque des Ténèbres.

Harry acquiesça de la tête, trouvant que c'était une excellente idée. Ainsi, ils étaient sûrs que le Q.G de l'Ordre du Phénix était bien protégé.

- Comment allez vous faire pour le gardien du secret ? Demanda Harry.

Lupin soupira en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux grisonnants.

- Nous ne pouvons rien faire. A sa mort, Dumbledore était toujours le gardien du secret et nous ne pouvons plus rien y faire. Aucune personne de plus ne pourra entrer dans la maison et nous ne pourrons pas choisir un autre gardien. De tous les côtés, nous sommes totalement bloqués. Mais ce n'est pas bien grave, si on a vraiment beaucoup d'autres personnes qui nous rejoignent, nous ouvrirons un second Q.G.

Harry opina de la tête.

- Je t'ai entendu parler avec Hagrid, tout à l'heure.

Harry se raidit sur sa chaise.

Ca, c'était pas bon pour lui, si il en jugeai par le regard désapprobateur de Lupin.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de vouloir cette liste. En plus, elle risque de rouvrir de vieilles blessures.

- Il n'y a que moi qui la lirai, ou Ron et Hermione si ils le veulent. Je ne la montrerai à personne d'autres si c'est qui vous inquiète.

Lupin soupira en baissant la tête, jouant avec une serviette en papier abandonné sur la table.

- Ce n'est pas que je voulais dire mais, que même sur toi cela pourrait avoir des conséquences. Il y a des gens dont tu as déjà entendu parler sur cette liste, et d'autres qui t'intrigueront, et tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher de poser des questions douloureuses aux gens qui t'entourent. La Première Guerre a vraiment fait des ravages, Harry et il y a eu des milliers de morts.

Harry se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Il comprenait que Lupin parlait en connaissance de causes, et qu'il pourrait être une des personnes à qui il poserait des questions.

- Je ne dirai rien, fit Harry.

Lupin secoua la tête avec un petit rire.

- Tu es un Gryffondor, Harry, et en tant que tel, tu es trop curieux pour ton propre bien. Cela t'a déjà joué des tours, il me semble.

Harry sourit en comprenant le sous entendu rapporter à sa troisième année. Cette fois-ci, il aurait pu y laisser sa vie si Sirius, son parrain, en avait vraiment eu après lui. Ensuite, il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec Lupin lors de sa transformation, et avait réellement failli y laisser sa vie. Et sans compter son âme qui avait failli être avalée par les détraqueurs.

Effectivement, Lupin avait raison de s'inquiéter.

Mais Harry savait aussi qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Quel mal pourrait lui faire cette liste ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai prudent.

Cette fois-ci, Lupin éclata de rire réellement.

- Combien de fois n'ai-je pas entendu ton père me dire la même chose, avant chaque mission ! Et pourtant à chaque fois on le retrouvait à St Mangouste.

- Missions ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui, pour l'Ordre. Nous étions tous très actifs à l'époque, vu que nous étions peu. Même ta mère, bien que James essayait à chaque fois de la cantonner chez eux. Mais Lily n'était pas une Gryffondor pour rien, et bien souvent James a failli perdre ses bijoux de famille !

Harry grimaça en imaginant la scène et éclata de rire.

- Remus, tu viens danser ?

Tonks, absolument ravissante dans une robe moldue dans les tons bleu pastel, tendait la main à son cavalier qui ne se fit pas prier pour la prendre.

- Que ne faut-il pas faire pour plaire à ses dames, murmura-t-il à Harry avant d'accompagner Tonks sur la piste.

Harry les regarda s'éloigner et, avisant qu'il n'y avait personne à sa propre table, il se leva et sortit de l'ombre de l'auvent rendu au dessus de la salle de fête.

Il s'éloigna un peu et passa son regard sur le paysage . . .

. . . Avant de planter son regard sur la colline, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Là se trouvait trois Mangemorts cagoulés qui, visiblement, surveillaient la réception.

Décontenancé, Harry hésita entre s'en occuper soi-même, ou avertir un membre de l'Ordre.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, les trois Mangemorts transplanèrent.

De plus en plus perdu, Harry resta quelques secondes le regard fixé sur la colline à présent vide.

Que faisaient ici ces trois serviteurs du mage noir, et pourquoi n'avaient-ils rien fait ?

* * *

_Fin de chapitre. _

_Et ne criez pas au scandale, cete fin n'est **pas** sadique. Vous aurez la réponse au prochain chapitre, du point de vu de Drago. _

_A la semaine prochaine. _

_Bisous !_


	7. Où il est question des Weasley

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Me revoilà avec le setptième chapitre de La Seconde Guerre. je tiens à dier ( au risque de me répéter ) que la fin du chapitre précédent n'était **pas** sadique. Vous allez voir que c'était totalement vrai ce que je vous ai dit. :p _

_Enfin bref, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Où il est question des Weasley**

Drago jeta un regard ennuyé par la fenêtre du salon et soupira.

Cela faisait deux semaines à présent qu'il passait ses journées dans l'appartement, le plus souvent en compagnie de Florelia, mais parfois comme aujourd'hui, elle disparaissait pendant des heures, sans dire où elle allait.

Drago s'écarta de la fenêtre, par laquelle il voyait qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'activité sur le chemin de Traverse, se souvenant des directives de Florelia.

Il ne devait pas s'approcher des fenêtres. Si quelqu'un le voyait et le reconnaissait, et si ce quelqu'un était lié d'une manière ou d'une autre aux Mangemorts, ils seraient dans de beaux draps.

Drago étouffa un bâillement et s'avachit sur le divan. Les journées étaient trop longues, quand on avait strictement rien à faire. Il s'ennuyait tellement qu'il avait nettoyé les trois pièces de fond en combles.

Lui, un Malefoy, _nettoyer_ ! Si ce n'était pas la preuve qu'il s'ennuyait à mourir.

Il joua quelques instants avec un accroc dans le pardessus du canapé.

Au moins une bonne nouvelle était parvenue ce matin-là : d'ici quelque jours, ils allaient sortir pour faire des achats.

Alors que Drago ne s'y attendait vraiment pas, il avait reçu la traditionnelle lettre de Poudlard lui demandant d'acheter ces nouveaux effets pour l'année, et lui apportant son billet de train.

La seule différence sur la lettre était la signature. Elle portait le nom de la directrice, Minerva McGonagall.

Comme à chaque fois que quelque chose lui rappelait les évènements survenus en haut de la tour d'astronomie, son cœur s'était serré douloureusement.

Quand il avait questionné Florelia sur ces effets de son corps, celle-ci avait ri et avait simplement déclaré :

- Tu t'y feras, Drago, t'inquiètes. C'est seulement le chagrin et la culpabilité qui te font sentir ainsi. Et c'est bon signe. Tu apprends à devenir humain, contrairement à tout ce que t'a enseigné ton père.

Ca aussi, c'était nouveau. Florelia s'était mise en tête de lui réapprendre à vivre comme un homme normal. Elle lui avait demandé de balayer toute l'éducation qu'il avait reçue de son père - étrange, comme elle précisait _seulement _de son paternel - et de lui inculquer de nouvelles valeurs.

Autant dire que certains trucs ne passaient pas.

Quand ils en étaient venus à parler des sangs purs et tout le tintouin, ils avaient failli en venir aux mains.

Florelia était partisane de l'égalité des chances, tout le contraire de Drago qui pensait que seuls les sorciers descendant de sorciers avaient le droit d'apprendre la magie. La discussion avait duré des heures, jusqu'à ce que Florelia abatte une carte décisif et lui dise :

- Ne connais-tu donc personne qui soit né de parents moldus et qui te battent dans pratiquement toutes les matières ?

Et là, bien malgré lui, son esprit avait hurlé Hermione Granger.

Il avait soupiré et baissé la tête, ce qui avait fait comprendre à Florelia qu'elle avait gagnée.

L'une des choses qu'elle lui avait aussi demandé d'abandonner était le masque qu'il portait constamment pour toujours cacher ses émotions. Il lui avait rétorqué que montrer ses émotions était montrer ses faiblesses, mais elle lui avait répondu que montrer ses faiblesses à ses alliés pouvait s'avérer salutaire. Quand l'ami connaissait tes points faibles, il pouvait mieux t'aider. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il abandonne totalement son masque, il devait le garder seulement, en présence d'ennemis potentiels ou sûrs.

En deux semaines, il avait pratiquement balayé seize ans de vie et d'éducation. Cela lui avait fait un choc, la première fois qu'il s'était regardé dans un miroir ensuite.

Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, suite à tous ces nouveaux préceptes dans son esprit, son visage et son corps semblaient plus détendus, plus sereins. Et force était d'avouer qu'il était bien plus beau quand il souriait normalement, et non pas de son rictus Malefoyen qu'on lui avait ordonné d'échanger avec le sourire banalement affligeant du commun de mortels.

Drago entendit un bruit de clé que l'on glisse dans la serrure, et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Florelia, visiblement exténuée.

Drago sauta sur ses pieds et s'avança vers elle pour lui faire des reproches. Après tout, elle avait disparu depuis plusieurs heures, bien avant le déjeuner, et il était pratiquement l'heure de dîner.

- Où est-ce que tu étais ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix accusatrice, les bras croisés et le regard froid, alors qu'elle passait devant lui pour s'asseoir sur le divan.

- J'étais à un mariage, répondit-elle simplement en enlevant ses chaussures.

- Hein ?! Fit-il intelligemment en abandonnant tout faux semblants de colère.

- Ouais, j'étais au mariage de Bill et Fleur Weasley. Trois Mangemorts ont surveillé de loin la réception pour voir si nous y étions. Très franchement, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont pensé qu'on serait là-bas ? Je les connais même pas !

- Les Weasley font partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, ce n'était peut-être pas pour nous qu'ils étaient là-bas, répondit Drago d'une voix dédaigneuse à souhaits.

Les sourcils froncés, Florelia demanda :

- Comment sais-tu ça ? Tu es sûr qu'ils en font partie ?

Drago afficha une mine dégoûtée et répondit :

- Bien sûr. Le plus jeune fils est le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter. Et Potter passe toujours ses vacances avec les Weasley.

Florelia parut réfléchir pendant quelques instants, le menton emprisonné dans l'étau d'une de ses mains.

- Weasley . . . Weasley . . . Ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu. Où est-ce que j'en ai entendu parler ? Pensa-t-elle tout haut, alors que Drago se rasseyait à côté d'elle.

- Peut-être au chemin de Traverse, l'aida-t-il. Les jumeaux Weasley tiennent une boutique de farces et attrapes, il me semble.

En fait, il en était même sûr. C'était chez eux qu'il avait acheté la poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée qui avait permis aux Mangemorts d'entrer dans Poudlard quelques semaines auparavant.

Florelia tapa du poing dans sa main en un geste victorieux.

- Bien entendu ! Weasley Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux !

- Si tu le dis.

Florelia se leva en disant :

- Toujours très aimables ces deux-là, Fred et George, je crois. Leurs employés aussi, bien que je les vois moins souvent.

Drago se redressa, une intuition se faufilant dans son esprit.

- Tu es déjà entrée dans leur boutique ?

Avec un air étonnée sur le visage, Florelia se tourna vers lui depuis le coin cuisine et dit sur le ton de l'évidence:

- Oui, bien sûr. Leur magasin est très connu ces temps-ci sur le chemin de Traverse. Ils font des trucs extra. Tu ne le savais pas ?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache, je ne suis pas sorti d'ici depuis deux semaines, répliqua Drago d'un ton aigre.

Florelia posa lentement le bol de riz qu'elle avait à la main et dit :

- Je sais, oui, excuse moi. Mais tu sais que je fais ça pour te protéger.

- Me protéger de quoi ? s'écria vivement Drago avec un geste de la main vers la fenêtre où apparaissait la rue entièrement vide. Tu crois vraiment que les Mangemorts patrouillent dans la rue ?

- Non, mais certains d'entre eux viennent régulièrement sur le chemin de Traverse, répondit la jeune femme, les yeux flamboyants. Ils ont aussi une vie Drago, et à chaque fois que je sors j'en repère toujours un ou deux. Et tant que tu ne pourras pas sortir accompagné, tu resteras ici.

Drago se rassit, furieux, mais ne répliquant pas, de peur de dire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter.

Un lourd silence s'installa alors entre eux, tandis que Florelia préparait leur dîner.

Drago détestait quand ils se disputaient, surtout que c'était toujours sur la même chose : l'absence de permission de sortie. Il fulminait à l'idée que Florelia, qui n'était guère plus âgée que lui, voire même plus jeune, pouvait sortir et rentrer comme bon lui semblait, alors que lui devait rester cantonné dans le miteux trois pièces. Pourtant, tous deux couraient exactement les mêmes risques. D'accord, elle, elle avait vécu plus de choses que lui, et avait certainement une connaissance des méthodes des Mangemorts, quasi parfaite, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de pouvoir le prendre avec elle deux ou trois fois, histoire qu'il ne passe pas ses journées entières à s'ennuyer. Même les très rares visites de Severus avaient un goût de paradis pour Drago. Et pourtant, Severus ne lui faisait que les mêmes recommandations que Florelia.

- Écoute Drago, je comprends ce que tu ressens, et je te promets que ça va s'arranger.

Drago coula un œil dubitatif à Florelia assise à côté de lui, qui lui tendait une assiette emplie de riz et d'un généreux morceau de poisson cuit dans la margarine.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Florelia sourit, alors que Drago prenait son assiette.

- Seulement le fait que j'ai trouvé deux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui vont pouvoir nous aider.

- Et comment, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- Je vais demander à Fred et George de m'arranger un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un de l'Ordre qui nous permettra de passer nos derniers jours ensembles à leur Q.G.

Drago recracha dans son assiette le morceau de poisson qu'il venait de mettre dans sa bouche.

- Pardon ?! S'étouffa-t-il. Tu veux demander de l'aide aux Phénix ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? C'était mon plan depuis le début. Pourquoi crois-tu que je sorte tout le temps ? C'est pour tomber sur quelqu'un que je sais travailler pour l'Ordre.

- On est obligés de passer par eux ? Supplia-t-il du regard la jeune femme.

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle, totalement perdue. Pourquoi, il y a quelque chose qui te dérange là dedans ?

Si il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait ?! Elle en avait des bonnes, elle. Tout le dérangeait dans cette affaire ! Il ne voulait pas mettre, ne serait-ce qu'un orteil dans ce Q.G, où il serait entouré de la famille belette au complet ! En plus, Potter y serait certainement, sans compter la sang - pardon- Granger. Alors, oui, il y avait décidément quelque chose qui le dérangeait. En plus, il ne voulait même pas imaginer l'accueil qu'on lui ferait, au moment où on remarquerait sa présence. Il pourrait dès lors dire adieu à ce monde. Potter et Weasley se feraient un plaisir de le tuer, si ils en étaient capables. Ce qui était n'était pas sûr, donc ce serait Azkaban à vie. L'un comme l'autre ne l'attirait pas des masses.

- C'est juste que les personnes qui vivent dans ce Q.G. ne me portent pas forcément dans leurs cœurs. Et l'inverse est tout aussi vrai.

- Eh bien vous devrez apprendre à vous supportez, parce que c'est là que nous irons, dès que j'aurai réussi à convaincre mon rendez vous de ma bonne foi. Ce qui ne devrait pas être très difficile.

Drago grogna.

- Et comment vas-tu le persuader ? Demanda-t-il, certain que sa bonne foi ne soit pas tout à fait convaincante.

- Le simple fait qu'Albus m'ai faite Gardien du Secret de l'emplacement du Q.G. de l'Ordre du Phénix avant sa mort, devrait réussir à les convaincre.

Drago faillit se taper la tête contre le dossier du divan.

Avec ça, il n'y avait aucun doute, ils allaient être acceptés dans ce foutu Q.G. !

C'est alors qu'il résistait à l'envie de se fracasser le crâne contre le sol, histoire de mourir plus vite, qu'une information essentielle passa dans son cerveau.

- Excuse moi, Lia, mais ne viens-tu pas d'appeler Dumbledore par son prénom ? Questionna Drago, avec un air étonné, en se tournant vers elle.

Celle-ci eu un sourire hilare alors qu'elle mâchait ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

- Si, fit-elle en avalant. A force de passer mon temps libre dans son bureau, ça a créé des liens. Si tu veux tout savoir, je le tutoyais aussi.

Drago passa outre, le " je le tutoyais " plutôt déconcertant, et reprit :

- Comment ça tu passais tout ton temps dans son bureau ?

Florelia continua d'arborer son sourire.

- Comment crois-tu qu'Albus savait autant de choses sur le Maître ? Dit-elle en lui lançant un regard perçant.

Drago en resta coi pendant trente secondes.

- Tu espionnais le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour lui ?! S'exclama-t-il enfin, une fois que Florelia se soit levée pour nettoyer ses affaires.

- Effectivement, fit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde. Depuis que j'ai quatorze ans. Dès qu'il est revenu, j'en ai immédiatement averti Albus, bien qu'il le savait déjà. En fait, je l'ai averti quand le Maître est venu me récupérer, ajouta-t-elle un ton plus bas, le regard perdu.

Drago ne dit rien, pressentant qu'il fallait qu'il la laisse seule avec ces pensées.

Il s'était levé à son tour et avait déposé ses affaires sales dans l'évier, que Florelia nettoya avec automatisme, alors qu'elle le lui laissait habituellement.

Dans le regard de la jeune fille, il aperçut cette lueur qu'il avait remarquée la première fois qu'il l'avait vue à visage découvert : cette souffrance et cette maturité.

Quoi qu'ait pu avoir vécu Florelia, cela l'avait marqué définitivement dans son âme.

Et pour la souffrance que ces personnes inconnues lui avaient fait subir, Drago avait l'envie folle de la venger. Il voulait retrouver les personnes qui avaient fait ça, et leur faire subir un calvaire mille fois pires.

Drago soupira en retournant dans sa chambre.

Depuis combien de temps exactement était-il attaché de la sorte à la jeune femme ? Comment une simple camaraderie avait laissé place à un sentiment si fort, que Drago n'avait ressenti qu'une seule fois dans sa vie ? Quand il était avec elle, il avait l'impression de se retrouver à côté de Blaise. Lui aussi arrivait à le faire parler de lui, mais sans aller jusqu'à lui faire tomber ce masque, que Florelia avait abattu si facilement.

Chez Severus aussi, il avait vu que Florelia avait réussi à percer la coquille. Quand il était avec elle, il arborait un visage que Drago n'avait jamais vu chez lui. Celui de la sérénité et de la paix. Pourtant, durant toutes les années où il l'avait connu, à toutes heures, Severus avait eu l'air mortifié et préoccupé, comme si un poids énorme tombait sur ses épaules.

Drago sourit dans la solitude de sa chambre, imaginant ce que cela donnerait une Florelia au milieu des membres du Phénix.

Ca risquait d'être mémorable !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Sérieux Drago, grouille toi !

- Tu permets, oui, je me prépare.

- Mais ça fait _une heure _que tu es dans la salle de bains ! Même à moi, il ne me faut pas autant de temps, et pourtant, je suis une fille !

Drago lança un regard las à son reflet dans le miroir et répondit à travers la porte fermée :

- Peut-être, mais c'est la première fois que je mets les pieds hors de cet appart depuis deux semaines, alors j'ai bien le droit de me pomponner un peu !

- Tu en _mec_, Drago, t'as pas besoin de pomponner ! A moins que tu sois accro au maquillage, ironisa Florelia.

Drago se retint de l'envoyer chier de la plus vulgaire manière qu'il soit et inspira profondément en se tenant l'arrête du nez.

- J'en ai plus pour très longtemps, je mets juste encore une touche de gel dans mes cheveux.

Drago entendit un grognement derrière la porte, et il lissa une dernière fois ses cheveux en arrière.

Il soupira.

Il n'y avait rien à faire, sans sa baguette, il n'arrivait pas à tenir ses cheveux en place. Le gel moldu n'était pas pratique et n'était pas facile à mettre ce qui faisait que ça lui prenait plus de temps que d'habitude.

Abandonnant tout espoir de réussir à faire une coiffure convenable, il passa sa tête sous l'eau froide et enleva tout le gel qu'il y avait mis.

Il se sécha ensuite les cheveux avec une serviette et se les peigna.

Il jeta un regard noir aux mèches blondes qui retombaient devant ses yeux et sortit de la salle de bain.

- Voilà, je suis prêt, annonça-t-il à une Florelia assise sur le canapé, feuilletant la Gazette de la veille.

Elle se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils :

- Je ne vois pas beaucoup de gel dans tes cheveux, dit-elle avec une voix accusatrice.

- Je l'ai enlevé, ça ressemblait à rien. Si j'avais eu ma baguette, ça aurait été plus simple, répondit-il hargneusement.

Florelia se leva et attrapa sa cape et tendit la sienne à Drago, en répondant :

- Tu la récupéreras que le jour où tu en auras besoin. Pour l'instant ce n'est pas le cas, alors arrête de prendre ces yeux de cocker triste, ça ne marche pas avec moi.

Drago fit la moue en suivant Florelia hors de l'appartement, vexé de ne pas avoir réussi à l'amadouer. Pourtant, quand il faisait cette tête là, personne ne lui résistait habituellement !

Même sa mère n'y voyait que du feu !

Drago et Florelia descendirent les escaliers qui les séparaient du rez-de-chaussée, et sortirent dans la rue.

Bien malgré lui, Drago sourit en sentant la caresse du soleil et de la brise délicate de l'été sur son visage. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il attendait le moment de pouvoir respirer de l'air frais !

- Ne t'éloigne pas de moi, Drago, il y a du monde aujourd'hui.

Il jeta un œil autour de lui, et effectivement, la rue était beaucoup plus bondée qu'à l'habitude.

Il se souvenait du jour où il était venu ici, un an auparavant, et de la rue pratiquement déserte.

Maintenant, bien que les gens savaient que la menace planait toujours au dessus de leurs têtes, ils comprenaient aussi qu'il valait mieux vivre pleinement. Ils sortaient donc, discutaient joyeusement avec les gens qu'ils connaissaient, faisaient comme si la guerre n'existait pas, bien qu'on sentait en eux une attention toute particulière. Il n'oubliait pas qu'une attaque pouvait survenir à tout moment !

Florelia commença à marcher et Drago lui emboîta le pas, prenant bien garde à baisser la tête, pour éviter que quelqu'un le reconnaisse.

Lui et Severus étaient toujours recherchés par les Aurors ! L'un pour le meurtre de Dumbledore, et l'autre pour avoir permis à des Mangemorts d'être entrés dans l'école.

Comment ferait-il alors, quand il retournerait à Poudlard, si il y retournait ? A peine aurait-il mis un pied dans le train, que dix Aurors lui tomberaient dessus et l'arrêteraient.

- De quoi as-tu besoin ? Demanda Florelia, en marchant à ses côtés.

Il sorti sa liste et la parcourut rapidement.

- De nouveaux ingrédients de potions, il ne m'en reste plus beaucoup. Et de nouvelles robes aussi, à mon avis les autres sont trop petites.

Florelia fit un signe de tête et les conduisit vers l'apothicaire le plus proche.

- C'est toi qui vas payer tous mes frais scolaires ? Demanda Drago, intrigué en entrant dans la boutique.

- Non, ta mère me remboursera après. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas la peine, mais elle y tenait, alors.

- Tu as vu ma mère ? Questionna-t-il, d'une voix plus forte que besoin, s'attirant le regard curieux de l'apothicaire, devant lequel ils passaient pour parcourir les étalages.

Drago tourna rapidement la tête, pour éviter qu'il ne voie son visage découvert par la capuche de sa cape et attendit la réponse de la jeune femme.

- Je l'ai vu il y a trois jours, je suis passé vite fait lui donner des nouvelles.

- Elle n'a rien dit pour moi ? Demanda encore Drago avec espoir.

Florelia attrapa une fiole de sang de chauve-souris et répondit :

- Si elle te passe le bonjour, t'embrasse fort, et te dit de ne pas faire de bêtises.

Drago haussa un sourcil sceptique et Florelia lui tendit un sourire malicieux.

- Tu te fiches de moi, c'est ça ?

- Bien Drago, t'arrives à faire la différence maintenant.

Il plissa les yeux et envoya un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule de la jeune fille.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi !

Florelia rigola discrètement et lui fit signe d'attendre dehors, pendant qu'elle réglait l'apothicaire.

Elle le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, et ils prirent la direction de la boutique de Mme Guipure, pour les robes de Drago.

- Tu ne prends rien pour toi ?

- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais me prendre ? S'étonna Florelia.

- Je ne sais pas moi. Mais à chaque fois que tu fais des achats c'est pour la nourriture ou pour moi, alors je me disais que tu pouvais bien te faire plaisir.

C'était rare qu'un Malefoy s'inquiète pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui, et encore plus quand il s'agissait de Drago. Et pourtant, cela lui semblait tout naturel, comme si c'était normal qu'il pense à Florelia pour lui faire plaisir. Cette fille l'avait vraiment changé, et il commençait à se demander si sa nouvelle personnalité ne lui plaisait pas plus que l'ancienne. Ce n'était pas toujours simple de faire le bien, mais cela apportait une joie et une sérénité comme il n'en avait jamais connu, et il commençait à vraiment aimer ça.

Drago regarda Florelia, attendant une réponse.

Il croisa un regard mélancolique et lointain.

A quoi pouvait-elle bien penser ?

- Oui, tu as raison. Ca fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas fait plaisir. Ca te dit d'aller visiter le côté moldu de Londres ?

Étonné qu'elle lui demanda son avis, il ne sut quoi répondre.

Premièrement, c'était rare qu'elle le fasse, et deuxièmement, il n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds dans quoi que ce soit de moldu, et encore moins leur monde.

- Eh bien, hésita-t-il, je ne sais pas trop. Je n'y ai jamais été, alors je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre.

Florelia sourit et lui attrapa la main.

- Alors il est temps de rectifier cette erreur. Le monde moldu est fascinant, et ils sont de plus en plus ingénieux au cours des années. Je suis sûre que tu vas adorer. On va directement aller là-bas, on viendra prendre tes robes un autre jour. Comme ça, ça te donnera une bonne raison de sortir, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil discret.

La bonne humeur subite de Florelia fut contagieuse, et il se surprit à répondre à son sourire joyeux.

Celle-ci pencha alors la tête sur le côté avec un air penseur, sans se départir de son sourire et dit :

- Tu es bien plus beau quand tu souris comme ça. Tu ne devrais jamais t'arrêter.

Puis elle commença à courir en slalomant entre les passants, entraînant avec elle Drago, qui lui tenait toujours la main.

Drago trouva cela très déplacé, mais subitement, il envoya bouler cette pensée et ne pensa plus qu'aux raisons qui rendaient heureuse Florelia.

Sa vie n'avait certainement pas été facile tous les jours, si elle avait été élevée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme elle l'avait laissé deviner, alors il pouvait bien faire ça pour elle. Et puis, ça ne le déplaisait pas tant que ça. Les plaisirs simples de la vie étaient vraiment les meilleurs.

Ils traversèrent, toujours en courant, le Chaudron Baveur devant les regards médusés des rares clients et du patron.

Drago se surprit à éclater de rire en voyant les regards abasourdis de l'assistance, et soudain il se retrouva sous un soleil éclatant, dans une rue animé et bruyante.

Il était du côté moldu de Londres.

Ce qui le frappa en premier ce fut l'odeur.

Et bien malgré lui, cela le ramena à son réveil dans les cachots le jour où il s'était évadé.

A croire que le nez était le premier des cinq sens à être agressé.

L'odeur était âcre, mais pas désagréable. C'était juste inconnu.

Ensuite, il remarqua que les gens ici, semblaient insouciants, et Drago se souvint que eux n'étaient pas au courant des risques qu'ils enduraient, n'étaient pas au courant qu'un homme - enfin _presque _un homme - voulait à tout prix les tuer.

Florelia repoussa son capuchon et enleva sa cape, en lui faisant signe de faire de même. Il obéit rapidement, alors qu'elle expliquait :

- Il ne faut pas que les moldus nous remarquent. Ils doivent nous prendre pour l'un d'entre eux. Fais comme moi et tout se passera bien.

Drago se retrouva donc en pantalon noir et chemise blanche, alors que Florelia portait un jean bleu ciel avec un tee-shirt noir moulant où se lisait l'inscription " Faites l'amour, pas la guerre ".

Il remarqua qu'elle s'habillait pratiquement de la même façon que la plupart des moldues qui l'entouraient. Sans doute était-ce la mode chez eux.

Florelia commença à marcher, et Drago la suivit, lançant un regard intrigué aux engins bruyants et imposants qui roulaient. Il reconnut là une voiture, pour en avoir déjà entendu parler dans la gazette quelques années auparavant.

Il grogna en songeant que c'était, encore une fois, grâce à Potter et Weasley.

A croire que ces deux-là, même loin de lui, voulait continuer à polluer ses pensées !

- Bon, on va commencer par toi, déclama soudain Florelia, alors qu'ils pénétraient dans une rue marchande. Je pense que tu devrais essayer des vêtements moldus pour voir ce que tu en penses. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te forcerai pas à en prendre, rajouta-t-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la première boutique de vêtements pour garçon qu'ils trouvèrent, et Drago se trouva plongé dans une ambiance tamisée où quatre adolescents un peu plus loin, rigolaient autour d'un cinquième qui semblait faire des pitreries.

Drago jeta un regard autour de lui, alors que Florelia s'avançait d'autorité vers un rayon où s'entassaient des chemises de toutes les couleurs sur des cintres.

Il trouva ces vêtements très agréable à regarder, et décida d'en essayer quelques uns. Après tout ça ne l'engageait à rien.

Florelia et lui passèrent donc en revue tous les rayons, et Drago trouva nombres de choses à son goût. Florelia s'amusait à le voir empiler les pantalons de lin, les jeans, les tee-shorts, les chemises, les pulls et les sous-vêtements, lui qui détestait d'habitude tout ce qui avait attrait aux moldus.

- Eh bien dis donc, j'espère que ta mère a un bon pécule de côté, plaisanta Florelia.

- Je les essaye juste pour voir ce que ça donne, j'ai jamais dit que je les achèterais, se défendit Drago.

- C'est bon, ce n'était pas un reproche, c'était plutôt . . . Un compliment. Je vois que finalement, tu ne te fiches plus autant de ce que font les moldus, et c'est déjà un grand pas de fait dans ta rééducation, commenta Florelia alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'une des cabines d'essayage.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, excédé devant le commentaire.

- J'ai l'impression d'être un délinquant quand tu dis ça.

- Et c'est ce que tu es, en quelques sortes. J'efface en toi tout ce qui a fait que tu as voulu devenir un Mangemort, pour y remplacer tout ce qui fera de toi un vaillant combattant de la lumière !

Drago se retourna et lança un regard moqueur à la jeune fille.

- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai . . .

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase qu'une interpellation abasourdie lui fit tourner la tête vers le groupe d'adolescents moldus qui se tenaient à la cabine d'essayage.

- Drago ?!

* * *

_Niark niark niark ! _

_**Là**, vous pouvez dire que j'ai été sadique. lol Mais de toute façon je suis sûr que vous allez très rapidement savoir qui c'est qui a vu Drago et Florelia :D_

_Allez, je vous laisse ruminer tout ça ( **Mèl, ce ne sont pas des vaches !** - Tais-toi ! ) Allez, allez, ruminer moi tout ça ! ( **Mèl, ce ne** - " bayonne sa conscience " ) _

_Bisous et à mercredi prochain ! _


	8. Où l'on ne s'y attendait vraiment pas

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Voilà le huitième chapitre de cette fic. j'aimerai vous dire que j'ai mis un autre O.S. en ligne en rapport avec La Seconde Guerre, sur la naissance d'Harry. Pour ceux qui lisent ces O.S., ils comprendront aux fils des chapitres, pourquoi je vous conseille fortement de les lire. Mais comme je sais, qu'il y en a toujours pour ne pas faire ce qu'on leur conseille ( lol ) je ferai en sorte que ce soit compréhensible pour tous, même ceux qui ne les ont pas lu . . . . Tout ça ne m'a pas l'air très français, mais je me comprends, c'est le principal ( lol )._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Où l'on ne s'y attendait vraiment pas**

- On se réveille, Harry. Allez, debout.

Harry envoya son coussin à la figure de Blaise qui était penché sur lui et lui murmurait à l'oreille ces quelques mots.

Il l'entendit éclater de rire, et il s'assit dans son lit.

- Et pourquoi je devrais me lever ? Demanda-t-il en jetant un œil par la fenêtre où un grand soleil inondait le jardin de sa lumière.

- Parce que aujourd'hui, nous quittons le Terrier, tu as oublié ?

Harry jeta un regard étonné à Blaise, et se leva.

- Ah oui, Lupin me l'avait dit hier, mais j'avais totalement oublié.

- Alors dépêche toi de te lever, Molly veut qu'on soit prêt à partir dans deux heures, et nos valises ne sont même pas encore faites.

Sur ce, Blaise quitta la chambre, laissant Harry se lever.

Harry s'étira en baillant et entreprit de défaire son lit avant de s'habiller et de descendre dans la cuisine, où les parents Weasley, ainsi que Ron, Ginny, Hermione et Blaise prenaient déjà leur petit-déjeuner. Harry s'installa entre Mr Weasley qui lisait la gazette et Hermione qui était plongée dans un livre.

Il se servit en toasts sur lesquels il déposa une généreuse cuillerée de marmelade à l'orange, écoutant Mr Weasley qui lisait un article :

- _Nos journalistes ne savent toujours pas ce qu'il se passe, mais il semblerait que la mission que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom à ordonné à ses Mangemorts soit de rechercher quelque chose. Plusieurs personnes ont déjà alerté les Aurors pour avoir aperçu des Mangemorts furetant dans tous les coins du pays. Vous-Savez-Qui aurait-il perdu une chose à laquelle il tienne énormément ? _C'est étrange tout de même, continua Mr Weasley en repliant le journal, nous ne l'avons encore jamais vu agir de la sorte. Il n'y a même pas eu une seule attaque depuis la fin Juillet. Nous n'allons pas nous plaindre, mais c'est vraiment bizarre.

- Vous pensez qu'il a réellement perdu quelque chose ? Demanda Blaise.

Mr Weasley parut réfléchir, puis dit :

- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, mais il y a deux semaines que les membres de l'Ordre n'ont plus rien eu à faire, à part pister les Mangemorts reconnus, et ils semblent effectivement rechercher quelque chose. Certains de nos membres les ont même entendus dire qu'ils recherchaient une, voire plusieurs personnes. Certains d'entre nous pensent que sans doute quelques partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui ont dû déserter leurs rangs et qu'il souhaite le leur faire payer. On aura bientôt d'autres morts aux nouvelles, soupira-t-il en terminant son bol de café.

Les nouvelles de ce matin n'étaient pas étonnantes pour Harry. Elles étaient les mêmes depuis de nombreux jours, les journalistes furetant à droite et à gauche pour savoir ce que faisaient les Mangemorts exactement.

" Au moins, pensa Harry, Scrimgeour leur laisse écrire ce qu'ils veulent, ce n'était pas comme Fudge qui leur disait quoi imprimer. "

Mais les nouvelles n'étaient pas rassurantes pour autant. Si Voldemort mettait autant d'acharnement à retrouver ces personnes ou quoi que ce soit, c'est qu'elles avaient un rôle primordial à jouer dans la guerre. Et il fallait donc que l'Ordre mette la main dessus avant eux.

Harry soupira.

Sauf qu'il n'était pas un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, qu'il n'y rentrerait pas avant la fin de sa scolarité, et que si il en parlait à quelqu'un, il y avait peu de chances qu'on le croit, comme toujours.

Harry finit son bol et suivit Ginny qui sortait elle aussi de la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça, Harry ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant pour lui permettre de la rattraper.

- Comme ton père, c'est étrange.

- Moi je pense qu'il recherche quelque chose d'important. Autrement, il n'y aurait pas mis toutes ses forces.

Harry lui sourit, heureux de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser ainsi.

- Tu as tout à fait raison, je le pense aussi.

Ginny eu un sourire espiègle et lui chuchota :

- Tu vas faire quelque chose ?

Il secoua la tête.

- Si je bouge ne serait-ce qu'un poil hors des limites, j'ai tout l'Ordre qui me saute dessus et m'attache à une chaise.

Ginny éclata de rire et le laissa devant la porte de sa chambre.

Il la regarda retourner dans sa propre chambre en réfléchissant. C'était étrange comme les sentiments pouvaient changer en aussi peu de temps. Quelques semaines auparavant il se croyait éperdument amoureux de Ginny, mais aujourd'hui, il ne la considérait pas plus que comme une amie.

- Elle est très jolie.

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix de Blaise à côté de lui, qui regardait aussi l'endroit où venait de disparaître Ginny.

- Vous sortez ensemble, non ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Harry secoua la tête.

- On était ensemble à la fin de l'année précédente, mais nous ne le sommes plus.

- Oh ! Alors . . . Heu, hésita Blaise, le regard vrillé au sol et les mains dans les poches, ça ne te dérange pas, si . . .

Harry qui s'attendait à voir ressurgir le sentiment de jalousie qu'il avait au creux de l'estomac quelques mois auparavant lorsque Ginny sortait avec Dean, mais il ne ressentit qu'un très léger pincement.

- Non, tu peux tenter ta chance, mais je serais toi, je me mettrais d'abord les frères dans la poche. Même pour moi ça n'a pas été simple.

Blaise parut tout de suite plus soulagé.

- Merci du conseil, Harry. J'ai préféré te demander, parce que je ne savais pas trop quels rapports vous entreteniez.

Harry réfléchit intensément, les yeux plissés, sondant ses sentiments véritables envers Ginny, et dit :

- Pour moi, elle est comme une petite sœur. Alors, t'as intérêt de faire gaffe à ce que tu fais avec elle.

Blaise éclata de rire.

- T'inquiète donc pas, je sais très bien ce que je fais.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda soudain la voix de Ron qui le rejoignait, curieux.

Blaise sembla complètement paniqué, et Harry décida de lui filer un coup de pouce.

- C'est rien, il m'a seulement demandé si je pouvais lui prêter mon Eclair de Feu. Je lui ai dit que j'y tenais énormément, et qu'il devait y faire très attention.

Blaise lui envoya un sourire soulagé, alors que Ron passait devant eux avec un haussement d'épaule ennuyé.

Préparer leur départ leur prit au bas mot une heure et demi, sans compter le reste de demi-heure que Molly avait utilisé pour leur hurler dessus toutes les cinq minutes depuis le bas de l'escalier pour les dépêcher de terminer leurs valises. Ron dût courir pendant un quart d'heure dans toute la maison pour essayer d'attraper Coq qui ne voulait pas entrer dans sa cage, avant qu'il ne se souvienne qu'il pouvait utiliser sa baguette. Un accio plus tard, les hiboux étaient dans leurs cages et Pattenrond ronronnait de plaisir dans les bras d'Hermione, alors qu'ils étaient tous devant la maison.

- Bien, nous allons transplaner jusque là-bas, dit Mr Weasley en se postant devant eux. Ginny, tu transplaneras avec maman, Blaise je te guiderai simplement et pour les autres, visualisez simplement le parc qui se trouve près du Square Grimmaurd. Tout le monde a bien compris ?

Il y eut un murmure d'approbation et Harry entendit Ron à côté de lui prier pour ne pas se désartibuler. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à Molly qui pinçait sèchement les lèvres, certainement pas d'accord de permettre à deux adolescents de transplaner sans permis, puis il se prépara à disparaître.

Il fit un demi-tour sur lui-même, et ressentit cette impression d'écrasement et d'étouffement extrême, qui disparut bien vite.

Il fut content de voir qu'il s'habituait de plus en plus à la sensation occasionnée par le transplanage, et regarda autour de lui. Hermione était déjà là avec Ron, et Mr et Mme Weasley arrivèrent immédiatement après Harry.

Heureusement ce parc était désert, mais sans doute que cela avait été préparé par Tonks et Maugrey qui les attendaient, assis sur un banc.

Ils s'approchèrent et les conduisirent jusqu'à leur destination.

Harry se sentait de plus en plus anxieux à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du square. Ce serait la première fois qu'il y remettait les pieds depuis la mort de Sirius, et il savait que cela lui semblerait bizarre de parcourir ces couloirs, sans s'attendre à trouver son parrain dans l'une ou l'autre de ces pièces.

Tonks et Maugrey les escortèrent jusqu'à la maison d'Harry - puisque tel était vrai - et arrivés devant, Maugrey se tourna vers Blaise.

- Pense à l'adresse que t'as donnée Dumbledore.

Blaise opina et Harry fit ce que venait de dire Maugrey.

La façade du Square Grimmaurd apparut alors devant ses yeux.

Ils entrèrent les uns après les autres, et Harry entendit Molly dire à Blaise d'attendre avant de parler, et de toujours chuchoter dans le hall.

- Les enfants, montez directement dans vos chambres, chuchota Mr Weasley, on viendra vous chercher pour le déjeuner.

Ils opinèrent de la tête, et montèrent les escaliers qui menaient aux étages.

Les filles reprirent leur ancienne chambre, et Ron et Harry firent de même. Quand les garçons pénétrèrent dans la chambre, Harry avisa aussitôt le portrait de l'aïeul de Sirius, vide. Sans aucun doute, Phineas Nigellus se trouvait dans son autre portrait à Poudlard.

Harry posa sa valise sur le lit qu'il avait occupé deux ans auparavant et commença à défaire ses affaires, alors que Blaise demandait :

- Et moi, je dors où ?

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, avant d'hausser les épaules à l'unisson.

- Je pense que tu peux prendre l'ancienne chambre des jumeaux. Où on peut te descendre un lit ici si tu veux, comme ça tu te sentiras moins seul.

- On descend un lit, firent Blaise et Harry d'une même voix, les faisant éclater de rire.

Ron lui, rit jaune.

- Vous êtes flippant les mecs, même pas deux semaines que vous vous connaissez et vous faites pratiquement concurrence à Fred et George.

Les trois garçons éclatèrent à nouveau de rire, bien que cette fois-ci ce fut de bon cœur pour Ron.

Ils délaissèrent leurs valises et montèrent à l'étage dans l'ancienne chambre des jumeaux Weasley pour faire léviter l'un des lits dans l'autre chambre. Cela ne se fit pas sans mal, et bientôt, Hermione et Ginny apparurent, alertées par le bruit d'un des pieds du lit, cassant sous la collision qu'il avait eue avec un mur, sous les éclats de rire des garçons.

Hermione, prise de pitié pour ces jeunes hommes qui n'avaient décidément pas le compas dans l'œil, entreprit de les aider en s'occupant du déménagement. Elle installa le lit en face de celui de Ron et dit avant de partir:

- La prochaine fois, au lieu de casser les meubles, demandez de l'aide !

Ron lui tira la langue par la porte fermée et répondit en grommelant :

- Si on ne peut même plus rire.

- Au fait, Harry, fit Blaise une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils rangeaient leurs affaires en silence, demain matin on va à Londres chercher nos affaires scolaires, et les filles ont décidé d'en profiter pour refaire ta nouvelle garde-robe.

- Ah bon ? On part à quelle heure ?

- C'est Lupin et Maugrey qui nous accompagnent, alors je ne sais pas, mais je ne pense pas que l'on partir très tard. Faudra donc penser à ne pas se coucher trop tard, fit-il avec un clin d'œil envers Harry.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Tout le monde a ses affaires ? Cria Maugrey dans la cuisine le lendemain matin, par dessus le vacarme que faisaient les cinq adolescents, pressés de pouvoir enfin mettre un pied dehors et de s'amuser un peu.

Le silence se fit progressivement dans la pièce, alors que Lupin, avec un sourire joyeux, regardait Maugrey instaurer sa loi.

- On reste tous ensemble, il y en a pas un seul qui s'éloigne du groupe pendant qu'on est dehors, est-ce bien clair ?

Un murmure d'approbation ennuyé parcourut les rangs.

Harry pensait que Maugrey en faisait un peu trop. Après tout, quatre des adolescents présents avaient survécu à deux rencontres avec des Mangemorts, alors il ne voyait pas trop ce qu'ils craignaient. Surtout qu'il y avait très peu de chances que des Mangemorts les attaquent en plein milieu du chemin de Traverse.

- On y va alors.

Maugrey fit un geste ample de la main, et les cinq jeunes gens sortirent de la cuisine, sous les recommandations de Molly.

- Faites attention surtout, ne quittez ni Alastor, ni Remus. Et si ça vous arrive, revenez immédiatement ici. Et n'allez pas fouiner n'importe où, termina-t-elle en faisant les gros yeux à Harry qui lui adressa un sourire innocent.

Ils passèrent en silence dans le hall, évitant de réveiller le portrait de Mrs Black.

La veille, Blaise qui ne connaissait rien à la maison, avait fait une glissade sur la rampe d'escalier et avait atterri avec un cri de victoire. Il avait fait un bon de quinze mètres quand le portrait de la mère de Sirius s'était mis à crier insulte sur insulte juste après son cri.

Il avait fallu toute la force de Lupin et de Mr Weasley pour refermer les rideaux sur le visage furibond de la vieille femme, pendant que Ron, Harry, Ginny et Hermione rigolaient encore dans la cuisine en voyant le visage de pâle de peur de Blaise.

Maugrey sortit sa baguette de sa poche et fit un mouvement ample de la main. Harry grogna quand il comprit ce qui les attendait.

Et effectivement, immédiatement après, un bus à impériale violet de deux étages s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneu à leur hauteur, faisant s'écarter une bouche d'incendie qui manqua de se faire écraser.

Harry entendit Blaise émettre un cri d'enthousiasme et il sourit en pensant que le jeune métis allait bien vite déchanter.

Sans aucune surprise, un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry descendit du Magicobus arrêté devant l'entrée moldu du Chaudron Baveur, alors que Blaise sur le trottoir maugréait contre la conduite folle d'Ernie, le conducteur. Le pauvre jeune homme ne s'était pas assis assez rapidement au départ, et son fessier se rappelait encore certainement de sa glisse à travers le bus. Son orgueil aussi d'ailleurs, car les quatre autres ne s'étaient pas privés de se moquer de lui.

Harry suivit le mouvement à travers la taverne, plus remplie que la dernière fois qu'il était venu, et ils accédèrent au chemin de Traverse après que Lupin ai tapoté trois fois de sa baguette, la pierre au dessus des poubelles, ouvrant le passage vers le monde sorcier.

Harry fut à nouveau surpris, par le monde qui régnait dans la rue marchande. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi pleine depuis le retour officiel de Voldemort.

Intrigué, il en parla à Lupin.

- C'est normal, Harry. Tous se souviennent de la Première Guerre, et ils savent que quitte à mourir, autant avoir profité de la vie avant. Ils ont tout à fait raison, mais tu remarqueras qu'ils se tiennent quand même sur leurs gardes. Et surtout, nous ne sommes pas aussi démunis que lors de la guerre précédente. Tu ne penses pas qu'ils ont raison de vivre ainsi ?

- Si, bien sûr que si, répondit Harry sur le ton de l'évidence. C'est juste que je m'en étonne. Il y a un an, le chemin était quasiment désert.

- C'était le début de la guerre, il leur fallait un moment d'adaptation. Le temps pour eux de bien croire au retour de Voldemort.

- On va d'abord passer chez l'apothicaire, les coupa Maugrey derrière eux, alors qu'il dirigeait les quatre adolescents dans la boutique dont il tenait la porte ouverte.

Lupin et Harry rebroussèrent chemin et pénétrèrent dans la boutique à leur tour.

Il ne leur fallu que quelques minutes pour trouver ce qui leur fallait, puis ensuite, ils passèrent chez Fleury et Bott pour prendre leurs livres.

Harry ressentait une culpabilité continuelle quand il voyait Ron et Hermione dépensant leur argent pour des choses dont ils ne se serviraient pas. Les livres et les potions ne leur seraient d'aucune utilité là où ils iraient.

Ils ressortirent de la librairie, après avoir arraché Hermione et Ginny d'un grimoire d'ensorcellement amoureux, en face duquel elles chuchotaient.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers Mme Guipure pour leurs robes, dont la tailleuse dût rallonger toutes les robes de Poudlard. Tous avaient considérablement grandi depuis l'année précédente, surtout Ron. A croire que son but dans la vie était d'atteindre deux mètres.

D'après les mensurations du mètre de Molly, Ron avait atteint le mètre quatre vingt, suivi de très près de Blaise qui n'avait que deux centimètre de moins, et d'Harry qui mesurait un bon mètre soixante-quinze. Les filles, elles, étaient fières de ne pas dépasser la taille d'Harry.

Ginny avait objecté que cela pouvait être disgracieux sur une fille, et que les garçons appréciaient rarement d'avoir une géante pour copine. Force était d'admettre pour Harry qu'il se voyait mal devoir se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser quelqu'un.

Après Mme Guipure, ils passèrent en coup de vent chez Fred et George qui les accueillirent à bras ouverts délaissant poliment leurs clients. La boutique était bondée, et les jumeaux leur apprirent que la boutique marchait drôlement bien.

- Pourtant, disait Fred, contre toute attente, ce sont les filtres d'amour qui marchent le mieux. On pourrait croire qu'avec la guerre, ils se jettent sur les charmes du Bouclier, mais il n'y a que le ministère et quelques rares clients qui en achètent.

- Les gens préfèrent penser à l'avenir plutôt qu'au présent. On ne peut que les comprendre, renchérit Lupin.

-Pourtant, ils ont tort, grogna alors Maugrey. Ils seront bien lotis si ils sont amoureux mais qu'ils se font tuer.

Après avoir vu que la boutique de Fred et George se remplissait de plus en plus, ils avaient salué les jumeaux en leur disant de passer dîner le soir même au Q.G. et étaient ressortis.

- Bien, il me semble que vous voulez aller faire les boutiques côté moldu, non ? dit Lupin avec un sourire espiègle en direction des filles.

Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un sourire ravi, alors que les garçons s'en tenaient plutôt au regard désespéré. Mais finalement Harry pensa que ce n'était pas la mer à boire. Ils iraient faire deux ou trois boutiques, achèteraient deux ou trois affaires et seraient de retour avant le déjeuner au Square Grimmaurd.

Ils passèrent à nouveau par le Chaudron Baveur, faisant encore une fois signe à Tom qu'ils ne pouvaient s'arrêter, et se retrouvèrent sous le soleil d'Août sur le trottoir de la rue moldue.

- Hermione, je pense que c'est toi qui vas nous guider, car je ne connais rien du tout au Londres moldu, et c'est pareil pour Maugrey.

Ce dernier grimaça outrageusement, certainement pas très content d'entendre dire qu'il était ignorant de quelque chose.

Hermione passa donc devant avec Lupin et Ginny, tandis que Ron et Blaise les suivait, discutant Quidditch, et que Maugrey avait attrapé Harry par l'épaule pour lui faire signe de les laisser passer devant.

Intrigué, Harry attendit qu'une dizaine de pas le séparent des deux garçons, et lui et Maugrey se mirent en route.

- Hagrid m'a dit que tu voulais jeter un œil à ma liste des morts de la Première Guerre.

- Oui, effectivement, répondit Harry, étonné de la rapidité du passage de l'information et impatient de la voir. Je suis curieux de savoir, pour pouvoir savoir à quoi m'attendre à ce qui va se passer.

- C'est pas bête, Potter, mais il faudra l'utiliser avec beaucoup de prudence. Il y a des noms sur cette liste qui risquent de rouvrir de vieilles blessures, alors il ne faudra pas la laisser traîner n'importe où.

- Oui, bien entendu. De toute façon, Lupin m'a déjà prévenu, et je lui ai dit qu'en dehors de moi, et peut-être de Ron et Hermione, personne ne verrait la liste, assura Harry, espérant fortement que Maugrey avait la fameuse liste sur lui.

L'ex Auror plongea alors la main dans le vieux jean qu'il portait, et en ressorti une liasse de parchemin épaisse.

Harry sentit la nausée lui tordre les entrailles quand il prit conscience du nombre de morts que cela impliquait.

- Il y a les noms de tous ceux qui sont morts durant la Première Guerre, ou dont la mort a un lien plus ou moins direct avec elle. Ceux en rouge sont les membres de l'Ordre qu'ils soient morts en mission ou pas. Les bleus, ce sont les civils, et les noirs, les Mangemorts. Entre parenthèses, la date de naissance et la date de la mort. Manipule la avec soin surtout, Potter, et rend la moi le plus vite possible.

Harry opina et rangea la liste dans la poche arrière de son jean, en la pliant soigneusement. Il résistait à l'envie de l'ouvrir et de la lire maintenant, mais il ne devait pas éveiller les soupons. Maugrey trouverait sa louche qu'il la regarde maintenant, alors qu'il l'avait demandée par simple curiosité.

- Harry ! Dépêche toi !

Harry regarda Hermione qui lui faisait signe depuis une première boutique de vêtements réservée aux hommes et soupira. Il se demandait si il n'avait pas fait une énorme bêtise en acceptant l'aide des filles pour lui choisir de nouveaux vêtements.

- Bon les jeunes, nous les boutiques, c'est pas trop notre truc, alors on va s'installer un peu plus loin et surveiller l'entrée du magasin d'accord ? Dit Maugrey de sa voix caverneuse en montrant un banc de bois derrière son dos un peu plus haut dans la rue. On viendra vous chercher dans une heure si vous n'êtes pas sortis.

Hermione et Ginny opinèrent de la tête, et attrapèrent chacune par un bras le pauvre Harry qui se demandait dans quelle galère il s'était encore fourré.

Le magasin était plutôt accueillant, les murs étant peints d'un bleu marin, et la climatisation rafraîchissant les clients.

- Quelles sont les couleurs que tu préfères, Harry ? Demanda Blaise en se dirigeant vers le présentoir des chemises et en commençant à farfouiller.

Harry ne répondit rien trop étonné de voir Blaise regarder les vêtements moldus comme si il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Avait-il déjà mis les pieds dans un magasin moldu ?

Harry regarda d'un peu plus près les habits que portait Blaise, et effectivement, il semblait à la pointe de la mode moldue.

Rassuré de savoir qu'il ne porterait pas forcément du rose, comme il l'avait craint avec les filles, il s'approcha de Blaise et répondit :

- Le rouge et le bleu principalement. Le vert aussi, mais pas trop pétant.

Blaise hocha la tête tel un professionnel, quémandant l'aide de Ron, Hermione et Ginny, qui connaissaient mieux que quiconque les goûts de leur ami.

Ils parcoururent joyeusement les rayons, empilant dans les bras de Ron, fait porteur pour l'occasion - sans son accord - des jeans, des pantalons, des tee-shirts, des chemises, des pulls et des chaussures.

Heureusement que la période des soldes n'était pas terminée !

- Hey regardez ça ! s'écria soudain Ginny en attrapant un chapeau melon vert fluo qui lui tomba sur le coin de l'œil.

Tous la regardèrent, intrigués par ce qu'elle allait faire.

Elle voûta légèrement son dos, écarta un peu les jambes, fit une horrible grimace et c'écria vivement :

- Vigilance constante !

Tout le monde éclata de rire, reconnaissant là une caricature fidèle de Maugrey Fol Œil, au moment où le tintement de la clochette du magasin sonnait, signifiant l'arrivée de nouveaux clients.

Ginny reposa le béret là où elle l'avait trouvé et tous se dirigèrent vers les cabines d'essayage, où Ginny poussa Harry d'autorité en lui jetant à la figure tous les vêtements qu'ils avaient trouvés.

- On veut un défilé de mode, Harry ! Lui cria Blaise à travers le rideau de tissu tiré.

Harry secoua la tête un soupirant un petit rire et commença à enfiler les vêtements. Il ressortit une première fois avec une chemise blanche passée sur un pantalon noir de coupe classique qui fit siffler d'admiration Blaise, et rougir Harry. Il détestait toujours être au centre de l'attention.

Il retourna ensuite dans sa cabine et ressortit avec un pantalon en lin kaki, passé sous un tee-shirt beige où il était dessiné une tête de dragon noir dans un style gothique.

Blaise se leva alors, faisant le tour d'Harry avec une mine de conspirateur, puis entra dans la cabine, choisit deux ou trois trucs, les montra à Harry et dit :

- Met ça, s'il te plait.

Harry attrapa ce qu'il lui passait et retourna dans la cabine.

Il enfila alors le jean bleu délavé et la chemise vert bouteille que Blaise lui avait montrée, noua les lacets de ces baskets noirs et sortit.

Le jeune métis se leva à nouveau, déboutonna deux boutons en haut de la chemise et passa une main dans les cheveux d'Harry, puis se recula.

- Là, t'es classe, mon gars, commenta-t-il avec une moue appréciatrice. Tu donnes l'impression de venir de t'envoyer en l'air.

Harry regarda ses amis, et rougit furieusement sous le regard plus qu'appréciateur de Ginny, et ceux ébahis de Ron et d'Hermione.

- Bah ça alors, Harry, fit tout de même Ron, t'es vachement bien foutu là dedans.

Harry secoua la tête de plus en plus mal à l'aise et se retourna vers Blaise, mais celui-ci semblait abasourdi par ce qu'il voyait sur la gauche d'Harry.

Il ouvrit la bouche et un nom franchi le mur de ses lèvres en un cri étonné :

- Drago ?!

* * *

_Voilà, vous avez la réponse à la question ! _

_Maintenant, vous savez qui a rencontré Drago et Florelia. Alors, je vous laisse à vos suppositions sur ce qui va se passer par la suite :D_

_A mercredi prochain ! _

_Bisous_


	9. Où l'une rencontre se fait

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Aujourd'hui, mise en ligne du chapitre 9, avec la fameuse rencontre entre Drago et Florelia, et Harry et ses amis. Après deux semaines d'attente, vous allez enfin savoir comment ça s'est passé. :D_

_D'ailleurs, histoire que vous soyez prévenu, j'ai une légère tendance à faire des fins de chapitres sadiques. C'est mon pêché mignon, au même titre que le chocolat, j'y peux rien. j'arrive jamais à m'en empêcher. _

_Maintenant que vous êtes prévenus, je souhaite une agréable lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Où l'une rencontre se fait**

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

Devant lui se tenait un grand jeune homme métissé, aux yeux en amandes, connu sous le nom de Blaise Zabini, et accessoirement connu pour être le seul véritable ami de Drago dans la maison Serpentard.

Sauf que, problème, il n'était pas vraiment seul, et pas vraiment avec des gens que Drago voulait voir.

Il déglutit difficilement, évitant de regarder les quatre adolescents derrière Blaise, et soudant son regard à celui de Blaise, qui une fois l'étonnement passé, devint soupçonneux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malefoy ?

Aïe, aïe, aïe ! Si Blaise commençait à l'appeler par son nom, c'était qu'il n'était pas content du tout.

- Ca ne se voit pas, Blaise ? Je me promène, répondit-il de sa voix aristocratique et hautaine que tous connaissaient.

Il vit Blaise s'apprêter à ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais il ne put rien dire, car à ce moment-là, Drago poussa un petit cri de douleur, en se frottant l'intérieur du genou.

Il se retourna, furax, vers Florelia qui était la seule à avoir pu le frapper.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ? Qu'es-ce qui te prend de me frapper ? C'est nouveau ça maintenant ? Dit-il, abandonnant tout masque.

- Soit un peu plus poli, je te prie, fais honneur à l'éducation que t'a donnée ta mère.

Drago et Florelia se firent une bataille de regard noir durant trois secondes, et Drago baissa finalement les yeux, comme toujours.

- Ce que je fais là, Blaise, reprit-il en soupirant, sous le regard éberlué de son ami, c'est que j'ai dans l'intention de m'acheter deux ou trois vêtements.

Drago serra les poings, sentant les regards des cinq adolescents, totalement abasourdis, sur lui.

Si lui-même trouvait qu'il avait changé, il ne préférait même pas imaginer ce que les autres devaient penser. Surtout qu'ils devaient aussi bien rire intérieurement.

Il entendit un soupir derrière lui, et Florelia se posta à ses côtés en tendant sa main à Blaise, avec un grand sourire.

- Salut, je m'appelle Florelia. Vu que le blondinet n'a pas l'air de vouloir faire les présentations, je vais m'en occuper personnellement. Et toi, tu es ?

- Heu . . . Blaise Zabini, fit-il par pur automatisme en serrant la main de Florelia, ne la lâchant pas de ses yeux ronds.

Il ne semblait pas en revenir.

Drago vit Florelia froncer les sourcils.

- Attends, Zabini, tu as dit ?

Elle parut réfléchir, ne lâchant pas la main de Blaise, qui commençait à paniquer.

- Lâche-le.

Instinctivement, Drago regarda la personne qui venait de parler.

Et son regard croisa deux prunelles vertes, cachées par d'horribles lunettes rondes.

Saint Potter venait de parler, et il n'avait pas l'air content.

Il regardait Florelia d'un air assassin, et Drago sentait qu'il aurait pu dégainer sa baguette si il n'avait pas été dans un magasin moldu.

- Oh oui, excuse-moi, fit-elle, semblant de se réveiller, et en lâchant la main de Blaise. C'est juste que j'essayais de me rappeler où j'avais entendu ce nom.

Un grand et très désagréable silence s'installa, tous ayant le regard braqué sur Florelia qui réfléchissait toujours.

Certainement que de ce qu'elle allait dire, dépendrait la suite des évènements. Ils attendaient de savoir, où elle l'avait finalement entendu, et de décider si elle était amie ou ennemie.

A croire que le fait que Drago soit là, ne vaille rien du tout.

Pourtant, le regard de Potter ne le lâchait pas depuis que Florelia avait lâché Blaise.

Et Drago n'oubliait pas ce qui s'était passé l'année précédente, l'acharnement de Potter à découvrir ce qu'il faisait, et le sortilège qui avait failli le tuer dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Le silence s'éternisant, Drago décida d'intervenir, même si cela les enfonçait encore plus, et qu'ils se voyaient dans l'obligation de fuir.

- Blaise aurait dû rejoindre les rangs des Mangemorts cet été, dit-il, l'air de rien, les mains dans les poches, brisant le silence pesant. Mais il a refusé, et l'Ordre du Phénix s'occupe de sa protection. Le Maître n'a pas spécialement apprécié de le voir fuir, il a certainement dû t'en parler.

Blaise lui jeta un regard meurtrier, comme si il venait de le trahir.

Bien entendu, aux yeux du métis, Drago était un Mangemort, et Florelia aussi certainement, et par ces mots, il pensait sa dernière heure venue.

- Non, ce n'est pas là que je l'ai entendu, réfuta-t-elle, s'attirant les regards surpris de tout le monde. Attends, t'as bien dit l'Ordre . . . ?

- Oui.

- Ah, mais oui ! S'écria-t-elle alors vivement, surprenant tout le monde. C'est toi qui as reçu le parchemin avec l'adresse du Q.G. de l'Ordre début Juin.

- Euh . . . Oui.

- Vous faites tous partis de l'Ordre ? demanda-t-elle en scrutant les visages de toutes les personnes présentes.

- Non, répondit sèchement Drago, coupant le sifflet à Potter qui avait ouvert la bouche. Ils n'ont pas l'âge requis. Ce ne sont que les deux plus jeunes Weasley, Granger et Potter.

Florelia tourna brusquement la tête vers le brun et dit :

- Potter ?! Harry Potter ?!

Ce dernier parut légèrement renfrogné et grogna un " oui " peu amène, passant une main automatique sur sa frange pour cacher en vain sa légendaire cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Florelia tendit alors sa main et dit :

- Heureuse de faire enfin la rencontre de celui qui nous a débarrassé de l'autre face de serpent mégalomane pendant treize ans.

Quelqu'un pouffa.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Drago.

Il comprit que c'était lui qui venait d'émettre ce bruit douteux.

- Je venais seulement d'imaginer la tête du Seigneur des Ténèbres, si il t'avait entendu, Lia, se justifia-t-il rapidement.

Celle-ci éclata de rire.

- Je l'ai appelé comme ça une fois. Heureusement que le seul témoin était Albus.

- Dumbledore ?!

Ah tiens, Potter se réveillait enfin ! Il y avait mis du temps, mais ça y était.

Florelia se tourna vers lui, avec un regard et un sourire que Drago voyait très rarement sur son visage, mais qu'il qualifiait d'une douceur triste.

- Oui, Dumbledore.

- Vous l'avez connu ? Demanda-t-il sceptique, en croisant les bras.

Drago vit Florelia se pincer l'arrête du nez, exaspérée.

Il se retint de sourire, mais au vu de la tête que Blaise faisait peser sur lui, c'était loupé.

- Oui, je l'ai connu, et _s'il te plait_, ne me vouvoie pas. On a le même âge alors ne me parle pas comme si tu t'adressais à une momie.

Drago soupira. La discussion s'éternisait, et il avait envie de rentrer.

- Bon, Lia, on y va maintenant ?

Elle le regarda, étonnée.

- Bien sûr que non. C'est une aubaine que l'on soit tombés sur eux, dit-elle en se tournant à nouveaux vers leurs interlocuteurs. Je suppose que des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix vous accompagne ?

- Oui, répondit Blaise, de plus en plus à l'aise. Ils sont dehors, ils nous attendent.

- Parfait, je vous confie Drago, je reviens.

Et avant que qui que ce soit ait pu parler, elle sortit du magasin.

Drago la maudit pour l'avoir laissé en si mauvaise compagnie. Et il ne pensait pas à Blaise.

- Je peux avoir une explication, Drago ? Demanda Blaise.

- Quelle genre, l'explication ? Questionna-t-il en retour en soupirant.

- Genre complète, s'impatienta son ami, en avançant vers lui et faisant reculer Drago à chaque pas fait de plus. Qui est cette fille ? Que faites vous ensemble ? Que faites vous ici ? Et surtout, merde Dray, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines pour que t'aies l'air si différent ?

Drago se retrouva dos aux cabines d'essayage, se demandant dans quelle galère il s'était fourré. Ou plutôt l'avait fourré la fuite de Florelia.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit l'endroit rêvé pour en parler. La vendeuse nous regarde bizarrement.

Blaise de retourna et put juger par lui même qu'il disait vrai. Elle semblait prête à appeler la Brigade Magique. Ou tout organisme identique dans le monde moldu.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau à ce moment-là, laissant passer Florelia suivie de deux personnes que connaissaient parfaitement Drago pour les avoir tous deux eu comme professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ou au moins un sûr, vu que l'autre avait passé la scolarité dans sa valise, son identité usurpée par un Mangemort.

Les trois personnes s'avancèrent vers eux, et le plus jeune, le professeur Lupin jeta un regard à Drago avant de dire aux autres.

- Finissez ce que vous étiez en train de faire, et rejoignez nous dehors. Il faut que l'on soit rentrés dans un quart d'heure.

Florelia s'approcha de Drago et lui dit :

- Suis moi, Drago, on va attendre dehors avec eux.

Blaise se recula, et Drago se décolla de la cabine pour suivre Florelia.

Prenant soudain conscience qu'il les avait tout de même rencontrés dans un magasin de vêtement moldu. Il leur jeta un regard intéressé, et les sonda pour trouver qui était aux cabines au moment de leur rencontre.

La dégaine de Potter le renseigna tout de suite.

Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu habillé aussi sexy.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

C'était un rêve. Forcément. Ou plutôt un cauchemar. Ouais, obligatoirement. C'était totalement irréaliste. Il ne pouvait _pas _avoir rencontré Drago Malefoy dans un magasin de vêtement de moldu. C'était antinomique. Un sorcier de sang-pur aux idées aussi étroites que Malefoy, ne pouvait pas s'être trouvé là, à l'instant !

- Harry ? Fit une voix hésitante, qu'il reconnut comme celle d'Hermione.

- Euh . . . oui ?

Elle lui sourit.

- Finis tes essayages et on sortira. On va tirer cette histoire au clair, mais je pense qu'il n'y a rien à craindre. Lupin et Maugrey savent ce qu'ils font.

- Dumbledore aussi savait, ne put s'empêcher de renchérir Harry, ce qui ne l'a pas empêché de se faire tuer.

- Harry, fit Blaise, d'une voix calme, comme si il s'adressait à un enfant. Je suis comme toi, je ne vois vraiment pas comment leur faire confiance, mais pourtant, je sens que Drago est différent. Et cette fille là, Florelia, n'a pas l'air totalement mauvaise. Honnêtement, quand elle a parlé de Tu-Sais-Qui, j'aurais éclaté de rire si il n'y avait pas eu la situation. Laissons leur une chance de s'expliquer, et on avisera après.

Harry pinça les lèvres, mais pourtant une petite pensée insidieuse se faufila dans sa tête, lui murmurant que lui aussi l'avait trouvé différent et que lui aussi avait reçu une bonne impression de la jeune fille.

Et puis, si elle avait réellement connu Dumbledore, au point de l'appeler Albus, c'est qu'il lui avait fait confiance. Il pouvait bien leur laisser l'honneur du doute. Mais les explications avaient intérêt d'être convaincantes !

Harry termina donc ses essayages, sans grand enthousiasme, et ressortit dix minutes plus tard avec ses sacs.

Il avait tout acheté ! Tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait essayer.

Il secoua la tête.

Ne jamais faire les boutiques avec des filles ! Ou avec Blaise ! Ça revenait au même de toute façon.

Lupin, Maugrey, Malefoy et la fille se trouvaient un peu plus haut dans la rue, assis sur un banc de bois. Ils les rejoignirent et Lupin et Maugrey leur fit signe de le suivre.

Harry compris qu'ils reprenaient la route du Chaudron Baveur.

Harry marchait aux côté de Ron et Hermione, qui semblaient le surveiller du coin de l'œil, derrière Malefoy et son amie. Ginny et Blaise fermaient la marche, discutant encore sur les dernières modes.

- A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent à l'Ordre ? Demanda Ron dans un souffle, essayant de ne pas se faire entendre des gens devant eux.

- Aucune idée, renchérit Harry. Mais il semblerait que ce soit la fille qui prenne les décisions, Malefoy a l'air de suivre comme un gentil chien-chien.

- Il a surtout l'air d'être maté. J'ai adoré quand elle lui a foutu un coup de pied pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas été à Poudlard avec nous.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Ron venait de mettre le doigt sur une anomalie. La jeune femme semblait avoir leur âge, et pourtant son visage lui était totalement inconnu. Si elle n'avait pas suivi ces études à Poudlard, où les avaient-elle faites ?

- C'est possible qu'en étant anglaise, elle soit allée suivre ses études ailleurs qu'à Poudlard ? Demanda Harry à Hermione.

- De qui tu parles, de Florelia ?

Ah bon, c'était ça son prénom ? Bizarre, mais il faudrait qu'il pense à s'en rappeler.

- Eh bien, oui, c'est possible, reprit Hermione. Il suffit de faire une demande auprès des directeurs des écoles concernées, je crois. Elle peut très bien suivre ces études ailleurs qu'à Poudlard, et revenir pour les vacances.

- Et à ton avis, où est-ce qu'elle a pu connaître Malefoy, et qu'est-ce qu'ils font ensemble ? Demanda Ron.

- Arrête de te torturer l'esprit, je suppose que Lupin et Maugrey se posent exactement les mêmes questions et que c'est pour y répondre que l'on va ailleurs, répondit Hermione.

- Square Grimmaurd ? Proposa Harry.

Hermione secoua la tête, les yeux plissés par la concentration. Elle réfléchissait.

- Non, impossible, Blaise est le dernier à avoir reçu l'adresse du Q.G. par Dumbledore, et personne d'autre ne peut le leur dire. Nous allons sûrement ailleurs.

Ils se turent alors, car ils venaient d'arriver au Chaudron Baveur, et qu'ils étaient tellement proches les uns des autres, que ceux de devant risquaient d'entendre leur conversation.

Ils traversèrent le bar, et Harry eut la surprise de voir que Malefoy et Florelia passaient leurs capes et rabattaient leurs capuchons. Une fois sur le chemin de Traverse, Harry en eut la certitude : les deux se cachaient du monde des sorciers.

Ils passèrent devant Lupin et Maugrey, et les conduisirent jusqu'au magasin désaffecté de Florian Fortarôme, porté disparu un an auparavant. Ils passèrent par une petite porte sur le côté de la devanture, et les firent monter des escaliers étroits et puants. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le palier du quatrième et dernier étage, et Florelia les fit entrer dans un appartement.

Tout petit l'appartement.

- Nous pourrons transplaner d'ici, juste le temps que j'enlève le sortilège anti-transplanage, dit Florelia en se débarrassant de sa cape et en la jetant sur le canapé miteux.

- Où est-ce que l'on est ? Demanda Blaise en jetant un regard dégoûté sur le plan de travail graisseux de la cuisine américaine.

- C'est l'appartement dans lequel on vit, répondit Malefoy, qui accrochait sa cape au porte manteau près de l'entrée.

Blaise sembla perdu quelques instants.

- Et pourquoi tu ne demeures pas au manoir avec ta mère ?

- Les questions ce sera pour plus tard, dit Lupin, empêchant Malefoy de répondre. Ils répondront à toutes nos questions dès que nous serons en sécurité.

- C'est bon, on va pouvoir y aller, dit Florelia, qui sortait d'une pièce adjacente. Drago, regarde dans le tiroir en dessous l'évier, et prends la lettre s'il te plait.

Il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait et s'approcha ensuite d'elle en la lui tendant.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Garde là et attrape mon bras. On va transplaner, et il faut que je te guide.

Malefoy ne parut pas vraiment ravi, mais il obéit tout de même.

- Lupin, Maugrey, on se retrouve là-bas. Ne traînez pas trop, on ne voudrait pas faire de mauvaises rencontres.

Florelia et Malefoy effectuèrent un demi-tour et disparurent dans un craquement sonore.

Lupin se tourna vers eux.

- Transplanez au Square, dit-il.

Les quatre adolescents acquiescèrent de la tête, et disparurent à leur tour, réapparaissant dans le parc habituel. Florelia et Malefoy se trouvaient déjà là, l'une jetant un regard blasé autour d'elle, et l'autre se demandant visiblement ce qu'il fichait là.

- Ce quartier est encore plus miteux que l'appartement, commenta Malefoy.

- Ce n'est pas non plus le quartier le plus recommandé de Londres, soupira Florelia, mais c'est ici qu'est le Q.G., alors arrête de chouiner, tu veux.

Malefoy fronça des sourcils en regardant son amie, semblant pas vraiment content de s'être fait rabrouer, au moment où Lupin, Maugrey et Ginny apparaissaient.

- Allez, on y va, fit Maugrey, en jetant des regards inquiets autour de lui.

Il semblait encore plus sur le qui vive qu'avant.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la rue, et ils s'arrêtèrent tous entre les maisons onze et treize.

Les plus jeunes se regardèrent, paumés, se demandant comment Florelia et Malefoy allaient pouvoir entrer.

- On va avoir la preuve si ce que tu nous as dit est vrai, grogna Maugrey en faisant un signe de la main vers la façade du douze Square Grimmaurd qui venait d'apparaître à ceux qui connaissaient l'adresse.

Florelia hocha brièvement la tête et se pencha vers l'oreille de Malefoy, lui murmurant quelque chose, puis elle lui attrapa le bras et le guida vers la maison, ouvrant la porte avec facilité et en franchissant le seuil.

Elle se tourna alors vers eux et dit :

- Vous voyez, je n'avais pas menti.

Harry lui, essayait de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, son esprit refusant l'idée totalement impossible qui commençait à percer.

Pour oublier ça, il suivit les autres qui pénétraient dans la maison.

- Surtout pas un bruit pendant que vous êtes dans le hall, et ne parler qu'en murmurant, fit Lupin à voix basse en allumant sa baguette.

Il fit signe à tout le monde de le suivre, et passèrent dans la cuisine, où Harry découvrit Mme Weasley en train de préparer le déjeuner.

Son visage s'éclaira quand elle les vit, mais se décomposa tout aussi rapidement quand elle découvrit la présence de Malefoy et Florelia.

- Remus, Alastor, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle, abandonnant la casserole dans laquelle elle semblait être en train de faire cuire des pommes de terre.

- Deux minutes, Molly, laissons leur le temps de s'installer, veux-tu ? Dit Lupin en poussant Malefoy et Florelia vers les chaises les plus proches.

- Oui, bien sûr, bien sûr. Est-ce que vous voulez quelque chose à boire, mes agneaux ? Ou à manger ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite, inquiète, aux nouveaux arrivants.

Florelia et Malefoy semblèrent dépassés, et Florelia répondit :

- Non, merci madame, nous ne voulons pas vous déranger.

Molly fit un signe de la main, comme si elle s'en fichait, alors que Blaise, Ginny, Ron, Hermione et Harry s'asseyaient à leur tour à la table de la cuisine.

Harry s'était installé face aux deux étrangers, posant sa baguette sur la table, au cas où.

Malefoy y jeta un regard en coin puis ses yeux gris rencontrèrent ceux d'Harry.

Ce dernier y lut une mise en garde.

Lui non plus n'avait pas oublié l'épisode du Sectumsempra. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés face l'un à l'autre avec une baguette, et cela avait failli mal se terminer, bien qu'Harry n'ait pas voulu la mort de Malefoy, et aujourd'hui encore moins qu'hier.

Harry vit Molly déposer une bouteille de bièraubeurre devant chacun d'entre eux, et il devina devant le visage rougissant de Florelia, qu'ils n'avaient pas pu refuser.

- Et maintenant, si vous nous expliquiez ? Fit Maugrey d'une voix impatiente.

- J'aimerais aussi comprendre, renchérit Lupin, avec un regard curieux vers Florelia. Comment avez-vous pu devenir le Gardien du Secret de l'emplacement du Q.G. ?

Alors ainsi, les doutes d'Harry étaient fondés. C'était bien ce qu'il avait imaginé. Mais comment était-ce possible ? C'était Dumbledore le gardien normalement, alors comment avait-elle pu le devenir ?

- Avant de commencer, j'ai quelque chose à remettre à Harry, fit Florelia en jetant un regard à Malefoy.

Celui-ci parut comprendre et tira quelque chose de la poche de son pantalon noir.

C'était une lettre, un peu chiffonnée, qu'il avait à la main.

- Pour information, Harry, reprit Florelia, Drago et moi l'avons lu. Et si tu ne crois pas ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur cette lettre, demanda à n'importe qui, et ils te certifieront qu'elle est authentique.

Malefoy lui tendit la lettre avec un regard qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu sur son visage. Il semblait abattu et empli de chagrin.

Qu'y avait-il donc dans cette lettre ?

- Elle t'est adressée, mais je suppose que tout le monde peut la lire. Il n'y a rien de vraiment confidentiel, et je suppose que toi seul peux comprendre les sous entendus.

De plus en plus intrigué, Harry attrapa la lettre, la sortit de son enveloppe, et la déplia. Une écriture étroite s'offrit à lui.

_Cher Harry, _

_Cette lettre risque de t'étonner beaucoup, mais j'espère grandement qu'elle t'ouvrira les yeux. Sache tout d'abord que cette lettre ne te sera pas adressée tant que je ne serai pas mort. Si aujourd'hui tu la tiens entre tes mains, c'est que ma vie sur cette bonne vieille terre s'est achevée. Je t'écris pour que deux ou trois choses soient mises au clair._

_Tout d'abord, je dois te parler de la personne qui te remettra cette missive en main même. Malgré tout ce que pourra te faire ressentir Florelia, sache qu'elle n'est en rien ton ennemi. Elle a vécu des choses aussi terribled que toi, voire plus, et elle combattra Lord Voldemort à tes côtés jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Ne refuse pas l'aide qu'elle pourrait t'apporter et écoute la, comme tu m'aurais écouté, moi. Si jamais elle venait à te demander de l'aide, ne la lui refuse pas, comme je ne la lui aurais jamais refusée. Tu la trouveras étonnante, inquiétante parfois, souvent agaçante, mais sache que jamais elle ne te fera de mal, ni à toi, ni à toutes les personnes qui oeuvrent pour terrasser le mal._

_J'espère au moins qu'entre nous, cela est clair. _

_Ensuite, j'aborderais avec toi, un point qui je sais, te rebuteras. Lis cette lettre jusqu'au bout, Harry, avant de me maudire. _

_Je dois t'avertir que tu dois faire confiance à Severus Rogue. Si, comme je le pense, il m'a assassiné, je dois t'avertir que c'est à ma demande. Oui, Harry, tu as très bien lu, et non, je ne suis pas fou (comme beaucoup se plaisent à le croire). Seulement, il faut que tu saches que plusieurs choses ont fait que je suis arrivé à obliger Severus à me tuer si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Le jeune Drago Malefoy a reçu l'ordre de Lord Voldemort de m'assassiner, sous peine que lui et sa mère ne soient tués si il échouait. Je sais pertinemment qu'au long de ses nombreux mois, tu l'as suspecté de préparer quelque chose et que tu devais être furieux de voir que je ne prenais pas tes avertissements au sérieux. Seulement, j'étais déjà au courant de la mission de Drago, Severus me l'ayant rapporté. Avant la rentrée, Severus avait fait le Serment Inviolable à Narcissa Malefoy de veiller, de protéger son fils et de mener à bien sa mission lui-même, si le jeune Malefoy n'y arrivait pas. Je te ferai grâce des longues discussions et des nombreuses disputes qui ont découlé de ces révélations, mais le fait est que j'ai fait promettre à Severus de me tuer, si il s'avérait que Drago n'y arrivait pas, pour le protéger. Et je sais pertinemment qu'il ne l'aura pas fait. Malgré ses grands airs, Harry, Drago Malefoy n'a pas la cruauté nécessaire pour tuer de sang froid._

_Alors, ne refuse pas les informations que pourrait te donner Severus. Dès que tu seras prêt à recevoir à nouveau ces informations, fais en lui part grâce au moyen de communication habituel des membres de l'Ordre. Il attend de vos nouvelles impatiemment, bien qu'il doit aussi appréhender le moment où il se retrouvera de nouveau face à face avec les membres._

_Je pense avoir tout dit, et espère que tu prendra mes conseils avec le plus grand sérieux, Harry. N'oublie pas que tu es le dernier espoir pour le monde sorcier de vaincre Lord Voldemort, et que tout se joue autour de toi._

_Je te souhaite aussi beaucoup de chance et beaucoup de courage pour mener à bien la mission que je t'ai confiée tout au long de nos rendez-vous._

_Et n'oublie pas, Harry, aie confiance en Florelia et en Severus, comme tu avais confiance en moi._

_Avec toute mon affection, _

_Le 12/04/1997 à Poudlard_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry essuya les larmes qui coulaient malgré lui sur ses joues, sans vouloir s'arrêter.

Il tenait toujours la lettre d'une main tremblante, son esprit refusant de croire à tout ce qu'il venait de lire.

- Harry ? S'inquiéta Molly. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Il mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure et se reprit.

- Oui, tout va bien, Molly.

Il jeta un autre regard sur la lettre, et la passa Lupin.

- Est-ce qu'elle est authentique ?

Lupin l'attrapa avec un froncement de sourcils, et y jeta un œil.

- C'est l'écriture de Dumbledore ! S'écria-t-il vivement en regardant alternativement Florelia, Malefoy et Harry.

- Tu devrais la lire à voix haute, Harry, proposa Florelia les yeux embués. Que tout le monde sache de quoi il s'agit.

Harry opina et fit ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

A la fin de la lecture, toutes les personnes présentes qui n'avaient pas encore pris note de la missive avaient les épaules baissés, abattus, semblant visiblement ne pas y croire.

Le silence s'installa lourdement, puis fut brisé par la voix rauque de Lupin.

- Maintenant, racontez nous tous, depuis le début, exigea-t-il en regardant Florelia.

* * *

_Ne dites pas que vous n'étiez pas prévenus ! mdr_

_Je suis comme ça, que voulez-vous que j'y fasse !_

_Allez, bon, je vous laisse m'engueuler, et vous aurez l'histoire de Florelia au prochain chapitre, hsitoire de connaître un peu mieux notre mystèrieuse " Mangemort " ._

_A mercredi prochain ! _

_Pleins de poutoux partout ! _


	10. Où l'on en apprend un peu plus

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Voilà le chapitre 10, qui raconte l'histoire de Florelia ( à peu près parce que tout n'est pas révélé sur ce personnage dans ce chapitre ). Je préviens aussi car elle un raisonnement . . . bien à elle. --'_

_Allez, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapiter 10 : Où l'on en apprend un peu plus**

Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce qui n'avait rien à envier à leur ancien appartement. La cuisine du Q.G. de l'Ordre du Phénix était une salle éclairée par de simples bougies, et vraiment vieillotte. On avait l'impression que personne n'y avait habité depuis des années, et que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un y mettait les pieds. Pourtant, les quelques objets qui traînaient, laissaient deviner qu'une ou plusieurs personnes y vivaient, ou y venaient régulièrement.

Déjà rien que le fait que la mère Weasley y cuisine était un signe.

D'ailleurs, Drago avait ressenti encore ce tiraillement au cœur quand elle lui avait parlé sur un ton doux et qu'il avait jugé maternel, qu'il avait si rarement entendu, ce sentiment que Florelia nommait culpabilité. Certainement qu'elle avait raison, car il ne comprenait pas comment cette femme bien en chair pouvait être si gentille et aimable avec lui, après toutes les horreurs qu'il avait dit sur la famille Weasley, et que ses enfants lui avaient sûrement rapportés.

Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui.

Il était assis à la droite de Florelia, qui se trouvait au bout de la longueur de la table, du côté le plus proche de la porte. Ensuite, à côté d'elle, se tenait Lupin installé en bout de table, Maugrey, face à elle, Potter face à lui, et le frère et la sœur Weasley. Blaise s'était installé à côté de lui, et Granger terminait l'alignement.

Mme Weasley alla s'installer à côté de sa fille, une fois que Potter eut terminé de lire la lettre, attendant que Florelia entame son récit.

Drago lui-même l'attendait avec impatience car, peut-être ainsi, en apprendrait-il un peu plus sur elle ?

- Je m'appelle Florelia et je suis née le 31 Octobre 1979. Ou tout du moins, c'est ce que l'on m'a dit. J'ai été adoptée par Alecto et Amycus Carrow. Les quinze premières années de ma vie se sont passées normalement, si je puis dire. Ils m'ont élevé dans la plus pure tradition Mangemort, m'apprenant toutes sortes de sorts de magie noire. Je n'ai jamais été à l'école, ce sont eux qui m'ont tout enseigné. Mais ma vie a radicalement changé, le jour où le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu à la vie. Deux semaines après l'épisode du cimetière, il est venu chez nous et a demandé à me voir. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en ai aucune idée, mais toujours est-il qu'il a décidé de faire de moi l'héritière de son pouvoir et j'appris que c'était dans ce but que j'avais été élevé. Ce jour-là, j'ai déménagé pour aller vivre avec lui. Je me souviendrai toujours du visage de mes parents quand ils m'ont conduit chez le Maître. C'était la première fois que je voyais leur visage rayonner de bonheur. J'y ai vécu deux ans, suivant le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans toutes ses actions.

Florelia s'arrêta, la tête baissée.

Sans doute se remémorait-elle quelques souvenirs. A la crispation de sa nuque, Drago était prêt à parier que ceux-là n'étaient pas spécialement heureux.

Ensuite, elle releva la tête, un sourire froid sur les lèvres.

- Je les ai tous dupés durant ces deux années. Jamais le Maître ne s'est douté que, à peine deux jours après mon emménagement, j'étais dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore pour lui faire part de tous ce que je savais.

- Que lui avez-vous dit ce jour là ? Demanda Lupin.

Florelia fronça des sourcils, essayant de se remémorer cette journée.

- Rien qu'il ne savait déjà. J'étais principalement là pour le prévenir du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ignorant à l'époque que Harry avait été là et qu'il avait tout vu, et que donc Albus était déjà au courant.

Maugrey leva une main pour l'interrompre, et lui demanda, d'un air suspicieux :

- Vous avez été élevée par deux Mangemorts, et vous avez décidé de les trahir du jour au lendemain ? C'est un peu gros.

Florelia eu un sourire hilare.

- Vous voulez savoir ce qui m'a fait renier l'éducation que j'avais reçue ?

- Oui.

- C'est très simple. Amycus et Alecto me laissaient assez souvent seule quand j'avais sept ou huit ans, et j'allais régulièrement retrouver des enfants de mon âge dans le village moldu voisin pour jouer avec eux lors de leurs absences. J'ai créé des liens avec ces enfants, voyez-vous, et quand ils ont commencé à me dire que les moldus étaient des gens inférieurs à nous et qu'ils ne méritaient que la mort, je me suis posée quelques questions. Moi, qui les avais activement côtoyé, je ne pouvais tout bonnement pas y croire. Et je ne les ai jamais crus. Cela ne m'est pas venu du jour au lendemain, Maugrey, c'était là depuis des années.

- Pourquoi Dumbledore ? Pourquoi aller le voir lui spécialement ? Demanda Lupin à son tour.

Florelia rigola, faillant s'étouffer dans sa bièraubeurre.

- N'était-il pas le seul qu'il ait jamais craint ?

Un silence s'installa.

Drago pensa qu'elle leur avait tous coupé le sifflet. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait pensé à cette réponse simpliste.

- Oui, effectivement, continuez alors, dit enfin Lupin.

- Comme je vous disais donc, j'étais dans son bureau et nous avons discuté. Beaucoup. Et l'idée est venue, petit à petit, que j'étais dans une excellente position. Très proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres, vu qu'il passait tout son temps libre avec moi, à m'apprendre ce qu'il savait, et surtout, insoupçonnable.

- Insoupçonnable ? Répéta Mme Weasley, ne comprenant pas comment Florelia pouvait l'être.

- Oui, Madame, insoupçonnable. J'avais quinze ans à l'époque, et pas l'âge pour entrer officiellement dans l'Ordre. Personne au sein des Mangemorts ne connaissait la véritable teneur de mes pensées, et aucun ne se doutait que je ne croyais pas en leurs idéaux. Jamais personne n'aurait pu se douter en me voyant, que j'étais une espionne pour l'Ordre du Phénix, depuis Juillet 1995.

Lupin en fit tomber sa mâchoire, et l'œil magique de Maugrey s'arrêta de pivoter trois secondes pour se fixer sur Florelia.

Drago dût faire un immense exercice de maîtrise de soi pour éviter de faire comme tous les autres. Hors de question de leur montrer qu'il était aussi ignorant qu'eux. De quoi il aurait l'air, si après avoir passer près de trois semaines seul avec elle, il ne la connaissait pas un minimum ?

- Hey ! S'écrièrent finalement à l'unisson Potter et Weasley fils, indignés, Drago ne savait pourquoi.

Lupin leva une main et ne leur laissa pas le temps d'aller plus loin.

- Je vous arrête tout de suite, la situation n'était pas la même, et si les autre membres avaient eu leur mot à dire, jamais Florelia ne serait devenue un membre de l'Ordre. Alors, c'est toujours non, vous attendrez d'avoir eu vos ASPIC's pour devenir des membres officiels.

Drago jeta un œil à Florelia, et étonnamment, celle-ci arborait un sourire en coin malicieux.

- Vous savez, Lupin, je ne suis pas un membre officiel de l'Ordre, moi non plus. J'espionnais, mais jamais mon nom n'est apparu sur tous vos papiers officiels. Et pourtant, j'étais là à tout moment, lors de vos plus grandes missions. Tout comme eux, il me semble, termina-t-elle en jetant un coup de tête fans la direction de Potter et Weasley.

Drago fronça des sourcils, comprenant de moins en moins. De quoi parlait-elle donc ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Florelia poussa un petit soupir patient, croisa les mains sur la table, et dit :

- Juin 1995, Harry s'est retrouvé dans un cimetière perdu au milieu de nulle part, a assisté à la résurrection de Lord Voldemort . . .

Drago contracta sa main sur sa bouteille de bièraubeurre, et vit les autres montrer divers signes de peur à l'entente du nom honnis. Seuls Potter, Lupin, et étrangement, Granger, n'avaient pas bougé.

Florelia continua comme si de rien n'était.

- . . . Et s'est battu contre lui en présence d'une dizaine de Mangemorts. Il en est ressortit vivant. Blessé, certes, fatigué et bouleversé aussi, mais vivant. Je vous rappelle qu'il était seul.

Drago ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris. Malgré les rumeurs et l'interview qu'il avait lue un an et demi auparavant, jamais il n'avait entendu parler de cette histoire de cette manière. La façon de Florelia la racontait, forçait au respect.

Elle continua.

- Juillet 1995, Harry s'est retrouvé face à deux détraqueurs qui les menaçaient lui et son cousin. Il s'en est débarrassé facilement et en est ressorti en assez bonne santé. Juin 1996, lui et cinq autres adolescents âgés de quatorze à seize ans se sont retrouvés au Département des Mystères, à se battre contre des sorciers adultes formés et pratiquant la magie noir, jusqu'à que des membres de l'Ordre viennent les aider. Harry a ensuite suivi l'une des Mangemorts qui s'enfuyait et s'est brièvement battu contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce soir-là, il n'y a eu qu'un seul mort, et c'était un membre de l'Ordre depuis la Première Guerre. Maintenant dites-moi, comment pouvez vous réellement penser qu'ils sont inaptes à entrer dans l'Ordre, que ce soit officiellement ou officieusement ?

Drago regarda Florelia, ébahi. Non seulement, il ne connaissait pas un dixième de l'histoire qu'elle venait de raconter, mais en plus il se demandait comment elle avait su tout ça. Très peu de personnes devaient être au courant.

Il jeta un oeil à Potter.

Il semblait perdu. Il regardait fixement Florelia, les yeux tristes. Certainement que se remémorer tout cela n'était pas vraiment le plus joyeux pour lui.

Pourquoi ressentait-il cette gêne envers tout ce qu'il avait vécu ? Ca ne le dérangeait pas d'habitude de savoir que Potter avait frôlé la mort.

Drago ferma silencieusement les yeux quelques instants. Ces quelques jours passés avec la jeune fille l'avaient vraiment changé.

- Ils sont trop jeunes ! S'énerva soudain Mme Weasley, les faisant tous sursauter après le silence gênant qui s'était installé. Voilà pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas intégrer l'Ordre. Ils n'en savent tout simplement pas assez.

- Si vos enfants n'en savaient pas assez, ils ne seraient pas en vie à l'heure qui l'est, répliqua calmement Florelia. Je vous rappelle tout de même que vos deux plus jeunes enfants se sont retrouvés à devoir se battre pour leur vie au Département des Mystères, et qu'ils s'en sont brillamment sortis. Pour moi, ils ont tout fait la mentalité requise pour intégrer l'Ordre. Officieusement, cela va sans dire. Tout comme moi.

- Comment ça tout comme vous ? Demanda Lupin, faisant ainsi en sorte que Mme Weasley ne réplique pas. Vous êtes ou vous n'êtes pas un membre ?

- Je le suis et je ne le suis pas, répondit-elle. Seul Albus connaissait mon implication chez les Phénix, et cela seul permettait de faire de moi un membre, sans avoir vraiment la preuve que je l'étais. Tout comme eux, fit-elle en désignant Potter, Granger et les deux Weasley. Ils ne le sont pas réellement, mais ça ne les a pas empêchés de se battre pour contrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Officieusement, ils sont déjà membres de l'Ordre, que vous le vouliez ou non.

Mme Weasley ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Florelia ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, et lui dit sèchement, perdant patience :

- Honnêtement Mme Weasley, si vos enfants s'étaient trouvés embusqués par des Mangemorts cette après-midi, vous croyez qu'ils ne se seraient pas battus ?

Elle se tourna vers Lupin et Maugrey et continua :

- Vous les en aurez empêché peut-être ?

- Bien sûr que non, ils se seraient battus pour préserver leur vie, fit Lupin avec un haussement d'épaule désinvolte.

- C'est exactement ce que je dis, triompha la voix de Florelia. Malgré toutes vos bonnes paroles et vos interdits, ils seront des membres de l'Ordre de Phénix, parce que c'est ce qu'ils veulent, et rien ni personne ne les en empêchera. D'ailleurs, tous ceux qui se battent pour leur survie ou pour sauver celles des autres, sans être un Auror confirmé, sont des membres de l'Ordre d'un certain point de vue. Seulement vous ne le savez pas. Vous ne connaissiez pas mon existence, il y a encore quelques heures, et pourtant la plupart des informations qui vous ont permis d'arrêter de nombreux Mangemorts venaient de moi.

Drago fronça des sourcils.

Le raisonnement de Florelia était bizarre, mais fondamentalement vrai. Même si elle expliquait d'une manière qu'on avait l'impression qui n'y avait qu'elle qui comprenait, Drago savait qu'aucun argument ne pourrait réfuter ses dires, surtout si ce qu'elle avait dit à propos des autres adolescents était vrai.

- Tout cela est bien intéressant, intervint soudain Potter, mais si tu reprenais ton récit là où tu l'avais arrêté, histoire qu'on comprenne réellement comment tu es devenue notre gardien du secret.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry se força à respirer profondément.

Tout cela était démentiel. Le fait que Florelia soit un membre de l'Ordre depuis ses quinze ans, recrutée par Dumbledore, alors que lui-même, avec l'histoire de la prophétie et tout ses combats, n'avait pu y rentrer parce que Dumbledore l'avait trouvé trop jeune.

Harry voulait bien croire qu'avoir grandi parmi des Mangemorts, sans adhérer à leurs idéaux faisait grandir prématurément quelqu'un, mais la différence ne pouvait pas être aussi grande entre lui et Florelia.

Et le fait qu'elle en sache autant sur lui, et sur ce qu'il avait vécu ? Est-ce que Dumbledore lui racontait tout ce qu'il avait fait ? Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-elle de si important pour qu'il lui fasse autant confiance et qu'il la dote d'aussi grandes informations ? Et le risque que Voldemort pénètre dans son esprit ? Avec tout ce qu'elle savait, comment n'avait-il pas pu se douter qu'elle le trahissait ?

Trop de choses ne correspondaient pas, et il voulait en savoir plus avant de faire un minimum confiance à cette fille. Après tout Dumbledore s'était déjà tromper une fois, pourquoi pas deux ?

Harry repensa alors à la lettre.

Il ne pouvait pas y croire.

Si Dumbledore savait, pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait, et s'était simplement laissé tuer ?

- La suite, tu dis ? Reprit Florelia, l'arrachant de ses pensées. Il ne s'est rien passé de très intéressant pendant quelques temps, puisque le Maître attendait que la communauté des sorciers accepte son retour. Pas vraiment de missions pour les Mangemorts, ou alors simplement à visage découvert. Puis il y a eu l'épisode au Ministère de la Magie.

Florelia lui lança alors un regard incisif.

Harry sentit un frisson le parcourir de la tête aux pieds.

Il allait falloir qu'il lui parle seul à seule.

Elle savait pour la prophétie.

Et il croisait les doigts pour qu'elle n'en parle pas maintenant, qu'elle attende.

Elle détourna alors son regard bleu vif, et le reporta sur Malefoy qui la regardait, et ne l'avait pas lâcher du regard tout le long de la discussion, ou rarement.

- Et ensuite, j'ai été mise au courant pour la mission de Drago. J'en ai immédiatement averti Albus, mais il semblait que Severus lui en avait déjà parlé. Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard, qu'Albus m'a avertie à mon tour pour le Serment Inviolable qu'avaient fait Severus et Narcissa.

Le regard de Florelia se fit lointain, comme si elle voulait réellement revivre ses souvenirs.

- Pendant plusieurs mois, Severus et moi avons, séparément, essayé de dissuader Albus de faire ce qu'il voulait faire, continua-t-elle d'une voix triste.

Elle secoua la tête en soupirant.

- Mais n'a-t-il jamais écouté les conseils que nous lui donnions ? Il n'a pas laissé le choix à Severus et lui a fait promettre de l'assassiner en personne si Drago se trouvait incapable de le faire. Même après que Severus ait promis, j'ai essayé de convaincre Albus d'effacer la parole que lui avait donné Severus. Mais c'était comme essayer d'empêcher une femme à terme d'accoucher. C'était impossible. Et finalement, il est arrivé ce que nous savons tous, c'est à dire, la mort d'Albus il y a quelques semaines, et la fuite de Drago et Severus, ainsi que celles des rares Mangemorts à avoir investi l'école.

Elle s'arrêta de parler pour boire une gorgée de bièraubeurre.

Son récit n'était pas terminé, et aucun d'entre eux, à part les principaux concernés, ne savaient ce qui allait suivre.

- Comme Albus savait qu'il allait mourir, il a pris certaines décisions. Notamment celle de me confier le secret de l'emplacement du quartier général de l'Ordre. Blaise, fit-elle en se tournant vers le concerné, c'est mon écriture que tu as vue sur le parchemin que tu as lu. Je suis devenue le gardien du secret au mois d'Avril. Je ne voulais pas vraiment, mais comme avec Severus, il ne m'avait pas laissé le choix. Voilà, maintenant vous savez tout.

Un grand silence s'abattit sur la pièce, seulement coupé par les raclements des bouteilles sur la table ou les bruits de mouvements des personnes présentes.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite, pour que . . . Enfin, comment en êtes vous arrivés à demander de l'aide à l'Ordre ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix intimidée, sous le regard curieux que lui lançait Florelia.

Harry sourit en pensant que son amie ne perdait décidément pas le Nord. Alors que tous se demandaient de quel côté était finalement Rogue, elle, elle voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Hermione était vraiment intelligente.

- Tu es Hermione Granger, c'est ça ? Demanda Florelia, faisant rougir la meilleure amie d'Harry.

Lui aussi se demandait comment elle ce qu'elle pouvait la connaître. Hermione était fille de moldue, son nom n'avait aucune répercussion dans le monde des sorciers, et encore moins chez les Mangemorts.

Harry vit Florelia lancer un regard rieur sur Malefoy et celui-ci dit ses premiers mots depuis qu'il était entré à l'intérieur du Square Grimmaurd :

- Aucun commentaire, Lia. On s'en fiche.

- De quoi ? De la fille, ou de ce que tu penses d'elle ? Taquina-t-elle Malefoy.

Il lui lança alors un regard noir qu'Harry n'avait d'ordinairement vu que sur lui. Florelia sembla alors rendre les armes, et répondit à la question d'Hermione :

- Eh bien ensuite, Severus et Drago sont rentrés au Manoir, une réunion d'urgence à été formée, et Severus a expliqué à tout le monde ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là.

Elle soupira et s'adossa au dossier de sa chaise, les bras croisés, continuant d'une voix calme et lente :

- Le Maître avait requis la mort pour Drago, puisqu'il avait failli à sa mission.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration qui lui envoya des frissons dans tout le corps. Il vit qu'autour de lui, toutes les personnes affichaient à peu de choses près le même visage que lui.

Seul Blaise semblait différent, et Harry nota que l'une de ses mains était hors de vue, et que Malefoy lançait à son ami un regard curieux, et limite remerciant.

- Je me suis alors interposée, reprit Florelia, et condamné Drago aux geôles à vie.

Malefoy se raidit sur sa chaise, les yeux fermés.

Harry fronça des sourcils.

Qu'avait-il vécu dans ces cachots ? Que s'était-il passé ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, Drago, tu le sais, dit-elle d'une voix triste à Malefoy. C'était le seul moyen de te tenir en vie, sans éveiller les soupçons.

Elle continua ensuite son récit :

- Drago est resté un mois entier dans le cachot à être torturé par les Mangemorts. Leur folie n'a aucune limite et ils aiment beaucoup faire du mal aux autres, chuchota-t-elle, comme si elle ne s'adressait à personne en particulier, puis reprit d'une voix normale. Severus et moi, nous l'avons fait évader de sa geôle à la fin du mois de Juillet, et nous nous sommes cachés jusqu'à aujourd'hui dans l'appartement que vous avez vu sur le chemin de Traverse. Je pense que vous savez tout à présent.

- Pas tout à fait, grogna alors Maugrey. Moi j'aurais quelques petites questions à vous poser. Premièrement, Miss Carrow, quelle place exactement occupiez vous au sein des Mangemorts ?

" Question intéressante " pensa Harry, en attendant la réponse.

Florelia tendit son bras gauche au dessus de la table, et le présenta à tout le monde, nu jusqu'en haut du bras où commençait la manche de son tee-shirt.

Et vierge de toute marque.

" Bien entendu, pensa Harry, si ils avaient eu la Marque des Ténèbres sur leurs bras, ils n'auraient pas pu passer à travers le sortilège qui protégeait la maison. "

Cela voulait donc dire, que Malefoy . . .

- Je ne suis pas une Mangemort, si c'est là votre question, dit-elle en rangeant son bras, interrompant les pensées d'Harry. Comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, le Maître m'a choisi pour être l'héritière de son pouvoir, et m'a donc formée, si je puis dire, pour un jour régner à ses côtés. Je n'étais pas une Mangemort, j'étais au dessus d'eux. Je leur donnais des ordres, ils m'obéissaient. Si je les trouvais médiocres, je pouvais les tuer ou en donner l'ordre, les faire souffrir, faire souffrir leurs familles et leurs amis. J'ai participé à tous les raids dans le monde moldu. Mais rare sont ceux qui connaissent mon visage. Lord Voldemort ne fait pas confiance facilement, et j'ai moi-même subi des épreuves avant qu'il ne m'enseigne tout ce qu'il a appris. La plupart des Mangemorts me connaissent sous le nom de Dame Lia, les autres ne me connaissent pas, et ignorent même jusqu'à mon existence au sein de leur groupe. Les autres, ceux qui ont déjà vu mon visage, ne connaissent de moi, que ce que j'ai bien voulu leur apprendre; c'est à dire pas grand-chose. Ils ne connaissent même pas mon prénom en entier. Seul les Mangemorts les plus proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres ont pu voir à quoi je ressemblais.

- Est-ce vous que les Mangemorts recherchent partout depuis plusieurs jours ? Demanda Ginny.

Harry se tourna vers elle.

Ce n'était pas bête du tout, comme question. Elle avait rapidement fait le lien entre les dates, et cela correspondait. Si Florelia était aussi importante qu'elle le disait, il y avait de fortes chances que Ginny ai mit le doigt sur le bon filon.

- Oui, c'est nous qu'ils recherchent. Moi, parce que le Maître n'a pas dû apprécier ma trahison, et Drago parce qu'il veut le voir mort.

- Et c'est pour ça que vous requérez notre aide ? Questionna Molly, qui semblait avoir finalement digéré la pilule de son altercation avec la jeune fille quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Effectivement, approuva Florelia. J'ai bien essayé de nous cacher, mais ces deux dernières semaines ont été invivables pour Drago. Il s'est retrouvé seul beaucoup trop souvent, et il s'ennuyait. Au moins ici, il aura de la compagnie. Et puis, il fallait que je vous parle, et que vous entriez en possession de la lettre d'Albus. Et je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de prendre contact rapidement avec Severus.

Harry essaya de ne pas penser à ce qu'il ferait si jamais il se retrouvait face à son ancien professeur de potion, et se concentra sur un souvenir qui venait de se rappeler à lui.

Sur la tour d'astronomie, ce soir-là, quand Malefoy s'était retrouvé face à Dumbledore, se croyant seul avec lui, il avait dit que lui et sa mère était menacés de mort si il échouait. Mais maintenant que lui était sain et sauf, qu'était-il advenu de sa mère ?

Un gargouillement soudain résonna dans la cuisine, et tous se tournèrent vers Ron qui avait rougi jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles.

- Ah ! S'exclama Molly en se levant, il est l'heure de déjeuner. L'estomac de Ron ne se trompe jamais !

Harry, Blaise, Hermione et Ginny rirent à la boutade de Molly, et Harry surprit le sourire en coin fugace de Malefoy, alors que les autres ne cachaient pas leur sourire amusé.

- Hermione, Ginny, vous m'aidez à installer la table, s'il vous plaît ? Dit-elle ensuite en retournant à ses fourneaux.

Personne ne dit un mot pendant que le couvert était installé par les deux filles, et que Molly servait la viande et les pommes de terres à tout le monde.

Alors que tous se restauraient en silence, Harry dit :

- J'étais là la nuit du meurtre de Dumbledore.

Il vit le regard curieux de Florelia et celui craintif et étonné de Malefoy sur lui et continua en ne lâchant pas du regard Florelia, s'adressant uniquement à elle, par peur de parler à Malefoy :

- J'étais avec lui en haut de la tour d'astronomie au moment où Malefoy a déboulé. Dumbledore m'avait lancé le maléfice du Saucisson et je n'ai rien pu faire à part regarder.

- La fameuse cape d'invisibilité de Potter, marmonna Malefoy avec ce regard froid qu'Harry n'avait plus vu depuis des semaines et qu'il retrouvait avec contentement.

- Oui, si tu veux, fit Harry, sachant qu'il allait être obligé de s'adresser à lui directement. Tu as dit que toi et ta mère étiez en danger de mort. Toi tu es sauvé grâce à Florelia, mais ta mère, que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Tu t'inquiètes pour nous, Potter ? C'est pas vraiment l'impression que tu m'avais donné la dernière fois qu'on s'est retrouvés face à face.

L'ambiance était à couper au couteau, jugea Harry.

Seuls Ron et Hermione étaient au courant ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là, et les autres devaient se demander de quoi est-ce qu'ils parlaient.

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Je ne connaissais pas les effets de ce sortilège, autrement je ne te l'aurais jamais jeté. Et je te rappelle aussi que toi, tu étais près à me lancer le Doloris, accusa-t-il.

- C'était tous ce que tu méritais, tu n'avais pas à m'espionner. Mais Saint Potter sauve toujours la veuve et l'orphelin, n'est-ce pas ? Fit Malefoy d'un ton narquois en s'installant nonchalamment dans sa chaise.

Une sorte de flash se superposa alors sur lui dans l'esprit d'Harry, comme deux photos transparentes que l'on met l'une sur l'autre. Il revoyait Sirius, dans la même position dans la salle d'examen des ses BUSE's, alors qu'il était dans la pensine de Dumbledore, flânant dans l'un des souvenirs de Rogue.

A cet instant, Malefoy ressemblait beaucoup à son parrain.

Harry se souvint alors que lui et Sirius faisaient partie de la même famille. Après tout, la mère de Malefoy était une cousine de Sirius, et donc le sang des Black coulait dans ses veines. Il était normal que des traits de caractère et de comportement ressortent.

- Narcissa ne craint rien, annonça alors Florelia, profitant de l'interlude. Elle se cache, protégée par le sortilège de Fidelitas. C'est Severus qui en est le gardien, et c'est aussi pour ça que vous devez prendre contact avec lui le plus rapidement possible. Il ne va pas pouvoir la cacher indéfiniment, le Maître va s'en rendre compte à un moment ou un autre.

- Vous savez où le trouvez ? Demanda Lupin.

Florelia parut soulagée.

- Oui. Et il était convenu que nous nous retrouvions cet après-midi. Vous n'aurez qu'à m'accompagner si vous le voulez.

Lupin et Maugrey opinèrent de la tête.

Harry se demandait dans quelle galère est-ce qu'ils venaient à nouveau de se fourrer.

* * *

_Mon pauvre Harry, si seulement tu savais tout ce que je te réserve :D_

_Et voilà, c'est fait, une grande partie de l'histoire de Florelia est révélé. Alors que pensez-vous d'elle finalement ? Bizarre, pas bizarre ? On peut lui faire confiance ou pas ? Les réponses viendront au fur et à mesure. ;-)_

_Bonne semaine à tous et à lundi ! _

_Bisous :x_


	11. Où l'on refait connaissance

_Salut à tous ! _

_Ca y est, on va enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses entre Harry et Drago ( c'est la faute à Rowling aussi, pourquoi elle a terminé le 6 comme ça, hein ? ). Maintenant qu'ils sont dans la même maison, ce qui n'a pas été sans mal, il va falloir les rapprocher. Je vous préviens tout de suite, c'est pas encore gagné, mais ça vient petit à petit. _

_Allez, bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

**

Chapitre 11 : Où l'on (re)fait connaissance 

C'était . . . Irréaliste.

C'était le seul mot qui convenait à la situation.

Irréaliste.

Jamais il ne se serait douté, un mois auparavant, qu'il se retrouverait dans cette vieille bicoque, en compagnie des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, et des personnes qu'il appréciait le moins sur cette planète. Heureusement que Blaise et Florelia étaient là pour remonter le niveau. Et bientôt sa mère, si il avait tout compris à ce qu'il s'était dit dans la cuisine quelques heures plus tôt.

Pour l'heure, il était assis sur un lit, somme tout confortable, dans un coin d'une des chambres du square Grimmaurd. Trois autres lits étaient installés dans la pièce, vu qu'il partageait la chambre de Potter et Weasley. Ca ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, mais il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul, et il n'avait pas osé demander à Blaise si il pouvait changer de chambre.

Contre toute attente, il semblait plutôt bien s'entendre avec les deux autres garçons. Drago se souvenait pourtant encore de Blaise riant à toutes les crasses qu'il avait faites à Potter et Weasley, et les insultes quasi continuelles dans leur salle commune. Tout cela avait-il pu s'effacer en quelques semaines, au contact de tous ces gens ?

Drago baissa la tête en soupirant.

Certainement que c'était possible. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ce que Florelia avait fait de lui en deux semaines. Alors Blaise qui avait passé plus d'un mois en leur compagnie, sans compter qu'il pensait déjà comme eux avant de les connaître . . .

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un grincement, et Drago releva la tête. Le trio venait d'entrer, suivi de Blaise et de la jeune Weasley.

Tous stoppèrent leur discussion quand ils le virent. Drago jugea d'après leurs têtes, qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à le voir ici. Certainement que Mme Weasley ne les avait pas prévenus que Drago partageait la chambre des garçons, ni qu'elle avait déjà descendu son lit.

- Drago, fit Blaise, avec un hochement de tête sec.

Drago se doutait de ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Durant les derniers mois de leur 6ème année, Drago s'était éloigné d'un peu tout le monde, y compris son meilleur ami. Il devait lui rester encore en travers de la gorge, le rejet dont il avait fait l'objet. Drago était la seule véritable personne avec qui il s'entendait parfaitement dans la maison Serpentard, et personne n'était au courant de leur relation. C'était seulement quand ils se retrouvaient seuls qu'ils se permettaient de faire tomber leur masque, et d'agir comme de vrais adolescents, heureux de retrouver leur meilleur ami après une longue absence. C'était aussi un peu pour ça, que Drago s'était acharné sur Potter et Weasley. Les voir s'entendre très bien le rendait jaloux. Lui ne pouvait afficher cette affiliation qu'il avait avec Blaise.

- Blaise, répliqua-t-il avec le même ton sec.

Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas, et Drago attendait, le cœur battant, de savoir qui allait faire quoi. Il sentait les autres adolescents, indécis. Blaise portait son masque, Drago ne pouvait donc voir ce qui passait par sa tête mais il le connaissait assez pour savoir comment ça allait se passer. Blaise n'était pas rancunier pour deux sous - sauf cas vraiment extrême - et il oublierait rapidement leur malentendu en lui faisant une allusion à telle ou telle chose qu'ils étaient seuls à savoir. Plus tard, sans que personne ne les voit, sans doute qu'il . . .

- Oh putain, Dray, tu m'as foutu les boules !

Complètement dépassé, Drago ne sut que faire.

Blaise était à présent dans ses bras, le serrant fort dans une accolade, heureux de le revoir. Il tapota maladroitement le dos de son ami, et répondit :

- Euh . . . Ouais.

- Comment ça ouais ? S'énerva Blaise en le lâchant, et en le regardant droit dans les yeux (Drago prit conscience que son ami était plus grand que lui). T'es un abruti fini, tu le sais ça ? Merde Dray, pourquoi t'as rien dit ou demandé ? Dumbledore aurait pu vous protéger ta mère et toi, et maintenant, on est dans une belle merde.

Drago sourit, heureux de revoir son ami et son franc parler.

- Tu ne peux pas vraiment comprendre Blaise, tu sais très bien comment ça se passe dans ma caboche.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Répondit-il en donnant une tape affective sur le dessus du crâne de Drago. T'es totalement con. Et je crois que Florelia a dû te le dire.

- Quelque chose dans le genre, ouais, répondit Drago en se souvenant des deux dernières semaines.

Blaise se releva (il s'était agenouillé) et s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit. Drago prit alors conscience qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, et que les quatre autres étaient assis sur le lit face à eux.

- Raconte, maintenant, le pressa Blaise. Raconte nous tous depuis le début.

Drago jeta un regard dégoûté aux autres.

Il ne voulait pas parler devant eux, il en avait déjà trop dit. La bande à Potter n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé.

- Drago, commença Blaise, d'une voix patiente qui fit tourner la tête de son ami vers lui. Tu vas devoir vivre ici avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'on reprenne les cours, alors il y a intérêt que votre petite gue-guerre avec Harry s'arrête maintenant. Je ne veux pas vous entendre vous taper dessus ou vous engueuler à longueur de temps. Comme tu as dû t'en apercevoir, on s'entend très bien, et je peux te jurer que je ne suis pas sous Imperium, ni menacé au Doloris. Je te rappelle tout de même que nous sommes au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, et que donc ça ne se fait pas. Est-ce que tu veux bien, _s'il te plait_, le temps des vacances, ne pas chercher des noises aux autres ?

Drago jeta un regard suspicieux à Potter qui le regardait aussi, mais de manière neutre.

A quoi pouvait bien penser le brun ?

Blaise demandait tout de même quelque chose d'assez gros. Depuis que lui et Potter se connaissaient, ils n'avaient fait que se taper dessus. Ils ne connaissaient rien d'autre.

- Harry, ça vaut aussi pour toi, fit soudain la voix de Blaise. Ainsi que pour Ron. Les filles, je leur fais confiance.

Tous regardèrent Blaise comme si ils avaient face à eux un véracrasse intelligent.

Un silence s'installa, puis . . .

La jeune Weasley se leva, se mis face à Drago et lui tendit sa main en disant :

- Salut, je m'appelle Ginevra Weasley, mais tout le monde m'appelle Ginny. Enchantée de te connaître.

Drago la regarda, les sourcils levés très haut. Elle semblait attendre qu'il se présente à son tour. Mais ils se connaissaient, non ?

Il poussa un petit soupir avec un sourire en coin. Il avait compris. Elle lui permettait de faire en sorte de repartir sur de bonnes bases. Oublier leurs antécédents, et recommencer depuis zéro. Elle avait vraiment un toupet hors du commun, cette fille.

Drago se leva à son tour, et serra la main de Ginny sans aucune hésitation, en disant :

- Bonjour à toi, Ginny, je m'appelle Drago Malefoy. Et je n'ai pas de diminutif à te donner, alors ce sera Drago.

- Mais si voyons, commença Blaise d'une voix jovial, t'as un . . .

- Si tu tiens à avoir des enfants plus tard, je te conseille de la fermer, Blaise, coupa Drago avec un regard noir en direction de son ami.

Celui-ci leva les mains en l'air, signe qu'il abdiquait.

Ginny repartit s'asseoir, et contre toute attente, Granger se leva et prit la place de la rousse.

- Bonjour Drago Malefoy, moi je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

Drago loucha sur la main tendue de la Gryffondor.

Il s'entendait dire que jamais il ne toucherait une sang de bourbe, inférieure à lui. Il savait que quelques semaines auparavant, il lui aurait envoyé un regard dégoûté et l'aurait insultée. Pourtant là, avec le sourire qu'elle lui adressait, sans faux semblant, bien qu'il diminuait légèrement parce qu'il ne faisait aucun geste, il ne trouvait aucune raison de la rejeter. Il essaya de retrouver au fond de sa mémoire tout ce que lui avait dit son père, mais cela semblait très loin, et il entendait la voix de Florelia et revoyait le monde moldu qu'il avait visité le matin même.

- Bonjour Hermione, fit-il, finalement en lui serrant cordialement la main.

Elle sembla ravie, et il constata avec un léger froncement de sourcils, qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Allez comprendre !

Elle se rassit, et Drago passa son regard sur le suivant, qui n'était autre que Weasley fils, dernier du nom.

Drago contracta ses poings.

Il faisait un immense effort, alors il espérait que ce serait pareil de l'autre côté.

Weasley se leva, évitant son regard, lui tendit une main et dit d'un ton bourru :

- Ronald Weasley, et je t'interdis de m'appeler par autre chose que mon diminutif.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de pouffer devant la manière, certes maladroite, mais sincère de saluer du jeune Weasley.

Il lui jeta un regard bizarre et Drago ne put s'empêcher de dire d'un ton agressif :

- Quoi ?!

Que voulez-vous, les vieilles habitudes étaient tenaces !

- Rien, je t'avais seulement jamais entendu rire avant, c'est tout, dit-il avec une sincérité désarmante en haussant les épaules et en relâchant la main de Drago.

- Tu ne m'en as jamais donné l'occasion non plus.

Ron (ça faisait très bizarre de l'appeler comme ça) retourna s'asseoir sans rien dire, et Drago entendit Blaise retenir sa respiration derrière lui.

Le prochain était Potter, et serait le plus difficile.

Le brun se leva et ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence quelques instants.

Drago ne ferait certainement pas le premier pas. Il l'avait déjà fait six ans auparavant, et s'était pris un vent mémorable. Il ne recommencerait pas. A Potter de se débrouiller.

- Harry Potter.

Drago regarda la main tendue dans sa direction, et l'espace d'un instant, pensa l'envoyer sur les roses. Mais la pensée repartit très vite, chassée par une envie soudain de faire connaissance.

Après tout, à Poudlard, tout le monde - enfin tout ceux qui n'étaient pas de Serpentard - aimaient le Survivant. Ses amis étaient loyaux, et ils devaient tous avoir une bonne raison pour ça. Il pouvait lui laisser la chance que lui n'avait pas eue. L'envie du petit garçon qu'il avait été revenait, celle qui l'avait poussé à vouloir faire connaissance avec le petit brun à lunettes qui lui avait paru si adorable aux premiers abords dans le magasin de Mme Guipure.

Il attrapa la main tendue de Potter, et il fut étonné de la sentir aussi chaude et accueillante.

L'idée fugace de ne jamais lâcher la main du brun lui traversa l'esprit, et il se reprit rapidement.

- Drago Malefoy. Je suppose que tu n'as pas de diminutif à me présenter.

Pott - Harry lui lança un sourire presque aimable mais toujours un peu froid et se rassit.

Drago se sentit bizarrement abandonné quand il ne sentit plus la main d'Harry dans la sienne et se rassit.

Ce fut là qu'il prit conscience de la présence de Florelia dans l'embrasure de la porte rester ouverte.

- Lia ? S'étonna-t-il, se faisant retourner les autres vers elle. Tu n'es pas encore partie ?

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement en s'avançant vers eux.

- Disons plutôt que je suis revenue. Contente de voir que tu as suivi mes conseils.

Drago s'empêcha de rougir, avec succès il espérait, et répondit :

- T'aurais pu me lapider si je ne l'avais pas fait, et Blaise t'aurait certainement filé un coup de main. Et puis, on est censés vivre ici jusqu'à la rentrée, et quelque chose me dit que les élèves de Serpentard ne vont pas vraiment m'accueillir à bras ouverts. Faut bien que je me trouve un garde du corps, finit-il avec un sourire ironique en direction d'Harry qui le lui rendit bien.

Florelia pouffa.

- T'es entre de bonnes mains avec lui, commenta-t-elle avec un coup de pouce dans la direction du brun à lunette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Demanda le concerné.

- J'ai mes sources.

- Dumbledore ?

- Dumbledore.

- Il te disait tout ?

- Absolument tout.

- Tout, tout, tout, insista Harry, semblant poser une question avec ces yeux.

Florelia le regarda de manière grave et répondit :

- Tout, tout, tout, Harry, et c'est pour cela qu'il faut que l'on discute si tu le permets.

Drago laissa son regard passer de l'un à l'autre. Il se passait quelque chose, mais il ne comprenait pas quoi.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry referma la porte derrière lui, et regarda Florelia s'installer sur le divan. Ils étaient descendus dans le salon pour discuter tranquillement, sous les regards étonnés des autres.

Mais il devait absolument lui parler seul à seul.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, et remarqua que rien n'avait vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Les meubles étaient toujours à leurs places, et la tapisserie des Black qu'il apercevait de là où il était, était toujours à sa place, elle aussi.

Il s'assit face à la jeune fille dans un fauteuil miteux, et la regarda vraiment pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait.

Elle portait de longs cheveux bruns qui lui tombait dans le dos, et avait des yeux bleus vifs qui lui rappelaient un peu l'œil magique de Maugrey. Elle portait toujours son jean bleu et son tee-shirt noir à la pointe de la mode moldue où était écrit " faites l'amour, pas la guerre ". Un comble pour une ancienne Mangemort, pas vraiment Mangemort.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Florelia qui avait cessé de regarder curieusement la pièce, et lui demanda :

- Que sais-tu de plus, que tu n'ais pas dit devant les autres ?

- Je suis au courant pour la prophétie et les Horcruxes.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration.

C'était clair et concis. Il n'y avait pas de place pour le doute. Alors, soit elle disait vrai, soit elle était une étonnante bluffeuse, et devait souvent jouer au poker pour être aussi douée.

- La prophétie ? Questionna Harry. Et que dit-elle ?

- Tu veux dire, en dehors du fait que personne d'autre que toi ne peut tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Elle souriait, et Harry su qu'elle avait deviner ces intentions. Elle avait compris qu'il la testait.

- Exact. Tu l'as entendue ?

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle avec un mouvement opinant de la tête. Albus me l'a fait écouter dans sa pensine. _Celui qui a la pouvoir de détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né quand mourra le septième mois. _Et _aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit_. Oui, je l'ai entendu dans son intégralité. La marque et le pouvoir que Voldemort ignore, je connais tout ça.

Harry expira longuement. Pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait mise au courant ? Alors que lui même n'avait pu en parler qu'à Ron et Hermione ?

- Avec la mort d'Albus, commença Florelia s'attirant l'attention d'Harry, c'est à moi que revient la tâche de t'aider. Pour la prophétie malheureusement, tout est clair, il n'y a que toi qui détiennes le pouvoir de tuer Lord Voldemort, je ne peux donc rien faire de plus. Par contre, je peux te mettre sur la voie, et t'aider dans ta recherche des Horcruxes

- Tu es au courant pour ça aussi ?

- Oui, répondit-elle. Comment crois-tu qu'Albus ait pu trouver aussi facilement les emplacements de la bague et du médaillon ?

Harry en resta comme deux ronds de flans face au sourire malicieux de Florelia.

Enfin, il retrouva l'usage de la parole.

- Tu l'as aidé ? S'exclama-t-il ébahi. Comment ?

- Disons simplement que Lord Voldemort n'est pas aussi bon occlumens qu'il le croit. Et qu'accessoirement, il a une fâcheuse manie à laisser traîner ses affaires un peu partout.

- Hein ?! Fit intelligemment Harry.

- Il n'est pas qu'un mage noir, tu sais, il est aussi un homme. Bordélique, qui plus est.

Harry imagina quelques instant un Voldemort au milieu d'une pagaille indescriptible, cherchant sa baguette en envoyant valser tout ce qu'il y avait sur son chemin, et s'ébroua.

Drôle de vision.

- Euh . . . Ouais, se reprit-il. Alors, c'est toi qui a envoyé Dumbledore à la grotte récupérer le médaillon de Serpentard ?

- Oui, répondit-elle. Il me semble d'ailleurs que tu l'as accompagné le soir de sa mort. Tu as le médaillon ?

Harry baissa la tête.

Florelia ignorait qu'ils ne l'avaient pas trouvé, et que quelqu'un était passé avant eux. Et que dorénavant, il ignorait où se trouvait le véritable Horcruxe

- En fait, non, je ne l'ai pas, répondit-il enfin.

Devant le regard incompris de Florelia, il expliqua.

- Nous avons bien été jusqu'à la grotte, récupéré le médaillon, mais ce n'était pas celui que nous cherchions, dit-il en sortant de sous son tee-shirt informe, le bijoux dont il ne se séparait plus.

Il le lui tendit et elle l'attrapa. Elle ouvrit le fermoir et récupéra le morceau de parchemin plié qu'elle lut en silence.

- Qui est R.A.B ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

- Aucune idée, répondit-il, mais nous pensons qu'il est mort lors de la Première Guerre, alors j'ai demandé à Maugrey sa liste des morts. Que j'ai laissée à Ron et Hermione tout à l'heure.

Effectivement, après le repas, Harry avait fait part à ses deux amis de la liste et l'avait laissée à Hermione qui s'était portée volontaire pour parcourir les parchemins. Après tout, elle était la plus à même de le faire avec son esprit pratique et son ignorance de l'existence de la plupart des sorciers présents sur la liste.

- Ron et Hermione sont au courant ? Demanda Florelia.

- Oui, de tout. Dumbledore m'avait conseillé de le leur dire et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

Elle acquiesça en lui rendant le médaillon fermé.

- Et que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

Harry se raidit.

Il ne savait quoi répondre. De quel côté se posterait-elle ? Du sien ou de celui des adultes ? Devait-il lui dire que lui, et ses deux amis allaient abandonnés les études pour partir à la recherche des Horcruxes restant ?

- Ron, Hermione et moi-même partirons à la recherche des Horcruxes dès la rentrée. Nous n'irons pas à Poudlard, cette année.

Florelia secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Il n'y en a pas d'autre, fit-il d'un ton sec. C'est le seul moyen de trouver rapidement les Horcruxes et de tuer Voldemort. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en vaines études, il tue des gens pendant ce temps-là !

- Je sais, Harry, fit-elle d'un ton calme. Mais ce n'est tout de même pas une bonne idée. J'ai autre chose à te proposer si tu veux bien.

Harry lui jeta un regard curieux. Les yeux de Florelia lui disaient qu'elle était sincère. Elle avait réellement un autre plan à lui proposer.

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de sécher les cours, je ferai les recherches pour toi. Je t'avertirai dès que j'en aurai retrouvé un, et on ira le chercher ensemble si tu le souhaites, puis nous les détruirons. J'essaierai de faire en sorte que ça tombe sur des soirs ou des week-ends, comme cela tu ne louperas pas les cours.

Elle le regarda d'un air un peu triste et reprit :

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'Albus n'aurait pas voulu ça. Il aurait préféré que tu fasses ta 7ème année.

Harry baissa les yeux.

Elle disait vrai, il aurait préféré ça. Et son plan n'était vraiment pas mauvais. Mais il souhaitait tout de même se rendre à Godric's Hollow.

- Il n'y a pas que ça, dit-il sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. J'aurais aussi aimé me rendre sur la tombe de mes parents.

Il releva la tête, et croisa le regard triste de Florelia.

- Je pense que ça peut s'arranger avec des membres de l'Ordre. Demande leur de te laisser aller là-bas, voir à t'accompagner. A mon avis, il n'y a que Lupin qui sache où ils sont enterrés.

Harry acquiesça de la tête. Elle avait raison. C'était mieux ainsi, et il remerciait Merlin d'avoir mis Florelia sur son chemin. Même si les cours ne seraient plus le mêmes sans Dumbledore aux commandes, cela lui avait fendu le cœur de savoir qu'il allait quitter Poudlard.

- Tu sais où est Lupin en ce moment ? J'aimerais lui demander.

Florelia secoua la tête.

- Désolé, mais pour l'instant il n'est pas ici. Il est certainement avec Severus à l'heure qu'il est.

Harry se raidit.

Il avait complètement oublié le rendez-vous de Florelia avec Rogue l'après-midi même. Mais alors, que faisait-elle ici avec lui ?

- Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas accompagnés ? Demanda-t-il en se levant et en accompagnant la jeune fille qui sortait du salon.

- Je l'ai fait et je suis rentrée dès qu'ils ont vu Severus. La suite ne me concernait pas, et j'ai préféré revenir avant que vous ne vous entretuiez avec Drago. Je suis d'ailleurs très heureuse de voir que vous avez fait la paix.

- Mouais, grogna Harry.

Il s'était sentit plutôt obligé de le faire. Après que même Ron ait serré la main de Mal - Drago sans vraiment rechigner, il s'était dit que ce serait mal vu de lui tourner le dos. Et puis, dans le fond, peut-être qu'il gagnait à être connu. Après tout, Blaise était bien son ami, c'est qu'on pouvait le côtoyer sans avoir envie de l'étrangler.

- Toi qui as vécu avec lui pendant deux semaines, comment est-il ?

Florelia s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre des garçons, une main sur la poignée. Elle sembla réfléchir et dit :

- Je ne sais pas trop. Mais je peux déjà t'assurer qu'il n'est pas comme tu le penses. Malgré tout ce que tu peux penser, Drago a eu une vie assez difficile.

Harry eu une expression de crédulité. Drago Malefoy, une vie difficile ? Ben voyons !

- Si, c'est vrai, Harry. J'ai vécu ce qu'il a vécu. Être éduqué par des Mangemorts fait mal. Pour les corrections, ils ne trouvent rien de moins que le sortilège Doloris.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés. Florelia hocha la tête d'un air las.

- Quel que soit ton âge, les parents Mangemorts punissent à coup de Doloris ou de tout autres maléfices faisant très mal. J'ai même reçu un Flambios une fois, et j'en ai gardé la cicatrice. Ne juge pas Drago sans le connaître, s'il te plait, surtout que le temps qu'il a passé avec moi, j'ai essayé de faire changer ses idéaux.

- Comment ça ?

Elle sourit joyeusement.

- Je lui ai fait comprendre que tout ce qu'avait bien pu lui enseigner son père était totalement faux. Que les moldus ne méritaient pas la mort, simplement parce qu'ils ne pratiquaient pas la magie, et que les sorciers enfants de moldus et les sang-mêlés n'étaient pas inférieurs aux sang-pur. Je crois que le fait qu'il voit de ses propres yeux le monde moldu lui a fait comprendre deux ou trois choses, mais ce n'est pas terminé. Il va falloir continuer, et là je vais avoir besoin de sa mère.

- De sa mère ? Répéta Harry, alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la chambre.

- Oui, répondit-elle. Parce qu'elle n'est pas celle que tout le monde croit.

* * *

_Voui, voui, ma Narcissa n'est pas celle que l'on pense. Autement, l'histoire ne serait pas drôle. _

_Dans le prochain chapitre, va y avoir un peu de mouvements au niveau des Horcruxes et la mise en place d'une toute nouvelle intrigue. :-) Seules ceux qui ont lu Beauté Inquiètante seront de laquelle je parle ;-) ._

_A la semaine prochaine ! _

_Bisous à tous._


	12. Où l'on fait des découvertes

_Salut à tous !_

_Après une toute petite semaine d'attente, vous allez enfin voir Narcissa sous son " vrai " visage. Vrai entre guillemets, parce que bien sûr, elle ne montrera pas tout de suite qui elle est exactement, ça prend du temps ces trucs-là. :D_

_Et puis, comme promis, la recherche des Horcruxes va un peu avancer. _

_Quand à ceux qui ont lu Beauté Inquiètante, vous allez tout de suite remarquer un pitit truc ;-)_

_Allez, bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12 : Où l'on fait des découvertes**

Drago, assit sur son lit, disputait une partie d'échec avec Blaise contre Ron.

La dernière partie s'était jouée entre le rouquin et son ami, et Blaise s'était fait battre à plate couture. Impossible pour des Serpentard de se laisser avoir par un Gryffondor, alors ils avaient proposé de jouer tous deux contre lui.

Maintenant, la partie s'éternisait, surtout parce que Drago et Blaise n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d"accord sur le prochain coup.

Finalement Drago capitula, certain de perdre de toute manière, et jeta un œil autour de lui.

Rien n'avait changé depuis que Florelia et Harry étaient revenus. Ils n'étaient descendus que quelques minutes, mais il lui semblait que quelque chose avait changé chez le brun. Il semblait plus serein, plus joyeux aussi. Lui aurait-elle apprit une bonne nouvelle ?

Pour l'instant, la jeune femme feuilletait un bouquin d'un air nonchalant. Certainement qu'il ne devait pas être particulièrement intéressant.

Hermione était dans son coin depuis un bon moment, et parcourait des yeux une liasse de parchemins plutôt importante. En tous cas, son air concentré prouvait qu'elle faisait quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur.

Harry et Ginny, quant à eux, ne faisaient que discuter calmement d'il ne savait quoi, lançant de temps à autres un regard sur la partie d'échec.

- Échec et mat ! Annonça Ron d'un air vainqueur.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, alors que Blaise rechignait à avouer que Ron était plus doué que lui.

Deux secondes après, Florelia referma son bouquin avec un claquement sec en marmonnant :

- Il est nul ce bouquin !

Drago lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné. Elle semblait particulièrement en rogne, comme si le livre lui avait fait un affront personnel.

- Son visage est exactement le même que celui qu'avait Hermione quand elle n'a pas trouvé comment t'aider à accomplir la Seconde Tâche au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, tu te souviens Harry ? Fit Ron en regardant avec un sourire hilare la jeune femme qui lui lançait un regard curieux.

Harry hocha la tête, semblant se souvenir de quelque chose d'agréable et Florelia demanda :

- Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? Albus m'en avait brièvement parlé, mais juste en passant. C'était comment ?

- Dangereux.

Florelia éclata de rire, alors que Drago haussait un sourcil blasé. Il se souvenait parfaitement des dragons, et des monstres qui avaient peuplé le labyrinthe, sans compter les êtres de l'eau qu'il n'avait pas vus. Dangereux était le mot qui convenait, et il s'étonnait de la réaction de Florelia, qui ne semblait pas vraiment le croire.

- Ca je m'en doute, Harry, on parle du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Mais autrement ?

Drago soupira, admettant sa défaite.

Il ne comprendrait jamais la façon de penser de Florelia.

- C'était . . . Intéressant. Et ça m'a servi, j'ai été obligé d'apprendre des sorts qui m'ont sauvé la vie dans le cimetière.

Drago regarda Harry, intrigué.

Il était étrange d'entendre parler de la résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres de cette manière. Son père lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était déroulé ce soir-là, et dans sa bouche, Harry avait plutôt l'air d'avoir eu beaucoup de chance. Pourtant, il semblerait qu'en fait il se soit seulement défendu comme tout bon sorcier.

Un reniflement attira l'attention de tout le monde sur Hermione. Drago fut étonné de voir qu'elle pleurait silencieusement.

- Hermione ! S'écrièrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix, en se précipitant vers leur amie.

Avec un pincement au cœur, Drago prit conscience que jamais personne n'avait réagi comme ça avec lui.

Et que c'était ça, la véritable amitié.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Florelia.

Contre toute attente, ce fut un sourire qui perça à travers les larmes de la jeune femme, un immense sourire qu'elle adressa à Harry en disant :

- Je l'ai trouvé.

- Ca y est ?! S'écrièrent en même temps cette fois-ci, Harry et Florelia.

La jeune femme se leva et rejoignit les trois autres assis sur l'un des deux lits faisant face à celui de Drago.

Blaise et Drago échangèrent un regard curieux et le blond dit à voix haute :

- Mais de quoi est-ce qu'ils parlent ?

- Aucune idée, répondit Ginny avec un petit sourire triste.

Les quatre autres se tournèrent vers eux, agacés.

- Laissez Hermione parler, voyons ! S'écria Florelia.

Tout à coup, un bruit de chute résonna quelque part dans la maison, suivi par un cri inhumain qui fit grimacer Drago. En fait de cri, il comprit immédiatement que c'était une femme qui hurlait des insanités.

- TRAITRE A LEUR SANG ! BATARDS ! SOUILLURES ! IMMONDICES ! SORTEZ DE MA MAISON !

Drago vit Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Blaise se précipiter hors de la chambre, et Florelia et lui échangèrent un regard abasourdi avant de les suivre. Ils descendirent l'escalier jusqu'au hall d'entrée où se trouvaient plusieurs personnes, cachées dans l'ombre.

Drago regarda autour de lui, les sourcils froncés, se demandant d'où sortait la voix qui continuait à crier des injures.

- C'est le portrait, lui dit soudain Blaise en montrant du doigt un tableau.

Drago ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, car il était d'ordinaire caché par un rideau pourpre, que Lupin et Maugrey essayaient de refermer à présent.

La vieille femme peinte qui hurlait semblait faire comme les pleureuses des anciens temps, et son visage était défiguré par la haine et la rage.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Drago.

- L'une des anciennes propriétaires de la maison. Mme Black, je crois.

Drago lui lança un regard surpris. Mme Black ? Mais, n'était-ce pas le nom de jeune fille de sa mère ?

- Ma tante, veuillez cesser ce tapage, je vous prie ! Lança tout à coup une voix froide et hautaine par dessus le vacarme.

Drago tourna la tête vers la provenance du son si vite, qu'il faillit s'en faire un torticolis. Un immense sourire ravie perla sur ses lèvres au moment où il vit sa mère s'avancer dans la lumière et regarder d'un air hautain le tableau qui semblait s'être momentanément calmer.

- Narcissa, ma chère enfant, gémit soudain la vieille femme du tableau, enfin une personne au sang pur qui ne soit pas un traître dans ma maison. Je t'en prie expédie toute cette vermine hors de ces murs.

Drago vit sa mère lancer un regard de pur haine au portrait et cracher :

- Oh que non, ma tante. La seule vermine qui disparaîtra de ces murs ce sera vous !

La vieille femme perdit son air triste, et le remplaça par de la surprise, suivi de la colère.

- Ouououououh, tu ne vaux pas mieux que mon fils, ce traître à son sang ! SORTEZ ! SORTEZ DE MA MAI . . .

Le bruit s'arrêta enfin, les deux hommes ayant réussi à refermer le rideau.

- N'y a-t-il aucun moyen de se débarrasser d'elle ? Demanda Narcissa.

- On a tout essayé, répondit Lupin, mais il n'y a rien à faire.

Elle hocha de la tête, et les adultes semblèrent enfin prendre conscience de la présence des sept adolescents postés au bas de l'escalier.

- Charmante dame, commenta Florelia.

Mais Drago n'avait que faire des dires de Florelia. Pour l'instant, la seule chose dont il avait conscience, c'était de cette joie en voyant sa mère toujours aussi belle et resplendissante de santé. D'ailleurs le regard bleu de Narcissa était profondément ancré dans celui de son fils.

- Rejoins-moi, Drago.

Il obéit à sa mère et descendit en quatrième vitesse les dernières marches, et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa mère.

Il était un peu plus grand qu'elle à présent, sa mère devant mesurer la même taille que Florelia.

- Maman, je suis heureux de te . . .

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il se retrouva enfermé dans un étau de bras qui se refermèrent sur son dos. Il sentit une odeur douce et diffuse qu'il comprit être le parfum de sa mère.

Il rendit son étreinte à Narcissa, étonné de son geste. Elle n'était habituellement pas aussi démonstrative, même en privé.

Sa mère l'éloigna ensuite un peu d'elle et le regarda profondément, le scrutant du regard. Il remarqua alors qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et ça le déstabilisa.

Jamais sa mère n'avait agit de la sorte. Elle avait toujours été une femme sûre d'elle, ne montrant aucun sentiment, telle qu'elle se devait d'être en temps que Mme Malefoy. Il ne se souvenait même pas, qu'étant enfant, elle l'ait serré une seule fois dans ses bras.

- Merci Merlin, tu vas bien. J'ai eu si peur quand Florelia m'a apprit ce qui s'était passé. Heureusement, elle a prit soin de toi.

Il hocha la tête, ne disant rien, trop abasourdi.

- Narcissa, je crois que tu peux le lâcher maintenant, fit une voix que Drago reconnut aussitôt.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de sa mère, et le visage de Severus Rogue apparut dans la lumière des bougies.

- Bonjour Drago, dit-il ensuite.

- Bonjour Severus.

Le regard de son parrain se dirigea ensuite vers l'escalier, et il se fit plus dur, plus haineux.

Drago se retourna et comprit de suite à qui était destiné ce regard.

Harry le lui renvoyait assez bien.

Il se souvint alors que lors de leur fuite hors de Poudlard, Severus avait été retardé par Harry, et que de son affrontement avec lui, il en était ressorti plus en colère que jamais, à la limite de commettre un meurtre, avait-il jugé.

- Narcissa, Severus, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir sains et saufs, dit Florelia en descendant à son tour les dernières marches et en les rejoignant avec un immense sourire.

Drago eut alors un choc, en voyant les visages de sa mère et de son parrain.

Narcissa souriait à la jeune femme d'un air doux qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vu, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait la preuve que Severus Rogue savait sourire. Ce simple mouvement des lèvres illuminait le visage de son parrain et lui donnait dix ans de moins, ainsi qu'un air plus serein, plus calme, plus heureux. Il était aussi bien plus beau.

- Florelia, dirent-ils d'une même voix que Drago trouva soulagé.

Comme si ils avaient craints quelque chose.

- Nous allons passer dans la cuisine, dit soudain Lupin, semblant s'éveiller d'un rêve. Drago, Florelia, je vous demanderais de remonter avec les autres, nous vous appellerons si nous avons besoin de vous.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry referma la porte derrière eux.

Ils étaient de retour dans la chambre des garçons. Aucun d'entre eux ne disaient mots, et Harry vit que Ron et Hermione le regardaient, comme si ils s'attendaient à ce qu'à tout moment ils fassent une crise de colère.

Il était vrai que voir Rogue entrer ici comme si de rien n'était l'avait empli d'une rage hors normes. Mais quand il avait ensuite vu son sourire face à Florelia, il s'était sentit bizarre. Sa colère s'était étrangement évanouie, et il n'arrivait pas à la retrouver. En fait, il n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir pour la mort de Dumbledore. Dans sa tête résonnaient encore les mots de Florelia, disant qu'il avait été forcé de le faire, que Dumbledore avait fait promettre à Rogue qu'il l'assassinerait en cas de besoin, pour pouvoir garder sa couverture d'espion. Alors quoi penser de cet homme ? Ami ou ennemi ?

De toute façon, pensa Harry, cela ne changera jamais rien entre nous. Ca haine pour mon père et Sirius est trop forte.

- Harry ?

Il releva la tête et vit qu'Hermione lui faisait signe de venir. Elle tenait à la main les parchemins de Maugrey.

Il la rejoignit rapidement, se souvenant qu'elle avait dit avoir trouvé la personne qu'ils cherchaient.

Il jeta un œil à Blaise, Ginny et Drago qui les regardaient, assis sur l'un des lits, et se tourna vers Hermione, Ron et Florelia qui l'attendaient sur le pas de la porte.

- On revient, dit-il aux autres.

Il rejoignit ses amis et ils passèrent dans la chambre des filles qui ressemblait à la leur, à la différence qu'elle comptait un lit de moins.

- Alors ?

- On a été bête, s'exclama Hermione, triturant le parchemin d'une main fébrile. On avait la réponse sous les yeux depuis des jours, des semaines même, la réponse était si simple.

- Hermione, son nom, s'impatienta Harry.

Elle se retourna vers lui en lui tendant les parchemins et lui dit :

- Il n'y a pas les noms complets, mais il n'y a de toute façon qu'une seule personne à qui les initiales peuvent s'appliquer. C'est Regulus Black.

Harry la regarda étonné.

- Quoi ?! Tu veux dire, le frère de Sirius ?!

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

- Oui. C'était un Mangemort. Il est mort peu de temps avant la fin de la guerre.

Harry essaya de se souvenir de ce que lui avait- dit son parrain au sujet de son jeune frère.

- Sirius m'avait dit que Regulus avait eu peur de ce que lui demandait Voldemort et qu'il avait essayé de quitter les rangs de ses partisans. Qu'il avait été tué pour ça.

- Oui, et c'est sans doute quand il a décidé de le quitter qu'il a découvert l'existence des Horcruxes et trouver le médaillon, compléta Hermione.

- Mais alors, fit Ron, il pourrait très bien se trouver dans la maison.

Tous le regardèrent.

- C'est pas bête, commenta Florelia. Mais où ? Le square Grimmaurd est imposant et compte de nombreuses pièces à ce que j'ai pu voir. Il pourrait se trouver n'importe où, ou pire, être caché. Ca nous prendrait des semaines pour le trouver, si il est bien ici.

Harry secoua la tête, réfléchissant.

L'idée du médaillon de Serpentard dans la maison de Sirius avait réveillé un faible écho en lui, comme un souvenir qui essayait de refaire surface.

Il tritura les parchemins qu'il avait à la main et leur jeta un regard machinal.

Son regard fut attiré par deux noms inscrits en rouge, l'un au dessus de l'autre.

Ses parents.

Une nappe de tristesse enveloppa son cœur.

Ils avaient été les derniers à mourir lors de la Première Guerre . . .

Il fronça des sourcils.

D'après la liste, une personne encore était morte après eux, un membre de l'Ordre d'après la couleur.

Une personne du nom d'Alyssa Grytalié, née à la même date que la mort de ses parents, mais avec vingt deux ans de décalage. Aucune date de mort ne suivait la date de naissance.

Intrigué, il feuilleta rapidement la liasse, et découvrit que c'était la seule personne qu'il ne possédait aucune date de décès.

Maugrey avait certainement dû oublier de la compléter. Il faudrait qu'il le lui dise.

- Harry ?

Il releva la tête.

- Oui ?

- Je crois me souvenir que quand on a fait le grand ménage il y a deux ans, on avait trouvé dans le salon un médaillon avec un serpent dessus qu'on n'a pas réussi à ouvrir, dit Hermione d'un ton hésitant. Avec un peu de chance, il est encore là, et se pourrait être le bon.

Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, Harry ne prit pas le temps de répondre à son amie, et sortit en quatrième vitesse de la chambre et dévala les escaliers, suivit des trois autres.

- Harry, attend !

Il ne se retourna, ni ne freina, et pénétra dans le salon. Il survola du regard les canapés et fauteuils ainsi que l'arbre généalogique des Black, et se dirigea d'autorité vers une des deux armoires vitrées qui entouraient la cheminée. Il l'ouvrit la première en grand et commença à fouiller.

- Bon, bah je vois qu'il a envie de faire ça maintenant, fut la simple chose qu'il entendit Ron dire, avant de le sentir glisser à ses côtés pour chercher avec lui.

Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière lui et remarqua que les filles s'étaient attelées à fouiller la seconde armoire.

Ils fouillèrent donc pendant plusieurs minutes, mais ils ne trouvèrent rien. Il y avait bien quelques bijoux, mais aucun ne ressemblait à ce qu'Harry avait vu dans la pensine de Dumbledore. Aucun n'était celui que Merope Gaunt avait revendu chez Barjow et Beurk.

Il se souvint alors que ce jour-là, Kreattur avait réussi à dérober certains objets qui avaient évités la poubelle.

Il fit part de son idée aux autres, priant Merlin pour que le collier n'ait pas été bazardé lors du ménage de Sirius.

- C'est possible, dit Hermione.

- Oui, mais où est-ce qu'il est cet elfe de maison ? demanda Florelia, curieuse. Personnellement, je n'en ai pas vu un seul ici depuis que je suis arrivée.

- Il est à Poudlard, répondit Harry. Je l'y ai envoyé l'année dernière, il y travaille depuis.

- Bien, alors appelle-le et demande lui, fit Florelia avec un haussement d'épaule.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à appeler Kreattur, quand la porte du salon s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant passer Lupin. Son visage s'éclaira quand il vit Florelia.

- Ah, enfin, je te trouve. Severus est dans la cuisine, il souhaiterait te parler seul à seul.

- Bien, fit-elle en hochant la tête et en sortant du salon.

Lupin leur jeta ensuite un regard suspicieux, et questionna :

- Et que faites vous là au juste ?

- Euh rien, firent Hermione et Ron d'une même voix, avant de sortir du salon à leur tour.

Lupin les regarda sortir, étonné, et se tourna ensuite vers Harry en souriant.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ?

Harry eut un bref froncement de sourcils, en se demandant de quoi pouvait bien parler Lupin, puis il se souvint de Florelia, Drago, Rogue et Mme Malefoy.

- Eh bien commença-t-il, c'est assez confus. Je pense que tout ce que nous a dit Florelia est vrai, et on ne peut pas réfuter que la lettre soit bien de la main de Dumbledore. Son histoire tient la route. Quand à Mme Malefoy et Rogue, je crois qu'il n'y ait que les membres de l'Ordre qui puissent en juger. Que vous ont-ils dit d'ailleurs ?

Lupin s'assit en soupirant.

- Je ne peux rien te dire, Harry, tu n'es pas un membre de l'Ordre. Mais Mme Malefoy sera protégée par l'Ordre tout comme son fils. Elle restera avec nous jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

Harry ne comprenait pas.

Comment une femme telle que Narcissa Malefoy pouvait vouloir rester au Q.G. de l'Ordre du Phénix, alors qu'elle était dans le camp de Voldemort. Comment lui faire confiance ? Comment ne pas penser qu'elle pourrait les espionner ? Certainement qu'elle avait donné de solide preuves de sa bonne foi.

- Ah, c'est la liste de Maugrey.

Harry tourna la tête vers Lupin qui venait de parler, et tenait à la main la liasse de parchemins qu'il regardait avec un sourire triste.

- Oui, effectivement, dit Harry en tendant la main pour la récupérer. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas la laisser traîner, je vais la ramener en haut.

- Ce n'est rien, Harry, dit-il en la regardant, sans amorcer un geste pour la rendre au brun.

Il parcourait des yeux la liste, soulevant les feuilles les unes après les autres. Parfois, son regard se faisait plus lointain, plus triste, et Harry devinait qu'il tombait sur des noms de personnes qu'il avait plus ou moins bien connu.

Harry le vit regarder la dernière feuille, et il sentit son cœur se serrer à nouveau. Lupin allait tomber sur les noms de ses parents.

Et effectivement, le visage du lycanthrope se décomposa. Il passa une main sur la feuille, et Harry suivi le tracé de ses doigts.

Il caressa les noms de Lily et James Potter et descendit jusqu'à celui d'Alyssa Grytalié. Son doigt sembla s'attarder quelques instants sur celui-ci, et intrigué, Harry lança un regard curieux à Lupin.

Son regard était embué et ses lèvres tremblaient.

Harry se souvint alors que la personne était membre de l'Ordre et que sans doute Lupin l'avait-il bien connu.

Lui en parlerait-il ?

Mais Harry avait aussi promis de ne poser aucune question, pour ne pas rouvrir de vieilles blessures. Sauf que là, la plaie semblait déjà rouverte.

- Tu as connu cette femme ? Demanda Harry d'une toute petite voix.

Lupin sembla s'éveiller soudainement d'un songe et lui jeta un regard perdu.

- Alyssa Grytalié ? Oui, elle était membre de l'Ordre et nous avions fait nos études ensemble.

- Pourquoi n'y a-t-il aucune date de décès pour elle ? Continua à questionner Harry, ragaillardi par le fait de ne pas avoir été rembarré par l'un des derniers des Maraudeurs.

Lupin soupira, en secouant la tête.

- Nous ne savons pas quand est-ce qu'elle est morte en fait. Elle a disparu un mois avant la mort de tes parents, et nous n'avons jamais retrouvé son corps. C'est pour ça qu'il n'y a aucune date. Mais je crois que je vais demander à Maugrey d'y faire inscrire celui de son enlèvement, dit-il en se levant du canapé.

Lupin donna la liste à Harry, et sortit du salon, suivit par l'adolescent.

Harry amorça un pas vers l'escalier pour rejoindre sa chambre alors que Lupin redescendait, quand il vit Florelia monter rapidement les escaliers.

Elle semblait passablement énervée.

Elle sortait d'une discussion avec Rogue, et apparemment cette dernière ne lui avait pas plu.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Interpella-t-il la jeune fille quand elle arriva à son niveau.

Elle releva la tête, et lui adressa un sourire qu'il jugea un peu crispé.

- Oui, tout va très bien.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et continua son chemin.

Harry la regarda passer, songeur.

Malgré le fait qu'il lui faisait, sans aucune raison, totalement confiance, Florelia restait mystérieuse. Il sentait au fond de lui que tout ce qu'elle leur avait dit était vrai, mais il y avait autre chose, il le sentait aussi, que la jeune femme leur cachait. Il y avait une sorte d'ombre au fond d'elle qu'elle semblait vouloir absolument leur cacher. Et comment expliquer qu'elle s'entende assez bien avec Rogue et Narcissa Malefoy, pour qu'elle éclaire leur visage d'une telle sérénité et d'une telle joie ?

Oui, Florelia était une énigme à elle toute seule.

* * *

_Voilou ! _

_La semaine prochaine, une scène entre Harry et Drago ( quel genre ? Vous verrez bien ! ) et Drago et Blaise qui se mettent à fouiner pour votre plus grand bonheur ! _

_A mercredi prochain !_

_Bisous !_


	13. Où les Black se révèlent

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Voilà un chapitre pour lequel j'ai un petit faible. Vous comprendrez en lisant le point de vue d'Harry qui est le premier ;-) Mais le point de vue de Drago est aussi très intéréssant, et vous comprendrez plus tard la nécéssité de la découverte de Blaise et Drago._

_Alors, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez une très bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Où les Black se révèlent**

Harry se retourna dans son lit.

Quelque chose, un bruit étrange, parvenait à ses oreilles, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était dans son rêve ou dans la réalité.

Finalement, las d'essayer de deviner d'où provenait le bruit, il ouvrit les yeux et les frotta, faisant disparaître les dernières brumes de sommeil. Il comprit alors que le bruit était bel et bien réel, et venait de sa chambre.

Et que c'était des sanglots paniqués.

Intrigué, il s'assit dans son lit en tâtonnant sur sa table de chevet pour attraper sa baguette. Il lui semblait que le bruit venait d'un des lits en face, mais seuls Blaise et Drago les occupaient. Il lui était étrange de concevoir que l'un comme l'autre puisse se mettre à pleurer au beau milieu de la nuit.

Il attrapa enfin sa baguette et éclaira la chambre, sans prononcer un mot. Il parvenait maintenant assez bien à faire deux ou trois Sortilèges Informulés.

Il repoussa ses couvertures au pied de son lit et se leva précautionneusement, faisant bien attention à ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller ceux qui auraient le sommeil léger. Il se glissa entre son lit et celui de Ron, puis passa entre ceux de Blaise et de Drago.

Un coup d'œil, aidé de la lumière de sa baguette lui appris que le métis dormait profondément, la bouche grande ouverte, et les draps éparpillés. Ce n'était pas lui l'origine de bruit.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le lit du jeune Malefoy, et découvrit le blond, les draps remontés jusqu'au menton, tenant fermement ses couvertures contre lui, le visage baigné de larmes.

C'était lui qui pleurait. Dans son sommeil. Car il n'avait pas l'air de savoir qu'il sanglotait, et avait l'air bel et bien endormi.

Complètement dépassé, et ne sachant pas quoi faire, il jeta un œil autour de lui. Réaction très idiote, pensa-t-il ensuite. Les réponses à ses questions n'allaient pas s'inscrire sur un mur comme par enchantement. Dommage d'ailleurs.

Ne sachant toujours pas quoi faire pour calmer le jeune homme qui continuait à sangloter, Harry tendit une main hésitante, et poussa du bout du doigt le bras du blond pour le réveiller.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il appuya un peu plus fortement du plat de la main sur le bras.

La main de Drago fusa alors comme un éclair et serra celle d'Harry.

Paniqué, et totalement pris au dépourvu, Harry essaya d'extraire sa main de la prise ferme du jeune homme. Ce dernier sanglota alors un peu plus fort et Harry sentit son cœur se serrer.

Drago avait l'air totalement paniqué, et devait sûrement faire un cauchemar horrible pour arriver à pleurer pendant qu'il dormait.

N'ayant pas la cruauté nécessaire pour arracher sa main réconfortante à une personne qui en avait besoin, même à son - plus tant que ça - ennemi, il soupira et s'assit doucement sur le rebord du lit.

De toute façon, à un moment ou bien un autre, Drago allait bien lâcher sa main.

Harry posa sa baguette sur la table de chevet, et essaya de prendre une position plus confortable. Il bailla, et un coup d'œil sur sa montre lui appris qu'il était un peu plus de deux heures du matin.

Se promettant de lancer le lendemain matin un sort à Drago dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie, il s'allongea près de lui, en essayant de garder sa main dans une position normale. Finalement, il dût se serrer tout contre le jeune homme, et passer son bras droit autour des hanches de ce dernier pour ne pas tomber du lit.

Bénissant Merlin parce que personne ne pouvait le voir, lui et ses rougeurs aux joues, il tenta de ne pas s'installer trop confortablement, sous risque de s'endormir. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui se passerait le lendemain matin si on le retrouvait dans le lit de Drago.

Un reniflement attira son attention, et il regarda Drago qui continuait à sangloter et à gémir. Son corps était dans la position du fœtus, l'une de ses mains enserrant toujours celle d'Harry. Ses cheveux de cette couleur si particulière étaient posés, éparses, sur son oreiller.

Harry s'était toujours demandé comment il était possible d'avoir une couleur de cheveux aussi bizarre. La pigmentation du cuir chevelu des Malefoy était tout de même très étrange. Cette couleur presque argentée pouvait laisser penser qu'ils n'avaient pas un sang si pur que ça. Car pour Harry, il était impossible qu'un simple être humain puisse être aussi beau que Drago.

C'était vrai après tout. Il l'avait bien remarqué au cours des années, que le jeune Malefoy s'était embelli. Mais c'était surtout visible depuis quelques jours, depuis qu'il était arrivé, accompagné de Florelia. Jamais encore il n'avait vu son ennemi ainsi. Presque serein. Et Harry savait parfaitement qu'il devait tout ça à la jeune femme. Même maintenant, alors qu'ils étaient square Grimmaurd, tous les deux disparaissaient pendant plusieurs heures, et quand ils revenaient, Drago avait l'air irrité la plupart du temps, mais aussi plus heureux. Quand à Florelia, elle avait toujours le petit sourire satisfait de ceux qui réussissent une mission particulièrement ardue. Il ignorait ce qui se passait durant ces escapades, mais il devinait que c'était ça qui avait changé le jeune homme.

Un gémissement plaintif le fit tirer de ses pensées, et il découvrit que Drago avait lâché sa main. Au détriment de sa taille.

Avec un froncement de sourcils, il essaya de desserrer l'étau dans lequel le jeune homme tenait ses hanches. Celui-ci s'était accroché à lui comme une bernique à son rocher, et Harry sentait contre la peau de son torse nu, la joue de Drago qui s'était collé tout contre lui.

Prenant conscience que de toute façon il n'arriverait pas à se séparer de son pot de colle, il le laissa s'accrocher à lui. Après tout, depuis qu'il l'avait attrapé, Drago semblait plus calme. Si ça lui permettait d'aller se recoucher un peu plus vite, Harry voulait bien laisser Drago se frotter contre lui.

Euh . . . Frotter ?!

- Hey ! Murmura Harry sachant parfaitement que personne ne l'entendait.

En fait, Drago ne se frottait pas vraiment contre lui, il avait simplement fait glisser ses mains un peu plus bas dans le dos d'Harry, et ces dernières se trouvaient à présent à la naissance des fesses du brun. Ses joues ré-adoptant une jolie couleur pivoine, il remonta les mains de Drago à un endroit plus approprié.

Levant brièvement les yeux au ciel, Harry maudit sa gentillesse.

Puis il se rendit compte que Drago l'avait lâché et lui tournait à présent le dos. Étonné du changement de position soudaine du jeune homme, il resta quelques secondes, la bouche grande ouverte à regarder le dos de Drago se soulever au rythme de sa respiration calme et régulière.

Apparemment son cauchemar s'était terminé.

Harry se leva précipitamment avant qu'il ne reprenne l'envie à Drago de s'attacher à lui, et prit sa baguette toujours allumée, puis fit le tour du lit du jeune home pour le regarder. Il dormait paisiblement, son visage serein.

Rassuré, Harry retourna dans son lit. Il se blottit sous se draps, sa tête emplie de questions.

De quoi Drago avait-il bien pu rêver pour que cela soit si traumatisant pour lui ? Était-ce lié à quelque chose qu'il avait vécu ? Sa détention dans les cachots de Voldemort, peut-être ? Ou autre chose ? Après tout, Harry ne savait rien de Drago. Il ignorait de quoi était faite sa vie en dehors de l'école et de ses relations avec lui.

Il se rappela la surprise de Drago quand sa mère l'avait serré dans ses bras. C'était comme si ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Quelle avait été la vie du jeune homme chez lui, avec son père et sa mère ? Comment avait-il été élevé ?

Harry prit alors conscience qu'il avait jugé sans connaître, de la même façon que pour Blaise. Et pourtant, maintenant, Harry appréciait beaucoup le métis. Alors était-il possible que Drago ne soit pas tel qu'il l'avait imaginé ? Pour ce qu'il connaissait du jeune homme depuis les trois jours qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à ce qu'il avait imaginé. Ils ne passaient que les nuits et les repas dans la même pièce, alors il ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir comment était Drago, mais il se promit de faire des efforts.

Un flash traversa son esprit.

Il se souvenait de ce jour où Drago lui avait offert son amitié qu'il avait refusée. Le voir parler ainsi de Ron ne lui avait pas plu, et c'était pour ça qu'il avait refusé de lui serrer la main. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il semblait avoir changé, pourraient-ils devenir amis ?

Harry se secoua la tête.

Ca faisait beaucoup trop de questions pour une seule et même nuit. Pour l'instant il était tard, et il devait dormir si il voulait être d'attaque pour passer son permis de transplaner avec Ron un peu plus tard dans la journée.

Il se retourna dans son lit et ferma les yeux.

Il aurait tout le temps de penser à ça quand il se réveillerait. Il aurait alors toute la journée devant lui.

Il se rendormit.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Drago toqua à la porte.

Seul un grognement lui répondit.

- Tu me permets d'entrer ? Cria-t-il à travers la porte close.

- E me osse es ents ! Lui répondit-on à travers la même porte.

Soupirant, Drago prit ça comme une invitation, et pénétra dans la salle de bain. Blaise faisait face au miroir piqueté de rouille, une brosse à dents dans la bouche.

- Ah, tu te brossais les dents ! s'exclama Drago en attrapant sa propre brosse à dents.

- C'est ce que je viens te dire, répliqua son ami, après avoir craché dans le lavabo.

- Désolé, mais je ne parle pas couramment le borborygme incompréhensible, Blaise.

Son commentaire lui valut une tape sur le dessus du crâne, qu'il ne chercha même pas à éviter.

Depuis que Florelia faisait ça à chaque fois qu'elle voulait le reprendre sur quelque chose qu'il avait dit ou fait, Blaise faisait de même. Il en avait prit l'habitude, maintenant, mais il faudrait que Blaise évite de le faire une fois à Poudlard.

Une angoisse subite lui enserra l'estomac.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à la rentrée future, il appréhendait. Il savait pertinemment ce qui l'attendrait en arrivant à Poudlard. Toute sa classe serait devenue Mangemort, à l'exception de Blaise et lui. Et tous sauraient que Drago avait failli à sa tâche et qu'il était recherché par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Plus mort que vif, d'ailleurs. Severus avait rapporté la veille que le Maître avait demandé la mort de Drago et la capture de Florelia. Et dans la salle commune des Serpentard, rien n'empêcherait les nouveaux serviteurs du Maître de lui ramener la tête du jeune Malefoy.

Il soupira.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Blaise à sa gauche qui s'essuyait sur une serviette blanche, plus vraiment blanche.

- J'appréhende le retour à Poudlard, avoua-t-il, gardant en tête l'une des leçons de Florelia : ça ne servait à rien de se cacher à ses amis, à part précipiter sa mort.

- A cause des autres ? Devina Blaise en s'adossant au mur à côté du lavabo au dessus duquel Drago avait entreprit de se brosser les dents à son tour.

Les repas de Molly étaient délicieux, mais avaient tendance à laisser un arrière goût dans la bouche. Ça lui avait paru on ne peut plus déplacer d'appeler Mme Weasley, Molly, mais la femme avait insisté, le menaçant de coups de cuillère en bois. Puis, comme sa mère semblait s'être très bien adaptée, il avait décidé d'en faire de même.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Ils seront tous devenus des Mangemorts lors des vacances, et vu que ma tête est mise à prix, ainsi que la tienne, je ne préfère même pas imaginer l'accueil qu'on va nous faire.

- Je te comprends, mais je pense qu'ils vont trouvés une solution pour nous protéger. Et puis, je vois mal Parkinson et les autres tenter de nous tuer sous le nez des profs. Ils auraient quand même plutôt intérêt à cacher leur appartenance au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Drago fit un signe d'accord de la tête, avant de se débarrasser du dentifrice qu'il avait dans la bouche à grands coups d'eau.

- C'est vrai, mais on ne sait jamais. Crabbe et Goyle ne sont pas réputés pour leur intelligence, fit-il en s'essayant sur la même serviette que Blaise.

Blaise pouffa.

- C'est net. Au fait, tu es au courant ?

- De quoi ? Demanda Drago en sortant de la salle de bain, Blaise sur les talons.

- Florelia rentre à Poudlard cette année.

Drago se prit les pieds dans le tapis et faillit s'étaler par terre. Heureusement que la rambarde de l'escalier n'était pas loin !

- Quoi ?! S'étrangla-t-il. Je vais continuer à me la coltiner ?!

- Bah merci, ça fait plaisir, s'écria une voix courroucée à côté d'eux.

Florelia avait entendu ce qu'il venait de dire.

Aïe pour lui.

Il se retourna et découvrit que la jeune femme avait un grand sourire hilare.

- Je te comprends, continua-t-elle, même moi j'ai du mal à me supporter parfois.

Il entendit Blaise s'étouffer de rire à côté de lui, mais préféra de ne pas relever les derniers mots de Florelia. Elle avait une façon de penser bien à elle, comme il s'en était plusieurs fois rendu compte, au plus grand bonheur de Blaise.

- Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, je venais juste t'avertir que je ne te verrai pas cet après-midi.

- Ah bon ?! S'étonna Drago, tout de même content d'échapper à trois heures de leçons de savoir-vivre. Comment ça se fait ?

- Je pars en mission avec les membres de l'Ordre. Pas de bêtise en mon absence.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement, ne laissant même pas à Drago le temps de répliquer.

- Bon bah, du coup, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Drago à Blaise, une fois ses esprits retrouvés.

Blaise réfléchit quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés et dit :

- Vu que Harry et Ron seront absents cet après-midi à cause de leur permis de transplanage, et que Hermione et Ginny vont sans doute passer leur après-midi ensemble, je propose qu'on explore un peu la maison.

- Explorer la maison ? S'étonna Drago en suivant Blaise dans les escaliers qui montaient à l'étage supérieur. Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse ?

- Tu savais que la maison appartenait à Harry ? Répondit en retour Blaise.

- Euh . . . Non, avoua Drago, se rendant compte qu'il ne s'était même pas demandé à qui était la demeure dans laquelle il vivait depuis plusieurs jours. C'était celle de ses parents ? Continua-t-il, lui donnant une impression bizarre de parler ainsi des Potter.

Chez lui, on avait plutôt l'habitude d'ignorer que les parents d'Harry avaient un jour exister, donnant ainsi naissance au bébé qui avait fait disparaître le mage noir pendant treize ans.

- Non, c'était celle de son parrain, Sirius Black.

Drago pila au milieu des escaliers, abasourdi.

- Black ?! Tu as bien dit Black ? Fit-il à Blaise qui s'était lui aussi arrêté, lançant un regard malicieux à son ami.

- Oui, j'ai bien dit Sirius Black. Pourquoi ?

- Tu veux dire, à part le fait que cet homme a passé douze ans à Azkaban, s'en est échappé on ne sait comment, à échappé aux autorités pendant trois ans avant d'être innocenté quelques jours après sa mort ?

Blaise le regardait, totalement hilare maintenant.

Drago comprit qu'il avait fait exprès.

- C'est juste, reprit Drago sur un ton blasé, en reprenant son ascension, que cet homme faisait certainement partie de ma famille, vu que je suis à moitié Black.

- Par ta mère ?

- Oui. Si je me souviens bien de ce que m'a raconté ma mère, Sirius Black était un peu la brebis galeuse de la famille. Le seul depuis des siècles d'existence du sang Black à être allé à Gryffondor. Je n'imagine même pas l'état de ses parents quand ils l'ont su.

Ils atterrirent sur un palier plus poussiéreux que les autres, et découvrirent qu'ils étaient au dernier étage.

- Et que vient-on faire ici ? Demanda Drago à Blaise qui jetait un regard intéressé autour de lui.

- J'ai appris que Sirius Black s'était caché ici pendant près d'un an, et que c'était l'ancienne demeure de ses parents, alors sa chambre doit être quelque part à cet étage. J'ai envie de voir à quoi ressemblait sa vie.

- Ah bon ?! S'étonna Drago, ne comprenant décidément pas les motivations de son ami.

- Oui, voir à quoi ressemblait sa vie du temps de la Première Guerre, nous aidera peut-être à mieux appréhender celle qui se déroule en ce moment. Je dois avouer que je me vois très mal aller interroger ceux qui sont encore en vie, pas toi ?

Force fut d'admettre pour Drago qu'il se voyait mal aller demander des informations sur la précédente guerre à Molly ou à Lupin, tout aimables qu'ils étaient.

- Ok, consentit enfin Drago, alors jouons aux parfaits petits Serpentard.

Ils ouvrirent la première porte, mais seule une odeur répugnante leur renseigna que ce ne devait pas être l'ancienne chambre de Black. Plutôt une sorte d'animalerie.

- Pouah, s'exclama Blaise d'un air dégoûté en refermant la porte derrière lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils gardaient là dedans, mais ça sent le mort !

Ils passèrent à la seconde porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une pièce plutôt agréable, comparée au reste de la maison. Un immense lit à baldaquin traînait au centre de la pièce, posé entre deux hautes fenêtres crasseuses, sur un tapis élimé dont on ne distinguait plus que les différentes nuances de marron sales. Un bureau était poussé contre le mur sur leur droite, et le mur de gauche supportait une armoire ainsi qu'une commode. Deux fauteuils se faisant face, séparés par une table basse, se situaient entre eux et le lit.

- Ca pourrait être là à ton avis ? Demanda Blaise, une main sur la poignée.

- Le meilleur moyen de savoir est de chercher, répondit Drago en s'avançant d'un pas conquérant vers l'armoire, alors que Blaise se dirigeait vers le bureau.

Drago ouvrit la garde-robe ancestrale, et une désagréable odeur de naphtaline se répandit autour de lui, faisant froncé son nez. Le meuble comportait essentiellement des vestes et des robes de sorciers masculines, ne laissant pas savoir à qui elles avaient pu appartenir. Drago referma l'armoire et s'avança vers la commode. Il passa ainsi son regard sur l'une des tables de chevets entourant le lit, et ses yeux furent attirés par une photo encadrée.

Il s'approcha et la prit.

Elle représentait un groupe d'amis portant l'uniforme de Gryffondor, posant au milieu de ce qu'il reconnut comme le parc de Poudlard. Un jeune homme qu'il devina être Lupin tenait par la nuque un petit homme aux yeux larmoyants et un jeune homme d'une beauté et grâce certaine aux longs cheveux bruns tenus en catogan. A côté d'eux, un jeune homme brun à lunettes tenait par la taille une jeune femme rousse. Tous souriaient allégrement à l'objectif, faisant un signe de main de temps à autres, ou faisant signe à la personne derrière la photo de les rejoindre. Certainement que lors de la prise du cliché, ils faisaient signe à la personne derrière l'appareil, la priant de se tenir à leur côté.

- A mon avis, c'est bien sa chambre, dit Drago à Blaise en agitant la photo.

Blaise se glissa derrière lui et regarda la photo à son tour.

- Tu dois avoir raison. Le couple, ce doit être les parents d'Harry, et le gars aux cheveux longs, Sirius Black. On est dans la bonne pièce.

Blaise partit fermer la porte, alors que Drago reposait le cadre là où il l'avait pris, un drôle de pincement au creux de l'estomac.

La moitié des adolescents présents sur la photo étaient morts. Savaient-ils quelle serait leur vie quelques années plus tard ? A leur apparence, Drago devinait qu'ils devaient avoir son âge à l'époque de la photo. Est-ce qu'un jour, quand il serait mort, quelqu'un trouverait une photo de lui, se demandant à son tour quelle avait été la vie du blond ?

Drago pensait que ça minait drôlement le morale de voir ça.

- Hey, Dray, viens voir !

Drago leva les yeux au ciel en maudissant Blaise de l'appeler ainsi, et rejoignit son ami, penché sur le bureau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, alors que le métis se retournait vers lui, un livre relié de cuir entre les mains.

- J'ai trouvé ça caché au fond d'un tiroir, sous un tas de vieux parchemins. Apparemment, celui qui l'avait mis là ne le sortait pas souvent vu la couche de poussière. C'est un album photo, précisa-t-il sous le regard interrogateur de Drago.

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers les fauteuils d'un même mouvement, et Blaise rapprocha son siège de celui de Drago, leur permettant de regarder ensemble l'album, sans avoir besoin de rester debout. Ils s'assirent, et Blaise ouvrit la première page.

En voyant l'écriture enfantine, Drago comprit que c'était bien plus qu'un simple album photo.

C'était un album souvenir, les photos prises étant complétées par des notes, souvent des souvenirs que les gens avaient peur d'oublier. La première page comprenait simplement quelques lignes d'introduction que Blaise lut à voix haute.

- _Cet album est un cadeau de ma mère. Elle m'a dit que toutes les personnes de ma famille en recevaient un quand ils entraient à Poudlard, et que je devais le garder précieusement. Alors, je le commence en ce jour de 31 Août 1971. Je m'appelle Sirius Orion Black et j'ai onze ans. Demain, je partirai pour le collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie la plus réputée du monde. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je consignerai entre ces pages, les moments les plus forts de ma vie, jusqu'à ce que toutes les pages en soient remplies. _

Blaise arrêta sa lecture, et tourna la page.

Sur la page de gauche se trouvait une grande photo de quatre petits garçons, visiblement très excités. Les deux bruns, dont l'un portait des lunettes, se tenaient par les épaules, visiblement très amis. Un troisième petit garçon aux cheveux châtains et au regard doré que Drago reconnu comme étant Lupin, regardait l'objectif d'un air poli alors que le quatrième lui faisait des oreilles de lapins, étouffant son rire dans sa main.

- _Le 23 Juin 1972_, lut Blaise. _Fin des cours à Poudlard. J'ai passé une année mémorable. J'ai rencontré James Potter et Remus Lupin dans le Poudlard Express. Nous nous sommes retrouvés par hasard dans le dernier wagon de libre, et durant le voyage, nous avons vu que nous nous entendions parfaitement. Le destin a bien fait les choses, car nous nous sommes tous trois retrouvés à Gryffondor, en compagnie de Peter Pettigrow qui a rejoint notre petit groupe un peu plus tard dans l'année. J'ai un peu paniqué quand j'ai su que je n'irais pas à Serpentard, toute ma famille y est passée, après tout ! Mais, même avec la colère de ma mère et de mon père, j'étais heureux d'être chez les lions. Mes amis y étaient, et les blagues que nous faisons continuellement aux Serpentard sont le ciment de notre amitié. James a toujours de bonnes idées pour leur en faire baver, ainsi qu'aux autres d'ailleurs. C'est un marrant James, et c'est vite devenu mon meilleur ami. J'ai hâte que l'année suivante commence, que l'on puisse reprendre nos habitudes ! _

Le paragraphe se terminait là, et Drago jeta un œil sur la photo qui ornait la page de droite.

Elle montrait les jeunes Sirius Black et James Potter, habillés avec les robes de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, leurs balais à la main, entourés de Pettigrow et Lupin.

Ce fut Drago qui lut la note cette fois-ci.

- _16 Octobre 1972. C'est la date de notre premier match de Quidditch. James est devenu attrapeur, et moi poursuiveur. Le capitaine a dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un voler aussi bien que James. Cette simple remarque a totalement débridé notre ami qui n'a pas arrêté de blablater sur son talent pendant une semaine. Remus, Peter et moi ne savions plus quoi faire pour le faire taire, mais ça nous amusait aussi de l'entendre réagir ainsi. Seulement, la petite Miss Parfaite, j'ai désigné Lily Evans, est intervenue et a plombé l'ambiance. J'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi James fait toujours ce qu'elle lui dit. Sauf pour les blagues heureusement ! D'ailleurs, elle est amie avec Alyssa Grytalié, une vraie calamité elle aussi. Si Evans ne nous voit pas, c'est elle qui va tout rapporter aux préfets et on se retrouve en colle. Quelles plaies ces deux-là ! _

Blaise et Drago échangèrent un regard mi amusé, mi-triste.

- Tu penses que cette Lily Evans pourrait être la mère d'Harry ? Demanda Drago.

- Il y a des chances, répondit Blaise. On dit souvent que l'amour commence par la haine. Ca fait bizarre d'en entendre parler de cette façon, tu ne trouves pas ? Après tout, ce sont des personnes qui ont existé comme nous.

Drago opina.

- Oui, je dois avouer que c'est quand même démoralisant.

Tout en disant ça, il tourna la seconde page. La photo suivante montrait que les garçons avaient encore grandi. Ils se trouvaient devant le saule cogneur, mais à distance raisonnable tout de même. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'en avoir peur, malgré les branches agitées plus que menaçantes. Black, Potter et Pettigrow entouraient Lupin, qui avait un immense sourire. A travers cette photo, Drago pensa que les quatre amis semblaient encore plus liés qu'avant.

Blaise lut la note qui accompagnait l'image.

- _12 Avril 1974. James, Peter et moi avons enfin deviné pourquoi est-ce que Remus était aussi distant avec nous ! C'est un loup-garou ! Il a été mordu quand il était enfant, apparemment à cause d'une vengeance sur son père. Il ne sait pas très bien lui-même. Remus a paniqué quand il a découvert qu'on était au courant pour son secret, et il nous évités pendant un mois. Finalement on l'a coincé dans un couloir et on s'est expliqués. Il a vite compris que ça nous était égal qu'il soit un lycanthrope. Du coup, James a eu une idée formidable pour mieux aider Remus pendant ces transformations. On va devenir des Animagi ! Ce sera difficile, mais ça ne nous fait pas peur. Enfin, peut-être un peu pour Peter. Il n'est pas aussi bon que James ou moi, et il aura besoin de toute notre aide pour y arriver. On va faire ça de manière discrète parce qu'on n'a pas l'âge légal, et qu'on ne sera pas déclarés. Je sens déjà les frissons de l'impatience parcourir mon dos. Les rencontrer tous les trois est la meilleure chose qu'il me soit arrivé, malgré tout ce que dit mère. Elle ne s'est toujours pas remise de mon envoi à Gryffondor. Je crois qu'elle me hait. Mais ça ne me dérange pas, elle a toujours préféré Regulus, qui lui est devenu à bon petit Serpentard. Je l'ai vu parler avec Rogue l'autre fois. Brrrrrrr, j'arrive pas à m'approcher de Servilo à moins de deux mètres sans avoir peur de choper la maladie des cheveux gras, alors j'apprécie de ne pas être à la place de Reg' ! _

- Attends, il parlait du professeur Rogue, là ! Murmura Blaise, les yeux grands ouverts sous l'étonnement.

- Je pense. Servilo, ça doit être pour Severus, répondit Drago, abasourdi. Je ne pensais pas que les Gryffons pouvaient être aussi mesquins. Je pensais que c'était caractéristique à Harry, mais apparemment c'est de famille. Son père devait être pareil.

Blaise hocha les épaules en disant :

- Et t'as vu, ils ont tentés de devenir des Animagi ! Je me demande si ils ont réussis.

Drago avait la réponse à la question de Blaise. Il savait que Sirius Black se transformait en chien, et quand il avait lu le nom de Peter Pettigrow associé à Animagus, il s'était rappelé qu'un Mangemort se faisait appeler Queudver, grâce notamment à sa capacité à se métamorphoser en rat. Certainement que le père d'Harry se transformait lui aussi. Il était curieux de savoir en quoi Potter Senior se métamorphosait.

- On continue ? Demanda Blaise.

Drago opina de la tête.

La photo de droite représentait des animaux. Une fois le moment d'étonnement passé, Drago comprit qu'il avait sous les yeux, les formes Animagi des trois amis. Et avait la réponse à sa question. Un immense chien noir, semblable aux représentations du Sinistros se tenait aux cotés d'un cerf imposant qui avait entre ses cornes un minuscule rat.

- Leurs formes Animagus, murmura Drago, éberlué.

- Ouah, fut tout ce qu'arriva à dire Blaise.

- _Le 24 Mars 1976_, lut Drago, pressé de connaître la suite de l'histoire des quatre amis. _Nous y sommes enfin parvenus ! Nos formes Animagi sont exactement ce que nous voulions. Deux formes imposantes pour retenir Remus si jamais quelque chose dérapait, et Peter, sous sa forme de rat, qui nous permettra de passer sous le saule cogneur pour rejoindre Remus dans la cabane hurlante. Remus nous a dit qu'une rumeur court à Pré au Lard, comme quoi la maison serait hantée. Dumbledore ne nie pas, car c'est Remus sous sa forme de loup-garou qui pousse des cris, et qu'il ne veut pas inquiéter les habitants avec cette histoire. Remus nous a expliqué à contre cœur que s'il hurlait, c'était parce qu'il était obligé de se mordre lui-même, comme il n'avait personne sous la main. C'est la douleur de ses morsures qui le font hurler, et à chaque fois qu'il revient de la pleine lune, il porte toujours des tas de blessures. C'est bizarre que les autres ne se doutent de rien. Mais c'est tant mieux pour lui. Il a tellement honte de son " problème de fourrure ", comme dirait James !_

Blaise et Drago échangèrent un regard interloqué.

- Eh ben dis donc, on en apprend des choses avec ces quatre là ! S'exclama le métis, ravi.

- Tu m'étonnes, renchérit plus modérément le blond. Je n'aurais jamais deviné que le saule était là spécialement pour Lupin, et la cabane aussi.

- On attaque la suite ?

- Carrément ! S'enthousiasma Drago, de plus en plus impatient de connaître la suite.

Blaise tournait la page suivante, au moment ou des bruits de pas retentirent sur le palier.

Alertes, les deux jeunes hommes tendirent l'oreille. Les pas s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la salle d'à côté, et Drago comprit qu'on les cherchait. Le claquement de la porte lui apprit que l'autre avait certainement sentit l'odeur nauséabonde se dégageant de la pièce. Les bruits de pas reprirent et s'arrêtèrent cette fois-ci devant la chambre où ils se trouvaient.

Drago se demanda ce que penserait la personne qui les trouverait. Après tout, on ne leur avait pas interdit de monter dans les étages, mais peut-être que la personne qui les trouverait n'apprécierait pas de les trouver ici. Ils avaient quand même pénétrés l'intimité d'un mort.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Blaise et Drago échangèrent un regard anxieux, avant de retourner leur regard vers la personne qui les cherchait.

C'était Harry.

Drago déglutit difficilement.

Ça n'allait pas être de la tarte d'expliquer au brun ce qu'ils faisaient dans la chambre de son défunt parrain.

* * *

_Alors ?_ _A votre avis ? Quelle réaction va avoir Harry ? _

_Allez, à mercredi prochain ! _

_Bisous_


	14. Où l'on continue à fouiner

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Alors, après une semaine d'attente, vous allez enfin savoir la réaction que va avoir Harry à la découverte de Blaise et Drago dans la chambre de son parrain. Et les lecteurs de **Beauté Inquiètante** vont être content de voir réapparaître pour un bref instant, un certain personnage ;-)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Où l'on continue à fouiner**

Dire qu'Harry était étonné, serait mentir. 

Il était plus que ça. Il fallait aussi avouer que, quand il avait commencé à chercher Blaise et Drago au dernier étage du square Grimmaurd, il l'avait fait sans vraiment s'attendre à les y trouver. De plus, les deux jeunes hommes avaient l'air d'être agréablement occupés avant qu'il n'intervienne. 

- Tout le monde vous cherche partout, dit-il en dévisageant Drago et Blaise, visiblement mal à l'aise. On se demandait où vous étiez passés, Florelia voulait vous dire quelque chose. 

- C'est important ? Interrogea Blaise, tentant discrètement de cacher quelque chose.

Harry remarqua son manège et se demanda ce que voulait essayer de lui cacher le métis. 

- Non, assura Harry, je ne pense pas. De toute façon, elle est repartie avec Mme Malefoy. 

Drago sembla enfin s'intéresser à la discussion, lui qui n'avait cessé de regarder par la fenêtre obstrué avec un intérêt poli. C'était toujours ainsi quand lui et Harry se retrouvait dans la même pièce. Le blond l'ignorait royalement. 

Sauf que là, Harry avait abordé un sujet qui attisait la curiosité de Drago. 

- Où sont-elle allées ? 

Harry répondit par un hochement d'épaule.

- Aucune idée, elles ne sont pas du genre à se confier. Et vous, pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Cette partie de la maison est plutôt abandonnée. 

Harry vit Drago et Blaise échanger un regard anxieux, et il se demandait ce que les deux jeunes hommes pouvaient bien trafiquer avant son arrivée. 

- Et vos permis ? Demanda Blaise avec entrain, éludant la question. 

- On les a eu, répondit Harry. L'inverse aurait été étonnant, on n'a pas attendu d'avoir notre permis pour transplaner.

Tout en répondant à Blaise, Harry s'était approché, de plus en plus intrigué. Il avait finalement aperçu ce qu'essayait de lui cacher le métis, et avait compris que c'était un album photo. 

- C'est à toi ? Demanda-t-il avec un signe de tête en direction du livre épais. 

Blaise ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il se cantonna à échanger une œillade angoissée avec son ami. Contre toute attente, Drago eut un haussement d'épaule blasé et dit : 

- Autant le lui dire, on verra bien. 

Intrigué, Harry regarda Blaise lui répondre. 

- En fait, vu qu'on ne savait pas quoi faire, on a eu dans l'idée d'explorer un peu la maison, commença-t-il. Comme tu t'en es sans doute toi même aperçu, la première pièce ne pousse pas à explorer les lieux. 

Avec une grimace, Harry repensa à l'odeur qui s'en était dégagée. Certainement que c'était là que Sirius soignait Buck quand il était encore au square Grimmaurd. 

- Ensuite, nous sommes venus ici, et on découvert ça, continua Blaise en montrant du doigt, le livre fermé sur la table basse. D'après ce qu'il y a dans cette chambre, on a deviné que c'était celle de ton parrain, et cet album-souvenir nous en a convaincu. Ca raconte ses années à Poudlard.

Avec un pincement à la gorge, Harry prit le livre que lui tendait Blaise. 

- On a lu l'intro et les quatre premières pages, c'est tout. J'espère que tu ne nous en veux pas d'avoir un peu fouiller. 

Harry ignora la remarque de Blaise et ouvrit l'album, tout en s'asseyant par terre en tailleur. 

Depuis la mort de Sirius, il n'avait jamais ne serait-ce que pensé qu'il pourrait y avoir au square Grimmaurd, des objets lui ayant appartenus, des objets que Harry aurait aimé découvrir. Dans cet album, il y avait sûrement des souvenirs, des photos de ses parents qu'il n'avait jamais encore vues. 

Harry parcourut ce que Drago et Blaise avait déjà lu et vu, et s'arrêta au même endroit qu'eux. 

Le silence s'était installé le temps de sa lecture, et à présent qu'il avait reposé l'album, il avait une drôle de sensation dans le ventre. Il était étrange de voir le jeune Sirius parler de Queudver de cette manière. Pour lui qui savait que Pettigrow avait trahi ses meilleurs amis, il était très difficile de concevoir qu'il ait pu être un jour un enfant. Pourtant, Sirius en parlait comme il parlait de Lupin et de James. Il le considérait comme son ami, à l'égal des deux autres. Et l'allusion à sa mère, Lily, surnommé par Sirius, Miss Parfaite. C'était tellement ressemblant à Hermione que cela lui avait arraché un sourire. Et la très brève nomination à Alyssa Grytalié. Il se souvenait de ce nom, car c'était elle qui était morte après ses parents, et le fait que Lupin la connaissait l'avait marqué. Mais jamais il n'avait dit qu'elle était l'une des amies de sa mère. De la manière dont en avait parlé Sirius, les deux jeunes filles avaient l'air d'être très proches. Si la jeune femme n'avait pas été enlevée, l'aurait-il connue, au même titre que Lupin ? 

- Harry ? 

Blaise l'arracha à ses pensées. 

- Oui ? 

- Ca ne te gêne pas qu'on ait fouillé dans la chambre de ton parrain ? 

Harry secoua la tête. 

La curiosité était légitime, et les deux jeunes hommes devaient s'ennuyer autant que lui dans cette maison sinistre. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir d'avoir voulu égayer un peu leur séjour. 

- Non, du tout, les rassura Harry. Mais j'aimerais voir le reste de l'album avec vous. Je propose qu'on s'installe sur le lit, ce sera plus confortable. 

- C'est poussiéreux, commenta simplement Drago alors que Blaise et Harry se levaient. 

- Autant que le fauteuil sur lequel tu es assis, renchérit Blaise, sans animosité. 

Harry vit Drago fusiller Blaise du regard, mais le blond se leva tout de même et les suivit jusqu'au lit. 

Blaise s'assit entre lui et Drago. Harry pensa que c'était judicieux, bien que Blaise en ignorait la cause. Il avait toujours en tête l'épisode de la nuit, quand Drago s'était accroché à lui. Harry était sûr que trop de proximité avec le blond l'aurait certainement fait rougir. 

Harry passa le livre de cuir au métis, et celui-ci le rouvrit à la page à laquelle ils s'étaient tous arrêtés. 

La photo sur la page de gauche représentait les quatre adolescents, tel qu'Harry les avait déjà rencontrés dans la pensine. Ce jour-là, il était tombé dans un des souvenirs de Rogue, et avait ainsi appris que son père n'avait pas toujours été l'homme bon qu'on lui avait décrit. James Potter avait aussi sa part d'ombre, qui semblait se réveiller particulièrement quand Severus Rogue se trouvait dans les parages. 

Sur le cliché, les quatre amis posaient, des parchemins à la main, souriant allègrement à l'appareil. Derrière eux, Harry aperçut des jeunes filles, baignant leurs pieds dans le lac. 

D'ailleurs l'une d'elle, qu'Harry reconnut comme étant sa mère, leur lançait de temps à autres des coups d'œils agacés.

Blaise lut la note apposée au cliché. 

- _25 Juin 1976. Les BUSE's sont enfin terminées ! Il était temps, j'en pouvais plus de tous ces examens. Je pense que j'ai réussi dans les matières qu'il me fallait. Je me suis donné à fond, bien plus que d'habitude, pour pouvoir avoir les notes maximales dans les matières qui me permettront de devenir Auror ! Combattre les mages noir, c'est ça ma vocation. Quand je vois tout ce qui se déroule hors des murs de Poudlard, c'est effrayant. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom n'arrête pas de massacrer des innocents, ses Mangemorts aussi d'ailleurs. Il y a quelques jours, les gars et moi avons vu une Poufsouffle de 3__ème__ année quitter le collège précipitamment, totalement effondré. Des Mangemorts ont tué sa famille entière. La peur s'installe de plus en plus dans le monde des sorciers. Et j'avoue que j'ai peur. Pas pour moi, ni pour ma famille, mais pour les autres. Principalement pour James. Sa famille combat les mages noirs depuis des générations, et devenir Auror est presque une tradition chez les Potter. Sa mère en est une. Son père lui, est médicomage. Remus, ses parents sont des gens méconnus, alors il ne craint pas trop pour eux. Quand à Peter, il ne parle jamais de sa famille. Quant à moi, mes parents sont des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme ils l'appellent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que cet été, ce sera invivable à la maison. Déjà que je ne supporte habituellement pas le square Grimmaurd, mais avec ma décision de devenir Auror, cela va devenir pire. Mais bon, advienne que pourra. _

Harry fronça des sourcils. Sirius avait voulu devenir Auror. Comme lui. A travers la lecture des souvenirs de son parrain, il prenait conscience qu'il ne savait pratiquement rien de lui. 

Bien sûr, il ne s'était vu que rarement, et jamais assez longtemps pour discuter de sa vie d'avant, avant Azkaban. Mais c'était tout de même son parrain, et il ne s'était même pas donner la peine d'en apprendre plus sur lui. 

Harry regarda la photo suivante, et cette fois-ci, il n'y avait que James et Sirius sur la photo. 

Elle représentait les deux jeunes hommes, d'environ seize ans, assis dans l'herbe et jouant avec un chaton noir devant une toile de tente planté dans le jardin d'un manoir. 

Ce fut Drago qui lu la note : 

- _19 Août 1976. C'est définitif, je ne vis plus avec mes parents. Voilà un mois et une semaine que j'ai quitté le square Grimmaurd avec pertes et fracas. Une énième dispute avec mes parents a été la goutte d'eau en trop. Ma décision de devenir Auror ne leur a évidemment pas plu, et ils m'ont renié. Qu'a cela ne tienne, James m'a ouvert les portes de sa maison. Ses parents sont des gens incroyables. Ils m'ont laissé planter ma tente dans leur jardin, en posant un minimum de questions. Je leur ai juste dit que les divergences d'opinion avec ma famille avaient précipité mon départ. Mais je sais pertinemment que je ne suis pas le seul. J'ai un vieil oncle qui a aussi été renié par la famille, sans compter ma cousine préférée, Andromeda. Simplement parce qu'elle avait épousé un sorcier, fils de moldus. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, je n'éprouve plus, à l'inverse de l'époque de mon enfance, cette fierté d'être un Black. Cela ne veut plus rien dire à mes yeux. James m'a très bien compris, et j'ai reçu des lettres d'encouragements de la part de Peter et Remus. Ces vacances sont les meilleures parmi toutes celles que j'ai passées. Nous avons reçu nos résultats de BUSE's, et nous allons pouvoir accéder aux matières qui nous permettront de faire une formation d'Auror. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un être aussi fier de son fils, que Mme Potter le jour où James lui a annoncé ses résultats. J'ai cru qu'elle allait l'étouffer sous ses embrassades, et j'ai pu me moquer allègrement. James s'est vite vengé en me ressortant ma liste de petites amies depuis mon premier baiser. Après la quatorzième, il a été complètement démoralisé, et a laissé tomber. Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si j'attire les filles ! C'est sûr que, contrairement à lui, j'ai de la facilité. Mais personne ne lui a jamais dit aussi, de vouloir absolument sortir avec la fille la plus inaccessible qui soit pour lui. Honnêtement, faut être timbré pour réussir à être attiré par Evans, Miss parfaite ! _

Drago arrêta la lecture, et se tourna vers Harry : 

- Cette Lily Evans, c'était ta mère ? 

Harry opina de la tête. 

- Ils n'avaient pas l'air de spécialement bien s'entendre, continua-t-il. 

- Ca s'est arrangé lors de leur 7ème année, expliqua Harry. Mon père était . . . 

Il hésita à dire la suite. Sa rivalité avec Drago n'était pas si ancienne que ça, et avouer que son père avait été un adolescent orgueilleux et vaniteux n'était la plus judicieuse des choses à dire à Drago Malefoy. 

- Etait quoi ? Repris Blaise, curieux. 

- Orgueilleux, lâcha Harry dans un souffle. Son talent au Quidditch lui avait un peu monté à la tête, et ma mère ne supportait pas quand il faisait son beau. Ces éternelles rixes avec un autre élève de leur année complétaient toute cette joyeuse pagaille. 

Il ne mentionna pas Rogue, bien que l'envie de dire qu'il se faisait maltraiter par d'autres était tentante. Mais cela aurait vraiment été la honte pour lui, et il s'en souvenait suffisamment comme ça. De plus, si il apprenait que c'était Harry qui avait divulgué ça, ce ne serait pas Voldemort qui aurait l'honneur de le tuer. 

- Cet autre élève, c'était Severus ? Demanda Drago, sans sentiments particuliers. 

Harry hésita, puis, se souvenant qu'il avait déjà été mentionné par l'album un peu plus tôt grâce à Sirius, il opina de la tête. 

- Mon père et ses amis n'arrêtaient pas de lui lancer toutes sortes de maléfices et de le tourner en ridicule devant l'école. D'après ce que je sais, leur guerre ne s'est jamais réellement terminée. 

- De plus, il continue à se battre avec ton père à travers toi, renchérit Blaise avec justesse, s'attirant deux regards surpris. Ça explique l'animosité surprenante quasi instantanée qu'il a avec toi depuis votre premier jour de cours. Je dois avouer que ça me faisait rire de le voir t'enlever tous ces points et te coller à longueur de temps, mais maintenant, ça me fait pitié. Je te plains. A cause de ton père, tu dois supporter la haine de Rogue, qui ne fait vraiment rien pour arranger les choses. En tant qu'adulte, c'est à lui de cesser cette mésentente. 

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

C'était donc de là que ça venait ! 

Drago s'était toujours demandé pourquoi est-ce que Severus haïssait autant Harry. Bien sûr, le brun était vraiment insupportable, a toujours vouloir avoir raison, à se situer plus haut qu'il ne l'était, mais le comportement de son parrain lui avait toujours paru suspect. Il comprenait un peu mieux à présent, et tout comme Blaise, il trouvait cela pathétique. Ca lui donnait presque envie d'aller secouer les puces à Severus, mais vu que c'était Harry qui était visé, il s'en abstiendrait. Déjà que lui pouvait plus l'emmerder dans les règles de l'art, fallait bien que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse. 

Drago eut un sourire en coin en repensant à une partie de la note de Black. 

C'était un vrai Don Juan ! Quatorze filles et la scolarité était loin d'être terminée ! Mais il était vrai qu'il avait un physique très avantageux. 

Drago regarda à nouveau la photo qui représentait Black et Potter devant le manoir de ce dernier. Black était assis nonchalamment dans l'herbe, ses longs cheveux détachés tombant souplement dans son dos. Son corps, devina Drago à travers le bermuda et le tee-shirt que portait le jeune homme, était agréablement sculpté. On reconnaissait bien là la marque des entraînements du Quidditch. Drago lui-même possédait à peu de chose près le même corps que Black, sauf qu'il était plus fin. Il avait toujours été un peu plus efféminé que la plupart des garçons. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi il n'était pas aussi enveloppé que les autres gars, mais il s'était fait une raison. C'était un atout après tout. Suffisait de voir comment les filles le regardaient.

- Tu lis le suivant, Harry ? 

Drago remarqua alors que Blaise avait tourné la page, et que le cliché de gauche représentait une scène différente des autres photos. Car c'était une fille qu'il voyait, et d'après sa façon de se maintenir, la photo avait été prise à son insu. La jeune fille rousse, discutait avec une jeune fille de son âge, brune, légèrement boulotte, mais qui le portait très bien. Les deux jeunes femmes semblaient réviser car la rousse tenait un livre ouvert alors que son amie récitait visiblement quelque chose. 

Drago écouta Harry lire la note. 

- _5 janvier 1977. Rentrée de Noël de la 6__ème__ année. Je me demande pourquoi je mets cette photo dans mon album. Après tout, à part nous emmerder, Evans et Grytalié ne sont rien de particulier pour moi. Cette photo a été prise à la demande de James. Il voulait absolument un cliché de sa dulcinée, comme il dit si bien. Elle a été prise avant que James ne demande - encore une fois - à Evans de sortir avec lui. Pour au moins la millième fois, il en est ressorti avec une jolie marque de main sur la joue, et des mots pas vraiment doux. Remus, Peter et moi étions un peu plus loin, complètement pliés en deux. C'était un ravissement pour les yeux de voir James revenir, totalement dépité. Mais on l'a quand même réconforté notre Cornedrue ! Après ça, on est retournés faire notre inspection des couloirs de Poudlard. Ah, il y a pas à dire, depuis que Remus est Préfet, notre vie est beaucoup plus douce. La carte des Maraudeurs est bientôt prête, il nous reste plus qu'à l'ensorceler et rajouter quelques passages, surtout dans les cachots. Ce n'est pas vraiment un endroit que nous visitons régulièrement, l'odeur nauséabonde qui y stagne nous déplait fortement. Sans doute une potion loupé du professeur Slughorn. Ou alors Servilus qui à une fois de plus oublié un caleçon sale !_

Drago secoua la tête. 

- Ton parrain s'acharnait réellement sur Severus, commenta le blond, les lèvres pincées, agacé par les dires de Black à propos de son parrain. 

- Bizarre, ça me rappelle quelque chose, renchérit Harry avec un regard meurtrier dans sa direction. 

Drago décida d'ignorer la pique. Il n'était pas totalement blanc non plus. 

- C'est quoi Cornedrue ? Demanda Blaise. 

- Le surnom de mon père, répondit Harry. Ils s'étaient donnés le surnom de Maraudeurs, d'où le nom de la carte, et chacun d'entre eux avait un surnom qui faisait référence à leurs transformations. Cornedrue était celui de mon père, à cause de ces cornes. 

- Et les autres, tu les connais ? Demanda Drago, à qui l'histoire intéressait de plus en plus. 

Il n'allait pas l'avouer devant Harry, mais la vie de Sirius Black passionnait de plus en plus. Ainsi que celle des gens qui l'entouraient. Entre autre, les parents d'Harry. Il lui était étrange d'en entendre parler de cette manière, sans animosités et sans héroïsme. Comme des personnes à part entières, avec leur qualités et leurs défauts. 

- Pour Sirius, c'était Patmol, à cause de la douceur de ses pattes, Lupin, c'était Lunard, pour la lune, et Pettigrow, c'était Queudver, pour sa queue de rat. 

Drago remarqua qu'à la prononciation de Queudver, Harry s'était crispé, et ses yeux animés d'une fureur sans pareille.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de porter Peter Pettigrow dans ton cœur, commenta Blaise en toute innocence. 

Drago se tortilla, mal à l'aise. 

Lui non plus ne comprenait pas comment Peter Pettigrow avait pu devenir le Mangemort qu'il était aujourd'hui. Son amitié avec les trois autres amis semblaient pourtant plutôt durable. Que s'était-il donc passer ?

- Non, effectivement, répondit enfin Harry après deux ou trois profondes inspirations. Il a trahi mes parents. C'est un Mangemort aujourd'hui. 

- Qu'a-t-il fait ? Demanda doucement Blaise, pressentant que la discussion était épineuse. 

- Rien, répondit précipitamment Harry. Rien qui ne vous intéresse. Si on continuait à lire plutôt ?

Blaise sembla juger qu'il valait mieux éviter le sujet et se tourna vers le cliché suivant. Celui-ci représentait Sirius Black, seul dans son dortoir et assis sur son lit à baldaquin, écrivant dans l'album souvenir qui semblait bien moins vieux que celui qu'ils tenaient entre les mains. 

Blaise reprit la lecture.

- _8 Avril 1977. Je m'aperçois que je distille les informations me concernant au compte goutte dans cette album. Si je veux qu'un jour mes enfants puissent comprendre comment était leur père avant leur naissance, il vaudrait mieux que les données soient mieux expliquées. Alors, je reprends depuis le début, en énonçant les choses les plus importantes à mes yeux. Tout d'abord, je m'appelle encore et toujours Sirius Orion black, et j'ai à présent 17 ans. La majorité ! Mes meilleurs amis se nomment : James Potter ( Cornedrue ), éperdument amoureux de Lily Evans, qui l'ignore royalement; Remus Lupin ( Lunard ), effrayant loup-garou à ses heures perdus; et Peter Pettigrow, qui ne semble jamais vouloir descendre de la Lune. Je crois que je peux affirmer, sans craindre de mentir, que la personne que je porte le moins dans mon cœur sur cette planète est ma mère. Peau de vache, raciste, elle a tous les défauts. Mon père et mon frère ne valent guère mieux d'ailleurs. Je les hais car ils cautionnent les actes de barbarie de l'être le plus abominable sur cette planète, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. J'ai aussi récemment appris que Regulus souhaitait investir les rangs des Mangemorts. Mon frère me donne envie de vomir. Ne voit-il pas le mal que Vous-Savez-Qui répand sur toute l'Angleterre ? Ne voit-il pas les mines abattus des gens qui viennent de perdre un être cher ? Ca me défrise que les partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui ne voient pas le mal qu'ils font. Ou alors ils aiment ça ? Je ne comprendrai jamais ces gens. Je ne comprendrai donc jamais mes cousines Bellatrix et Narcissa. Narcissa a récemment épousé un homme puissant du nom de Lucius Malefoy, certainement un autre chien de Lord Truc, et Bellatrix attend toujours son prince Noir, il me semble. Vive la famille Black ! Espèces d'abrutis, oui. Enfin bref, heureusement qu'il y a le professeur Dumbledore pour s'opposer au mage noir, autrement on serait dans une belle pagaille. Je crois qu'au niveau des nouvelles, c'est tout. Côté cœur pour l'instant, c'est le vide. Ma dernière copine était du genre collante et elle n'a pas duré trois jours. Je commence d'ailleurs à me lasser un peu des filles. James appelle ça la maturité. Je ne sais pas trop. Peut-être. L'avenir nous le dira. Mais il est vrai que j'ai envie de me poser, de trouver une amie avec qui je serais bien. Quand je vois les couples phare de Poudlard, ceux qui durent et les gestes de tendresse qu'ils se font, j'ai un drôle de creux dans l'estomac. J'aimerais faire la même chose._

- C'est bien de faire des résumés de temps à autres, commenta simplement Blaise. On passe à la suivante ? 

Il tourna la page sans attendre de réponse, et la différence leur sauta aux yeux. Il y avait plusieurs photos, et aucun texte. 

Les sourcils froncés, Drago se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Sirius Black avait-il eu subitement la flemme de continuer à écrire ?

- Bah ! Fit Blaise, en passant aux pages suivantes. 

Ces dernières étaient fort heureusement, emplies de l'écriture brouillonne de Sirius. Comme si il l'avait écrit précipitamment, pressé de raconter ce qu'il avait vécu. Qu'avait-il vécu, qui le passionne à ce point ? 

Blaise revint aux pages emplies de photos, et Drago détailla la première. 

Il remarqua tout de suite que ce n'était pas l'une des habituelles qui peuplaient le livre. Celle-ci avait été prise par une autre personne. On y découvrait Lily Evans, posant simplement aux côtés de son amie Alyssa Grytalié. Toutes deux souriaient à l'appareil, faisant de temps à autres un signe de la main, le parc servant de décor derrière elles. 

Drago regarda ensuite celle du dessous. 

Il fut étonné d'y découvrir exactement la même photo, sauf que Grytalié avait été remplacée par une autre jeune femme, complètement différente. Pourtant, quelque chose clochait sur le cliché. 

- C'est qui cette fille ! S'exclama Blaise. Vous avez vu comme elle est belle ! 

Blaise avait totalement raison. 

La jeune femme sur le cliché était très belle. Magnifique même. Drago aurait même pu la qualifier de parfaite. Elle portait de longs cheveux châtains aux reflets blonds et roux, sa peau était halée, comme si elle sortait de deux semaines de plages non stop, et son regard avait l'éclat mystérieux de l'améthyste. En outre, le cadre du cliché laissait apercevoir qu'elle possédait un corps à damner un saint. Le sourire resplendissant qu'elle adressait au photographe semblait pourtant forcé, et une ombre persistante pesait comme un voilage sur son regard. Drago ne pouvait pas se départir de se sentiment de malaise en regardant la jeune fille. Comme si quelque chose essayait de se révéler. 

- Il y a un truc qui cloche, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire tout haut.

Blaise et Harry se tournèrent vers lui, d'un même ensemble, étonnés.

- Ah bon, quoi ? Demanda Blaise en regardant de nouveau la photo que Drago ne lâchait plus des yeux. 

- Je ne sais pas exactement, mais il y a quelque chose dans ces deux photos qui m'interpelle, et je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus. 

Drago ne s'étonna même pas de faire part de ces pensées aussi librement. Tant de choses avaient changé pour lui depuis peu.

Blaise et Harry regardèrent à leur tour plus attentivement les photos, et Harry dit :

- Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je ressens la même chose, c'est étrange. 

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. 

- A bah c'était là que vous vous planquiez tout les trois ! 

Les trois garçons se tournèrent d'un bel ensemble vers le nouvel arrivant. 

C'était Ginny. 

Elle resta sur le seuil de la porte à les regarder curieusement puis elle dit en haussant des épaules : 

- Bof, ça ne m'intéresse pas ce que vous faites de toute façon. Vous feriez bien de descendre, on va manger. Et le professeur McGonagall est là. 

Puis, elle sortit. 

- Qu'est-ce que le professeur McGonagall vient faire ici ? Demanda Blaise. 

- Elle est membre de l'Ordre, répondit Harry en s'étirant. Et elle doit avoir des choses à nous dire si elle est restée dîner, d'habitude elle n'assiste qu'aux réunions.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait de l'album ? Demanda à nouveau Blaise en montrant du doigt le livre qu'il avait laissé sur le lit. 

- On le descend dans la chambre ? Proposa Drago, en regardant Harry. 

Après tout, l'album appartenait à son parrain, donc à lui à présent, vu qu'il avait hérité de tous ce qui était dans la maison. 

- Bonne idée, renchérit Harry. On continuera de le regarder ce soir.

Il sortit de la chambre, et Blaise et Drago le suivirent. 

- Passez devant, je vais aller le ranger, fit Blaise, arrivé à l'étage de leur chambre. 

Drago continua son ascension en compagnie d'Harry. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ? Demanda soudainement Harry, en arrivant devant la porte de la cuisine. Les dernières photos qu'on a vues, je veux dire. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ? 

Drago fut plus qu'étonné de voir Harry s'adresser à lui aussi naturellement. Le brun avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, mais cela n'empêchait pas que c'était à Drago qu'il s'adressait. 

Il pénétrèrent dans la cuisine, et s'installèrent à table. 

- Bah alors, où est-ce que vous étiez passés ? Demanda Lupin en leur servant de la bièraubeurre. On se demandait si vous vous ne vous étiez pas entretués finalement. 

Le sourire qu'il leur adressa suffit à leur prouver qu'il plaisantait. En le voyant aussi serein, Drago ne pu s'empêcher de repenser aux photos. Il était étrange de le voir comme ça, avec son air tiré et ses cheveux grisonnants, alors que quelques minutes auparavant, il avait l'air si jeune et si heureux sur les clichés de l'album. 

- A quoi bon ? Renchérit Harry, arrachant Drago à ses pensées. Je trouve que Voldemort en fait déjà bien assez, pas besoin d'en rajouter. Et Drago a changé, tout le monde l'a vu. Il n'est plus totalement le petit péteux merdeux qu'il était il y a encore quelques mois. 

Drago décida de prendre ça comme un compliment. Valait mieux pour la santé du brun. 

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Harry, Drago est bien mieux ainsi, fit Florelia alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de Drago, en face de Lupin. Quand je l'ai récupéré, tout crasseux qu'il était, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de me sortir le grand jeu du " je suis un aristocrate ". Je l'ai vite remis à sa place. 

- Il a toujours été comme ça, même la première fois que je l'ai vu, fit Harry en retour, semblant se prendre au jeu du " cassage de Drago ". Dans les premiers mots qu'on a échangés, il descendait déjà en flammes les sorciers, enfants de moldus. A la seconde rencontre, il a insulté Ron sous mes yeux avant de me proposer de devenir ami. 

- Inutile de préciser que depuis ce jour-là, Poudlard n'a plus jamais vu Messieurs Malefoy et Potter se croiser sans, au mieux, qu'ils se jettent des regards meurtriers.

Tous se retournèrent vers le professeur McGonagall qui venait de parler. Elle regardait les deux jeunes hommes sévèrement, et Drago sentit poindre en lui un vieux sentiment de rébellion. Il y pouvait rien, tous les Serpentard avaient la directrice de Gryffondor en horreur. D'ailleurs, tous les Gryffondor avaient aussi le directeur de Serpentard en horreur. Point Bonus pour Harry qui avait en plus, un ressentiment personnel envers Severus. 

- Oh, je suis sûre et certaine que ça changera cette année, assura Florelia avec un grand sourire. 

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'y veillerai, rétorqua Blaise qui venait de s'incruster dans la discussion.

- Ah, Monsieur Zabini, on n'attendait plus que vous. Mr Malefoy, Mr Zabini, voulez-vous bien me suivre, s'il vous plait.

Etonné et curieux de savoir ce que le professeur McGonagall pouvait bien leur vouloir, ils la suivirent jusqu'au salon. Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils et canapés, et elle prit la parole. 

- Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que je suis à présent la directrice de Poudlard. 

Drago ne montra pas que si, il l'ignorait. Enfin, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle de la signature sur la lettre de Poudlard qu'il avait reçu.

- En tant que telle, je dois prendre soin de mes élèves, et étant en plus, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, votre santé m'importe particulièrement. Cette après-midi, Severus m'a certifié que nombre de vos camarades de classe avaient reçu la Marque des Ténèbres. Je suppose que vous devinez aisément les noms de ceux-ci. 

Oh que oui, Drago savait, tout aussi bien que Blaise, lesquels d'entre eux avaient été marqués. Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Nott, et peut-être Bulstrode. Bien que si cette dernière l'était devenue, c'était plus par obligation que par choix véritable. Parkinson pouvait être très persuasive quand elle le voulait. 

- Facile de deviner qui ils sont, dit Drago. Et qu'est-ce que cela à avoir avec nous ? 

Le professeur McGonagall se renfonça dans son siège et dit : 

- Vous êtes tout deux recherchés par Vous-Savez-Qui, et il n'est pas dans notre intérêt de lui faciliter la tâche. Pour votre sécurité, des sortilèges seront posés sur vos lits, afin que seuls ceux que vous autorisez puissent y pénétrer. Je vous demande aussi, de passer le moins de temps possible dans votre salle commune. Pour vos devoirs, la bibliothèque sera un endroit tout à fait convenable. Ne vous isolez pas dans des endroits où il serait facile de vous faire du mal. Et surtout ne restez jamais seul. Ayez toujours quelqu'un avec vous. Pour les repas, prenez les aux heures d'influences. Si jamais en plus vous pouvez acquérir des preuves tangibles que l'école abrite des Mangemorts, nous vous serions redevables de bien vouloir nous les faire parvenir.

- Quelle est la sanction pour des élèves devenus Mangemort ? Demanda Blaise, curieux. 

- Le renvoi, bien entendu. Ensuite, certainement Azkaban, puis le procès et la perpétuité. La justice n'est pas tendre avec les partisans de Vous-savez-Qui. 

- C'est tout à fait normal, fit calmement Drago. 

Le professeur McGonagall lui lança un regard étrange. Puis elle lui sourit. 

Drago pensa alors que c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait sourire. 

- Je suis contente de voir que vous comprenez. Miss Carrow avait raison, vous avez changé. Espérons que les jeunes générations prendront exemple sur vous plutôt que surs vos camarades de Maison. Est-ce que vous avez bien compris tout ce que je vous ai dit ? 

Drago et Blaise acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête et le professeur McGonagall se leva.

- Bien, je pense que nous pouvons donc aller dîner. 

Ils repassèrent dans la cuisine où ils avaient tous déjà commencé à manger, et Blaise et Drago rejoignirent leurs places. A peine furent-ils assis que Blaise fit signe à Drago et Harry de se pencher. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Chuchota Drago, curieux de savoir pourquoi Blaise faisait tant de mystère. 

- J'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de lire un peu ce que disait la suite du journal. Et j'ai trouvé ce qu'il y avait d'étrange avec les deux dernières photos. 

- Ah bon, et c'est quoi ? Demanda avidement Harry. 

- C'est bizarre, mais sur les deux photos, les personnes qui accompagnent ta mère sont une seule et même personne. Ton parrain a marqué que c'était Alyssa Grytalié avant et après Noël 1977.

* * *

_Bon, il y en a qui savent déjà pourquoi la fille est différente sur les photos. lol Pour les autres, faudra attendre avant de savoir._

_A la semaine prochaine !_

_Bisous à tous. :x_


	15. Où Harry rencontre ses parents

_Salut à tous !_

_Passage éclair pour vous mettre ce chapitre en ligne. Comme vous le voyez, le titre en dit long, donc je ne m'attarde pas._

_Bonne lecture à tous ! _

**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Où Harry rencontre ses parents.**

Harry triturait son hachis Parmentier, laissant traîner une oreille du côté des conversations des adultes. Les membres de l'Ordre discutaient entre eux d'un sujet qui avait interpellé Harry. Lupin venait d'apprendre à Molly que Drago avait été innocenté.

Avec un froncement de sourcils, Harry s'intéressa un peu plus à ce qu'il se passait.

- Innocenté ? Répéta Molly, perdue. Comment cela est-il arrivé ? Ce genre de crime n'est pas facilement pardonné. Et il a conduit à la mort de Dumbledore. Comment a-t-il pu être innocenté ?

- Florelia est intervenue auprès du Ministre de la Magie, leur apprit Maugrey en grognant.

Visiblement, savoir qu'elle avait parlé avec Scrimgeour ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Florelia. Elle s'était déplacée pour discuter plus facilement avec Hermione et Ginny.

- Cette fille est drôlement influente, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Mr Weasley.

- Heureusement pour nous, rétorqua la voix froide de Mme Malefoy.

Harry savait qu'elle ne participait pas vraiment d'habitude aux discussions, mais il semblait que là, elle avait quelque chose à dire. Et d'après les traits de son visage, elle n'était pas contente de la remarque de Mr Weasley.

- Oui, c'est sûr, on ne va pas s'en plaindre, se défendit le roux, conscient qu'il avait fait une bourde. Mais je m'étonne de son pouvoir. Comment arrive-t-elle à obtenir de si bons résultats ? Même Dumbledore n'y arrivait pas !

- Croyez-moi, Arthur, dit la voix froide de Mme Malefoy, vous ne préférez pas connaître ses méthodes.

Un silence lourd accueillit cette réponse. Silence qui attira l'attention des adolescents à l'autre bout de la table.

- Qu'entendez-vous par là ? Grogna Maugrey.

Mme Malefoy lui adressa un sourire froid.

- Si vous voulez vraiment le savoir, adressez vous à la principale concernée, répliqua la blonde en se tournant vers Florelia qui arborait un visage perdu.

- De quoi ?! S'étonna-t-elle, son regard voguant entre tous les membres de l'Ordre.

- Ils se demandent comment est-ce que tu as pu convaincre le Ministre de la Magie de faire disparaître toute charge à l'encontre de Drago. Ils s'étonnent de ton influence.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas utilisé le Doloris ou l'Imperium, prévint Lupin avec un froncement de sourcils.

Florelia lui envoya un regard si noir qu'Harry sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Il avait là un nouvel aspect du visage de la jeune femme. D'habitude, elle était plus joviale, plus ouverte. Là, elle semblait prête à commettre un meurtre.

- Non, répondit-elle avec une extrême froideur tout en se levant de son siège avec lenteur, je n'ai usé d'aucun Sortilège Impardonnable. D'ailleurs, je ne le fais que si j'y suis réellement obligée. C'est juste que le Ministre et moi avons longuement discuté et qu'il a accepté d'accéder à ma requête.

Elle jeta un regard déçu à Lupin, Maugrey, le professeur McGonagall, Molly et Mr Weasley, puis sortit précipitamment de la salle.

Tous la regardèrent s'échapper, éberlués. Aucun ne comprenait ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Excusez-moi, fit Mme Malefoy en se levant, mais je crois qu'elle a besoin de compagnie.

Puis elle quitta la cuisine à son tour.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux autres et vit qu'ils étaient tout aussi perdus que lui, mais les discussions reprirent rapidement du côté des adultes.

- T'as été innocenté ? Fut la seule chose que Blaise dit en regardant Drago. Mais c'est génial ! Pourquoi t'as rien dit ?

- Je ne le savais pas, Blaise, répondit Drago avec son flegme habituel. Je l'ai su en même temps que toi.

Harry le vit jeter un regard curieux en direction de la porte par laquelle Florelia et Mme Malefoy venaient de sortir, et Harry sut immédiatement à quoi il pensait. Lui aussi se posait des questions. Florelia était si étrange par moment qu'il était tout à fait normal de se demander si elle était entièrement sincère avec eux. Comme à l'instant. Pourquoi avait-elle réagi ainsi ? Il était tout à fait compréhensible que les membres de l'Ordre se posent des questions. Ce n'était pas vraiment habituel qu'une femme sortie de nulle part puisse avoir autant d'influence sur le Ministre de la Magie, surtout pour faire innocenter quelqu'un dont on avait toutes les preuves de sa culpabilité.

- Ta mère et Florelia ont l'air plutôt proches, commenta soudain Hermione en regardant Drago. Depuis combien de temps se connaissent-elles ?

Tous la regardèrent. Puis tournèrent leur regard vers Drago qui répondit :

- J'en ai aucune idée. Je dirais pas plus de quelques semaines, mais à les voir, on a l'impression qu'elles se connaissent depuis toujours.

Hermione jeta un regard vers la porte qu'Harry connaissait parfaitement pour l'avoir vu l'adopter plus d'une fois. Elle était suspicieuse, et il savait qu'elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour découvrir ce qui se tramait. Il faudrait qu'il pense à lui dire de lui faire part de ses découvertes, histoire qu'ils soient tous sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Le silence se réinstalla parmi eux, et Harry continua à manger en réfléchissant. Il y avait tant de choses autour de lui dont il voulait découvrir les secrets. Les cachettes des Horcruxes, comment les détruire, ce que cachait Florelia, les mystères soulevés par les souvenirs de Sirius . . . D'ailleurs en pensant à ça, Harry se souvint de ce qu'avait dit Blaise quelques minutes plus tôt. Si ils voulaient connaître rapidement la suite de ce qu'avait vécu Sirius, ils devront regarder l'album dans la chambre, et les autres voudront forcément savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. Il fallait donc les mettre au courant. Puis, Ron, Hermione et Ginny avaient connu Sirius tout aussi bien que lui, et étaient tout autant attachés à lui. Il ne pouvait pas leur cacher une chose pareille.

Sa décision prise, il se pencha en direction de ses trois amis.

- Quand nous remonterons, j'aurais quelque chose à vous montrer, leur dit-il après s'être assuré qu'il avait toute leur attention. Blaise et Drago ont trouvé un truc plus qu'intéressant dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius, et je pense que vous aurez envie de le voir.

Intrigués, Ron et Hermione jetèrent un regard curieux vers Blaise et Drago qui discutaient entre eux, et Ginny eut un hochement d'épaule ennuyeux et déclama :

- Bof, ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. Après bien sûr, ça dépend de ce que c'est.

- Un album souvenir qui raconte la scolarité de Sirius. Mais le plus intéressant c'est une chose qu'on vient de découvrir. Je vous le montrerai après manger.

Ron et Hermione lui lancèrent un coup d'œil suspicieux et échangèrent une œillade de connivence qui étonna Harry, puis Ron chuchota :

- Avec Hermione, on se demandait quand est-ce que tu allais demander la permission de te rendre à Godric's Hollow. La rentrée en dans moins d'une semaine maintenant, il serait peut-être temps de penser à demander à Lupin de nous accompagner.

Harry tiqua.

Il avait complètement oublié de leur dire que la date avait déjà été fixée.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, c'est réglé. Nous irons demain matin très tôt, Lupin et Florelia nous accompagnerons.

Ses deux amis ouvrirent de grands yeux.

- Quand est-ce que tu lui as demandé ? S'étonna Hermione.

- Tout à l'heure, quand Ron passait son épreuve. Ensuite, ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et Ron eut un sourire indulgent.

Un bruit de verre qui se brise se fit soudain entendre, suivi de cris furieux. Les personnes présentes dans la cuisine se turent. Il fallait croire que Florelia ne s'était pas calmée.

La voix de Mme Malefoy s'éleva alors, essayant apparemment de raisonner la jeune fille qui continuait à jeter tous les objets qui lui passaient sous la main dans la pièce d'à côté.

- S'il te plaît, calme toi, Lia . . . Tu sais très bien comment il est . . . Je lui parlerais si tu veux. Lia, pose CA !

Un bruit plus grand que le précédent se fit entendre, et Mme Malefoy reprit, s'énervant à son tour, d'après le son de sa voix :

- CETTE COUPE ETAIT DANS LA FAMILLE BLACK DEPUIS DES SIECLES, TU SAIS COMBIEN CA COUTE ?!

- NON, ET JE M'EN FICHE ROYALEMENT !

Une porte claqua et Harry comprit que Florelia avait quitté le salon. Le silence revint dans la cuisine et les discussions reprirent peu à peu, alors que Molly se levait pour aller mesurer l'étendu des dégâts.

- Eh ben, dis donc, commenta Blaise, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais ce " il " l'a foutu en rogne. J'espère pour lui qu'il est déjà mort.

Harry repensa au moment où Florelia était sortie d'une discussion avec Rogue qui semblait l'avoir beaucoup énervée. Était-ce lui qui, à nouveau, l'avait mise dans cet état ? Et si c'était le cas, pourquoi ?

****

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, ce fut une Florelia plus que renfrognée qui descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Molly, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lupin et Drago. Elle s'assit en silence à la table et déjeuna très peu comparé à d'habitude.

Drago ne l'avait encore jamais vue comme ça, et se félicitait de ne pas être la cause de sa colère. Il continua à manger ses céréales sans faire de bruit, comme tous les autres, et personne ne dit mot pendant quelques minutes.

Contre toute attente, ce fut Florelia qui brisa le silence pesant.

- Je pense qu'ils devraient tous nous accompagner à Godric's Hollow, Lupin, ça leur ferait du bien de sortir un peu de cette maison lugubre.

Drago figea son geste. Il ne voyait pas du tout de quoi parlait Florelia et ne connaissait pas l'endroit où elle voulait les emmener. Il remarqua alors que tous s'étaient tournés vers Harry, semblant demander son autorisation. Drago fit de même et découvrit qu'il le regardait, les sourcils froncés. A quoi pensait-il ?

- Ils font ce qu'ils veulent, ils sont assez grands pour se débrouiller tout seuls, répondit-il enfin.

- Bien, alors tous ceux qui voudront venir devront être dans le hall à dix heures, dit Florelia. Harry, quand tu seras près, rejoins-moi dans le salon, s'il te plait, il faut qu'on parle, ajouta-t-elle ensuite.

Drago remarqua que Lupin lui jetait un regard curieux qu'elle ignora, puis reprit son petit-déjeuner.

Qu'était Godric's Hollow ? Et quel rapport Harry avait-il avec ce lieu ?

Fronçant des sourcils, Drago se demandait où est-ce qu'ils allaient aller. Car il avait décidé de venir, souhaitant ardemment sortir de la maison. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de rester enfermé entre quatre murs - de son plein gré toujours - pendant plusieurs jours d'affilées. Au manoir, il passait beaucoup de temps dans son jardin, histoire de sortir de l'air oppressant de la maison.

Drago fut tiré de ses pensées par le son du raclement de la chaise d'Harry lorsqu'il se releva.

Il le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la pièce, n'étant même pas gêné du fait - ou peut-être qu'il ne faisait pas attention - que son regard se situait entre les cuisses et le bas du dos, zone que le jean moulait superbement.

A peine Harry eut-il passé cette porte, que Blaise pénétra dans la cuisine, encore tout ensommeillé, se frottant le cuir chevelu en baillant.

Drago repensa alors à l'album.

Ils n'avaient pas pu continuer à le regarder la veille, étant sortit de table bien trop tard, et le temps restant ayant été utilisé pour mettre Hermione, Ginny et Ron au courant de leur découverte. Les plus âgées avaient été emballées par la trouvaille, mais Ginny montra que ça ne l'intéressait pas outre mesure. Elle n'avait pas connu Sirius Black aussi bien que ça.

Son petit-déjeuner terminé, Drago sortit de la cuisine et monta à l'étage pour aller prendre une douche bien méritée. Un petit quart d'heure sous le jet bienfaiteur, et il serait entièrement prêt.

Tout en se prélassant sous l'eau, Drago se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées.

Il lui était étrange de penser qu'Harry avait aussi bien connu Sirius Black. Pour Drago, cet homme n'était qu'un nom, une photo vieillotte dans un journal, un homme innocenté après sa mort. Ca faisait bizarre de savoir qu'Harry l'avait connu, avait appris à l'apprécier, à l'aimer, à rire et plaisanter avec lui, à partager des souvenirs et l'avait vu mourir. Pourtant, Sirius Black était le cousin de la mère de Drago, et ils auraient très bien pu se connaître, dans d'autres circonstances, dans d'autres lieux. Au cours de ces journées passés au square Grimmaurd, Drago avait aussi appris qu'un autre des membres de l'Ordre était sa cousine direct. Nymphadora Tonks était la fille de la sœur de sa mère, Andromeda, reniée pour avoir épousé un sorcier issu d'une famille moldue. Là à nouveau, ils venaient de rencontrer une autre personne de sa famille, éloignée de lui simplement parce que leurs idéaux divergeaient. Ce n'était qu'aux lueurs de ces révélations que Drago comprenait ce que Florelia lui inculquait : cette guerre ne faisait rien d'autre que souffrir les gens. D'ailleurs, toutes les personnes présentes dans l'Ordre, avaient souffert plus ou moins directement de cette guerre, que ce soit la Première ou la Seconde.

Drago coupa l'arrivée d'eau et s'enveloppa dans une serviette pour s'essuyer.

Dix minutes plus tard, il était fin près et patientait calmement sur son lit que l'heure de descendre dans le hall arrive. En attendant, il feuilletait un des livres que sa mère lui avait ramené du manoir portant sur le Quidditch. Une édition rare, relié en cuir de dragon et écrit à l'or dont les pages comportaient les résumés et les images des plus beaux buts de l'Histoire du Quidditch.

Il était rendu à la douzième page quand Florelia pénétra dans la chambre et vint le voir. Elle s'assit à côté de lui sur son lit en souriant et lui tendit . . . Sa baguette.

- Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ? S'exclama-t-il ébahi, et plus que ravi de la retrouver, en la lui arrachant presque des mains.

- Nulle part, répondit-elle, avec un air coupable sur le visage, je l'ai depuis qu'on a quitté le Manoir des Ténèbres.

Il la regarda les yeux ronds, ulcéré qu'elle ne la lui ait pas donnée plus tôt.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi est-ce que je ne la récupères que maintenant ? Questionna-t-il d'un air doucereux.

- Premièrement, ne parle pas comme ça, on dirait une mauvaise caricature de Severus.

Drago se renfrogna, vexé.

- Et deuxièmement, je ne voulais pas te la rendre parce que je ne voulais pas que tu tires à la première occasion.

- Ah, parce que maintenant, tu me fais confiance ? Ironisa-t-il.

- Non, mais je crains une attaque pendant notre sortie. Et comme je suis sûre que tu viendras . . .

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et sortit de la chambre.

Intrigué, Drago repensa à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. " . . . je crains une attaque . . . " Pourquoi donc le craignait-elle ? Personne n'était au courant de leur sortie ce matin, alors pourquoi devrait-ils s'attendre à être attaqués ?

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau, et laissa passer Hermione.

- Drago, tu viens avec nous ?

Il acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête.

- Alors dépêches-toi de descendre, on ne vas plus tarder, le conseilla-t-elle avec un sourire qu'il lui rendit.

Il se leva, posa son bouquin sur son lit et descendit dans le hall. S'y trouvaient déjà, Ron, Harry, Lupin et Tonks. Visiblement, la jeune femme aux cheveux rose bonbon les accompagnait.

- Nous sommes complets, nous pouvons y aller, retentit soudain la voix de Florelia qui descendait les escaliers dans le couloir silencieux, réveillant le portrait de la vieille femme.

Deux " Florelia " exaspérés furent soufflés, et la brune s'excusa avec un vague sourire gêné et un petit " Désolé, j'avais oublié ".

Les cris et hurlements déchirants de Mme Black couvraient tout autres bruits dans la maison et Drago vit Mr Weasley et Blaise refermer le rideau pourpre sur le visage déformé par la haine.

- Maintenant, nous pouvons y aller, murmura Lupin. Surtout ne vous séparez pas et ne nous perdez jamais de vu.

Enfin, il ouvrit la porte, et tous purent sortir de la maison. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte du numéro douze, et Drago se demanda quelle était la suite des évènements.

- Nous sommes navrés, mais nous allons devoir utiliser le Magicobus, s'excusa Tonks avant de tendre sa baguette et de faire un mouvement.

Drago grogna quand il reconnu l'enseigne violette du bus. Il n'y était jamais monté mais en avait entendu parler. Il avait toujours espéré ne jamais devoir l'utiliser.

Il monta à contrecœur derrière les autres et s'assit dans un siège à côté de Florelia. Ils redémarrèrent aussitôt et le contrôleur passa entre eux pour qu'ils payent leurs billets.

Dix minutes plus tard, le Magicobus s'arrêta sur un chemin de terre plutôt large, à la sortie d'un village, et tous redescendirent de l'engin, plus ou moins malade. Comprendre par là que Florelia était légèrement pâlotte et que Ron semblait prêt à rendre tous ses repas prit depuis une semaine.

- Bien, suivez moi, fit Lupin, prenant la tête du groupe.

Il remonta le chemin en direction du village, accompagné de Tonks, et suivi par Ron, Hermione et Harry, puis de Drago et Florelia. Quelques mètres plus loin, ils débouchèrent sur une place communale pavée et constituée d'une fontaine relativement neuve. Des gens circulaient entre les différentes échoppes entourant la place et Drago devina à leurs vêtements qu'ils étaient moldus. D'ailleurs, pensa-t-il, même si il y avait des sorciers, ils ne les verraient pas. Même lui était habillé comme un moldu.

En silence, le groupe traversa la place, et passèrent par une petite ruelle.

De plus en plus intrigué par leur destination, Drago interrogea Florelia.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? Chuchota-t-il, vaincu par le silence pesant.

Florelia n'eut pas le loisir de lui répondre car il eut la réponse à sa question. La ruelle débouchait sur deux hautes grilles en fer forgé ouvertes, très semblables à celles qui gardaient le manoir Malefoy, donnant sur un cimetière.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire là ? Demanda-t-il à Florelia, laissant un assez grand espace entre eux et ceux de devant pour ne pas être entendu.

- C'est là que sont enterrés Lily et James Potter, fut la seule réponse de Florelia.

Sans aucune raison, Drago sentit sa gorge se serrer.

Ils venaient se recueillir sur la tombe des parents d'Harry.

Drago suivit le mouvement, et slaloma entre diverses rangées de tombes, plus ou moins bien entretenues. Ils longèrent la dernière rangée, celle qui bordait le mur d'enceinte gauche, et s'arrêtèrent tout au bout de l'allée. Là, Drago aperçut deux hautes tombes sommes toutes banales, mais dont on voyait que l'entretien était fait régulièrement. Il comprit qu'ils étaient arrivés lorsqu'il aperçut les noms des personnes enterrées.

Florelia pressa légèrement son épaule et lui fit signe de reculer légèrement. Il suivit ses directives et ils furent rejoins par Tonks, Ron et Hermione. Ils laissaient le soin aux deux plus proches parents des défunts de se recueillir en toute intimité.

Drago regarda Harry et Lupin, debout devant les stèles, et il vit l'homme passer un bras réconfortant autour des épaules du brun.

- J'ai l'impression que c'est la première fois qu'il vient ici, commenta Drago, en voyant les épaules affaissées d'Harry.

- C'est parce que c'est le cas, répondit Hermione la voix légèrement enrouée. Harry n'a jamais eu l'occasion de venir avant.

Drago retint toutes les questions que cette réponse faisait naître dans sa tête. Comment est-ce que cela se faisait-il ? N'était-il donc jamais venu pendant ses vacances scolaires ? Ou même avant, quand il était beaucoup plus jeune ? Les gens qui l'élevaient n'étaient-ils donc jamais venus ici ?

C'était étrange à ses yeux.

Harry se retourna alors, et fit signe à ses deux amis de le rejoindre pendant que Lupin remontait dans leur direction. Ron et Hermione s'avancèrent et le rejoignirent, passant à leurs tours des bras réconfortants dans le dos de leur ami.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Tonks à Lupin.

- Comme un enfant allant sur la tombe de ses parents, soupira-t-il.

Drago sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait de la peine pour Harry. Malgré toutes leurs années de combats et d'injures, leur sixième année plus qu'éprouvante pour leur relation déjà chaotique, Drago était très triste pour Harry et aurait voulu que cette épreuve ne lui soit jamais destinée. Il devait être si éprouvant pour lui de rencontrer ses parents pour la première fois à travers la terre et le marbre, sans pouvoir les voir, ni leur parler.

- Nous ne sommes plus seuls, dit soudain Florelia, son regard pourtant toujours fixé sur le dos d'Harry.

Cependant, Drago remarqua qu'elle tenait sa baguette à la main, le long de son corps, comme sil elle tentait de la cacher. Il se retourna d'un geste brusque et découvrit trois personnes s'avancer vers eux en remontant l'allée.

Trois Mangemorts.

Aussi vifs que l'éclair, Lupin et Tonks s'interposèrent entre eux et Florelia et Drago, et Lupin interpella les trois autres. Drago les vit se retourner, et se dépêcher de les rejoindre quand ils aperçurent à leur tour les Mangemorts présents. Ils semblaient tous prêt à en découdre, contrairement à Drago qui n'avait jamais eu une réelle passion pour le combat. Malgré tout, il agrippa fortement sa baguette, sachant parfaitement qu'on ne lui laisserait pas le choix.

Les trois Mangemorts s'arrêtèrent à un mètre de distance et Drago les reconnut. Ce n'était autre que les parents adoptifs de Florelia et l'oncle de Drago, Rodolphus Lestrange.

- Dame Lia, quel plaisir de vous revoir, engagea Rodolphus avec un signe de tête ironiquement cérémonieux envers la jeune femme.

Drago la vit plisser dangereusement des yeux. Elle semblait prête à mordre.

- Le Maître attend impatiemment votre retour, continua Rodolphus.

- Dis-lui qu'il peut continuer à attendre, répliqua vivement Florelia, la baguette tendue entre Tonks et Lupin.

- Arrête ces enfantillages Lia, et rentre immédiatement, intervint soudain Amycus Carrow, la rage se lisant sur son visage. Le Maître te pardonnera cet écart. Après tout, tu n'es encore qu'une enfant.

Alors que Drago s'attendait à une réplique cinglante de Florelia, elle susurra doucement :

- En es-tu si sûre, _Mère _?

La femme sembla légèrement décontenancée.

- Moi, je ne crois pas qu'il m'accueillerait à bras ouverts, reprit-elle plus fort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pardonne pas facilement.

- Tu seras punie, c'est certain, dit alors Alecto Carrow, mais tu reprendras très vite ta place parmi nous.

Pour toute réponse, Florelia incanta et des cordes sortirent de sa baguette pour ligoter Carrow. Lupin et Tonks réagirent vivement et les deux autres se trouvèrent à leur tour ligoter. Malheureusement, les trois Mangemorts transplanèrent alors, laissant des cordes vides derrière eux.

- Courez ! Cria alors Lupin, leur faisant signe de suivre Tonks qui ouvrait la marche.

Les quatre adolescents obéirent, et Lupin referma la ligne, protégeant leurs arrières. Rien ne se passa durant une dizaine de secondes, puis Drago entendit une stèle exploser à côté de lui, égratignant son visage au passage. Derrière lui, il entendit Lupin lancer des sorts.

Il se risqua à jeter un œil autour de lui et découvrit Rodolphus debout sur l'enceinte du mur, se battant contre Lupin. Aucun signe de la présence des deux autres.

- Une fois hors du cimetière, transplanez au Q.G. ! Cria Tonks, alors qu'Amycus réapparaissait et engageait le combat contre elle.

Les quatre adolescents dépassèrent les deux combattantes et, arrivés au portail, pilèrent. Alecto les attendait de l'autre côté, les empêchant de transplaner.

- On ne peut pas partir à partir d'ici ? Demanda en chuchotant Harry.

- Non, répondit-elle, bien que plus fort. Un sort anti-transplanage est posé sur tout le cimetière.

Ils allaient donc devoir combattre comprit Drago, l'estomac noué par la peur. Il ne se souvenait s'être déjà retrouvé dans une telle situation. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait confronté à des Mangemorts pour ennemis.

- Je m'en occupe, dit Florelia, et vous, vous rentrez dès que possible.

- Mais . . . Commença à objecter Harry.

- Non, le coupa-t-elle, sans même le regarder, gardant l'œil fixé sur Alecto. Molly nous tuerait si on vous laissait combattre. Mettez vous à l'abri, on va se débrouiller.

Drago tourna le regard vers le Mangemort et suivit du coin de l'œil la progression de Florelia qui s'avançait vers son père. Comment elle faisait pour pouvoir engager un combat contre l'homme qui l'avait élevée, Drago n'en savait rien, mais il pensait qu'elle ne manquait pas de courage. Ou de stupidité.

Elle se retrouva face à face avec Alecto et se mit en garde. Drago jeta un coup d'œil aux trois autres. Ils regardaient tous avec attention les deux combattants, le visage fixe et décidé, la baguette à la main. Rien qu'à leur expression Drago comprit. Ils étaient prêts à se battre si il le fallait. Drago agrippa fortement sa propre baguette, et se prépara. Il était hors de questions qu'il reste en arrière.

Derrière lui, il entendait les deux autres combats qui faisaient rage, mais il ignorait tout de la situation de Lupin et Tonks. Il se surprit à penser qu'il voulait qu'ils s'en sortent sans une égratignure.

Un rayon noir fonçant sur Florelia interrompit ses pensées et celle-ci le dévia par le charme du Bouclier. S'engagea alors un féroce combat, tel que Drago n'en avait jamais vu. Les sorts fusaient tellement vite et les corps se déplaçaient à une telle vitesse qu'il était impossible de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

- Maintenant, cria alors Harry.

Tous se mirent à courir à sa suite et, une fois passé les grilles transplanèrent. Drago eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir Florelia stupéfixer Alecto avant de disparaître.

* * *

_Je rappelle que tuer l'auteur ne ramène pas plus vite la suite, ni ne change la fin d'un chapitre. Alors, il faudra prendre vot mal en patience. :D_

_A mercredi prochain !_

_Bisous_


	16. Où l'on reprend la voix de l'apprentissa

_Salut à tous !_

_Alors pour ceux qui se plaignaient du manque de Narcissa, on la retrouve dans ce chapitre. On va savoir ce qu'il sest passé, et on va bien sûr, assister à un retour à Poudlard !_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Où l'on reprend la voix de l'apprentissage**

- Pourquoi rentrez-vous tout seul ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Les autres vont bien ?

Harry leva une main apaisante.

Drago, Ron, Hermione et lui, venaient d'arriver au Square Grimmaurd et de pénétrer dans la cuisine. Blaise et Ginny prenaient tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Molly quand ils étaient arrivés, essoufflés par leur course et leur transplanage d'urgence. Quand Molly avait remarqué qu'ils étaient revenus seuls, et plus tôt que prévu, elle s'était immédiatement inquiétée.

- Nous avons été attaqués au cimetière, répondit Harry, encore envahi par la rage de ne pas avoir pu en découdre.

Il aurait aimé donner une bonne leçon à ces malappris, venus les agresser alors qu'ils se recueillaient sur la tombe de ses parents. Ne leur avait-on donc jamais appris à respecter les lieux solennels ?

- Les autres sont restés se battre et ils nous ont dit de rentrer.

Harry savait pertinemment que ça se voyait qu'il n'était pas content d'avoir fui, mais il se fichait royalement de l'air renfrogné de Molly qui avait compris la teneur de ses pensées. Il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête, repartir et rejoindre les trois autres restés au front. Il sentait couler en lui la rage de vaincre, l'envie d'en découdre. Et puisqu'il devrait un jour se battre contre Voldemort, ne valait-il pas mieux commencer par se battre contre ses hommes ?

- Asseyez vous, mes petits, fit Molly en leur faisant signe de rejoindre Blaise et Ginny qui les regardaient avec les yeux ronds.

- Heureusement qu'on n'est pas venus, commenta ironiquement Blaise.

- On aurait dû rester et nous battre, asséna fortement Ron, lui aussi contrarié, en tapant du poing sur la table.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, Ron, répliqua sèchement Molly. Vous n'aviez aucune chance contre des Mangemorts. Il faut laisser faire ceux qui s'y connaissent.

- Ah, parce que Florelia s'y connaît mieux que nous ? Ironisa Drago ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis l'attaque.

Molly ne répondit rien, mais Harry remarqua qu'elle avait les mâchoires serrées à l'extrême. A quoi pouvait-elle bien penser ?

- Elle a été élevée comme une Mangemort, répondit-elle enfin en leur servant à tous un chocolat chaud. Elle sait des choses que vous n'imagineriez même pas. De nous tous, elle est certainement la plus à même de se battre contre eux.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Drago et remarqua qu'il était plus que renfrogné. Il était étrange, pensa-t-il, de voir comment les gens s'attachaient si vite à la jeune femme. Drago ne la connaissait que depuis un mois, et pourtant on aurait pu jurer par leurs comportements qu'ils étaient frères et sœurs. Lui-même se sentait de plus en plus proche d'elle. Peut-être le fait qu'elle ait été aussi proche de Dumbledore que lui, les avait rapprochés plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé ? Et l'aide précieuse qu'elle proposait de lui apporter était aussi un avantage pour leur relation. Pourtant, contrairement à d'habitude, il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit que Florelia puisse être une espionne. Cela aurait été pourtant le plan parfait pour Voldemort. Deux espions dans la place, Florelia et Rogue, et débarrassé de Drago, à moins qu'il ne soit lui aussi compté comme un troisième espion. Mais il savait aussi que la lettre écrite de la main de Dumbledore était une garantie sans faille. Ainsi que le fait que Florelia soit le Gardien du secret de l'emplacement du Q.G. de l'Ordre du Phénix. Si elle avait été réellement contre eux, n'auraient-ils pas dû déjà voir débarquer le mage noir et ses serviteurs ?

Un bruit de porte que l'on ouvre retentit dans la cuisine, et Harry releva la tête pour voir pénétrer Lupin et Tonks. L'homme avait une entaille au bras, et semblait perdre beaucoup de sang. Tonks, elle, n'avait qu'un léger boitement à la jambe gauche. Une légère chute certainement . . .

- Assied toi Remus, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut, fit Molly en tirant une chaise face à Harry pour que Lupin s'asseye, aidé par Tonks qui tenait un foulard bien serré en guise de garrot.

Molly sortit précipitamment de la cuisine au moment où Drago demandait :

- Où est Florelia ?

Son attitude était nonchalante, quasiment dédaigneuse, comme si il se fichait de la réponse, mais la main qu'Harry voyait que Drago serrait anxieusement sur sa cuisse, démentait cette attitude. Il était inquiet de son non-retour.

- Elle arrive, répondit distraitement Tonks, en ne levant même pas le regard de la blessure de Lupin. Elle a dit qu'elle avait deux ou trois choses à régler et qu'elle nous rejoignait.

- Elle n'est plus sur les lieux du combat ? S'étonna Blaise.

- Non, elle a transplané une fois qu'elle a su que nous rentrions.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et Molly entra, suivi de Mme Malefoy.

Harry s'étonna de sa présence. Il était habitué à ne pas la voir, la femme s'enfermant dans sa chambre en dehors des heures de repas.

- Laissez-moi faire Molly, intervint Mme Malefoy alors que la mère de la tribu Weasley s'apprêtait à entamer les soins sur le bras de Lupin. J'ai fait ça si souvent sur Lucius que je suis une experte, déclara-t-elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire triste.

Molly sembla désemparée et un simple accord du regard de Lupin la décida à remettre les pansements à la main tendue de Mme Malefoy. Cette dernière tira alors une chaise, s'assis en face de l'homme et commença à nettoyer la plaie.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? Demanda-t-elle alors.

- Rodolphus Lestrange et les Carrow nous ont agressés, répondit Tonks.

- Florelia était avec vous ?

- Oui, elle ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer maintenant.

- Je ne pense pas, répliqua aussitôt la blonde, sans même regarder Tonks qui avait sursauté. Si elle est là où je le pense, elle ne reviendra pas avant ce soir. Sauf si, bien sûr, Severus daigne ramener son royal fessier au Q.G.

Sa dernière phrase provoqua un blanc. Tous s'étaient fixés. Harry était éberlué d'entendre cette expression dans la bouche de la mère de Drago. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne semblait pas s'en remettre.

- Ne me dites pas que je l'ai dit ? Soupira Mme Malefoy en voyant leurs visages.

Le hochement de tête de Molly suffit à lui donner sa réponse.

- Il faudrait que j'arrête de côtoyer Florelia, marmonna-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcils en finissant de bander la plaie de Lupin.

- Maman ?

L'interpellation de Drago attira l'attention de sa mère, et elle lui jeta un regard étonné, bien qu'un étrange sourire heureux s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

- Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

Harry regarda Drago. Le regard gris métallique était pensif, bien que toujours fixé sur sa mère. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais ne savait pas comment le formuler.

- Comment ça se fait que tu connaisses aussi bien Florelia ? Finit-il par demander, ayant pris sa décision.

Harry tourna alors son regard vers Mme Malefoy, intéressé par la réponse qu'elle allait certainement formuler. Mais contre toute attente, la question semblait l'avoir effrayée. Son teint déjà bien pâle à l'ordinaire semblait avoir perdu toute consistance, et son regard épouvanté était fixement posé sur son fils.

- Tu es bien indiscret, mon enfant, fit une voix ironique.

Mme Malefoy se retourna brusquement pour voir Florelia sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine, derrière laquelle se trouvait le visage sombre de Rogue. La blonde semblait avoir bien cerné la jeune femme, car elle avait eu raison. Florelia était bel et bien partie chercher l'ancien professeur de Potions.

- C'était une simple question, rétorqua Drago, sans se sentir gêné le moins du monde.

- Il y a des questions toutes simples qui apportent des réponses plus compliqués qu'on ne le pense, fit la voix doucereuse de Rogue alors qu'il passait devant Florelia pour pénétrer dans la cuisine.

Harry remarqua d'ailleurs le regard flamboyant qu'elle lui adressa, auquel Rogue répondit par un sourire ironique. Ce dernier se posta alors derrière Mme Malefoy, et il dit :

- Le Maître te cherche partout Narcissa. Il sait que tu es protégée par l'Ordre, mais il semble très énervé par ta traîtrise. Surtout depuis qu'il a appris que tu le trahis depuis plus longtemps qu'on ne le croit.

Harry remarqua qu'étrangement Rogue semblait en vouloir personnellement à Florelia pour les raisons présentes dans sa remarque.

- Les enfants sortez, dit véhément Molly. Cette discussion en concerne que les membres de l'Ordre.

- Non ! Répliqua Rogue avec force. Elle ne concerne que trois personnes présentes dans cette pièce. Et elles vont en sortir pour _discuter_.

Il sortit de la cuisine dans un tourbillon de robes noires, alors que Florelia et Mme Malefoy échangeaient un regard sombre. Finalement, elles sortirent à sa suite.

Le claquement de la porte après la sortie de Florelia résonna fortement dans la cuisine.

Silence coupé par la voix de Blaise :

- Suis-je le seul à penser qu'on nous cache des trucs ?

- C'est normal qu'on pense ça, Blaise, répliqua Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel, nous ne faisons pas partie de l'Ordre.

- Mais nous si, et pourtant, nous ne comprenons pas plus que vous ce qu'il vient de se passer, fit Tonks avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Ils ont leurs raisons, répliqua Lupin. Florelia a vécu près de dix-huit ans, élevée comme une Mangemort. Nous ne pouvons pas nous attendre à connaître tout de sa vie en quelques jours. Quand elle se sentira prête à tout nous dire, elle le fera. En attendant, nous devons rester patients, et la laisser avoir ses secrets.

Harry médita les paroles de Lupin. Il avait tellement raison, mais il était tellement tentant d'essayer de savoir ce qu'elle voulait leur cacher. Et puis, les mots de Rogue n'étaient pas anodins. L'Ordre saurait-il à un moment ou un autre de quoi est-ce qu'il en retournait ?

- Harry ?

Une main posé sur son épaule le tira de ses pensées et il croisa le regard vert de Ginny.

- Tu viens ?

Il remarqua alors que les quatre autres étaient prêts de la porte et attendaient sa venue. Il se leva et sortit de la cuisine avec eux. La porte refermée derrière eux, il vit Ginny sortir de sa poche un long filament couleur chair qu'il reconnu aussitôt : les Oreilles à rallonge !

- Ca vous dirait d'avoir une longueur d'avance sur l'Ordre ? questionna Ginny avec un air malicieux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'intéressa Drago alors que tous prenaient la direction dus salon du premier étage.

- Des oreilles à rallonge, répondit Ginny. Fabrication de Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Elles permettent d'entendre des conversations qu'on ne devrait pas écouter.

Ils passèrent dans la pièce contigu au salon et Ginny déroula les Oreilles. Elle en passa une à Ron et Hermione, en garda une pour elle et Blaise et fila la troisième à Harry et Drago.

Harry s'efforça de ne pas rougir. Il se souvenait encore de la nuit où Drago avec fait son cauchemar, et se trouver aussi près de lui était assez déstabilisant.

Harry s'ébroua mentalement. A quoi est-ce qu'il pensait au juste ?!

- . . . M'expliquer ?

La voix de Rogue parvenu à ses oreilles le ramena sur terre. Drago tenait l'oreille tout proche d'eux, histoire de ne rien rater de la conversation.

- Je ne sais pas si l'histoire va te plaire, Severus, répondit Mme Malefoy.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Il se pourrait que tu t'énerves, fit la voix de Florelia.

- Plus que maintenant ? Ironisa Rogue.

- Plus, beaucoup plus, répondit gravement Florelia.

- Je suppose que ça a un rapport avec le comment et le pourquoi de votre rencontre. Je dois avouer avoir été très étonné de savoir que tu connaissais déjà très bien Narcissa, Lia.

- Tu veux que l'on t'explique ? Proposa Florelia avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix.

- J'aimerais beaucoup comprendre effectivement.

- Bien. Tu commences Cissa ?

- Oui, soupira avec résignation Mme Malefoy. La première fois que j'ai rencontré Lia, c'était dans . . .

- Attend ! Interrompit Florelia.

Deux secondes plus tard, Harry n'entendait plus rien.

- Flûte ! Marmonna Ginny, elle jeté un sort d'Impassibilité au meilleur moment.

Harry fronça des sourcils.

Qu'avait bien à se dire ces trois-là pour devoir prendre autant de précaution ?

****

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- VOUS ALLEZ VOUS DEPECHEZ OUI ?! LE TRAIN NE VA PAS VOUS ATTENDRE !

La voix mélodieuse de Molly retentit dans le hall, faisant fi du portrait de Mme Black qui s'époumona alors à son tour. Les deux femmes hurlaient en synchronisation parfaite, l'une insultant toutes personnes qu'elle voyait et l'autre criant après ses enfants pour qu'ils accélèrent la cadence afin de ne pas arriver en retard à la gare de King Cross. Ron et Ginny avait eu du mal à sortir de leur léthargie, et Molly s'impatientait au bas des escaliers, alors que les deux derniers des ses enfants finissaient de boucler leurs valises.

Enfin, deux têtes rousses apparurent, essoufflées, en haut des escaliers et Molly continua à les invectiver :

- Je vous avais demandé de faire vos valises hier, mais non ! Comme toujours, vous les faites à la dernière minute. Vous allez nous mettre en retard si vous n'allez pas un peu plus vite !

Molly donna un coup de baguette sur les sacs de Ginny qui rapetissèrent, et les fourra dans la poche de sa cape.

- On peut y aller ! Clama aussitôt Tonks en chuchotant et en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, alors que Lupin et Maugrey refermaient le portrait de la vieille femme, qui n'avait pas cessé d'hurler tout ce temps.

Drago se mit en marche, suivant le mouvement. Ils sortirent du square Grimmaurd et, sous une impulsion subite, il se retourna pour la voir disparaître. Il était étrange de penser qu'il avait vécu tant de choses ici, et qu'il n'y reviendrait certainement jamais. Ou alors ce n'était pas encore au programme du jour. Il regarda la façade de la maison se faire avaler doucement par les deux autres, alors que Mr Weasley donnait le signal de départ.

Tous transplanèrent sur la zone réservée à cet effet sur le quai de gare du Poudlard express.

C'était seulement une portion de quai à part, et un homme coiffé d'une casquette hideuse leur fit signe de sortir de la zone. Ils se retrouvèrent alors entourés de dizaines de personnes, parents disant au revoir à leurs enfants, élèves heureux de retrouver leurs amis après deux mois de séparations, adultes discutant entre eux des dernières nouvelles. L'effervescence habituelle régnait sur les bords du train rouge.

- Dépêchez-vous, ne traînez pas, recommanda Molly alors qu'elle leur frayait un chemin dans la cohue.

Drago remarqua les regards qui se dirigeaient sur eux, alors que leur petit groupe tentait de rejoindre un wagon pas trop bondé. Il baissa la tête, évitant les regards.

Se retrouver là, entouré de tous ces élèves faisait battre son cœur plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il avait peur de retourner à Poudlard. Peur des regards des autres, malgré son innocence proclamée, et peur de croiser les autres Serpentard de sa génération. Tous avaient aujourd'hui reçu la Marque des Ténèbres, comme lui aurait dû la recevoir, si il n'avait pas échoué dans sa mission. Mais à présent, il ne regrettait rien. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir été assez lâche - ou assez courageux, cela dépendait du point de vue - pour ne pas réussir à assassiner le professeur Dumbledore. Cette simple décision avait changé sa vie du tout au tout, et son destin s'en trouvait alors nébuleux, indécis. Comment savoir à présent ce que l'avenir lui réservait ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa gauche et croisa le regard sombre de Florelia.

Il savait qu'elle ne se réjouissait pas de cette entrée à Poudlard. Pour quelles raisons, il l'ignorait, mais avant le départ, son caractère s'était fait de plus en plus grognon au fur et à mesure que le jour de la rentrée approchait. Et il pouvait aisément comprendre certaines de ces raisons. Premièrement, elle serait la seule personne de dix-sept ans à entrer directement en septième année parmi les petits nouveaux de première année lors de la répartition. Elle devait sans doute aussi craindre la maison dans laquelle elle irait, bien que Drago était certain qu'elle irait à Serpentard. L'éducation qu'elle avait reçue ne pouvait la mener qu'à cette maison. A moins que ses idéaux ne l'envoient directement à Gryffondor ? Ce qui était aussi une possibilité tout à fait possible, bien qu'inenvisageable dans son esprit. Comment continuerait-elle à le protéger si elle se trouvait hors des murs de la salle commune des Serpentard ?

- Voilà, celui-ci sera parfait.

La troupe s'était immobilisée devant un wagon et à présent chacun des adolescents passaient dans les bras de Molly qui les embrassaient avec ferveur avant de les laisser monter dans le train. Elle embrassa d'abord ces deux enfants, puis Hermione, Harry et Blaise, et elle hésita quand Drago se trouva face à elle. Drago croisa son regard indécis, et s'apprêtait à suivre les autres dans le train quand finalement Molly se décida et l'enserra dans une étreinte digne d'une prise de catch.

- Prend bien soin de toi surtout, lui murmura-t-elle. Tu vaux bien plus que tu ne le penses.

Étonné, Drago sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas et ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait être aussi gentille avec lui alors qu'il lui avait fait tant de mal, même indirectement. Pourtant, il lui rendit volontiers son étreinte. Il pensait qu'il aurait aimé se trouver dans les bras de sa propre mère à ce moment-là, mais il était interdit à Narcissa de sortir du Square. Les adieux la veille avaient été pourtant chaleureux, au delà de ses espérances. Sa mère avait tellement changé depuis qu'elle avait trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Avait-elle toujours été ainsi, ou seule la délivrance du poids de Lucius sur ses épaules l'avait changée ?

Il se recula.

- Merci Molly.

Il ne dit rien de plus, mais il sut au regard de la femme qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il sous entendait.

- Nous ne t'en voulons pas, répondit-elle en le tenant par les épaules. Tu as été élevé ainsi et tu n'as fait qu'appliquer ce que ton père t'avait appris. Mais je suis heureuse de voir qu'aujourd'hui tu vas mieux. Et surtout, n'hésites pas à nous envoyer de lettres si l'envie t'en prend. Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Ron ou Harry comment faire.

Il acquiesça de la tête et suivit les autres dans le train alors que Florelia prenait un train d'avance sur Molly et la serrait contre son cœur avec un grand sourire. Il rigola en même temps que les cinq autres en voyant le visage surpris de Molly et les sourires hilares de Tonks, Lupin, Maugrey et Mr Weasley.

- Merci pour tout, Molly, fit Florelia d'une voix forte. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour Ginny et Ron, je les surveillerai.

Cela ne sembla pas rassurer Molly qui pâlit et Florelia la relâcha pour monter dans le train à la suite des autres, au moment où la locomotive sifflait le signal de départ.

- Surtout pas de bêtises ! Les prévint Molly en faisant un signe d'au revoir de la main.

- D'accord, répondit effrontément Ginny avec un grand sourire et un signe de la main en réponse alors que le train prenait de l'allure.

- Et écrivez-nous de temps à autres, hurla Mr Weasley alors que le train s'éloignait de plus en plus.

Le quai disparut de leur regard derrière un tournant, et tous se regardèrent gênés.

- Bon, eh bien, je vais rejoindre Luna, clama Ginny en empoignant sa valise qui avait retrouvé sa taille normale.

Harry, Hermione et Ron la suivirent, se mettant déjà en quête d'un compartiment, et Blaise, Drago et Florelia échangèrent des regards.

- Et nous ? Demanda Blaise. Je nous vois quand même très mal aller rejoindre les autres Serpentard.

- On a qu'à prendre un autre compartiment, proposa Florelia avec un haussement d'épaule désinvolte.

- En espérant ne pas tomber sur des gens qu'on a martyrisés et qui nous jetterons dehors à coups de pieds aux fesses, soupira Blaise.

- On en prend un vide, ce sera mieux, dit Drago son regard fixé sur le Trio de Gryffondor bien connu qui venait de disparaître dans un wagon.

- Ok.

Ils remontèrent à la suite des quatre autres le wagon, jetant un œil dans les compartiments. Ils n'en avaient dépassés que deux, quand la porte du suivant s'ouvrit sur Hermione, qui les regarda étonnée.

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?

- On cueille des fleurs, railla Blaise.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en se déplaçant sur le côté pour leur montrer l'intérieur du compartiment où se trouvaient seulement Harry, Ron et Neville Londubat.

- Allez, entrez, fit la brune avec un grand sourire.

Drago tiqua, mais cela ne sembla pas émouvoir Florelia qui le dépassa en remerciant Hermione. Blaise la suivit, bien que plus réticent.

Drago les suivit de mauvaise grâce. Côtoyer Harry, Ron et Hermione au square ne l'avait pas dérangé, mais là, ils étaient dans le Poudlard express, en route pour retrouver les cours et tout ce qui allait avec. Comment allaient réagir les autres ? Et surtout, il ne voulait pas que Harry et ses amis se sentent obligés de le protéger, simplement parce qu'il avait refusé de faire allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Encore que, techniquement parlant, il n'avait pas vraiment refusé. On ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Mais cela, les autres s'en fichaient, et le retour dans la salle commune des Serpentard ne se ferait certainement pas sans quelques problèmes de cohabitations.

Il s'assit à côté de Blaise, après avoir glissé sa valise dans le filet au dessus de lui. Cette vision lui ramena un an, jour pour jour, en arrière, quand il avait découvert Harry en train de l'espionner, glissé dans le filet à bagages sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais su comment il avait réussi à s'en tirer.

Alors qu'il s'asseyait, il prit conscience du silence sourd qui planait dans le compartiment, en dehors des bruits habituels du train. Il remarqua que Londubat le regardait craintivement du coin de l'œil, et semblait interroger Harry du regard. Ce dernier d'ailleurs, regardait obstinément dehors, pas vraiment enclin à donner des explications à qui que ce soit. Ce fut finalement Hermione, avec un long soupir, qui prit la parole :

- Neville, tu n'as rien à craindre, Drago ne te fera rien du tout, et Blaise non plus.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Le regard apeuré et la position d'autodéfense du Gryffondor l'exaspérait au plus haut point, et lui donnait envie de lui envoyer un ou deux sorts de son cru.

- Neville, continua Hermione, je te présente Florelia Carrow, qui entre cette année à Poudlard dans notre classe. Florelia, je te présente Neville Londubat.

Florelia, toujours très polie, tendit sa main à Londubat avec un grand sourire et un regard surpris, que le Gryffondor hésita à serrer. Le fait qu'elle soit arrivée en compagnie de deux Serpentard n'aidait en rien pour apaiser les craintes de Londubat. Mais finalement il la prit et Florelia la serra avec une joie non feinte et un entrain particulièrement douteux.

- Heureux de faire ta connaissance Neville - je peux t'appeler Neville ? - Tu peux m'appeler Lia, si tu veux, Florelia c'est trop ampoulé comme prénom. Comment tu te sens ?

La diatribe de Florelia ébahit tout le monde, au point qu'Harry se détacha de la contemplation inintéressante de la campagne environnante.

- Euh . . . Hésita Neville, cherchant du regard de l'aide aux autres Gryffondor. Bien, très bien.

- Tu es à Gryffondor aussi ?

- Oui.

- J'espère que tu me feras pas la tête simplement si je vais à Serpentard ? Plaisanta Florelia avec un petit rire. T'as une bonne tête, je t'aime bien.

Ron étouffa un fou rire dans une toux mal imitée. Drago surpris le sourire en coin d'Harry, qui se réfléchit sur les visages d'Hermione et Blaise. Lui-même sentait poindre le fou rire.

Jamais encore il n'avait vu Florelia agir ainsi, mais au vu du regard de Londubat, elle le faisait exprès. Il la regardait, partagé entre la crainte qu'elle soit totalement folle, et le rire.

- Euh, eh bien, non, enfin je ne sais pas, répondit-il, en s'enfonçant dans son siège, comme si il souhaitait y disparaître.

- Tu dois me trouver un peu bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle plus calmement, en lui adressant ce sourire si doux que Drago n'avait vu que très rarement sur son visage.

Ce sourire qui lui donnait envie d'aller se nicher dans ses bras et d'y rester cacher pour éviter de voir le mal qu'il y avait autour de lui.

- Un peu, oui, avoua Londubat après un instant d'hésitation.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai l'air folle que je le suis ! C'est juste que j'ai entendu parler de tes parents . . .

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et Drago comprit que Blaise et lui ignoraient quelque chose à propos de Londubat que tous les autres savaient. Leurs regards étaient tristes et s'évitaient, alors que celui de Londubat affichait une surprise mêlée de colère.

- Comment . . . ?

- J'ai longtemps côtoyé Bellatrix Lestrange, le coupa-t-elle avec un regard si haineux que Drago eut pitié de sa tante.

Ne valait mieux pas pour elle qu'elle se retrouve sur le chemin de Florelia.

Londubat fronça des sourcils, la colère prenant peu à peu le pas sur tout autres sentiments.

- Elle se vante très souvent de ce qu'elle a fait à tes parents. Et je comprends que tu voues une haine sans bornes aux Mangemorts.

Imperceptiblement, le regard de Londubat dévia dans la direction de Blaise et Drago.

- Non, intervint Florelia avec un sourire, interceptant ce regard. Ils ne le sont pas devenus. C'est pour cela qu'ils sont ici. Ce serait faire preuve d'inconscience que de les lâcher dans la fosse aux serpents. Et je peux t'assurer que si ils te font quoi que ce soit, ils seront sévèrement punis.

Elle leur lança un regard noir, et Drago se promit de ne rien faire contre Londubat. Du moins, pas sans avoir pris ses précautions au préalable.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvra alors dans un fracas assourdissant, laissant apparaître Parkinson, entouré de Crabbe et Goyle et suivit par Nott et Bulstrode. Parkinson jaugea les personnes du regard et son regard s'arrêta un court instant sur Blaise et Drago pour devenir haineux, avant de reposer sur Florelia.

- Tu es nouvelle toi, non ? Je préfère te prévenir, il y a des personnes à éviter à tout prix dans ce train, et tu ne sembles pas avoir pris les bonnes décisions pour l'instant.

Drago et Blaise échangèrent un regard étonné. Parkinson avait l'air de faire comme si elle n'avait jamais vu Florelia.

Et Drago se souvint. Florelia avait dit que bien peu de Mangemorts connaissaient son visage. Parkinson ne savait pas qu'elle avait face à elle, la femme que le Maître recherchait assidûment.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas, répondit Florelia avec un sourire aussi froid que le pôle Sud, je sais pertinemment avec qui je suis. Mais si jamais l'envie me prenait d'adopter un chien, je te sifflerai.

Il y eut un léger silence interminable.

Puis Drago maudit silencieusement Blaise pour ne pas avoir réussi à canaliser son rire qui fusa rapidement. Il n'était pas bon de se moquer de Parkinson.

- Zabini, siffla haineusement la Serpentard en commençant à sortir sa baguette, le rouge aux joues.

Elle eut à peine le temps de la pointer sur le métis dont le rire s'était étranglé sous la surprise du geste, qu'une autre baguette s'était posée délicatement, presque amoureusement, contre sa gorge pâle. Florelia menaçait Parkinson, avec un air si froid et si hautain que Drago se demanda si elle n'allait pas la tuer.

Parkinson s'était immobilisée en voyant la baguette, et les quatre autres qui la suivaient menacèrent à leur tour Florelia. Ce fut le geste de trop, et les Serpentard se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec une bande de Gryffondor pas commodes et deux Serpentard prêts à se battre.

Drago sentait couler dans ses veines l'adrénaline et il n'attendait qu'une raison pour lancer un sort. Sa baguette pointée sur Goyle ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. De toute façon, il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un ami, ni Crabbe, d'ailleurs.

- Nous sommes plus nombreux, déclama Harry, vous n'avez aucune chance.

- Tu te trompes Potter, et ce n'est pas parce que tu as réussi à rallier deux traîtres à leur sang que tu as gagné, susurra Parkinson. Bientôt, très bientôt, tu connaîtras le goût amer de la défaite.

Drago vit la baguette d'Harry trembler. Non pas de peur, mais de rage et d'impatience. Le brun était aussi impatient que lui d'en découdre.

- Sortez d'ici calmement et sans gestes brusques, et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal.

Florelia venait de parler d'une voix sûre et claire. Seul les ricanements des jeunes Mangemorts lui répondirent.

- Je vous aurais prévenus, soupira-t-elle.

Elle fit alors un geste sec de la baguette, et les cinq Serpentard s'envolèrent très brièvement avant de percuter le mur du couloir. Ils restèrent sonner quelques instants, et Florelia referma la porte du compartiment au moment où Nott commençait à reprendre ses esprits.

- Il y a pas à dire, commenta Hermione d'un air appréciateur envers Florelia, quand le Sortilège de Désarmement est bien lancé, il fait des merveilles.

Florelia la remercia d'un sourire.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre :_ d_îner de la rentrée avec la répartition de Florelia et une petite surprise ;)_

_Bonne semaine à tous ! _

_Bisous :x_


	17. Où l'on réintègre ses Maisons

_Salut tout le monde ! _

_Aujourd'hui, on va enfin savoir dans quelle maison sera répartie Florelia, et surtout, il y aura une surprise ! Parce que nous allons découvrir qui sera professeur de Métamorphose . . . _

_Je vous laisse le découvrir. Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Où l'on réintègre ses Maisons**

Le brouhaha familier de la salle emplit le cœur d'Harry d'allégresse. Il avait été si près de ne plus jamais revoir ce si magnifique plafond magique, ou les quatre longues tables soutenant les couverts dorés.

Harry souriait d'un air béat, devant les élèves qui s'interpellaient d'un bout à l'autre de la salle, prenant de nouvelles des amis qu'ils n'avaient pas vus dans le train.

- Ca fait plaisir de revenir à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?

Il se retourna vers Hermione, le sourire toujours scotché aux lèvres et acquiesça de la tête.

- Je dois avouer que j'aurais été plutôt triste de ne pas revenir, même si je savais que c'était nécessaire. Au moins maintenant, je sais que je n'aurais aucun regret.

- Ca fait bizarre de se dire que c'est notre dernière rentrée, dit Ron en posant un regard mélancolique sur ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. L'année prochaine, nous aurons quitté Poudlard, c'est notre dernière année ici.

Le sourire d'Harry se fana comme neige au soleil.

Oui, il était très étrange de se dire que c'était leur dernière année. Ensuite, ils entreraient dans la vraie vie.

Les bavardages s'estompèrent soudain, et Harry suivit le regard des autres élèves, se demandant ce qui attirait leur attention. Il regarda la table des professeurs comme tout les autres, et . . .

. . . Frotta vigoureusement ses yeux, certains d'être le sujet d'une hallucination, plutôt réussie.

- Vous voyez la même chose que moi ? Demanda Harry en chuchotant à ses deux amis, sans lâcher du regard la table des professeurs.

- Euh . . . Ouais.

La réponse de Ron fut suivie d'un vif hochement de tête abasourdi de la part d'Hermione.

- Ils n'ont pas un peu peur d'avoir un mort sur les bras d'ici peu de temps ? Questionna Ron. Parce que, ce n'est tout de même pas la meilleure des cachettes. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

- T'es idiot ou quoi ?! Souffla Hermione. Si elle est à la table des professeurs, c'est qu'elle va enseigner.

- Enseigner quoi ?! Il n'y a pas de poste de libre !

- Ah oui, fit Hermione sarcastique, parce que tu penses que le professeur McGonagall va diriger cette école et donner des cours de Métamorphose en même temps ?

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour riposter, mais la referma bien vite. Il n'avait rien à opposer à ça.

- N'empêches, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle peut bien faire ici.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération, et ne répondit pas.

Harry lui, avait suivit la joute avec plaisir. C'était un signe que ces deux-là étaient toujours faits l'un pour l'autre, mais ne s'en rendaient pas compte. Quand allaient-ils enfin se décider à avouer leurs sentiments ? Même si à un moment il avait craint qu'une relation entamé ne finisse mal, Harry était à présent persuadé que le début d'une relation amoureuse entre ces deux-là ne se terminerait qu'avec la mort.

Des deux.

Celui qui survivrait serait bien capable de continuer à aimer le souvenir du défunt !

Harry pouffa en imaginant les fantômes de Ron et Hermione, continuer de s'aimer et se reprit bien vite devant le regard étonné de ses amis.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent alors, et tous se retournèrent pour voir s'avancer les premières années . . . Et une personne beaucoup plus grande.

Des chuchotements parcoururent les rangs des quatre tables, et Harry sourit en entendant Parvati demander à Lavande :

- C'est qui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec les premières années ?!

De fait, Florelia avançait d'un pas royal, devançant les plus jeunes qui semblaient apeurés par sa présence parmi eux, la tête haute et le regard assuré. Harry la vit cligner des yeux et la surprise passa brièvement sur son visage quand elle regarda la table de professeurs.

Apparemment, elle non plus n'était pas au courant de cette prise de décision inattendue.

Le groupe s'arrêta, et Harry vit le minuscule professeur Flitwick se poser à côté du tabouret et dérouler un rouleau de parchemin.

Le professeur McGonagall, jusqu'alors assise dans le siège réservé au directeur - ou dans le cas présent, à la directrice - se leva et dit :

- Cette année, à titre exceptionnel, nous accueillons parmi nos rangs une nouvelle élève qui intégrera la classe de septième année. Nous allons d'abord la répartir, et reprendrons ensuite le cour normal de cette cérémonie d'accueil.

Elle se rassit, au moment où le choixpeau entamait son chant annuel :

__

Approchez, n'ayez pas peur

Posez moi sur votre tête

Et je vous répartirai

Car je suis un chapeau penseur.

A présent, laissez moi l'honneur

De vous répartir dans les différentes maisons

Que Poudlard a à son compteur

Quelqu'en soient mes raisons.

Si vous êtes courageux et forts,

Avec joie vous accueillera Gryffondor.

Par Poufsouffle vous serez invités,

Si vous aimez le travail acharné.

Si vous avez l'âme d'un savant,

Serdaigle vous prendra sur ses bancs.

Dans les cachots de Serpentard,

Vous irez si vous êtes un vrai roublard.

Maintenant, permettez moi d'ajouter,

Qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que l'amitié

Pour réussir à triompher

Des mauvais sorciers.

Vous qui m'avez sagement écouté,

Je vous en prie à présent avancez,

Dans votre tête laissez moi entrer

Pour que la répartition puisse commencer !

Une salve d'applaudissement accueillit la chanson, et le professeur Flitwick déroula un parchemin dont il lut le premier nom.

- Carrow Florelia, fit la voix haut perchée du minuscule enseignant.

La jeune femme s'avança vers le tabouret, s'y assit et laissa le professeur Flitwick la coiffer du chapeau miteux. Un long silence attendit le verdict du choixpeau qui semblait vouloir prendre son temps.

Était-il donc si difficile de choisir une maison à Florelia ?

Harry remarqua alors avec un intérêt soudain que les mains de Florelia étaient serrées en des poings extrêmes. La colère qu'elles traduisaient ne se reflétait pourtant pas sur son visage. Avec un froncement de sourcils, Harry comprit qu'elle était une parfaite comédienne. Aucun sentiment véritable ne transparaissait jamais sur son visage, à part ceux qu'elle permettait d'identifier. Qu'avait-elle donc à cacher ?

Un raclement de gorge soudain retentit dans la Grande salle, brisant le silence. Aussi loin que remontaient les souvenirs d'Harry, jamais une décision du choixpeau n'avait été aussi longue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Chuchota Ron pour lui-même.

Harry se posait exactement la même question. Surtout qu'à présent, l'irritation de Florelia se marquait clairement sur son visage. La discussion qu'elle entretenait avec le choixpeau ne la ravissait pas.

Enfin, la déchirure apparut dans le tissu et le choixpeau annonça :

- GRYFFONDOR !

Un imperceptible soupir traversa la salle et les Gryffondor applaudirent poliment la nouvelle venue.

Florelia se leva, reposa le choixpeau sur le tabouret - non sans lui avoir au préalable, lancer un regard meurtrier et un sourire ironique - et rejoignit les rouge et or. Elle s'installa à côté d'Hermione et eut un sourire quelque peu crispé à l'adresse d'Harry quand elle remarqua qu'il la regardait.

Harry brûlait d'envie de lui demander ce qui s'était passé pour que ce soit aussi long, mais il hésitait. Lui-même n'avouerait jamais ce qui s'était dit le jour de sa répartition, et il se doutait que Florelia ne répondrait pas à sa question, ou lui sortirait un mensonge. Il valait mieux abandonner cette idée donc.

Harry se retourna vers la répartition qui se poursuivait, et applaudit la petite blonde qui venait d'être envoyée à Gryffondor. Quelques minutes plus tard, la répartition se termina, et le professeur Flitwick disparut derrière une porte avec le tabouret et le choixpeau magique, au moment ou le professeur McGonagall se levait.

- Chers élèves, je vous souhaite la bienvenue parmi nous, et aux autres je leur souhaite un bon retour. Je commencerai ce banquet par vous présentez vos nouveaux professeurs. Tout d'abord, j'ai l'honneur d'accepter dans nos rangs le professeur Tonks, qui enseignera la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Des applaudissements discrets accueillirent la nouveau professeur, qui salua la salle d'un geste de la main et un sourire timide. Harry fut tenté d'applaudir plus fort que les autres, mais il ne devait pas montrer qu'il connaissait déjà Tonks. Personne ne devait savoir qu'elle appartenait à l'Ordre du phénix, ou qu'Harry y soit lié en quoi que ce soit. Il se contenta donc de la saluer de la même manière que le reste de la salle.

- Ensuite, continua le professeur McGonagall, je suis heureuse d'avoir cette année comme collègue, le professeur Malefoy qui enseignera la Métamorphose.

Cette fois-ci, les applaudissements se firent discret et hésitants. Harry lui-même se demandait que faire. Les regards perdus de Ron et d'Hermione lui prouvèrent qu'ils étaient aussi indécis que lui. Des Gryffondor applaudissant une Malefoy serait assez mal vu. Il se contenta donc d'admirer le profil hautain de la mère de Drago, qui continuait à regarder droit devant elle, comme si elle n'était pas présente parmi eux.

Alors que les rares applaudissements disparaissaient, et que le professeur McGonagall continuait à pérorer sur les habituelles recommandations (" la forêt est interdite aux élèves, interdiction de pratiquer la magie dans les couloirs, Mr Rusard me demande de vous rappeler . . . "), Harry tourna son regard vers la table des Serpentard. Pour la première fois en six ans, il regardait dans cette direction pour autre chose que fusiller du regard. C'était très déstabilisant pour lui.

Il sonda la table du regard et trouva finalement tout au bout, à côté de la porte, Blaise et Drago qui écoutaient avec attention le discours de la directrice qui prenait fin. Aucun des deux ne semblaient étonnés ou abasourdis par la nomination de Narcissa Malefoy au poste de professeur de Métamorphose. Il se demanda alors si la blonde aristocrate allait devenir la directrice de maison des Gryffondor. Si ce n'était pas le cas, qui serait-ce ?

Il se retourna vers sa table où les mets étaient apparus et commença à piocher dans les plats. Son estomac hurlait famine.

- D'où est-ce que tu viens ?

Harry tendit l'oreille à la conversation qu'avaient engagé Lavande et Parvati avec Florelia. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme, et écouta attentivement la réponse. Il était curieux de savoir comment elle allait se dépatouiller.

- D'Australie, répondit-elle simplement.

- Pourquoi tu fais ta dernière année à Poudlard ?

- Mes parents sont morts et la seule famille qui me reste est en Angleterre. On m'a envoyée ici pour terminer ma scolarité tout en restant proche de ma famille.

Harry ne comprit pas si c'était la réponse ou le ton sec sur lequel Florelia avait répondu, mais toujours était-il que les deux filles cessèrent là leur interrogatoire. Florelia leva alors son regard et croisa celui d'Harry. Elle lui fit un léger sourire et clin d'œil discret.

Il eut un sourire hilare.

Le caractère plutôt enjoué de la jeune femme était une véritable fraîcheur. C'était tellement rare de trouver des personnes comme elle avec la guerre qui sévissait. Il espérait fortement qu'elle s'intègrerait parfaitement à la classe, se faisant accepter des autres élèves. D'après lui, elle méritait à être connue.

****

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Drago prit une profonde inspiration.

- Prêt ? Lui demanda Blaise en chuchotant.

- Autant qu'on peut l'être.

Ils eurent un regard de connivence et se levèrent d'un même mouvement de la table des Serpentard. C'était maintenant que tout allait se jouer. En réinvestissant les cachots de leur maison, Drago devait prouver qu'il était toujours le même, quoi que légèrement différent.

Blaise et lui marchèrent côte à côté, et Drago ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui et de repérer les Gryffondor. L'annonce de la maison de Florelia lui avait creusé un trou dans l'estomac, mais il s'était vite repris. Si elle avait atterri chez le rouge et or, c'était certainement pour une bonne raison. Après tout, lui avait bien intégré la maison qui lui correspondait.

Il remarqua Harry et Florelia en pleine discussion, et remarqua avec satisfaction qu'ils sortiraient côte à côte de la Grande salle. Il allait savoir de quoi ils discutaient si passionnément.

- Il n'a jamais rien fait pour m'aider, il ne m'expliquait pas comment faire, dit Harry avec amertume.

- C'est tout lui ça, soupira Florelia. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ma méthode sera différente. Je t'aiderai à t'améliorer, à trouver tes points faibles et tes points forts, afin que tu sois aussi bon, voire plus que lui.

Drago vit Harry sourire à Florelia. Ce qui lui fit un choc.

Le sourire du brun était bien différent de celui qu'il lui adressait, même depuis leur trêve. Celui-ci était plus doux, plus vrai. Pour Drago, c'était tout juste un rictus forcé, le regard froid. Celui qu'il adressait à Florelia, c'était un sourire sincère. Et elle le lui rendait bien.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Drago se sentit l'envie de taper quelqu'un ou quelque chose avec force. Les voir s'entendre en si bons termes lui retournait les tripes, et lui donnait envie de commettre un meurtre.

- Quand est-ce que tu penses que nous commencerons ?

- Dès que nous auront notre emploi du temps, on s'aménagera un ou plusieurs créneaux. D'ailleurs, j'aurais une question à te poser. Albus m'avait dit qu'en cinquième année, tu avais . . .

Drago ne put entendre la suite car leur route se séparait là. Les Gryffondor montaient dans les étages, alors que les Serpentard descendaient dans les cachots. Il rumina sa colère. Il aurait aimé savoir de quoi est-ce que ces deux-là étaient en train de parler. Apparemment, la jeune femme avait proposé à Harry de l'aider pour quelque chose, mais quoi ? Et qu'elle était le rapport avec leur cinquième année ? Qu'avait donc fait Harry de si spécial pour que Dumbledore en parle à Florelia et qui soit susceptible de l'avoir marqué ?

Il avait beau réfléchir, Drago ne voyait pas ce que cela pouvait être. En même temps, il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à la petite vie trépidante du grand Harry Potter.

Une bousculade l'interrompit dans ses pensées, et il se retourna pour voir qui lui était entré dedans par l'arrière. Le sourire bête d'un sixième année lui donna sa réponse. Bien sûr, le fait qu'il soit de retour à Poudlard et qu'il ait été innocenté allait lui assurer nombres de brimades, plus méchantes que gentilles d'ailleurs. C'était à lui de les faire cesser dès le début.

Il se retourna alors et regarda le sixième année droit dans les yeux.

- Tu as un problème peut-être ? Tu veux que je t'apprenne à marcher droit ?

Drago ne cilla pas, ne baissa pas les yeux devant le sourire torve de l'autre.

- Tu vas souffrir Malefoy, lui souffla-t-il au visage.

Drago eut un rictus amer.

- Je ne crois pas, non. Le seul qui va souffrir ici, ce sera toi si tu continues à me chercher.

Il se retourna ensuite brusquement, et rejoignit Blaise qui s'était arrêté un peu plus loin.

- On s'y attendait de toute façon, fit le métis avec un hochement d'épaule fataliste. On sait très bien qu'on va en avoir pour un moment comme ça.

- Alors il ne faudra pas se laisser faire. Il faut leur montrer que nous sommes de vrais Serpentard, et qu'ils ne vont pas nous marcher sur les pieds très longtemps.

- Et comment on fait ça ?

- D'abord, on fait comme si rien n'avait changé. Et si certains veulent nous forcer à perdre la place qui est la nôtre, on leur montrera que nous sommes très bien là où on est.

- Ouais, s'enthousiasma Blaise, j'adore quand tu parles comme ça.

Drago eut un hochement de tête amusé et suivit son ami jusqu'au mur nu qui cachait la salle commune des Serpentard, au moment où Parkinson donnait le mot de passe aux premières années.

- _Basilic. _Ne l'oubliez pas, et ne le communiquez à personne qui ne soit pas de la maison. Autrement, gare à vous.

Les premières années tremblèrent dans leurs uniformes tous neufs, et passèrent la porte après Parkinson. Blaise et Drago les suivirent et pénétrèrent dans la salle commune comble à cette heure.

Ayant pour l'instant l'envie de faire comme à son habitude le jour de la rentrée, Drago chipa la gazette posée sur une des tables, et s'installa dan son fauteuil préféré, près du feu et la déplia. Ce matin-là, en sortant du Square, il n'avait pas eu le temps de parcourir le journal, comme bon nombres d'autres fois dans tous le mois d'ailleurs. La Une n'était pas très intéressante, n'étant qu'une fois de plus, une énumération des morts plus sanglantes les unes que les autres. Apparemment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne leur courait plus autant derrière, constata Drago. Les Mangemorts avaient repris leur besogne.

Un raclement de gorge lui fit lever les yeux du journal et il jeta un regard étonné à Blaise.

- Qui y a-t-il ?

- Il faut que je te parle, lui chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers lui depuis le fauteuil qui faisait face à celui de Drago.

Drago leva un sourcil surpris.

- Eh bien vas-y, répondit-il en repliant soigneusement le journal.

- Seul à seul, fit Blaise entre ses dents, jetant des regards meurtriers autour de lui.

Drago suivit les yeux de son ami, et remarqua alors que tous, malgré leur nonchalance affichée et leurs discussions personnelles, laissaient traîner une oreille attentive du côté de leur conversation.

Comprenant que Blaise voulait lui parler d'une chose que les autres n'étaient pas censés entendre, il se leva, abandonna le journal sur le fauteuil, et entreprit de descendre dans le dortoir des septièmes années. Les bruits de pas derrière lui, lui apprirent que Blaise le suivait. Drago ouvrit la porte de leur dortoir et glissa un œil à l'intérieur. Il était vide.

Blaise referma la porte derrière eux et Drago s'assit sur son lit, attendant que son ami le rejoigne.

- Alors, qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il au métis en le regardant fouiller dans ses valises.

- Harry m'a demandé de le prendre avec moi avant qu'on ne parte. Comme on n'a pas eu le temps de continuer à le lire au Q.G., je l'ai planqué dans mes affaires.

Il se redressa avec un livre à la main et Drago y reconnu l'album souvenir de Sirius Black.

- J'aurais aimé savoir quand est-ce que tu voulais continuer à le parcourir, continua Blaise en s'asseyant à côté de lui et en lui tendant l'album.

Drago fut tenté de répondre maintenant, mais il se doutait que Blaise voulait attendre de se retrouver avec Harry, Ron et Hermione. Seulement à présent, ils se trouvaient à Poudlard, et il leur serait difficile de se retrouver tous les cinq sans soulever d'interrogations.

- Je suppose que tu veux attendre qu'on ait retrouvé nos trois Griffons préférés ? S'assura Drago en ouvrant distraitement la première page du livre.

- Oui, et comme je sais que tu ne voudras pas qu'on nous voient tous ensemble, je me suis dit qu'il faudrait mieux te demander ton avis. Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? On leur fait parvenir un message avec une date, un lieu et une heure de rencontre ?

- Il vaut mieux attendre qu'on ait reçu nos emplois du temps d'abord. Nous ne savons pas quand est-ce que nous aurons ou pas cours.

Blaise hocha vivement la tête.

- C'est aussi ce que je pensais.

Un bruit attira soudain leur attention, et ils virent la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir et laisser passer la silhouette imposante de Millicent Bulstrode. Aussi vifs que l'éclair, Drago et Blaise se mirent debout et dégainèrent leurs baguettes.

Bulstrode afficha un air surpris et leva les mains en l'air, leur prouvant qu'elle n'était pas armée.

- Eh bien, on peut dire que vous êtes sur vos gardes, ironisa-t-elle d'une voix forte en refermant la porte derrière elle, après que les deux garçons eurent baissé leurs baguettes.

- On prend nos précautions, riposta Blaise alors que Bulstrode s'adossait à la porte.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, la jeune femme les scrutant durement du regard.

- Pansy t'en veut de nous avoir laisser tomber, Drago, dit-elle enfin. Elle était folle de rage quand son père lui a appris que tu t'étais enfui des cachots du Maître. Elle qui vous voyait déjà mariés, j'ai cru qu'elle allait sauter par la fenêtre. Quand à toi Blaise, on se doutait tous plus ou moins que tu ne nous suivrais pas.

- Ce qui explique pourquoi j'ai été bizarrement mis à l'écart ces derniers mois.

Bulstrode ne montra pas qu'elle l'avait entendu.

- Les rumeurs disent que vous avez été protégés par l'Ordre du Phénix, et que vous avez passé vos vacances avec eux, continua-t-elle.

Drago et Blaise ne bougèrent pas d'un iota, ne voulant pas affirmer ou confirmer cette hypothèse.

- Quand _il _l'a su, il est entré dans une colère froide, continua Bulstrode, d'une voix plus douce, presque effrayé. J'étais là à ce moment-là. Quand il a compris que vous étiez protégés par les amoureux des sang de bourbes, il s'est énervé et a fait passé sa frustration sur Crabbe Senior.

Drago n'en éprouva aucun remord. Valait mieux que ce soit d'autre que lui. Il avait déjà assez payé pour son erreur.

- On peut savoir ce que tu nous veux, Bulstrode, l'agressa Blaise, à bout de patience, sa main se serrant compulsivement autour de sa baguette.

Drago sentait que ça le démangeait de lancer un sort à la jeune fille.

Bulstrode répondit par un mouvement de tête ironique.

- Moi ? Rien du tout. C'était juste histoire de causer.

Elle se décolla de la porte, juste au moment où celle-ci s'ouvrait à nouveau pour laisser passer Nott, Crabbe et Goyle. Les trois garçons jetèrent des regards méchants sur Blaise et Drago, mais ne dirent rien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Milli ? Apostropha Nott.

Elle lui sourit dangereusement, haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte, et sortit de la chambre en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle.

Drago s'avança ensuite vers son lit, ignorant les bruits de discussions des trois autres mâles de la chambre, et planqua l'album de Sirius Black sous son oreiller. Si les autres le voyait, ça chaufferait dur pour lui, et il ne préférait pas qu'on le lui vole. Les autres seraient assez stupides de le lui dérober, juste pour le mettre en colère et le pousser à commettre une faute.

Drago se déshabilla ensuite, se mit en pyjama et se glissa sous les couvertures de son lit. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à refermer les rideaux verts de son lit, il vit Nott lancer un sort sur ses propres rideaux, et l'entendit dire à Crabbe et Goyle :

- _Il_ m'a demandé de surveiller les faits et gestes de Potter et ses amis, et de lui rapporter tout ce qui clocherait. Apparemment, il s'attend à quelque chose de leur part maintenant, bien que je ne vois pas ce que Potter pourrait faire.

Avec ironie, Drago constata que Nott avait loupé son sort d'Impassibilité. Leur conversation était entendue de ceux à qui justement, il ne voulait pas la faire entendre.

- Et la nouvelle ? Dit Crabbe. J'ai remarqué quand on est sortis de table qu'elle discutait avec Potter. Et elle était dans le compartiment avec eux dans le train.

- Il faut aussi la surveiller, grimaça Nott, se souvenant certainement du sort qui les avait envoyés valdinguer. Elle est puissante, très puissante.

- Même plus que Potter.

Cette remarque attira à Goyle le regard de noir de Nott.

Quel débile, pensa Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. En le formulant ainsi, Goyle montrait qu'il trouvait Harry puissant.

- C'est pas difficile, siffla rageusement Nott, Potter n'est qu'un pauvre bouffon. Il a juste beaucoup de chance. C'est de Carrow qui faut se méfi . . .

Nott s'interrompit et Drago le vit froncer des sourcils.

- Carrow ? S'étonna-t-il, envoyant des frissons d'angoisse dans le corps du blond. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle porte le même nom que Alecto et Amycus Carrow ?

C'était une question purement rhétorique, car aucun des garçons présents dans la pièce n'allait lui répondre. Drago changea de bord de lit et son regard croisa celui de Blaise. Ce dernier grimaça. Lui aussi avait entendu la conversation.

Un bruit sec attira l'attention de Drago et il vit que Nott, Crabbe et Goyle étaient partis se coucher. Il fit signe à Blaise de le rejoindre et celui-ci sauta sur son lit.

- Il va falloir prévenir Florelia, chuchota Blaise. Si Nott parle d'elle au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il va vite savoir où est-ce qu'elle se planque finalement, et envoyer des gens pour la récupérer. Ou la tuer.

Drago hocha brièvement de la tête, et Blaise rejoignit son lit. Drago referma ses rideaux, et se glissa pour de bon sous ses draps.

Inquiet pour Florelia, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi est-ce que la jeune femme n'avait pas changé de nom. Il était si simple de faire le lien, il aurait été plus prudent de la faire venir sous un faux nom, et même un faux prénom. Vu que les personnes connaissant les traits de Dame Lia étaient rares, les jeunes Mangemorts n'auraient pas su qui elle était. Maintenant, le Maître allait savoir où se trouvait la femme qui avait trahi toute la confiance qu'il avait mise en elle, et il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Florelia était en grand danger.

* * *

_Voilàààààà ! Ils sont à Poudlard, ils vont pouvoir reprendre leurs chers petites études. On verra bientôt l'un des cours de Tonks, mais pour Narcissa, faudra encore attendre, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, ayant plus important à faire avant. _

_A mercredi prochain tout le monde ! _

_Bisous :x_


	18. Où l'on souhaite un ami

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Voilà la suite. Comme le titre du chapitre le dit, quelqu'un vavouloir faire ami/ami avec quelqu'un. Je vous laisse découvrir qui. On va y voir le premier cours de Tonks avec les septième année. Et Harry va encore changé un peu de look. _

_Alors, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Où l'on souhaite un ami**

Le lendemain matin fut un réveil laborieux pour tous les garçons de septième année de Gryffondor. Les sonneries stridentes des réveils étaient à peine sauvagement éteintes que déjà ils replongeaient tous sous leurs couvertures. Finalement, au bout d'une demi-heure, Harry ouvrit un pauvre œil fatigué, et se dit qu'il serait peut-être temps de penser à se lever. Il s'étira lamentablement et ne chercha même pas à étouffer un énorme bâillement. Il s'assit dans son lit en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux qu'il ébouriffa encore plus - ce qui n'était pas forcément nécessaire. Un coup d'œil d'ensemble lui apprit qu'il était le premier à être sorti de ses couvertures et qu'il devrait s'atteler à la désagréable tâche d'arracher ses compagnons à leurs lits douillets.

Au bout de dix minutes ce fut chose faite, bien que Ron semblait avoir un mal terrible à émerger. Ils se préparèrent et descendirent dans la salle commune quasiment vide, où seule Hermione était présente, les attendant.

- Où est Florelia ? Fut la première chose que demanda Harry.

- Déjà levée, lui répondit-elle. Elle m'a dit qu'elle prendrait son petit-déjeuner avec Malefoy et Zabini.

Harry s'étonna de l'utilisation des noms de familles, jusqu'à ce qu'il souvienne qu'il n'était plus au square Grimmaurd, et qu'ici n'importe qui pouvait les entendre.

Ils sortirent de la tour et prirent la direction de la Grande Salle. A cette heure-ci, elle était pleine, mais cela n'empêcha pas Harry de remarquer immédiatement que Florelia se trouvait à la table des Gryffondor, et que Drago et Blaise à celle des Serpentard. Ils ne déjeunaient donc pas ensemble.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec eux ? Demanda Ron en s'installant en face d'Hermione qui s'était assis à côté de la jeune brune.

- Impossible, répondit-elle, en essuyant autour de sa bouche une trace de chocolat chaud. Il faut d'abord que je fasse semblant d'apprendre à les connaître. Je ne peux pas montrer qu'on est amis alors que je ne suis arrivée qu'hier.

- Mais, et dans le wagon ? Continua Ron.

- Vous êtes de gentils Gryffondor qui ont accepté une pauvre perdue comme moi, et qui n'avez pas osé refuser l'accès au compartiment à deux Serpentard reniés, fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Dit ainsi, on avait du mal à croire que son histoire tenait la route. Les autres connaissaient parfaitement la teneur des relations qu'entretenaient encore deux mois auparavant Harry et Drago. Pour le reste de l'école, cela était étrange, et il y avait peu d'explications valables. Pour Blaise, cela pouvait encore passer, personne ne le connaissait réellement, étant moins connu dans l'école que son ami, alors ce serait plus simple. Mais pour ce qui était de Drago …

Une fois leur petit-déjeuner avalé, ils récupérèrent leurs nouveaux emplois du temps et se dirigèrent vers le premier cours de l'année. Un cours de Botanique les attendait, et Harry laissa glisser un œil sur l'emploi du temps de Florelia pour voir qu'il était identique au sien, sauf qu'elle avait prit en plus Études des Runes.

- Tu souhaites étudier les Runes ? S'étonna Harry.

- Oui, c'est un cours que suit Drago en dehors de ceux que vous avez en commun. D'ailleurs, j'ai demandé à ce que vos cours soient regroupés si possible, histoire que je garde un oeil sur lui et Blaise.

Harry essaya de ne pas montrer son _immense_ plaisir à savoir qu'il allait avoir Drago dans pratiquement tout ces cours. Il y avait tout de même des limites à ce qu'il pouvait supporter.

- Harry, après le cours de botanique, j'aimerais que tu me suives à l'infirmerie, lui dit Hermione en lui attrapant le bras avant d'entrer dans la serre numéro trois.

- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-il.

- Surprise, chantonna-t-elle, visiblement fière de ce qu'elle préparait, avant d'entrer en cours.

Harry préféra ne pas s'attarder sur ce sujet et la suivre.

Deux heures plus tard, le professeur Chourave les relâchait, recouverts de bouse de Dragon ayant servi d'engrais pour leurs plantes. Ils passèrent dans les toilettes pour se débarbouiller, et Hermione prit la direction de l'infirmerie, suivie par trois adolescents étonnés.

- Est-ce que tu vas enfin nous expliquer ce que tu prépares ?! S'exclama Ron, exaspéré de ne pas avoir été mis au courant.

- Patience, Ron, patience, répondit Hermione avec un léger sourire suffisant.

Elle poussa la porte de l'infirmerie et entra, suivie des trois autres.

Pour Harry, qui avait passé plus de temps que nécessaire dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Toujours le même nombre de lits, les mêmes draps et rideaux blancs, et la même infirmière soignant ses élèves.

Avec un froncement de sourcils, il remarqua d'ailleurs que l'élève dont elle s'occupait à ce moment-là lui était bien connu.

- Qu'est-ce que qu'il t'est arrivé Blaise ? S'étonna Florelia en s'approchant du métis.

Ce dernier avait les mains enflées, comme si elle s'étaient soudainement gorgées d'eau. Cela devait être particulièrement douloureux puisqu'à chaque fois que Mme Pomfresh ne faisait ne serait-ce que les effleurer, il grimaçait outrageusement.

- Maléfice d'Écrasement, répondit simplement une voix traînante à la question de Florelia, venant de derrière la séparation blanche.

Harry sursauta quand Drago sortit de sa cachette, juste à côté de lui. Il le fusilla du regard pour ça, et le blond le lui rendit bien.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est rien, une simple égrati . . . Aie !

- Une simple égratignure ? Ben voyons, se moqua Florelia, les bras croisés. Pour information, j'ai déjà subi ce Maléfice, et je sais pertinemment quel effet il fait.

Elle ignora les regards surpris posés sur elle, et se tourna vers Hermione.

- Et maintenant, si tu nous disais ce qu'on fait ici ?

Hermione eut un immense sourire ravie et proclama :

- J'ai décidé qu'Harry allait abandonner ses vieilles lunettes !

- Quoi ?! S'exclama l'intéressé. Mais Hermione, tu sais très bien que je ne vois rien sans elles !

Un ricanement lui parvint de derrière lui, mais il l'ignora.

- Harry, s'exaspéra Hermione, Mme Pomfresh a sûrement un Sortilège qui améliorera ta vue, comme elle a amélioré ma dentition ! Et puis, tu ne penses pas que compte tenu de ce qui risque de se dérouler très bientôt, il te serait plus pratique de ne pas avoir de lunettes, qui risqueraient de tomber à tout bout de champ et de te causer de très sérieux ennuis.

Harry savait qu'en dehors de Ron, Florelia, Hermione et lui, personne n'avait compris les explications de son amie. Mais lui avait reçu le message cinq sur cinq.

Avec un soupir, il accéda à la proposition d'Hermione, et l'infirmière, qui avait suivit la conversation, disparut dans son bureau en disant à Harry de s'asseoir sur la chaise voisine au lit de Blaise.

- Abandonner ses lunettes ? Fit Blaise avec un sourire moqueur, ça va casser le mythe du pauvre orphelin binoclard. AIE !

Florelia venait de pincer l'une des mains de Blaise, pas encore totalement soignée.

- La prochaine, tu y réfléchira à deux fois avant de te moquer d'Harry et de sa condition d'orphelin, le gronda-t-elle, avec de gros yeux furieux.

- C'était pour rire, geignit Blaise en retour, cherchant à se justifier, tout en cachant ses mains de la vilaine sorcière.

Florelia leva les yeux au ciel et passa une main câline sur les cheveux du métis.

- Ce n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie pour lui, fit-elle d'une voix calme. Mets-toi un peu à sa place, et tu comprendras que ça ne le fait pas rire du tout.

Étonné, Harry ne put qu'hausser des sourcils. Elle était la première personne de sa connaissance à faire preuve d'autant d'attention envers lui, un peu comme une mère. Seul Sirius avait été presque aussi loin qu'elle, mais il ne l'avait assez côtoyé pour pouvoir en être absolument certain.

- Bien, Mr Potter, voyons voir ça, s'exclama soudain Mme Pomfresh en revenant auprès d'eux. Levez la tête, et regardez moi fixement. Attention, ça va piquer un peu.

Il enleva ses lunettes et fit ce qu'elle lui disait. Il sentit deux gouttes tomber dans chacun de ses yeux, et il cligna furieusement, essayant de faire disparaître la sensation désagréable qui englobait ses yeux. Piquer était un euphémisme, il avait l'impression qu'on lui brûlait la rétine. Il ne dit rien, mais il ferma les yeux, pressant fortement ses paupières, au point qu'il vit des dizaines de petites étoiles. Puis la douleur disparut, et il ouvrit prudemment les yeux.

Sa première impression fut l'étonnement.

Lui qui était habitué à voir flou à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux sans avoir ses lunettes sur le nez, voilà qu'il distinguait nettement ce qui l'entourait. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne pouvant croire ce qu'il se passait, puis finalement eut un sourire ravi. C'était un grand changement.

- Regardez moi monsieur Potter, fit Mme Pomfresh. Combien de doigts ?

- Deux, répondit-il sans hésiter.

- Et quelle heure est-il ?

Il tourna son regard vers la pendule de l'autre côté de la pièce, et répondit, totalement ravi :

- Dix heures et demi.

Il passa son regard sur tout ce qui l'entourait et eut la joie de constater qu'il voyait parfaitement. Tout était très clair, y compris ce qui se trouvait assez loin.

Harry remercia l'infirmière qui rangea ses produits et eut un sourire resplendissant à Hermione. Celle-ci en tituba légèrement.

- Ca ne va pas, Hermione ? S'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt en se levant.

- Si, si le rassura-t-elle, c'est juste que . . .

Son regard traduisait sa perplexité.

- Eh beh ! S'exclama Florelia à côté d'Hermione, les poings sur les hanches, ne semblant pas, elle aussi, en revenir. Ca change du tout au tout !

- Hein ?!

Florelia montra à Harry du pouce, le miroir situé à côté du lit de Blaise. Intrigué, celui-ci se retourna et s'avança, non sans remarquer les regards hébétés des deux Serpentards, bien que moins voyant sur Drago. Blaise lui avait la bouche grande ouverte.

Il tourna son regard vers le miroir et s'y regarda. Le seul changement notable qu'il y avait, c'était l'absence de ces lunettes. Autrement, rien qui ne valait autant de mystères.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a, fit Harry avec désinvolture, interrogeant ses amis du regard.

Il y eut un long silence, puis . . .

- Harry, t'es super canon ! S'exclama Florelia sur le ton de l'évidence. On ne le remarquait pas avant, mais tu as des yeux magnifiques.

Harry s'attendait à la phrase régulière qui suivait " ceux de ta mère " mais il se souvint qu'elle ne pouvait le savoir. Pourtant, il avait eu la bizarre impression qu'elle n'avait pas terminé sa phrase, et qu'elle s'était volontairement arrêtée là.

Il se secoua mentalement.

Un peu plus et il virait parano !

- Avec ça, plus son nouveau look, il va faire des ravages, fit Hermione d'un ton joyeux. Romilda Vane ne va pas en revenir !

Harry grimaça outrageusement.

Il se rappelait parfaitement de la Gryffondor aujourd'hui en sixième année, et de ses avances permanentes de l'année précédente.

- Merci pour le cadeau Hermione, soupira-t-il en s'emparant de son sac posé au pied du lit de Blaise.

- Au fait, qui t'a fait ça Blaise ? Demanda soudain Florelia.

- Des petits plaisantins de sixième et septième année.

- Les mêmes qu'hier dans le train ? Demanda-t-elle, les lèvres plissées par la colère.

Harry vit Blaise et Drago échanger une œillade.

- Oui, fit Blaise, plus d'autres.

- Il faut que t'ailles voir McGonagall, dit-elle, voulant visiblement plutôt s'en charger elle-même. C'est interdit par le règlement. Et par la loi, vu que c'était intentionnel.

Blaise secoua la tête.

- Si je vais me plaindre à la directrice, ils vont continuer. Et je préfère me charger moi-même de ma vengeance.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton joyeux en échangeant un sourire torve avec Drago. Florelia eut un froncement de sourcils bref, puis finalement se rangea de leur côté.

- D'accord, mais le jour où vous vengerez, appelez-moi, je veux absolument voir ça !

****

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Adossé au mur faisant face à la porte qui menait au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du mal, Drago boudait imperceptiblement.

Pour des raisons " évidentes " d'après McGonagall, Blaise et lui avaient été obligés de reprendre ces cours. Youpi, pensa-t-il sombrement. Il n'avait jamais aimé ces cours, ayant toujours pensés que ses professeurs étaient de parfaits abrutis, totalement incapables d'enseigner une matière qui ne servait à rien. Et ça n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le fait que c'était la matière préféré de Potter !

Blaise soupira à côté de lui.

Drago regarda sa montre et comprit pourquoi. Leur prof était en retard.

Un bruit sur sa gauche attira son attention, et il vit le Trio s'avancer. Harry se tourna vers lui quand il s'adossa près de la porte, mais Drago évita rapidement son regard.

Il n'y arrivait plus.

Tant qu'il avait gardé ces lunettes, il n'avait jamais rien remarqué, mais force était d'admettre à présent qu'Harry avait un regard envoûtant, d'un émeraude profond et clair, doux, … Et voilà, comme à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard, ça lui reprenait ! Des pensées bizarres envahissaient sa tête, toutes tournant autour d'Harry et de son côté sexy, nouvellement apparu …

Il s'ébroua mentalement.

Il fallait que ça cesse _maintenant_ !

Un bruit de cavalcade attira à nouveau son regard vers les trois Gryffondor, mais il ne croisa pas le regard d'Harry, vu que lui aussi regardait en direction du bruit.

Il découvrit rapidement que ce n'était que Florelia qui courait, pensant visiblement qu'elle allait louper le début du cours.

Elle s'arrêta avec les trois autres, le buste penché en avant, les mains sur ses cuisses, essoufflée.

- Elle a eu du mal à se lever ce matin ou quoi ? Murmura Blaise à son côté.

- Il y a de fortes chances, répondit-il, en regardant Florelia sourire agréablement à Harry qui lui tapotait l'épaule d'un air affectueux, alors que Ron et Hermione arboraient un sourire hilare.

Le sentiment de franche camaraderie qui planait autour de ces quatre-là agaçait Drago au plus haut point. Durant le mois passé au square, Drago avait eu un petit aperçu de ce qu'était la véritable amitié, celle qui unissait Harry, Ron et Hermione, et il se surprenait à les envier. C'était une chose qu'il n'avait jamais connue, et que Harry lui avait refusé six ans auparavant. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, cette envie était plus présente que jamais, mais il ne savait comment faire pour briser la glace compacte qui les opposait toujours. Tant de mal avait été fait entre eux, et Drago gardait encore le souvenir du maléfice que Harry lui avait infligé accidentellement l'année précédente et qui avait failli le tuer. Pourtant, avec les trois semaines au square, il sentait comme une fissure dans cette glace, comme si il y avait bel et bien un espoir pour quelque chose entre eux.

- Entrez, je vous en prie.

Il fut ramené sur terre par la voix de Tonks - enfin, du _professeur_ Tonks - qui leur faisait signe d'entrer dans la salle.

- Excusez pour mon retard, mais il m'a fallu régler deux ou trois trucs au bureau des Aurors, dit-elle en s'installant à son bureau, alors que Drago et Blaise prenaient place eux aussi.

- Au bureau des Aurors ?! Répéta Dean Thomas.

- Oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux. Je suis une Auror, et j'ai accepté ce poste par plaisir, et aussi pour rendre service au professeur McGonagall. Les demandes d'emploi ne se bousculent pas quand on voit ce qui arrive à ceux qui obtiennent ce poste …

Un silence froid plana sur la classe. Il était vrai que tous les prédécesseurs avaient fini plus ou moins en bon état. Ca relevait pratiquement de la folie d'accepter ce poste aujourd'hui.

- Mais bon, se reprit-elle avec entrain, nous avons un an devant nous, et d'ici là je dois vérifier que vous savez tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur les Forces du mal, afin que vous puisiez les combattre. Tout d'abord, je vais vérifier votre niveau. D'après ce que j'aurais vu aujourd'hui, je déciderai de ce que nous attaquerons au prochain cours.

Elle contourna son bureau, et leur fit signe de ne garder avec eux que leurs baguettes.

- Je vais vous appeler un par un, et vous demanderai de combattre une créature, de résister à un maléfice ou de répondre à une question. Si vous le pouvez, ne formulez pas vos incantations.

Drago et Blaise échangèrent une oeillade abasourdi. Ne pas formuler les sorts ?! Et comment on faisait ça ?

- Nous allons commercer par vous mademoiselle, dit Tonks en faisant signe une Poufsouffle blonde de se lever. Vous vous appelez ?

- Anna Habbot, répondit-elle.

- Miss Habbot, je vous demanderai de parer le Maléfice que je vous enverrai.

Elles s'éloignèrent de quelques mètres et se firent face dans l'allée séparant les bureaux, permettant ainsi aux élèves de bien voir ce qui se passait. Tonks leva sa baguette, et un éclair rouge fusa sans qu'elle n'eut besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Le sort rebondit sur un bouclier argenté et la salle applaudit.

- Bien, félicita Tonks, c'était un très beau Sortilège du Bouclier informulé. Dix points pour Poufsouffle.

Suivirent un autre élève de Poufsouffle et une élève de Serdaigle, puis Tonks appela Florelia.

- Restez ici, Miss Carrow, je reviens tout de suite.

Décontenancée, Florelia resta debout au milieu de la pièce, alors que Tonks passait dans son bureau personnel. Elle en ressortit deux minutes plus tard, traînant derrière elle une malle flottante et imposante. Elle la posa face à Florelia qui tint sa baguette prête. Tonks se recula légèrement et ouvrit la malle d'un mouvement de baguette.

Voyant qu'il ne se passait rien, tous se redressèrent légèrement pour voir l'intérieur de la malle. Florelia elle-même avait baissé sa garde, se demandant ce qu'on lui imposait.

- Restez vigilante, murmura Tonks en jetant un œil autour d'elle.

Ce fut là que Drago le remarqua. Le corps disloqué et sans vie de Florelia accroché au tableau noir. Son regard passa de nouveau rapidement sur la vrai Florelia qui regardait son double d'un air impassible. Puis un discret rictus de dédain apparut sur ses lèvres et elle leva sa baguette.

- _Riddikulus_, articula-t-elle clairement, faisant ainsi comprendre à tout le monde que ce n'était qu'un épouvantard.

Le corps s'anima soudain, la tête ensanglanté et pratiquement défoncé se releva, et le corps se mit à faire des mouvements bizarre, tel un pantin mal dirigé. La salle explosa de rire. Tonks fit un mouvement de baguette et l'épouvantard retourna dans sa malle, tandis que Florelia retournait à sa place, à côté d'Hermione.

- Très bien Miss Carrow, cinq points pour Gryffondor. Mais vous auriez pu l'informuler.

Le cour continua ensuite, sans que personne, ou presque, ne s'étonna de la signification de l'épouvantard de Florelia. Pourtant, il n'était pas banal aux yeux de Drago. Le fait que Florelia ait peur de sa propre mort était naturel, mais que cela soit sa plus grande peur, au dessus de tout autre, était étrange. Lui-même avait plus peur de se retrouver face à face avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres que de mourir.

- Mr Malefoy, à vous.

Drago fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix du professeur, et il s'avança vers elle. Elle lui sourit et lui demanda :

- Que feriez vous si vous vous trouviez face à des Détraqueurs ?

Drago eu une vision furtive de quelque chose de grand, brillant et emplie de bonheur fonçant droit sur lui, de la voix de son père parlant d'une audience disciplinaire où il avait été question d'un sort en particulier, puis …

- J'incanterais un Patronus.

Priant Merlin qu'elle ne lui en demande pas plus, il attendit le verdict.

- Seriez-vous capable de m'en faire un ?

Drago fut étonné qu'elle le lui demande et préféra répondre non plutôt que de se gaufrer lamentablement.

- Aucune importance, lui assura-t-elle avec un sourire. De toute façon, nous l'apprendrons cette année.

Drago soupira imperceptiblement.

- Dix points pour Serpentard, vous pouvez vous rasseoir Mr Malefoy.

Il ne se fit pas prier, et Tonks se tourna vers Harry.

- En parlant de Patronus, Mr Potter, des rumeurs au Ministère laissaient penser que vous étiez capable d'en faire apparaître un corporel.

Drago vit Harry avoir un sourire triste puis il se leva et incanta tout doucement :

- _Spero patronum_.

Un immense cerf de couleur argentée apparut au milieu de la salle, sous les regards envieux des autres élèves. Blaise lui-même semblait impressionné.

Le cerf fit quelques pas dans la salle, et Drago eut la surprise de le voir s'avancer vers lui. Il lança un regard étonné à Harry, mais celui-ci, les sourcils froncés, ne lâchait pas son Patronus du regard. Le cerf s'arrêta devant Drago, le regarda droit dans les yeux, puis il se volatilisa.

Tous avaient observés la scène avec intérêt, et Drago et Harry échangèrent une œillade étonnée et abasourdie qui n'échappa à personne.

- Bien Mr Potter, je vous accorde dix points pour votre magnifique Patronus. Mr Weasley, vous êtes le suivant.

Drago ne prêta aucune attention à ce que faisait Ron, et réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Pourquoi le Patronus d'Harry avait-il réagi ainsi ? Et selon toute vraisemblance, sans que Harry lui-même ne sache ce qu'il se passait, comme si le Patronus avait pris l'initiative tout seul. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Une réponse à ses questions ? Que Harry avait peut-être finalement autant envie que lui de tenter une entente cordiale, pour voir ce que cela allait donner ? Ou était-ce seulement un coup du hasard, sans vraiment de signes quelconques ? Et les autres qu'allaient-ils penser de tout cela ? Drago savait qu'ils avaient aperçu le regard échangé, sans animosité. Cela allait-il changer quelque chose ?

La cloche retentit, et Drago vit Blaise remonter l'allée pour récupérer ces affaires. Il avait été le dernier à passer devant le professeur Tonks.

Tous deux sortirent de la classe silencieusement, et se dirigèrent vers le cours d'Étude des Runes. Blaise ne le suivait pas, mais il avait pris l'habitude de l'accompagner et de l'attendre hors de la classe. Il était plus sûr pour eux de circuler ensemble que seuls. Drago remarqua qu'Hermione suivait le même chemin et que Florelia l'accompagnait. Jetant un œil autour de lui, il remarqua qu'ils étaient seuls dans le couloir et ralentit l'allure, permettant aux filles de les rattraper.

- Tu as pris ce cours là, Lia ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Oui, lui sourit-elle, histoire de garder un oeil sur toi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, les runes ça me connaît, je les ai étudiées pendant que j'étais . . . En Australie.

Drago eut un sourire discret. C'était le mot pour désigner la période de la vie de Florelia où elle avait été élevée par les Carrow puis par le Maître.

- Il faut que je te prévienne, commença-t-il, qu'il y a des gens qui s'intéressent à toi à Serpentard.

- Comment ça ?

- Ils ont fait le rapprochement entre ton nom de famille et celui de tes parents adoptifs, fit Blaise avec une grimace. Et Nott a bien l'intention de découvrir pourquoi tu possèdes le même nom que les frères Carrow. Quand il en aura parlé au Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu pourras dire adieu à ta couverture.

- Tu aurais dû changer de nom de famille, non ? S'étonna Hermione. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas fait ?

- Pour une simple raison : je veux qu'il sache. Je veux qu'il sache que je me suis bel et bien retournée contre lui, et je veux qu'il se casse la tête à comprendre pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai fait, quand est-ce que j'ai changé d'avis, et quel mal est-ce que cela va lui apporter.

Son sourire était froid, et son regard haineux.

Drago ne comprenait pas l'animosité qu'elle avait envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. D'après son récit, il ne lui avait jamais vraiment fait de mal, en tout cas, pas physique. Alors pourquoi le haïssait-elle autant ? Que lui avait-il fait de si douloureux, pour qu'elle ait ce regard si emplie de mauvais sentiments ?

- Tu as fait exprès alors ? S'exclama Blaise abasourdi. Tu cherches quoi ? La mort ?

- Il ne me tuera pas, Blaise, répondit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde alors qu'ils se préparaient à entrer en cours. Je lui suis beaucoup trop précieuse pour qu'il me voie morte. Ce qu'il me ferait si il me mettait la main dessus par contre, serait pire que de mourir. Et je sais de quoi je parle.

* * *

_Alors, rassurés ? Vous voyez, Florelia ne court aucun danger . . . pour l'instant. _

_Au prochain chapitre, les horcruxes reviendront nous faire un petit coucou, et nous continuerons la lecture de l'album souvenir de Sirius. ;-)_

_A mercredi prochain ! _

_Bisous !_

_**P.S : Pour ceux qui lisent Satané Potion, je tiens à dire qu'il ne faut pas s'attendre à un chapitre dans les jours qui viennent. je ne l'ai même pas encore commencé, et je préfère réfléchir clairement à ce que je vais y mettre, car je ne veux pas louper ce chapitre là. Donc patience.**_


	19. Où elle se dévoile peu à peu

_Bonjour ! _

_Pour cette semaine, comme promis mercredi dernier, vous aurez droit à un horcruxe ( on va enfin avancer un peu ) et à l'album souvenir de Sirius. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Où elle se dévoile peu à peu**

Assis dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune en compagnie de Ron, Harry attendait le retour de Florelia et d'Hermione. Les deux filles étaient montées deux heures plus tôt, faisant semblant d'aller dormir, pendant que les garçons attendaient qu'ils soient seuls pour leur dire de revenir. Harry avait envoyé un message à Hermione par l'intermédiaire des pièces qui avaient servi à l'AD deux ans auparavant, et les deux jeunes hommes s'impatientaient. Cela faisait déjà plus de dix minutes qu'Hermione avait dû recevoir le message !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles attendent ?! Râla Ron. Il ne leur faut quand même pas autant de temps pour enfiler une robe de chambre !

Harry était entièrement d'accord.

Soudain, comme en réponse à leurs prières, un bruit attira leur attention vers l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des filles. Leurs deux amies descendaient précipitamment l'escalier en colimaçon, l'air légèrement essoufflé, Hermione portant sa robe de chambre hermétiquement fermé, et Florelia vêtu d'un ample tee-short et d'un pantalon de sport.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ? Demanda Harry en se levant, intrigué par leur comportement et leurs regards soupçonneux en direction de l'escalier.

- Lavande, répondit simplement Hermione, les sourcils froncés. Elle ne voulait pas nous laisser redescendre, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard meurtrier en direction de Ron qui se fit tout petit dans son fauteuil.

- Il y a un risque qu'elle vous suive ? S'inquiéta Harry.

- Je ne pense pas, répondit Florelia. Mais on n'a pas intérêt à trop traîner pour plus de sécurité.

Harry acquiesça brièvement de la tête puis se rassit dans son fauteuil alors que les deux filles partageaient le canapé face à la cheminée.

- Kreattur, appela Harry.

Avec un craquement sonore, un elfe de maison laid, ne prenant visiblement pas soin de lui apparut devant le feu allumé, et s'inclina légèrement, comme avec ironie, devant Harry.

- Le maître a appelé Kreattur, dit-il distinctement, puis ajoutant légèrement plus bas mais de manière toujours audible : le voilà encore avec la vermine, et en voilà une nouvelle que Kreattur ne connaît pas. Oh comme Kreattur a honte de son nouveau maître, tellement honte, que dirait ma maîtresse si elle me voyait …

- C'est bon, on a compris le coupa sèchement Harry, n'en pouvant plus des éternelles plaintes de l'elfe. Kreattur, j'ai quelques questions à te poser, et je t'ordonne de me répondre et de me dire la vérité.

L'elfe lui lança un regard torve et répondit :

- Kreattur obéit aux ordres du maître.

Puis ajoutant de nouveau tout bas :

- Quel maître abominable, oh oui, même le traître Sirius n'était pas aussi ...

Exaspéré pas tous les marmonnements de la créature, Harry s'écria :

- Arrête ! A partir d'aujourd'hui, en ma présence, tu n'auras le droit que de me répondre.

Harry savait que c'était radical et totalement dictateur mais il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre l'elfe insulter ses amis toutes les cinq secondes.

- Bien Maître, répondit docilement l'elfe.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel tous s'attendaient à entendre quelques marmonnements mais seules les lèvres de Kreattur bougeaient, sans prononcer un mot.

- Bien, souffla Harry, soulagé. Kreattur, quand nous avons fait le ménage square Grimmaurd il y a deux ans, nous avons jeté certaines affaires. Nous savons que tu as récupéré quelques unes d'entre elles et je veux savoir si tu as en ta possession un médaillon frappé d'un serpent.

Harry ne mentionna pas le fait que c'était le jeune Regulus Black qui l'avait apporté, ou que le bijou avait appartenu à Salazar Serpentard, préférant tenir l'elfe dans l'ignorance. Il les avait déjà trahis une première fois, il pouvait très bien recommencer.

L'elfe resta voûté, ne répondant pas, ses yeux fuyant toute personne présente dans la pièce. Enfin, il répondit, hésitant :

- Kreattur n'a rien pris, rien dans la maison de sa maîtresse, rien qui n'ait pas appartenu à Mrs Black et qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu voir partir dans les ordures.

- Là n'est pas la réponse à la question que je t'ai posée.

Un soupir sur sa droite attira son attention. Florelia s'était assise sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et regardait, exaspérée, l'elfe qui refusait de répondre convenablement.

- Ca n'irait pas plus vite de le mettre sous Imperium ? Demanda-t-elle.

Deux étranglements horrifiés jaillirent, mais Harry ne dit rien. Il avait lui aussi brièvement songé à cette possibilité si l'elfe ne coopérait pas.

- Lia, rouspéta Hermione alors que l'elfe comprenant de quoi on parlait prenait une intéressante couleur verdâtre, nous n'avons pas le droit . . .

- Ce que le ministère ignore ne peut pas nous faire de mal, coupa la jeune fille en fusillant Hermione du regard. Ne veux-tu donc pas mettre fin à cette guerre ? L'elfe nous empêche de faire ce que nous devons faire, et je n'aurai aucun scrupule à le soumettre à l'Imperium si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

- Tu ne peux rien faire sans l'accord de son maître, donc d'Harry, fit Hermione avec un léger air victorieux. Et Harry ne permettrait pas …

Harry lança un léger regard sur l'elfe qui semblait se rassurer et eut une idée.

- Non Hermione, interrompit-il la jeune fille sans lâcher l'elfe du regard. Si nous devons recourir à ce Sortilège, nous le ferons. Je donnerai l'autorisation à Lia de soumettre Kreattur à l'Imperium, s'il le faut.

Kreattur fut horrifié de ce qu'il venait de dire, et Ron et Hermione prirent un air scandalisé en entendant Harry. Seul Florelia avait un regard curieux, comme si elle ne le croyait pas réellement.

Harry se leva de son siège et s'avança de Kreattur devant lequel il s'agenouilla pour avoir le visage au même niveau que le sien.

- Je ne t'aime pas Kreattur, dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux, et l'inverse est aussi vrai. Tu sais que je n'hésiterai pas à te faire souffrir pour avoir ce que je veux. Maintenant, si tu ne souhaites pas avoir à faire à Florelia, je te conseille de faire ce que je te dis. Avec une chance de récompense en échange.

Kreattur sembla hésiter quelques instants, son regard flottant de Florelia à Harry, en passant quelques fois sur Hermione qui semblait prête à prendre la défense de Kreattur, quitte à s'opposer à son meilleur ami.

Harry savait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de l'elfe. Il ne connaissait pas suffisamment son nouveau maître pour savoir si il était capable de demander à Florelia de faire ça, et il hésitait grandement. Mais pour Harry, tout se jouait ici. Si l'elfe pensait qu'il n'hésiterait pas, il dirait tout ce qu'il savait et ils auraient gagné la partie. Mais si il pensait que Harry n'était vraiment pas du genre à torturer un elfe de maison, alors ils auraient perdu, car jamais Harry ne soumettrait Kreattur au sortilège Imperium, quoi qu'il venait de dire.

- Il y a, commença l'elfe en baissant les yeux de nouveau et en s'inclina devant Harry, un bijou que Kreattur a gardé pour lui. Il a vu le fils indigne Sirius le mettre à la poubelle, et Kreattur n'était pas d'accord, alors que monsieur Regulus avait eu tant de mal à le trouver. Alors Kreattur l'a gardé et l'a toujours gardé avec lui car monsieur Regulus tenait beaucoup à cet objet et qu'il n'a pas pu faire ce qu'il voulait faire avant de mourir.

Harry résista à l'envie d'afficher un sourire vainqueur, puis il dit :

- Va chercher ce bijou Kreattur et apporte le moi.

L'elfe hésita. Harry savait qu'il hésitait entre obéir à son nouveau maître et a déshonorer la mémoire de Monsieur Regulus. Enfin il transplana et Harry se releva, croisant le regard furieux d'Hermione, celui abasourdi de Ron et scrutateur de Florelia.

- Je n'aurais jamais permis à Florelia de torturer Kreattur, rassura Harry, mais ça il ne le savait pas.

Florelia éclata de rire.

- Je me doutais que tu bluffais, dit-elle. Nom d'un chaudron Harry, tu devrais te mettre au poker !

Ron eut un léger sourire en coin soulagé à la remarque de Florelia, mais Hermione continuait à bouder.

- N'empêche que toi Lia, tu ne semblais pas être en train de bluffer, assura-t-elle.

- Parce que ce n'était pas le cas, fit Florelia très sérieusement. J'ai déjà fait pire que soumettre un elfe à l'Imperium alors il n'y a rien qui m'aurait empêchée de le faire. A part l'interdiction d'Harry, comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer.

Un silence lourd plana durant quelques minutes pendant lequel Florelia et Hermione se regardèrent en chien de fusil alors qu'Harry et Ron ne savaient où se mettre et que faire.

- Comment peux-tu dire de telles choses, fit Hermione avec une voix tremblante, sans même sourciller ?

Florelia demeura impassible, mais Harry remarqua ses poings à nouveau serrés à l'extrême, comme avec le choixpeau.

- Je crois qu'il y a une chose que tu as oubliée, Hermione, gronda-t-elle en se levant. J'ai été élevée comme une Mangemort par les Carrow, puis par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il m'a enseigné des sorts et des maléfices que tu n'oserais même pas imaginer dans tes cauchemars les plus hideux, ou dans tes rêves le plus fous. Hermione, je suis loin d'être la gentille fille toute douce que tu te plais à chercher en moi, et si je devais faire du mal pour réussir à anéantir Lord Voldemort, sache que je n'hésiterais pas un seul instant. De plus, on ne peut pas dire que faire souffrir Kreattur soit vraiment un problème : je te rappelle tout de même qu'à cause de lui, le parrain d'Harry est mort !

Hermione cligna des yeux sous la surprise. Qui fut moindre que celle d'Harry.

Jamais encore jusqu'à maintenant Florelia n'avait fait ne serait-ce qu'allusion à Sirius. Elle avait pourtant dormi dans sa maison, mangé à sa table, mais jamais le nom de Sirius Black n'avait été ne serait-ce que murmuré en sa présence. Et pourtant, là, elle savait qu'il avait été assassiné, que Kreattur y avait joué un infime rôle sans importance, et qu'en plus il avait été le parrain d'Harry.

- Ce n'était pas la faute de Kreattur ! S'écria soudain Hermione. C'était de notre faute à tous, on aurait dû comprendre que Sirius n'était pas là-bas ! Kreattur n'a rien fait, c'était la faute aux sorciers.

- Oh pitié Hermione, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Albus ! Cria à son tour Florelia, perdant elle aussi toute retenue. « Si les sorciers l'avait correctement traité, si on lui avait donné plus de respect, il aurait été moins méchant » et blablabla et blablabla ! Mais ouvre les yeux Hermione, Kreattur est foncièrement méchant ! C'est en lui, comme le mal et la cruauté font entièrement partie du caractère de Voldemort ! Qu'attends-tu donc de gens tels qu'eux ?!

Suite à ça, le silence revint, un silence qui sonna étrangement aux oreilles d'Harry. Adossé au feu qui lui brûlait pratiquement l'échine, il n'osait faire un bruit ou un mouvement, tout comme Ron, de peur que la rage de l'une ou l'autre des jeunes femmes ne se retourne contre lui. Florelia et Hermione se regardaient, la rage faisant perler les larmes dans leurs yeux. Hermione avait la mâchoire douloureusement crispée, et Harry sentait qu'elle avait envie de sauter à bas de son fauteuil. Florelia elle, était debout, faisant courageusement face à la meilleure amie d'Harry, les poings toujours aussi serrés, comme si elle résistait à l'envie de la frapper. Seul son visage lui était inaccessible : Florelia avait tourné la tête vers les escaliers du dortoir, penchée vers le sol.

- Excuse-moi, Hermione, chuchota soudainement Florelia au milieu des bruits de craquement des bûches brûlant dans la cheminée en relevant la tête. Je sais pertinemment que j'ai tort, mais tu ne _peux pas _nier que Kreattur a joué un rôle dans la mort de Sirius Black. Bien entendu, si il avait obéi aux ordres d'Albus, jamais Bellatrix ne l'aurait assassiné, mais tous ceux qui se sont battus lors de la Première Guerre ont ça en eux : l'envie quasi bestiale de se battre contre les Mangemorts. On ne peut décemment pas en vouloir à Sirius Black d'avoir voulu protéger l'enfant de ses meilleurs amis et de s'être rendu au Département des Mystères.

Elle baissa à nouveau la tête, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle sembla indécise durant quelques instants, puis elle coura vers les escaliers et les grimpa à toute vitesse. Harry entendit une porte claquer. Seuls les reniflements d'Hermione brisaient le silence qui se trouvait de nouveau de retour.

- Hermione ? Appela Ron, hésitant. Est-ce que ça va aller ?

Un reniflement plus long que le précédent suivit d'un ridicule " oui " lui répondit. Ron et Harry échangèrent une œillade, mais ils ne purent rien se dire car Kreattur revint à ce moment-là. Harry le vit remarquer avec soulagement l'absence de Florelia, puis il s'approcha de lui.

- Voilà ce qu'a demandé le maître, fit Kreattur en tendant à Harry sa paume ouverte où était posé un lourd médaillon d'or frappé d'un serpent.

N'en croyant pas ses yeux, Harry avança une main tremblante vers le médaillon de Serpentard et l'attrapa par la chaîne enroulée autour du lourd bijou. Le médaillon fut suspendu au dessus du sol, et Harry le regarda se balancer, comme hypnotisé.

Enfin !

Après le sacrifice de Dumbledore, enfin il l'avait ! Il sentait l'excitation parcourir ses veines et faire battre son cœur au delà de la moyenne acceptable, et avait remarqué que Hermione et Ron étaient eux aussi hypnotisés par le bijou qu'il avait en sa possession à présent.

- Merci Kreattur, dit-il en rangeant le médaillon dans la poche arrière de son jean. Maintenant, chose promise, chose due. Je t'ai promis une récompense en échange et je tiendrai parole. Si tu le souhaites Kreattur, je te rends ta liberté et tu pourras aller dans la famille de ton choix …

- Harry ! s'écria fortement Hermione, avertisseuse.

- … ou bien retourner square Grimmaurd, avec les membres de l'Ordre à qui je demanderai de te laisser aller et venir comme tu le souhaites, dans la maison, continua Harry, faisant fi de l'intervention de son amie.

Kreattur sembla ne pas en revenir, et murmura :

- Vous me proposez de me libérer, de ne plus être mon maître ?

- Oui, mais si tu souhaites changer de famille, je me retrouverai dans l'obligation de t'effacer la mémoire. Tu comprends que je ne peux pas te laisser partir avec tout ce que tu sais. Tu as déjà fait bien assez de mal comme ça.

Kreattur hésita quelques instants, passa son regard sur Harry dont le visage était impassible, Hermione qui attendait la réponse de l'elfe avec anxiété et Ron qui regardait la scène curieux de savoir ce qu'allait dire l'elfe.

- J'aimerais retourner dans la maison de ma maîtresse, Harry Potter, et y mourir, comme tous les elfes de maisons de ma famille avant moi.

- Bien, fit Harry soupirant imperceptiblement. J'écrirai une lettre que tu remettras à Remus Lupin qui vit square Grimmaurd, quand tu te rendras là-bas. Je te dirai quand tu pourras partir. Il faut d'abord que j'en parle à la directrice.

Kreattur s'inclina devant Harry puis disparut dans un " pop" sonore. Harry ressortit alors le médaillon de sa poche et le tint devant lui le bras tendu. Maintenant restait plus qu'à savoir comment le détruire.

****

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Assis sur son lit, Drago essayait tant bien que mal de rédiger son devoir de Runes. Jamais encore le professeur ne leur avait donné un sujet aussi épineux à analyser, ni un texte aussi long à traduire. Heureusement qu'ils avaient quelques jours devant eux pour le terminer.

Passant une main lasse et fatiguée dans ses cheveux, il posa sa plume et s'étira. Il ignorait quelle heure il était, mais voyant qu'aucun des garçons n'était encore remonter, il se doutait qu'il n'était pas si tard que ça. Alors pourquoi cette soudaine envie de sommeil ?

Question stupide. Il le savait parfaitement. Ce matin, il avait eu deux heures de Métamorphose, cours dispensé par sa mère pour la première fois aux septièmes années. Elle n'avait paru nullement déboussolée par ce fait et avait entamé un joli petit discours en entrant dans sa classe miraculeusement silencieuse, sur son arrivée ici, annonçant qu'elle espérait pourvoir garder ce poste aussi longtemps qu'elle le pourrait. Bien entendu, Drago savait depuis des années que sa mère avait toujours eu un faible pour la métamorphose, bien qu'il n'ait jamais su d'où elle le tenait. Quand on voyait sa mère traiter avec autant d'amour son jardin fleuri, on pensait plutôt automatiquement que c'était la botanique son truc.

Et pourtant, ce matin-là, elle leur prouva à tous qu'elle était bel et bien douée pour la Métamorphose, allant même jusqu'à leur faire une démonstration. C'est ainsi que Blaise se retrouva subitement transformé en un grand labrador noir qui fit s'attendrir les filles de Gryffondor. Drago avait même vu Parkinson esquisser une moitié de sourire, c'était pour dire. Après ça, Blaise avait retrouvé sa forme originelle et Narcissa avait entamé son cours sur un sujet qui avait très attiré Drago : les Animagi.

Depuis qu'il savait que son lointain cousin Sirius Black avait été un Animagus, il était anormalement intéressé par cette branche de la magie. Pouvoir se transformer à volonté en un totem représentait à ses yeux une liberté infini qu'il n'avait pas. Si il avait été un Animagus, il aurait pu se faufiler hors du dortoir et se promener sans crainte dans les couloirs de Poudlard, comme il avait toujours aimé le faire lorsqu'il avait besoin d'être seul et de réfléchir.

Drago réfléchit à la forme qu'il aurait prise si il était devenu un Animagus. Pas une fouine, pensa-t-il en étouffant un frisson. Depuis qu'il avait été métamorphosé en cet animal par le faux Maugrey, il haïssait cette bête. Non, il se voyait plutôt en un animal plein de classe, quelque chose de gros, de majestueux, comme une panthère ou un tigre. Des neiges de préférence. Il adorait le blanc. Et le tigre de Sibérie était l'animal parfait à ses yeux. Souple, discret, fier, comme tout bon Malefoy.

Un mouvement près de la porte du dortoir attira son attention et il jeta un regard dans la direction de Blaise qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

- T'as déjà attaqué tes devoirs, remarqua le métis avec un air défaitiste.

Drago savait ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il avait toujours préféré être en avance dans son travail et ça exaspérait Blaise qui lui faisait toujours ses leçons à la dernière minute.

- Ne commençons pas cette discussion, tu sais très bien qu'elle est sans fin, renchérit Drago en trempant sa plume dans l'encrier pour retourner à son devoir de Runes.

- Ouais, je sais, fit Blaise en s'asseyant sur son lit, l'album-souvenir de Sirius black à la main. Mais Harry, Ron et Hermione nous attendent dans la Salle sur Demande pour finir de découvrir ce merveilleux objet.

Drago releva la tête si vite qu'il faillit s'en briser la nuque.

- Ils nous attendent ? Maintenant ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Oui.

Drago rangea rapidement ses affaires dans son sac et suivit Blaise dehors. Ils passèrent dans une salle commune surpeuplée, et Drago vit du coin de l'œil le reste des 7ème année se prélasser dans les canapés de cuir devant le feu de la cheminée. Il remarqua aussi qu'ils étaient épiés, certes discrètement, mais pas assez pour que l'héritier Malefoy ne s'en aperçoive pas. Enfin, héritier . . . Fallait le dire très vite. Il y avait très peu de chance que son père le considère encore un tant soit peu comme son fils après ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières semaines.

Blaise et lui passèrent par le mur cachant la salle commune des Serpentard et atterrirent dans un couloir des cachots plutôt frais.

- Ils nous attendent depuis longtemps ? Demanda Drago en s'emmitouflant dans sa cape, regrettant de ne pas avoir pris son écharpe.

- Non, ils devraient arriver en même temps que nous à peu près. Harry vient de m'envoyer sa réponse par hibou.

Drago hocha docilement la tête, ses pensées ailleurs qu'en compagnie de son ami. A l'entente du prénom Harry, il s'était souvenu de ce qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui, de la tension qu'il avait remarqué au sein du trio. Toute la journée, les trois amis avait semblé marcher sur des œufs, surtout quand Florelia était avec eux. Il avait aussi très bien remarqué la cordialité fraîche qui régnait entre les deux jeunes filles, et s'était demandé ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans l'intimité de la tour des Gryffondor.

- On y est, s'exclama soudain Blaise.

Tous deux regardèrent le pan de mur nu et Blaise se tourna vers son ami.

- Je crois que . . . Enfin, l'année dernière tu t'en servais souvent, alors . . .

Drago ne le laissa pas aller plus loin et commença à passer devant le mur en pensant très fort " je veux un lieu ou nous pouvons nous réunir pour discuter sans être dérangés ". Au bout du troisième passage qu'il fit, une porte de bois simple apparut, arrachant un sourire victorieux au blond. Restait plus qu'à voir à quoi ressemblait l'intérieur. Il poussa la porte et pénétra dans la pièce, immédiatement suivit par Blaise.

Le petit salon qui s'offrait à ses yeux était de forme ronde. Un magnifique feu s'alluma dans la cheminée au moment où il posa un pied sur le tapis persan blanc, et illumina la pièce lui permettant de la découvrir. La cheminée lui faisait face, et entre lui et l'antre se dressait une table basse ronde en verre, entourée d'un large canapé d'angle suffisant pour accueillir les personnes se réunissant ce soir-là. Tout autour de la pièce, accrochés aux murs, différents tableaux peints représentaient des lieux bien connus du monde magique anglais. Là, le Chemin de Traverse, là Poudlard et son parc, ici une rue de Pré au Lard . . . Le tout était coloré en une teinte beige clair, souligné de quelques traits de bois foncé qu'il reconnut comme du merisier. L'ensemble conférait une sensation de douceur, de sécurité, que Drago se souvenait avoir ressenti pour la dernière fois lorsqu'il était encore au manoir Malefoy, avant toute cette histoire.

- Nous serons très bien ici, fit une voix appréciatrice du côté de la porte.

Drago se tourna rapidement pour vérifier que la voix appartenait bien à Hermione. Effectivement elle venait d'entrer dans la pièce suivie par Ron et Harry, ce dernier refermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui. Drago le vit faire entrer discrètement quelque chose de fluide dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier mais il ne s'y attarda pas. Il savait parfaitement que c'était sa précieuse cape d'invisibilité.

Un silence empli de malaise s'installa, et aucun d'entre eux ne sembla prêt à faire le moindre mouvement . . .

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne se réveille et soupire. Elle dépassa Drago et Blaise et s'installa confortablement sur le canapé, occupant son centre. Drago la regarda faire, médusé et légèrement amusé. Elle ne manquait vraiment pas de cran, elle était toujours la première à prendre l'initiative, surtout dans les moments plutôt difficiles.

Il fut le second à bouger, la rejoignant alors qu'elle lui adressait un sourire resplendissant. Il fut très vite suivi par Harry, Ron et Blaise. Drago se retrouva saucissonné entre Hermione et son meilleur ami, ce qui ne le dérangea pas. Il aurait eut du mal à rester stoïque si il s'était retrouvé à côté d'Harry.

Blaise sortit l'album sans un mot et le donna à Harry qui le prit avec un petit sourire. Ca devait être dur pour lui, pensa Drago, de voir autant de choses de la vie d'une personne décédée qu'il avait aimée. Lui-même ne savait pas si il aurait pu supporter quelque chose d'aussi douloureux.

Harry ouvrit enfin l'album sur la page où ils s'étaient tous arrêtés, et ils se penchèrent à nouveau pour contempler les quatre photos.

Les deux premières représentant les deux jeunes femmes étaient identiques à ce que Drago avait déjà pu observer quelques jours auparavant. Lily Evans et son amie, Alyssa Grytalié, assise dans l'herbe souriant à l'objectif, la seconde jeune femme changeant brutalement d'aspect sur la deuxième photographie.

Connaissant déjà par cœur ces deux-là, Drago entreprit de porter son attention sur les deux autres photographies de la page droite.

La première représentait à nouveau les maraudeurs, mais plus vieux, âgés d'approximativement de dix-sept, dix-huit ans. Ils étaient dans ce que Drago devina être la salle commune des Gryffondor, rapport aux couleurs rouge et or des meubles et des murs. Sirius Black était assis dans un fauteuil défoncé, James Potter dans le même siège mais en face de lui, séparé par une table basse recouverte de parchemins et de déchets de nourritures et de boissons. Remus Lupin était dans le canapé en face de l'objectif discutant aimablement avec Peter Pettigrow. Seulement les quatre garçons n'étaient pas seuls. La jeune Lily Evans étaient assise sur l'accoudoir du siège de Potter Senior, tentant visiblement d'instaurer une distance de sécurité entre eux. Curieusement, la jeune femme adressait un magnifique sourire à la personne prenant la photo, et Drago comprit que c'était Alyssa Grytalié qui était derrière l'appareil.

Sur la dernière photographie, l'ambiance même du cliché changeait. La photo avait été prise dans le parc enneigé de Poudlard, et tous étaient étroitement emmitouflés dans leurs capes et leurs écharpes. Trois des quatre maraudeurs ( James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin ) se tenaient par les épaules, souriant allègrement, alors que devant eux étaient agenouillées Lily Evans et Alyssa Grytalié, elles aussi souriantes.

Malgré lui, Drago reporta son attention sur la mystérieuse jeune femme. Elle semblait plus ouverte, plus heureuse sur cette photographie, comparée à l'autre, celle où on la voyait pour la première fois avec sa nouvelle apparence. Ses longs cheveux étaient nattés et elle tenait son amie par la taille, se retenant visiblement à elle pour ne pas s'affaler par terre.

Il ne put continuer de regarder plus encore car la page avait été tournée. Soudain, la voix d'Harry retentit dans la pièce silencieuse, commençant à lire le long paragraphe écrit de la main de Sirius Black :

__

- 1er février 1978. Il s'est passé tellement de choses ces dernières semaines que je me devais de les écrire pour pouvoir faire le tri dans mes pensées. Je crois n'avoir jamais été autant paumé de toute ma vie. Tout s'est enclenché de telle manière que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer et les évènements se sont succédés les uns aux autres. Tout a été tellement rapide qu'aujourd'hui encore, j'ai l'impression de nager en plein rêve. Mais le plus simple serait de tout reprendre dans l'ordre chronologique.

Toute cette histoire a débuté lorsque nous sommes rentrés des vacances de Noël, lors du banquet de rentrée. On venait de nous annoncer qu'un bal aurait lieu pour la St Valentin, et Cornedrue, fidèle à lui-même, à invité Evans à l'accompagner. La réplique cinglante ne s'est pas faite attendre, comme à son habitude, mais ensuite, quelque chose d'incroyable est arrivé. Il y a eut ce rire, ce petit rire cristallin que je n'avais jamais entendu, et je me suis retourné pour savoir qui se moquait de mon ami. Il y avait là une jeune femme que je n'avais encore jamais vue à Poudlard en six ans d'existence. Une véritable inconnue. Très belle. Immensément belle devrais-je dire d'ailleurs. De longs cheveux châtains aux reflets couleurs miel lui tombaient jusqu'aux reins en une douce cascade. Un regard améthyste envoûtant et un corps à la couleur du pain au chocolat doré. Cette fille dégageait une sensualité incroyable. C'est alors que James n'a pas aimé qu'elle se moque de lui et lui a alors demandé qui elle était. C'est fut Evans qui lui répondit (avec sa gentillesse habituelle) qu'il, je cite, " n'avait beau qu'avoir une moitié de cerveau ", il pouvait tout de même reconnaître sa camarde de classe, Alyssa Grytalié. Inutile d'ajouter que nous en sommes tous tombés sur le cul. J'avais vu Grytalié le jour de notre départ, deux semaines auparavant dans le hall, et elle était normale à ce moment-là, c'est à dire brune, petite, légèrement boulotte et avec un regard chocolat tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Remus, ramena alors son grain de sel et il lui fit ses condoléances pour la mort de sa mère. Elle est partie en courant, Evans à ses bottes, tentant de la rattraper. Devant notre surprise, Lunard nous expliqua alors que la mère de Grytalié avait été assassinée le 23 Décembre sur le Chemin de Traverse de la main de Vous-Savez-Qui alors qu'elle faisait ses achats avec sa fille. Cela nous a choqués, cela va sans dire, mais ça n'expliquait pas le changement physique de Grytalié, subitement transformée en bombe sexuelle. Lunard nous promit de mener sa petite enquête.

Les résultats qu'il obtint au fil des jours furent minimes, et à part nous mettre à dos - plus que d'habitude - les deux amies, nous n'avions rien de nouveau. Ce fut finalement moi, par un heureux hasard, qui réussit à soutirer deux ou trois informations à Alyssa. Elle m'était rentrée dedans au détour d'un couloir, en pleurs et après une petite conversation, m'avait proposé de tout me raconter. Seulement, cela dut attendre car elle passa ce samedi matin-là dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Quand nous la revîmes le midi même, elle nous annonça qu'elle ne pouvait nous accorder plus de temps car elle avait à nouveau rendez-vous avec Albus (comme elle le dit elle-même), juste après le déjeuner. Elle n'est rentrée que le soir même, et je n'oublierai jamais cette scène de toute ma vie. Elle est arrivée en plein milieu du dîner par l'une des cheminées de la Grande Salle, baguette à la main, les joues rougies par les pleurs, son uniforme déchiré et noirci. Elle avait semblé hagarde, totalement perdue et à peine le professeur Dumbledore a-t-il eut le temps de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé qu'elle poussa un cri terrible qui me glaça le sang. Elle s'est évanouie juste après.

Deux jours plus tard, elle était réveillée, et a fait ce qu'elle avait promis, nous a raconté à Remus, James, Peter, Lily et moi, ce qu'elle avait appris sur elle et sur le pourquoi de son changement. Voilà ce qu'elle nous a rapporté :

Harry s'interrompit à cet endroit, la gorge enrouée d'avoir trop lu, sans prendre son temps.

- Qui veut prendre la suite ? Demanda-t-il.

Drago tendit la main vers lui pour qu'il lui passe l'album.

Il le prit et Drago se retrouva à nouveau avec l'écriture de Sirius Black sous les yeux. Celle-ci était plus brouillonne que d'habitude, comme si il avait eu hâte de mettre ses mots sur le papier. Drago trouva l'endroit où Harry s'était arrêté et reprit :

- _Elle avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque un ouvrage où il était question d'une race peu connue, les Néphilims. Elle avait parcouru les quelques lignes qui y étaient présentes et ce qu'elle y avait découvert l'avait bouleversé, provoquant de ce fait notre rencontre le matin même. Suite à ça, elle avait demandé de plus amples explications au professeur Dumbledore qui lui avait arrangé un rendez-vous avec un homme travaillant au Ministère et qui serait bien plus à même de la renseigner. Cet homme, Moroz, lui avait alors montré un infime échantillon de ce peuple, caché au cœur du Ministère. Ces êtres, parfaits sur tous les points de vues, moral, physique et magique étaient du même sang qu'Alyssa. Sa mère avait fait peser sur elle un sortilège pour brider tout ce qui pouvait affirmer son appartenance à ce peuple, sortilège qui avait pris fin au moment de sa mort, révélant ainsi aux yeux de tous la véritable identité d'Alyssa. Grâce à Moroz et au livre, elle en avait su un peu plus sur ce peuple et découvert que Vous-Savez-Qui avait entrepris depuis de nombreuses années un génocide envers les Néphilims, souhaitant éradiquer de la surface de la Terre, toutes personnes appartenant à ce peuple qui, avec seulement quelques membres, pourraient tuer le mage noir. Alyssa en avait été bouleversée, et avait cherché plus d'informations. Moroz les lui donna, lui donnant même des informations sur sa mère qui avait travaillé avec lui, lui apprenant que sa mère était à moitié sorcière, moitié Néphilim, faisant d'Alyssa une sorcière au sang un quart Néphilim. Elle apprit aussi que sa mère avait coupé tout lien avec son peuple et que le père d'Alyssa était mort peu de temps après sa naissance, ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de pouvoir rencontrer quelque autres membres de sa famille. Après nous avoir raconté ce qu'elle savait sur les Néphilims, elle nous raconta ce qu'il s'était passé sur place pour qu'elle revienne dans un tel état. En rencontrant pour la première fois ces Néphilims au sang pur, une sorte de lien s'était créé entre eux, lui permettant de ressentir les émotions des autres. Malheureusement, au moment où elle quittait le Ministère, le mage noir était apparu avec des Mangemorts et elle avait dû se battre pour sa survie . . . Tout en évitant de succomber aux douleurs de la mort des Néphilims qu'elle ressentait. Son cri au milieu de la Grande Salle était dû à ça, nous apprit-elle. Elle avait ressenti au même instant, la mort de dix personnes. Son esprit n'avait pas supporté la douleur et l'horreur de la chose, d'où son évanouissement._

Drago fit une pause, car il sentait que c'était ce qu'il devait faire. Le jeune Black avait sauté une ligne, marquant de ce fait le changement dan son récit. Il reprit :

__

- Après ça, tout changea entre nous. Pour le plus grand bonheur de James qui se retrouvait à faire ami-ami avec Lily. Nous sommes à présent en parfaite entente avec elles, et je ne regrette rien. Elles sont toutes deux géniales, malgré les années de désaccord que nous avons eus, et certainement que tout cela est dû à la véritable Alyssa que nous découvrons peu à peu. Son caractère n'est plus le même, nous permettant de découvrir une jeune femme ouverte et rieuse, malgré les difficultés qu'elle a traversées. Au moment où j'écris ces lignes, elle est assise à côté de moi, dans la salle commune, les yeux fermés, tentant de faire remonter à la surface l'un ou l'autre de ses pouvoirs qu'elle espère découvrir très prochainement. Bien malgré moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder. Elle est si belle, et si désirable. Une invitation à la débauche. James dit que je suis amoureux et que c'est pour ça qu'elle ne sort jamais de mon esprit, qu'importe à quoi je pense. Peut-être dit-il vrai, je n'en sais rien. Mais j'ai hâte de voir ce que l'avenir nous réserve . . .

Drago s'arrêta là car suivait une autre série de photographies. Il passa le livre à Hermione assise au centre, comme cela, tout le monde pourrait voir celles-ci.

La première représentait le couple Lily Evans, James Potter, en tenue de soirée. Lui portait une robe de sorcier d'un bleu nuit au col et aux manches parsemés d'étoiles d'argents. Celle-ci s'ouvrait légèrement du pied gauche jusqu'au genou, dévoilant un pantalon noir. Sa compagne portait une longue robe beige à fines bretelles, dont le décolleté était travaillé. Le couple rayonnait, et Drago comprit qu'ils étaient ensemble. James Potter avait passé son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme en un geste possessif, et celle-ci avait une main posée sur la poitrine de son compagnon. Tous deux souriaient chaleureusement, leurs lèvres formant de temps à autres des mots que personne ne pouvaient entendre.

- Le bal de la St valentin, murmura Hermione.

Elle a totalement raison, pensa Drago.

Ces tenues étaient certainement dues à cette soirée exceptionnelle qui avait eu lieu vingt ans auparavant. Drago tourna son regard vers la photo suivante et découvrit un autre couple, lui aussi en tenue de soirée, celui de Sirius Black et d'Alyssa Grytalié. Le jeune Black portait une robe de sorcier noir aux col mao, manches et bas de robe tracés d'arabesques rouges. La fente qui remontait jusqu'à son genou laissait voir un jean noir qui faisait légèrement habillé, et une paire de chaussures vernies. Malgré tous ses préjugés sur les Gryffondor, Drago fut bien obligé d'avouer qu'il trouvait que Black avait une classe folle. Ses mèches brunes retombant légèrement sur son regard gris envoûtant lui donnaient un charme incommensurable . . . auquel sa compagne ne semblait pas insensible. Alyssa Grytalié portait une robe d'une coupe et d'un rouge très osé et sa coiffure sobre faisait un agréable contraste avec la robe de soirée légèrement coquine. Aux regards que se lançait le couple sur la photo, Drago comprit très vite qu'ils n'étaient pas que de simples amis. Un sentiment beaucoup plus fort transparaissait derrière cette image, quelque chose que lui-même, n'avait jamais ressentit.

Hermione tourna la page et il trouva encore deux photos, puis la page droite à nouveau emplie de l'écriture brouillonne et précipitée de Sirius Black.

La première photographie avait visiblement été prise bien après celle du bal. Les personnes présentes sur l'image était bien plus vieilles et un indice de taille laissait deviner que quelques années s'étaient déroulées : le ventre proéminent de Lily Evans, enceinte d'environ cinq à six mois. La femme était assise dans un jardin fleuri, son amie assise à côté d'elle, lui tenant la main. Toutes deux tiraient la langue à l'objectif, tout en souriant. De cette image sortait une impression de joie et de bonheur, comme si les deux femmes ne se trouvaient pas en plein milieu d'une guerre sanglante. Comment faisaient-elles ? Se demandait Drago, pour sembler si joyeuses alors qu'elles étaient conscientes de ce qu'il se passait dans le monde sorcier ?

La seconde photo avait été prise dans un salon simple mais meublé avec goût. Un canapé de cuir noir faisait face à un feu dont on voyait les reflets sur le cuir du meuble. Derrière le long canapé s'ouvrait une large baie vitrée par où l'on voyait tomber doucement la neige. Le meuble soutenait quatre hommes, les Maraudeurs, âgés d'approximativement d'une vingtaine d'années. Tous quatre souriaient allègrement à l'objectif un verre à la main et, pour Sirius Black, une guirlande rouge accrochée au cou.

Ce fut Blaise qui lut la suite, quand tous eurent fini de regarder les photographies tout leurs souls.

- _20 Avril 1980. Je viens de retrouver ce journal dans mes affaires d'école que j'avais reléguées dans un carton et ensuite ensevelies sous des tonnes d'autres cartons non importants Je viens tout juste de terminer de le relire, et l'envie subite m'a pris de le continuer, de raconter ce qu'il s'est ensuite passé. Mais en ai-je le droit ? Puis-je, sans me sentir coupable, continuer à raconter la vie d'Aly ? Tout ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite durant notre septième année, tout cela me semble si loin aujourd'hui. Surtout qu'Aly en a vu plus qu'elle n'aurait dû, comme nous tous d'ailleurs. Et elle a grandi bien avant nous. Sa seconde rencontre avec Voldemort à été le déclencheur de tout, de son envie de se battre, de sa joie de vivre, de son envie de nous protéger, au détriment même de sa propre sécurité. Cette rencontre, la bataille qu'elle a dû mener pendant des heures pour sauver sa vie, la lutte qu'elle a menée pour ne pas nous inquiéter . . . A-t-elle réellement cru que je n'avais rien vu ? Ses crises de colère subites, sans aucune raisons, qui ont commencé juste après son enlèvement ? A-t-elle réellement cru qu'aucun de nous n'avions remarqués la douleur dans ses yeux ? Pendant des semaines elle s'est battue avec elle-même, contre un adversaire qu'elle était la seule à voir. Lily a tenté des centaines de fois de lui en parler, James aussi, moi, Remus, même Peter a tenté de le faire, mais à chaque fois, elle sentait qu'on voulait lui parler d'un truc très sérieux, et elle s'en allait. Une fois Poudlard terminé, elle est redevenue celle que nous avions tous connue. Pourtant, au fond de moi, j'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas terminé. Il y a des fois - je pense qu'elle ne s'en rend pas compte - elle semble absente, loin de nous, loin de moi. Cela me brise le cœur, plus qu'elle ne pourrait l'imaginer. Je déteste être impuissant face à ces maux. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, on pourrait croire que tout va bien. Lily et James se sont mariés il y a un an, Lily est aujourd'hui enceinte de pratiquement six mois, nous avons tous un boulot, nous nous voyons encore régulièrement, les missions pour l'Ordre sont dangereuses, certes, mais nous nous débrouillons parfaitement. Mais il y a des choses, je le sens, qui se mettent en route, des choses qui vont faire mal . . ._

_Alyssa n'est pas à la maison. Elle est partie depuis le mois de Décembre, elle nous envoie de ses nouvelles de temps à autres. Son travail au Département des Mystères la passionne tellement qu'elle a accepté une mission de plusieurs mois autour du monde, avec aucune chance de nous revoir avant son retour. Je me demande comment elle a pris la nouvelle de la grossesse de Lily. . . Elle doit être particulièrement heureuse, elle qui chérit plus que tout au monde les bébés qui naissent, prouvant ainsi à la face du monde que Voldemort n'est pas le plus fort : il n' a pas le pouvoir d'empêcher à la vie de germer là où elle le souhaite._

_Avec ce passage, je mets les photos que je préfère. La prochaine fois que j'ouvrirai ce journal, j'y raconterai la naissance du premier représentant de la prochaine génération de Maraudeurs . . . En espérant que le suivant sera le mien._

_**The end ! Enfin, pour le chapitre ! lol**_

_**Par contre, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait une erreur au niveau des dates dans l'album. L'une des photos montre Alyssa avec Lily, enceinte de cinq à six mois. Cela ne devrait pas être possible parce qu'Alyssa est revenue de son voyage alors que Lily était enceinte de plus de sept mois, début Juin. Le paragraphe écrit de la main de Sirius qui suit le cliché est daté du mois d'Avril, alors vous n'avez qu'a imaginer que la photo a été rajouté après le retour d'Alyssa, et que Drago ne sait pas différencier un ventre de femme enceinte de six mois à celle de huit mois. Après tout, l'erreur est humaine ( y compris pour moi ).**_

_**J'espère que j'aurais été clair dans mes explications . . . mdr**_

_**A mercredi prochain les gens !**_

_**Bisous :x**_


	20. Où l'on trouve une solution

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_J'espère que vous allez tous super bien ! Ajourd'hui, il va se passer pleins de petites choses intéréssantes. Dont deux des plus mémorables : Un avancement en plus au niveau des horcruxes, et un petit affrontement Serpentard/Gryffondor._

_Bref, je vous laisse découvrir tout ça. ;-)_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Où l'on trouve une solution**

Harry se frotta le bas du dos fatigué comme il l'avait rarement été et remontant l'un des escalier mobiles qui menait à la tour de Gryffondor. Il était tard, trop tard, et il devait faire très attention, à ne pas croiser un préfet ou le Préfet en Chef. Ernie MacMillan qui avait hérité de ce titre avait beau apprécier Harry, cela ne l'empêcherait pas de lui donner une retenue et de lui enlever des points pour s'être trouver hors de son dortoir après le couvre-feu.

Malheureusement, Harry n'avait pas beaucoup d'autres horaires pour pouvoir s'entraîner avec Florelia.

Celle-ci s'était éclipser rapidement après leurs deux heures de travaux, expliquant à Harry qu'elle devait aller voir le professeur Malefoy. Cela l'avait étonné, car sa décision avait été prise de manière . . . Précipité.

Harry haussa les épaules. Florelia était beaucoup trop étrange pour qu'il essaye de comprendre sa façon de penser. De même, il n'avait toujours pas compris l'éclat de colère de Florelia, quelques jours auparavant, quand Kreattur leur avait remis le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard. Pourtant, elle et Hermione parlait maintenant comme si rien ne s'était passer. Peut-être avait-elle trouver un terrain d'entente au sein de l'intimité du dortoir des filles de septième année.

Pour Harry, il y avait à présent bien plus important : il lui fallait rapidement découvrir comment détruire l'Horcruxe. Cela faisait près de deux semaines qu'il l'avait récupéré, mais malgré les recherches incessantes d'Hermione à la bibliothèque, et les efforts qu'il faisait pour se souvenir d'une quelconque chose qu'est pu dire Dumbledore lors de leur entrevues, ils n'arrivaient toujours à rien. A présent, il espérait que Florelia avait peut-être entendu parler de quelque chose lors de ses rencontres avec Dumbledore, ou lors de son séjour en compagnie de Voldemort.

Harry frissonna.

Il avait oublié qu'il ne devait pas penser à lui quand il ressortait des ses entraînements. Comme lui avait maintes et maintes fois répété Florelia, après les cours d'occlumencie, il fallait éviter tout sentiments trop fort qui pourraient alerter Voldemort. Ce n'était pas parce qu'Harry n'avait plus de visions ou qu'il ne sentait plus rien qu'il n'était plus là. Il pouvait très bien repasser à l'attaque très bientôt.

Harry se secoua mentalement. Il ne devait _pas_ y penser !

Alors il préféra diriger son esprit vers autre chose. Vers Sirius. Vers son parrain et son album-souvenir, vers ce qu'il avait découvert.

Sirius avait aimé. Sirius était tombé amoureux d'une femme extraordinaire, qu'il avait aimé avec passion d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir et cette femme était morte. Une femme étonnante qu'avait été Alyssa Grytalié. Dernière représentante d'un peuple que souhaitait voir mourir Voldemort et qui avait réussi à survivre pendant de nombreuses années, malgré la menace constante au dessus de sa tête. C'était bien une femme avec qui il aurait aimé discuter un jour, rien que pour savoir comment elle avait pu continuer à vivre ainsi, sans se soucier du danger, continuant à aimer la vie tel qu'elle était.

Cette femme avait aussi connu ses parents, avait grandi avec sa mère, avait vu le couple Potter se former. Apprendre au travers des mots griffonnés de Sirius ce qu'avait été la jeunesse des Maraudeurs étaient, contre toute attente, un baume sur son cœur blessé. Au moins, à une période de leur vie, ils avaient été heureux. Et il avait eu la preuve que ses parents s'étaient aimés, malgré leurs différences de caractères et leurs batailles incessantes.

Harry soupira. Il aurait aimé en savoir plus. Mais malheureusement, l'album s'était arrêté là, Sirius ne l'avait plus jamais continué. Il avait stoppé sur son désir de paternité.

Son cœur se serra douloureusement. Sirius avait eu des espoirs et des rêves qui ne s'étaient jamais concrétisés. Comment avait-il vécu la disparition de sa fiancée ? Le fait qu'elle soit une cible permanente de Voldemort ? Avait-il revécu tout ça par l'intermédiaire d'Harry ? Sa vie n'avait pas été de tout repos.

- Harry !

L'interpellé se retourna rapidement aux aguets, se demandant si il s'était fait pincer si près du but . . . Mais ce n'était que Florelia.

Il se décontracta, soulager de constater que finalement il ne serait pas coller pour vagabondage dans les couloirs.

- Tu ne devais pas aller voir le professeur Malefoy ? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle le rejoignait, desserrant sa cravate aux couleur rouge et or.

- Si, mais à cet heure-là elle dort, et je me suis dit que ce serait méchant de la réveiller. Ca peut attendre demain.

Harry ne demanda pas ce qu'elle lui voulait, conscient que malgré sa curiosité grandissante, elle ne lui dirait rien. Cette fille était pire qu'un coffre-fort de Gringotts !

Ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans la salle commune vide où le feu dans la cheminée s'éteignait tout doucement, le froid automnale de l'Angleterre commençant à prendre possession des lieux .

Harry prit la direction de son dortoir et posa le pied sur la première marche quand il se souvint qu'il voulait demander quelque chose à son amie.

- Lia ? Fit-il, interpellant l'intéressée qui se retourna vivement dans sa direction alors qu'elle s'apprêtait elle aussi à rejoindre sa chambre. Je me demandais, est-ce que tu aurais trouvé une solution pour le médaillon ? Hermione et moi on patauge.

Florelia soupira et redescendit les deux marches qu'elle avait monté, faisant signe à Harry de la rejoindre.

- En fait, commença-t-elle alors qu'ils venaient de s'asseoir dans le canapé faisant face à la cheminée, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, ressasser tout ce que m'a dit Albus, et je n'ai trouvé qu'une seule petite information, qui pourrait _peut-être _nous aider.

- Laquelle ? Demanda avidement Harry.

- Il semblerait que tu es déjà détruit un Horcruxe, il y a quelques années.

Harry fronça des sourcils, abasourdi. Lui, détruire un Horcruxe ? Bien sûr que non autrement il s'en serait . . . Sou . . . Souvenu . . .

- Le journal de Jedusor ! S'écria-t-il soudain. Mais bien sûr, comment ais-je pu oublier !

- Alors, comment tu as fait ? Demanda Florelia, son visage exprimant clairement son impatience.

- Je l'ai transpercé avec un crochet de Basilic.

- Oh.

Florelia était déçu. Harry le remarqua bien vite.

- Il y a un souci ?

- Disons que je me voix mal élever un Basilic, juste pour me servir de ses crochets afin d'assassiner le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mine de rien, c'est compliqué de créer ce genre de bestiole.

Harry passa outre le fait que Florelia traite le monstre qu'est le Basilic de _bestiole_ et répondit :

- Il reste toujours celui que j'ai tué dans la Chambre des Secrets. Tu pense qu'il est possible que le venin soit encore sur ses crocs ?

Florelia ouvrit la bouche en grand, totalement abasourdi, puis elle ferma brièvement les yeux en prenant une grand inspiration, semblant se remettre de ses émotions.

- Je ne chercherais même pas à savoir _comment_ tu as découvert le Chambre des Secrets, ni comment tu y es entré, mais . . .

Elle rouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

- On peut toujours essayer, poursuivit-elle. Tu sais comment y accéder, je suppose.

- Oui, par les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

- Hein ?! Fit-elle intelligemment, l'incompréhension clairement marqué sur son visage.

Harry rit légèrement et dit :

- Oui, le fantôme qui hante les toilettes des filles au troisième étage. Elle a été tué par le Basilic il y a un peu plus de cinquante ans, et depuis elle est restée dans les toilettes. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai découvert que la Chambre des Secrets se trouvait là. Par contre, il va falloir se munir d'un balai pour pouvoir revenir.

Harry se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il s'était passé quatre ans auparavant, et ne comptait pas vraiment sur l'aide de Fumseck, le phœnix du feu professeur Dumbledore.

- Un balai ?! Grimaça Florelia.

- Oui, pour pouvoir remonter la tuyauterie. A moins que tu ne saches voler sans ça ?

- Euh, non, je n'ai pas des ailes qui me poussent par magie, répondit-elle à la plaisanterie avec un sourire hilare. Mais je dois avouer que je n'aime pas particulièrement les balais.

- Tu n'auras qu'à t'accrocher à moi, je ferai le reste, la rassura-t-il.

Elle lui sourit.

- Ok, je suppose qu'il n'y a pas d'autres moyens de toutes manières.

- Non, rigola Harry.

Elle soupira faussement de manière dramatique.

- Autrement, est-ce que tu as repensé à ma proposition ? demanda-t-elle soudain, plus sérieuse. Celle que je t'ai faites le jour de la rentrée.

Harry fronça des sourcils.

Oui, il y avait repenser. De nombreuses fois. Très nombreuses fois. Et malgré son ressentiment de départ, il commençait à trouver cette idée plutôt bonne. Et ça lui ferait plaisir de reprendre ces cours.

- Tu penses que les gens reviendront ? Questionna Harry, peu sûr de lui.

- Je pense, oui, dit Florelia, un air pensif peint sur le visage. D'après ce que Ron, Hermione et toi m'avez dit, les élèves appréciaient tes cours, et maintenant qu'ils savent que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est réellement de retour, ils seront sûrement plus qu'heureux de reprendre l'A.D. D'autres élèves auront certainement aussi envie de venir.

Harry grimaça.

- Je ne vois pas trop qui.

- Blaise et Drago pour commencer.

Harry lui jeta un regard étonné.

Pensait-elle réellement ce qu'elle disait ?! Que ces deux-là aimeraient apprendre des sorts pour se défendre de Voldemort avec _lui _comme professeur ?!

- Permets-moi d'en douter. Je ne pense pas que deux Serpentard accepteraient de prendre des cours avec un Gryffondor comme professeur.

Harry vit Florelia soupirer en secouant sa tête d'un air navré.

- Harry, commença-t-elle d'une voix désespéré, quand vas-tu comprendre que ces deux-là ne sont plus ceux que tu as connu ? Tu as pourtant passer quelques semaines en leur compagnie, et je suis sûre que même toi peut avouer qu'ils ne sont pas tout à fait ce à quoi tu t'attendais. Je peux t'assurer qu'ils prendront ces cours si on leur en laisse l'occasion. Fais leur confiance et ils te feront confiance.

- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ? Demanda-t-il.

- Tu oublies tout de même que c'est _moi _qui est ramené Severus et Narcissa de notre côté, fit-elle en le regardant comme si il était particulièrement stupide.

Harry ronchonna pour la forme.

- Faudra d'ailleurs que tu m'expliques comment t'as fait. Je ne me suis toujours pas remis du choc après avoir vu que _Rogue _savait _sourire_.

Florelia éclata d'un rire franc et joyeux.

- C'est fou l'effet que ça fait aux gens ce genre de choses, dit-elle sans s'arrêter de rire. Tu n'as pas été le seul à avoir été choqué figure-toi.

- Tu m'étonnes, marmonna Harry. Ça a dû casser son image de bâtard graisseux.

Le regard de Florelia se fit soudainement glacial et furieux, alors que son rire s'effaçait comme neige au soleil.

- Je ne te permet pas de parler de lui ainsi. Tu n'imagines pas par quoi il est passé pour être là où il est aujourd'hui. Tu ne peux pas juger les gens sur des préjugés, Harry. Tu ne connais pas Severus comme je le connais, et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'est pas le bâtard graisseux qui te complais à imaginer. Il est tout aussi courageux et fort que n'importe lequel des Gryffondor de cette maison, voir même plus que certains.

Harry serra fortement les mâchoires.

Le soudain changement de caractère de Florelia l'avait momentanément apeuré, il ne s'y était pas attendu, et n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir si refermé, si froide. Il avait cru sur le moment, avoir face à lui Voldemort dans toute sa colère. Pourtant, ce sentiment avait passé, et il s'apprêtait à lui tenir tête, qu'importe les risques encourus.

- Il était à Serpentard.

Sa réplique sembla couper le sifflet à Florelia. Elle paru brièvement étonnée, puis elle redevint celle qu'il connaissait, un léger sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

- Severus a été envoyé à Serpentard parce qu'il est intelligent et particulièrement rusé. Comment crois-tu qu'il puisse espionner Voldemort sans se faire pincer ? Nous avons de la chance de l'avoir avec nous et non pas contre nous.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Florelia le coupa, inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- C'est bizarre, généralement les gens ont peur quand je commence à m'énerver. Toi, tu m'as tenu tête. Étrange.

- Tu m'as fait peur sur le coup, avoua Harry. Mais quand j'ai vu que tu ressemblais à Voldemort dans ta colère, ma peur s'est envolé. Je n'ai pas peur de lui.

Florelia eut un sourire triste.

- J'aimerais ne pas lui ressembler dans ces moments-là. Je crois qu'il m'a enseigné bien plus que je ne le pensais, bien malgré moi.

Harry eut un petit sourire désolé dans sa direction.

- Je vais te dire, ça ne me dérange pas. Ça pourrait même nous être bénéfique. Après tout, je suis l'une des rares personnes à ne pas avoir peur de lui.

Progressivement, un sourire franc apparut sur les lèvres de Florelia, bien vite imité par Harry quand elle dit :

- Vous êtes un personnage surprenant, monsieur Potter.

****

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Assis sous un arbre dans le parc de Poudlard, Drago apprenait sa leçon de Métamorphose. Malgré le fond de l'air froid, il avait préféré venir réviser ici : c'était toujours mieux que de subir les regards haineux et les menaces à demi-voilés de la salle commune.

Blaise était installé non loin de lui, le nez plongé dans un bouquin non scolaire, qui semblait lui plaire, au vu du sourire qu'il arborait. Il avait accompagné Drago, car ils savaient tout deux qu'ils ne devaient pas se séparer. Surtout depuis l'agression qu'avait subit Blaise deux jours auparavant, et qui lui avait valu une nuit et une journée entière à l'infirmerie, à souffrir de la repousse de tous les os de son bras droit. Drago avait juré que Parkinson paierait.

Alors qu'il attaquait une nouvelle page de son chapitre, Drago entendit des voix un peu plus loin derrière lui. Des voix qu'il connaissait.

Il se retourna légèrement et aperçut le Trio, remontant tranquillement le parc, discutant joyeusement entre eux.

Il entendit Blaise soupirer à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en se remettant correctement.

Blaise lui lança un léger sourire triste et répondit :

- Ils me manquent. C'est bizarre, j'ai passé très peu de temps avec eux et pourtant, ne plus leur parler comme je l'ai fait pendant ces deux-mois, ça me manque terriblement. Et les voir comme ça, je dois avouer que ça me rend un peu jaloux. Ils n'ont pas besoin de se cacher, eux.

Drago serra les dents.

Il était d'accord, entièrement d'accord avec son ami. Florelia lui manquait beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait penser, leur proximité forcé les ayant rapproché plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Mais sa répartition à Gryffondor et le fait que personne ne savait qui elle était réellement faisait qu'ils ne pouvaient se voir comme avant. Même les leçons qu'elle lui donnait lui manquait, c'était dire !

- Tu as raison Blaise, fit-il alors qu'il regardait le Trio frapper à la porte d'entrée du garde chasse, Hagrid. A moi aussi, ça me manque.

- Tu pense qu'on devrait tenter une sorte de . . . Rapprochement. Je veux dire, sous les yeux des autres.

Drago lui jeta un regard stupéfait.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on a déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça dans la salle commune ? Si en plus on devient ami avec Harry, Hermione et Ron aux yeux de tout le monde, on peut aussi bien se suicider, ça ira plus vite !

Blaise grimaça. Il semblait d'accord avec Drago.

- Je sais, mais toi et moi savons nous protéger. Et tu sais très bien qu'ils ne feront rien tant qu'ils seront à Poudlard. Ils sont bien trop peureux pour ça. Ils n'oseront pas agir sous le nez de McGonagall.

Drago rumina ce que venait de dire le métis. Il avait raison bien entendu, mais dans l'esprit de Drago, il était inconcevable qu'il devienne ami avec Harry. Même quand ils étaient au square Grimmaurd, leurs échanges se résumaient à de bas échanges froids et sans vies. Pourquoi donc, alors qu'ils étaient de retour à Poudlard, le Survivant changerait d'avis ?

Drago secoua la tête.

Il n'avait pas le moral pour supporter ces interrogations. Valait mieux pour lui qu'il se replonge corps et âmes dans ses leçons.

Il se passa plusieurs minutes dans un silence paisible, avant que les deux amis ne doivent à nouveau interrompre leurs activités.

Tout deux avaient relevés la tête en entendant le bruit coutumier que faisait les Serpentard de septième année qui se déplaçaient en groupe. Drago comprit très vite qu'ils étaient leur cible et, Blaise venant rapidement à cette conclusion lui aussi, tout deux se levèrent rapidement, baguettes à la main, parant à toutes éventualités.

Le groupe de Serpentard s'arrêta non loin d'eux, Parkinson et Nott en tête, côté à côte. Apparemment, pensa Drago, ces deux-là se partageaient à présent le pouvoir de la Maison. Il savait que cela était une mauvaise idée. L'un finirait forcément par trahir l'autre.

- Vous nous avez un peu laissez tomber, les amis, dit Parkinson en les regardant. Alors on est venu vous tenir compagnie.

- Désolé de te décevoir, Parkinson, répondit Blaise avec une grimace de dégoût, mais il ne me semble pas que l'on soit _amis_.

Parkinson eut une petite moue triste et sadique, qui ne lui alla pas. Drago faillit en vomir.

- Voyons, bien sûr que si, nous sommes amis. Ou tout du moins, nous allons vite le devenir. Une fois que l'on aura bien _joué _ensemble.

Drago raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette et la plaça devant lui, prêt à se défendre. De là où ils étaient, très peu de gens verraient ce qu'il se passait, et ceux qui le remarquerait mettraient du temps à intervenir ou à aller chercher un professeur. Ils ne pouvaient compter que sur eux-mêmes.

- Marrant, fit Nott d'un ton badin, il semblerait qu'ils aient dans l'attention de se battre contre nous.

- Vous allez vite voir que les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ne servent pas forcément à rien, renchérit Blaise en se préparant lui aussi à se défendre.

Alors que son ami prononçait ces quelques mots, Drago entendit du bruit provenant de derrière lui. Il se retourna légèrement, pensant que quelqu'un le prenait par derrière, mais il vit Florelia qui se tenait caché derrière le tronc d'un arbre, regardant d'un air surpris ce qu'il se passait. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Florelia lui fit un sourire rassurant. Il n'en comprit pas la signification et préféra reporter son attention sur le plus urgent.

La troupe s'était dangereusement rapproché et Drago tint sa baguette plus fermement, faisant défiler toutes sortes de Sortilèges et Maléfices dans sa tête. Il devait se tenir près au cas où l'un d'entre eux penserait à ouvrir le feu prématurément.

- Allons, allons, fit Nott avec un sourire retors, en faisant signe à Blaise et à Drago de baisser leurs baguettes. Nous n'allons pas nous battre, nous sommes de la même Maison, de la même _famille_.

Drago serra douloureusement les dents.

Le jour où il serait de la famille des êtres qui se tenaient devant lui, il serait tombé bien bas.

- En fait, nous sommes juste venu discuter, fit Nott avec une désinvolture qui effrayait Draco.

Si le Serpentard agissait ainsi, c'est qu'il était content de lui et que cela signifiait quelque chose de douloureux pour lui et Blaise.

- Nous pensons qu'il serait plus juste de vous mettre au courant, continua Nott. Le Maître attends impatiemment le retour de sa _préférée_.

Drago sentit Blaise se raidir à l'extrême à son côté. Lui aussi comprenait le sous-entendu, et il espérait fortement que Florelia n'était plus derrière lui et n'entendait pas ce qu'il se passait.

- Navré Nott, fit Drago avec patience, mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Le brun ne put donner la réplique, car à cet instant, quatre personnes déboulèrent comme des furies parmi les Serpentard menaçant quiconque de leurs baguettes. Les intervenants arrivèrent rapidement à hauteur de Drago et Blaise, et se postèrent à leurs côtés, bien décidés à leur tour à en découdre.

- Je crois que vous feriez mieux de partir, fit la voix d'Harry, qui s'était posté à la gauche de Drago, entre lui et Blaise, sa baguette tendue. Je ne crois pas que vous vouliez à nouveau goûter à la douleur d'un Sortilège de Désarmement bien orchestré.

Drago vit du coin de l'œil le sourire sadique de Florelia et intercepta sans comprendre, le regard craintif que jetait Hermione à la jeune femme.

Reportant son attention sur leurs opposants, Drago vit la grimace de douleur de Parkinson qui se souvenait de leur altercation dans le Poudlard express. Drago en ressentit une joie immense.

- Je pense que vous êtes arrivés au bon moment, fit Nott, faisant fi de la remarque d'Harry. Nous étions justement en train d'aborder un sujet très intéressant avec Zabini et Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ? Il est aussi très plaisant de voir que _dame Lia _est présente.

Florelia bloqua sa respiration tout en assassinant du regard les Serpentard devant eux.

- Dis-moi Potter, sais-tu que tu es ami avec une fille qui a déjà commis des meurtres ? Demanda Nott avec un immense sourire de joie malsaine pur.

Drago serra fort sa mâchoire. Florelia n'en avait jamais parlé, bien que lui s'en était douté, mais quelle allait être la réaction des autres ?

- Nous sommes en guerre, Nott, répondit calmement Harry, bien que Drago voyait parfaitement la fureur qui brûlait dans ses yeux. Tout le monde tue des gens. Ca arrive, même aux meilleurs d'entre nous. Je sais parfaitement qui est Florelia, et dis bien à ton Maître, qu'elle a bel et bien définitivement changé de camp.

Nott fusilla Harry du regard.

Le geste fut trop vif pour que Drago le remarque, et il entendit Nott lancer :

- _Endoloris !_

Le trait de lumière rouge fusa, arrachant un cri d'épouvante à une voix que Drago reconnu comme étant celle d'Hermione, mais celui-ci n'atteint jamais sa cible première.

Florelia s'était interposée.

Drago ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir de grands yeux horrifiés et de faire un pas dans sa direction, mais il sentit Blaise l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Il remarqua alors que Florelia recevait le Sortilège sans broncher. Elle ne s'était même pas agenouillé.

Ce simple constat éberlua Nott assez longtemps pour qu'il lève son Sortilège et qu'il contemple Florelia d'un air épouvanté.

- Tes Doloris ne sont rien, comparés à ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, susurra Florelia, d'une voix légèrement rauque. Ni comparé aux miens. _Endoloris._

Nott tomba et hurla quand le Sortilège le frappa, mais cela cessa bien vite. Florelia ne l'avait fait peser que l'espace de trois secondes. Bien assez pour que Nott comprenne qu'il ne devait pas s'en prendre à n'importe qui.

Tous regardèrent la jeune femme apeurés ou surpris, voir les deux en même temps.

- On s'en va, dit Nott au bout d'un moment en se relevant difficilement.

Les Serpentard s'en allèrent. Florelia fit face à ses amis, un léger sourire en coin aux lèvres.

- Cela peut te valoir la prison à vie, tu le sais ? Fit Hermione d'une voix chevrotante alors que Ron la réconfortait en la tenant dans ses bras.

Florelia lui lança un regard acéré.

- Je ne faisais que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Un Doloris pour un Doloris. On ne s'en prends pas impunément à mes amis. J'espère que lui et sa bande d'abrutis congénitaux s'en rappelleront avant de revenir.

Drago mordilla sa lèvre inférieur. A cet instant, Florelia ressemblait vraiment à celle qui l'avait condamné à être enfermé. Il comprenait mieux comment elle pouvait être respecté du lord noir. Et pourquoi ce dernier ne croyait vraiment pas à son changement de camp. Elle était une Mangemort parfaite.

Un silence passa, puis . . .

- Merci d'être intervenus, souffla Drago, ne regardant personne en particulier. A deux contre cinq, on n'en menait pas large.

- De rien, répondit Harry, faisant se retourner Drago vers lui.

Drago cligna alors des yeux, surpris.

Ce sourire. Ce sourire qu'Harry n'adressait d'ordinaire qu'à ses amis, il le lui faisait. Un sourire heureux, le regard flamboyant. Harry était sincère, il avait voulu les protéger.

- Ouais, franchement, merci les gars, intervint Blaise. Et nom d'un chaudron, Lia, comment t'as fait pour résister au sortilège de Nott comme ça ?

Florelia sourit à son tour mais d'un air triste.

- Personne n'arrivera jamais à la cheville de Voldemort en matière de Doloris. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir, crois moi.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Il n'aurait jamais pu penser que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait déjà eut à punir Florelia.

- Bon Harry, on a pas une visite rendre à une certaine bestiole, nous ? Continua Florelia d'un ton joyeux.

Harry sourit en soupirant, secouant sa tête comme si il n'en revenait pas.

- Si, si. Mais arrête de le comparer à une _bestiole _!

Drago haussa un sourcil étonné. Au nom de merlin, de quoi ces deux-là pouvaient-il bien être en train de causer ?!

* * *

_Vous, vous le savez de quoi ils parlent. :p_

_J'espère que l'affrontement vous aura plu, mais je vous rassure, il y en aura d'autres . . . si j'arrive à les placer -.-'_

_Dans le prochain chapitre, on continue sur la lancée des horcruxes et on retrouvera un endroit que vous avez déjà vu, puis on restaurera . . . quelque chose. :-) Surprise ! _

_En attendant, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne semaine !_

_Bisous :x_


	21. Où l'on détruit et l'on restaure

_Bonjour la compagnie ! _

_Comment que ça va bien vous ? Moi, une pêche d'enfer. Normal, il fait beau, il fait chaud, ce qui signifie que l'Eté arrive et avec lui . . . LA PLAGE ! Yes ! Enfin bref, on est pas là pour ça. --'_

_Aujourd'hui, qu'est ce qu'il y a au menu ? . . . Ah oui ! Ce sera une fricassée d'Horcruxe, accompagnée d'un Basilic sauté, puis en dessert, un fondant de " réouverture " avec son coulis de rapprochement . . . Quoi ? Ca ne vous mets pas l'eau à la bouche ?! Eh bah, je vous conseille déjà d'y goûter ;)_

_Bonne lecture à tous ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Où l'on détruit et l'on restaure**

Harry passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux désordonnés et lança un regard navré dans la direction de Florelia qui ne le vit même pas, trop occupé qu'elle était à regarder les lieux.

- Eh bien, t'as pas dû t'ennuyer, dit-elle avec un grand sourire hilare.

Harry regarda alors à nouveau ce qui l'entourait.

La Chambre des Secrets étaient resté comme il l'avait laissé quatre ans auparavant. L'étrange lumière verte qui éclairait l'immense pièce était toujours présente, permettant de distinguer dans la pénombre, les hauts piliers de pierres sculptés de serpents soutenant le plafond. Au loin, il apercevait la haute statue de Salazar Serpentard, sur lequel il pouvait apercevoir des traces d'impact, comme sur les piliers, résultat de son combat contre le Basilic. Le cadavre du long serpent d'ailleurs, était étendu de tout son long à leurs pieds.

- Bon, il faudrait peut-être s'y mettre, non ? Proposa Florelia en se tournant vers lui.

Il hocha de la tête.

Tout deux remontèrent silencieusement le corps sinueux du Basilic qui dégageait une odeur désagréable. Le seul bruit présent était celui de leurs chaussures marchant dans les flaques d'eau. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la tête du serpent, posé aux pieds de la statue.

Harry se pencha alors vers la gueule et entreprit de lui arracher ses crocs, non sans faire attention à ne pas se blesser. Si le venin était encore présent - ce qu'il espérait fortement - Fumseck ne sera pas là pour le soigner cette fois-ci.

- Il n'avait pas du tout la folie des grandeurs le Fondateur des Serpentard, ironisa Florelia alors qu'elle regardait la statue.

Harry pouffa.

- C'est sûr. T'imagines si les trois autres avaient aussi leur Chambre avec une statue comme celle-ci à leur gloire ?

Florelia éclata de rire.

- Je crois que ça ferait tomber le mythe, renchérit-elle. Et j'imagines déjà d'ici les gros titres dans la Gazette. Poudlard ne serait plus vu de la même façon.

Ils échangèrent une œillade amusé et éclatèrent finalement de rire.

- Je crois que tu as besoin d'un coup de main, fit Florelia en le voyant s'échiner à arracher un des crochets du serpent qui résistait vaillamment.

Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui et entreprit de tirer avec lui, tout les deux ahanant sous la difficulté de l'entreprise.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on peut pas utiliser nos baguettes ? Grogna Harry.

- Hors de questions de prendre le risque de les abîmer, Harry, fit-elle en retour, le souffle court.

Harry grogna encore une fois, démontrant ainsi son mécontentement. Tout les deux tirèrent alors d'un coup sec sur la dent et elle céda, à leur grande surprise. Malheureusement, leur élan était de trop et ils furent envoyer en arrière, le mur les empêchant de bouler un peu plus.

Harry se redressa en maugréant et en frottant sa tête qui avait durement cogné contre le mur de pierre.

- Ca va ? Fit-il à Florelia qui avait tout prit sur le dos, assise contre le mur.

Il remarqua alors que son corps était parcouru de tremblements. Elle s'était fait mal ?!

Harry s'approcha et lui lança un regard curieux par dessous son visage qu'elle avait baissé, ne lui permettant pas de la regarder en face.

A son grand étonnement, il découvrit qu'elle était littéralement morte de rire. Haussant des sourcils, il se demanda ce qu'il lui prenait soudainement.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il en voyant que, bien loin de se calmer, son fou rire redoublait d'intensité.

Elle réussit pourtant à hocher de la tête et à se calmer suffisamment longtemps pour balbutier :

- J'ai eu très mal . . .

Alors quelqu'un pouvait lui expliquer pourquoi elle s'étouffait de rire, si elle avait eu mal ?!

- . . . Mais j'ai les nerfs qui craquent !

Il remarqua alors que son fou rire était passé, se transformant en sanglots incontrôlable.

Harry grimaça.

Il n'avait jamais été habitué à réconforter les gens. Surtout que le dernier à avoir eut le droit à ce genre d'égards de sa part en avait profité pour le peloter, malgré le fait qu'il était endormi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Interrogea-t-il quand même, en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

Elle releva la tête, les yeux luisants, les joues striés de larmes et reniflant avec une élégance douteuse.

- C'est rien, le rassura-t-elle. C'est juste que j'avais besoin d'exorciser un trop plein d'émotions. Avec ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, je n'en pouvais plus.

- Nott ? Supposa Harry.

- Oui. Il m'a fallu prendre sur moi pour ne rien laisser paraître, mais je n'aime pas torturer les gens, j'en ressent un profond dégoût.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu fait alors ?

- Il fallait qu'il sache, qu'il comprenne qu'il n'avait pas à faire à n'importe qui. Après ce genre de démonstrations, ils y réfléchiront à deux fois avant d'agresser à nouveau Blaise et Drago. Et c'est mieux ainsi, car toi et moi ne seront pas tout le temps là pour les protéger.

- C'est aussi pour ça que tu veux que je reforme l'A.D., hein ? Devina-t-il.

- Oui, ils auront besoin de tes conseils, ainsi que tous les autres, ceux qui veulent se battre pour se qu'ils croient juste.

Harry baissa les yeux. Il devait avouer que ça lui ferait très plaisir de le reformer à nouveau, de pouvoir à nouveau leur enseigner la défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il y avait prit beaucoup de plaisir deux ans auparavant.

- C'est d'accord, dit-il, je le ferai. Mais en échange, tu dois me promettre de ne plus te mettre dans des états pareils, et de faire attention à toi. Tu sais, tu n'as plus besoin de faire semblant, comme quand tu étais chez Voldemort. Ici, avec nous, tu n'as plus besoin de masque.

Florelia lui adressa un sourire triste et, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, elle passa une main câline sur sa joue.

- C'est gentil Harry, mais je pense que tu as deviné que je ne vous ai pas tout dit à propos de moi, alors laisse tomber, d'accord ? Ce masque que je porte comme tu dis si bien, je cesserai de le porter, le jour où je déciderai qu'il n'est plus besoin de vous cacher tous mes secrets.

Harry fut intrigué.

Alors comme ça, il avait bien deviné, pensa-t-il alors que Florelia se relevait. Il avait toujours supposé qu'elle cachait quelque chose, sans en être sûr, et aujourd'hui, elle venait de le lui affirmer. Mais qu'étaient donc ses secrets, pour qu'elle se sente obligé de le leur cacher ?

- Tu viens, Harry ?

L'interpellation de Florelia le sortit de ses pensées et il s'empressa de la rejoindre près de l'Éclair de feu qu'ils avaient laisser à l'entrée. Il rangèrent les crochets du Basilic dans la sacoche que Florelia passa au dessus de sa tête, et Harry enfourcha son balai. Avec une grimace évidente, Florelia s'assit devant lui, et Harry passa ses bras devant le corps de son amie, le pressant contre lui afin qu'elle ne bouge pas de trop, et attrapa le manche de son balai.

Ils décollèrent immédiatement et Harry ressentit une joie immense à pouvoir de nouveau voler. Ils sortirent de la Chambre et remontèrent le long de la caverne aux murs de pierres, passèrent par la petite ouverture faite dans l'éboulement qui avait eu lieu à cause de leur ancien professeur de défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Gilderoy Lockhart, et remontèrent le long du tuyau qui le ramena dans les toilettes des filles du troisième étage.

- C'est catégorique, je hais les balais, marmonna Florelia en descendant de l'Éclair de feu d'un pas titubant.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu n'aimes pas la dedans, fit Harry en descendant à son tour de son balai.

- Je ne saurai pas te dire exactement, mais je suis malade à chaque fois que je monte là-dessus.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

- Je pense d'ailleurs aller voir l'infirmière pour lui demander une potion anti-nausée, dit-elle, une main sur son ventre et l'autre devant sa bouche.

Harry fit un judicieux pas de recul avant de dire :

- Nous sommes dans des toilettes, alors si tu as envie de vomir, tu sais quoi faire.

Cette dernière le fusilla du regard.

- Honnêtement Harry, avec toutes les horreurs que j'ai pu voir dans ma vie, c'est pas un petit vol sur un balai qui va me faire vomir.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Dis comme ça, c'était sûr !

Tous deux sortirent des toilettes, et Harry remercia Merlin de ne pas avoir croisé Mimi Geignarde qui devait être dans la salle de bain des Préfets. Pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas mais elle était du genre pot de colle.

Ils retournèrent dans la salle commune bondé et rejoignirent Ron qui tentait de faire son devoir de Métamorphose. Vu l'état qu'arboraient ses cheveux, pas loin de ressembler à ceux d'Harry, il avait énormément de difficulté à le faire.

- Où est Hermione ? Demanda ce dernier en s'installant à côté de son ami.

- Retourne-toi, tu le sauras.

Harry fit ce qu'il lui disait et découvrit Hermione en train de passer un savon à deux cinquième années, montrant du doigt son insigne de Préfète en Chef.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Florelia.

- Ils ont joué au frisbee à dents de serpent dans la salle commune.

- Pas très malin.

Harry sourit.

Connaissant Hermione, ces deux là n'avaient pas finit d'en baver.

- Vous les avez ? Chuchota Ron, abandonnant son devoir avec un plaisir évident.

- Oui, fit Harry, d'ailleurs, on va monter dans le dortoir pour voir si ça fonctionne. Il est vide ?

- Seamus et Dean sont dans le parc et Neville à la bibliothèque. Il est tout à nous.

Harry se leva, suivit de Florelia qui avait toujours son sac retombant sur sa hanche et de Ron qui s'empressait de ranger ses affaires pour les suivre. En passant devant Hermione, Harry lui fit une œillade lourde de sens et elle punit et congédia rapidement les deux fautifs avant de les suivre dans l'escalier. Arrivée bonne dernière, elle referma la porte derrière elle et la verrouilla d'un sort alors qu'Harry sortait le médaillon de dessous son matelas et que Florelia exhibait joyeusement un croc de Basilic.

Harry avait le cœur qui battait la chamade.

Ça devait fonctionner, il fallait que ça marche ! Et si c'était le cas, alors ils auraient trouver le moyen de tous les détruire, la difficulté suivante consistant à connaître et à trouver les autres Horcruxes.

Florelia lui tendit solennellement la dent, et prit le médaillon qu'elle déposa sur le lit de Ron, le tenant bien en place.

Harry s'approcha du lit et regarda le bijou.

Il l'avait toujours trouvé laid, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il produisait sur lui une sorte de fascination morbide. Ce médaillon contenait une part de l'âme de Voldemort et détruire le médaillon revenait à rapprocher le mage noir de la mortalité.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et brandit à deux mains le croc au dessus du médaillon. Il sentait peser sur lui les regard attentifs des trois autres, attendant tout aussi impatiemment que lui.

- Harry ? Murmura Florelia.

Il ne la regarda qu'un bref instant avant de reporter son regard sur le médaillon. C'était étrange, mais il lui semblait que celui-ci vibrait doucement.

- Harry, fit soudain la voix précipité de Florelia, _il_ sent que tu vas le détruire, n'hésite pas ou on va tout louper !

Il lui jeta un regard abasourdi et eut un mouvement de recul instinctif.

Les yeux de la jeune femme avaient prit une dangereuse teinte rouge, le regardaient d'un œil noir, mais ses mains restaient obstinément encré sur l'objet, le collant plus qu'il ne le fallait au matelas.

- Harry, s'écria Hermione, il tente de prendre possession de son corps, comme avec Ginny. Dépêche-toi !

Mu par une force et une volonté qu'il ne se savait pas posséder, il abattit le croc sur l'objet en poussant un cri de rage.

Quand la dent pénétra le collier, un immense souffle parcourut la chambre, envoyant tout le monde à terre, un cri inhumain se fit entendre, comme un cri de douleur suraigu, et une sorte d'ombre non identifiable s'échappa du bijou.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour se relever, totalement hébété. Il se rapprocha du lit et posa son regard sur le bijou au côté duquel reposait sagement la dent. Un trou ornait le médaillon, de la taille de l'impact.

Essoufflé, Harry n'arriva pas à se faire immédiatement à l'idée.

Il l'avait détruit. Pour de bon. Un des sept Horcruxes étaient détruits et c'était lui qui l'avait fait.

Un grognement le ramena sur terre et il vit Florelia se relever difficilement, prenant appuie sur l'un des montants de son lit contre lequel elle avait atterrit. Il se précipita sur elle, l'aidant à se redresser.

- Est-ce que ça va aller ? S'inquiéta-t-il, bien que soulagé de voir que ses yeux avaient reprit leur déconcertante couleur bleu électrique.

- Ouais, grommela-t-elle, c'est moi qu'a prit le gros du souffle. Mais la prochaine fois, vous prenez un autre pigeon pour tenir les Horcruxes. Merci, mais moi j'ai suffisamment donné pour le restant de mes jours.

Elle frissonna.

- Je ne risque pas d'oublier cette expérience de si tôt, poursuivit-elle alors qu'ils redescendaient dans la salle commune, le médaillon retourné sagement sous le matelas d'Harry qui ne s'inquiétait plus de devoir dormir avec cette atrocité sous ses fesses.

- Et il ne faudra pas nous étonner si elle est prise d'un envie soudaine de nous assassiner, fit Hermione avec un léger sourire en coin qui reçut un tirage de langue de la part de Florelia.

****

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Drago se retenait de ne pas tapoter nerveusement des doigts le bureau auquel il était installé. Une main portant sa tête, accoudé à la table de travail de bois, il avait le regard fixer sur la porte de la salle de bain, derrière laquelle il savait que Blaise se préparait.

Ils étaient déjà arrivés à la mi-octobre et le fond de l'air frais refroidissait les dortoirs des cachots, plus que voulu.

Drago frissonna et resserra sur son corps les pans de sa cape au moment où Blaise sortait de la salle de bain, prêt à partir.

- On peut y aller, précisa inutilement le métis alors que Drago était déjà arrivé à la porte. Tu es pressé ? Ajouta Blaise d'un ton plaisantin.

- Pas du tout, mais je déteste faire attendre les gens, tu le sais bien.

Drago avait toujours considéré le retard comme un manque de respect envers la ou les personnes qu'il devait rejoindre. Et le fait qu'il ne connaissait réellement Hermione que depuis deux mois n'était pas une raison valable pour la faire attendre.

- Ah bon ? Je pensais que tu étais finalement bien emballé à l'idée de les rejoindre.

Drago grogna.

Blaise et ses idées à la con. Non content de suivre le programme officiel en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le métis avait aussi réussi à le convaincre de rejoindre l'A.D., le groupe clandestin d'étudiants qui apprenait à se défendre, deux ans auparavant.

Florelia était venu les voir un matin alors qu'ils se promenaient dans le parc, leur demandant si cela les intéressait de prendre des cours de défense avec Harry pendant les séances de l'A.D. Elle avait réussi à convaincre le brun de reprendre son poste de " professeur " et ce, avec la bénédiction du professeur McGonagall. Le premier cours débutait ce soir, et Hermione devait les mener à la Salle sur Demande apprêtée pour l'occasion.

Blaise et Drago s'arrêtèrent dans le hall comme convenue avec la Gryffondor, et Drago eut le plaisir de voir la brunette arriver en même temps qu'eux.

- Vous n'avez pas été suivi ? Leur demanda-t-elle en guise de salut.

- Bonsoir à toi aussi Hermione, plaisanta Blaise, traduisant les pensées de Drago.

Celle-ci vira au rouge pivoine.

- Oh oui, bien sûr, excusez-moi. Bonsoir à tout les deux. Passez une bonne journée ? Leur demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils reprenaient la route vers leur lieu de rendez-vous.

- Aussi bien qu'une journée de cours, répondit Blaise. Et toi ?

Hermione éclata de rire.

- Bonne journée aussi. Mieux qu'Harry en tout cas.

- Pourquoi ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Drago.

Il intercepta un regard et un sourire amusé de Blaise, et leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis quelques jours, son ami semblant s'amuser d'une blague qu'il était le seul à connaître, et à chaque fois, c'était quand Drago parlait d'Harry ou prenait de ses nouvelles. Allez savoir ce qui lui prenait !

- Je crois qu'Harry est un peu anxieux, répondit Hermione. Il y a plus d'inscrit à l'A.D. qu'en cinquième année, et il va falloir qu'il trouve quoi faire aujourd'hui en faisant en sorte de ne pas abandonner des gens derrière lui. Il a eut un peu de mal à établir un programme, mais je crois que finalement il va s'en sortir. Oh, et puis surtout, ne faites pas gaffes aux regards des autres. Ils ne sont pas vraiment au courant pour votre arrivée, ajouta Hermione quand elle s'arrêta devant la Salle sur Demande où une porte venait d'apparaître.

Elle se tourna, leur tournant le dos et ouvrit la porte, s'effaçant pour les laisser passer.

Drago précéda Blaise dans la salle.

Celle-ci était vaste, les murs cachés par d'immense étagères bourrés de livres, et le sol recouverts d'innombrables coussins de toutes les couleurs. Tout au bout de la pièce, derrière Harry et Ron qui faisaient face à autres élèves présents, se trouvait une table avec divers objets, dont certains plutôt volumineux et une Glace à l'Ennemi.

Hermione referma la porte derrière eux et leur fit signe de s'asseoir, avant de se dépêcher de rejoindre ses amis. Drago s'installa tout derrière avec Blaise, faisant fi des regards éberlués, surpris ou tout simplement soupçonneux des autres. Une fois assis, il releva la tête, décidé à ne pas lâcher Harry des yeux, histoire de ne pas commettre de meurtres, et eut la surprise de remarquer qu'Harry le regardait droit dans les yeux en lui souriant d'un air confiant.

Déstabilisé, Drago ne put que le lui rendre, quoi que légèrement hésitant. Harry parut content puisque ses magnifiques orbes émeraudes le lâchèrent pour scruter tout les élève présents. Drago comprit qu'il allait prendre la parole.

- Bonjour à tous. Je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux et bon retour aux anciens.

Des murmures parcoururent les rangs de coussins et Drago pensa que même quand ce n'était pas un adulte qui faisait cours, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de chahuter.

- _Hum hum._

Toute la salle sursauta, et quelques rires discret firent leur apparition quand ils remarquèrent que ce n'était qu'Hermione qui souhaitait attirer l'attention de la salle. Drago comprit que la plupart d'entre eux avaient cru à un retour cauchemardesque d'Ombrage, généré par la réouverture de l'A.D., club clandestin démantelé par l'ancienne professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Bien, merci Hermione, reprit Harry avec un sourire amusé et un peu crispé. Comme il y a parmi nous de nombreux nouveaux élèves qui veulent apprendre à se défendre, nous allons devoir changer les habitudes que nous avions prit. Durant les prochains cours, les anciens se mettront en binôme avec les nouveaux afin de voir leur niveau et de leur apprendre les sorts que nous avons déjà vu.

Un murmure d'anticipation excité parcourut les rangs avant de mourir.

- Je vois que ce plan vous plait, sourit Harry. Alors nous allons commencer.

Tous se levèrent et Drago et Blaise firent de même, bien qu'un peu perdus.

- Je crois qu'on va avoir un peu de mal à se trouver un partenaire, cher ami, fit Blaise en faisant un signe de tête vers les autre élèves qui se regroupaient entre connaissances, tout en leur jetant des regards suspicieux.

Drago soupira et pinça les lèvres tout en levant un sourcil.

Blaise avait totalement raison. Le fait qu'ils soient des Serpentard et que lui soit Drago Malefoy n'allait pas jouer en leur faveur.

- Blaise, tu te mets en binôme avec moi ?

Les deux amis tournèrent la tête vers Ginny qui venait d'inviter le métis à la rejoindre. Ce dernier s'empressa d'accéder à sa requête avec un grand sourire ravie en direction du blond.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Blaise et son attirance incompréhensible pour la dernière des Weasley !

Drago, dorénavant seul, jeta un regard autour de lui.

Ils devaient être à peu près une trentaine d'élèves, et tous étaient déjà par d'eux, répartis au hasard dans la grande pièce. Tous se parlaient avec une franche camaraderie et les premiers sorts commençaient à fuser. Drago vit Ron en train d'évaluer le niveau d'un premier année de Poufsouffle, et Hermione aux prises avec une Serdaigle de cinquième année. Il remarqua alors que Florelia était aux abonnés absents. Elle n'était nulle part dans la pièce et . . .

Drago fronça des sourcils tout en scrutant rapidement la salle des yeux.

Il semblerait qu'Harry avait subitement disparu.

- Salut !

Drago sursauta violemment, et se retourna pour fusiller des yeux le brun qui venait de lui flanquer la frousse de sa vie.

- Ca te prends souvent de tenter de tuer les gens en leur collant une crise cardiaque ? Siffla Drago, furieux de s'être fait avoir comme un débutant.

Harry eut un petit rire amusé. Drago sentit son cœur s'emballer sans raisons.

- Désolé, ce n'était pas mon but. Mais j'ai vu que tu n'avais personne, alors je suis venu. Maintenant, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire.

Harry fit deux pas en arrière.

- Lance-moi un Stupéfix.

Drago un sourcil.

- Pardon ?

- J'évalue ton niveau, soupira Harry, alors lance-moi un Stupéfix.

- Comme tu veux, fit Drago en haussant les épaules.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche, la tendit et lança le sort. Harry le reçut de plein fouet et tomba en arrière, inconscient. Heureusement pour lui qu'il y avait des coussins. Drago s'approcha et le réveilla avec le contre-sort avant de l'aider à se relever en lui tendant une main qu'Harry accepta.

C'était la deuxième fois que Drago prenait la main du brun et à nouveau, il ressentit cette chaleur bienfaitrice au contact de sa peau, cette envie de ne jamais lâcher cette main. Il se surprit à se demander si cela aurait le même effet avec une toute autre partie du corps du jeune homme.

Avec une légère rougeur sur les joues, Drago se secoua mentalement. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'avoir ce genre d'idées. De plus, il savait qu'Harry n'était pas de ce bord, contrairement à lui ( merci Blaise et sa bisexualité qui lui avait fait découvrir les magasines gays ). Et surtout, il ne pouvait _pas _être attiré par son ancien ennemi de toujours.

- Bon, eh bien, celui-là, tu sais le faire, annonça Harry, avec lui aussi une jolie couleur aux joues que Drago ne sut pas interpréter.

Drago le regarda, tentant de comprendre pourquoi il était gêné. Le rouge à ses joues étaient dû à ça, il en était sûr. Mais pourquoi Harry se serait sentit gêné en sa présence ?

- Hum, je peux récupérer ma main ? Demanda Harry, les joues toujours aussi rouges et le regard vrillé sur le sol.

Drago s'ébroua mentalement, comme si il se réveillait d'un songe.

- Oh, euh, oui, excuse-moi.

Il la lâcha, à contre-cœur, et ressentit à nouveau ce froid, cette absence, ce manque inexpliqué.

- Je crois que je vais pouvoir te laisser avec quelqu'un d'autre et commencer à vérifier ce que font les autres, fit Harry en regardant par dessus l'épaule de Drago.

Ce dernier, intrigué, se retourna pour voir arriver Florelia.

Au vue de son écharpe et de ses joues rouges, elle venait d'arriver.

- Salut, fit-elle avec un signe de main à tout deux. Désolé pour le retard, Harry, mais j'avais d'autres obligations.

- Il n'y a pas de problèmes, dit-il en souriant, le teint redevenu normal. Tu seras en binôme avec Drago, je veux savoir ce qu'il vaut.

- Ok.

Elle retira son écharpe et sa cape, posa le tout sur la table non loin et se prépara à faire face à Drago.

Celui-ci déglutit. Il ne voulait pas se battre conte elle, même en toute amitié, et surtout, il savait très bien que son niveau de combat était nettement supérieur au sien. Il allait se faire laminer.

- T'inquiètes Dray, plaisanta Florelia, je sais me contrôler.

Drago sourit à la boutade, mais garda dans un coin de sa tête qu'il devrait tuer Blaise pour lui apprendre à donner ce surnom à tout le monde !

* * *

_Meuh non, faut pas tuer Blaise, il est gentil, arrête de l'embêter, fais lui un bisous . . . 'tain, faut que j'arrête de cotoyer certaines personnes qui me ressortent Jamel à toutes les sauces --' Ca finit par laisser des séquelles._

_Enfin bref, ce chapitre nous aura encore donner un tout petit rapprochement ( ce qui n'est pas du grand luxe ). Au prochain, il y aura . . . exclamation ravie . . . oui, le prochain ! Hihihihi, il va vous plaire. Enfin, je pense et j'espère. mais je peux déjà vous dire que ce sera une sortie à Pré au Lard._

_A mercredi prochain tout le monde ! _

_Bisous :x_


	22. Où l'on retrouve quelqu'un

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour le léger retard avec lequel je poste ce chapitre. J'ai eu un souci de connection à Internet ce matin, et comme je ne suis rentré que ce soir, vous ne pouvez l'avoir que maintenant. Mais bon, ça ne fera que douze heures de retard, ce n'est pas bien grave. _

_Ca chapitre vous offre une petite surprise à la fin. Bonne, j'espère la surprise. :D _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Où l'on retrouve quelqu'un**

Avec un bâillement significatif et non étouffé, Drago se redressa dans son lit.

En jetant un regard autour de lui il découvrit qu'il était seul dans le dortoir. Il n'y avait pas un chat en vue ce samedi matin. Même pas Blaise.

Il tendit une oreille du côté de la salle de bain.

Il entendait de l'eau couler, et c'était certainement le métis qui prenait sa douche. Drago savait qu'il ne serait jamais parti sans lui.

Drago passa une main fatigué dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant au passage, et repoussa ses couvertures pour sortir de son lit. Il remarqua alors qu'il avait un . . . Petit incident masculin typiquement matinale.

Avec un grognement, il comprit qu'il allait devoir passer sous la douche froide. Génial.

Il s'étira paresseusement au moment où Blaise sortait de la salle, une serviette accroché aux hanches, les cheveux encore légèrement humides. Drago rabattu rapidement les draps sur le bas de son corps. Son meilleur ami n'avait pas besoin de voir dans quel état il se trouvait.

- Bien dormi, Dray ?

Drago le fusilla du regard.

Quand allait-il comprendre qu'il détestait ce surnom ?

- J'ai un prénom, Blaise, veux-tu bien t'en servir s'il te plait ?

- Bah non, ça ne serait pas aussi marrant, plaisanta le métis, avant de se baisser pour éviter un oreiller volant.

Drago se leva cachant son excitation avec ses vêtements qu'il tenait devant son bas ventre, l'air de rien.

- Ah au fait Drago, tu n'as pas besoin de cacher ton état, dit Blaise, se faisant se retourner son meilleur ami vers lui. Vu les bruits douteux qui s'échappaient de ton lit ce matin, je me doute que ta douche va être particulièrement glacial.

Drago lui lança un regard noir et repartit en direction de la salle de bain. Il y pénétra, claquant la porte derrière lui.

- D'ailleurs, un certain brun aux yeux verts ayant récemment perdu ses petites lunettes rondes avait l'air de te faire le plus grand bien ! Cria Blaise à travers la porte close.

Drago se précipita sur ladite porte, mais le métis avait déjà prit la poudre d'escampette, au vue de la porte du dortoir que Drago avait vu se refermer avec précipitation.

Mécontent, Drago revint dans la salle de bains et se prépara à entrer sous sa douche.

Blaise avait-il dit vrai ? Son état d'excitation plus qu'avancé avait-il eu pour cause Harry ?

Drago secoua la tête, alors qu'il passait sous le jet d'eau.

Lui, fantasmer sur Harry Potter ? Non, c'était certainement une blague de Blaise, juste histoire de le faire enrager. Mais . . . Et si c'était vrai ? Si Harry lui plaisait vraiment ? En toute honnêteté, il était loin d'être moche, surtout depuis que ses amis avaient décidés de le faire relooker un tant soi peu. Et l'aura de puissance et de gentillesse qu'il dégageait ne faisait que confirmer tout ça.

Drago soupira.

Le seul moyen qu'il avait de savoir si Harry lui plaisait vraiment était de . . .

Il grimaça.

Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Se donner du plaisir en pensant à Harry !

Drago prit une grande inspiration.

Soit il le faisait, histoire d'en être sûr, soit il éteignait le bouton d'eau chaude et actionnait à fond l'autre. Sauf qu'il avait toujours haït l'eau froide et avait toujours préféré l'autre solution, bien plus agréable.

Drago ferma les yeux, hésitant.

Il voulait le faire, mais sa conscience nouvellement acquise le lui interdisait.

Incertitude, quand tu nous tiens . . .

Il actionna violemment le bouton d'eau froide, et glapit de surprise.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, il ouvrit rapidement l'eau chaude, content d'avoir pu se débarrasser de son problème.

Il se lava, se sécha et s'habilla avant de rejoindre Blaise à la table des Serpentard dans la Grande Salle. Comme d'habitude, ce dernier s'était assit en bout de table, le plus près de la porte.

Drago le rejoignit et s'installa en face de son ami, se retrouvant par la même occasion avec une vue imprenable sur la table des rouge et or. Heureusement pour lui, le Trio n'était pas encore là, seul Florelia était présente, perdu dans ses pensées, alors qu'elle jouait avec son verre de jus de citrouille.

- Alors, tu as réussi à te débarrasser de ton incommodité ? Plaisanta Blaise, le plus sérieusement du monde possible.

- Va te faire voir, Blaise.

- Oh, moi qui pensais être ton ami, s'offusqua faussement le métis.

- Tu l'es, sauf quand tu sors ce genre de conneries, rétorqua Drago en piochant dans le panier à croissants.

- Ce ne sont pas des conneries, c'est juste que tu ne veux pas t'avouer ton attirance pour un certain Survivant, continua Blaise en baissant la voix pour ne pas se faire entendre.

- L'attirance n'existe que dans ta tête, Blaise.

- Mauvaise foi.

Drago le fusilla du regard et ne reçut en retour qu'un magnifique sourire innocent. Il détestait ce genre de blagues idiotes sur son nom.

Il continuèrent et déjeunèrent, parlant de tout et de rien, Drago surprenant l'arrivée tardive du Trio et Blaise remarquant que Florelia était sortit bien vite au moment où ses amis s'étaient installés, quand le métis sortit quelque chose que Drago avait totalement oublié :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux d'abord aller voir à Pré au Lard ?

En retour, Blaise ne reçut en réponse qu'un sourcil haussé.

- Drago, soupira-t-il, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié que tous les ans, pendant le week-end d'Halloween nous avons une sortie à Pré au Lard.

- Pas du tout, mentit Drago avec aplomb.

Une image s'imposa alors à son esprit. Celle de Florelia, les yeux flamboyants prête à l'engueuler comme ce n'était pas permis.

- Bon d'accord, si en fait, avoua Drago en grimaçant.

Blaise jeta un regard perdu et étonné autour de lui avant de reposer son regard sur son ami.

- Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que Florelia était avec nous.

Drago fila un coup de pied dans le tibia de son ami qui glapit de douleur.

- J'aimerais passer à la boutique de plumes, je voudrais en acheter une nouvelle.

- Et Honeydukes aussi, ajouta Blaise, j'ai envie de faire le plein de sucreries !

Drago leva les yeux au ciel devant tant d'insouciance.

- Il y a des moments où je me demande si tu es conscient que nous sommes en pleine guerre, dit Drago.

- Je le suis et c'est pour ça que je m'efforce de faire comme si de rien n'était. On en bave déjà assez, sans en ajouter. Je profite de la vie, qui sait quand elle se terminera.

Un silence gêné suivit ses paroles.

- Navré, je ne voulais pas dire ça.

- Si Drago, tu le voulais, et tu as bien fait.

Drago regarda Blaise qui lui souriait tendrement.

- Florelia te l'as dit, tu n'as pas à porter de masques en présence de tes amis. Avec moi tu n'en as aucunement besoin et tu ne dois jamais hésiter à me dire ce que tu penses. Enfin, ajouta-t-il après un bref instant, sauf si c'est pour me dire que je suis gros, moche et bête.

- Tant que tu ne t'appelle pas Crabbe ou Goyle, il n'y a aucun risques.

Blaise éclata de rire, et ils se levèrent de table.

- Allons-y directement, proposa Drago. Et de toute façon, vu l'heure à laquelle nous avons déjeuner, nous ne reviendront pas mangé ce midi.

Blaise acquiesça et tout deux remontèrent dans leurs dortoirs pour aller chercher cape et écharpe.

Le temps s'était considérablement refroidit, et on sentait que l'Hiver approchait à grands pas. Dans un peu moins de deux mois, Noël serait là.

Ils se préparèrent à redescendre, chaudement emmitouflés, mais ils ne purent dépasser le porte de leur dortoir, car Bulstrode y pénétra précipitamment, refermant la porte derrière elle et la verrouillant sans bruit, avant d'y jeter un sort d'Impassibilité.

Blaise et Drago eurent tout juste le temps de dégainer leurs baguettes et de les pointer sur elle, qu'elle s'était adossé à la porte, essoufflée et qu'elle s'était mise à parler, débitant des mots à une vitesse incroyable et incompréhensible.

- Théo . . . Pansy . . . Vous . . . Traquenard . . . Scribenpenne.

Blaise et Drago échangèrent une bref œillade abasourdi.

- Il y a moyen que tu répètes un peu plus intelligemment ? Demanda Blaise en la regardant comme si elle était particulièrement bête.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et dit :

- Théo et Pansy vous ont entendu parler à table et ils prévoient de vous tendre un traquenard à votre sortie de Scribenpenne. Ce qu'a fait Carrow il y a deux semaines ne les a pas ralenti, au contraire, ils veulent prouver au Maître qu'ils sont capables de la ramener à lui, avec ou sans son accord. Ils veulent d'abord commencer par s'entraîner avec vous et vous livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Pourquoi tu nous dis ça ? Questionna suspicieusement Blaise alors que Drago tenait toujours en joue la jeune femme.

Elle leur jeta un regard torve.

- Toute ma famille est moldue, vous croyez vraiment que mon ambition dans la vie est de les exterminer ? Je n'ais rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres que parce que Pansy m'y a obligé et que c'est le meilleur moyen pour l'instant de protéger mes parents. Mais je suis consciente que ça ne durera pas.

- Alors . . . ? Fit Blaise, l'interrogeant du regard.

Elle grimaça.

- Je n'ai plus le temps, on en reparlera plus tard. Ne vous approchez pas de Scribennes, ou allez-y avant midi.

Et elle sortit de la chambre aussi vite qu'elle y était entrer.

- Euh . . ., Fit Blaise, visiblement perdu. T'as compris quelque chose à ce qui vient de se passer toi ?

Drago hocha la tête.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir que l'on parle avec Harry cet après-midi, fit-il avant de sortir du dortoir.

Drago pensait avoir à peu près comprit.

Millicent Bulstrode était une sorcière née de moldus, enrôlée chez les Mangemorts seulement parce qu'elle y avait été obligé, menacé par Pansy de représailles sur sa famille. Mais la jeune femme avait décidé de jouer double jeu, et de donner les informations qu'elle avait aux principaux concernés.

Sauf que lui et Blaise n'était pas véritablement formés pour parler avec un espion - si tant est que l'on pouvait la nommer ainsi. Il fallait donc qu'il en parle à quelqu'un d'un peu plus au courant des pratiques de l'Ordre. Seul Florelia et Harry semblaient à peu près calés sur le sujet, mais ne sachant pas où était la première, il devait se rabattre sur Harry.

Drago soupira.

Il allait devoir lui courir après dans tout Pré au Lard pour parvenir à lui mettre la main dessus.

****

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry resserra son écharpe autour de son cou.

Un vent glacial s'y était engouffré par surprise, le faisant violemment frissonner. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais le temps semblait aller de mal en pis. Ils étaient le 31 Octobre, et pourtant il leur semblait qu'ils étaient déjà au mois de Décembre.

- Je hais ce froid, marmonna Ron, les dents serrés, alors qu'ils remontaient la principale allée de Pré au Lard avec Hermione. Comment c'est possible un temps pareil ?

Harry acquiesça silencieusement. C'était exactement ce qu'il se disait au même moment.

- C'est à cause de _Lui_, fit Hermione avec une grimace de dégoût. Il avait déjà fait ça lors de la Première Guerre. Détraqué le temps pour apeuré la population et leur faire perdre leurs repères. Ne vous étonnez pas si nous avons un soleil resplendissant et trente degré à l'ombre le jour de Noël.

- Ah non ! S'exclama vivement Ron. Si il n'y a pas de neige à Noël, c'est plus Noël !

- Tu crois vraiment que Voldemort va prendre en compte tes considérations, Ron ? Soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ca n'a aucun rapport ! Je dis juste que Noël sans la neige, c'est plus vraiment Noël. Où est la magie de ce jour, si il n'y a pas de grand manteau blanc ? Si on ne peut pas se réchauffer auprès d'un bon feu de cheminée ou d'une bièraubeurre ?

Ron avait raison, pensa Harry. Un Noël fêter comme si ils étaient en pleine Été, ce n'était pas vraiment un Noël.

La discussion continua ainsi entre Ron et Hermione, tout le long du chemin jusqu'au Trois Balais, là où ils avaient décidés de s'installer pour se réchauffer un tant soi peu.

Il pénétrèrent dans le pub bondé et réussirent à se trouver une table dans le fond de la salle. Hermione et Harry s'installèrent, pendant que Ron alla chercher leurs boissons.

- Au fait, Harry, est-ce que tu sais où est Florelia ?

Harry fronça des sourcils.

La jeune femme avait eu un comportement plus qu'étrange en leur compagnie depuis la première séance de l'A.D. Elle passait de moins en moins de temps avec eux, et il avait même parfois l'impression qu'elle les évitait. Elle disparaissait parfois pendant des heures, et revenait, le regard brillant, comme si elle était fière d'elle. Harry se demandait si elle n'était pas déjà sur la piste d'un deuxième Horcruxe, mais il pensait qu'elle lui en aurait parler si c'était le cas. Tout de dont il était sûr, c'était qu'elle préparait quelque chose. Le matin-même, elle était partit de bonne heure, avait quitté le château avant toutes autre élèves et n'était toujours pas revenue.

- Regardez qui je ramène, fit soudain la voix joyeuse de Ron.

Harry releva la tête et s'étonna de trouver Blaise et Drago, encore solidement emmitouflé dans leurs capes, s'installer à leur table en même temps que Ron.

- On ne vous dérange pas au moins ? demanda Blaise en tirant une chaise à côté d'Hermione.

- Du tout, répondit cette dernière. Alors, vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

- Bonne, je ne sais pas, mais on peut déjà dire qu'elle était inattendue, répondit Drago qui s'était installé à côté d'Harry.

Celui-ci s'empêcha fortement de rougir.

Ca aussi, c'était étrange. Depuis la première réunion de l'A.D., il ne pouvait se sortir de la tête la poignée de main de Drago quand il l'avait aider à se relever. Il ressentait encore parfaitement dans tout son corps le fourmillement qui l'avait parcouru et la sensation d'être à sa place dans la main du blond. Il aurait voulu ne jamais la relâcher.

Depuis, il n'avait cesser de se poser des question sur le pourquoi du comment. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui faire ressentir ça ?

- Inattendue ? Comment ça ? S'étonna Hermione, l'arrachant de ses pensées.

- Figurez-vous, commença Blaise, que ce matin avant que l'on ne parte pour Pré au Lard, Millicent Bulstrode s'est glissé dans notre dortoir et nous a prévenu que Parkinson et Nott allaient nous tendre un piège du côté de Scribenpenne, et que nous devions éviter la boutique ou alors y passer avant l'heure de midi.

Harry eut à peu près la même tête que Ron et Hermione : les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fait ça ? Demanda Ron, avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Elle est née de parents moldus, dit Drago alors qu'il reposait sa bièraubeurre sur la table. Et son enrôlement dans les Mangemorts s'est fait parce qu'on l'a menacé de faire du mal à sa famille. C'est tout ce que nous savons, mais elle a dit qu'elle nous recontacterait plus tard.

- Et à votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? Demanda Harry, se mêlant enfin à la discussion, après avoir réussi à s'empêcher d'avoir un comportement bizarre en présence des autres.

- Drago à une idée plutôt intéressante, fit Blaise. Il pense qu'elle voudrait jouer le rôle d'espionne. C'est vrai qu'il serait utile de savoir exactement ce qu'il se passe au sein des Mangemorts qui vivent dans le château.

- On en sera plus dans pas longtemps, je pense, poursuivit Drago. Mais on voulait déjà vous dire ça, vous prévenir. Si elle veut prendre contact avec quelqu'un de l'Ordre, on la dirigera vers vous ou vers Florelia.

- Ouais, si elle arrête un jour de ressembler à un courant d'air, marmonna Hermione.

- Comment ça ? S'inquiéta Drago en se tournant vers elle.

- Disons simplement que depuis deux semaines, Florelia se fait désirer, intervint Harry. Elle disparaît sans prévenir pendant plusieurs heures et quand elle revient, elle ne daigne même pas nous donner d'explications. Elle se contente de nous sourire. J'ai même parfois l'impression qu'elle nous nargue.

- En fait, c'est surtout toi qu'elle nargue, fit Ron. L'autre jour, pendant qu'on travaillait dans la salle commune, je l'ai surprise en train de te regarder et . . .

Ron parut hésitant, et Harry attendit la suite comme tout les autres, impatient.

- Elle avait un drôle de sourire, très doux. Elle te couvait du regard, c'était bizarre. Je crois que ce qu'elle prépare a un lien avec toi.

Ron était sérieux. Harry le voyait dans son regard, il ne mentait pas, il pensait ce qu'il disait.

- De toute façon, est-ce que vous pouvez me citer un moment où Florelia n'a pas été bizarre ? Soupira Blaise. Depuis qu'on la connaît, elle est comme ça. Moi, je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment elle peut être aussi proche du professeur Rogue et de la mère de Drago.

- Il est vrai qu'on ne sait pas grand chose d'elle, approuva Hermione. Je n'ais toujours pas oublié l'altercation dans le parc avec les Doloris. Ni ce qu'elle a dit. Pourquoi Voldemort aurait-il eu besoin de la torturer ?

- Elle m'a avouer qu'elle nous cachait des choses, dit Harry, faisant fi des frissons qui avaient parcourut Blaise, Ron et Drago à l'entendu nom honni. Après l'altercation, elle a craqué, et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait toujours ressenti un profond dégoût à torturer les gens, mais qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Pour ce jour-là, elle m'a expliqué qu'elle avait été obligé de le faire, histoire que les autres hésitent avant de revenir agresser Blaise et Drago.

Blaise renifla.

- Au moins, c'est rassurant de savoir qu'elle ne prend pas plaisir à jeter le Doloris, fit-il. Mais elle m'a drôlement impressionné quand elle s'est interposé et qu'elle est resté stoïque. Enfin, c'est tout de même un _Doloris _qu'elle a reçu, pas n'importe quel Sortilège !

- Elle a dû le subir des centaines de fois pour arriver à un tel contrôle sur son esprit, intervint Drago. Je . . . Enfin, j'en ai déjà reçu . . . Plusieurs par jour et . . . Je n'ai jamais pu le supporter.

- Pendant le mois que tu as passé dans les cachots ? Demanda doucement Blaise.

Drago acquiesça sèchement de la tête.

- Elle a dû être torturer depuis son plus jeune âge. Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'a pu être sa vie avant de venir me chercher.

Un profond silence suivit ses paroles.

Pour Harry, elle ne manquait pas de courage. Gryffondor était bel et bien sa maison. Rien que le fait qu'elle se soit interposé entre lui et le Doloris de Nott prouvait qu'elle était une personne courageuse, limite téméraire. Quelqu'un comme lui, quoi. Mais à la lueur de ce que venait de dire Drago, il était tout fait compréhensible qu'elle ne leur dise pas tout. Comme Drago qui semblait n'avoir jamais parler à personne de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant le mois qu'il avait passer, emprisonné dans le manoir de Voldemort.

- Et si on rentrait au château ? Proposa soudain Hermione. On n'a plus vraiment grand chose à faire dans les environs.

Harry approuva en même temps que les autres son idée, et ils quittèrent le pub tous ensemble.

Harry remarqua bien vite les regards éberlués à la vue de leur troupe plus qu'étonnante, mais il ne fit, ni ne dit rien. Les autres pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient, il appréciait suffisamment la compagnie des deux Serpentard pour ne pas s'attarder sur ce que pensait les autres élèves.

Ils remontèrent la rue pour rejoindre le château et Harry remarqua que Drago était resté en arrière, perdu dans ses pensées. Le brun ralentit un peu, juste assez pour parvenir à la hauteur du blond.

Arrivé là, il se trouva bête.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire ?

Même au square Grimmaurd, il avait tout fait pour éviter Drago, et c'était les autres qui étaient plus ou moins proches de lui. Pourtant à présent, il regrettait de n'avoir rien fait pendant qu'ils étaient encore là-bas. Cela lui aurait faciliter la tâche pour ce qu'il voulait faire maintenant.

- Drago, commença-t-il, hésitant, se faisant tourner le regard du jeune homme sur lui.

Il s'injuria quand il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine alors que le regard gris de Drago se posait sur lui.

- Je voulais te dire, continua-t-il, reprenant un peu du poil de la bête, que si jamais t'as envie de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé - dans les cachots je veux dire - tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux, où tu veux. Si t'as besoin d'en parler, d'une oreille attentive, ou même de conseil - et ce même si je ne suis pas la personne la mieux placé pour ce genre de trucs - eh bien, tu peux venir me voir.

- Tu me prend en pitié, Potter ? Fit Drago avec hargne.

Harry serra les mâchoires.

Voilà, c'était pour _ça _qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu se rapprocher de lui. En fait, il s'était toujours attendu à une réplique acerbe de sa part.

Il s'apprêtait à le laisser sur place et à rejoindre les autres quand la voix de Drago se fit nouveau entendre.

- Excuse-moi, Harry.

Ce dernier dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas en tomber ou s'arrêter de marcher sur la surprise. Par contre, il buta contre une racine mal placée et ce ne fut que grâce à la poigne providentielle de Drago qu'il ne s'étala pas lamentablement par terre.

- Merci, marmonna Harry, rouge de confusion, quand Draco relâcha son bras.

- De rien. Mais t'aurais pu au moins avoir l'obligeance de ne pas me rappeler qu'avant je n'avais pas l'habitude de m'excuser, grimaça Drago alors qu'ils dépassaient les grilles d'entrée de Poudlard.

- Avant ?

Drago sourit en soufflant d'exaspération.

- Oui, avant. Florelia est plutôt persuasif quand elle le veut. C'est à cause d'elle, que je ne suis plus le Drago Malefoy que les autres connaissaient encore l'année dernière.

Drago ne parut guère enchanté de faire allusion à leur sixième année d'étude.

- Bref, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Les mauvaises manies ont la vie dure, mais à chaque fois que je fais une incartade, j'ai l'image de Florelia qui s'impose à mon esprit. Tu sais, quand elle a sa tête des mauvais jours, quand elle est énervé.

- Oui, je vois de quoi tu parles. Elle est flippante quand elle prend cette tête-là.

- On est d'accord là-dessus. En tout cas, c'est sympa, merci. Je n'oublierai pas ta proposition.

Harry acquiesça vivement de la tête, et ils continuèrent leur route en silence.

Ils rattrapèrent bien vite les trois autres, et ils frissonnèrent tous quand ils furent au chaud, dans le hall du château.

- Brrr ! Il fait bien meilleur ici, commenta Blaise en desserrant son écharpe.

Personne ne pu répondre car à ce moment-là, il virent Florelia débouler des escaliers de marbre, un immense sourire plaquée sur les lèvres.

- Harry ! Cria-telle en lui sautant dessus pour lui prendre la main et le tirer à sa suite alors qu'elle tentait de remonter l'escalier qu'elle venait tout juste de descendre. Suis-moi, dépêches-toi, tu es attendue dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall.

- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? Fit Harry en essayant de modérer la jeune femme qui l'avait déjà mener jusqu'au milieu de l'escalier, alors que les quatre autres les suivait, éberlués.

- J'ai une surprise pour toi, une merveilleuse surprise, fit-elle sans se départir de son sourire, les larmes aux yeux. Ça ma prit deux semaines pour le remettre sur pied et j'ai dû être d'une infinie patience, mais ça vaut le coup, j'en suis sûre. Je suis certaine que mon cadeau te plaira. Suivez-moi, tous !

Harry prit alors la décision de la laisser le mener jusqu'au bureau directoriale. Alors qu'elle courrait, sa main toujours dans la sienne, Harry se surpris à avoir l'idée saugrenue qu'il aurait préféré avoir la main de Drago dans la sienne. Au moins celle du blond lui faisait du bien. La poigne de Florelia était loin d'être désagréable aussi, elle était douce et tendre, rassurante, mais celle de Drago était différente, bien mieux.

Harry entendait les bruits de courses des autres derrière lui et d'un rapide coup d'œil, s'assura qu'ils étaient tout les quatre encore là.

Il pilèrent devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau et Florelia prononça le mot de passe :

- _Dumbledore._

Harry ne s'étonna même pas du choix du professeur McGonagall. Il savait que c'était sa façon de lui rendre hommage.

Il laissa l'escalier mobile le mener jusqu'en haut en compagnie des autres et d'une Florelia fébrile, puis pénétra dans le bureau à la suite de la jeune femme.

La première chose qu'il vit en entrant, ce fut la directrice assise à son bureau, le portrait de Dumbledore derrière elle, où le vieil homme sommeillait du repos du juste. Elle avait les mains croisés sous son menton, les yeux brillants, et fixait son regard sur la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux, scène qu'Harry ne pouvait voir à cause de Florelia qui lui bouchait la vue. Son regard passa sur Harry quand elle l'entendit entrer, et elle se leva.

- Mr Potter, je vous en prie, entrez, fit-elle le souffle court avec un signe de main.

Harry remarqua aussi avec surprise que Rogue était présent, vêtu de son habituelle robe noir, bien qu'il sembla légèrement fatigué. Il avait le visage un peu plus creux que dans son souvenir. Lui aussi, fixait la scène qui se jouait dans le bureau, mais avec une mimique de dégoût.

Florelia fit un pas de côté en se retournant vers lui, les yeux avides, au moment où il entendit le dernier arrivant refermer la porte du bureau derrière lui. Il sentit ses amis prendre place autour de lui et regarder à leur tour, curieux, ce qu'il se passait.

Entre les deux chaises faisant face au bureau, là où Harry s'était assis tant de fois du temps où Dumbledore était encore vivant, il voyait Remus tenir dans ses bras un jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns. L'homme aux cheveux grisonnants pleurait, mais c'était des larmes de bonheur qui s'échappait de ses yeux, au vue de l'immense sourire qu'il arborait. Il se détacha du jeune inconnu et tourna son regard brillant vers Harry.

- Harry, fit-il d'une voix cassé par l'émotion, c'est un miracle, un véritable miracle.

L'inconnu se retourna alors, son regard gris surpris et impatient se posant sur Harry.

Le Survivant sentit ses jambes flageller quand il le reconnut et un frisson de pur bonheur parcourut tout son corps. Sa gorge se serra et il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer alors qu'il sautait au cou du jeune homme, le serrant contre lui comme si il s'attendait à le voir disparaître à tout moments, celui-ci lui rendant son étreinte avec autant de passion.

Harry entendit un sanglot derrière lui, alors que lui-même ne pouvait empêcher le flot s'échapper de ses yeux, le serrant convulsivement contre lui. Et à travers les sanglots qu'il reconnut comme étant ceux d'Hermione, il l'entendit prononcer une seule phrase, abasourdie :

- Merlin, c'est Sirius !

* * *

_Alors, bonne ou pas la surprise ? _

_C'est bizarre, j'entends des gens râler dans le fond. Quoi, comment ça j'ai pas coupé au bon moment ? Bah, bien sûr que si ! Vous connaissez pas le phénomène de dépendance ? :) Bah, c'est ça ! mdr_

_Trève de plaisanterie, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ;)_

_A la semaine prochaine ( ou plus tôt pour ceux qui suivent Satané Potion, le prochain chapitre est écrit, j'en suis à la relecture, il devrait être là fin de cette semaine, début de semaine prochaine . . . ou demain avec un peu de chance :p ) !_

_Bisous ! :x_


	23. Où l'Arcade se dévoile

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_J'espère que vous avez passé une agréable semaine, tout comme moi. Aujourd'hui, je vous laisse avec des explications sur comment Sirius a été repêché._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Où l'Arcade se dévoile**

Drago, totalement perdu, et se demandant ce qu'il faisait là, jeta un regard inquiet à Blaise.

- Dis, aux dernières nouvelles, il n'était pas mort ? Chuchota-t-il à son meilleur ami, sans lâcher la scène de l'embrassade des yeux.

- Bah . . . Si.

Ils échangèrent tout deux une œillade lourde d'interrogation, puis Drago retourna son attention sur Harry qui s'était éloigné du jeune homme mais qui le tenait toujours par les épaules, comme si il avait peur qu'il s'enfuit.

Ce fut là, alors qu'il pouvait détailler le jeune homme, que Drago remarqua avec un froncement de sourcils, qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait sur Sirius Black. Ce dernier ressemblait aux photos de lui qu'il avait vu dans l'album souvenir. Mais _exactement _comme dans l'album. Comme si il était sortit de l'une des photographies.

Le Sirius Black qui se tenait devant eux devait avoir tout au plus dix-huit, dix-neuf ans.

Harry sembla le remarquer lui aussi, car il jeta un regard interloqué aux gens présents dans la pièce.

- Euh . . . Commença-t-il. Rectifiez moi si je me trompe, mais il n'y a pas quelque chose qui cloche là ?

Un éclat de rire bref, tel un aboiement de chien retentit, et Drago vit le jeune Sirius Black rire aux éclats.

- Oui, Harry, fit ce dernier, il y a effectivement quelque chose qui cloche. Mais je crois que la personne qui est à même de tout expliquer est la jeune femme derrière toi.

Tous se tournèrent vers Florelia qui souriait, fière d'elle.

- Je crois que tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir, Harry, lui dit-elle avec un geste de la main vers l'une des chaises posée devant le bureau.

- Nous devrions tout nous asseoir, intervint le professeur McGonagall, semblant enfin reprendre ses esprits.

Elle fit un geste ample de sa baguette et sept chaise de bois apparurent autour du bureau. Apparemment, tout le monde était convié à la réunion.

Drago jeta un regard de biais à Blaise qui le lui rendit bien. Ils n'avaient absolument rien à faire ici, cette affaire ne les concernait pas et pourtant on leur proposait de connaître toute l'histoire.

Blaise eut un haussement d'épaule résigné et partit s'installer, suivant Ron et Hermione. Drago, soupirant imperceptiblement, suivit le mouvement. Il se retrouva assis entre son ami et son parrain. Au moins ainsi, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être entouré de Gryffondor, bien qu'il se demandait ce que Severus avait avoir avec toute cette joyeuse pagaille.

- Qui commence ? Demanda le professeur McGonagall en regardant alternativement Florelia et Severus.

Ils échangèrent une regard par dessus les têtes de ceux qui les séparaient et d'un simple coup d'œil, Severus fit signe à son amie de commencer.

- Bien, claqua la voix de Florelia. Alors autant commencer par le commencement.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle et Drago remarqua qu'Harry et Lupin étaient pendus à ses lèvres.

- Il y a de cela quelques semaines, j'ai appris les véritables causes de la disparition de Sirius. Avant, tout ce que je savais, c'est que ça s'était déroulé au Département des Mystères et j'avais pensé qu'il s'était prit un Avada de Bellatrix.

Drago perçu les raideurs dans les corps d'Harry, Lupin et Sirius Black.

Ils ne devaient pas être spécialement avis de réentendre une telle histoire.

- Après, j'ai compris qu'il était en fait tomber derrière le voile de l'arcade situé dans la pièce appelé la Salle de la Mort.

Drago leva un sourcil.

Si la salle s'appelait comme ça, comment Sirius Black pouvait-il être vivant ?

- J'entends d'ici vos esprits s'échauffer, plaisanta Florelia. Le nom que porte cette pièce est une erreur, je pense. Que je vous explique, continua-t-elle devant les regards de plus en plus perdu de l'assistance, j'ai découvert dans la bibliothèque personnelle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, un bouquin particulièrement épais dans lequel était caché des documents confidentielles du Département des Mystères. Je suppose qu'ils sont entrés en sa possession grâce à Rockwood qui travaillait là-bas avant la disparition du Maître, si je ne me trompe pas.

Le professeur McGonagall acquiesça de la tête.

- Effectivement, Augustus Rockwood a été arrêté peu après la défaite de Vous-Savez-Qui pour traîtrise et s'est échappé d'Azkaban en même temps que les autres il y a deux ans. Il y est de retour suite aux évènements du Ministère, d'il y a un an.

La vieille femme fit ensuite signe à Florelia de continuer.

- Ces documents, je les ai lu par curiosité quand je les ai trouvés et, quand j'ai entendu parler de cette arche, je me suis souvenue de ce que j'y avais découvert.

Autant que les autres, Draco était totalement sous l'emprise de son récit, dont elle tardait à donner le dénouement.

- Et ? L'encouragea Hermione, impatiente.

Florelia sourit, amusée.

- J'ignore où Rockwood a eu ces papiers, mais ils ont été complété assez souvent, me permettant de comprendre le raisonnement de la personne qui y travaillait. Au départ, quand ils ont reçu l'arche et qu'ils ont commencés à faire des expériences avec, ils en ont déduit que c'était un passage vers une dimension qui donnait sur la mort; c'est pourquoi ils ont appelés cette pièce ainsi. Seulement, quelques mois plus tard, alors qu'ils déchiffraient les runes qui ornaient l'arcade pour en comprendre la signification, l'un des Langues de Plomb a fait un essai qui s'est conclu d'une manière plutôt intéressante. Lors de leurs innombrables expériences, ils ont envoyés des animaux plus ou moins gros et plus ou moins intelligents derrière le voile. Quand la Langue de Plomb a fait son essai, l'un des singes qu'ils y avaient envoyés est revenu. En vie.

Les regards du professeur McGonagall, de Lupin, d'Hermione, de Ron et d'Harry étaient assez explicite pour Drago : ils ne s'y attendaient vraiment pas.

- Attends, finit par dire Lupin, se réveillant. Pourquoi le Ministère n'a-t-il jamais tenter de récupérer Sirius si ils le savaient ?

Question pertinente, pensa Drago.

- Tout simplement parce qu'ils ne le savaient pas, répondit Florelia. La date des modifications du dossier était assez proche de celle de la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il est possible que Rockwood l'ai dérobé avant que qui que ce soit d'autre ait pu y jeter un œil. Dans ce cas, seul le Maître pouvait savoir que Sirius n'était pas réellement mort.

- Et la personne qui a écrit le document ? Elle, elle savait, argumenta Hermione.

- J'ignore qui l'a rédigé, il n'y avait aucun nom. Je suppose que cette personne est morte peu de temps avant, ou après le vol de Rockwood, autrement, le document aurait été de nouveau rédigé pour les archives du Département des Mystères.

Alors que Florelia prononçait ces quelques mots, Drago intercepta une drôle de réaction chez Lupin. Celui-ci avait soupirer imperceptiblement et avait prit, l'espace d'un instant, un visage las. Il remarqua alors la même expression chez Sirius, bien que ce dernier le cacha plus rapidement, comme si il voulait que personne ne le remarque.

Un lien se fit alors dans son esprit. Et cela l'électrisa au delà des mots.

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Département des Mystères, une personne morte aux alentours de la date de la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et l'expression défaite des visages des deux hommes. Tout cela tournait autour d'un nom qui s'était inscrit en lettres de feu dans l'esprit de Drago : Alyssa Grytalié.

Fiancée à Sirius Black, et amie de Remus Lupin, ayant travaillé au Département des Mystères, comme leur avait apprit l'album souvenir qu'ils avaient lu. Enlevée le 30 septembre 1981, soit un mois avant la chute du mage noir, comme le leur avait apprit Harry.

Il y avait de très forte chance que ce soit elle qui avait rédigé ce document. Et que donc, indirectement, ce soit elle qui ait permis le sauvetage de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé.

Drago en resta estomaqué de la révélation qui s'était faite dans son esprit.

Mais il garda ses déductions pour lui, car Florelia reprenait son récit.

- Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je savais comment faire pour récupérer Sirius. Quand j'ai compris tout ce que cela impliquait, j'ai d'abord chercher à contacter Narcissa, pour avoir son aide, mais je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux la laisser en dehors de ça, sa protection passait avant tout.

- Euh . . . Narcissa ? Retentit soudain la voix de Black. Comme dans Narcissa Malefoy ? Ma _cousine _?

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, Sirius, le rassura Lupin en posant une main douce sur le bras de son ami. Il s'est passé pleins de choses pendant ton absence, et c'est assez compliqué.

Black ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais un regard du professeur McGonagall le convainquit de la refermer aussi sec. Elle fit à nouveau signe à Florelia de continuer.

- Donc, j'ai vite abandonné l'idée de lier Narcissa à ce projet. Il ne me restait donc que Severus pour m'aider.

Drago ne dit rien mais il se demandait en quoi Florelia avait bien pu avoir besoin de l'aide Severus.

- Je l'ai contacté - difficilement, cela va sans dire - et lui ai fait part de mon projet. Inutile de préciser qu'il a été dur à convaincre.

Il y eut quelques rires amusés retenus.

Si Drago avait bien suivit le truc, il pensait que Severus avait rechigné à l'idée d'aller sauver Sirius Black à cause de leur mésentente passé.

- Finalement, je ne lui ai pas laisser le choix . . .

Drago vit clairement, comme tout les autres d'ailleurs, le regard meurtrier que Severus fit peser sur Florelia qui lui répondit par un sourire insolent.

- Et nous avons réussit à nous introduire au Ministère il y a deux semaines. Heureusement que Scrimgeour est un allié sûr, autrement nous serions toujours à l'élaboration d'un plan.

- Scrimgeour ? Rufus Scrimgeour ? Intervint Black, l'air paumé. Le directeur du Département des Aurors ?

- Il est à présent Ministre de la Magie, précisa Lupin, avant de faire signe à son ami de se taire.

- Oui, ce même Scrimgeour, reprit Florelia avec un regard amusé en direction de Black. Grâce à lui, nous avons pu nous introduire au Ministère sans soulever de questions, et parvenir au Département des Mystères tout aussi discrètement. Il avait fait en sorte qu'aucune Langue de Plomb ne traîne dans le parages, ce jour-là.

- Trop aimable, entendit marmonner Drago du côté de Severus, lui arrachant un sourire en coin.

- Une fois arrivée dans la salle de l'arcade, j'ai refait exactement les mêmes gestes que décrit dans le document et Sirius a été purement et simplement éjecté du voile.

- Il s'est ramassé contre les estrades de pierre, commenta Severus avec un regard torve et content.

- Severus, l'avertit Florelia d'un regard.

Il lui jeta un regard, l'air de dire " Quoi ? Moi ? Mais je n'ai rien fait, voyons ! "

Et comme tout les autres, Drago s'étonna et ne comprit pas quelle genre de relations pouvaient entretenir ces deux-là. Ils semblaient trop proches pour n'être que des amis et Drago répugnait à les imaginer en couple. Mine de rien, Florelia avait l'âge d'être _sa fille _!

- Et c'est là que nous avons remarqués qu'il y avait un _léger _problème, grimaça Florelia.

Tous se tournèrent immédiatement vers Black qui en eut un mouvement de recul instinctif.

Drago en profita pour mieux le détailler.

Nul doute que c'était un bel homme, que les photos avaient fidèlement retranscrite. Un regard gris clair, marque de fabrique des Black, et un visage long, mais pas trop, à teneur masculine. Il portait ses cheveux mi-longs lâchés au niveau de ses épaules et était habillé d'un pantalon en lin noir très léger et d'un tee-short manche longue noir moulant, le tout rehaussé d'une cape avec une attache d'argent représentant le huit couché de l'infini.

- Léger, léger, marmonna Black. J'aimerais bien t'y voir, moi. L'esprit d'un homme de trente-sept ans dans le corps d'un gamin de dix-huit.

Lupin éclata de rire.

- Il n'y a pas que le corps qu'y a changé, t'as aussi la mentalité de l'époque, plaisanta-t-il.

- Ca va pas être un cadeau, commenta Severus.

- La ferme, Servilo, répliqua Black.

Drago vit le professeur McGonagall ouvrir la bouche pour mettre un terme à la dispute qui se profilait, mais Florelia fut plus rapide qu'elle et sa voix claqua dans l'air :

- Fermez-à tout les deux ! Je ne supporterai pas une dispute de plus venant de vous !

- Une dispute de plus ? Répéta Lupin, interrogeant Florelia du regard alors que Black et Severus se mettaient visiblement à bouder sous les regards éberlués de l'assistance.

Harry était d'ailleurs loin d'être discret avec sa bouche grande ouverte, jugea Drago, qui lui le montrait beaucoup moins.

- Oui, soupira-t-elle. Comme vous étiez au Terrier, Lupin, vous avez eu la chance infini de ne pas voir ces deux-là se taper dessus pendant une semaine avant que je ne vous ramène Sirius. Severus l'a soigné pendant que j'étais en cours et que je ne pouvais pas m'occuper de lui. Il est resté inconscient pendant six jours après qu'on l'ai récupéré.

****

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Comment réagir face à un truc pareil ? C'était tellement inattendu, tellement surprenant, tellement . . . De bonheur. Ses mains en tremblaient encore, ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se poser continuellement sur son visage, ses doigts de frôler ne serait-ce que légèrement son bras. Il avait peur qu'il ne s'évapore, que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve.

Harry inspira profondément.

Il fallait qu'il se calme. Sirius était bel et bien là, assis à côté de lui. Pas comme dans son souvenir, certes, mais cela ne valait-il pas mieux ? A présent, il ne porterait plus les stigmates de ses douze ans de détentions à Azkaban, pourrait reconstruire sa vie, se donner la chance de tout refaire. Sirius, plus que tout autre, avait droit à un peu de joie et de bonheur dans sa vie, après le calvaire qu'il avait vécu ces seize dernières années.

- Et je suppose que les rares moments où vous pouviez retourner au square, c'était pour voir ces deux-là tenter de s'étriper, plaisanta Lupin, tirant Harry de ses pensées.

Harry se concentra sur ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Le professeur McGonagall écoutait cérémonieusement le récit de Florelia, assise derrière son bureau. Lupin était installé sur l'extrême droite, puis venait dans l'ordre, Sirius, lui, Hermione, Ron, Florelia, Rogue, Drago et Blaise, qui jouxtait le mur de gauche. Ils étaient assis sur des chaises installés en arc de cercle devant le bureau directoriale.

- Tout à fait; dès le moment où Sirius a ouvert les yeux, il y a une semaine et qu'il a commencé pouvoir à nouveau penser correctement, il m'a semblé qu'ils n'avaient jamais réellement quitté Poudlard. Je suis bien contente de ne pas les avoir connu à cette époque, termina-t-elle en grimaçant.

- Tout le monde n'a pas eu cette chance, commenta simplement le professeur McGonagall, arrachant un sourire amusé à Harry.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir ramené Sirius directement après qu'il ait été sorti du voile ? Et surtout qu'est-ce qu'il est réellement ce voile finalement ? Demanda Lupin.

Florelia se racla la gorge et le professeur McGonagall fit apparaître un verre d'eau qu'elle lui tendit. Florelia l'accepta avec un sourire de remerciement, en but quelques gorgées et commença son explication.

- Comme je vous le disais, l'arche et le voile ne mènent pas à la mort, comme les Langue de Plomb l'avaient pensé en tout premier. L'essai qu'avait fait la personne les a ensuite amené à s'intéresser d'un peu plus près aux runes qui ornaient l'arcade. Ils avaient bien entendu commencé par ça, ils avaient tenté de les déchiffrer mais cela avait été difficile d'après ce que j'ai compris, les runes n'avaient ni queue ni tête. Alors après l'épisode du singe, ils s'y sont de nouveau intéressé, puis une idée à fait son chemin parmi eux.

Harry commençait doucement mais sûrement à s'impatienter. Allait-elle enfin, oui ou non, leur dire ce qu'était réellement cette arche ?!

- Il en ont déduits, après de nombreux autres essais concluants, que l'arche était une sorte de pensine mais à un niveau beaucoup plus élevé.

Harry cligna des yeux, pas réellement sûr d'avoir tout compris.

- Une . . . Pensine ? Répéta-t-il.

Comme celle de Dumbledore qu'il s'était finalement décidé à aller chercher chez Hagrid quelques jours auparavant, avant l'épisode du Doloris et de Florelia ?

- Oui, Harry, une pensine, mais d'un genre particulier.

Harry sentit alors Sirius se tendre sous sa main qu'il avait laisser poser sur le bras de son parrain. Il tourna sa tête vers lui, inquiet, et découvrit un visage anxieux, qui disparut bien vite.

- Contrairement à une pensine classique qui recueille des souvenirs venant de différentes personnes et qui permet de voyager dans ces souvenirs, l'arche permet de voir que ses propres souvenirs, pas ceux des autres. Et tu n'es pas un spectateur extérieur, tu les revis de l'intérieur. Ton esprit s'attache au corps de celui que tu était au moment du souvenir, et tu les revis. Sauf que l'arche ne te fais revivre _que _tes mauvais souvenirs.

Harry se tourna vers elle, alerte.

- Comment ça ?

Florelia baissa la tête, abattu.

- Sirius a passé plus d'un an à revivre continuellement les souvenirs le plus douloureux de sa vie, sans jamais passé par la case bonheur.

Horrifié, Harry serra un peu plus fort le bras de son parrain, et d'un simple coup d'œil, remarqua que Lupin faisait de même.

Sirius avait passé près de quinze mois à revivre de l'intérieur tout ce qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer. Il avait certainement revécu l'intégralité de ses douze ans passés à Azkaban, des souvenirs douloureux que Harry ne connaissaient pas. Peut-être son parrain avait-il revécu le calvaire de l'annonce de la disparition de sa fiancée.

- Cela n'explique pas l'apparence de Sirius, reprit Lupin.

Harry se détourna du visage sans émotions de son parrain pour se tourner à nouveau vers la jeune femme qui continua :

- Sirius nous a avoué qu'au moment où nous l'avons sortit de là avec Severus, il revivait l'un des moments le plus douloureux de sa vie, se déroulant pendant sa dernière année à Poudlard.

L'ambiance qui régna à ce moment-là dans la pièce traduit assez bien l'état général des personnes présentes : qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu vivre de si atroce ?

Harry coula un regard vers Sirius et Lupin. Ce dernier semblait, comme tous les autres, ne pas savoir de quel souvenir il s'agissait, peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait pas été lié. Sirius, lui, semblait le revivre à nouveau, la mâchoire crispé, les yeux perdus dans le vague, teintés d'une peine et d'une fureur sans noms.

- Sirius, tenta calmement Lupin de ramener son ami parmi eux. C'est terminé maintenant, tu es ici, en compagnie de gens qui t'aiment. Tu n'es plus là-bas.

Sirius ferma douloureusement les yeux. Puis, il chuchota :

- Quelqu'un sait-il ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Harry fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant rien du tout.

De quoi parlait Sirius ?

- Sirius . . .

- Je sais, Remus, coupa abruptement Sirius en ouvrant les yeux. Je sais que j'ai refusé qu'on en parle à mon retour d'Azkaban, mais revivre inlassablement . . .

Sa voix s'étrangla. Il respira profondément, semblant contenir des larmes qu'il ne voulait pas laisser couler.

Harry fit comme tout les autres, il attendit calmement que quelqu'un daigne leur apporter un semblant de réponses sur ce qui pouvait torturer autant son parrain. Remus lui, semblait avoir compris car il soupira, et dit :

- Sirius, nous parlerons de ça plus tard. Tu as besoin d'en parler. Mais par curiosité, quel souvenir as-tu revécu ?

- Son retour de St Mangouste quand Pomfresh nous as dit qu'elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle survive à ses blessures.

Ces quelques paroles semblèrent suffire à certaines personnes pour comprendre de qui ils parlaient, car McGonagall soupira d'un air las et Drago et Hermione échangèrent une grimace bizarre. Harry pensa qu'il lui faudrait dire deux mots à sa meilleure amie pour avoir toute l'histoire.

- Bien, fit soudain le professeur McGonagall. Miss Carrow, avez-vous fini de tout nous dire ?

- Oui, je pense que tout y est. Je tiens juste à ajouter pour certaines personnes ( Harry se sentit étrangement visé ) que Severus m'a bel et bien aidé. Sans lui, je n'aurais certainement pas pu m'occuper aussi bien de Sirius pour lui rapporter un semblant de vie. Pour le reste, je laisse le soin à ses amis de faire ce qu'il y a à faire.

- D'accord. Il nous reste juste un léger problème, soupira la directrice. Qu'allons nous faire d'un Sirius âgé de dix-huit ans ?

Harry se gratta le sommet de la tête.

Sûr que c'était un problème, mais il avait bien une solution. Seulement, c'était loin d'être gagné pour convaincre tout le monde, en commençant par le principal intéressé.

- Eh bien, tenta quand même Harry, peut-être qu'il pourrait refaire sa dernière année d'étude avec nous ?

Un silence lourd s'abattit sur la pièce.

Il croisa les regards médusés de Lupin, McGonagall, Hermione, Drago, Rogue, Blaise, Ron et Sirius, puis celui fière et heureux de Florelia. Il allait falloir qu'on lui explique ce qu'elle mijotait.

- Potter, tonna soudain Rogue, je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi idiot sortant de votre bouche, et pour tant Merlin sait que j'ai eu mon quota de paroles abrutis avec vous !

Pour réponse, Rogue reçu trois regards noirs venant des deux Maraudeurs et du descendant de Cornedrue.

- Non, Severus, c'est loin d'être bête, fit Florelia. Pensez-vous que ce soit possible professeur McGonagall ?

Celle-ci réfléchit quelques instants.

- Cela devrait ne poser aucuns problèmes, mais pour plus de sécurité, il faudrait en référer au Ministère. Sirius Black a été accusé de meurtre pendant quatorze ans, et a été innocenté à titre post-mortem. Cela pourrait poser quelques complications.

Florelia eut alors un sourire qu'Harry qualifierait de particulièrement vicieux, mais aussi plus qu'heureux.

- Pour le Ministère, il n'y aura aucun problème, dit-elle d'une voix claironnante, dont le sourire traduisait allègrement son envie d'éclater de rire. Je me suis déjà arrangée avec eux, à titre de prévention. Maintenant, il suffit que Sirius donne son avis.

Abandonnant l'idée de savoir ce que Florelia pouvait bien mijoter, il se tourna vers Sirius qui le regardait, toute joie de nouveau de retour.

- Qu'en penses-tu Harry ? Serais-tu capable de supporter ton adolescent de parrain pendant huit mois ?

Harry remarqua parfaitement la lueur d'angoisse qui transparaissait dans les prunelles grises et il lui fit un grand sourire.

- Si tu veux, je te file même mon lit.

Lupin éclata de rire alors que Sirius serrait son filleul dans ses bras, vaincu par l'émotion.

- Mon pauvre Harry, déclama le lycanthrope, tu n'imagines même pas à quels risques tu t'exposes !

Il y eut quelques éclats de rire.

- Espèce de mauvaise langue, fit Sirius en se reculant et en lâchant Harry. Je te signale que tu ne faisais rien pour m'en empêcher et que James était sûrement le pire d'entre nous.

- Je ne parierai pas une noise là-dessus.

Tout le monde entendit parfaitement le murmure, non murmurer, de Ron. Ce dernier s'attira le regard noir et amusé de Sirius.

- Monsieur Black, je dois donc m'attendre à vous avoir de nouveau dans mon école.

Un grand sourire innocent s'étala sur les lèvres de Sirius, au grand dam de Lupin qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- Harry, pitié, essaye de le contrôler un tant soi peu.

* * *

_Voilà ! Le mystère est résolu ! _

_La semaine prochaine, il y aura une autre SURPRISE ! Une bonne aussi, je vous rassure. :D _

_Allez, a mercredi les gens ! _

_Bisous :x_


	24. Où il devient réellement innocent

_Salut à tous !_

_Maintenant que notre Sirius est de retour et qu'on sait comment ça s'est fait, il nous reste encore une ou deux petites choses à régler en rapport avec lui. :D On va aussi avoir un petit Drago tout attendrissant. ;-)_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Où il devient réellement innocent**

Le brouhaha habituelle régnait en maître dans la Grande Salle. Il était sept heures du soir passé, et la plupart des effectifs de Poudlard étaient déjà en train de prendre leur dîner.

Devant les portes de la pièce, Drago se demandait quand est-ce qu'ils décideraient d'y pénétrer.

Le blond remarqua que les professeurs n'étaient pas à leur place, seuls Rusard et Mme Pomfresh dînaient, surveillant attentivement les élèves.

- Mince alors ! S'exclama Blaise, s'attirant l'attention des autres. J'ai beau savoir que j'étais là et que j'ai tout entendu, je n'arrive vraiment pas à me faire à l'idée qu'il est réellement vivant ! Vous ne trouvez pas ça déroutant, vous ?

Hermione et Ron opinèrent du chef, Harry eut un splendide sourire joyeux et Drago ne put que pousser un soupir affirmatif.

- C'est sûr, c'est étrange, surtout pour nous, dit Hermione. Drago et toi ne l'avez pas connu comme nous. Ca ne vous fait pas . . . Le même effet.

Personne ne trouva quelque chose à répondre à ça. Il semblait que la discussion était terminée, alors pourquoi aucun d'entre eux ne se résignaient à bouger ?

Drago soupira.

Lui, ils savaient parfaitement pourquoi il ne bougeait pas, mais ignorait si les autres pensaient la même chose. Drago s'était sentit tellement bien en compagnie du trio et de Blaise avec qui il avait passer une bonne partie de son après-midi qu'il répugnait à les quitter. Pourtant, il le faudrait nécessairement si ils souhaitaient pouvoir manger ce soir.

- Bon, c'est pas le tout mais j'ai faim moi ! Fit Ron, excédé. On pourrait peut-être aller s'installer ?

Drago tourna son regard vers les trois amis, à temps pour voir Hermione et Harry échangés un drôle de regard, auquel apparemment mêmes les deux concernés ne s'attendaient pas.

- Euh . . . Commença la jeune femme, est-ce que . . .

Elle s'interrompit et regarda Harry.

- Ca vous dirait de venir manger à notre table ? Continua le brun.

Drago et Blaise se regardèrent quelques secondes. Voyant que son ami n'avait pas l'air contre, le métis répondit :

- Si vous vous sentez la force d'échapper aux Avada Kedavra de la plupart des Serpentard, ça nous va.

Drago, suivit des trois autres, éclata de rire, bien qu'un peu anxieux. Et pas qu'à cause des Serpentard. Les Gryffondor aussi allaient avoir une attaque. Et les deux autres maisons. Et les profs. Enfin bref, toutes les personnes qui ne faisaient pas partis de l'Ordre. Ou presque. Il y en aurait bien un ou deux des Phnix qui sera étonné.

Décision prise, le Trio ouvrit la marche au moment où Florelia les rejoignait en courant.

- Pardon pour le retard, s'excusa-t-elle faisant stopper la marche de ses amis, Severus voulait me parler.

Au vu de l'air plutôt furieux qu'elle affichait, la discussion avait dû être particulièrement houleuse, jugea Drago. Pourquoi son parrain l'avait-il énervé ?

- Vous ne m'attendiez pas, j'espère ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils se remettaient en route.

- Non, on se préparait psychologiquement au choc que nous allons engendrer parmi nos chers camarades d'école, répondit Blaise avec un grand sourire.

- De quoi ?! S'exclama Florelia avec un grimace d'incompréhension en direction de Drago.

Pour toutes réponses, il hocha les épaules.

Arrivée devant un morceau libre de la table des Gryffondor assez vaste pour les accueillir tous les six, le Trio s'assit, suivit de Florelia, puis de Blaise et Drago, teinté d'un peu de peur pour les deux derniers.

Un très grand silence s'installa dans la salle, quand Blaise et Drago eurent posé leurs fesses sur le banc, côte à côte. Drago entendit même un couvert tomber au sol avec son bruit caractéristique.

Décidant de faire comme si de rien n'était, il attrapa le plat de cuisses de poulet face à lui et entreprit de se servir, sentant Blaise faire de même à sa droite. Il reposa le plat là où il l'avait trouver et ce fut en tendant la main pour prendre un plat emplies de pommes de terres sautées accompagnées d'haricots vert qu'il croisa le regard émeraude d'Harry. Ce dernier lui souriait, comme si il se retenait difficilement d'éclater de rire.

- Qu'est-ce que qu'il y a ? lui demanda Drago, suspicieux.

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit, dévoilant ses dents blanches.

- Tu devrais te retourner et voir la tête de tes anciens amis.

Drago entreprit directement de rectifier le tir.

- Ils n'ont jamais été mes amis, Harry, seulement des suiveurs, dit Drago en se servant de son plat de patates et d'haricots. Vous cinq êtes ce qui se ressemble de plus près aux seuls amis que je n'ai jamais eu.

Drago reposa le plat où il l'avait trouvé et se figea quand il comprit ce qu'il venait de dire, les yeux grand ouvert. Il ne put empêcher une rougeur douteuse de s'emparer de son visage quand il tenta de revenir sur ses paroles.

- Euh non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, enfin si, mais non, c'est juste que . . .

Les derniers mots se perdirent dans un murmure.

Drago sentait le regard amusé des autres peser sur sa nuque et jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi gêné de toute sa vie.

Soudain une main chaude et réconfortante agrippa sa main gauche et il se tourna vers Florelia qui était assise à côté de lui, lui souriant tendrement. Ce sourire lui donna à nouveau l'envie d'aller se nicher dans ses bras.

Elle baissa son visage jusqu'au sien et effleura sa joue de ses lèvres.

- Nous sommes aussi tes amis, Drago et n'ait jamais peur de le dire ou de le penser.

Drago monta sa main jusqu'à sa joue, à l'endroit même où Florelia l'avait embrasser et frôla doucement la zone, hébété. C'était la première fois de toute son existence qu'on lui prodiguait de la tendresse de cette manière. Jamais ses parents n'avaient eus un geste aussi intime envers lui, malgré le fait que Narcissa s'était considérablement rapproché de lui depuis sa trahison. Et cette simple caresse aérienne de la part de son amie avait suffit à faire emballer son cur d'un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas. Était-ce ça que l'on appelait l'amour ? Était-ce ce sentiment qui liait les gens aussi bien ?

- Drago ? S'inquiéta Florelia, voyant qu'il ne réagissait plus. Est-ce que ça va ?

Il sortit de ses pensées et remarqua aussitôt que les discussions avaient reprises autour d'eux, la plupart des gens s'étant désintéresser de leur cas.

- Oui, ça va. Je crois.

Florelia le scruta, sourcils froncés.

Bien qu'elle était plus petite que lui, Drago avait toujours eut l'impression que c'était le contraire. Ce qui était étrange d'ailleurs. C'était peut-être dû au fait qu'elle était plus âgée et plus mûre.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'étonna Blaise en se penchant un peu afin de pouvoir regarder Drago. T'as eu comme une sorte d'absence.

Drago le regarda encore sous le coup du choc, ne pensant pas à répondre. Soudain, une main douce mais ferme le força à tourner son visage sur sa droite et il croisa le regard bleu vif et scrutateur de Florelia.

- Drago, ta mère ne t'as donc jamais embrassé ? Même pas pour te dire bonne nuit ? Demanda-t-elle en chuchotant, comme si elle voulait que personne d'autre que lui ne l'entende.

Il comprit alors qu'elle préservait sa vie privée des oreilles indiscrètes.

Il lui répondit en lui faisant signe que non de la tête et il porta à nouveau sa main sur sa joue pour frotter l'emplacement du baiser.

- Il donne l'impression d'avoir reçu son premier baiser, plaisanta Ron avec un sourire amusé.

La moquerie de Ron ramena Drago à la réalité et ce dernier le fusilla du regard.

- Premier baiser ? S'étonna Blaise. Alors ça non, je peux te l'assurer ! D'ailleurs, il peut te le prouver si tu veux.

Deux regards horrifiés se posèrent sur le métis alors que les trois autres explosaient de rire.

- Embrasser . . . Qui ? Mais t'es malade ! S'exclamèrent-ils d'un bel ensemble, faisant redoubler les rires des autres.

Instinctivement, le regard de Drago se porta sur Harry, écroulé sur la table, les yeux embués de son fou rire. Et une pensée saugrenue fit son chemin dan son esprit : quitte à choisir, il préférait largement embrasser Harry . . .

Un bruit soudain le fit sursauter et prendre conscience de ce à quoi il pensait. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas se voiler la face plus longtemps, il lui semblait bien qu'il était quelque peu attirer par un certain Survivant. Les rêvés _très _intéressant qu'il faisait à son propos, les pensées salaces qui apparaissaient au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, tout ça prouvait qu'il commençait à avoir un faible pour Harry. Il allait devoir combattre ça et rapidement, comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant car il ne pouvait se permettre un telle faiblesse. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Harry était cent pour cent hétéro et donc, inaccessible. Autant l'oublier tout de suite.

Cette décision prise, il s'autorisa un petit sourire vainqueur et reporta son attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Blaise et Ron se disputait gentiment la dernière cuisse de poulet du plat, Hermione lisait son livre d'Arithmancie tout en piochant de temps à autres dans son assiette, et Harry questionnait Florelia sur son parrain. Drago tendait l'oreille pour suivre la conversation quand un bruit fit lever au ciel les regards de toute la Grande Salle. Avec surprise, il constata alors qu'une horde d'hiboux pénétrait dans la pièce.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas l'heure du courrier, remarqua Hermione en fermant son livre.

Pourtant, l'un des hiboux atterrit devant la jeune femme et cette dernière s'empressa de détacher le volatile de son paquet.

- C'est une édition spéciale de la Gazette, murmura-t-elle alors que l'animal nocturne reprenait son envol.

Drago sentit son estomac se retourner.

Les éditions spéciales de la Gazette ne paraissait que quand une nouvelle particulièrement importante ( et généralement atroce ) devait être communiqué rapidement à la communauté sorcière.

Hermione déroula le journal et commença à lire ce qu'il y était écrit . . . Sa bouche s'ouvrant de plus en plus au fil de sa lecture, et ses yeux semblant vouloir s'échapper de ses orbites.

- Hermione, gronda Ron, vas-tu nous dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?

Drago était entièrement d'accord.

Tout autour d'eux, les élèves lisaient leur Gazette, diverses émotions passant sur leur visage.

- Vous avez-vus ?! Hurla soudain la voix de Ginny qui venait de débouler dans le dos de Blaise et Drago, ne Gazette à la main qu'elle brandissait fièrement.

Étonnement, elle semblait plus heureuse qu'autre chose. Alors quel était cette nouvelle ?

- Hermione ! S'écrièrent d'un même ensemble Ron et Harry, impatient de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Drago, lui, piqua son exemplaire à Florelia qui ne l'avait même pas ouvert, préférant se concentrer sur son assiette, un étrange sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit la Gazette, remarquant au passage qu'Harry avait réussi à récupérer l'exemplaire de Ginny.

****

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**__**

La preuve de l'innocence de Sirius Black !

__

Il y a quelques heures, le Ministre de la Magie Rufus Scrimgeour a convoqué en urgence un de nos journalistes pour aborder un sujet " épineux ". Notre reporter est revenu de cette entretien avec une nouvelle plus qu'étonnante.

Souvenez-vous, Sirius Black avait été enfermé à Azkaban en Novembre 1981 pour le meurtre de douze moldu et d'un sorcier du nom de Peter Pettigrow. Après douze années passés dans cette prison, il s'en était échappé, sans que personne ne sache comment et avait échappé aux autorités compétentes pendant deux ans. Nous avions alors apprit il y a plus d'un an, que le fugitif était mort dans les bâtiments du Ministère et déclaré non-coupable à titre posthume, sans preuves tangibles.

Pourtant, chose incroyable, le Ministre à reçu aujourd'hui même dans son bureau, un bien étrange colis.

" Je rentrais d'un rendez-vous avec le directeur du bureau des Aurors " nous a confié le Ministre " quand ma secrétaire m'a apprit qu'il y avait un colis plutôt étonnant sur mon bureau. Sachant que tout mon courrier est soumis à divers détecteurs de magie noir et ayant pour habitude de le vérifier une seconde fois personnellement, j'ai vite compris qu'il n'était pas un danger pour moi. J'ai alors arracher le papier kraft et découvert une minuscule cage avec un rat tournant en rond à l'intérieur et particulièrement effrayé. Intrigué, j'ai alors lu le morceau de parchemin qui accompagnait et ne comportant que quelques mots ainsi qu'un Sortilège à faire peser sur l'animal. J'ai donc sortit les directives à suivre, sortit le rat de sa cage, non sans avoir Stupéfixé au préalable, et lui ai lancé le sort conseiller dans la lettre. J'ai alors eu la surprise de le voir se transformer en homme. "

Et pas n'importe lequel, car, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, cet homme n'était autre que celui que tout le monde pensait mort : Peter Pettigrow !

Suite à cette découverte, le Ministre a tout de suite prit ses dispositions et une équipe . . .

Harry reposa le journal doucement sur la table, le regard fixé droit devant lui. Donc sur Drago, encore caché derrière la Gazette qu'il continuait à lire. Baissant le regard sur ses mains, il remarqua que celles-ci tremblaient. Harry lutta alors vaillamment contre les larmes de joies qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux.

- SIRIUS !

Le cri résonna avec une force peu commune dans la Grande Salle, arrachant Drago de sa lecture, et tous se tournèrent vers les portes qui venaient de brutalement s'ouvrir. Un silence respectueux s'abattu sur les membres présents dans la pièce.

Intrigué, Harry se releva un peu et eut la stupéfaction de voir Lupin ceinturer Sirius pour l'empêcher de débouler comme un diable en plein milieu du dîner.

- Sirius, tu vas te calmer, oui ?! S'écria alors le lycanthrope, ayant visiblement du mal à retenir son ami.

- Je crois que j'ai le droit d'aller la tuer pour _ça _! répondit Sirius, brandissant un exemplaire de la Gazette.

Étrangement, le jeune homme fusillait Florelia du regard, la jeune femme visiblement décontenancé.

- Je ne comprend pas, là, fit-elle. Je livre Peter Pettigrow aux autorités, je fais innocenter Sirius et on veut me tuer. Vous avez une drôle de façon de dire merci !

- T'aurais dû l'amener ici, je l'aurais tuer de mes mains ce sale rat ! Crachat Sirius, donnant du fil à retordre à Lupin pour le retenir puisque celui-ci était pratiquement obliger d'étrangler son ami pour l'empêcher de se ruer sur la jeune femme.

Florelia prit alors un air froid et meurtrier, si rare sur son visage, mais si inquiétant pour la personne qu'elle visait.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point cela m'aurait fait plaisir de te voir le tuer, mais je ne crois pas qu'Harry aurait beaucoup aimé te voir retourner à Azkaban.

Cela eut au moins l'avantage de calmer Sirius, que Lupin put enfin lâché sans craindre de voir un meurtre se produire sous les yeux de tant d'innocents. Florelia retourna alors à son dîner, comme si de rien n'était. Mais Harry remarqua que ses mains étaient soumis à des tremblements si violents qu'elle ne pouvait utiliser ses couverts. Les tremblements conquirent rapidement le reste de son corps, et elle ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément. Cela sembla la calmer car elle put à nouveau se restaurer.

- Votre attention s'il vous plait !

Tout intéressé qu'il avait été par Florelia, Harry n'avait pas remarqué que le professeurs, ainsi que Sirius et Lupin avaient pénétré dans la Grande Salle. Les membres du personnel s'étaient installés à leur place, et les deux Maraudeurs étaient devant la table. Le professeur McGonagall avait rejoint son fauteuil de directrice, devant lequel elle se tenait debout, réclamant le silence dans la salle où les chuchotis avaient reprit.

- Comme vous l'avez tout compris à travers les quelques lignes de la Gazette, un nouvelle sans précédent viens d'être annoncé. J'ignore si l'article parle de l'état dans lequel se trouve à présent Mr Black, mais toujours est-il qu'il est réinscrit à Poudlard pour recommencer sa septième année. Je vous demanderais à tous, de ne pas l'importuner avec vos question et de le laisser évoluer parmi vous tel qu'il le souhaite.

Elle laissa un blanc, attendant visiblement l'intervention de quelqu'un qui ne vint pas.

- Maintenant que tout ceci est clair entre nous, Mr Black peut rejoindre sa maison, fit-elle avec un signe de la main en direction de la table de Gryffondor.

Mais Sirius ne sembla pas entendre les paroles du professeur McGonagall, trop obnubilé par la vue d'une Narcissa Malefoy assise à la table des professeurs.

- Mr Black, il me semble que la directrice vous a parlé, fit alors le professeur Malefoy, prenant conscience de l'état dans lequel sa présence avait plongé son cousin.

Sirius s'ébroua alors légèrement, puis se dirigea tel un automate vers la table des Gryffondor, rejoignant Harry et ses amis. Il se glissa à côté de son filleul, l'air toujours aussi hébété.

- Sirius ? Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Harry.

- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas Narcissa Malefoy que je vois assise à la place de Minerva. Et que j'ai bien la berlue parce que je viens de remarquer l'intrusion de deux Serpentard à la table de Gryffondor.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

- Merlin Harry, je sens que tu as pleins de choses à me raconter, soupira Sirius en se servant en nourriture.

Harry couva du regard son cher parrain.

Jamais, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait pu imaginer une telle chose. Pouvoir à nouveau le revoir, lui parler, le serrer contre lui. Il se promit de tout faire pour ne pas le perdre à nouveau. De faire en sorte qu'il ait la vie qu'il aurait dû avoir.

Un raclement de gorge ramena Harry sur terre. Le bruit avait été émis par Sirius qui regardait fixement Florelia. Intrigué, Harry attendit la suite. Seulement la jeune femme semblait ne pas vouloir arracher son regard de son assiette.

- Florelia ? Tenta d'appeler Sirius.

Elle continua à l'ignorer.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver, soupira Sirius en triturant ce qu'il avait dans son assiette.

- Non, tu n'aurais pas dû, effectivement, répondit Florelia d'un ton las en relevant enfin la tête. Mais je comprends ton point de vue. Seulement, rappelle-toi que ce qui attends Queudver est bien pire que tout ce que tu aurais pu lui faire. Le tuer aurait été trop doux. Au moins là où il est à présent, il souffrira, autant qu'il a fait souffrir des dizaines de personnes.

Sirius en resta bouche bée. Mais Harry, d'un simple regard sur ce qui l'entourait, compris que son parrain était bien le seul à être étonné des paroles de Florelia. C'était parce qu'il était le seul à ne pas la connaître tel qu'eux la connaissait. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Blaise et Drago savaient déjà qu'elle ne répugnait pas à torturer les gens pour arriver à ses fins, alors il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle ait pensé à cette solution pour Pettigrow.

- Il . . . Mérite . . . Son châtiment ? Répéta Sirius, hébété.

- Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ? Demande Florelia, l'air de rien, comme si elle lui parlait d'un sujet sans importance. J'ai appris de sa bouche même ce qu'il a fait, le Gardien du Secret et tout ça. Le fait qu'il ait trahit ses meilleurs amis, par simple peur d'un homme. Je trouve cette réaction répugnante, c'est pour quoi il faut qu'il paye.

- Si, bien sûr, je suis d'accord. C'est juste que . . . Eh bien . . . Je ne m'attendais pas à un truc du genre de ta part. Déjà que j'ai eu du mal avec le fait que tu sois amie avec . . . Tu sais qui.

Harry fronça des sourcils.

Florelia savait peut-être qui était ce " tu sais qui " mais pas lui !

- Cet ami a fait beaucoup pour moi, plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer. J'aimerais que tu ne l'oublies pas à l'avenir, fit Florelia d'une voix trop calme pour être honnête.

Harry comprit alors que l'ami en question était Rogue. Florelia avait tendance à réagir au quart de tour quand on disait du mal de l'homme, comme il l'avait découvert à ses dépends.

- Je connais Servilus depuis que j'ai onze ans, je ne crois pas que ce soit une gamine dans ton genre qui puisse me dire ce que je peux faire ou pas avec lui.

Harry entendit Hermione murmurer un " aïe aïe aïe " non loin de lui. D'un simple regard sur les alentours, il comprit que tout le monde s'attendait à un explosion entre Florelia et Sirius.

- Non, tu ne le connais pas réellement, Black.

Pas bon l'utilisation du nom, pensa immédiatement Harry, ni le ton polaire utilisé.

- Tu n'as jamais fait l'effort d'apprendre à le connaître, poursuivit-elle, plus froide que jamais. Pourtant, c'est un homme qui mérite d'être connu, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il a compris à temps qu'il avait fait des erreurs. Il s'est rattrapé depuis, s'est amendé, et tu ne devrais pas lui en vouloir pour si peu.

Elle s'arrêta et, voyant Sirius ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, elle reprit.

- Oh, je ne me fais pas d'idées, je sais pertinemment que vous ne serez jamais amis, ce serait beaucoup trop vous demander. Mais si tu pouvais prolonger l'effort que lui fera en ta présence, tout le monde s'en portera beaucoup mieux. Le square n'a pas besoin d'entendre vos éternels disputes dénoués de toute consistances. Je te signale au cas où, que même Harry et Drago ont réussi à surmonter ça !

Sirius resta à contempler Florelia, le visage inexpressif.

- Nous verrons bien quand nous nous croiserons, fut tout ce qu'il dit, quelques secondes plus tard. En attendant . . .

Il se tourna vers Harry.

- Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ce que c'est que toute cette histoire ? Continua-t-il en interrogeant Harry.

Harry eut un grand sourire.

- Moi, je veux bien, mais pas tout seul, je ne connais pas réellement toute l'histoire. Et puis, pas ici, les autres élèves n'ont pas besoin de savoir de quoi on parle.

Sirius regarda autour de lui, sondant des yeux les adolescents qui l'entouraient puis dit :

- Je pense que tu as raison, on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Harry se tourna alors vers ses amis.

- Blaise, Drago, ça vous dérange de nous accompagner après le repas ?

Inutile de le demander à Ron, Hermione et Ginny, il savait déjà que les deux premiers le suivraient et que la dernière verrait selon son bon vouloir.

- Tu veux rire ? Fit Blaise en jetant un coup de pouce discret par dessus son épaule en direction de la table des Serpentard où les regards n'étaient guères amicaux. Personnellement, je tiens assez à ma vie pour ne pas foncer dans la fosse aux Scroutts. Et toi, Dray ?

Harry sourcilla.

Dray ? Blaise avait le courage d'utiliser ce surnom envers Drago en présence d'autres personnes ? Pourtant, il lui avait semblé la dernière fois que le blond n'appréciait pas le sobriquet amical que lui avait attribué le métis.

- Blaise, combien de fois vais-je te dire que mon prénom n'est pas fait pour les chiens ? Susurra Drago en fusillant son meilleur ami du regard.

- Au moins une fois de plus, chantonna Blaise, fier de son coup.

Sa réaction fit sourire Harry, qui intercepta le même air chez Florelia, malgré qu'elle ait toujours le regard vissé à son assiette.

- Nous n'avons qu'à y aller maintenant, Proposa Hermione en finissant son dessert.

- Oui, la Salle sur Demande pourra nous accueillir, approuva Harry en se levant.

Tous se levèrent, sauf Ginny.

- Je vais aller rejoindre Luna, fit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse. Elle mange encore toute seule.

Harry jeta un regard dans la direction que montrait les yeux de Ginny et découvrit Luna Lovegood, Serdaigle de seize ans au doux caractère illuminé, dégustant son repas sans se soucier des gens qui l'entouraient. Il vit ensuite Ginny leur adresser un petit signe d'adieu avant de rejoindre son amie.

- Tu viens, Harry ?

La voix de Ron le ramena sur Terre, et il suivit ses amis qui l'attendaient.

Ils sortirent tout les sept de la Grande Salle, et prirent la direction du septième étage. Arrivés au quatrième, ils eurent la surprise de constater que Lupin et Rogue n'étaient pas encore repartis. Harry n'était peut-être pas déçu de voir le lycanthrope, mais il n'était pas pour autant ravie de se retrouver face à Rogue.

- Remus ? S'étonna Sirius. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ?

- Je ne voulais pas partir sans t'avoir dit au revoir, et sans savoir si tu allais bien.

Harry remarqua très bien le regard tendre et protecteur que Lupin posait sur son ami.

- Je te remercie Remus, mais tout va bien.

- Si tu as besoin de parler . . .

- Je sais où te trouver, conclut Sirius avec un petit sourire de connivence.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis Rogue se racla la gorge attirant l'attention sur lui.

- Tu veux ajouter quelque chose avant que l'on s'en aille, Severus ? Demanda poliment Remus à son collègue.

- Oui, mais ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec Black.

Harry remarqua alors avec stupéfaction une légère coloration rouge prendre possession de joues de Rogue. Si il n'avait pas été aussi surpris de constater que son ancien professeur de potion savait rougir, il s'en serait donner à cur joie. Sauf que, étonné, il l'était, bien évidemment.

- Lia, dit-il en faisant signe à la jeune femme intriguée de le rejoindre.

Celle-ci s'exécuta pendant que Rogue cherchait quelque chose dans l'une des poches de sa cape noir. Il en ressortit un paquet mou, entouré de papier kraft et fermé par un morceau de corde, qu'il tendit à Florelia, sans un mot.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? L'interrogea-t-elle, curieuse, alors qu'elle défaisait le paquet qui délivra une longue écharpe en laine d'un violet profond.

La jeune femme resta coite devant le présent. Puis elle leva un regard embué vers Rogue qui lui dit en évitant son regard, mais d'une voix douce qu'Harry ne lui avait, ô grand Merlin, jamais entendu prendre :

- Joyeux anniversaire, Lia.

* * *

_Chapitre terminé ! _

_Au prochain, nous aurons droit à un Drago qui se prend un peu la tête, à une pauvre Hermione avec qui j'ai pas été sympa et . . . pour le reste, vous le découvrirez mercredi prochain !_

_J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! _

_Kissous tout le monde ! :x_


	25. Où un cadeau devient une plaie

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Alors aujourd'hui, comme promis, un Drago qui se prend la tête et une Hermione qui va m'en vouloir . . . mais c'est pour le plaisir de vos yeux :)_

_Ah et oui, je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre contient un cliff. Vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous aurais pas prévenus. :D_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 25 : Où un cadeau devient une plaie**

_Joyeux anniversaire, Lia._

Ces trois petits mots emplis de simplicité lui faisaient s'arracher les cheveux depuis des heures.

Comment avait-il pu oublier le jour de son anniversaire ? Elle qui avait tant fait pour lui, elle qui avait été là pour l'aider, le soutenir, le réconforter dans les moments difficiles. Aujourd'hui encore, alors que leurs répartitions ne devraient pas le leur permettre, elle était là, lorsque ses cauchemars se faisaient trop violents, trop insupportable. Elle était là pour le bercer, lui chuchoter des mots apaisants quand il se croyait encore dans ses maudites geôles à attendre le prochain Mangemort, la prochaine séance de torture.

- Si tu continues comme ça, il ne te restera plus beaucoup de cheveux Drago, dit Blaise d'un ton blasé alors qu'il feuilletait négligemment son livre de Métamorphoses.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! J'ai _oublié son anniversaire _!

Drago arrêta de faire les cent pas et s'assit dans un fauteuil à côté de son ami.

- Je le sais Drago, nous l'avons tous oublié je te rappelle et c'est pour ça que nous sommes ici, alors calme-toi et assieds-toi tu veux.

Drago soupira et s'installa un plus confortablement dans le fauteuil de cuir beige.

Blaise et lui étaient dans la Salle sur Demande, transformée comme lors de leur première venue ici avec le Trio. Qu'ils attendaient d'ailleurs depuis au moins cinq bonnes minutes.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent ? Râla Blaise en refermant son bouquin avec brusquerie.

- Ce sont des Gryffondor, tu ne t'attends quand même pas à ce qu'ils soient ponctuels ? Ironisa Drago, ce qui lui valut un coup d'il noir.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire partager ton irritation aux autres, Dray, on s'en passe très bien.

Si Drago n'avait pas été bien élevé, il lui aurait tiré la langue.

- Désolé du retard, on a dû semer Sirius pour venir, dit Hermione en pénétrant dans la Salle sur Demande en guise de bonjour.

Drago haussa les sourcils, surpris.

- Pourquoi vous avez voulu le semer ? Demanda Blaise, faisant écho aux pensées du blond.

- Parce que nous ne voulions pas qu'il sache que nous avons son album-souvenir, répondit Harry en brandissant le dit album, alors qu'il s'installait avec ses amis dans le large canapé.

- Et vous avez ramené cet album pour . . . ? Questionna Drago.

- Savoir si on lui dit qu'on l'a lu ou tenir ça secret, dit Hermione. Après tout, je crois que l'on n'aurait pas pu comprendre les sous-entendus d'hier soir si on ne l'avait pas lu.

Drago opina du chef à l'affirmation d'Hermione.

- Quels sous-entendus ? Demanda Ron, perdu.

Drago se fit violence pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

- Ron, si tu faisais un peu plus attention à ce qui t'entoure, tu aurais compris, fit Hermione, soupirant de lassitude.

- Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas non plus fait de rapprochement, dit Blaise.

- Moi non plus, mais par contre j'avais bien compris que toi et Drago aviez compris quelque chose, ajouta Harry.

Drago se gifla mentalement.

Être attiré par Harry, ok, mais avoir de merveilleux frissons quand celui-ci prononçait son prénom ou ne faisait ne serait-ce que l'effleurer du regard, non ! Mince, un Malefoy avait tout de même sa fierté et là, il se donnait l'impression d'être une petite midinette.

- Alors, quelle est cette chose que vous avez comprise ? Demanda Blaise.

- Le dernier souvenir revécut pas Sirius lors de son passage dans l'Arcade, déclara tristement Hermione. Et surtout, nous avons deviné qui était la personne qui avait rédigé le rapport sur l'arche et qui n'a été connu que de Voldemort.

Drago remarqua tout de suite l'attention que prêta Harry à sa meilleure amie. Il était perdu à ses lèvres, pressé de savoir ce que Drago et elle avaient découvert.

- Le souvenir, nous supposons que c'est celui dont Sirius a brièvement parlé dans son journal, le passage où il raconte qu'Alyssa était différente depuis son enlèvement à St Mangouste. Il a sans doute revécut en dernier l'horreur de l'annonce de sa disparition, puis, d'après ce qu'il a dit à Lupin, son retour et le passage à l'infirmerie où son état était tel que Pomfresh a cru qu'elle mourrait dans la nuit.

- Et selon les indices donnés, poursuivit Drago, la personne qui a rédigé le rapport sur les véritables effets de l'arche est aussi Alyssa Grytalié, qui travaillait au Département des Mystères peu de temps avant son enlèvement, un mois avant la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Ca se tient, affirma Blaise en approuvant de la tête. Et donc, sujet du jour en dehors de Florelia, savoir si on rend l'album à son heureux propriétaire et si on lui dit par la même occasion qu'on l'a lut.

Le Trio hocha de la tête.

- Harry, c'est toi qui le connaît le mieux, fit Drago, comment penses-tu qu'il réagira ?

Il tourna son regard vers le brun qui le lui rendit. Ce dernier semblait pensif.

- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'apprendre à bien le connaître, alors j'ignore totalement comment il va réagir. Mais je pense que le mieux serait de lui dire la vérité et de lui rendre l'album. Il sera peut-être content de le retrouver et de voir à nouveau des photos de sa fiancée. D'après ce qu'avait dit Lupin, il n'avait pas voulu en entendre parler à sa sortie d'Azkaban, ce qui n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui.

Tous hochèrent de la tête.

- A votre avis, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Demanda Ron. A cette Alyssa Grytalié ?

Drago soupira.

Lui n'avait aucun mal à imaginer ce qu'elle avait bien pu endurer auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sil ne l'avait pas tué tout de suite. Sans doute avait-elle servit à la même chose que lui durant quelque temps, puis les mangemorts se lassant de leur nouveau jouet, il l'avait tué. De plus, elle lui avait échappé pendant de nombreuses années, ce qui avait certainement renforcé le côté douloureux des derniers instants de la jeune femme.

- Je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas répondre à cette question, fit Drago à voix basse. Mais pour vous donnez un ordre d'idée, pensez à ce que j'ai subi et multipliez-le par deux, ça vous donnera une assez bonne estimation.

Humour noir, certes, mais après tout, se rappeler de ces instants de sa vie n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus joyeux.

- Changeons de sujet, clama vivement Blaise. Qui se rend coupable d'avoir oublié l'anniversaire de Florelia ? Demanda-t-il en levant la main avec un sourire contrit.

Quatre mains se levèrent unanimement à sa suite, en même temps que furent poussés diverses soupirs.

- Bien, et maintenant qu'on a prit conscience de la grosse boulette que l'on a fait, on fait comment pour se faire pardonner ? Demanda à nouveau le métis.

- Un cadeau reste le moyen le plus sûr, proposa Drago.

- T'as une idée ? Demanda Harry.

- Des tas, répondit Drago, mais malheureusement pour ça, il faudrait attendre la prochaine sortie à Pré au Lard.

- Ce serait trop tard, dit Hermione. C'est maintenant qu'il faut le lui offrir, pas à Noël !

- Un truc qu'on va lui fabriquer alors ? Proposa Ron. Ou un truc que l'on a déjà et qui ne soit pas trop abîmé mais dont on est sûrs qu'il lui fera plaisir ?

- Ronald Weasley, s'indigna Hermione, tu aimerais que l'on t'offre un truc pareil ?!

Ce dernier adopta une délicieuse couleur rouge, jurant magnifiquement avec ses cheveux.

- Tu as une meilleure idée, Hermione ? Dit Drago, provoquant de ce fait le soulagement sur les traits de Ron et la gêne sur ceux de la jeune femme.

- J'ai peut-être une idée, moi, commença Harry. Il me suffirait de retourner dans le dortoir chercher . . .

Il ne put aller plus loin, Hermione lui coupa instantanément la parole.

- Non, Harry, je te vois venir ! Il est hors de question que tu sortes de Poudlard !

- Mais, Mione, tenta d'amadouer le jeune homme.

- J'ai dit non !

- Nous aussi on peut savoir pourquoi dire non ? Fit Blaise.

Drago sourit à la remarque de son ami.

Il détestait qu'on l'ignore alors il faisait toujours tout pour que personne ne l'oublie. Ce qu'il réussissait avec brio, malheureusement.

- Alors ? Insista Blaise.

- Je proposais d'aller chercher ma carte et ma cape d'invisibilité pour aller à Pré au lard et acheter le cadeau de Florelia.

- Quelle carte ? Demanda Drago, intrigué.

Harry n'hésita qu'un quart de seconde avant de lui confier.

- La carte des Maraudeurs, créée par mon père et ses amis, et qui permet de sortir de Poudlard par des passages secrets. Comme elle montre toutes les personnes présentes dans le château et leurs déplacements, elle pourrait nous être utile pour sortir incognito.

Entre ça et la cape d'invisibilité, fallait pas s'étonner qu'Harry est réussit plus d'une fois à sortir de Poudlard à la barbe et au nez de Dumbledore !

- Tout ça m'a l'air très pratique, approuva Blaise. Mais je suppose qu'on ne peut pas tous y aller.

- Non, effectivement. Je ne pourrais emmener qu'une seule personne et ce sera déjà trop.

Alors que Blaise et Harry parlementaient, Drago regardait avec délice et stupeur le visage d'Hermione devenir de plus en plus rouge de fureur. Elle n'allait plus tarder à exploser.

- Je propose que tu prennes Drago alors, vu qu'il n'y a que lui qui ait une idée de cadeau. De plus, vous êtes les personnes les plus proches d'elle dans cette salle, vous serez les mieux placés pour lui trouver quelque chose qui lui conviendra.

- IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE VOUS SORTIEZ DE POUDLARD, C'EST CLAIR ?

Ah, ça y est, elle avait explosé.

- Harry, tu oublies que je suis Préfète en Chef et que je ne peux _pas _cautionner ce genre d'escapades !

- Tu le faisais bien avant, quand tu étais simple Préfète, dit Ron, s'attirant un regard haineux de son amie.

- Oui, mais aujourd'hui c'est différent, et surtout, C'EST POUR UNE CHOSE FUTILE !

****

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Tu crois qu'elle nous en voudra ?

- Non, d'ici six mois elle aura cessé de nous faire la tête.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard . . . Et éclatèrent de rire.

Hermione ayant refusé de se ranger de leur côté, ils avaient été obligé de la forcer à se taire puisqu'ils n'avaient pas renoncés à partir. Ron l'avait donc ceinturer par derrière pour la bâillonner et Blaise lui avait lancé un sort de Mutisme et du Saucisson.

- Attention, Rusard est dans les parages, fit Ron qui guettait les allés et venus sur la carte des Maraudeurs.

Tout deux devaient rejoindre Blaise et Drago dans quelques secondes, pour ensuite prendre le passage derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne et aller à Pré au Lard. Harry et Drago auraient deux heures, montre en main, pour trouver un cadeau et revenir à Poudlard.

- Ils sont là, fit Ron en tournant à l'angle du couloir du troisième étage.

Effectivement, Drago et Blaise étaient adossés au mur, juste à côté de la statue de la sorcière hideuse, les attendant patiemment en silence. Tout deux se redressèrent à l'approche de deux Gryffondor.

- Vous avez fait vite, dit Blaise.

- La tour se trouve au septième étage, répondit Harry, et avec les passages secrets, ça va tout de suite plus vite.

Harry prit la carte que Ron lui tendait et déplia sa cape, faisant signe à Drago de s'approcher.

Le blond ne se fit pas prier et se rapprocha d'Harry, mais encore trop loin pour que la cape puisse les recouvrir tout les deux.

- Voyons Dray, rapproche toi encore un peu d'Harry, il ne va pas te manger, fit Blaise avec un petit sourire étrange.

Harry vit Drago fusiller son meilleur ami du regard, mais il fit tout de même ce que le métis lui avait conseillé et se colla pratiquement à Harry, qui en profita pour bien les recouvrir de la cape d'invisibilité tout en essayant d'endiguer l'apport de sang vers ses joues.

Cette soudaine promiscuité rappelait un petit peu trop à Harry une certaine nuit passé au square Grimmaurd, quand Drago avait fait un cauchemar et qu'il l'avait réconforté sans que le blond n'en sache quoi que ce soit.

- Ok, vous pouvez y aller, je pense, dit Ron.

Harry se tourna alors vers Drago.

- Tu tiendras la cape pour ne pas qu'elle tombe pendant que je nous dirigerai avec la carte, dit-il. Tu es prêt ?

- Prêt, assura Drago en prenant le pan de tissu que le brun lui tendait.

Harry déplia alors sa carte toujours visible et vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne alentour. Il n'y avait que Blaise et Ron. Il s'approcha de la statue et sortit légèrement sa baguette et murmura " _Dissendum _". La statue bougea et ils disparurent dans le passage sous les murmures d'encouragements de leurs amis.

Harry rangea ensuite la carte dans la poche la cape qu'il avait pris pour sortir et se concentra sur où il mettait les pieds.

- Tu as pris ce passage plus d'une fois, je me trompe ? Demanda Drago.

Harry sourit en repensant à la première fois qu'il l'avait prit. Drago s'était retrouvé avec une quantité appréciable de boue sur la tête, ce jour-là.

- Non, tu as raison. Tu te souviens de la fois où tu as vu ma tête flotter toute seule à Pré au Lard ?

- Celle où je me suis retrouvé à prendre un bain de boue sans n'avoir rien demandé à personne ? Oui, assez bien, fit-il d'un ton aigre.

Harry pouffa.

- C'était la première fois que j'empruntais ce passage.

- Et tu t'es dit que ce serait amusant de me transformer en bonhomme de boue à défaut de neige.

Harry éclata de rire.

- Tu venais d'insulter mes amis, je ne faisais que les venger. De plus, voir ta tête à ce moment-là a été une joie immense.

- Tu m'étonnes, marmonna Drago.

Harry ne se donna même pas la peine d'empêcher un sourire amusé de naître sur ses lèvres.

- Quand t'auras finis de te fiche de ma poire, surtout préviens-moi, déclara Drago d'un ton aigre.

Cette simple phrase fit éclater de rire Harry.

- Je ne te savais pas si comique, Drago, fit le brun une fois qu'il se fut calmé.

- Mouais, répondit Drago.

Tout deux se turent ensuite, et Harry s'efforça de rester concentrer sur sa route et d'empêcher ses yeux de papillonner tout seuls dans la direction de son compagnon.

Cette manie commençait d'ailleurs à sérieusement l'agacer ! Depuis quelques jours, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder Drago, même de loin, même si c'était croiser dans un couloir. Pourtant, une fois qu'ils étaient proches, il devait pratiquement se faire violence pour le regarder dans le blanc des yeux lors de leurs discussions. Et ce comportement lui fichait drôlement la trouille, car il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait.

- On y est, fit soudain Harry en voyant la trappe permettant d'accéder à la cave de la boutique Honeydukes apparaître.

Tout deux se glissèrent précautionneusement par le trou et atterrirent dans la cave vide et silencieuse.

- On va passer dans la boutique, chuchota Harry. Je vais ranger la carte, et tenir la cape.

Il fit ce qu'il avait dit, et ils se dirigèrent jusqu'à la porte à travers la boutique, laquelle était pratiquement vide sans l'habituelle foule des élèves de Poudlard. Ils attendirent patiemment que quelqu'un sorte pour se glisser à sa suite dans la rue. Ils allèrent ensuite vers une petite ruelle où ils enlevèrent la cape d'invisibilité pour rabattre leurs capuches de leurs capes sur leurs têtes.

- Je pense que ça devrait aller, dit Drago, personne ne devrait nous reconnaître.

- OK, acquiesça Harry. Et pour le cadeau de Florelia, c'est quoi ton idée ?

Drago tourna la tête vers la rue principale où une quantité appréciable de personne circulait.

- J'ai pensé à des vêtements, j'ai remarqué qu'elle aime bien porter des trucs différents tous les jours. J'avais pensé aussi à un journal intime, pour écrire les choses dont elle ne peut pas parler, mais elle a déjà un, je l'ai vu écrire dedans, il y a quelques jours. Ou une peluche aussi.

Sa voix avait été très mince sur la dernière proposition.

- Une peluche ? S'étonna Harry.

- Oui. Si elle a été élevée comme je le pense, ce sera la première fois qu'elle en reçoit une.

Harry eut un mince sourire triste.

Lui non plus n'avait pas eu le droit à beaucoup d'attention étant enfant.

- Va pour la peluche, on lui en prendra une grande et une belle, s'enthousiasma Harry.

Mis d'accord sur le cadeau, ils se dirigèrent vers la seule boutique susceptible de leur permettre d'acheter ce genre de choses.

Arrivée là, ils se dirigèrent d'un commun accord vers le présentoir aux peluches, sous le regard suspicieux de la jeune sorcière installée au guichet.

- Elle doit se demander pourquoi on garde nos capuches, murmura Harry, à personne en particulier.

- Avec la guerre qui court, on doit certainement lui faire penser à des Mangemorts, lui répondit Drago sur le même ton.

Harry fit un signe d'affirmation de la tête.

Drago avait tout fait raison. Deux personnes à la silhouette masculine dont le visage était cachées par des capuchons, qui rodaient autour du comptoir des peluches, devaient paraître assez louches.

- On se dépêche, elle n'aura pas le temps de paniquer, souffla Harry. Alors, on prend laquelle ?

Devant eux s'étalaient des dizaines et des dizaines de nounours, tout différents les uns des autres. Les espèces étaient différentes, les tailles, certains étaient ensorcelés, d'autres pas. C'était le vrai boxon sur l'étagère. Pourtant, l'une des peluches interpella immédiatement Harry.

C'était une licorne, couché de tout son long, sa corne tendue vers le ciel. De temps à autres, elle s'ébrouait, secouant la tête, puis la reposait entre ses pattes antérieures. Sa couleur d'un blanc très pur rappelait facilement les vraies créatures magiques qui peuplaient la Forêt Interdite.

Harry approcha la main pour la prendre et se télescopa avec celle de Drago qui avait amorcé exactement le même geste.

- Désolé, marmonna Harry en retirant précipitamment sa main.

Drago parut surpris, mais il se reprit très facilement et dit :

- Celle-ci me plaît. Et toi ?

Harry hocha de la tête.

De toute façon, il aurait été bien en mal de répondre quoi que ce soit. Encore une fois, le contact de sa peau conte celle de Drago lui avait fait perdre tout repères. Il aurait voulu continuer à toucher sa main, voulant la prendre dans la sienne, la serrer à l'infini et ne jamais l'a lâché.

Harry s'ébroua.

Il ne fallait pas y penser, et surtout, _trouver pourquoi il réagissait comme ça avec Drago !_

Il suivit le blond, tel un automate jusqu'à la caisse où fut réglé le prix de la peluche qui se trouva emballé dans un superbe papier cadeau couleur or surmonté d'un nud blanc. Très beau.

Ils ressortirent du magasin, la peluche confortablement installé dans les bras de Drago. Non loin de la ruelle où ils avaient décidés de revêtir à nouveau la cape d'invisibilité, Harry intercepta du regard, la présence curieuse d'une personne.

A l'entrée des Trois Balais, Remus Lupin discutait avec Kingsley Shackelbot.

Harry stoppa quand il remarqua la scène.

- Harry ? L'interpella Drago.

Le brun l'ignora, trop concentré sur ses pensées.

Il y avait là deux membres de l'Ordre du Phnix, attendant visiblement quelque chose. Autrement, pourquoi ne discuteraient-ils pas à l'intérieur du bar ? Cela signifiait certainement une attaque imminente, surtout si d'autres membres se trouvaient dans les parages.

Il jeta un regard rapide autour de lui.

Il vit alors de dos un grand homme roux, aux cheveux attachés en catogan, posté devant la vitrine du magasin de farces et attrapes. Bill Weasley. Plus loin, une jeune femme à l'abondante chevelure blonde et au regard vif parcourait des yeux toute la longueur de la rue. Nymphadora Tonks, métamorphomage. Et certainement que beaucoup d'autres membres étaient éparpillés dans le village et à l'intérieur des boutiques.

- Harry ? Fit un peu plus fort Drago, irrité.

- Il va y avoir une attaque, dit celui-ci.

- Pardon ?

- Il y a des membres de l'Ordre qui montent la garde tous les cinquante mètres, dit Harry en conduisant Drago vers la ruelle. Rogue à dû leur dire que Voldemort préparait une attaque sur Pré au Lard et ils attendent l'arrivée des Mangemorts.

Drago ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Ou juste une chose. Qu'il s'empressa de partager.

- N'espère même pas rester ici pour filer un coup de main à l'Ordre, siffla rageusement Drago. Je te ramènerai à Poudlard, attaché à mon dos sil le faut.

Harry vit rouge à cette remarque.

De quel droit Drago s'avisait-il de décider pour lui ?

- Je ne vois pas comment tu arriverais à m'en empêcher, susurra Harry.

- Un bon Stupéfix et le tour est joué.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais une autre voix, pas celle de Drago, ne linterrompit avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit.

- Vous êtes inconscients ou quoi ?

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent violemment pour voir une silhouette menue s'avancer d'un pas décidé vers eux. Harry s'empressa de dégainer sa baguette, mais la personne s'avança alors dans la lumière et il reconnut le visage furieux de Florelia.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? Murmura-t-elle rageusement, s'interdisant certainement de hurler.

Harry et Drago échangèrent une illade, étonnés qu'elle les ait reconnus.

- Harry, Drago, j'attends une réponse à ma question et pas dans trente ans !

Les poings sur les hanches, le regard tueur; elle était _vraiment _en colère.

Drago s'empressa de fourrer le cadeau derrière son dos, l'air de rien. Son visage ne trahissait pas à quelconque sentiment, jugea Harry, ébahi par sa force de caractère. Lui, il aurait balbutié et rougit depuis longtemps.

- Rien de spécial, répondit Harry, ayant reprit contenance. On avait envie de venir, alors on est venu.

- Je te prierai d'arrêter de me prendre pour une bille, Harry. Vous êtes déjà venus hier, alors ce n'est certainement pas par envie que vous êtes à nouveau ici aujourd'hui.

- On est venu chercher ton cadeau d'anniversaire, avoua soudain Drago d'une voix claire et nette.

Son aplomb eut au moins le mérite de couper le sifflet à Florelia, qui se calma instantanément.

- Mon cadeau ? Mais je ne vous ai rien demandé.

- Et depuis quand ça se réclame un cadeau d'anniversaire ? S'étonnèrent Harry et Drago d'une même voix.

Florelia grimaça en soupirant.

-Pas faux. Mais toujours est-il que vous n'avez rien à faire là, alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de retourner à Poudlard. Quelque soit le moyen que vous avez prit pour venir. Et je ne veux même pas savoir comment, terminat-elle dans un soupir, deux doigts pinçant l'arrête de son nez.

Harry pinça des lèvres, agacé.

Si une attaque était prévue, il ne voulait pas partir, pas sans s'être d'abord battu.

- OK, on s'en va immédiatement, capitula Drago en attrapant Harry par le bras.

Celui-ci commença à se libérer de la poigne de son ami, mais un éclair argenté pénétrant dans la ruelle, passant devant Florelia, et faisant demi-tour, le fit cesser de bouger.

- Merde, jura-t-elle, ils sont déjà là !

* * *

_Voilà, le cliff dont je vous avais parlé. mais bon, c'est un tout petit. :p_

_Pour le prochain chapitre, je pense que vous savez déjà que vous aurez droit à un aperçu de la bataille._

_A mercredi prochain les gens !_

_Kissous ! :x_


	26. Où Pré au Lard est attaqué

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_J'espère que vous allez tous super bien en cette belle journée ensoleillée (enfin pour tout ceux qui vivent, tout comme moi, dans un petit coins de la France où l'on apprécie beaucoup les crêpes, le kouing-aman et le souchen). _

_Pour aujourd'hui, vous aurez droit à une petite bataille . . mais vraiment toute petite. je vous laisse découvrir tout ça ;-)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Où Pré-au-Lard est attaqué**

Drago sentait les battements de son coeur s'affoler, partir au galop tel un centaure fou. La panique submergeait ses veines, mêlant son sang à l'adrénaline. Sa main qui retenait encore Harry par le bras tremblait imperceptiblement.

Il ne voulait pas se retrouver là. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver face à face avec des Mangemorts. Ses tortionnaires.

- _Il _est là ? Demanda Harry, arrachant Drago à ses pensées.

La voix hargneuse et décidé du brun aida Drago à comprendre qu'il parlait du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Je l'ignore Harry, répondit précipitamment Florelia, son regard ne cessant de se tourner vers le bout de la ruelle. Mais tu ne feras rien aujourd'hui, tu n'es pas prêt. Vous devez vous en aller.

Florelia plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Drago.

- Je compte sur toi pour le ramener.

- Je veux . . . Tenta de discuter Harry.

- S'il te plait, Harry ! Hurla Florelia, excédée. Je ne te demande pas grand chose, seulement de retourner à Poudlard. Fais ce que je te dis pour une fois !

La colère de la jeune femme était palpable. Mais ce qui l'était encore plus, c'était son inquiétude. Elle était anxieuse, elle avait peur. Mais de quoi, Drago n'aurait su le dire. Parce qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais vu dans un état de panique aussi intense. Elle qui se contrôlait si bien ordinairement.

- Harry, murmura Drago, ayant reprit à peu près contenance, on y va. Toi et moi savons que nous n'avons pas le niveau pour nous battre, laissons ça aux Phoenix et aux Aurors.

Drago tira sur le bras du brun, le forçant à contourner Florelia pour le suivre.

Harry se laissa finalement faire, mais son visage exprimait la répugnance qu'il avait à partir au tout début des hostilités. Florelia les suivit, les surveillant très certainement, et Drago les recouvrit, lui et le brun, de la cape d'invisibilité.

L'exclamation de surprise de Florelia difficilement retenue rappela à Drago qu'il aurait dû être discret sur ce coup-là.

- Bravo, Drago, bien joué, fit amèrement Harry.

- Désolé, marmonna celui-ci de mauvais coeur.

Drago jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule en même temps qu'Harry, pour voir Florelia regarder au delà d'eux. Il attrapa ensuite le brun par le bras et le força à le suivre pour sortir de la ruelle.

Une fois qu'ils eurent atterris dans la rue principale, Drago crut halluciner. Des sorts fusaient de partout, atteignant parfois leurs buts, des silhouettes aux contours fantomatiques se mouvaient, certaines plus distinctes que d'autres, et une brume étrange recouvrait le village, conférant à l'ensemble une sensation de mystère.

Un sort mauve les frôla, et Drago prit conscience qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés en plein milieu de la rue et au coeur des combats. Il tira Harry vers le bras, et ils longèrent les murs des bâtiments pour rejoindre plus facilement Honeydukes, sans se faire remarquer.

Tout autour d'eux, la bataille faisait rage, les adversaires s'envoyant inlassablement de multiples sortilèges et maléfices. Drago sentit le désespoir l'envahir. Comment s'en sortir ? Il faudrait une espèce de miracle pour qu'Harry et lui s'en sortent vivant. Et malheureusement, aucun d'eux deux ne possédaient cette chance.

- Drago, murmura Harry d'une voix mal assurée. Ne cède pas.

Le blond lui jeta un regard étonné. De quoi parlait le brun ?

- Combat le désespoir. Ce ne sont que de fausses idées, continua à murmurer Harry, semblant avoir de plus en plus de mal à se connecter à la réalité, les yeux fermés, le front perlant de sueur. Ne les laisse pas t'atteindre.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Mais de quoi parlait-il à la fin ?

Un froid sans nom envahit alors chaque parcelles de son corps, faisant frissonner la moindre parcelle de peau, une peur et un désespoir effroyable s'emparant de son coeur. La brume autour de lui sembla s'intensifier, devenir plus opaque. Quelques personnes hurlèrent dans la rue, cris de pures terreurs ou de douleurs. Sentiments de chaos et d'anarchie, tétanisant Drago. Souvenirs brûlants de douleurs, de supplices, de tortures. Écho du souhait de mourir.

- Drago, souffla Harry, ne tenant encore debout que parce que le blond le tenait encore par le bras. Détraqueurs.

La voix d'Harry le sortit de sa torpeur. _Détraqueurs_. Drago aurait dû y penser plus tôt, dès qu'il avait vu la brume.

Il ferma les yeux, vaincu.

Le Patronus, il ne savait pas le faire, ne connaissait même pas la formule. Seul Harry était à même d'en concevoir un, capable de les défendre.

Un éclair argentée fusa soudain à côté d'eux, attirant l'attention de Drago. L'éclair les dépassa, puis revint sur ses pas, s'arrêtant à leur hauteur. Drago distingua au travers de la cape que le sort était un animal. Un cheval. Drago plissa des yeux. Non, une licorne. Un Patronus ayant prit les traits d'une licorne.

- Harry ! Drago ! S'écria une voix épouvantée.

Le son de la voix de Florelia sembla réveiller Drago, jusque là concentré sur le Patronus. Il remarqua alors que Florelia les cherchait du regard, ne pouvant les voir à cause de la cape, et qu'autour de lui, de nombreux éclairs couleur argents fusaient, repoussant les Détraqueurs.

- Là, cria Drago en repoussant la cape.

Florelia se tourna vers lui et accourut à travers les minces filet de brumes persistant.

- Suivez-moi, dit-elle, vous n'arriverez pas tout seuls.

Puis, elle sembla remarquer l'état d'Harry, à moitié conscient.

- Harry, s'inquiéta-t-elle, en le prenant dans ses bras pour poser une main sur son front. Il est brûlant. Il faut l'emmener loin d'ici.

Drago approuva de la tête, et tout deux attrapèrent le Survivant par un bras pour le soutenir jusqu'à la boutique. Drago guida Florelia vers leur destination finale, et au bout de quelques minutes, Harry revint à lui.

- Ca va aller, dit-il en se redressant. Vous pouvez me lâcher.

- Tu es sûr ? Fit Florelia, anxieuse.

Harry hocha simplement de la tête.

Il avait le temps pâle, et un léger film de sueur recouvrait son visage. Il paraissait encore très faible, un peu malade, et se jambes flageolaient légèrement. Pour Drago, il était hors de question de le lâcher.

Florelia s'éloigna un peu, mais Drago resta stoïque.

- Tu peux me lâcher, Drago.

Le blond secoua la tête.

- Pas tant que nous ne serons pas à l'abri. Tu es encore trop faible.

Harry ne discuta même pas.

Ils reprirent leur route, frôlant les bâtiments, bien que le plus gros des combats se trouvaient derrière eux. Pourtant, Florelia continuait à guetter les alentours, la main fermement accrochée à sa baguette et l'oeil aux aguets.

Le silence paraissait inquiétant, après le tumulte assourdissant de la bataille. Les seuls bruit à peu près perceptible étaient celui de leurs respirations et de leurs pas. Autour d'eux, tout semblaient morts, même si Drago devinait que la plupart des habitants étaient cloîtrés chez eux.

- C'est Severus qui vous a prévenus ? Demanda Drago, brisant ainsi le lourd silence.

Florelia ne répondit pas immédiatement, semblant sonder des yeux ce qui les entourait.

- Oui, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle. Et il était là aujourd'hui. ( Drago tressaillit ) J'ai heureusement pu le stupéfixer et le mettre à l'abri avant qu'un Auror ne lui tombe dessus.

Drago souffla imperceptiblement, soulagé.

Son parrain n'était pas en danger immédiat.

- Cela ne mettra pas la puce à l'oreille du Seigneur des Ténèbres que Severus se réveille après la bataille ?

Florelia secoua la tête.

- Je l'ai réveillé avant de vous rejoindre. A l'heure qu'il est, il est sans doute de retour au Manoir des Ténèbres pour rapporter à Voldemort comment se déroule les opérations.

Drago resta silencieux. Ils approchaient d'Honeydukes.

- Il va se douter qu'il y a un espion dans ses rangs, fit soudain Harry, d'une voix plus assuré que ne le laissait deviner son état.

- Peut-être, peut-être pas. Il sait que l'espionne qu'était Narcissa n'est plus dans ces rangs, et il n'a jamais douté de Severus. Il croira certainement à de la malchance. Après tout, tout le monde a le droit de se promener le dimanche dans les rues de Pré au Lard, termina-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil amusé.

Ils arrivèrent à la porte de la boutique, et eurent la joie de constater qu'elle était ouverte, bien que l'établissement soit vide.

- Euh . . . C'est à partir de _là_, que vous allez rejoindre Poudlard ? Demanda Florelia, sceptique.

- Oui, répondit Harry en les recouvrant Drago et lui, de la cape d'invisibilité. Et tu ne nous a jamais menés ici.

Florelia leva les mains, signe d'abdication.

- Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles, alors c'est pour te dire.

Drago sourit, amusé.

Harry et lui pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du magasin, faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit, et Florelia les regarda entrer du coin de l'oeil, surveillant toujours le reste de la rue.

Drago et Harry avançaient à petit pas sur le parquet en bois, quand du bruit au dehors les firent s'arrêter et se retourner vers la vitrine.

Florelia avait dégainer sa baguette, et se tenait dans une telle position que le blond devina qu'elle venait d'éviter un sortilège.

- Voilà donc la fameuse traîtresse, celle qui a tourné le dos au Seigneur des ténèbres, malgré tout ce qu'il a fait pour elle.

Drago aurait pu reconnaître cette voix moqueuse et criarde n'importe où. Et Harry aussi, à en juger par le grondement sourd qu'il laissa échapper, malgré lui apparemment.

- Bellatrix, salua Florelia d'une signe de tête faussement respectueux, un demi-sourire accroché aux lèvres, alors qu'elle se redressait.

Les deux femmes se faisaient face, se jaugeant du regard. Cela dura quelques secondes qui parurent interminable à Drago.

Puis, Bellatrix éclata de rire, ce rire de dément qui la caractérisait. Celui qui avait toujours fait frissonner d'angoisse Drago. Puis la femme jeta un sort à Florelia, et s'engagea un duel digne de plus grands. Toutes deux étaient des sorcières exceptionnels, connaissant des sorts que Drago n'aurait jamais osé utiliser. Pourtant, elles le faisaient, sans aucun scrupules.

- Drago, si tu souhaites que je ne combatte pas, il vaudrait mieux s'en aller maintenant, gronda Harry, fusillant du regard, le duel qui s'était engagé au dehors.

Drago, réticent à l'idée de s'en aller en laissant la jeune fille aux griffes de sa tante comprit tout de même qu'ils devaient partir. A contrecoeur, il se détourna de la vitrine, et tout deux s'engagèrent dans la cave, où ils refirent le chemin en sens inverse.

Une fois dans le passage, ils ôtèrent la cape qu'Harry plia sur son bras.

- Je vais clandestinement à Pré au Lard, une seule fois dans l'année, et il faut que ça tombe sur un jour où Voldemort à décidé de l'attaquer. Si ça c'est pas un signe.

Drago ne releva pas. Lui-même pensait que c'était tout de même une coïncidence bien faite. Une de celles dont ils auraient pu se passer, malheureusement.

Il espérait tout de même que tout se passerait bien, et que les combattants de l'Ordre du Phoenix reviendraient sain et sauf. Il reconnaissait toutefois que son voeu était utopique.

****

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Harry !

Le brun eut tout juste le temps de sortir de derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne, qu'Hermione lui sauta dessus comme si elle avait pensé ne jamais le revoir.

- Euh . . . Hermione ?

Il était totalement dépassé. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu mettre son meilleure amie dans cet état-là ? Il aurait plutôt penser qu'elle lui en aurait voulu d'être parti.

- On a eu peur pour vous, fit Ron d'une voix tremblante. Vous avez mis plus que les deux heures décidés, et McGonagall a annoncé à toute l'école que Poudlard était réquisitionné pour accueillir d'éventuels blessés. Pré au Lard est attaqué par les Mangemorts, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha simplement de la tête, et fit signe discrètement à Ron de venir le délivrer de l'étau de bras qui ne tarderait pas à l'empêcher de respirer.

- Allez, Mione, dit Ron d'un ton apaisant en attrapant la jeune fille, tu vois bien qu'Harry et Drago sont sains et saufs.

Hermione se détacha du brun pour se tourner dangereusement vers Drago.

- Je te préviens tout de suite Granger, n'imagines même pas que tu puisses le faire, la prévint-il d'une voix lourde de menaces.

Hermione battit docilement en retraite.

Et frappa fortement Harry sur le bras. Celui-ci dut étouffer le cri de douleur qui monta le long de sa gorge.

C'est qu'elle savait cogner la Préfète en Chef !

- C'était pour quoi ça ? Demanda Harry en frottant le point d'impact.

Il remarqua alors qu'elle avait aussi frappé Drago.

- Ca, c'est pour avoir oser m'empêcher de vous arrêter dans votre stupide entreprise ! S'exclama-t-elle, furieuse. Que je ne vous y reprenne pas où j'en avertirai immédiatement la directrice !

Quelle superbe démonstration d'amitié, pensa Harry, ironiquement.

- Ok, et si maintenant vous nous disiez ce qu'il se passe exactement ? Demanda Drago alors qu'ils quittaient le couloir du troisième étage pour rejoindre d'un accord silencieux la Grande Salle.

- McGonagall a prévenue l'école que Pré au Lard était attaqué par les Mangemorts, commença Ron, et que les Aurors s'occupaient de les repousser.

- Ainsi que l'Ordre, ajouta Hermione, sur le ton de l'évidence, bien qu'elle n'en est pas parlé lors de son annonce.

- C'est ça, approuva Ron. Puis elle a dit que Poudlard serait mis à disposition des Aurors pour protéger leurs blessés et accueillir les médicomages. Certains sont déjà là, mais on a pas pu les voir, on a pas le droit d'entrer dans la Grande salle.

- Par contre, on a entendu dire qu'il y avait des détraqueurs, fit Blaise. C'est vrai ? S'inquiéta-t-il, immédiatement.

Harry hocha lentement de la tête, se souvenant.

Il ne les avait pas sentit approcher, pas compris tout de suite ce que c'était. Ces souvenirs l'avaient immédiatement assaillit, lui enlevant tout espoir, la douleur et la peine effaçant tout autres sentiments. Les couleurs et les formes de sa mémoire s'étaient mélangés, lui faisant revoir les mort de ses parents, de Cédric, de Sirius et de Dumbledore, dans un maelström étourdissant. Il n'avait pu que subir.

- Heureusement que Florelia était là, fut tout ce que dit Drago.

Harry se tourna vers le Serpentard. Ils échangèrent une oeillade lourde de sens. Tout deux étaient d'accord sur le fait de ne rien dire à leurs amis pour ne pas les inquiéter encore plus.

- Lia ? S'étonna Hermione. Et Sirius, vous ne l'avez pas vu ?

- Sirius ?! Releva immédiatement Harry. Il est parti là-bas ?

Hermione se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, montrant ainsi qu'elle avait fait une gaffe.

- Oui, hésita-t-elle à répondre. Il est parti dès que McGonagall a annoncer ce qu'il se passait. On a même pas eu le temps de le retenir.

L'angoisse enserra le coeur d'Harry.

Perdre Sirius alors qu'il venait tout juste de le récupérer le briserait au delà de tout les mots. Impossible, il mourrait si cela devait arriver. Sirius _devait _revenir.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au hall qui les mena à la Grande Salle. Les portes étaient grande ouverte, et ce n'était certainement pas le cas auparavant, vu l'exclamation de surprise poussée par Hermione. Les gens passaient dans la salle, puis ressortait pour descendre rapidement l'escalier de marbre, ou le faisaient en sens inverse. C'était la pagaille.

- Je crois qu'on arrive au bon moment, murmura Blaise, les sourcils froncés.

Ils s'avancèrent un peu plus dans le hall.

De nombreux élèves entouraient le chemin reliant la Grande Salle aux escaliers, n'osant s'aventurer sur la route des Aurors, et se contentant d'assister, silencieux, au spectacle désolant des blessés apportés par leurs collègues.

Le groupe réussit à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au devant, pour pouvoir mieux voir. Harry espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas trop de personnes qu'il connaissait parmi les blessés.

Pendant quelques minutes, seul des Aurors, légèrement abîmés, ou victime d'un sort les empêchant de continuer de combattre, pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, dont les tables des élèves avaient disparus, remplacés par des dizaines de lits d'hôpital.

- Ca donne la chair de poule, commenta Hermione.

Harry ne put qu'acquiescer. Lui aussi avait pensé à ça.

Soudain, des hurlements apeurés retentirent autour d'eux, et Harry se tourna pour voir quelle spectacle faisait autant réagir ses condisciples. Tous avaient le visage orienter vers les escaliers de marbre. Allongé sur un brancard, le professeur Flitwick était entouré de pas moins de trois médicomages, occupés à soigner ses diffèrent blessures. Beaucoup trop nombreuses au goût d'Harry. Il avait du mal à repérer les zones de peau non atteinte tellement il était tâché de son sang.

- Filius ! Merlin, que s'est-il passé ?

Le professeur McGonagall venait de sortir de la Grande Salle, le chignon en désordre, et avait accourut en voyant l'état du professeur de Sortilèges.

- Ses blessures sont superficiels, diagnostiqua l'un des médicomages, un jeune homme blond avec un diamant au lobe de l'oreille droite.

- Superficiels ? Répéta la directrice, posant un regard éberlué sur le petit homme ensanglanté.

Harry lui-même doutait de la véracité des propos de l'expert. Avec la quantité de sang qui tâchait le corps de l'homme, il était difficile de concevoir son état comme " superficiel " !

- Le sang n'est pas le sien, précisa le jeune homme. C'est celui d'une autre personne. Ils étaient plusieurs sur le même combat et en plus des mangemorts, il y avait deux autres personnes. Les médicomages les amènent.

Le jeune homme dépassa ensuite rapidement le professeur McGonagall pour accompagner le professeur Flitwick dans la Grande Salle.

Deux autres personnes . . . Deux potentielles victimes des Mangemorts.

- Oh Merlin ! S'exclama soudain Hermione, horrifiée, plaquant ses mains sur son visage.

Et elle avait raison de le supplier, pensa Harry. Car la personne que les médicomages ramenaient était vraiment mal en point. Il était à présent aisé de deviner à qui appartenait le sang répandu sur le professeur Flitwick. C'était celui de Florelia.

- LIA !

Les deux cris fusèrent unanimement, de chaque côtés du couloir. L'un poussé par Drago qui plongea derechef sur le brancard de la jeune fille, et l'autre difficilement articulé par Narcissa Malefoy, aussi pâle que la mort, qui se rua elle aussi à la suite de son fils.

Harry fit un pas en avant quand il découvrit avec horreur les nombreuses blessures de la jeune femme. Son pull en laine auparavant de couleur blanc oscillait à présent entre le marron et le carmin. Entre sang séché et sang frais. Son jean bleu portait des marques vertes, signe qu'elle avait plus d'une fois chuter dans l'herbe, et la déchirure qui remontait le long de la jambe gauche de son pantalon avait certainement touché son membre. Ses cheveux étaient poisseux, imbibés de ce liquide vermeille si précieux qui avaient coulés sur son visage.

A côté de lui, Harry entendit Hermione sangloter à la vue de leur amie, et sentit Ron se déplacer pour consoler la jeune fille.

- Lia !

La troisième voix qui appela la blessée grave était d'un timbre connu et rassurant pour Harry. Il se tourna immédiatement vers l'émetteur du cri de panique.

Sirius, a demi-allongé sur sa civière, essayait d'échapper aux médicomages, souhaitant visiblement se servir de ses deux jambes, malgré la balafre qui lui traversait le visage.

Le coeur serrer d'une angoisse sourde, Harry se précipita sur son parrain.

- Sirius ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Ca va, ça va, juste une égratignure. Mais Florelia ? Je n'ai pas réussi, je ne suis pas arrivé à temps . . .

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Les médicomages l'avaient stupéfixés, excédés par son comportement qui les empêchait de le soigner.

- S'il vous plait, jeune homme, écartez-vous, lança l'un des médicomages à Harry, qui se vit se faire sèchement écarté du brancard.

Bien que légèrement vexé, il suivit le cortège jusque dans la Grande Salle, où plusieurs médicomages entouraient un lit, pressés et stressés. Juste à côté se trouvait le professeur Flitwick, assis sur son lit, scrutant d'un oeil angoissé les professionnels. Harry devina que Florelia recevait les meilleurs soins.

Sirius fut installé sur un lit, où une infirmière accompagné d'un médicomage le rejoignit pour l'examiner. Harry resta debout à la tête du lit, veillant anxieusement sur son parrain.

- Il va s'en sortir ? Demanda-t-il à l'infirmière quand le médicomage passa à un autre patient.

- Bien sûr, le rassura-t-elle d'un sourire, ce n'est qu'une simple blessure. Une potion, une crème, et il n'y paraîtra plus.

Elle soigna Sirius, le réveilla d'un sort et s'éloigna.

Dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, Sirius se redressa et jeta un regard autour de lui, avant de se fixer sur son filleul.

- Je suis arrivé trop tard, dit-il, comme pour se justifier. Flitwick tentait de défendre Florelia, mais Bellatrix était trop forte. Elle a eut le temps de faire beaucoup de dégâts avant que je n'arrive. Voldemort m'a empêché de combattre ma cousine, il est parti avec elle.

Harry tressaillit.

- Il était là ? Souffla-t-il, étonné.

- Oui, admit Sirius.

Harry ferma douloureusement les yeux.

Drago et lui étaient partis juste à temps alors, car Voldemort avait dut arriver très peu de temps après l'engagement du combat entre Florelia et Bellatrix. Combat qui s'était soldé par l'état inquiétant de la jeune femme, toujours aux mains des médicomages.

- Tu a vu ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? demanda Harry, le regard tourné vers le lit de Florelia, mais sans pouvoir l'apercevoir.

- Non, mais Flitwick, si, certainement. Il était là avant moi et l'a protéger avant de succomber à son tour. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'éloigner du groupe, c'était totalement inconscient, gronda Sirius. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit d'aller là-bas ?

Les entrailles d'Harry se serrèrent.

C'était à cause de Drago et lui que Florelia se trouvait près d'Honeydukes à ce moment-là, pour les protéger jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de danger. Sauf que c'était elle qui avait eut besoin d'aide, et que les secours n'étaient arrivés que beaucoup trop tard apparemment.

- Elle s'en sortira à ton avis ?

Sirius ne répondit pas, gardant l'oeil sur ce qu'il se passait.

Au pied du lit de la jeune femme, Harry vit Drago et sa mère, attendant stoïquement de savoir ce qu'il se passait, si la jeune femme était condamnée ou non.

Les entrailles d'Harry se tordirent à nouveau, plus douloureusement, jusqu'à lui donner la nausée.

Si elle mourrait, se serait de sa faute.

Harry ne pouvait arracher son regard de la peluche emballée que Drago continuait à serrer contre lui.

* * *

_Et voilà, fin du chapitre. _

_Au prochain chapitre, une petite annonce faite à Drago par Sirius qui va en étonner certains, et pas d'autres. ;-) Les " pas d'autres " se reconnaitront très facilement. _

_A mercredi prochain ! _

_Bisous :x_


	27. Où l'on se sent mieux

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Nouveau chapitre en vue, avec une annonce que Sirius va faire à Drago, et on verra - enfin - un cours de Narcissa. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Où l'on se sent mieux**

La nuit était tombée. Les combats avaient cessés depuis plusieurs heures sur Pré au Lard. Le village essayait maintenant, tant bien que mal, de se relever.

A Poudlard, Drago avait le regard fixé sur l'une des fenêtres de l'infirmerie. De là, il voyait le ciel découvert, les étoiles qui scintillaient, la lune en forme de croissant qui veillait sur les dormeurs.

Enfin, pensa-t-il, sur ceux qui réussissaient à dormir.

Drago arracha son regard du ciel et parcourut ce qui l'entourait.

Il était assis sur une chaise, au chevet du lit de Florelia. Elle avait reçu les meilleurs soins, le plus rapidement possible dans la Grande Salle, mais elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. L'infirmière l'avait rassurée en disant que ça ne saurait tarder. Il avait donc décidé d'attendre son réveil. Sa mère avait rejoint depuis longtemps ses quartiers, ne pouvant se permettre de manquer de sommeil alors que le lendemain était une journée de cours.

La respiration de la jeune femme était douce et régulière. Elle semblait sereine, comme si ce qu'il s'était déroulé dans l'après-midi n'avait été rien pour elle. Cela changerait certainement à son réveil.

Drago soupira.

Il se rappelait encore des paroles du médicomage quand ils l'avaient interrogés sur ce qui l'avait mis dans un état aussi déplorable.

__

De nombreux doloris

, avait-il dit.

_Des maléfices divers de tortures les ont accompagnés. Elle a résisté, ça se voit, mais seul contre plusieurs, elle n'avait aucune chance. Les détraqueurs l'ont aussi gravement affaiblis, je ne l'avais rarement vu à ce niveau là. Elle a des souvenirs qu'il n'est pas bon de garder pour soi. Vous devriez lui conseiller de voir un psychomage._

C'était tout. Les tortures qu'elle avait subi pendant près d'une heure avaient suffit à la laisser quasi pour morte. Le but ultime aurait été atteint, si Flitwick et Sirius n'étaient pas intervenus. Au moins, ces deux-là étaient sains et saufs. Le professeur pouvait reprendre ses cours dès le lendemain matin, et Sirius ne garderait aucune cicatrice sur son visage.

Drago embrassa l'infirmerie du regard.

En fait, Florelia avait été la seule a subir de terribles blessures. La seule à être présente dans la pièce blanche cette nuit. Tout les autres avaient hérités de petites blessures, facilement soignés à plus ou moins longs termes grâce à la médicomagie.

Drago soupira, baissant le regard sur ses mains jointes.

Il s'en voulait. C'était à cause d'Harry et lui que Florelia s'était écartée des autres, et s'était retrouvé seule à combattre contre Bellatrix et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si ils n'avaient pas décidés d'aller à Pré au Lard, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de les protéger, et rien de tout ça ne lui serait arrivé. Son ancien Maître ne lui aurait pas mis la main dessus.

Drago passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et son regard se posa sur le cadeau posé sur la table de chevet.

Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres.

Il espérait qu'au moins ils n'avaient pas fait tout ça pour rien et que leur présent plairait à Florelia.

La jeune femme bougea dans son sommeil, et vint se pelotonner contre l'extrême bord droit du lit, se rapprochant de Drago. Celui-ci s'inclina légèrement sur sa chaise et passa une main douce dans les cheveux de la malade. Elle leva son visage vers lui, comme attirée par sa caresse rassurante. Un léger soupir franchit ses lèvres.

Drago la détailla, les sourcils froncés.

Une peau blanche, pas aussi pâle que la sienne, mais presque. De longs cheveux bruns. Ces mèches vertes qui parcouraient sa chevelure, sans qu'il ne comprenne comment la nature avait pu la doter d'une telle particularité. Un regard bleu électrique, que ses paupières lui cachaient pour l'instant.

Le regard de Drago descendit jusqu'à la nuque de la jeune femme.

Il y avait là une minuscule cicatrice que le médicomage avait remarqué, mais qui datait de sa pré-adolescence avait-il dit. La blessure avait gravement atteint la carotide d'après lui. Elle avait dû se vider de son sang avant que les secours n'interviennent.

Drago regarda un peu plus attentivement Florelia.

Que lui avait-elle dit déjà ? Quand il lui avait demandé qui elle était.

__

Bien des gens se sont posés la question, et continueront à se la poser. Malheureusement, seule une poignée d'entre eux connaissent la vérité. Et pour toi, il n'est pas encore l'heure. Mais promis, un jour, tu sauras.

Oui, c'était ça. Réponse sibylline. Comme si elle n'avait pas osé tout lui dire. Même si elle, elle savait parfaitement qui elle était, au delà même de ce que sous entendait ces mots.

Pourtant, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quelque chose. Une question étrange qui s'imposait constamment à son esprit depuis que le médicomage avait ausculter la jeune femme. Quels rapports Florelia entretenait-elle avec ses parents adoptifs ?

Il y avait tout d'abord, ces cicatrices, présentes partout sur son corps. Drago savait d'où elles venaient, c'était les conséquences des entraînements, les mêmes que son père lui avait fait subir. Florelia aussi les avait eu. Sauf que personne n'avait jamais prit soin de cacher les marques de ses combats meurtriers. Drago, lui, avait eut la chance d'avoir une mère assez aimante pour faire disparaître rapidement ses traces disgracieuse. Florelia, non. Peut-être même n'avait-elle reçu des soins qu'en tout dernier cas, quand la mort semblait trop proche.

Venait ensuite les mots. Ceux prononcés lors de leur rencontre au cimetière. Jamais les Carrow n'avaient demandés à Florelia de revenir vers eux, ses _parents_. Seulement pour servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour redevenir la parfaite petite esclave du Maître. Pas étonnant qu'elle les ait envoyés balader et qu'elle soit aussi sèche et haineuse avec eux.

Alors, qui était-elle ? Une enfant adoptée, certes, mais . . .

Une adoption classique était à exclure. Jamais des Sang-Pur n'auraient acceptés un enfant qui aurait pu ne pas être un sorcier. Ils connaissaient donc ses parents biologiques, et suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle était digne d'être élevée par une grande famille de Sang-Pur. Mais qui, parmi les sorciers Anglais, étaient susceptible d'être les vrais parents de Florelia ? A qui ressemblait-elle ? A personne de sa connaissance toujours. Elle n'était donc pas fille de Mangemort. Plutôt d'une famille du genre des Weasley. Il y avait alors de fortes chances que sa vrai famille soit morte.

Drago soupira.

Il faisait des suppositions, des tonnes de suppositions, mais il se trompait peut-être.

Un grincement attira son attention, et il se tourna vers la portée l'infirmerie qui venait de s'ouvrir, laissant passer Sirius.

- Bonsoir Drago, murmura ce dernier.

- Bonsoir, répondit-il en se tournant à nouveau vers Florelia, rassuré de voir que ce n'était que lui.

La présence de Sirius le mettait toujours un peu mal à l'aise, à cause des récents évènements. Son retour inattendue ne datait que de deux jours auparavant, et la discussion qui avait visé à lui narrer tout ce qu'il s'était passé en son absence avait été houleuse. Sirius avait eut beaucoup de mal à croire en la réelle absolution des Malefoy. Surtout en celle de sa cousine. Mais les preuves de Florelia avaient été sans équivoque.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il en rapprochant une chaise de celle de Drago, sur laquelle il s'installa.

- Bien apparemment, mais j'attends tout de même qu'elle se réveille.

- Ce ne sera peut-être pas avant demain. Tu devrais aller dormir.

- Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ?

Sirius sourit.

- Je n'arriverais pas à dormir. C'est toujours comme ça quand j'ai participé à une bataille. J'ai trop d'images dans la tête et je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire.

Son sourire se fit plus triste alors qu'il passait une main lasse dans ses cheveux mi-longs. Son regard se fit lointain. Son sourire se fana et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il eut un soupir incrédule et il plongea son visage dans ses mains en coupe.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? devina Drago.

Sirius ne répondit pas.

- Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas, mais il est parfois plus facile de parler à une personne étrangère qu'à quelqu'un que l'on connaît. Alors, si tu en as besoin . . .

Il laissa la suite en suspend. Un silence s'installa, seulement rompu par la respiration de Florelia.

- Harry me l'a dit, fit soudain Sirius, alors que Drago se demandait si il n'avait pas fait une gaffe.

- Dit quoi ?

- Pour mon album-souvenir. Que vous l'aviez trouvé et que vous l'aviez lu, dit Sirius, en lâchant enfin son visage, permettant à Drago de voir si Sirius leur en voulait.

Ce dernier souriait. Il n'avait donc rien à craindre.

- Je ne vous en veux pas, votre réaction était naturelle. J'étais mort, et vous veniez d'entrer en guerre. Il est normale que mon album vous est intéressé, surtout pour Harry. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de bien apprendre à nous connaître avant ma disparition.

Drago hocha la tête, se demandant où il voulait en venir en parlant de ça.

- Dans mon album, vous avez appris l'existence d'Alyssa Grytalié, la femme que j'ai aimée. Vous avez su qui elle était, ce que sa vie avait été, les évènements qu'elle a vécu.

Drago ne dit rien préférant le laisser parler tout son soûl.

- Je l'air relu quand Harry me l'a rendu, et je me suis rendu-compte que je n'avais rien dit sur la seconde rencontre entre Alyssa et Voldemort.

Il eut un sourire triste.

- Ca a été ça le pire pour elle, je pense. Vois-tu, elle est partie à St Mangouste voir dans les actes de naissance le nom de son père, pour connaître son identité, celle que sa mère lui avait toujours caché. Elle l'a découverte, et a fait sa connaissance. D'une manière . . . Inattendue et . . . Violente. Ce jour-là, elle s'est à nouveau retrouvé à devoir combattre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. C'était un traquenard, ils l'y attendaient.

- A cause de son sang Néphilim, devina Drago.

Il se rappelait avoir lu que le Maître avait entreprit d'éradiquer cette race. Avec brio malheureusement.

- Non, fit Sirius.

Drago le regarda, surpris.

- Il était là pour lui apprendre la _merveilleuse _nouvelle, fit-ils sarcastiquement. Voldemort était le père biologique d'Alyssa.

Drago en resta bouche bée.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?! _Père ?!_

- Quoi ?! Croassa-t-il.

- Ouais, difficile à croire, hein ? On se demande ce que la mère d'Alyssa avait bien pu lui trouver. Mais à l'époque de leur rencontre, il n'était pas encore devenue l'homme que nous connaissons aujourd'hui.

- Il avait une fille. Qu'il a tué, murmura Drago, comme si, si il prononçait ces mots, cela paraîtrait plus vrai.

- Pourquoi cela t'étonne-t-il ? Tu sais comment il est, et il n'aurait pas eu de pitié, même pour sa fille, surtout qu'elle était Néphilim. Alors il l'a tué, un point c'est tout. On le savait tous que cela arriverait un jour. On s'y attendait, avec fatalité. Et c'est arrivé. On ne s'attendait seulement pas à ce qu'il ne nous restitue pas son corps. Aujourd'hui encore, nous attendons.

Drago serra les mâchoires.

Cette histoire lui donnait envie de hurler. De frapper quelque chose, quelqu'un. _Lui_.

- Un vrai Mangemort n'aura aucun scrupule à tuer la chair de sa chair, Drago, n'oublie jamais ça. Si un jour tu devais te retrouver face à ton père, garde ça en mémoire.

- Mon père est en prison, grimaça Drago avec dégoût.

Sirius eut un petit rire amusé, semblable à un bref aboiement qui résonna dangereusement dans l'infirmerie. Florelia s'agita dans son lit.

- Ton père est à Azkaban. Pour l'instant. Mais le jour où Voldemort décidera qu'il a besoin de ses hommes, il ne mettra pas longtemps à les relâcher.

Drago soupira, dégoûté.

- J'ai hâte qu'une bonne âme se décide enfin à le tuer celui-là. Qu'on puisse vivre normalement.

Sirius lui tapota affectueusement le dos.

- On attend tous que ça. Mais qui serait assez idiot pour aller tenter de le tuer ? C'est courir au suicide pur et simple. Vaut mieux attendre un signe de fatigue ou de faiblesse. Trouver la fissure. La guerre est une histoire de stratégies.

Sirius se leva en s'étirant. Florelia s'agita un peu plus dans son lit.

- Je pense qu'elle se réveille, fit-il. Je vais te laisser, je n'ai pas envie de me faire traiter d'idiot quand elle se réveillera.

- Pourquoi dirait-elle ça ?

Sirius sourit.

- Tu verras quand elle me croisera pour la première fois après son réveil. Je vais m'en prendre pleins les dents. Mais bon, c'est pour la bonne cause. En tout cas, je te souhaite bonne chance, je ne suis pas le seul sur qui elle va hurler.

Il montra du menton la peluche sur la table de chevet.

- Harry me l'a avoué, expliqua-t-il en réponse au regard interrogateur de Drago.

- C'est pas possible, il te dit tout, marmonna celui-ci.

- Presque, rit Sirius. Allez, bonne nuit Drago.

- Bonne nuit, répondit-il.

Sirius quitta l'infirmerie sans un bruit. Drago reporta son regard sur Florelia. Elle s'étirait silencieusement, ses yeux papillonnant délicatement.

- Salut, fit-il.

- Salut, fit-elle en retour.

Elle jeta un il sur ce qui l'entourait. Elle soupira. Drago prit le paquet et le tendit à la jeune femme.

- Joyeux anniversaire, dit-il avec un petit sourire contrit.

Elle le fusilla du regard. Et lui sourit tendrement. Ce sourire doux et protecteur qui lui donnait constamment envie de . . .

Cette fois-ci, Drago ne résista pas. Il se nicha dans ses bras.

****

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Tu es _sûre _que tu veux aller en cours ? Demanda Hermione pour la centième fois au moins depuis un quart d'heure.

- Oui, Hermione, soupira Florelia. Et si tu me le demandes encore une seule fois, je te jure que je te fais passer tout tes livres par l'orifice le plus petit de ton anatomie.

Harry et Ron, éclatèrent discrètement de rire, alors qu'Hermione rougissait et fusillait Florelia du regard en même temps.

Ils étaient mercredi matin, il était huit moins le quart et Florelia venait tout juste de recevoir l'approbation forcée de l'infirmière pour retourner en cours. Pomfresh avait vraiment eut l'air d'accepter sous la torture. Visiblement, elle aurait préféré que la Gryffondor reste encore se reposer un peu.

- Ah, soupira encore une fois Florelia en attachant sa cape dan son cou, je n'en pouvais plus d'être allongée ici. J'ai bien cru que j'allai devenir folle.

- Tu n'aimes pas les hôpitaux ? Devina Ron.

- Ils rappellent trop de mauvais souvenirs, dit Florelia en grinçant des dents. On y va ?

Les quatre adolescents sortirent de l'infirmerie, chaudement emmitouflés.

Le temps n'était pas aller en s'améliorant, et ce début de Novembre s'annonçait glacial et venteux. Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient déjà parcouru par de discret courant d'airs frigorifiant, obligeant les élèves à se protéger autant que si ils allaient se promener dans le parc.

Heureusement pour nous, pensa Harry, la classe de Métamorphose n'est pas très loin de l'infirmerie.

Ils parvinrent devant la porte de la salle, fermée à clé, attendant que le professeur arrive et la déverrouille. Les élèves déjà présents, c'est à dire tout le monde à part un ou deux Serpentard, s'étaient regroupés assez prêt les uns des autres pour se réchauffer mutuellement. Cela devait faire un moment qu'ils attendaient.

Quand le trio arriva accompagné de Florelia, une clameur se dégagea des Gryffondor et divers interrogations fusèrent à la vitesse du son.

- Tu es enfin sortie ! C'est super !

- On se faisait du souci pour toi. Comment tu te sens ?

- Pomfresh a pas voulu nous laisser entrer . . .

- . . . Reçu nos friandises ?

Florelia éclata de rire et leva les mains pour calmer tout le monde.

- C'est bon, pas tous à la fois, je n'ai que deux oreilles, rigola-t-elle.

Harry la trouvait particulièrement radieuse à ce moment-là. Ses joues ordinairement pâle étaient légèrement colorés par l'embarras que suscitaient en elle les questions et les remarques des Gryffondor, des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à tant de la part de ses camarades.

- Je vous remercie tous pour votre sollicitude, et je vais très bien, comme vous pouvez le constater. Pour ce qui est de Pomfresh, je suis désolé, mais moi-même j'ai dû m'évader de cette prison, plaisanta-t-elle, faisant rire les élèves. Et j'ai bel et bien reçu toutes vos friandises, qui risquent de me durer jusque en Juin, si j'arrive à les planquer de l'estomac de Ron.

- Hey ! S'indigna vivement celui-ci.

Harry éclata de rire.

Que c'était bon de pouvoir à nouveau le faire ! Ces deniers jours, la bataille avait eut une part importante dans son esprit, et ses amis et son parrain n'avaient pas réussit à le dérider. Mais il savait que Florelia pouvait réussir se tour de force, car elle seule pouvait à peu près comprendre ce qu'il vivait. Avoir la menace de Voldemort était une chose qu'ils étaient les seuls à avoir en commun. Ça aidait grandement, et parfois il se disait qu'il aurait voulu la connaître avant. Cela aurait peut-être changer deux ou trois choses.

- En tout cas, merci à tous, ça m'a fait chaud au cur.

Florelia avait prononcé ces quelques mots sincères, les mains enfoncés dans les poches de sa cape et le bas du visage caché dans son écharpe pour cacher la preuve de son embarras. Elle ne devait vraiment pas avoir l'habitude de ce genre de comportements envers elle.

Harry échangea avec Ron et Hermione, un sourire de connivence. Elle avait eut exactement le même comportement gêné quand elles les avaient remercié pour son cadeau d'anniversaire, qu'elle ne quittait plus d'ailleurs. Elle passait toutes ses nuits avec la licorne.

- Aller, aller, circulez, il y a rien à voir ! Clama soudain fortement la voix de Sirius qui se frayait un chemin au milieu des élèves agglutinés autour d'eux.

Il était suivit de près par Drago et Blaise, qui semblaient grandement amusés par la situation.

- Vous ne voyez pas que vous mettez la demoiselle mal à l'aise ? Continua Sirius. Allez, du vent, ouste !

Harry sourit devant le comportement de son parrain.

Quand il était ainsi, Harry ne voyait pas en lui l'homme en fuite, l'échappé d'Azkaban. Il voyait seulement un jeune homme plein de vie et dynamique, tel que Lily et James Potter l'avaient certainement connus. Un souffle d'air frais sur une ambiance morose, à l'instar de Florelia. Ils faisaient la paire ces deux-là.

Les élèves s'éparpillèrent, grognant faussement contre Sirius. Tous avaient appris à l'apprécier, lui et son caractère enjoué et ils ne lui tenaient pas griefs de son comportement.

- Alors, Florelia, enfin sortie de l'infirmerie ? J'ai essayé de t'en faire évader, mais tu connais Pomfresh, un vrai dragon, plaisanta Sirius avec un grand sourire. Elle a presque . . .

- Ne comptes pas m'avoir de cette façon, le coupa-t-elle brusquement, furieuse.

Sirius ferma son clapet et reprit son sérieux. La tête légèrement enfoncé dans les épaules, il semblait attendre que le courroux divin s'abatte sur lui.

Harry remarqua alors l'amusement de Drago. Celui-ci avait un sourire légèrement crispé aux lèvres, comme si il s'empêchait de réellement s'esclaffer, les yeux luisant de son rire contenu. Le brun tourna alors son regard vers Florelia et son parrain.

Bien que Sirius fasse une bonne tête et demi de plus que la jeune femme, Florelia semblait beaucoup plus grande que lui, surtout à cause de sa colère palpable. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, elle fusillait Sirius de son regard bleu, levant légèrement la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Sirius prit une profonde inspiration, s'apprêtant à parler, mais . . .

- Espèce de crétin ! Siffla rageusement Florelia, le regard meurtrier. A quoi est-ce que tu pensais, hein ?

- Tu étais en danger, se défendit Sirius, le front plissé. Je n'ai fait que . . .

- JE NE SUIS PAS UNE DEMOISELLE EN DETRESSE, BLACK ! Hurla-t-elle de toute la force de ses poumons. Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide.

- Il t'aurait tuer, cria Sirius à son tour, furieux. Tu aurais préféré mourir ?

- Il ne m'aurait _pas _tuer ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec cette idée idiote ! Voldemort ne tue pas toujours ses victimes, il . . .

- Miss Carrow !

La voix sèche claqua dans le couloir, interrompant la dispute.

Le professeur Malefoy, une robe de sorcière bleu nuit et les cheveux nattés en une longue natte qui oscillait dans son dos, venait d'apparaître au coin du couloir. Elle avait apparemment tout entendu de l'altercation.

- Je vous prierai de garder vos démonstration de décibels pour les matchs de Quidditch, Miss, fit le professeur en déverrouillant la porte de sa classe. Si je dois vous le dire à nouveau, je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous mettre une retenue. Ais-je été clair ?

- Limpide, professeur, grogna Florelia en passant devant la femme pour s'installer en cours.

Ayant échangé une illade étonné avec Ron et Hermione, Harry les suivit à l'intérieur, accompagné de Sirius. Derrière eux, Harry entendait Drago pouffer, se retenant de rire.

- Je le savais, marmonna Sirius, _je le savais ! _Et pourtant, non, il a fallut que j'ouvre quand même ma grande gueule.

Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieur, s'empêchant de sourire.

Il ne voulait pas se moquer de l'état piteux de son parrain, marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante.

Il s'installa à sa place, à côté de Ron, et sortit ses affaires, alors que le professeur Malefoy commençait son cours.

La première fois qu'ils étaient entrés dans sa salle classe, la plupart des élèves étaient apeurés, se demandant si finalement la nouvelle directrice n'était pas plus folle que le défunt professeur Dumbledore pour avoir eu l'idée de nommer cette femme en tant que professeur de Métamorphose. Le professeur Malefoy était alors entrée dans la salle, les avait salué et leur avait demandé de tous se présenter pour qu'elle puisse mettre un nom sur leurs visages le plus rapidement possible. La plupart s'étaient exécutés craintivement. Mais à la fin de leur cours, tous étaient d'accord sur une seule et même chose : ils l'avaient jugés trop vite.

- Bien, tout d'abord, fit le professeur Malefoy, je souhaite la bienvenue au Mr Black. Enfin, bon retour serait plus exact.

Il y eut quelques rires, principalement du côté des Gryffondor et de deux Serpentard. Sirius tira malicieusement la langue à sa cousine. Harry résista tant bien que mal à éclater de rire.

Merlin, il aurait adoré vivre à l'époque des maraudeurs !

- J'espère que vos camarades de chambre auront été assez sympa pour vous exposer où nous en étions rendus dans mon cours. Je ne le ferai pas à leur place.

Elle poursuivit son cours, comme toujours en arborant un discret petit sourire en coin, signe que ce qu'elle faisait lui plaisait et qu'elle était plus qu'heureuse d'être là.

Après deux mois d'enseignement, le professeur Malefoy s'était parfaitement intégré à Poudlard, comme si elle y avait toujours enseigner. Harry l'avait même vu un jour, débattre aimablement avec le professeur Chourave d'un traitement efficace pour conserver une quelconque plante.

Mais le plus étonnant pour toute l'école avait été sans nul doute, la nomination du professeur de Métamorphose au poste de Directrice de Gryffondor. Cela avait fait grand bruit, une ancienne élève de Serpentard à la tête de la maison rivale. Mais Narcissa Malefoy faisait un excellent travail, étant continuellement du côté des élèves de sa maison lors des rixes entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. La femme s'était entièrement intégré dans la vie du château et auprès de ses habitants.

- Aujourd'hui, fit le professeur Malefoy en passant entre les rangs, baguette à la main, je voudrais que vous travailliez sur la métamorphose d'une plus grande partie de votre corps. La dernière fois, vous avez tous plus ou moins bien réussit à changer la couleur de vos cheveux. Maintenant, vous allez appliquer le même sort, mais à la totalité de la pilosité de votre corps.

Des murmures enthousiastes parcoururent la classe. Derrière lui, Harry entendit Seamus murmurer à Dean :

- Tu crois qu'elle nous laissera vérifier la couleur d'une certaine partie de l'anatomie de filles ?

- Mr Finnigan, claqua la voix sèche du professeur, ne croyez pas que je ne vous ai pas entendu. Et pour calmer vos hormones en folie, vous m'accorderez l'immense joie de me rejoindre ce soir à vingt heure dans mon bureau. Les cages des rats des troisième années ont besoins d'être nettoyés.

Seamus se renfrogna, sous les yeux amusés de ces condisciples, mais ne dit rien. Il savait qu'il devait faire profil bas.

- Bien, maintenant, mettez vous par groupes de deux, et chacun votre tour, essayez de vous métamorphoser. Votre partenaire vous dira si c'est bon. Et pour information complémentaire, sachez que jamais personne de censé n'irait vérifier votre véritable couleur de cheveux au pigment de vos poils pubiens, alors évitez les blagues de mauvais goût, merci.

Tous les élèves se tournèrent chacun leur tour vers leur partenaire, et Harry et Ron se firent face, tentant à leur tour de faire changer la couleur de leurs poils et cheveux. Ron fut le premier à y parvenir, et Harry se moqua allègrement de son meilleur ami.

- Oh oui Ron, rit Harry, la couleur rose fluo sied à merveille avec ton teint.

* * *

_Voilou, chapitre terminé. _

_La semaine prochaine : un sorcier blond pratiquant un sport moldu ( mdr ! ) et une nouvelle intrigue. _

_A mercredi prochain les gens !_

_Bisoous :x_


	28. Où l'on part en vacances

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Alors, aujourd'hui, mise en place d'une nouvelle petite intrigue, et surtout . . . le sport moldu promis, exercé par Drago ! Hihihi ! _

_Et puis, aujourd'hui est l'anniversaire de Fantogomas à qui je souhaite de passer une très belle journée pour son ème anniversaire. ( on va pas dire combien, hein :p) J'espère que tu profiteras des soldes ;-). Et pour ceux qui se demandent qui c'est : c'est ma nouvelle BETA-LECTRICE ! Grâce à elle, vous aurez des chapitres de bien meilleur qualité ( cequi n'est pas peu dire --' ) ! _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : Où l'on part en vacances**

La neige tombait silencieusement, recouvrant le parc d'un doux manteau blanc. Les arbres aux branches dénudées soutenaient difficilement le poids de ces milliers de flocons cristallins, et le lac était si gelé que les élèves avaient reçus l'autorisation d'y patiner. Enfin, pour ceux qui savaient ce que c'était et savaient le faire. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Drago.

- Allez Dray, courage !

Drago se tourna vers Blaise, juste le temps de le fusiller du regard . . . Et se retrouva inévitablement sur les fesses ! La température glacial transperça son pantalon et vint titiller son fessier. Il grimaça.

En face de lui, tenant parfaitement en équilibre sur ses patins, Florelia rigola brièvement. Elle se tut rapidement pour ne pas vexer le jeune homme.

Drago soupira.

Il regrettait d'avoir cédé. Quand il s'était moqué des élèves qui tombaient régulièrement sur la glace à cause de leur inexpérience en matière de patinage, Florelia l'avait mis au défi de faire mieux qu'eux. Il avait tout d'abord refusé, prétextant que c'était trop simple pour quelqu'un de son rang, indigne de lui, mais Florelia avait rapidement sous-entendu qu'il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir faire mieux que les autres . . .

Il n'était qu'un faible homme.

- Relève-toi, Drago, tu ne vas quand même pas abandonner maintenant ?

La jeune femme brune le toisait, goguenarde, les poings sur les hanches.

Elle avait revêtu pour la sortie un jean bleu épais avec un lourd pull de laine marron, ainsi que l'écharpe offerte par Severus. C'était la première fois qu'elle la portait, étant obligée, en période de cours, de porter celle à l'effigie de sa maison. Force était d'admettre pour Drago que la couleur mauve du cadeau allait à ravir à la jeune femme. L'espion avait très bien su choisir.

Il se releva, s'aidant de l'aide de Florelia et essaya à nouveau de tenir en équilibre sur ses patins. La fragilité de la ligne de fer sous son pied lui faisait un peu peur, il ne savait pas comment faire pour tenir dessus en équilibre. Comment faisaient donc les moldus pour aimer ce sport de torture ?

Drago jeta un coup d'il autour de lui. Il eut un mince sourire quand il vit Harry à peu près dans la même position que lui quelques mètres plus loin.

Lui aussi avait dû apprendre à faire du patinage, Hermione l'y avait forcé en prétextant qu'il y avait des choses qu'il était obligé de découvrir dans la vie. Seulement, Harry y arrivait bien mieux que lui, et il pouvait déjà quasiment glisser sur la glace sans l'aide d'Hermione.

- Allez, Drago, ça n'est pas si difficile, concentre-toi. Et surtout n'oublies pas, il faut toujours avancer si tu ne veux pas tomber.

Drago décida pour une fois de suivre ses conseils . . . Peut-être ainsi arriverait-il à égaler le niveau d'Harry.

L'apprentissage dura encore plus d'une heure, entrecoupé des encouragements ou des huées de Blaise, Ron, Sirius et Ginny quand l'un d'eux tombait à la renverse. Les quatre adolescents étaient restés sur le bord du lac, assis à même la neige pour profiter du spectacle, qui semblait beaucoup leur plaire.

- Et bien, tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile !

Florelia passa rapidement à côté de lui, patinant de dos. Drago lui sourit et la laissa le devancer pour aller glisser un peu plus loin sur la glace, en compagnie de ceux qui étaient déjà un peu plus doué que lui.

Florelia lui avait raconté où elle avait appris à patiner. Il était vrai qu'il était difficile de concevoir que des sorciers de Sang-Pur tel que les Carrow aient pu enseigner à leur fille un sport moldu. En réalité, elle l'avait appris auprès d'amis moldus qu'elle rejoignait souvent lors des absences de ses parents . . . A l'époque bénie où le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas encore revenu.

Hermione ne tarda pas à rejoindre Florelia au centre du lac, ce qui signifiait qu'Harry aussi n'avait plus besoin d'instructeur.

- Enfin !

Drago sursauta en entendant la voix d'Harry aussi près de lui . . . Et finit immanquablement les deux fesses sur la glace !

Drago adopta un visage maussade.

- Tu le fais exprès, c'est pas possible ! dit-il alors que le brun s'esclaffait bruyamment.

- Désolé, Drago, s'excusa-t-il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à le relever. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais inattentif.

Drago était dubitatif. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'Harry lavait fait exprès.

- Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins ? s'inquiéta quand même le Survivant, alors que Drago empoignait sa main tendue.

Le blond ne répondit pas à la question.

Pour la troisième fois de sa vie, il serrait la main chaude et accueillante d'Harry. Et comme à chaque fois, il était obnubilée par cette poigne, ne voulant pas la lâcher. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, contrairement aux autres fois, Drago eut le cran - ou la stupidité, cela dépendait du point de vue - de conserver la main d'Harry dans la sienne. Il intercepta alors un regard interloqué de la part de son vis-à-vis.

- Hum . . . Je peux récupérer ma main ? demanda Harry, la voix incertaine et les joues rouges.

Sa bouille gênée et cramoisie de confusion donna envie à Drago de faire quelque chose . . . d'insensé.

Qu'il n'appliqua pas.

- Oui, murmura-t-il, déçu.

Il aurait aimé la conserver encore un peu. Cette chaleur, surtout en hiver, était bienfaisante. Est-ce que si Harry le prenait dans ses bras, il aurait chaud partout ?

Drago s'ébroua.

- On patine ensemble ? proposa-t-il.

Harry répondit par l'affirmative, et ils commencèrent à faire le tour du lac, d'un pas encore incertain et hésitant.

- Je peux te poser une question ? demanda soudain Drago.

- Oui, laquelle ?

- Tes moldus ne t'avaient jamais emmené patiner avant ? s'étonna Drago.

Le visage d'Harry se ferma et un voile de tristesse passa dans ses yeux. Drago se dit qu'il avait fait une grosse bourde.

- Non, répondit Harry. Mon oncle et ma tante ne sont pas du genre à m'emmener à la patinoire, ils réservent ça à mon cousin.

Drago fronça des sourcils.

Si son oncle et sa tante emmenaient son cousin faire du patin à glace, pourquoi Harry n'y allait-il pas avec eux ?

- Je ne comprends pas, avoua Drago, pas sûr qu'Harry veuille bien répondre à sa question. Pourquoi tu n'y allais pas avec eux ?

Harry soupira. Il semblait hésiter, les mains dans le dos, les yeux rivés sur la glace. Puis il lui jeta un regard en biais, peu sûr.

- Tu ne te moqueras pas ? demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi le ferai-je ?

- Avant, tu l'aurais fait.

- C'était avant.

Harry sourit en soupirant, visiblement amusé par la situation.

- Ok, c'était avant. En fait, mon oncle et ma tante me détestent. Je n'ai jamais été heureux avec eux. Ils m'ont fait les pires bassesses qui puissent exister en ce bas monde. Et mon cousin reprenait vachement bien le flambeau.

Drago fut surpris par cet aveu.

- Pourtant, tu es . . . Le Survivant.

Harry eut un rire un peu cynique.

- Ouais, et alors ? Ce sont des moldus, ils s'en fichent de ça. Pour eux je n'étais que Potter le boulet. L'abruti qui avait perdu ses parents et à qui il fallait obligatoirement donner une famille. Comme ils étaient les seuls membres de ma famille qui restaient, c'est à eux que l'on ma confié. Ce jour-là, Dumbledore aurait mieux fait de s'étrangler avec sa barbe.

Drago aperçu nettement l'amertume qui suintait à travers ces mots. Mais aussi la fausse rancune envers Dumbledore. Harry ne lui en voulait pas vraiment.

- C'est Dumbledore qui t'a confié à eux ?

- Oui. Il voulait que je grandisse à l'écart du monde de la magie, pour que ma _célébrité _( le mot fut presque craché ) ne me monte pas à la tête. Il ne savait seulement pas que mon oncle et ma tante m'auraient caché ma véritable ascendance, et qu'il aurait fallu se battre pour que je puisse venir à Poudlard. Il ignorait aussi de quelle manière j'avais grandi, il se sentait un peu coupable de m'avoir envoyé vivre chez eux.

- N'importe quelle famille de sorciers aurait été plus qu'honoré de t'accueillir, dit Drago. Je ne comprends pas qu'il t'ait laissé là-bas en sachant que tu n'y étais pas heureux.

Harry parut étonné. Il ralentit, obligeant Drago à ralentir lui aussi.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Tu . . . T'inquiètes pour moi ?

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose . . . Mais aucun son n'en sortit. Et il ne put empêcher une horrible sensation de brûlure s'emparer de son visage sous le regard abasourdi d'Harry.

- Bah quoi, j'ai bien le droit, non ? marmonna Drago dans sa barbe avant de repartir, sachant que là, il ne servait strictement à rien de mentir, à part pour se ridiculiser encore plus.

Il entendit un petit rire derrière lui puis sentit Harry le rejoindre pour continuer à patiner en sa compagnie.

- C'est gentil, merci. Mais maintenant que je suis majeur, plus rien ne m'oblige à retourner là-bas pendant les grandes vacances.

- C'était donc pour ça que tu passais toujours Noël avec les Weasley, comprit Drago.

- Oui. Au moins avec eux, j'étais sûr de passer de vrais fêtes de fin d'années. Au fait, en parlant de Noël, toi et ta mère revenez bien au square ?

- Oui, répondit Drago. J'ai dit à ma mère qu'il était hors de question que l'on reste au château pour les fêtes.

- Ca aurait été triste pour vous. Au moins au square, il y aura du monde. Vous vous sentirez moins seuls. Et puis . . .

Harry hésita, s'attirant le regard impatient et étonné de Drago.

Que voulait-il dire ?

- J'aimerai beaucoup passer les fêtes de Noël avec toi, lâcha Harry dans un souffle.

Il s'éloigna ensuite, prenant de la vitesse pour le devancer. Drago ralentit le pas, hébété.

Avait-il bien compris ? Il y avait-il eu un sous-entendu ? A moins quil ne prenne ses rêves pour la réalité ? Ses si nombreux rêves qu'il passait en compagnie d'Harry, sans qu'il n'y ait rien d'érotique dans ces scènes. Seulement le jeune homme et lui, ensemble, ou parfois accompagnés de leurs amis. Il avait alors rapidement compris qu'il n'y avait pas seulement un attrait physique entre eux, qu'ils étaient aussi en accord, que Drago voulait plus qu'une simple aventure. Il voulait du long terme avec Harry. Et cela l'effrayait, en même temps que cela l'excitait, impatient de savoir si un jour cela arriverait. Mais est-ce que ses sentiments si troublés étaient les mêmes pour Harry ? Est-ce que c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait été gêné d'avouer qu'il voulait Drago à ses côtés à Noël ?

Le blond accéléra l'allure, un sourire s'épanouissant lentement sur ses lèvres.

Ces vacances square Grimmaurd allait peut-être lui permettre d'en savoir un peu plus sur Harry.

Il rattrapa rapidement son ami. Curieusement, ce dernier semblait captivé par quelque chose qu'il voyait du côté des arbres.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'enquit-il.

D'un coup de menton, le brun lui indiqua la direction du bord du lac. Drago suivit son geste et son regard intercepta une scène étrange.

Théodore Nott discutait avec une jeune fille à l'abri des arbres. Cette dernière avait de longs cheveux sombres et avaient un air hautain.

- Tu la connais ? Demanda Drago.

- C'est Romilda Vane, une élève de sixième année de Gryffondor, répondit Harry, les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec Nott ? s'étonna Drago, un brin suspicieux.

- Là est toute la question.

Ils continuèrent à regarder l'étrange couple. Ils interceptèrent alors une transaction. Romilda Vane sortit de sa cape une sorte de livre qu'elle passa à Nott. Celui-ci le prit, la remercia d'un signe de tête sec et planqua l'objet dans sa cape avant de s'en aller.

Drago se tourna vers Harry.

- T'as compris quelque chose à ce qui vient de se passer ?

- Pas la moindre, répondit le brun en se reculant un peu, se préparant à reprendre son tour du lac. Mais je vais garder un il sur Romilda. Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

****

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La chambre des garçons était un vrai foutoir. Ici et là traînaient des vêtements qui n'avaient rien à y faire, des emballages d'aliments ou de boissons jonchaient le sol, et des moutons de poussières apparaissaient à intervalles réguliers.

- Harry, tu n'aurais pas vu mon pull mauve ?

Harry jeta un coup d'il à Ron, accroupit sur son lit, cherchant certainement le dit-pull au milieu du bazar de ses draps.

- Il est sur toi, répondit le brun.

Ron regarda son torse et y découvrit effectivement le pull qu'il cherchait.

- Ah oui, merci. Je me suis un peu habillé à l'arrache ce matin, c'est pour ça, s'excusa-t-il en affichant une mine désolé à l'encontre d'Harry.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit celui-ci.

Hermione choisit ce moment-là pour débouler dans la chambre des garçons.

- Hermione, arrête d'entrer comme ça dans notre dortoir ! s'écria Seamus - faussement - indigné, en tenant un tee-short conte son torse, sous les rires de Dean et Neville.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

- Salut, Hermione, salua Sirius en sortant de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humides. Bien dormi ?

- Très bien, merci, lui répondit-elle en souriant, mais j'aimerais savoir si vous comptez accélérer l'allure, parce qu'il est pratiquement l'heure de partir, et aucun d'entre vous n'a encore déjeuné.

- Te fais pas de bile, dit Seamus, on prendra un ou deux toasts en chemin. On aura tout le temps de les manger dans le train.

Hermione soupira.

- Ok. De toute façon, quoi que je dise, vous vous en ficherez.

Puis elle tourna les talons.

- Je trouve qu'Hermione comprend de mieux en mieux, plaisanta Dean.

La chambrée éclata de rire.

- Mais n'empêche qu'elle a raison, fit Sirius, et je préférerais ne pas louper le train.

Il jeta un regard à Harry qui en dit long. Ce dernier rit, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

- Ron, active un peu si tu ne veux pas que Sirius s'occupe de ton cas.

Harry boucla sa valise au moment où Ron terminait lui aussi la sienne.

- Prêt ! S'écria Ron en attrapant sa cape et son écharpe. On peut y aller.

Harry, Sirius et Ron descendirent dans la salle commune bondé puis sortirent par le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui avait attaché des boules de Noël à ses oreilles.

- Joyeux Noël ! leur souhaita-t-elle en les voyant s'éloigner.

Ils lui rendirent la pareille en s'avançant dans le couloir.

C'était le lundi matin, et ils étaient le vingt-quatre Décembre. Ils étaient attendus le soir même square Grimmaurd pour réveillonner avec la famille Weasley et quelques membres de l'Ordre. Il s'était passé une semaine depuis l'épisode du lac, une semaine qu'Harry essayait de savoir quel était le livre que Romilda avait donné à Nott. Une semaine qu'Harry évitait Drago.

Il se demandait encore comment il avait pu dire ça au Serpentard et _pourquoi _il le lui avait dit. Il ne comprenait plus vraiment ce qu'il ressentait pour Drago. Ni sil ressentait quoi que ce soit envers les _hommes_, d'ailleurs !

- Dépêchez-vous ! leur cria Hermione depuis l'entrée de la Grande Salle en voyant arriver les trois jeunes hommes.

- C'est bon, Hermione, calme-toi, la modéra Ron. On a juste qu'à prendre quelques toasts et on est prêt.

- Je vais aller en chercher, dit Harry, restez là et je vous rejoins.

Il fit comme il dit et pénétra dans la Grande Salle, se dirigeant vers la table des Gryffondor. La pièce était pratiquement vide, seul quelques élèves et le professeur Chourave terminaient de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Harry prit une demi-douzaine de toasts et ressortit de la salle. Entre temps, Florelia, Blaise et Drago avaient rejoint ses amis.

- Tenez, fit Harry en tendant quatre toasts chacun à Sirius et Ron. Bonjour, s'adressa-t-il ensuite aux trois nouveaux arrivant.

- Salut, Harry, répondit Blaise d'un ton joyeux. Alors, tout le monde est prêt à faire la fête ?

- Où ça une fête ? demanda Hermione alors qu'ils descendaient l'escalier de marbre.

- Ce soir, c'est Noël, rappela Blaise à la jeune fille.

- Oui, et c'est pour ça que nous allons dîner calmement, fit-elle. C'est une fête de famille, pas de débauche.

Le mot famille jeta un grand froid sur le groupe.

Après tout, il n'y avait plus que Ron et Hermione qui pouvaient encore prétendre en avoir une.

- Et pour ceux qui n'ont pas de famille ? demanda Drago avec un calme quil ne ressentait　certainement pas au fond de lui.

- Et nous, on est quoi alors ? répliqua Ron. Ma famille, c'est la vôtre. Même si c'est un peu plus récent pour certains.

Harry sourit, touché par ce que venait de dire son meilleur ami. Amusé aussi par le teint cramoisi qu'il affichait, gêné d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'il pensait réellement.

- Merci, c'est gentil, Ron, fit Blaise en attrapant le rouquin par la nuque. Mais dire ce genre de choses ne te donnera pas le droit de toucher à mon sublime corps, ajouta-t-il de manière comique.

Ron grommela dans sa barbe que ça ne risquait pas d'arriver, et tout le monde éclata de rire.

Quelques jours auparavant, alors que la dernière semaine de cours commençait, Blaise leur avait apprit une chose étonnante sur son orientation sexuelle, notamment qu'il ne se contentait pas que des filles. Après un silence étonné, et aussi légèrement gêné, tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Ce jour-là, Harry avait apprit que les sorciers n'avaient jamais eus aucun problèmes avec l'homosexualité, les plus grands sorciers de tout les temps l'étant parfois eux-mêmes. Blaise avait ensuite attendu quelques jours avant d'aller voir Ron, et de lui dire qu'il tenterait bien sa chance avec Ginny. Seul un grand blanc lui avait répondu. Harry avait difficilement résisté à l'envie d'éclater de rire quand il avait suivit la conversation.

Ils arrivèrent sur le quai du Poudlard Express et choisirent un wagon, puis un compartiment. Alors qu'ils s'installaient bruyamment sur les banquettes, Harry se tourna vers Hermione, et lui demanda discrètement　:

- Florelia n'a pas dit un mot depuis que nous sommes partis du château. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Hermione jeta un regard en coin à la jeune femme qui regardait par la fenêtre, perdue dans ses pensées.

- C'est son journal intime, elle ne l'a pas retrouvé dans la chambre. Elle panique depuis qu'elle sait qu'elle a perdu hier soir. Il devait y avoir des choses importantes dedans.

Harry soupira.

Si ce n'était que ça, ça allait.

- Au fait, elle a des nouvelles pour les autres Horcruxes ? Il nous en reste encore deux à trouver !

Harry s'assit à côté de son amie et répondit :

- Non, pas encore, ou en tous cas elle ne m'en a rien dit. Mais elle n'était pas là samedi dernier quand nous étions à Pré au Lard, elle en a peut-être profité pour faire des recherches.

Hermione acquiesça de la tête, mais n'ajouta rien : Ginny venait de les rejoindre pour les saluer brièvement avant de retourner avec ses amies.

Le voyage se déroula tranquillement, les conversations tournant essentiellement autour de leurs activités de vacances. Sirius était partant pour faire des blagues aux membres de l'Ordre, surtout à Lupin. Il prétextait le fait que plus jeune, ils n'avaient jamais réussit à l'avoir avec James. Hermione proposait des révisions complètes. Le choix fut vite fait à cinq voix contre une. Seul Florelia ne participa pas à la conversation, le regard obstinément tourné vers la fenêtre.

Harry remarqua alors un comportement étrange chez la jeune femme. Elle soupirait régulièrement et ses mains tremblaient un peu. En se concentrant sur son regard, il y discerna même une lueur de panique. Il se rapprocha alors de la jeune femme et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Lia ? l'interpella-t-il doucement pour ne pas la brusquer.

Elle parut s'éveiller d'un songe et se tourna vers lui.

- Oui, quoi ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il.

Maintenant que son attention était tourné vers lui, il se demandait sil n'avait pas rêvé. Elle semblait normale.

- Bien sûr, pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle en souriant.

Harry trouva son sourire totalement faux. Il ne parvenait pas jusqu'à ses yeux, elle se forçait à sourire.

- Tu ne dis rien, et tu as l'air perdue dans tes pensées. Hermione m'a dit pour ton journal. C'est ça qui t'inquiètes ?

Florelia ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il sembla à Harry qu'elle hésitait sur ce qu'elle lui dirait. Il attendit donc qu'elle se décide.

Enfin, elle soupira.

- Un peu, oui, avoua-t-il. Il y a des choses à l'intérieur qui ne doivent pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Mais c'est autre chose.

- Et qu'elle est cette autre chose ? demanda Harry.

Florelia hésita encore un peu, puis . . .

- Vous le saurez à Noël. Demain matin. J'ai décidé de tout vous dire sur moi. Vous devez savoir la vérité, j'en ai assez de me cacher.

Son regard se fit triste, lointain. Harry fut grandement intrigué.

- Tu . . . Tu nous as caché beaucoup de choses ?

Florelia lui jeta un regard en biais avec un petit soupir mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré.

- Si tu savais, murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Harry eut un haussement de sourcils étonné.

Qu'avait bien pu leur cacher la jeune femme ?

- Harry ?

Il se tourna à l'interpellation de son prénom. Il vit Drago lui faire signe d'approcher, avec un air hautement mystérieux et il le rejoint près de la porte.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Harry, intrigué.

Pour toute réponse, Drago lui fit signe de regarder par la petite vitre de la porte du compartiment. Le couloir du wagon était vide, à l'exception de Nott, qui discutait avec Parkinson.

- Je n'arrive pas à bien entendre ce qu'ils se disent, murmura Drago. Tu as des oreilles à rallonge ?

Harry hocha brièvement de la tête et sauta sur sa valise, rangé dans l'un des filets. Il en retira très rapidement les fameuses oreilles des jumeaux Weasley et rejoignit Drago. Il les déroula, entrouvrit silencieusement la porte et fit passer l'extrémité adéquate par le trou. La voix de Parkinson leur parvint immédiatement.

- . . . Prit contact avec lui ?

- Oui, répondit la voix de Nott. Il nous attend demain à la première heure. Il sera heureux de nous voir, j'en suis sûre.

- Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce que c'est que cette surprise ? s'impatienta Parkinson.

- Non, seul lui le saura. C'est un cadeau que je lui fais, et je suis sûr qu'il en sera plus qu'heureux.

Harry vit par la vitre que Parkinson se renfrognait.

- On est une équipe je te rappelle, Théo, grogna cette dernière.

Son interlocuteur eut un sourire froid.

- Nous serons une équipe tant que nous serons à Poudlard. En dehors de là, toi et moi sommes en compétition pour être les meilleurs.

Puis il tourna les talons et abandonna là la jeune fille.

Harry récupéra discrètement ses oreilles à rallonge et échangea un lourd regard chargé d'angoisse avec Drago.

Il ignorait si Nott parlait du livre qu'il avait eu de Romilda Vane, mais si c'était bien ça, et que Nott était persuadé qu'il plairait au Seigneur des Ténèbres, cela ne pouvait qu'être néfaste pour eux.

* * *

_Il ne croit pas si bien dire --' _

_Bon alors, ça vous a plu ? Envie de savoir quel est le livre ? ( Ou alors vous n'êtes pas bête et vous l'avez deviné, pas comme Harry et Drago qui doivent avoir un pois chiche à la place du cerveau --' ) Envie de savoir pourquoi Florelia ne va pas très bien ? ( Comment ça, on s'en fou ?! Oo ) Envie de savoir si Blaise va sauter sur Ron ? ( Pfffffffrt MDR Même pas en rêve ! ) _

_Enfin bref, vous l'aurez compris, réponses au prochain chapitre ! ( Pour la première question, toujours, et aussi un peu pour la deuxième )_

_Bonne semaine à tous ( et bonnes vacances à ceux qui le sont, ou bon courage à ceux qui passent le Bac ou le brevet ou tout autres exams )_

_Bisous :x_


	29. Où l'on récupère un bien

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Me revoilà avec un énième chapitre (j'en suis à l'écriture du 38 et je n'en suis qu'à la moitié de l'histoire, c'est vous dire --'). Enfin bref, le titre de ce chapitre vous renseignera assez bien sur ce qu'il ve se passer, alors pas besoin de faire un speech. _

_Et un grand merci un Fantogomas pour ses corrections et ses suggestions. _

_Bonne lecture à tous ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Où l'on récupère un bien**

Drago se rassit à sa place, alors qu'Harry faisait de même.

Cette discussion entre Parkinson et Nott n'était pas pour lui plaire. Si le Serpentard avait un objet qui ravirait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il fallait le récupérer au plus vite. Une chose qui mettait le Maître d'humeur joyeuse était une chose qui mettait le reste du monde en larmes. En bref, pas bon pour eux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? interrogea Hermione, intriguée par leur manège.

Drago lança un regard vers Harry qui le lui rendit. Silencieusement, ils se mirent d'accord sur le fait de leur dire ce qu'ils savaient.

- Commence, dit Drago au Gryffondor.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, s'attirant l'attention de tous les gens présents dans le compartiment.

Y compris Florelia qui se désintéressa de sa vitre.

- Le jour où nous étions sur le lac gelé pour apprendre à patiner, commença Harry, nous avons surpris, Drago et moi, une drôle de scène. Nott discutait avec Romilda Vane.

Tous se concentrèrent un peu plus sur ce que disait le brun.

Un Serpentard et une Gryffondor discutant entre eux ? Cela signifiait traîtrise. Surtout à leur époque, avec la guerre déclarée.

- Vous savez un peu plus de choses ? demanda Sirius, mortellement sérieux.

- Oui, répondit Drago. Nous avons vus Vane donner un livre à Nott. Ils se le sont passés en cachette.

- Et à l'instant, poursuivit Harry, nous avons intercepté une discussion entre Nott et Parkinson, où Nott disait qu'il avait un objet qui ravirait Voldemort. Il est fortement probable qu'il s'agisse du livre que lui a remis Vane.

Drago regarda les amis qui l'entouraient. Tous avec avaient froncé les sourcils, se demandant certainement à quoi tout cela rimait.

- Quel genre de bouquin pourrait ravir Tu-Sais-Qui ? s'interrogea Ron. Surtout un bouquin venant de la _bibliothèque de Poudlard _?

- A moins que ce ne soit un livre qui ait appartenu à un élève, intervint Hermione, pensive. Et un livre venant des Gryffondor, vu qu'il n'y a que là que Romilda aurait pu le voler.

Un silence suivit cette idée. Silence rapidement coupé par la respiration bruyante et soudainement interrompu de Florelia.

Drago, à l'instar des autres, se tourna rapidement vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Ron.

Avec un froncement de sourcils, Drago remarqua le regard paniqué de Florelia, ses yeux embués et son corps tremblant. Inquiet pour elle, il se leva et s'assit face à elle, posant une main réconfortante sur son genou, partie de son corps la plus facile à atteindre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit-il, en écho à Ron, mais d'une voix plus autoritaire.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et avoua :

- C'est mon journal intime, dit-elle d'une voix assurée, en totale contradiction avec son comportement apeuré. De quelle couleur était le livre que Romilda a donné à Nott ?

Drago réfléchit, tentant de se souvenir de la scène.

- Noir, répondit Harry, visiblement plus rapide que lui. Je crois me souvenir avoir aussi brièvement aperçu quelque chose de brillant dessus, mais je n'en suis pas certain.

- C'était mon nom inscrit dessus en argent, murmura-t-elle.

Elle sembla totalement paniqué pendant un court instant, durant lequel tous essayaient de comprendre ce que cela sous-entendait.

Pourquoi donc le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait-il heureux d'avoir le journal intime de Florelia en sa possession ? Y avait-il des choses à l'intérieur qu'il devait impérativement ignorer ? D'après la réaction de la jeune femme, la réponse semblait être un grand oui.

- Il faut qu'on le récupère, dit-elle tout à coup en se levant, l'air déterminé et les poings serrés.

- Mais . . . Pourquoi ? s'étonna Blaise. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans qu'il ne devrait pas savoir ?

Florelia fusilla Blaise du regard et le regarda comme si il était un véracrasse particulièrement stupide.

- Parce qu'il y est inscrit, entre autre, que Severus est un espion pour l'Ordre. Va donc lui demander si ça le dérange que Voldemort soit au courant, ironisa froidement la jeune femme.

Blaise eut l'intelligence de ne pas riposter et de baisser la tête. Valait mieux pour sa survie, pensa Drago. Florelia n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Cette histoire de journal la mettait véritablement en rogne.

- Et on fait comment pour le récupérer ? Demanda Sirius.

- On est dans le train et il nous reste encore toute l'après-midi pour l'avoir. Il nous faut un plan.

Drago la regarda, sidéré.

Dit comme ça, il avait l'impression de bientôt participer à une grande bataille.

- Il garde certainement le journal, soit dans sa valise, soit sur lui, dit Hermione. Il faut donc trouver un moyen de fouiller leur compartiment.

- Et sil n'est pas là-bas, renchérit Harry, il faut prendre Nott à part, faire en sorte qu'il ne riposte pas et le fouiller.

- Et bien sûr, trouver une solution pour qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas, conclut Ron.

Drago haussa les sourcils.

A les entendre, on avait l'impression qu'ils avaient fait ça plus d'une fois. Combien de fois dans leur vie avaient-ils montés des plans ces trois-là ?

- Je propose de déjà trouver une solution pour faire sortir tout les septième années de leur compartiment, dit Blaise. Sans leurs valises, bien entendu. Dray, comment on pourrait faire ça ?

Blaise se tourna vers son ami et l'interrogea du regard.

Quel événement pourrait réussir à extirper les Serpentard de leur compartiment ? Drago réfléchit durant quelques secondes puis . . .

- Une bagarre, dit-il avec un drôle de sourire. Les Serpentard apprécient particulièrement lorsque les Gryffondor se font humilier par l'une ou l'autre des maisons.

- D'accord, dit Florelia, mais ici on est tous des Gryffondor et si vous deux vous nous insultez, ça ne va pas faire vrai.

- Il nous faut donc l'aide des autres, conclut Hermione. A qui on pourrait demander ?

- Je pense que Zacharia Smith serait plus qu'heureux de se prêter à ce petit- jeu, grimaça Ron. Je veux bien me battre avec lui, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire satisfait.

Drago vit Hermione lever les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, et Harry sourire, amusé. Il y devait y avoir des antécédents plutôt houleux entre le roux et Smith, le Poufsouffle que Drago avait déjà entraperçu lors des séances de l'A.D.

- Va pour cette solution, approuva Florelia. Pendant ce temps, je me faufilerai dans le compartiment, pendant que deux d'entre vous monteront la garde. Les autres devraient se poster près des Serpentard afin que jamais l'un d'eux ne soit perdu de vue.

- Et si jamais un d'entre eux s'écarte, dit Hermione, nous nous serviront des pièces de l'A.D pour nous avertir. Je dois encore les avoir quelque part, marmonna-t-elle ensuite en allant fouiller dans sa valise.

Drago la regarda monter sur la banquette et s'activer au dessus de sa valise qui était rangé dans le filet.

- Pour aller jusque là-bas, on utilisera la cape d'invisibilité, dit Harry. Ceux qui resteront dehors la garderont pour se cacher.

- Je monterai la garde, dit immédiatement Drago.

Il préférait ça à la filature de ses camarades de Maison. Il ne supporterait d'être proche d'eux alors qu'il débutait ses deux semaines de vacances tant attendues.

- Ok, je t'accompagnerai, fit Harry.

- Les voilà ! S'écria soudainement Hermione en se réinstallant correctement.

Elle exhiba trois gallions d'or. Elle en donna une à Harry, une à Sirius, et garda la troisième pour elle.

- Du coup, dit-elle, Sirius et Blaise devront rester ensemble. Je n'en ai que trois malheureusement.

- Pas de souci, la rassura Sirius en se levant. Ron, Blaise, on va y aller, comme ça on aura un temps d'avance. Il faut déjà que la rumeur leur parvienne que quelqu'un se bat dans le train.

- Et surtout trouver Smith, fit Ron alors qu'ils sortaient du compartiment.

- Je vous suis, dit Hermione en se levant à son tour. Je préfère rester avec Ron, au cas où, ajouta-t-elle ensuite en grommelant dans sa barbe.

Tout quatre sortirent du compartiment, et refermèrent soigneusement la porte derrière eux.

- Je pense qu'on devrait y aller aussi, dit Florelia. On se postera devant leur compartiment, comme ça nous y serons immédiatement quand il sera libre.

Harry hocha la tête et Drago fit de même. Le brun se leva et chercha sa cape dans sa valise, alors que Drago s'approchait de Florelia, soucieux.

- Ca va aller ? lui demanda-t-il. Tu as l'air . . . désorientée.

Elle lui sourit courageusement, mais dun sourire forcée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle. Une fois que nous aurons récupéré mon journal, ça ira mieux.

Drago n'en était pas aussi sûr qu'elle mais il ne dit rien. Après tout, c'était son choix de ne pas vouloir parler de ce qui la tourmentait.

- Je l'ai !

Harry déploya sa cape sur eux trois, et Drago remarqua que le brun avait bien prit soin de placer Florelia entre eux deux. Intéressant, mais il y repenserait plus tard.

Ils se faufilèrent silencieusement et lentement (à trois sous la cape, ne pas se faire voir était plutôt ardu), hors de leur compartiment. Par chance, le couloir n'était pas encombré, ce qui leur laissait le loisir de prendre toute la largeur du wagon. Ils parcoururent quelques mètres quand un bruit d'explosion retentit. Apparemment, la dispute avait quelque peu dégénéré.

- Heureusement qu'Hermione devait surveiller Ron, murmura Florelia en levant les yeux au ciel et en affichant une petite moue.

Drago s'empêcha de rire. Ce qui n'était pas facile.

Tout autour d'eux, les portes des compartiments s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer des étudiants intrigués par le bruit d'une baguette en action. Bien vite, le trio dut se serrer contre les fenêtres et rentrer le ventre pour éviter de se faire bousculer et remarquer.

Drago aperçu enfin les Serpentard de septième année qui sortaient de leur compartiment, alors qu'un cinquième année de leur Maison les prévenait que " la Belette et un Poufsouffle insignifiant " se battaient dans l'autre wagon. Ils n'en fallut pas plus pour les faire sortir de leur trou, tous contents qu'ils étaient de pouvoir jouir d'un tel spectacle.

- On y va, chuchota Harry en les menant vers le compartiment.

Ils se dépêchèrent de se faufiler entre les rares élèves qui n'étaient pas encore sur les lieux de la violente altercation, et parvinrent devant le compartiment désiré. Harry ouvrit discrètement la porte, et Florelia se glissa à l'intérieur. A présent, c'était à elle de jouer.

Harry se rapprocha de Drago en soupirant, et dégaina sa baguette.

- J'en viendrais presque à souhaiter que l'un d'entre eux se ramènent, avoua le brun. Ça me détendrait de pouvoir enfin leur faire payer ce qu'ils vous font.

Drago ne répondit pas.

Il voulait bien aider Harry à se détendre . . . mais d'une toute autre manière.

Drago s'ébroua.

Sil pouvait contrôler ces foutus hormones d'adolescents un peu plus souvent, ça l'arrangerait ! Changeons de sujet donc.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Florelia ? demanda Drago. Je la trouve bizarre ce matin.

En y réfléchissant un peu plus en fait, Drago se souvint que ce n'était pas que ce matin. C'était depuis quelques semaines déjà. Elle disparaissait constamment, et il la soupçonnait de passer presque tout son temps libre avec Narcissa. Et c'était ainsi depuis l'attaque de Pré au Lard, les absences s'étant intensifiées de jour en jour. Quelque chose l'avait éloigné d'eux depuis ce jour-là. Même la fois où elle leur avait appris à patiner, elle s'était rapidement éclipsée. Ne supportait-elle donc plus leur présence ?

- Tu savais qu'elle nous mentait, qu'elle nous avait caché des choses à son propos ? lui demanda soudain Harry, l'arrachant de ses pensées.

- Non, pourquoi ? s'étonna Drago.

- Parce qu'elle a décidé qu'à Noël, elle nous avouerait tout. Que ce qu'elle nous a caché, elle nous le dirait. C'est ça qui la gêne. Elle doit avoir peur de notre réaction.

- Je ne vois pas trop ce qu'elle craint. Et j'ai du mal à imaginer ce qu'elle aurait bien pu nous cacher.

Harry hocha de la tête. Florelia choisit ce moment pour sortir du compartiment. Elle se cacha alors sous la cape.

Et leur montra victorieusement, un livre noir sur lequel était imprimé son nom en lettres d'argent.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- LES ENFANTS !

Molly Weasley leur fonça dessus à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon, et enserra dans ses bras ses deux enfants, avant de les relâcher pour faire de même avec Florelia qui semblait étonnée.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait même pas dû remarquer qu'ils étaient sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾.

Harry rigola devant son air ahuri, avant que Molly ne le chope à son tour, en même temps que Blaise. Il grimaça devant la force de la poigne de la femme.

- Oh, quelle joie de vous revoir tous !

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Drago, qui eut la présence d'esprit de se cacher discrètement derrière Sirius qui se retrouva à son tour étouffé par Molly. Cette dernière le relâcha très vite, en prenant conscience que ce n'était pas la bonne cible.

- Oh, désolé Sirius.

- Il y a pas de mal, grogna celui-ci en se frottant discrètement les côtes, alors que les autres essayaient de ne pas rire.

Finalement, Drago eut aussi le droit à son câlin. Sa grimace fut éloquente.

Enfin elle le relâcha et son mari posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

- Molly chérie, dit-il, je pense qu'ils ont compris, ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans des états pareils.

Harry échangea un regard amusé avec Ron. Molly en faisait toujours un peu trop quand il s'agissait de leur sécurité.

En jetant un regard autour de lui, Harry remarqua que quelques membres de l'Ordre étaient venus les chercher. Maugrey, vêtu de son habituel long manteau et de sa vigilance permanente, Kingsley qui les regardait, l'air impassible, et Lupin, qui arborait un immense sourire amusé.

- Allons-y, grogna Maugrey, on doit passer au Terrier.

Il fit demi-tour avec un signe pour leur ordonner de le suivre.

- Au Terrier ? S'étonna Ginny. Pour quoi faire ?

- Nous allons chercher Fred et Georges, ils passent Noël avec nous cette année, ainsi que Charlie. Bill a préféré rester seul avec Fleur pour leur premier Noël, expliqua Molly.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la zone de transplanage, s'y arrêtèrent brièvement pour réduire les bagages qu'ils avaient en leur possession et les ranger dans leur poches, puis ils visualisèrent le Terrier, pour ceux qui le connaissaient. Drago, Blaise, Florelia et Sirius durent attraper le bras de quelqu'un pour être guidés.

Ils réapparurent d'un bel ensemble en haut de la colline qui surplombait la maison.

Harry ressentit une intense satisfaction à la vue de la demeure tremblante. Dommage qu'ils n'y passaient pas les fêtes. Elles y auraient été plus joyeuses.

- Restez ici, dit Mr Weasley, je vais les chercher.

Il descendit rapidement et se dirigea vers sa maison.

- Alors c'est là que vous vivez ?

Harry se tourna vers Drago qui venait de parler. Ce dernier regardait le Terrier, avec un mélange d'étonnement et . . . . d'envie ?

- Ouais, grogna Ron. C'est là.

L'air réprobateur qu'il affichait suffit à faire comprendre à Harry à quoi pensait son meilleur ami. Les trop nombreuses insultes de Drago à propos de leur " porcherie " étaient encore vivaces.

- C'est sympa, dit Blaise en hochant la tête.

- Et chaleureux, compléta Drago. C'est plus grand que ce que j'imaginais.

Harry le fusilla du regard.

- Bah quoi ? C'est vrai ! se défendit Drago.

Il reçut une taloche à l'arrière du crâne de la part de Florelia.

- On t'a jamais apprit le tact ? siffla-t-elle.

Drago haussa des épaules.

- Tu vois mon père m'enseigner un truc pareil ?

Harry grimaça. Pas faux.

Mr Weasley revint à ce moment-là avec les jumeaux.

Tout deux avaient un peu changé depuis l'Été. Leurs cheveux avaient poussés, leur arrivant pratiquement aux épaules, ce qui leur donnait un petit air rebelle, et ils avaient pris en carrure. Harry les trouva à croquer.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, pensa-t-il. Les jumeaux, à croquer, ça va pas bien toi, hein !

Mais pourtant c'était vrai, les jumeaux _étaient _mignons. Bien plus qu'avant. Ou était-ce lui qui avait changé de regard ?

- Salut la compagnie ! firent Fred et Georges d'un bel ensemble.

Ils s'approchèrent ensuite directement de Florelia.

- Alors c'est toi la fameuse " espionne officieuse ", fit l'un des jumeaux en attrapant la jeune femme par les épaules.

Elle hocha de la tête, pas vraiment sûre de la réaction qu'elle devait avoir.

- Elle est mignonne, renchérit l'autre jumeau en souriant à Florelia.

Cette dernière piqua un fard monstrueux.

- Bon, fini de jouer, faut qu'on y aille, fit Maugrey alors que Molly fusillait ses deux fils du regard. Tout le monde au square.

Ils transplanèrent tous dans le parc habituel, avant de se diriger vers la maison.

- Super, je vais _encore _me retrouver dans cette satané baraque, grogna Sirius, les mains enfoncés dans le fond des poches de son jean.

Harry serra son bras en un geste de réconfort.

- Mais cette fois-ci, ce ne sera que pour deux semaines. Et puis, on est là aussi.

Sirius lui rendit un sourire difficile.

- Ouais, marmonna-t-il, mais ça reste toujours la même maison.

Harry ne répliqua pas. Lui-même comprenait les sentiments de Sirius. Pas facile d'y retourner avec tout les mauvais souvenirs qu'il y avait.

Ils parvinrent sur le perron de la maison qui venait de s'ouvrir à eux, et pénétrèrent un à un dans l'entrée, silencieusement.

- Les garçons et les filles, vous reprenez vos chambres habituels, leur chuchota Molly. Sirius . . . Eh bien . . . Fais comme tu veux, tu es ici chez toi après tout.

Harry sursauta.

Mais bien sûr ! Le square . . . A qui appartenait-il à présent ?

- Molly, c'est Harry qui est ici chez lui à présent, n'oubliez pas que Kreattur lui obéit, ce qui fait qu'il est le vrai propriétaire de la maison.

- Merci du cadeau, grogna Harry en accompagnant ses amis qui montaient.

Alors, finalement, le square Grimmaurd continuait d'être à lui, malgré le retour de Sirius. Étrange. Et il n'aurait pas refusé de la lui remettre, ainsi que tout ce dont il avait hérité à sa mort.

- Sirius, fit-il quand son parrain l'eut rejoint, pour l'héritage . . .

- Tu gardes tout, le coupa-t-il. Je n'ai pas besoin de cet argent, le Ministère m'a gracieusement dédommagé pour les douze ans d'Azkaban et les trois ans de fuite.

Son parrain lui sourit, alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la chambre des garçons.

- Généreux n'est-ce pas ?

- J'aurais plutôt dit, normal, mais chacun son truc.

Ils rirent et Harry partit poser sa valise sur son lit.

- Et Sirius, on le fait pioncer où ? Demanda Ron.

- Harry va me faire une petite place dans son lit.

- C'est ça ouais, même pas en rêve, objecta le brun en envoyant son oreiller à la figure de son parrain.

- OK, capitula ce dernier. Alors, je vais voir si mon ancienne chambre est ravie de me revoir. A tout de suite !

Il sortit de la chambre, alors que les garçons commençaient à vider leurs valises. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils s'interrogeaient sur le repas du réveillon, tous installés sur le lit de Blaise, Florelia pénétra dans leur chambre.

- Harry ? Est-ce que je pourrais t'emprunter ta pensine et ta provisu, s'il te plait ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Harry fut étonné.

A quoi allait-elle bien lui servir ?

- Euh oui, bien sûr. Elle est dans ma valise, je l'ai réduite. Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ?

Les autres garçons étaient aux aussi intrigués.

- C'est . . . C'est pour demain, expliqua-t-elle, gênée en rendant sa taille aux deux objets.

Harry vit le reflet des souvenirs se réfléchir sur l'armoire, derrière Florelia.

- Ils sont tous dedans ? l'interrogea-t-elle. Ses souvenirs.

Harry hocha de la tête.

Lorsque Hagrid lui avait remis l'héritage que lui avait laissé Dumbledore, tout les souvenirs du vieil homme étaient dans déjà la pensine.

- Bien, murmura-t-elle, je vais devoir en enlever certains alors.

Elle regarda le fond de la pensine, quelques instants, l'angoisse se lisant clairement sur son visage. Puis elle releva la tête.

- Drago, Severus et Narcissa viennent d'arriver, dit-elle.

Le visage du blond s'éclaira.

- Je descends, dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

- Vous devriez tous descendre, fit-elle, nous allons bientôt passer à table.

Puis elle sortit de la chambre, alors que les trois garçons se dirigeaient eux aussi vers la cuisine. En chemin, ils croisèrent Hermione, Ginny et Sirius, que Lupin avaient prévenus.

- Harry, pourquoi Florelia avait ta pensine ? Demanda Hermione.

- Ah, vous l'avez croisée. Eh bien, c'est parce qu'elle s'est décidé à nous dire toute la vérité sur elle.

- Toute la vérité ? S'étonna Ginny. Comment ça ?

- Elle ne nous a pas tout dit sur elle, expliqua Harry d'un ton bas alors qu'ils passaient dans le hall. Elle a décidé de le faire demain matin. Je suppose qu'elle s'aidera de certains de ses souvenirs.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la cuisine bondé.

Molly se trouvait aux fourneaux, les jumeaux, leur père, Charlie, Lupin et Maugrey étaient déjà à table, discutant entre eux, alors que Narcissa Malefoy et Drago discutait un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Harry et les autres s'installèrent. Il remarqua alors dans un coin sombre de la pièce, que Florelia discutait avec Rogue, le visage grave et les sourcils froncés par l'angoisse. L'espion lui, semblait plutôt content, si tant est qu'il pouvait afficher ce genre de sentiments. La pensine était posée au pied de la cheminée.

- Allez, tout le monde à table, c'est prêt ! fit soudain Molly.

Rogue et Florelia interrompirent leur discussion et vinrent s'installer. Harry vit clairement le regard assassin que se jetèrent Rogue et Sirius, mais cela n'alla pas plus loin, grâce à l'intervention de Florelia qui tapa gentiment Sirius sur l'arrière du crâne quand elle passa derrière lui pour s'asseoir entre Hermione et Blaise.

Harry sourit alors que les jumeaux faisaient exploser des pétards surprise.

Ce Noël paraissait prendre une direction joyeuse.

* * *

_Voilà, fini ! _

_Bon par contre, vous verrez qu'Harry n'a vraiment pas un don de voyance, parce que pour le Noël joyeux . . . _

_A la semaine prochaine tout le monde !_

_Bisous :x_


	30. Où l'on en découvre de plus en plus

__

Salut tout le monde !

_Bon sang, j'ai failli faire une grosse bêtise en mettant ce chapitre ! J'étais sur le point de vous mettre le chapitre 38 ! Vous n'auriez rien compris Et j'aurais gâché toute la surprise. Heureusement que j'ai remarqué mon erreur à temps ! lol_

_Maintenant, je vous laisse en compagnir du vrai chapitre ! Et on se rapproche peu à peu de la vérité ! ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : Où l'on en découvre de plus en plus**

Molly s'était surpassée pour le repas du réveillon. Entre la dinde aux airelles cuite à point, les haricots frais et cuit à la vapeur, ainsi que les pommes dauphines, les estomacs avaient été plus que bien remplis. Le dessert, une glace maison fraise vanille, avait aidé à faire digérer tout ce petit monde. Ne restait plus sur la table que quelques vestiges de bouteilles de bièraubeurre, ainsi que les traces des pétards surprises.

Harry jeta un regard autour de lui.

Molly, Narcissa et Tonks, qui les avait rejoint pendant le dîner, discutaient entre elles d'un quelconque sujet. A côté d'elles, Fred et Georges racontaient à Lupin et Sirius le succès que remportait leur boutique et leurs nouveaux projets en cours d'élaboration. Cela paraissait grandement intéresser Sirius. Un peu plus loin dans la pièce, Drago discutait avec Rogue d'un sujet apparemment passionnant pour eux deux. Blaise et Hermione écoutaient Charlie leur raconter ses aventures auprès des dragons, et à côté d'eux, Ginny et son père rigolaient à quelques anecdotes de Maugrey. Florelia n'était plus là. Fatiguée, elle avait décidé de monter dans sa chambre quelques secondes auparavant.

A côté d'Harry, Ron étouffa un bâillement.

- Je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à imiter Lia, fit-il. Je commence à m'endormir.

- Moi pareil, répondit Harry. Ce qu'il s'est passé dans le train m'a foutu un sacré coup de barre, sans compter le peu de sommeil que j'ai eu la nuit dernière.

Ron hocha vivement la tête.

- Au fait, se rappela soudain Harry, comment ça s'est passé avec Smith ?

Ron sembla reprendre vie tout à coup et rigola en racontant :

- Cet abruti est tombé droit dans le panneau. J'ai juste eu besoin de lui dire qu'il avait été totalement nul à la dernière séance de l'A.D. pour qu'il riposte. Les Poufsouffle sont vraiment trop bêtes parfois !

- Peut-être pas tous, tempéra Harry, mais Smith ne fait pas honneur à sa Maison, ça c'est sûr.

Harry et Ron échangèrent une illade amusée.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur une Florelia blanche comme un linge. Elle qui n'était déjà pas d'ordinaire très bronzée, semblait à présent vide de toute vie. Tremblante, elle tenait son journal intime à la main.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Florelia ? S'enquit gentiment Harry.

Elle l'ignora totalement.

- Severus, fit-elle d'une voix tellement étranglée qu'Harry douta que l'espion l'ait entendu.

Pourtant, le son était bel et bien parvenu aux oreilles de l'ancien professeur des potions, certainement grâce au silence qui s'était abattue dans la pièce lorsque ses occupants avaient remarqués l'état déplorable de la jeune femme.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

L'air extrêmement angoissé de Florelia semblait l'avoir mit sur des charbons ardents, et il se leva. Elle lui montra le journal.

- Oui, et ? s'impatienta-t-il. Nous savons que tu l'as récupéré, et ensuite ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- C'est un leurre, dit-elle d'une voix presque trop basse pour être entendue. Le vrai est encore en sa possession.

Les deux interlocuteurs se figèrent, sous les regards intrigués de l'assistance. Aucun d'entre eux ne savaient ce que cela signifiait. Sauf les adolescents.

Harry sentit son estomac se tordre.

- Oh non ! s'exclama soudain Narcissa, la panique la gagnant à son tour, les mains plaqués sur le visage.

- Pas de panique, fit la voix calme de Rogue.

- Pas de panique ?! s'écria alors Florelia, cédant à sa colère. Il y a un truc qui t'a échappé ou quoi ? Je viens de te dire que mon journal est en sa possession !

- Il y a toujours moyen de le récupérer, répliqua-t-il sèchement en la fusillant du regard.

- PARCE QUE TU COMPTES DEMANDER A VOLDEMORT DE GENTIMENT TE LE DONNER, PEUT-ÊTRE ?!

La plupart des gens sursautèrent ou grimacèrent à l'entente du nom honni. Harry entendit même Blaise souffler à Drago :

- Depuis quand elle l'appelle ainsi ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le possède ? riposta Rogue.

Florelia eut une exclamation bizarre, comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Nott n'aura pas attendu longtemps avant de le lui remettre, Severus, susurra-t-elle en prenant appui de ses mains sur la table. Aurais-tu déjà oublié où tu devais passer tes fêtes de Noël ?

Tout le monde se tourna à temps vers Rogue pour voir sa grimace dégoûté.

- Il ne l'a peut-être pas encore lu.

Les épaules de Florelia s'affaissèrent alors, et elle baissa la tête, ses cheveux cachant soigneusement son visage. Harry vit les doigts de la jeune femme se crisper sur le bois de la table.

- Je vais tenter de le récupérer, annonça Rogue en s'avançant vers la sortie, il nous reste encore un peu de temps.

Harry vit ensuite avec effarement quelques gouttes d'eau tomber une à une sur la table, en dessous de Florelia.

- Non, gémit Florelia d'une voix torturée, reste.

Rogue stoppa à deux doigts de la poignée de la porte et se tourna vers elle.

- Pardon ?

Alors, sans signes avant-coureur, Florelia se laissa tomber à terre. Tout le monde se leva, inquiet, mais Rogue était déjà sur elle, la prenant dans ses bras, comme pour la . . . réconforter ?

Harry en fut tellement surpris qu'il ne songea même pas à bouger. Seule Narcissa rejoint l'homme et la jeune femme, et passa une main douce sur le visage de Florelia pour écarter les cheveux de cette dernière.

Harry fut frappé par l'air torturé qu'elle présenta. Ses joues étaient rouges de ses larmes et une grimace de souffrance dégradait son beau visage. Tout son corps était secoué par ses sanglots silencieux. Elle ne cessait d'agiter la tête, comme si elle refusait quelque chose.

- Lia ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Narcissa.

- J'en ai assez, lâcha la jeune femme dans un murmure, provoquant un regard entre Rogue et Narcissa. Assez de tout ça. Qu'il le lise ce satané bouquin.

Elle repoussa ensuite les deux adultes et se leva.

- Lia, tenta de la raisonner Rogue.

Mas la jeune femme n'en avait visiblement rien à faire.

- J'ai dit NON ! J'en ai marre, Severus, est-ce que tu comprends ça ? Il n'a qu'à faire ce qu'il veut, je m'en contrefiche !

- Il te tuera, asséna Rogue d'une voix froide, au milieu de silence assourdissant qui suivit les cris.

Florelia eut un rire désabusé.

- Tu crois ? Toi et moi savons parfaitement que ce n'est pas la sentence qu'il me réservera.

Harry intercepta une lueur de panique dans le regard de Narcissa, et la femme posa une main rassurante et quelque peu possessive sur le bras de Florelia.

- Ca suffit, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Severus, s'il te plait, ne la pousse pas à bout. Cette maison a assez souffert de vos disputes. Pour une fois, écoute la voix de la raison et fait ce qu'elle te dit.

Rogue afficha un air froid et dégoûté.

- Tu dormiras ici cette nuit, continua Narcissa.

L'homme se tourna vers elle, furieux.

- Hors de question que tu rentres chez toi, le raisonna durement la femme, dans quelques heures tout au plus, le Maître saura que tu es un espion. Il est plus sûr que tu restes ici.

Florelia choisit cet instant pour se libérer de la poigne de Narcissa et se rua sur la porte de la cuisine. Avant de la franchir, elle se tourna vers Rogue, le regard vide et sans émotions. Comme mort.

- Demain, dit-elle d'une voix morne. N'oublie pas, Severus, demain matin.

Puis elle sortit.

Un lourd silence s'ensuivit, assourdissant aux oreilles d'Harry. Tout ce qu'il venait de se passer était une véritable énigme pour lui. Tout ce dont il était certain, c'est que ça avait à voir avec les secrets, ceux que Florelia avait décidé de leur révéler le matin de Noël.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe maintenant ? retentit soudain la voix de Maugrey.

Il s'attira le regard peu amène de Rogue.

- Demain, vous comprendrez, dit-il. Florelia a dissimulé de nombreuses parts d'ombres dans le récit de sa vie qu'elle vous a fait lors de son arrivée, pour vous épargner des choses douloureuses. Demain, elle ne vous fera aucun cadeau, vous saurez tout, même ce que vous préféreriez ignorer.

Il se tourna ensuite, et sortit à son tour de la cuisine, Narcissa sur ses talons, la femme vérifiant visiblement qu'il restait bien dans la demeure.

- Apparemment, nous allons perdre le seul et unique espion qui nous restait, fit Arthur en soupirant. Tout va être bien plus dur à présent.

- Ne pensons pas à ça, maintenant, dit Lupin. Demain, nous serons fixés, mais pour l'instant, ne tirons pas de conclusions hâtives. Peut-être se méprennent-ils là-dessus, et que Severus ne sera pas découvert. Pour l'instant, je propose une bonne nuit de sommeil, il semblerait que nous allons en avoir besoin.

- Ouais, et plus tôt nous serons couchés, plus tôt on aura des cadeaux ! s'exclama Sirius en relevant avec un grand sourire.

Qui ne se reflétait pas dans ses yeux, remarqua Harry.

Tous, un à un, montèrent donc se coucher. Demain serait une journée décisive.

****

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le reste de la chambrée était encore en train de dormir. Par la fenêtre, Drago pouvait apercevoir un coin de ciel blanc. Il neigerait encore un peu aujourd'hui.

Adossé à la tête de son lit et ses couvertures remontées jusqu'aux hanches, le jeune homme regarda ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre. Blaise, installé dans le lit à côté de lui, dormait du sommeil du juste, roulé en boule dans un coin. Dans le lit qui faisait face à celui du métis, Ron était étalé de tout son long sur son matelas, ronflant. Pas de doute, celui-là allait roupiller encore pendant un moment. A côté de Ron, et donc en face de Drago, Harry commençait doucement à s'éveiller. Ses yeux papillonnaient, et il s'agitait quelque peu.

Drago le regarda se débattre avec ses dernières limbes de sommeil, appréciant le rare spectacle d'un Survivant tout ensommeillé. Harry s'étira légèrement dans son lit, gémissant.

Drago grimaça. Si Harry se mettait à faire des bruits pareils, il ne répondrait plus de rien !

- Bonjour, chuchota Harry en s'adossant lui aussi à sa tête de lit.

- Bonjour, répondit Drago, et Joyeux Noël.

Le regard du Survivant sembla s'illuminer à ces mots.

- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi !

Puis il jeta un il à ce qu'il se trouvait au pied de son lit, et vit avec contentement la montagne de paquets qui l'attendaient.

Drago eut un sourire attendri devant l'air enfantin d'Harry. Étonnant comme ce dernier se contentait des choses simples de la vie.

- J'ai pas vraiment l'intention d'attendre que les deux marmottes se réveillent pour ouvrir mes cadeaux, dit soudain Harry. Tu m'aides à les lever ?

Pour toute réponse, Drago rejeta ses couvertures et sauta à terre, se dirigeant d'emblée vers son meilleur ami. Lui aussi avait eu le temps de jeter un il à ses paquets, et il avait été étonné de voir qu'il avait autant de cadeaux que les autres. Mais le plus important à ses yeux, étaient celui qui était signé du nom d'Harry sur papier brillant. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, savoir ce que le jeune homme lui avait offert.

Drago sauta sur le lit de Blaise, et s'avança à quatre pattes vers son ami. Ce dernier grogna dans son sommeil. Il le sentait déjà arriver.

- Blaisou, souffla Drago à l'oreille de son meilleur ami. Allez, debout, on se réveille.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un oreiller dans la face et un grognement de refus.

Drago plissa les yeux et s'empara de l'oreiller, qu'il avait évité de justesse. Puis frappa sauvagement le métis.

- Debout Blaise ! cria alors Drago, c'est Noël !

Il sauta à terre en riant, alors que Blaise se redressait dans son lit en le fusillant du regard.

- Dis donc, on t'a jamais appris à respecter le sommeil des autres ? grommela le métis.

- Jamais, répondit Drago en échangeant un regard de connivence avec Harry qui venait lui aussi de réveiller son meilleur ami.

La suite des évènements ne fut emplie que par les bruits de déchirements de papiers et les cris de ravissement - ou pas d'ailleurs.

- Oh non, grogna Ron en sortant de ses paquets un livre hideux, Hermione nous a encore offert un planning de devoirs.

- Parle pour toi, s'esclaffa Harry, à moi, Hermione m'a offert un livre de sort de défenses et d'attaques. Ça va être super pour l'A.D.

- Gna gna gna, fit Ron avec une grimace exagérée.

Drago replongea dans ses propres cadeaux. Il avait gardé celui d'Harry pour l'ouvrir en dernier. Le meilleur pour la fin comme on dit.

Il avait déjà reçu un livre de potions avancé de la part de son parrain, qui lui servirait si jamais il réussissait à entrer à la faculté de Potion à la rentrée prochaine. Et sil survivait jusque là. Sa mère lui avait offert une chevalière en argent gravée à ses initiales, comme il lui en avait gentiment fait la demande. Ginny et Hermione s'étaient cotisées pour lui offrir une nouvelle cape noire, doublée de fourrure blanche. Splendide. De la part de Sirius et Ron, il avait reçu un nombre incalculable de friandises et de farces et attrapes, accompagnés d'un petit message " N'hésite pas à les faire découvrir à tes camarades de Maison ! ". Incorrigibles. Blaise, quand à lui, lui avait offert . . . un guide de jeux érotiques.

Drago s'empressa de le planquer tout au fond de sa valise.

Pas question que quiconque voit ça. Seul Harry en aurait connaissance. Sil le voulait un jour.

De la part de Florelia, il avait reçu une paire de gants qui permettait à son utilisateur de toucher ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, comme sil ne les portait pas, mais tout en le protégeant du froid. Ils étaient assortis à la cape, constata Drago avec un sourire en coin. Enfin, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, il avait reçu un paquet de Molly, composé d'un pull apparemment tricoté main d'un très beau gris et de quelques friandises faites maison. Il fut très touché du geste.

Ses présents entassés à côté de lui sur son lit, il prit, le cur battant, le dernier paquet, et non pas des moindres. Il l'ouvrit avec précaution et s'empara de ce qu'il cachait.

Une peluche.

Drago haussa les sourcils.

En fait, ce n'était pas une, mais deux peluches. Un lion et un serpent. Le serpent, nonchalamment enroulé autour du cou du lion qui dormait. De temps à autres, la crinière du fauve s'ébrouait, et le reptile ondulait légèrement.

- Je trouvais qu'ils nous représentaient assez bien, fit la voix d'Harry derrière lui.

Drago se retourna, croisa le regard gênée et incertain du brun, posa les peluches sur son lit, se leva et alla serrer Harry dans ses bras.

- Merci, lui dit-il.

Bien qu'étonné, Harry finit par lui rendre son étreinte maladroitement.

- Bah, euh, de rien.

Drago se retint à grande peine de se nicher un peu plus confortablement dans l'étreinte chaude et accueillante d'Harry. Il sentait tout contre son torse, la danse folle du cur du brun, battant à une vitesse un peu élevée par rapport à la normale. Ses mains douces qui étaient posées dans son dos lui donnaient des idées salaces. Il se recula à contrecur, voulant éviter une situation gênante.

- Au fait, merci pour le livre, fit Harry avec les joues rouges et un grand sourire. Il sera aussi important que celui d'Hermione.

Drago sachant qu'Harry souhaitait devenir Auror, il lui avait offert un recueil des sortilèges les plus utilisés dans ce métier. Il avait bien choisit apparemment.

- Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais j'ai faim moi, fit Ron. On descend ?

Les trois garons acquiescèrent, et il rangèrent leurs cadeaux, puis s'habillèrent pour aller déjeuner. Arrivés en bas, ils remarquèrent qu'ils étaient parmi les derniers, la cuisine était déjà bondée. Seuls manquaient à l'appel Florelia, Sirius et Lupin.

Harry demanda à Mr Weasley où ils étaient.

- Remus et Sirius sont levés depuis longtemps, lui apprit le patriarche Weasley, ils sont dans le salon à présent, il me semble. Florelia dort toujours, n'est-ce pas les filles ?

Hermione et Ginny acquiescèrent.

- Elle commençait à se réveiller quand on est descendu, leur dit Hermione, elle ne devrait plus tarder à présent.

Drago s'installa avec les autres, et, presque instantanément, son regard se tourna vers sa mère et son parrain. Narcissa semblait assez fébrile, tout comme Severus, mais c'était moins voyant sur lui. Drago remarqua alors que la pensine était à présent installée au centre de la table, les souvenirs argentés qu'elle contenait se reflétant sur les murs et le plafond.

Le petit déjeuner se passa dans un silence quasi religieux. Tous étaient intrigués par la bassine de pierre, devinant qu'elle contenait les réponses à leurs questions.

Drago lui aussi avait hâte de savoir. En apprendre enfin un peu plus sur Florelia, tel qu'il l'avait souhaité dès qu'il l'avait connu. Et enfin elle répondait à leurs questions.

Alors que Drago finissait de se restaurer, Severus se leva de sa chaise, prit la pensine et la mit tout au bout de la table, là où il était installé auparavant.

- Florelia a souhaité ne pas être présente au moment où vous apprendrez son histoire, dit-il en posant la provisu sur la pensine, en drapant les bords. Elle nous rejoindra plus tard.

Drago sentit son cur cogner plus fort contre sa cage thoracique.

- On n'attend pas Sirius et Lupin ? Demanda Blaise.

- Non, répondit Severus. Eux le sauront d'une autre manière car ils connaissent déjà le début de l'histoire. Il ne leur manque plus que la fin, que Florelia leur racontera en personne. Pour vous, elle a décidé de le faire à travers des souvenirs, dont une bonne partie ne lui appartient pas. Pour que vous compreniez bien tout les enjeux, nous allons remonter très loin dans le temps, jusqu'en 1977 où tout a commencé.

Drago haussa des sourcils.

1977 ? Mais il n'était même pas né à l'époque, et ses parents venaient à peine de se marier. Pourquoi remonter aussi loin ?

Severus sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort à la provisu à voix basse, si bien qu'il ne l'entendit pas. Une lumière sortit alors de la pensine, traversa la masse flottante de la provisu et fit comme une sorte de projection en éventail, tel une photo animé sur support triangulaire, la pointe vers le bas. L'image était plus que nette et le son aussi.

La scène se passait sur le Chemin de Traverse, la neige tombant doucement. C'était Noël si on en jugeait par les devantures de magasins. Le souvenir était centré sur deux personnes : une femme d'âge mûre très belle, aux cheveux couleur miel et ondulés, plutôt grande et mince. A côté d'elle, une jeune fille d'à peu près dix-sept, dix-huit ans, les cheveux bruns et moins mince que la femme, parlait avec animation.

Avec un froncement de sourcils, Drago reconnu la jeune femme. Il l'avait déjà vu en photo. Et par conséquent, il connaissait déjà une partie de l'histoire. Il jeta un il à Blaise, Ron, Hermione et Harry. Rien qu'à leurs têtes, il sut qu'eux aussi avaient fait le rapprochement.

- Maman, ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute, si tu ne sais pas tenir ta langue ! Je t'ai dit que tu ne sauras rien, alors tu feras comme tout le monde et tu attendras patiemment le 25 décembre pour savoir ce que je t'ai offert.

La voix douce et amusée retentit dans la pièce, comme si la personne était là, reportant l'attention de Drago sur le souvenir.

- Pff, t'es pas drôle.

La mère et la fille rirent puis continuèrent leur chemin, s'arrêtant de temps à autres devant une vitrine. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis la mère se redressa, comme aux aguets, alors que sa fille continuait à s'extasier devant les bijoux de la devanture de la boutique. Tout autour d'elles, l'atmosphère s'était faite oppressante et lourde, une atmosphère que Drago reconnu entre mille. Les Mangemorts attaquaient. Il regarda la fille et la mère courir pour échapper aux hommes encagoulés qui remontaient la rue en détruisant tout sur leurs passage. Puis les deux femmes prirent une venelle et la mère força sa fille à se cacher. Tout en elle prouvait qu'elle savait qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas, mais la fille, bien que totalement paniqué ne put que laisser partir sa mère. De là où elle était, cachée derrière une poubelle, elle assista, impuissante, au meurtre de sa mère, de la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors que le corps sans vie tombait au sol, l'apparence de la jeune fille se brouilla, laissant place à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui ressemblait bien plus à la défunte.

Dans la cuisine, plusieurs cris de surprise retentirent, mais personnes ne dit mot. Le souvenir se terminait sur la haute silhouette fine de la jeune femme aux longs cheveux dorés et au regard améthyste envoûtant qui s'approchait du corps de sa mère, comme déconnectée de la réalité.

Il y eut un petit passage à blanc, puis le souvenir laissa place à un autre. Personne ne dit mot dans la pièce. Tous attendaient la suite, celle qui leur ferait comprendre.

L'image suivante se déroulait dans une pièce chaleureuse dont les couleurs dominantes étaient le rouge et l'or. Une bannière à l'effigie du lion des Gryffondor accrochée au dessus de la cheminée renseigna assez bien Drago sur la nature de la pièce. C'était la salle commune des Gryffondor. Occupée par six jeunes gens.

Drago jeta un il à Severus. Ce dernier grimaçait de dégoût.

Dans la salle commune se trouvait Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow, James Potter, Sirius Black; Lily Evans et, bien entendu, Alyssa Grytalié.

- Harry, fit soudain la voix hésitante de Molly, ce sont . . .

- Mes parents, intervint celui-ci. Avec Lupin, Sirius et Queudver. Ainsi qu'Alyssa Grytalié.

- Comment . . .

La question commencé sur un ton étonné de Mr Weasley fut coupé par un regard venimeux de Severus. Mr Weasley se tut et reporta son attention sur le souvenir qui se déroulait. Severus lança un regard intrigué sur Harry.

Le souvenir s'éteignit. Drago grogna. Du coup il ne l'avait pas suivit.

Le suivant fut d'une autre note puisque les images se succédaient à un rythme effréné, sans sons.

Elles allaient très vite, mais Drago pu en intercepter quelques unes.

Alyssa pleurant contre une vitre, Alyssa discutant avec un homme étrange, Alyssa fuyant à travers le Ministère de la Magie, Alyssa en face à face avec Voldemort, Alyssa hurlant à s'en briser les cordes vocales, Alyssa dans une infirmerie, se réveillant doucement, Alyssa entouré de Lily et des Maraudeurs, Alyssa riant, pleurant, boudant, heureuse, en colère, gênée, triste, impatiente. Des passages de sa vie, qu'ils soient bon ou mauvais. Puis ils stoppèrent à leur tour et un autre souvenir apparut.

Elle était lové dans les bras de Sirius, au pied d'un arbre dans le parc. Leurs tenues et la couleur du ciel laissait présager qu'ils étaient en Été. C'était la fin de l'année pour eux et la fin de leur scolarité.

- Dis-moi, à quoi tu penses, Sirius ? Demanda soudain Alyssa.

Ce dernier soupira.

- A toi, répondit-il. A ce que tu nous a dit l'autre jour.

La jeune femme se redressa, fit face à son petit ami, prit son visage entre ses mains et le força à la regarder dans les yeux en disant :

- Ca ne doit pas te tourmenter, d'accord ? C'est mon problème, pas le tien.

- C'est quand même ton père.

Alyssa grimaça.

- Utilisons le mot géniteur, veux-tu, fit-elle, bougonne. J'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée que le sang de Lord Voldemort coule dans mes veines. J'aurais aimé mieux comme _papa !_

Le souvenir s'éteignit.

Les gens présents dans la salle étaient tous abasourdis. Pour Drago ce n'était pas nouveau, Sirius le lui avait dit. Mais il n'avait pas répété ses paroles à ses amis, alors eux aussi étaient totalement sous le choc.

- Merlin, souffla Molly. Vous-Savez-Qui a . . . une _fille_.

- Oui, répondit Severus. Mais ce que vous n'avez pas vu dans ses souvenirs, c'est la particularité de cette enfant.

Tous furent intrigués. Enfin, tout ceux qui ne savaient pas _déjà_, qu'elle était cette particularité.

Severus entreprit d'expliquer qui était réellement Alyssa Grytalié.

Drago lui, se concentrait sur une idée qui faisait son bonhomme de chemin dans sa tête. Si ces souvenirs, récupéré très certainement par Dumbledore avant la mort de la jeune femme, leur avait été montré, c'était qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Et Drago se demandait, tout à fait absurdement, il en convenait . . .

Et Si Florelia était la fille d'Alyssa et de Sirius ?

* * *

_Voilà, le chapitre est terminé. _

_Alors, il vous a plu ? Et on saura le fin mot de l'histoie de Florelia au prochain chapitre :p_

_A la semaine prochaine, les gens !_

_Bisous :x_


	31. Où elle est de retour

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Alors, après une semaine de patience, êtes-vous prêts à connaître - enfin - l'entière vérité sur Florelia ? lol Quand je repense à vos reviews . . . Je dois avouer que je suis plutôt fière de moi . . . mais vous comprendrez mieux ce que je veux dire en lisant._

_Alors, bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : Où elle est de retour**

" J'arrive pas à y croire ! "

Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans le cerveau d'Harry depuis plusieurs secondes déjà. Le dernier souvenir, celui qui avouait l'inavouable, celui qui prouvait que Voldemort était bel et bien un homme . . . Celui dans lequel Alyssa disait être la fille du mage noir. Ce souvenir, Harry n'arrivait pas à se l'enlever de la tête.

- Alors . . . Cette jeune fille, était . . . Néphilim, c'est ça ?

La voix hésitante de Tonks tira Harry de sa rêverie.

Rogue venait d'expliquer qui était Alyssa, et les adultes essayaient de comprendre ce que cela sous-entendait.

- Mais que sont exactement les Néphilims ? demanda Maugrey.

- Des créatures parfaites en tout point, répondit Hermione, s'attirant les regards surpris des membres de l'Ordre.

Quand elle vit tout les regards se tourner vers elle, elle rougit légèrement mais continua tout de même d'expliquer :

- Les Néphilims sont des créatures magiques méconnus des sorciers, car rares sont les représentants de cette espèce à se mêler aux autres. Il vivent reclus au coeur des forêts, loin des sorciers et des moldus, préférant vivre entre eux, en toute harmonie. Ils sont pacifiques, ce qui est préférable. Ils sont si puissants, que d'une simple pensée commune de quelques uns d'entre eux, ils pourraient détruire la planète. Il y a quelques années, quelqu'un a émis l'idée qu'une poignée de ces créatures seraient à même de détruire Voldemort. En l'apprenant, il a décidé de les exterminer. Ce qu'il a réussit, avec brio, malheureusement.

- Alors, cette jeune fille était l'une des dernières ? demanda Molly.

- _La _dernière, rectifia Rogue. Si vous vous souvenez de ce que vous avez vu dans les souvenirs, vous vous rappellerez un passage où elle parle avec un homme, suivit d'un autre où elle fuit au Ministère, puis d'un autre où elle est face à face avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Tous opinèrent de la tête.

Harry, tout comme les autres, était pendu aux lèvres de Rogue.

Cette histoire qu'avait vécu Sirius, et apparemment liée à Florelia, l'intriguait au plus haut point. Quel était le lien entre tout ça ?

- Ce jour-là, elle était au Département des Mystères pour en apprendre un peu plus sur le peuple auquel elle appartenait et dont les derniers membres survivants étaient cachés au sein même du Ministère. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait eu vent de leur présence et était intervenu. Il les a tous tués ce jour-là, alors qu'elle était présente.

- Elle a ressenti la mort de chacun d'entre eux, ajouta Blaise, mortifié.

Il s'attira les regards surpris et intrigués des membres de l'Ordre.

- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda sèchement Rogue.

Blaise n'en menait pas large. L'espion faisait toujours cet effet-là.

- Dans le journal de Sirius, répondit Drago, volant au secours de son ami. Une partie de l'histoire y était retranscrite, mais il n'y avait pas marqué que le Maître était le père d'Alyssa. Seulement que sa deuxième rencontre avec lui avait laissé de lourdes séquelles psychiques. C'est sans doute ce jour là qu'elle a appris la vérité.

- On comprend mieux pourquoi elle était bizarre après, marmonna Ron.

- En quoi ils sont si puissants ? demanda Maugrey, ignorant la remarque du rouquin. Et comment elle a pu ressentir les morts des autres ?

- D'après ce que j'en sais, les Néphilims sont liés entre eux. J'ignore quel est la nature de ce lien, je ne fais que rapporter ce que l'on m'a appris, dit Rogue. Quand l'un d'entre eux ressent une émotion un peu trop forte, tout les autres le savent. Ainsi, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres a assassiné un à un la dizaine de Néphilims qui restait, elle a ressentit les morts de chacun d'entre eux, comme si elle mourrait elle-même.

Il fit une pause, pour leur laisser le temps d'assimiler l'information.

Harry restait sans voix.

En entendre parler ainsi était différent que de le lire sur l'album de Sirius. Tout paraissait plus vrai, plus proche, plus réel. Et il avait du mal à imaginer ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir. Ressentir la mort de gens qu'elle rêvait de connaître, sans avoir eu le temps d'apprendre à en savoir plus sur eux. Et par extension sur elle. La haine qu'elle avait dû vouer à son père devait être proportionnelle à la sienne.

- Quand à ses pouvoirs, reprit Rogue, je n'en sais que très peu. Une sorte d'extension de ce lien, lui permettait de pouvoir ressentir les émotions des autres, voir même parfois d'accéder à leurs souvenirs. Il lui était aussi possible de . . .

Rogue fronça des sourcils, cherchant ses mots.

- Elle pouvait vous forcer à vous révéler tel que vous êtes, sans faux-semblants, grimaça-t-il.

Harry compris qu'elle avait dû en jouer souvent sur l'homme. Bien qu'il se demandait en quelles occasions elle avait pu le faire.

- Elle était aussi capable de déplacer des objets, sans baguette. D'une simple pensée. Elle avait aussi de très fort rapports à la nature, mais je ne saurais vous l'expliquer plus en détails.

Il se tut, ayant sans doute terminé ses explications.

- Et que s'est-il passé ensuite, après sa rencontre avec Vous-Savez-Qui où elle a appris qu'il était son père ? demanda Tonks. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé à Alyssa ?

- Le mieux est de vous montrer, dit Rogue.

Il tapota le bord de la bassine avec sa baguette, et les souvenirs reprirent leur cours.

Harry ignorait à qui il appartenait, mais il s'en fichait. Le pire à ses yeux, étaient les mines terrassés des gens présents.

Dans la pièce, une salle de classe de Poudlard d'après ce qu'il pouvait en juger, les Maraudeurs et Lily faisaient face à Dumbledore. James tenait Sirius par le cou, comme s'il l'empêchait de s'écrouler à terre. Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns semblaient sur le point de défaillir, et à côté de lui, Lily sanglotait à chaudes larmes dans les bras de Lupin. Seul Pettigrow était seul avec sa tristesse apparente.

- Je suis navré, soupira Dumbledore, le visage défait. Nos espions sont sans appel. Elle est au manoir des Ténèbres, il l'a enlevé.

Harry comprit alors ce que c'était. Dumbledore annonçait aux autres qu'Alyssa ne reviendrait jamais, enlevée par son père.

- Il va la tuer, n'est-ce pas ? demanda James d'une voix éteinte.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas.

Ses yeux le firent pour lui.

Le souvenir s'estompa, laissant place à un autre immédiatement après.

Malgré sa nausée dû au dernier des souvenirs, Harry se força à se concentrer sur celui-ci.

Il fronça des sourcils quand il reconnut le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. L'homme était assis derrière son plan de travail, une plume à la main. Visiblement, ce souvenir lui appartenait, tout comme le précédent.

Le vieil homme leva la tête quand quelqu'un toqua à sa porte, et invita la personne à entrer. Ce fut une Florelia, âgée d'une douzaine d'années qui pénétra dans la pièce, sous l'oeil intrigué du directeur.

- Bonjour, fit Dumbledore avec politesse.

Florelia lui rendit son salut du bout des lèvres, tétanisée, près de la porte.

- Je n'ai pas l'honneur de vous connaître, mademoiselle. Vous n'êtes pas inscrite à Poudlard ?

L'intonation dans sa voix montrait clairement qu'il était étonné.

- Non, répondit alors Florelia d'une voix tremblante. Moi par contre, je te connais très bien.

Il se passa alors une chose à laquelle Harry ne s'attendait pas.

L'apparence de Florelia se troubla légèrement, laissant place à quelqu'un d'autre.

Des cheveux ondulés couleurs miels, un regard mauve profond, une silhouette digne des plus grands mannequins, un teint halé.

Florelia Carrow avait laissé place à Alyssa Grytalié.

- Alyssa ? souffla le directeur, plus qu'étonné.

La jeune fille eut alors une réaction de plus intrigante. Elle s'effondra à terre, ses bras serrant sa poitrine, les larmes s'écoulant de ses yeux à une telle vitesse et à un tel rythme qu'il était difficile de douter de leur sincérité.

La jeune fille souffrait terriblement.

Le souvenir s'estompa. Aucun autre ne le suivit, la flot interrompu par un mouvement sec de la baguette de Rogue.

Harry choqué, n'arrivait même plus à penser.

- Je . . . balbutia Molly. Qu'est-ce . . . J'ai rien compris.

Rogue s'assit à sa place, et lança un regard à Narcissa. Elle soupira légèrement et prit la parole.

- Lesquels d'entre vous pensent avoir compris ou ont une idée ?

- Florelia est la fille d'Alyssa ? proposa Drago, les sourcils froncés.

L'intonation de sa voix laissait présager qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avançait.

Narcissa soupira, et secoua la tête.

Pourtant, ça ne pouvait qu'être ça ! La ressemblance entre les deux femmes était telle qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilités. Et ça expliquait aussi que Florelia ait voulu l'apprendre en personne aux deux derniers Maraudeurs. Si elle était réellement la fille d'Alyssa, elle était aussi probablement celle de Sirius . . .

- Non Drago, je ne suis pas la fille d'Alyssa Grytalié.

Tous se retournèrent, surpris, par la voix de Florelia qui venait de retentir dans la cuisine. Elle était appuyée à la porte, les bras croisés. Harry remarqua qu'elle portait des vêtements un peu trop grand. Son jean semblait un peu large au niveau des hanches et l'ourlet traînait par terre. Son pull ne collait pas à son corps comme d'habitude.

- Alors qui es-tu réellement ? grogna Maugrey en se levant, une main sur sa baguette.

Elle lui adressa un sourire amer.

- Je _suis _Alyssa Grytalié.

****

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Drago en avait les membres qui tremblaient, tellement la nouvelle était étourdissante et inattendue.

Alyssa Grytalié, vivante . . . Mais, comment ?

- Prouve-le, ordonna Maugrey.

Florelia leva les yeux au ciel, alors que son apparence se troublait.

Si Drago n'avait pas été convenablement installé sur sa chaise, il aurait pu en tomber. Tout comme Blaise venait de le faire.

Devant eux, la Florelia qu'ils connaissaient tous venait de laisser place à une jeune femme d'environ un mètre soixante-quinze, à la peau mate et aux yeux violets. Contrairement aux souvenirs déjà vus, les cheveux châtains aux reflets blonds roux ne lui tombaient pas sur les reins, mais étaient coupés au niveau des épaules. A présent, la jeune femme remplissait normalement ses vêtements, elle ne flottait plus dedans.

- Convaincu ? fit-elle en se décollant du chambranle de la porte et en s'avançant dans la pièce.

La voix était différente, jugea Drago. Plus féminine, d'un timbre autre. Étrangement, il était plus agréable à entendre.

Maugrey se rassit en éloignant la main de sa baguette. Cet homme était vraiment paranoïaque.

- Une preuve de plus, dit Maugrey, et je te laisserai le bénéfice du doute.

Elle soupira.

- Tu vas me forcer à faire truc que tu ne vas pas aimer, mais bon, soit.

Elle s'approcha de lui, mais en restant à distance respectable et dit à voix forte, un léger rictus ornant ses lèves pleines.

- Lors d'une attaque de Mangemort dans un village du Nord de l'Angleterre, orchestré au mois de Septembre 1980, je t'ai sauvé la vie en t'empêchant de te vider de ton sang. Tu m'as ensuite chaudement maudite pour t'avoir écarté des combats. T'ais-je déjà dit que tu étais complètement fou ? rajouta-t-elle, l'air de rien, en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, les yeux plissés.

Drago secoua la tête, n'en revenant pas.

Le visage grimaçant de Maugrey prouvait qu'elle disait la vérité. Et seule la véritable Alyssa Grytalié aurait pu connaître cette histoire. Car il était logique que l'ex-Auror ne l'aurait jamais hurlé sur les toits !

- Il y a d'autres questions ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, une, intervint Tonks. Je ne comprends pas tout parce que je ne vous connais pas. Vous avez poursuivi vos études avec Remus et Sirius, et pourtant, vous avez l'apparence d'une adolescente. Vous avez une explication à ça ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme - d'Alyssa puisque c'était elle - se voilèrent. L'air lasse, elle tira la chaise qui se trouvait à la droite de Molly et s'y laissa tomber.

- Oui, soupira-t-elle, il y a malheureusement, une explication.

Drago se pencha un peu, attentif à ce qu'elle allait dire.

Il était avide de connaître son histoire, de savoir comment elle avait pu en arriver à se cacher, à mentir aux gens qu'elle aimait sans se laisser abattre, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- J'ai été portée disparue le 30 Octobre 1981, raconta-t-elle en posant ses mains jointes sur la table, qu'elle ne lâcha pas du regard. Mes amis pensaient que j'avais été enlevé. La vérité est tout autre. Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malefoy sont apparus chez moi ce soir-là, avec la ferme intention de m'enlever. Ils n'avaient pas prévu que je les suivrais de mon plein gré, et c'est pourtant ce que j'ai fait.

Drago intercepta un mouvement du coin de l'oeil. Remus Lupin venait de se glisser discrètement dans la cuisine. Alyssa lui faisait dos, elle ne l'avait donc pas remarqué.

- Je me suis laissé faire parce que je me posais des questions. Cela faisait plus de trois ans que Voldemort connaissait mon existence en tant que dernière Néphilim, et en tant que sa fille. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il n'avait toujours pas débarqué chez moi pour me tuer, comme il aurait dû l'avoir fait depuis des mois. Je les ai laissés m'emmener à leur Q.G. pour avoir des réponses à mes questions. Seul Albus était au courant de cette entreprise.

Une autre personne se glissa dans la cuisine, allant se poster au côté de Lupin. Sirius, l'air froid et impassible, avait le regard fixé sur le dos d'Alyssa.

Drago se souvint alors de l'album souvenir.

Comment Sirius vivait-t-il le retour de sa fiancée, portée disparue une vingtaine d'années auparavant ? Comment vivait-il le mensonge qu'elle leur avait tous servi ?

- Bellatrix et Lucius m'ont emmenés jusqu'à lui, et de là, j'ai été retenue prisonnière. Une prison dorée. J'ai eu le droit à une chambre luxueuse, tout en haut de l'une des tours du manoir. Peu de Mangemorts savaient que j'étais là, et les rares à être dans le secret s'attendaient à ce que je sois tuée. Moi aussi, je pensais que c'était ce qui m'attendait. Pourtant, au bout d'un mois, malgré les nombreuses heures de tortures que j'avais subi, j'étais toujours en vie. Je n'ai compris les plans réels de mon père que le 31 Octobre.

Drago sentit Harry sursauter à côté de lui.

La date correspondait à celle de la mort de ses parents.

- C'est lui-même qui m'a avoué qu'il ne souhaitait pas ma mort. Qu'il avait d'autres projets pour moi qu'il mûrissait depuis des mois. Et qu'enfin, il était arrivé à un résultat satisfaisant. Dans son discours, il m'a ensuite confié que les heures de tortures que j'avais subi, visaient à me faire dire où se cachaient les Potter, mais qu'à présent c'était terminé, parce qu'il le savait. Je n'ai compris ce que cela sous-entendait que quelques heure plus tard, quand un Mangemort est venu m'apporter mon dîner. Je l'ai reconnu à sa façon de marcher, malgré son masque. Il n'en menait pas large quand il a su que je l'avais reconnu. Peter m'avait fait entrer dans une rage folle, et grâce à mon impossibilité d'utiliser la magie, il a pu s'échapper du sort que je lui réservais.

Elle s'interrompit.

Drago remarqua que ses membres tremblaient. Ses cheveux lui cachaient l'expression de son visage. Molly posa alors une main réconfortante sur celles d'Alyssa et lui parla d'une voix douce :

- C'est fini à présent, tu es en sécurité ici.

Alyssa renifla bruyamment.

- Merci, dit-elle d'une voix incertaine, avant de reprendre son récit. Juste après mon repas, Voldemort est revenu dans ma chambre, accompagné des Carrow. J'étais incapable de leur résister et ils m'ont fait avaler une potion inconnue.

Drago sentit ses entrailles se tordre. Une potion que l'on ne connaissait pas n'était jamais bon signe.

- Pendant qu'elle faisait effet, poursuivit-elle, il m'a dit que c'était Avery qui l'avait confectionnée, qu'il avait travaillé dessus pendant de nombreux mois. Je n'ai pas entendu la fin. Mes hurlements de douleurs étaient trop forts. Ensuite, c'est le trou noir pendant des années. Pour moi, en tout cas.

Drago fronça des sourcils.

Que voulait-elle dire par là ?

Elle releva la tête, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière d'un simple mouvement et exposa son visage rougi par les larmes aux yeux de tous.

- Les souvenirs qui viennent ensuite sont flous, dit-elle d'une voix plus assurée. Ce ne sont que des bribes, très rares par ailleurs. Tout devient plus net dix ans après. Quand je me suis " réveillée ".

Elle mima les guillemets du mot avec ses doigts.

- La potion que l'on m'avait administrée de force m'avait fait rajeunir, me faisant perdre vingt ans de ma vie. J'étais revenu à l'état physique d'une enfant de deux ans, expliqua-t-elle à l'assistance médusée. Et ma mémoire s'était complètement envolé, enfermé dans un recoin sombre de mon esprit pendant les dix années qui suivirent ma disparition.

Le silence de la cuisine était assourdissant.

- Mais pendant ces dix ans, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Mr Weasley.

- J'ai grandi, répondit-elle, comme si c'était l'évidence même. Les Carrow m'ont élevée, comme convenu avec leur Maître, m'enseignant tout ce qu'un Mangemort doit savoir. J'ai grandi en tant que Florelia, ignorant tout de ce que j'avais pu vivre auparavant, ne me doutant de rien. Je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer ce que j'ai pu ressentir, quand tout m'est revenu d'un coup le jour de mon douzième anniversaire. Si tant est que vous puissiez l'imaginer.

Drago ne se donna même pas la peine d'essayer. Impossible que ce qu'il imagine soit à la hauteur d'un dixième de l'horreur qu'elle avait dû vivre. Deux vies, deux personnes, deux éducations, deux identités différentes dans un même corps. Comment avait-elle pu vivre avec tout ça ?!

- Le lendemain, j'étais dans le bureau d'Albus. Le dernier souvenir que vous avez vu, conclut-elle.

Elle passa une main sur son visage, effaçant ainsi les derniers vestiges de ses larmes.

- Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé plus tôt ?

La voix de Lupin qu'Alyssa ne s'était certainement pas attendue à entendre dans son dos, fit sursauter tout le monde. La voix de l'homme ne portait aucune accusation, seulement une soif de comprendre.

La jeune femme s'était retourné, portant une main à son coeur qui avait dû prendre un sale coup suite à sa peur. Elle posa les yeux sur le visage inquiet et doux de Lupin, puis survola du regard le visage fermé de Sirius.

- Albus a été le premier au courant, dit-elle en faisant face aux deux hommes. Il m'a alors expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé, dans quel monde vous viviez en cette fin d'année 1991. Nous avons prit la décision ensemble, que je resterai chez les Carrow, caché sous l'identité de Florelia, car nous savions que Voldemort n'était pas mort, qu'il attendait son heure. Nous nous en doutions. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé, Remus, parce que ta vie était déjà assez difficile à vivre comme ça, et que je ne voulais pas être un poids supplémentaire. Quand à Sirius . . . ( son regard survola à nouveau le visage renfrogné dont le regard fixait les murs de la cuisine ) il était à Azkaban, pour le meurtre de Peter et de douze moldus. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas vendu Lily et James, mais j'ignorais à l'époque qu'il était aussi innocent de ce carnage.

- Et après ? demanda Lupin, perdant patience. Après, quand Sirius a été innocenté, quand Voldemort est revenu, quand tu es arrivée cet Été, POURQUOI tu n'as rien dit ?!

- Pourquoi je l'aurais fait ? s'écria-t-elle à son tour en se levant précipitamment de sa chaise, la faisant se renverser au passage. Malgré son innocence, Sirius était en fuite, tu n'étais toujours pas en état de subvenir aux besoins d'une adolescente, et surtout, je pouvais aisément espionner Voldemort ! On n'aurait jamais eu une telle occasion de connaître ses plans aussi bien ! C'était une aubaine ! Ensuite . . .

Sa voix cassa, et elle parut soudainement lâche.

- Ensuite, je ne voulais pas . . . Je ne voulais pas que vous le sachiez, parce que vous le dire, revenir vers vous, signifiait aussi que mon père le saurait. Qu'il devinerait que sa potion avait foiré et qu'il . . . recommencerait, termina-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Non . . . Ce serait . . . Non, je ne veux pas revivre ça.

Un bruit soudain de deux chaises qui raclent brisa le silence, et Severus et Narcissa se précipitèrent sur Alyssa.

- Va dans ta chambre, tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui, dit avec douceur Narcissa à la jeune femme.

- Non, répondit Alyssa. Parce que . . .

Elle se redressa.

- Je n'ai pas fini d'expliquer, je préfère qu'ils sachent tout, maintenant.

Elle repoussa gentiment les deux adultes qui l'entouraient et leur fit face.

Drago trouvait qu'elle ne manquait décidément pas de courage - ou de folie.

Elle avait menti, s'était caché, s'était fait passer pour morte aux yeux de ses amis. Ils lui en voulaient certainement, se faire pardonner ne serait pas aisé - surtout si on en jugeait par la réaction de Sirius - et pourtant, elle voulait leur expliquer. Elle voulait le faire.

- Remus, Sirius, je sais et je comprends que vous m'en vouliez. Mais comme l'a si bien dit un jour Lily, aucuns d'entre vous ne pourra jamais me comprendre, ne pourra jamais comprendre pourquoi, en telle ou telle circonstance, je réagis ainsi. Même moi parfois, j'ignore pourquoi j'ai ces réactions. Je sais seulement qu'elles sont liés à mon sang, que la partie Néphilim qui est en moi, le fait. C'est aussi à cause de mon sang que je ne vous ai rien dit quand je suis arrivée au square en Août dernier.

Elle soupira.

- J'aurais pu vous dire qui j'étais, j'aurais même dû le faire. Severus et moi, on s'est souvent disputé à cause de ça, il insistait pour que je vous dise la vérité.

Tous dévisagèrent Severus, surpris de cette réaction de l'homme.

Drago lui savait pourquoi il l'avait fait. Lupin et Sirius allaient beaucoup lui en vouloir, pour avoir su avant eux, qui était réellement Florelia. Et plus cela durerait, plus la vengeance serait terrible.

- Mais, Remus, comme tu étais le dernier survivant de notre groupe il y a encore six mois, je n'ai rien dit pour te protéger. Si tu avais été le seul à savoir, en dehors de Severus et Narcissa, cela t'aurait mis en danger, car tu aurais été l'une des cibles prioritaires de Voldemort. Il aurait voulu savoir, pourquoi, alors que je n'étais pas sensé te connaître, nous aurions été si proche. C'est la même raison qui m'a poussée à continuer à me taire quand j'ai ramené Sirius de l'Arche.

- Et maintenant, pourquoi avoir voulu nous le dire ? demanda Lupin, calmé.

- Je n'en pouvais plus de me cacher, répondit-elle. Avec Sirius que je côtoyais continuellement, il fallait que je sois attentive à tout ce que je faisais, que je fasse rien qui aurait pu lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. C'est pour ça que je me suis éloignée de vous durant la fin de ce trimestre, expliqua-t-elle en regardant Harry, Drago et les autres. Et finalement, j'ai pris la décision de tout vous dire, que ce serait plus simple ainsi.

- Il est midi, Alyssa, intervint soudain la voix de Narcissa. Il est temps.

Drago haussa des sourcils.

Il était temps de quoi ?

En regardant à côté de lui, il vit qu'Harry aussi n'avait rien compris.

- Oh, s'étonna Alyssa, déjà ? C'est passé plus vite que je ne le pensais. Je vais faire bref alors.

Elle quitta la blonde du regard et se tourna vers Lupin pour terminer.

- En dehors d'Albus, Severus et Narcissa, je n'ai mis qu'une seule personne au courant de ma réelle identité : Rufus Scrimgeour.

Elle se tourna vers Mr Weasley et Maugrey.

- C'est comme ça que j'ai pu innocenter Drago, ajouta-elle.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Lupin.

- A présent, je vais demander à Scrimgeour de faire passer un article dans la Gazette pour expliquer qui je suis et ce qui m'est arrivé. Ainsi, je ne mettrais plus personne en danger, toute l'Angleterre sera au courant. Mon père ne pourra s'en prendre qu'à moi, et comme je serais à Poudlard, il aura du mal à venir m'y chercher. Même si Albus est mort, il sait que les défenses de l'école lui seront difficile à passer.

Elle le regarda tous, un à un, puis elle dit :

- Vous allez avoir besoin de réfléchir calmement à tout ce que vous venez d'apprendre. A mon retour, j'irai dans le salon au premier étage. Si vous avez des questions, vous saurez où me trouver. Je me joindrai à nouveau à vous pour le dîner. Si vous ne m'avez pas foutue dehors d'ici là.

Elle se prépara à sortir, quand pour la première fois, la voix dure et sèche de Sirius claqua.

- J'ai encore une question. Pourquoi Rogue et Malefoy ont été mis au courant avant tout les autres ?

Alyssa stoppa devant la porte de la cuisine et se tourna lentement vers le brun. Son visage clamait allégrement sa tristesse.

- Parce qu'il fallait qu'ils sachent que j'étais en vie, pour me faire confiance et m'aider à faire s'évader Drago du manoir des Ténèbres. Maintenant, je n'ai plus le temps de répondre à tes questions. Si tu en as d'autres, quand je rentrerai, tu sauras où me trouver.

Elle sortit de la cuisine en claquant la porte, plongeant la pièce dans un silence profond.

C'était à eux à présent, de tout mettre à plat, pour comprendre où cette révélation allait les mener.

* * *

_Voilà, chapitre terminé. Et je rajoute qu'il est interdit de faire mal à l'auteur ! Cette phrase vise essentiellement les lecteurs de Beauté Inquiètante. mdr Désolé pour tout mes mensonges dans les RAR, mais en même temps, fallait conserver l'effet de surprise. Alors réussi ou pas ? _

_Je dis aussi à ceux que ça intéresse, qu'un O.S. sera en ligne dans quelques jours sur . . . euh . . . bah lisez le résumé, ce sera plus simple :D_

_- **Enlevée un mois avant la mort de ses meilleurs amis, tous pensaient qu'elle était morte. Mais le destin que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui créa fut bien au-delà de ce à quoi il s'attendait et de ce qu'il espérait . . .**_

_Petite précision : toute l'histoire est du point de vu de Florelia/Alyssa_

_J'espère vous y voir nombreux pour avoir vos avis ;)_

_A la semaine prochaine ! _

_Bisous :x_


	32. Où l'on s'inquiète un peu pour elle

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Et voilà, maintenant que vous connaissez l'entière vérité sur l'identité de Florelia, vous pouvez vous concentre sur les réactions des autres. Et puis, les vacances de Noël vont pouvoir être le témoin d'un rapprochement entre Harry et Drago . . . mais pas dans ce chapitre ! __:p_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 32 : Où l'on s'inquiète un peu pour elle**

La chambre était silencieuse.

Blaise et Ron disputaient une énième partie d'échecs, cherchant à se départager sans y parvenir, Drago potassait un livre et Hermione avait entraîné Harry pour commencer ses devoirs de vacances. Le jeune homme avait accepté, un peu à l'ouest. Ses pensées avaient été entièrement dirigées vers son parrain, qui devait être quelque part dans la demeure funèbre, à se demander quoi faire à présent.

Harry n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer à quel point la nouvelle avait dévasté Sirius. Encore que le jeune homme lui avait paru plus en colère que triste. Seul Lupin semblait prendre à peu près bien la révélation de la survie de leur amie d'enfance. Les autres, quand à eux, essayaient de faire avec, de comprendre ce que cela impliquait. Harry lui-même avait du mal à capter tous les enjeux de la nouvelle.

- Harry ?

Hermione le regardait sévèrement.

- Si tu ne veux pas faire tes devoirs avec moi, dis-le tout de suite, je ne me fatiguerai pas pour rien !

Harry lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

- Désolé, Hermione, c'est juste que . . . Je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin.

Son amie lui sourit tendrement, soudain plus encline à comprendre.

- Oui, je pense bien que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi.

Harry remarqua alors que les trois autres écoutaient leur conversation, l'air de rien. Blaise et Ron ne se donnaient même pas la peine de faire semblant de continuer de disputer leur partie et Drago avait quitté son livre du regard pour le concentrer sur eux.

Harry reporta son attention sur Hermione qui n'avait pas vu ce qu'il avait remarqué, comme elle leur faisait dos.

- En fait, je pensais plutôt à Sirius et Lupin, avoua-t-il. J'espère qu'ils vont bien avec ce qu'ils viennent d'apprendre.

Hermione lui fit un doux sourire, comme seule sa meilleure amie savait le faire.

- Ne parlons plus de ça, dit-elle, je sens que l'on va en entendre reparler d'ici pas longtemps de toute manière. Mais si tu t'angoisses pour Sirius, on peut toujours aller le voir.

- Tu ne me lapideras pas parce que je n'ai pas terminé mes devoirs de vacances ? demanda Harry, amusé.

- Espèce de mauvaise langue ! s'exclama son amie en tentant de le frapper alors qu'Harry riait aux éclats et que les autres garçons étaient retournés à leurs occupations. Mais si tu veux le voir . . .

Harry réfléchit sérieusement à la proposition.

Après le départ de Flor - enfin Alyssa, Sirius était monté dans sa chambre, silencieusement. Lupin l'avait suivit du regard, mais ne l'avait pas rejoint. Ensuite, tout le monde était retourné à ses occupations.

- Quelqu'un sait où est Ginny ? demanda soudain Blaise, s'attirant un regard suspicieux de Ron.

Harry s'étonnait d'ailleurs de ne pas avoir déjà vu les jumeaux débarquer pour faire subir à Blaise un interrogatoire digne d'un Auror sur les intentions du métis envers leur soeur. Mais le fait était aussi que Ginny ne les avait pas accompagnés quand ils étaient remontés.

- Je vais voir si elle n'est pas dans notre chambre, dit Hermione en descendant du lit sur lequel elle était installée avec Harry.

Elle sortit de la pièce alors qu'Harry prenait la décision de rejoindre Drago, toujours plongé dans son bouquin.

- Comment tu fais pour aimer les potions ? grimaça le brun.

Drago lui lança un regard condescendant de derrière son livre qu'il baissa tout juste assez pour qu'Harry puisse voir ses yeux.

- J'ai pas l'air un peu occupé là ? répondit le blond par une autre question.

Harry afficha un sourire insolent.

- Non pourquoi ?

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Et reposa son bouquin.

- Je ne saurais pas te dire pourquoi j'apprécie les potions, dit Drago, répondant à la question avec un temps de retard. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. C'est comme toi, tu apprécies les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mais tu ne saurais pas expliquer pourquoi.

En fait, si Harry était aussi attentif dans ces cours, c'est parce qu'il savait qu'il en aurait besoin. Mais il était vrai qu'au delà de ça, il appréciait ce cours, qui lui permettrait à long terme de devenir Auror, mais qui comportait aussi quelque chose qui l'attirait mais sans savoir expliquer pourquoi.

- Ouais, je ne saurais pas te l'expliquer, consentit à dire Harry.

Drago tendit une main pour attraper son bouquin, histoire de retourner s'y réfugier, mais Harry fut plus rapide.

- Hey ! s'offusqua Drago, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est celui qu'on t'a offert ? demanda Harry en le feuilletant, curieux.

Son regard survola des pages où s'étalaient plusieurs illustrations. L'une d'elles attira particulièrement son attention puisqu'elle lui était familière. Histoire de vérifier ce qu'il pensait, il lit le titre du bouquin intitulé_ Les potions de grand pouvoir._

- Ce livre est présent dans la réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, dit Harry.

- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux potions ? s'étonna Drago en reprenant son livre et en le regardant d'un air suspicieux.

Harry eut la bonne idée de rougir.

Il lui était difficile d'avouer à Drago qu'il connaissait ce livre parce qu'Hermione l'avait _un peu _volé en deuxième année et qu'ils avaient fait du polynectar avec, pour pouvoir prendre l'apparence de Crabbe et Goyle. Pas sûr que Drago apprécie de savoir qu'il avait été espionné pendant un peu moins d'une heure.

Harry releva les yeux et croisa le regard interrogateur de Drago. Le blond ne voulait décidément pas en démordre.

Heureusement, il fut sauvé par le retour d'Hermione.

- Ginny est bel et bien dans sa chambre, annonça-t-elle. Elle est en train de lire l'album souvenir de Sirius.

Harry afficha une mine ébahie.

- Elle a été le lui demander ?! fit Blaise, d'un ton qui laissait clairement entendre qu'il pensait qu'elle était folle, et faisant écho aux pensées d'Harry.

- Oui, répondit Hermione avec un froncement de sourcils, prouvant totalement son désaccord. Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait comprendre aussi bien que nous, c'est pourquoi elle le lui a . . . emprunté.

L'hésitation de la jeune fille fit comprendre aux quatre jeunes hommes que cela n'avait pas été un réel emprunt. Plutôt une sorte de chapardage.

- Et il t'a fallut tout ce temps-là, pour échanger deux mots avec Ginny ? s'étonna Ron, sans quitter son jeu des yeux, devant la mine angoissée de Blaise.

- En fait, j'ai croisé Florelia en revenant. Enfin, Alyssa.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle.

- Tu lui as parlé ? Demanda Harry, avide.

Hermione eut un haussement d'épaules.

- Pas vraiment. Disons simplement que je me suis enquise de son bien-être. Je crois . . .

Elle hésita.

- Quoi ? l'encouragea à poursuivre Blaise, voyant que de toute manière, sa partie était perdue d'avance.

Hermione vint s'installer entre Drago et Harry, face à Ron et Blaise.

- Vous ne l'avez pas côtoyé comme moi je l'ai fait ces dernières semaines, dit-elle. Elle est très gentille, un peu bizarre aussi, mais agréable. Pleine de vie, ce que je trouvais impressionnant malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Je me demandais comment elle arrivait à tenir le coup, avec sa fuite et tout. Mais là, quand je l'ai croisée . . . Elle avait vraiment l'air au bout du rouleau. Je crois que toute cette histoire, le fait qu'elle se soit cachée, tout ça, ça lui pesait.

Hermione secoua la tête, chagrinée.

- Elle a besoin de parler, je pense. A d'autres personnes que Rogue et le professeur Malefoy. Peut-être que retrouver un semblant du lien qu'elle avait auparavant avec ses amis, lui ferait le plus grand bien. En tout cas, moi à sa place, c'est ce que j'aimerais.

- Tu aurais fait ce qu'elle a fait ? demanda Harry. Se cacher comme ça, pendant toutes ces années ?

- Je ne sais pas Harry, mais on ne peut pas se permettre de la juger. Comme elle l'a si bien dit elle-même tout à l'heure, son côté Néphilim est énigmatique, y compris pour elle. Nous ne connaissons pas tout, et nous ne comprendrons certainement jamais pourquoi elle a fait ça. Cette décision n'appartient qu'à elle.

Harry vit alors Drago bouger et descendre du lit.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? s'étonna Harry.

- La voir, répondit Drago d'une voix traînante. Elle a été là pour moi quand j'en ai eu le plus besoin. Elle mérite que je fasse de même.

Et il sortit, sans un mot de plus.

Hermione retourna à ses devoirs, et Blaise et Ron entreprirent de disputer une autre partie d'échecs. Harry resta là à réfléchir.

Lui aussi aurait aimé discuter avec elle, de son passé, de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Dès qu'il avait su que Alyssa Grytalié avait vécu à peu près le même calvaire que lui, il avait souhaité pouvoir parler avec elle pour savoir comment elle avait pu passer outre les épreuves qu'elle avait subi. Maintenant que c'était possible, il ne savait pas comment l'aborder. Un sujet aussi douloureux était quelque chose d'assez délicat à mentionner. Surtout avec elle, au vu des derniers évènements liés à son père.

Harry frissonna.

Comment avait-elle pu supporter le poids de l'annonce ? Qui le lui avait dit, comment l'avait-elle su ? Comment avait-elle réagit quand elle l'avait appris ? A quoi avait-elle pensé ? Harry pensait qu'à sa place, il aurait certainement tenté de se donner la mort.

Dernière survivante d'une race éteinte, plus aucune famille, le meurtre de sa mère auquel elle avait assisté, l'annonce de l'identité de son père qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un infâme meurtrier . . . À l'époque, la seule chose à laquelle elle avait dû se raccrocher était ses amis . . . Et Sirius, l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Puis ensuite, sa nouvelle vie sous les traits de Florelia. Une éducation donné par un père haït, devoir rester stoïque face à lui, ne rien laisser paraître pendant des _années_. Tuer et faire souffrir des gens, alors qu'elle n'en avait jamais émis l'envie. Accomplir ces actes lui avaient-ils rappelé son ancienne vie, le cauchemar qu'elle y avait vécu ?

Harry aurait aimé la comprendre . . . Pour savoir si lui aussi était capable d'être aussi forte qu'elle. S'il était capable d'encourir les pires épreuves, pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Tout comme elle.

Il se leva alors précipitamment, sorti de la chambre, dévala l'escalier, atterri sur le palier du premier étage et se précipita sur la porte du salon.

Alyssa avait dit qu'elle se trouverait là si des gens voulaient lui poser des questions. Lui en avait des tonnes à lui soumettre. Et c'était le moment ou jamais.

Il se força à se calmer avant de frapper et d'entrer.

****

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Drago était assis dans un vieux fauteuil en bois, recouvert de tissu jauni. Très moche. La façon dont il était installé n'était pas la meilleure, mais c'était ainsi qu'il se sentait le mieux, les jambes repliées sous lui.

- Tu n'es tout de même pas venu jusqu'ici seulement pour me tenir compagnie ?

La voix amusé parvint de sa droite.

Alyssa se trouvait près de la fenêtre, lui faisant dos. Elle regardait ce qu'il se passait au dehors.

- Comment ça s'est passé avec le Ministre ? Demanda Drago.

Il la vit baisser la tête.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas une bonne question.

- J'ai peur d'avoir fait une bêtise, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle se retourna et s'adossa à la vitre glacé, son regard dirigé en face d'elle, sur la porte, comme ailleurs.

- Tout le monde va savoir la vérité, ce qu'il m'est arrivée, la potion et tout ça. Quand je vais revenir à Poudlard, tout le monde me regardera comme si j'étais une bête curieuse. Je m'étais pourtant juré de ne jamais revivre ça, la première fois.

- La première fois ? S'étonna Drago.

- Oui, répondit-elle avec un étrange sourire triste. Quand j'ai perdu l'aspect que ma mère avait créé pour moi, et que je me suis vue pour la première fois, telle que j'étais réellement. Ça a été douloureux, sans parler de la perte du seul membre de ma famille. Me découvrir ainsi a été l'une des étapes les plus abominables de ma vie.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

Pourtant, le changement avait été favorable. L'adolescente banale et dodue avait laissé place à une jeune femme belle et attirante. Que demander de plus ?

Il lui fit part de sa pensée.

- Si tu perdais brutalement ta mère, et que tu gagnais en beauté pour compenser, accepterais-tu aussi facilement ta nouvelle image ?

Cette question le fit réfléchir.

Perdre l'une des rares personnes qu'il aimait, mais en échange, posséder la beauté . . . Le marché n'était pas valable, pensa-t-il avec un sourire aigre. Seul un idiot ou quelqu'un de narcissique à souhait aurait apprécier l'échange.

- Non, tu as raison, avoua-t-il. Ca ne doit pas être simple à vivre. Mais je ne pense pas non plus que ce sera comme la première fois. Nous serons là, nous, pour te soutenir.

Alyssa lui sourit et vint s'installer sur le fauteuil mitoyen au sien.

- Tu dis vrai, ce ne sera pas comme la dernière fois. Cette fois-ci, il y aura des gens qui le sauront. La dernière fois, j'ai craint la réaction de Lily, car c'était ma meilleure amie et que je ne voulais pas la perdre. A l'époque, juste après le décès de ma mère, seul Albus avait été au courant, et comme je n'acceptais pas ma métamorphose, j'avais pensé que les autres allaient faire de même. De plus, les recommandations de ma mère étaient profondément gravées en moi.

- Les recommandations ? s'étonna Drago.

- Oui. Ma mère me disait souvent que ma beauté serait un poids à cause de la jalousie des femmes et les regards désireux des hommes. Fort heureusement, j'ai à peu près échappé à tout ça, conclut-elle en riant.

Drago fronça des sourcils.

Serait-il un jour possible pour lui de comprendre la jeune femme ? Ou y aurait-il toujours en elle cette part d'ombre qu'il voyait au fond de ses prunelles, cette séparation invisible qui l'éloignait des autres ?

Il ne posa pas d'autres questions. Elles étaient trop nombreuses, et surtout, il n'était pas venu là pour ça, mais seulement pour lui apporter une présence réconfortante. L'obliger à revivre de vieux souvenirs n'était peut-être pas lui rendre service.

Quelqu'un toqua alors à la porte du salon, se faisant se retourner les deux jeunes gens.

- On prend les paris ? demanda Alyssa en se tournant vers lui. Moi, je dis que c'est . . . Remus ! Je le vois bien venir me tirer les oreilles, compléta-t-elle avec un petit rire angoissé.

Drago eut un haussement d'épaules.

Il se fichait de qui c'était tant que cette personne n'était pas là pour briser le calme et la sérénité de la pièce.

- Entrez, invita Alyssa en haussant légèrement le ton.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et le visage hésitant d'Harry apparut dans l'embrasure.

- Je peux ?

Alyssa lui fit signe de s'approcher.

Drago regarda le brun approcher avec circonspection.

Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas descendu avec lui s'il voulait parler avec Alyssa ?

Harry s'installa dans le canapé qui leur faisait face et sembla se perdre dans la contemplation de ses mains.

- Généralement, quand on réagit comme ça, c'est que la conversation ne sera pas agréable pour l'interlocuteur, fit Alyssa. Tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions à me poser, Harry.

Drago s'intéressa vivement au brun. Aurait-il le courage de sa maison, et poserait-il ses questions si délicates ?

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et releva la tête, déterminé.

- Effectivement, j'en ai des tas. Seulement, j'ignore par où commencer.

- Dis-moi déjà ce que tu voudrais savoir. A propos de quoi. Peut-être souhaites-tu que je te parle de Lily et James ?

Le visage d'Harry se ferma quelque peu.

- Non, fit-il, légèrement hésitant. En fait, c'est d'autre chose que j'aimerais parler.

Alyssa le regarda, attendant la suite.

- J'aurais . . . aimé comprendre pourquoi tu as fait ça. Te cacher et tout le reste. Et comment tu as fait pour continuer à être . . . toi, malgré Voldemort.

Drago réussit à ne pas laisser paraître sa peur à l'entente du nom honni. Mais ce fut difficile. Il se tourna ensuite vers Alyssa. Son visage ne s'était pas fermé, mais une ombre y était passé.

- Pourquoi ? répéta le jeune femme en s'installant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Je ne sais pas si tu arriveras à comprendre, mais je vais essayer de t'expliquer.

Elle leur jeta un regard à tout deux avant de commencer.

- Au départ, rien ne laissait deviner ce que préparait mon père. Ce qu'il m'est arrivé à été une immense surprise, pour tout le monde. Surtout pour moi. Quand j'ai compris ce qu'il m'était arrivé, et que j'ai pris un peu de recul par rapport à ça, c'est l'horreur que j'ai ressenti. Je pensais que ma vie était gâchée, terminée. Quand je me suis reprise, j'ai compris que j'avais une position parfaite. Personne ne savait exactement ce qu'il était advenu du Seigneur des Ténèbres, s'il était mort ou pas. Albus et moi supposions qu'il ne l'était pas réellement et qu'il trouverait un quelconque moyen de revenir d'où il était. Après les évènements qui se sont déroulés en Juin 1992 et dont tu as été le centre, nous étions sûr de son retour imminent. Je me suis donc préparée à le voir un jour débarquer chez les Carrow pour venir me chercher et terminer mon éducation. De là, j'étais prête à l'espionner et à devenir la meilleure fuite que Voldemort n'ait jamais eu. Albus a reçu la plupart de ses informations de moi, même s'il m'a fallu taire à de nombreuses reprises les carnages les plus atroces orchestrés par mon père. Je l'ai su pour le pont qui s'est effondré l'année dernière, mais je n'ai rien pu faire. Il était trop tard, et Voldemort se serait douté de quelque chose si j'en avais parlé, car seul les membres haut placés chez les Mangemorts le savaient. Il y a eu beaucoup de choses comme ça. Cela a été mon quotidien pendant deux ans, mes voyages secrets entre le manoir des ténèbres et mes rendez-vous clandestins avec Albus.

Elle s'arrêta de parler, le regard au loin.

De quoi allait-elle leur parler à présent ? se demandait Drago. Quand elle adoptait ce regard là, sous n'importe quelle identité, c'est que la suite était douloureuse pour elle, comme il l'avait souvent remarqué.

- Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? questionna Harry, dans un souci de compréhension que Drago comprenait complètement. C'est vrai que, comme Lupin et Sirius, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu le leur as caché à eux.

Alyssa soupira profondément.

- Je sais que vous ne comprenez pas. Alors je vais essayer de t'expliquer, et pour cela, il te faudra te mettre un peu à ma place. Drago, tu peux aussi participer si tu le souhaites, ajouta-t-elle sérieusement, malgré la pointe d'humour qui passait dans sa voix.

Elle se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Harry dont elle prit la main pour l'enserrer entre les siennes.

- Le 23 Décembre 1977, ma mère a été assassinée sous mes yeux. J'avais dix-huit ans, ma vie était pratiquement toute tracée dans ma tête, et rien de majeur ne devait bouleverser l'ordre des choses. Pourtant, c'est à partir de ce jour-là que ma vie a pris une tournure radicalement différente. Déjà, c'était Voldemort en personne qui avait assassiné ma mère, sous mes yeux. Cela est rare, il ne tue les personnes lui-même que si vraiment il a lien particulier avec elles. Rien que ça déjà, aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille, mais à l'époque, j'étais bouleversée par le décès de ma mère, et tout ce qui en découlait, dont ma nouvelle apparence. Je n'ai pas réfléchi à ça. Ensuite, il n'y avait pas que mon apparence qui avait changée, mais aussi ce que j'étais à l'intérieur. Mon caractère devenait peu à peu différent de ce que j'avais été auparavant. Et c'est ainsi que les Maraudeurs se sont intéressés à moi, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

- Comment ça ? demanda Drago, subjugué par l'histoire, bien malgré lui.

- Deux ou trois de mes réactions qui ne collaient pas à ce que je pouvais faire d'habitude les ont intrigués, et ils ont voulu en savoir plus sur les changements qui s'étaient opérés chez moi. Pendant plusieurs jours, ils n'ont eu de cesse de m'espionner et d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Comme moi je ne comprenais pas plus qu'eux ce qu'il m'arrivait et qu'ils m'agaçaient à fourrer leurs nez là où il ne fallait pas, je leur ai promis de leur dire ce que je savais dès que je le saurais. C'est comme ça que notre amitié à débutée.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Harry.

- Lily était ma meilleure amie, je l'avais rencontré pour la première fois sur le Chemin de Traverse avant la rentrée à Poudlard. Quand nous nous ne sommes recroisés dans le train, nous nous sommes découverts des atomes crochus et c'est ainsi que nous sommes devenus inséparables.

L'histoire donnait une impression de déjà vu à Drago. Lui aussi avait d'abord rencontré Harry chez Mme Guipure, puis l'avait croisé à nouveau dans le train. Sauf que c'était tout le contraire d'une solide amitié qui s'était noué entre eux à ce moment-là, même si cela aurait été possible si le brun l'avait voulu.

- Et je peux t'assurer que si nous n'avions pas été là pour les pousser, tu ne serais jamais venu au monde ! S'exclama Alyssa en levant les yeux au ciel. James faisait du rentre dedans de bas étage et Lily avait la main plutôt leste. Ces deux là ne se seraient jamais entendus si Sirius et moi n'avions pas commencés à nous fréquenter amicalement.

Elle éclata soudain de rire, faisant sursauter Harry et Drago qui échangèrent un regard surpris.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Harry.

- Je viens de me souvenir de la tête qu'avaient fait tes parents la première fois qu'ils nous ont vu discuter ensemble Sirius et moi. Sur le coup, j'ai bien cru que nous les avions tués !

Son fou rire eut du mal à se calmer, et Drago vit avec effarement des larmes couler le long des joues bronzées de la jeune femme. Pourtant, il avait au fond de lui la certitude que ce n'était pas la joie qui en était à l'origine. Et il avait raison, car très rapidement le rire laissa place à des sanglots qu'Alyssa tentait vainement de taire.

Mal à l'aise et n'ayant pas l'habitude de faire ça, il se leva et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Harry fit de même de son côté, et les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard commun qui en disait long. Tout deux pensaient à ce moment-là qu'ils avaient bien fait de venir la rejoindre. La jeune femme était beaucoup plus secouée qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

- Désolée, désolée, marmonna-t-elle en se reprenant. Merci, mais ça va.

- C'est dur pour toi d'en parler, alors ne te force pas, dit Drago. Tu ne nous dois rien dans l'immédiat. Le jour où tu seras prête, sache que tu pourras venir me voir quand tu voudras.

- Et nous serons au moins deux à t'écouter, renchérit Harry.

Alyssa se redressa, séchant ses larmes du bout de ses doigts.

- Merci, mais je vous assure que ça va. Ce sont seulement ces souvenirs que j'ai du mal à me remémorer, sans m'en vouloir pour avoir eu l'idée stupide de suivre Lucius et Bellatrix.

Difficile de réfuter cette affirmation. L'idée avait _vraiment _été stupide.

- Je ne cesse de penser à ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie si . . .

Elle eut un soupir désabusé tout en secouant sa tête d'un air fataliste.

- Ca ne sert à rien, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

Drago la regarda, intrigué.

Qu'aurait été sa vie, à Alyssa, si elle ne s'était pas laissée enlever ? Difficile d'avoir une réponse à cette question, et surtout, une réponse _heureuse_. Car même ainsi, sa vie n'aurait pas été rose, puisque indubitablement la mort des Potter aurait suivit.

Elle se leva et prit une profonde inspiration, arrachant Drago de ses pensées.

- Mais pour quand même expliquer les raisons qui m'ont poussées à continuer à me cacher, ce sont celles que j'ai donné tout à l'heure. C'était dans un souci de protéger ceux que j'aime. La partie Néphilim qui est en moins est intraitable sur ce point : protéger ceux qui font ma joie, au détriment de mon propre bonheur, voire même de ma vie. Et jamais je ne regretterais mes actions, car je sais qu'elles auront été les meilleures décisions que j'ai pris dans toute mon existence.

Que répondre à ça ? Il était évident, au regard flamboyant d'Alyssa, quelle disait vrai et qu'elle serait prête à recommencer s'il le fallait, quitte à repasser par les pires moments de sa vie.

Et Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de la respecter pour ça. Mais aussi de la craindre. Jusqu'où serait-elle prête à aller pour ses convictions ?

* * *

_Bon, vous savez un peu plus sur le personnage d'Alyssa, à présent. Enfin, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu Beauté Inquiètante. :) Parce que pour les autres, c'est du réchauffé, tout ça. :p_

_Pour le prochain chapitre, je vous réserve une petite discussion entre Harry et Sirius, qui j'en suis sûre, vous plaira :D, ainsi qu'une mauvaise nouvelle . . . --' . . . et une fin de chapitre qui vous laissera deviner ce que contiendra le suivant :p_

_A la semaine prochaine ! _

_Bisous les gens ! :x_


	33. Où l'on apprend une mauvaise nouvelle

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Allez, comme promis, vous allez avoir droit à une petite discussion entre Harry et Sirius . . . mais pourquoi est-ce que certains d'entre vous pensaient que ça aurait un lien avec Alyssa ? Oo' Il n'y en aura aucun :) Vous allez vite comprendre. Puis, comme le titre le dit, il va y avoir une mauvaise nouvelle l'horizon. _

_Et avant que j'oublie ( encore une fois --' ) Un grand **merci** à fantogomas, ma bêta et de gros gros **bisous** ! _

_Allez, bonne lecture à tous ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : Où l'on apprend une mauvaise nouvelle**

Harry passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, tout en empêchant sa mâchoire inférieure de se décrocher sous la force de son bâillement. Les yeux encore engourdis de sommeil, il jeta un regard autour de lui.

Les trois garçons qui partageaient sa chambre étaient encore profondément enfouis dans leurs rêves. Ron était couché en chien de fusil, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de «　chaussons à la crème gambadant dans la prairie　», Blaise ronflait comme un bienheureux, les bras en croix, et Drago enserrait ses deux peluches contre lui.

Harry eut un sourire mutin à cette constatation.

Apparemment, le Serpentard appréciait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer les présents qu'il lui avait offert.

Harry jeta ensuite un regard sur la montre que lui avaient offert Sirius et Lupin, et qui affichait sept heures et demie. C'était un peu tôt pour un lendemain de Noël, mais il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir, alors il s'installa confortablement dans son lit et laissa son esprit divaguer.

Irrésistiblement, son attention fut attirée par un certain blond. Harry n'arrivait plus à définir quels liens il possédait avec lui. Ils n'étaient plus ennemis, ça c'était certain. Mais étaient-ils amis ? Oui, ou à défaut, cela en prenait la direction. Pourtant, Harry sentait comme quelque chose de nouveau au fond de lui, quand il pensait à Drago.

Pourquoi avait-il toujours cette envie d'être auprès de lui ? Pourquoi souhaitait-il en apprendre toujours plus sur ce qu'était sa vie ? Pourquoi jalousait-il ainsi l'amitié qu'il affichait envers Blaise ?

Harry soupira.

Il ne comprenait pas. Ou plutôt . . . refusait de comprendre, tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu une discussion avec . . . un adulte qui saurait le renseigner. Tel que Lupin. Ou Sirius.

Et puis . . . si c'était ce qu'il croyait . . .

Harry secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées.

Impossible ! Ca ne pouvait _pas _être ça ! Autrement, comment aurait-il pu se tromper à ce point sur lui-même ?! Et puis, il se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir vécu des moments plus qu'heureux avec Ginny, avant de s'apercevoir que l'amour qu'il lui portait était purement fraternel. A moins que ce ne fût justement à cause de cet amour qu'il avait pu être bien en sa compagnie ? Mais si c'était le cas, et Cho alors ? Encore qu'avec la Serdaigle, il avait frôlé le désastre.

Harry soupira.

Il fallait _vraiment _qu'il parle à quelqu'un.

Il redressa la tête quand il entendit des bruits de pas sur le palier et des chuchotis étouffés.

Comprenant qu'un adulte, quel qu'il soit, était réveillé, il se décida à sortir de son lit.

Il s'habilla silencieusement, sortis de la chambre, et rejoignis rapidement la cuisine où Mr Weasley et Molly entamaient leur petit-déjeuner.

- Déjà levé, Harry chéri ? s'étonna la femme en lui servant un bon chocolat chaud, alors qu'il s'installait à côté de Mr Weasley.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- On ne s'est pas couché trop tard hier soir, expliqua-t-il, alors je n'avais pas besoin de faire la grasse matinée.

Il se concentra ensuite entièrement sur son petit-déjeuner. A côté de lui, le couple discutait de la possibilité d'aller rendre visite à leur fils Bill et son épouse, Fleur, pour leur souhaiter un Joyeux Noël, une fois que Poudlard aurait repris. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut un Sirius encore tout embrumé de sommeil qui les rejoignit.

- Bonjour, bailla-t-il sans discrétion en traînant des pieds jusqu'à la cafetière.

Harry sourit.

Décidément, il ne s'habituerait jamais à l'air totalement à l'ouest qu'affichait quotidiennement Sirius le matin.

- Bonjour Sirius, fit prudemment Molly, alors que son époux quittait la cuisine. Nous ne t'avons pas vu au dîner hier . . .

Sirius se figea, en même temps qu'Harry bloquait sa respiration.

Ce n'était peut-être pas judicieux de parler de ça maintenant. Harry avait appris par Lupin la veille que Sirius encaissait très mal les cachotteries d'Alyssa, et qu'il valait mieux éviter le sujet en sa présence. Le lycan avait ensuite affirmé que ça lui passerait.

- Pas faim, grogna Sirius avant d'ingurgiter le contenu de son bol à vitesse grand V.

Sirius s'installa ensuite à la place laissée par Mr Weasley et se servit copieusement en toasts et petits pains qu'il tartina allègrement de confiture de coings.

Soupirant, Molly se leva et quitta à son tour la pièce, laissant les deux jeunes hommes ensemble.

Harry comprit vite que c'était sa chance, et qu'il devrait tenter de discuter avec son parrain, maintenant, avant que d'autres n'arrivent. En espérant, bien entendu, que Sirius soit assez réveillé pour ça !

- Hum, Sirius ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui, curieux.

- Oui, quoi ?

Bon signe, il répondait à son nom.

- J'aurais voulu discuter d'un sujet . . . sensible . . . avec toi.

Sirius reposa immédiatement son bol, alerte, et se tourna vers Harry, mortellement sérieux.

- Je t'écoute.

Harry se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise. Il aurait presque préféré que son parrain lui dise que ce n'était pas le moment pour discuter et qu'il voulait finir son petit-déjeuner en silence.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, décidé à prendre le taureau par les cornes.

- Comment les sorciers voient-ils l'homosexualité ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Sirius cligna des yeux, le visage figé.

Au moins, Harry était sûr que son parrain avait compris la question.

Enfin, Sirius se racla la gorge et parut réfléchir à sa question.

- Eh bien, Harry, je dois t'avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à une telle question de si bon matin. Enfin, pour répondre à ta question . . . Eh bien, sache tout d'abord que ce n'est pas comme chez les moldus, qui ont plutôt du mal à digérer cette . . . différence.

Le bel euphémisme ! pensa Harry. Ce n'était pas comme si Hitler avait offert des bonbons aux homosexuels . . .

- Pour les sorciers, poursuivit Sirius, il n'y a rien de répréhensible à être homo. Chacun ses préférences.

Harry se sentit soudain plus libre.

Au moins, s'il avait la surprise de se découvrir de réels penchants gays, il aurait au moins l'assurance de ne pas être considéré comme un pestiféré.

- Je suppose que cette question n'était pas anodine, dit Sirius en reprenant son bol de café. Je me disais bien qu'à un moment ou un autre, tu poserais cette question à quelqu'un. Mais j'aurais plutôt parié sur Remus.

- Pourquoi l'aurais-je posé ? s'étonna Harry.

- Tout homme et femme se pose cette question à un moment de sa vie. Généralement à l'adolescence.

Harry hocha de la tête, comprenant ce que son parrain disait.

- Il y a quelqu'un qui te plait à Poudlard ? interrogea ensuite Sirius, l'air de rien.

Immédiatement, l'image d'un blond aux yeux gris s'imprima sur la rétine d'Harry. Il s'ébroua aussitôt, en essayant de faire disparaître les rougeurs douteuses qui avaient envahies ses joues.

- J'en déduis par ta réaction, que c'est oui, soupira Sirius en reposant son bol vide d'un air las. Je le connais ?

Harry déglutit difficilement. Et secoua véhément la tête, les joues plus rouges que jamais.

- Ok. Je suppose que si ça venait à s'affirmer, je serais bien au courant à un moment ou un autre. Tu me le diras au moins ? s'inquiéta Sirius.

Harry hocha la tête, la couleur pivoine refluant peu à peu de ses joues.

- Bien, alors le sujet est clos. J'ai beau n'avoir rien contre les personnes gays, ça n'en reste pas moins un sujet à éviter le matin au réveil.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un bâillement digne d'un hippopotame.

Harry respirait soudainement beaucoup mieux.

Maintenant qu'il était sûr et certain que l'homosexualité n'était pas considérée comme une tare dans le monde de la magie, il lui fallait découvrir si, oui ou non, il était attiré par Drago. Et pour ça, il ne pourrait aller voir qu'une seule personne.

Le seul homme attiré par d'autres hommes à sa connaissance : Blaise.

****

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Drago soupira profondément.

Cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'ils étaient square Grimmaurd, mais il s'ennuyait déjà comme un âne mort. Une fois le petit-déjeuner expédié, il ne restait plus grand-chose à faire, à part les devoirs de vacances. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de les faire maintenant.

Pour l'heure, il était allongé de tout son long sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur les fissures et les tâches de moisissure du plafond de sa chambre. Ron et Blaise étaient encore en train de déjeuner avec Hermione et Ginny, et Harry était sous la douche.

Drago gémit, limite en grognant.

Il ne fallait _pas _penser à Harry _sous sa douche !_

Plutôt sur son comportement. Oui, c'était mieux. Drago ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Harry avait tant tenu à ce que lui et sa mère viennent passer les fêtes de Noël au square. Sauf bien sûr, s'il prenait ses rêves pour la réalité, auquel cas, Harry lui aussi aurait apprécié une bonne partie de jambes en l'air. Mais voilà, c'était de _Potter _qu'on parlait, du _Survivant_.

Etrangement, Drago ne pensait pas _une seconde _qu'Harry pourrait être intéressé par sa petite personne, surtout qu'il n'y avait pas plus hétéro que le brun.

- Drago ?

Le blond sortit de ses pensées à l'entente de son nom, émis par sa mère. Il se redressa aussitôt.

- Maman ?

Narcissa lui sourit et vint s'installer à côté de lui.

Drago se demandait bien pourquoi sa mère était venue le voir. Ce n'était pas son genre, elle passait la plupart de son temps dans sa chambre à préparer ses cours, à discuter avec Alyssa et Severus, ou encore à renseigner l'Ordre sur telle ou telle chose.

- Comment vas-tu ? Ca fait longtemps que l'on n'a pas discuté tous les deux.

Drago haussa un sourcil étonné.

Mais à quoi sa mère jouait-elle donc ?

- Eh bien, oui, effectivement, mais ce n'est guère surprenant. Maman, il y a quelque chose dont tu veux me parler ?

Sa mère ne parut même pas surprise ou offusquée. Elle se contenta de soupirer.

- Oui, effectivement, il y a une chose dont je voudrais te parler. Je préférais te l'apprendre moi-même, plutôt que tu le saches en lisant la Gazette.

Drago fronça des sourcils.

Que s'était-il passé pour que la Gazette en parle et que sa mère prenne toutes ces précautions ?

Narcissa lui prit les mains et les serra très fort dans les siennes.

- Drago, dit-elle, Lucius s'est évadé d'Azkaban.

****

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- QUOI ?!

Un brouhaha indescriptible résonnait dans la cuisine du 12 square Grimmaurd. Brouhaha qui s'était vite dissipé à la puissante exclamation qui avait soudainement retentit dans la pièce.

Drago se tourna vers Harry, qui avait poussé ce « quoi ?! » enragé.

Lui-même n'avait appris la nouvelle que quelques minutes auparavant, mais n'avait pas réagi avec autant de force. En fait, il avait eu un petit moment à blanc où plus aucune information n'était passée dans son cerveau, à part « Lucius s'est échappé d'Azkaban ». Puis sa mère l'avait conduit jusque dans la cuisine, où les membres de l'Ordre discutaient de la nouvelle, et l'apprenaient au plus jeunes. Harry avait été le dernier à être mis au courant, puisqu'il venait de finir de se laver. C'était Lupin qui s'était chargé de le lui apprendre.

- Harry, ne t'énerve pas, ça ne sert strictement à rien !

- Mais . . . comment ?

- Figure-toi qu'on le saurait déjà si tu n'avais pas hurlé ! s'impatienta Drago. Alors assieds-toi et laisse-les parler.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer, mais une main puissante s'abattant sur son épaule le fit taire et s'asseoir immédiatement. Merci Sirius.

Dans la cuisine étaient présents Mr Weasley et Molly, Lupin, Tonks, et Narcissa.

Avec un froncement de sourcils, Drago remarqua que Severus n'était pas présent. Où était-il donc ?

- Vous-savez-Qui a fait évader tous ses Mangemorts d'Azkaban cette nuit. Tout ceux qui avaient été enfermés lors de la bataille au Ministère plus Pettigrow, dit Mr Weasley.

Son regard s'immobilisa sur Harry, Sirius, et Lupin qui étaient tous trois côtes à côtes. Drago remarqua à cet instant qu'Alyssa elle non plus n'était pas présente.

- On sait pourquoi il a fait ça ? demanda Ron.

- La Gazette ne dit rien, tu t'en doutes bien, mais il est normal qu'il souhaite récupérer la plupart de ses partisans.

- Nous sommes en guerre, Ron, compléta Lupin, Voldemort a besoin d'autant de bras qu'il pourra obtenir, tout comme nous.

- Et à présent, je vous rappelle que les membres de l'Ordre ont une réunion, donc vous sortez ! intervint Molly avec force.

Drago soupira en même temps que les autres.

Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Harry était continuellement en colère lorsqu'on lui interdisait d'en apprendre plus. Lui qui était au centre même de cette guerre - sans que Drago n'en sache réellement la raison - n'avait aucun droit de savoir ce qui se jouait dehors.

Et maintenant, Drago voulait savoir ce qu'il allait se passer, car c'était quand même son père qui était de retour chez les Mangemorts, et qu'il n'allait pas être particulièrement heureux d'apprendre la trahison de sa femme et de son fils.

Il suivit rapidement les autres hors de la cuisine, poussés par Molly sous les regards désolés de la plupart des membres de l'Ordre. Apparemment, il n'y avait plus que Molly pour vouloir leur interdire l'accès aux réunions.

Les six adolescents montèrent dans la chambre des garçons, dépités.

- Pourquoi elle s'obstine à ne rien vouloir nous dire ? s'interrogea Ginny de manière véhémente. Mince à la fin, on n'est plus des bébés !

Drago ne répondit rien. Que répondre de toute manière ? Rien ni personne ne pourrait changer ça. Et avec un peu de chance . . .

- Je pense que Sirius voudra bien partager deux ou trois trucs avec nous, dit Harry, rejoignant les pensées de Drago, alors qu'il s'asseyait d'un air renfrogné sur le lit de Blaise.

- Je pense qu'on peut compter sur lui, fit Hermione. Il est bien l'un des seuls à bien vouloir nous parler de ce qu'il se dit dans les réunions de l'Ordre.

- Oui, c'est vrai que c'est lui qui nous a appris ce que l'on voulait savoir quand tu es venu au Q.G. pour la première fois, Harry.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Un claquement retentit soudain dans l'air, faisant se retourner tout le monde vers Ginny.

- Je viens de me souvenir ! s'écria-t-elle. Fred et Georges m'ont laissés une version améliorée des Oreilles à rallonges pour la tester. Je vais aller la chercher.

Puis elle sortit en courant de la chambre, manquant au passage de foncer dans Alyssa qu'elle évita de justesse.

Cette dernière afficha un air surpris quand elle vit passer la Weasley devant elle.

- J'ai loupé quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la chambre, curieuse.

- As-tu lu la Gazette ce matin ? demanda Drago, remarquant au passage qu'à part Harry, tous les autres affichaient un air gêné.

- Non pas encore, grimaça-t-elle. J'ai d'autres soucis en tête en ce moment. Mais je suppose que la question n'est pas anodine, alors combien d'innocents ont perdus la vie à cause de mon père ? soupira-t-elle.

- Aucun, répondit Hermione, semblant reprendre du poil de la bête. Il a fait évader d'Azkaban tous ses Mangemorts, dont Lucius Malefoy et Peter Pettigrow.

Drago pinça les lèvres, attentif à la façon dont allait réagir la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne fut pas ce qu'il pensait, lui qui imaginait qu'elle entrerait dans une colère froide. En fait, elle soupira en se frottant les yeux et murmura un « Et merde » assez faible.

- Les membres de l'Ordre sont en réunion dans la cuisine, l'avertit Blaise.

- Ah ? Sirius y est ?

- Euh, bah oui.

- Ok.

Puis elle s'assit à côté d'Harry.

- En fait, j'étais venu pour proposer quelque chose à Harry, mais s'il est d'accord et que ça vous intéresse, vous êtes aussi conviés. J'ai eu l'idée de . . .

Drago resta là, à la regarder, sentant que les autres aussi étaient intrigués. Ils venaient de lui dire qu'une importante réunion de l'Ordre du Phoenix - Ordre dont elle faisait partie - avait lieu dans la cuisine, et elle restait à papoter avec eux ! Décidemment, il y avait un truc qui clochait.

- Mais . . . tu ne vas pas à la réunion ? s'exclama alors Hermione, traduisant la pensée de tous et coupant la parole à Alyssa.

Cette dernière se tourna vers elle, le visage inexpressif.

- Non, Sirius y est et je ne veux pas le forcer à me côtoyer. Je pense avoir bien compris en vingt-quatre heures qu'il ne souhaitait pas me revoir avant d'y être obligé. Donc d'ici la rentrée, je l'éviterai tout autant qu'il m'évitera.

Hermione avait parut ébahie sur le moment, puis elle s'était renfrognée, avant d'afficher un air désolé à l'adresse d'Alyssa.

Drago comprenait tout à fait le point de vue de Sirius, et pourquoi il évitait la jeune femme. Il était sûrement assez difficile pour lui en ce moment de la voir, alors qu'il avait cru pendant des années qu'elle était morte. Apprendre en plus qu'elle leur avait caché sciemment sa survie devait ajouter un poids à tout ça.

- Je demanderai à Remus de me faire un résumé, ce n'est pas bien grave, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Drago était heureux pour Alyssa qu'au moins Lupin accepte de lui parler, mais il préféra ne rien dire à ce sujet car ce n'était pas une remarque très sympa à faire et . . .

- Hey, il y aura au moins un de tes anciens amis pour ne pas te faire la gueule !

. . . Et que Blaise préférait apparemment s'en charger.

- Quel tact ! fit froidement Hermione en croisant les bras et en fusillant le métis du regard.

Ce dernier eut au moins la décence de paraître gêné et il murmura un désolé sous le regard . . . _amusé d'Alyssa ?!_

- C'est bon, Hermione, il n'y a pas de souci, et il a tout à fait raison. Mais il est aussi vrai, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Blaise, que tu aurais pu prendre des pincettes. D'autres que moi auraient pu très mal le prendre, et un peu de diplomatie dans la vie n'est pas du luxe.

Drago eut un sourire en coin.

Enfin quelqu'un qui l'aidait dans sa tâche de «　rééducation Blaisale　».

- Ouais, ouais, fit Blaise, avec un signe de main démontrant son flegme habituel. Et autrement, qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire ?

- Que . . .

- Trouvée ! fut-elle interrompue à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci par Ginny qui déboula dans la chambre, brandissant victorieusement une paire d'Oreilles à rallonges.

Aux yeux de Drago, cette paire-là n'était guère différente des autres. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas lui l'expert en farce et attrapes des Weasley.

- Ok, alors puisqu'il n'y a qu'une seule paire, seules deux personnes peuvent espionner la réunion. Qui y va ?

- Pourquoi vous embêtez-vous à l'espionner alors que Sirius ou moi pourront vous la raconter dans quelques minutes, voire au plus tard, quelques heures ?

- Bah, comme ça on le saura plus tôt, et je pourrais dire à Fred et Georges si leurs améliorations tiennent la route, répondit Ginny avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Ouais, et je ne donne pas cher de votre peau quand Molly vous repérera. Elle jette systématiquement un sort de transparence sur la porte à présent.

Une série de grognements frustrés jaillit des Gryffondor.

- Désolée, fit Alyssa, pas l'air de l'être le moins du monde. Mais soyez un peu patient, vous le saurez bien tôt ou tard. D'ailleurs, je vais descendre maintenant, voir comment ça se passe.

Elle se leva du lit, puis, semblant se souvenir de quelque chose, elle se tourna vers eux.

- Ce que je voulais vous proposer, c'était de partager avec vous certains de mes souvenirs . . .

Drago grimaça.

Si les souvenirs étaient les mêmes que les autres, il préférait éviter ! Il en avait assez vu sur les pires moments de la vie d'Alyssa !

- Et ne grimace pas Drago, fit-elle en souriant au blond. Ces souvenirs là sont tous les souvenirs que j'ai de Lily et James. Je pense qu'Harry serait heureux d'en apprendre plus sur eux.

Tous se tournèrent instantanément vers l'intéressé.

Ce dernier avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux qui se remplissaient doucement de larmes de joies.

- Bien alors, je reviens. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, on fera ça dans la chambre, je vais aller récupérer le pensine et la provisu, dit Alyssa avant de sortir de la chambre.

Drago se tourna ensuite vers Harry, dont les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu réfléchir à son geste, Drago était assis à côté d'Harry, et lui avait pris les mains pour le réconforter par de petits cercles concentriques qu'il imprégnait dans les paumes du brun.

- Je vais voir mes parents, murmura Harry, totalement halluciné, son regard vert larmoyant plongé dans de douces prunelles grises.

* * *

_Alors, qui veut voir les souvenirs d'Alyssa ? :)_

_Tout le monde ? Tiens, bizarre, ça ne m'étonne pas. ( Ouais, je fais les questions et les réponses, et alors ? ) _

_Bon, bah je pense qu'à présent vous savez ce qu'il vous attend dans le prochain chapitre ;)_

_A la semaine prochaine les gens ! _

_Bisous :x_


	34. Où l'on se projette dans le passé

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Aujourd'hui le chapitre est centré sur les souvenirs d'Alyssa, qu'harry va découvrir. Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes . . . _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Et avant que j'oublie, **merci** à fantogomas pour ses corrections ! ;-)_

* * *

**Chapitre 34 : Où l'on se projette dans le passé.**

- Je suis vraiment tête en l'air, s'exclama Alyssa avec un air gêné sur le visage. J'avais oublié que je ne voulais pas voir Sirius, donc je ne peux pas descendre à la réunion.

Un petit rire ponctua sa phrase, et Harry resta à la regarder, sidéré.

Elle était drôlement bizarre quand elle s'y mettait.

- Alors Harry, prêt à faire un petit tour dans le passé ? lui demanda-t-elle ensuite, sérieuse, alors qu'elle posait la pensine et la provisu sur le lit où il était assis, celui de Blaise.

Harry sentit son coeur se gonfler de joie et d'espoir.

A part la fois où il avait accidentellement vu les souvenirs de Rogue, jamais il n'avait eu de réelles visions de ses parents, à n'importe quel âge. Seules les rares photos qu'il possédait pouvaient le renseigner sur ce à quoi ils ressemblaient, mais rien à travers ces photographies ne laissait deviner quel caractère ils avaient, et de quels traits de leurs personnalités respectives Harry avait hérité.

- Je n'attends que ça, chuchota Harry.

Il allait se lever pour rejoindre Alyssa, quand il prit conscience que ses mains étaient toujours dans celles de Drago, que le jeune homme caressait du pouce. Il baissa son regard sur ces dernières, et s'étonna de se sentir si bien, comme à sa place. Comme si c'était là la chose la plus naturelle.

- Puis-je récupérer mes mains ? demanda tout de même Harry à un Drago rêveur.

C'était bien à contrecoeur qu'il le faisait.

- Oh ! Oui, excuse-moi, s'empressa de dire Drago en récupérant précipitamment ses mains.

- Ce n'est rien, le rassura Harry en se levant. C'était même très gentil de ta part, merci.

Autour d'eux, Harry remarqua que Blaise et Ron avaient entamé une énième partie d'échecs, testant à l'infini la combativité de l'adversaire, et Ginny avait rangé ses oreilles à rallonge, avant de s'installer pour regarder le duel. Hermione elle, regardait Alyssa, semblant hésiter sur quelque chose.

Harry lui jeta un regard interrogateur, alors qu'Alyssa tenait la provisu, paraissant la jauger.

- Hermione ? interrogea Harry en soufflant.

Elle sursauta, arrachée à sa rêverie.

- Quelque chose te tracasse ? poursuivit-il.

- Non pas vraiment, répondit-elle, alors que Drago se postait à côté d'Harry pour regarder à son tour la jeune fille d'un air intrigué. C'est juste que . . .

Son regard erra à nouveau sur la silhouette d'Alyssa, qui semblait s'être mise d'accord avec elle-même, et qui avait posé la provisu loin de la pensine d'un air convaincu.

- Tu trouveras ce dont tu auras besoin dans ma valise, dit soudain Alyssa en se tournant vers Hermione, les faisant tous sursauter.

- Euh . . . Quoi ? balbutia cette dernière, totalement perdue.

- Tu te demandais si j'accepterais de répondre à tes questions sur mon sang Néphilim parce que tu es curieuse d'en connaître plus sur ma race. Je te réponds donc que tu trouveras ton bonheur dans ma valise. Il y a deux ou trois bouquins qui pourront t(intéresser.

Harry faillit bien en laisser choir sa mâchoire.

__

Alyssa lisait dans les esprits ?!

- Ne prenez pas cet air étonné, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Severus vous l'a dit hier.

Sauf que c'était une chose d'en entendre parler, et une autre de le voir ! C'était comme avec les dragons ! On en a peur quand on en entend parler, mais c'est carrément à en faire dans son froc quand on les voit de près !

- Je suis navrée, s'excusa-t-elle ensuite. D'habitude, j'arrive à réfréner les pensées qui m'entourent parce que je dois entièrement contenir mes pouvoirs, mais maintenant que ce n'est plus la peine de me cacher, je dois me réhabituer à conserver ma magie à un niveau moins haut d'attention. Ce qui fait que les plus fortes de vos pensées, je les capte sans le vouloir. D'ici quelques jours, ça devrait être rentré dans lordre.

Son sourire assuré convainquit Harry de la véracité de ses propos.

- Alors, qui accompagne Harry ?

Le brun regarda autour de lui.

Hermione venait tout juste de s'éclipser, partie très certainement fouiner dans les bouquins dont venait de lui parler Alyssa, et les autres semblaient entièrement subjugués par la partie d'échec. D'ailleurs, Harry trouvait ça drôlement étrange. Il aurait pensé que Ron et Hermione auraient été au moins aussi curieux que lui de voir ces souvenirs. A moins que . . .

Il sourit, attendri.

Bien sûr, c'était ça. Ses deux meilleurs amis préféraient lui laisser l'occasion de les voir seul, afin de pouvoir réagir à sa guise et sans aucune honte. Sauf qu'aucun des deux ne pouvait deviner qu'il préférait largement avoir quelqu'un à côté de lui. Quelqu'un avec qui ensuite pouvoir discuter de ce qu'il avait vu, quelqu'un qui pourrait lui assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve.

- Drago, ça t'intéresse peut-être ?

Harry sursauta et se tourna vers Drago à la question d'Alyssa.

Ce dernier semblait hésiter, ne sachant probablement pas comment Harry réagissait.

- Pour moi, il n'y a aucun souci, assura le brun.

Du coin de l'oeil, Harry intercepta le mouvement de surprise de Ron qui s'était légèrement redressé à l'exclamation de son ami.

- Bien, alors j'accepte, dit Drago.

Alyssa leur fit un clin d'oeil à tout les deux et leur dit.

- Tout est prêt, vous n'avez plus qu'à y entrer. Je ne vous accompagnerais pas, comme ça je pourrais venir vous chercher si ça prend trop de temps. On perd rapidement ses repères là-dedans.

Harry ne pouvait qu'approuver ses dires !

- Nous n'utiliserons pas la provisu, ça ne servirait à rien, ajouta-t-elle. Alors, c'est quand vous voulez.

Harry s'assit sur le lit, Drago faisant de même, et Alyssa s'installa entre eux, la pensine posée sur ses genoux.

Harry prit une grande inspiration, plus que fébrile et excité à l'idée de sa toute prochaine expérience. Il lança un regard à Drago, et d'un commun accord, ils plongèrent la tête la première dans la pensine.

Harry se sentit tomber, tout à fait conscient de la présence de Drago à son côté, et puis atterrit rapidement quelque part.

Il reconnut très facilement le Chemin de Traverse, mais quelques détails permettaient de remarquer le changement d'époque. Par endroits, les boutiques n'étaient pas les mêmes que dans son temps, et les tenues étaient aussi différentes.

- Ca fait bizarre, murmura Drago à sa gauche, alors qu'il regardait tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, ébahi.

- Tu n'étais jamais entré dans une pensine ? lui demanda Harry.

- Non. Toi si ? S'étonna Drago.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête. Puis il fit signe au blond de se taire, et lui montra du doigt une femme et une petite fille qui s'avançaient vers eux, les bras chargés de paquets.

Il reconnut très facilement la mère d'Alyssa, ainsi que cette dernière, âgée d'à peu près onze ou douze ans. Alors qu'elles s'approchaient d'eux sans les voir, un homme leur adressa un signe de main lointain, les saluant. C'est ainsi qu'ils apprirent que la mère d'Alyssa s'appelait Emelia.

- Maman ? fit la petite Alyssa avec un grand sourire impatient. Quand est-ce qu'on va chercher ma baguette, hein ? Quand, dis ?

Emelia éclata de rire.

- Tout de suite ma chérie, il ne manque plus que ça. On va aller chez Ollivander.

Alyssa poussa un cri de ravissement et précéda sa mère sur le Chemin, lui faisant signe de se presser malgré les nombreux paquets qu'elles portaient toutes deux.

- Ca fait bizarre de la voir sous cet aspect, dit Drago alors qu'Harry et lui suivaient les deux filles. J'ai plus l'habitude de la voir sous les traits de Florelia ou sa réelle apparence.

Harry opina de la tête.

- Je crois que c'est aussi un peu pour ça qu'elle est déboussolée. Avec ces trois personnalités différentes qu'elle a eu dans sa vie, elle ne doit plus vraiment sy retrouver.

Drago approuva d'un signe de tête, alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la boutique d'Ollivander qui ne changeait guère par rapport à leur époque.

- Au fait, fit soudain Harry, on sait ce qui est arrivé à Ollivander ? Il a été enlevé il y a plus d'un an maintenant.

Drago secoua la tête.

- D'après ce qu'on en sait, il est toujours dans les cachots du Manoir des Ténèbres.

Ils stoppèrent là leur discussion car ils remarquèrent qu'Alyssa et sa fille n'étaient pas seules dans la boutique du sorcier. Se trouvaient déjà sur place un couple et une fillette rousse. Tous trois se retournèrent d'un même mouvement quand le carillon de la porte retentit et que les deux filles entrèrent.

- Bonjour, salua Emelia.

Le couple lui répondit aimablement, et Harry constata rapidement qu'ils étaient moldus. L'homme et la femme posaient des regards subjugués sur ce qui les entouraient, vêtus de jeans et de tee-shirt véritablement non sorciers. La fillette, elle, était habillée d'une petite robe d'Eté verte, faisant ressortir ses grands yeux.

Avec un temps de retard, Harry reconnut sa mère sous les traits de la fillette.

Et compris qu'il assistait à la première rencontre de celles qui deviendraient meilleures amies.

- Salut, fit Alyssa en s'approchant du comptoir qu'elle dépassait difficilement d'une tête.

- Bonjour, répondit timidement la jeune Lily du bout des lèvres, alors que derrière elles, Emelia entamait une discussion avec les parents Evans, ayant visiblement constaté leur ascendance et étant vraisemblablement curieuse de connaître leurs impressions sur le monde magique.

Glissant un regard dans son dos, la brunette comprit à son tour que la petite rousse n'était pas née en tant que sang-pur.

- Tu es une née-moldue ? demanda Alyssa.

Lily fronça des sourcils.

- C'est quoi un . . . Moldu ?

- Quelqu'un qui est né de parents sans pouvoirs magiques, répondit Alyssa.

- Alors oui, balbutia Lily, rougissante. Ca m'a fait bizarre de savoir que j'étais une sorcière, mais j'étais aussi très contente. Ca expliquait les choses étranges qui se passaient autour de moi.

Harry constata avec plaisir que sa mère aussi avait eu droit aux effets magiques non désirables avant de savoir qu'elle était sorcière.

Alyssa hocha de la tête mais ne répondit rien, car Ollivander arriva à ce moment-là et s'occupa de ses clients. Il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes à Lily pour trouver sa baguette, sous les exclamations enjouées de ses parents, alors qu'il fallut un bon quart d'heure à Alyssa pour en trouver une qui lui convienne. Lily resta à la regarder pendant ce temps, ses parents devisant encore avec Emelia. Puis ils sortirent tous ensembles, et se séparèrent devant le magasin.

- On se reverra à Poudlard, dit la brunette. Et au fait, je m'appelle Alyssa Grytalié.

- Et moi Lily Evans, répondit la petite rousse avant de se hâter derrière ses parents. A bientôt !

Alyssa se retourna et suivit sa mère qui remontait l'allée d'un pas pressé.

- Dis maman, elle est gentille Lily, hein ?

La scène s'effaça au moment où Emelia serrait sa fille contre elle en éclatant de rire.

Le second souvenir s'installa dans le Poudlard Express. Ils retrouvèrent une Alyssa d'une quinzaine d'année, vêtue de son uniforme de Gryffondor. Elle parcourait le couloir du wagon, traînant une lourde valise derrière elle et regardant à travers les portes des compartiments, en cherchant visiblement un de vide pour s'installer. De temps à autre, elle faisait un signe à une ou deux personnes qu'Harry ne voyait pas, mais jamais elle ne s'arrêtait.

Puis, elle s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, frappa son palais de sa langue en un geste d'agacement et marmonna :

- Mais où est-ce qu'elle se planque encore ?

- A mon avis, elle cherche ta mère, fit Drago.

- Oui, je pense aussi, répondit Harry.

Soudain derrière eux, ils entendirent un brouhaha et se retournèrent pour voir quatre jeunes hommes avancer vers Alyssa, et donc vers eux.

- Oh non, pas eux, marmonna Alyssa en jetant des regards furtifs autour d'elle, certainement à la recherche d'un endroit où se mettre pour les éviter.

- . . . Et tu as vu la vitesse qu'il peut adopter ? Je te le dis James, on va être imbattable avec un balai pareil !

Harry regarda avec une joie et une mélancolie mêlées les quatre Maraudeurs s'avancer. Ils ressemblaient tous au souvenir de Rogue qu'il avait vu.

- Aly ?

La voix retentit derrière Alyssa, et cette dernière se retourna pour voir s'avancer vers elle une Lily au sourire resplendissant. Elles se tombèrent dans les bras, alors que les Maraudeurs pénétraient dans un compartiment, sans même remarquer les deux jeunes filles.

- Alors ces vacances ? Bien passées ? demanda Lily. Tu n'aurais pas un peu maigri ?

Alyssa lui fila un coup de coude, faussement blessée.

- Dis tout de suite que je suis grosse !

- C'est exactement ce qu'elle a dit, Grytalié.

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent d'un bloc à l'exclamation désagréable d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et filandreux qui arborait un sourire mauvais. L'uniforme de Serpentard qu'il portait ne laissait planer aucun doute quant à ses intentions.

- Yaxley, cracha Lily alors qu'Alyssa rougissait à vue d'oeil, gênée. On se passera de tes commentaires affligeants. Et fais très attention cette année, car je suis Préfète !

Elle montra du doigt son insigne avant de se tourner d'un geste rageur pour faire demi-tour, Alyssa la suivant d'un air peiné.

- Ne l'écoute pas, dit la rouquine pour lui remonter le moral, tu es très bien comme tu es. Il n'y a qu'à voir les regards insistants que te jette Lovegood pour en être persuadée !

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire alors que la scène s'effaçait pour laisser place à une autre.

- Tu penses qu'il va y en avoir combien ? demanda Drago, en regardant les deux filles s'effacer d'un air intrigué.

- Autant que possible, murmura Harry.

****

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une autre scène apparue.

Cette fois-ci, ça se passait dans Poudlard même, mais Drago ne connaissait pas cette pièce. Elle était circulaire et le rouge et or étaient fièrement arborés. Des fauteuils et canapés confortables, voir défoncés pour certains, peuplaient la pièce, ainsi que de nombreuses tables de travail.

- C'est la salle commune des Gryffondor, lui apprit Harry.

Drago acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et concentra son attention sur la petite table entourée d'un canapé et de deux fauteuils, qui faisait face au feu ronflant. Par la fenêtre, il pouvait voir la neige tomber. Ils étaient en plein hiver.

Dans le canapé, Lily regardait un magasine, en compagnie d'Alyssa. Mais c'était l'Alyssa qu'il connaissait. Celle qui avait déjà perdu sa mère.

- Celle-ci est sympa, dit soudain Lily en montrant quelque chose sur le magasine. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Alyssa haussa des épaules.

- Oui, je pense qu'elle t'irait bien.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pour toi, idiote !

Alyssa se recula vivement, épouvantée.

- Quoi ?! Mais ça va pas la tête, je ne mettrai jamais un truc pareil !

Drago échangea un regard avec Harry. De quoi parlaient-elles ?

Ils ne se posèrent pas la question plus longtemps encore, car un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre se fit entendre derrière eux, et Drago se retourna pour voir les Maraudeurs pénétrer dans la salle commune. Les quatre garçons rejoignirent les filles en les saluant, alors qu'elles rangeaient leur magasine.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? demanda James alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de Lily.

- On regardait les robes pour le bal.

Le bal ?!

Drago se souvint alors que lors de la dernière année de Sirius, il avait écrit dans son journal qu'un bal avait été organisé pour la St Valentin. C'était certainement de ça qu'ils parlaient.

- C'est demain que vous allez les choisir, non ? Pendant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, dit le jeune Remus.

- Oui, fit Alyssa. Et vous, vos tenues ?

Les garçons eurent alors une réaction étrange. Ils se tournèrent tous d'un bloc vers Peter qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même, paniqué.

- Mais je vous ai déjà dit que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, se défendit-il mollement.

Sirius leva alors les yeux au ciel, assis sur l'accoudoir à côté d'Alyssa.

- Il a créé une véritable inondation dans le dortoir et toutes nos robes pour le bal ont subi une noyade en règle. Il va falloir attendre qu'elles sèchent, sans rétrécir de préférence, avant de savoir si on peut les mettre samedi soir.

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard . . . avant de cacher un sourire amusé derrière leurs mains, sous les cris indignés des Maraudeurs qui leur hurlaient de ne pas se moquer.

La scène s'estompa, alors que Drago ne retenait pas un éclat de rire en imaginant la tête des jeunes hommes s'ils avaient dû porter des robes trop courtes. A côté de lui, Harry aussi riait aux larmes.

La scène suivante ne se passait pas à Poudlard, devina Drago en voyant le décor se mettre en place.

Ils se trouvaient dans une cuisine relativement neuve, dans laquelle se trouvaient une Alyssa et une Lily plus âgées que dans le précédent souvenir, occupées à confectionner ce qui ressemblait à des gâteaux.

- . . . C'était totalement inconscient ! s'écria Lily, pétrissant la pâte de toutes ses forces, sous le regard éberlué de sa meilleure amie.

Par la fenêtre qui laissait passer le soleil, Drago apercevait les arbres aux branches nues, le renseignant sur la saison à laquelle ils étaient. C'était l'Automne.

- Plus inconscient que toi le jour où tu as mis Harry au monde ?

Drago tiqua.

Dans ce souvenir, Harry était déjà né. Ce qui voulait dire que Lily n'était plus une Evans, mais une Potter, et que . . . La fin des parents Potter était proche. Au mieux, il leur restait un an à vivre.

Drago coula un regard sur le côté, pour observer le visage d'Harry. Ce dernier couvait sa mère du regard, les yeux emplis de tellement d'amour que Drago se sentit étrangement jaloux.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas droit à un tel regard . . . ?

Il se secoua vivement.

Mais à quoi pensait-il ?

Il reporta son attention sur le souvenir.

- Tu vas me ressortir ce truc encore longtemps ?

Alyssa la fusilla du regard.

- Est-ce que tu es consciente de la peur que tu nous as fais ? Tu aurais pu y rester, et ton fils aussi. Non mais quelle idée de vouloir nous accompagner lors d'une mission aussi ! A neuf mois de grossesse ! T'étais sur le point d'accoucher au milieu de Mangemorts, tu le sais ça ? **(1)**

- Oui, tu me le répètes assez souvent comme ça, répondit Lily en jetant un peu de farine au visage d'Alyssa.

La jeune femme essuya la trace blanche qui parcourait sa joue d'un air intrigué, puis attrapa une pleine poignée de farine d'un air prédateur en regardant Lily.

- Non, la prévint cette dernière en lâchant sa pâte et en se reculant. Aly, n'y pense même pas. Je te défends de faire ce à quoi tu penses, Aly, je te préviens.

Mais la jeune femme ne tint pas compte des supplications de sa meilleure amie et une bataille de farine au beau milieu de la cuisine immaculée s'ensuivit, sous les cris hilares des deux amies.

Drago se recula quelque peu, tirant Harry par le bras qui regardait la scène d'un air amusé.

- Tu sais, ça ne va pas nous toucher, fit Harry en le regardant.

- Je préfère ne pas prendre de risques.

La bataille dura quelques minutes avant qu'un gazouillis ne l'interrompe.

Les quatre personnes se tournèrent alors d'un même mouvement vers l'émetteur du bruit. Un petit garçon brun aux yeux verts d'environ un an se trouvait assis sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine, tapant dans ses mains pleines de farine, les yeux rivés sur les deux femmes.

- Trop mignon, souffla Drago émerveillé en voyant la bouille de bébé Harry.

- Merci.

Le blond fusilla du regard l'Harry de dix-sept ans qui le regardait, mutin.

Il n'était pas censé l'entendre !

- Oh non, il s'est encore échappé de son parc ! gémit Lily en s'avançant vers son fils. Regarde moi ça, il en a plein partout, ajouta-t-elle en prenant Harry dans ses bras et en lui enlevant le plus gros de la farine des mains.

- Il n'y a pas que lui qui en partout, regarde moi l'état de ta cuisine, dit Alyssa en jetant un regard hilare sur les murs de la pièce.

Lily lança une oeillade désintéressée sur la salle, et d'un coup de baguette négligeant la remit en état.

Alyssa fit la moue en la voyant faire.

- Je te déteste, Lil.

- Oui, je sais, répondit-elle alors que sa meilleure amie lui tirait la langue.

- Ne fais pas ça ! s'écria Lily, autrement . . .

Le petit Harry tira la langue avant d'éclater de rire.

- . . . Harry va le faire aussi, soupira sa mère.

Deux éclats de rires rauques retentirent, et James Potter accompagné de Sirius Black pénétra dans la cuisine, prenant son fils dans ses bras, alors que Lily retournait à la confection de son gâteau.

- Ca c'est mon fils ! s'écria James. Un vrai descendant de Maraudeurs.

- J'espère bien que pour toi que c'est faux, marmonna Lily dans sa barbe, malgré son léger sourire.

- Sien ! Sien ! s'écria soudain Harry en tendant les bras vers Sirius.

- Sirius, fit la voix d'Alyssa, regardant son ami comme si elle voulait le prévenir de quelque chose.

Ce dernier haussa distraitement des épaules avant de s'avancer vers sa fiancée, de l'embrasser brièvement et de retourner vers James. Puis il se transforma en chien.

Harry cria de joie et applaudit des mains en le voyant faire, et James se pencha pour installer son fils sur le dos du chien.

Drago eut un doute soudain.

Sirius n'allait tout de même pas . . . ?

Et bah si.

A peine Harry se fut-il accroché aux poils du cou du chien, que ce dernier partit dans la pièce d'à côté à vitesse éclair, sous les éclats de rire du bébé.

- SIRIUS ! cria Alyssa en lui courant après hors de la cuisine, reviens ici tout de suite ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te prendre pour un cheval ! SIRIUS !

La scène s'estompa, alors que Drago et Harry se tenaient chacun à l'autre, vaincus par un fou rire monumental . . .

* * *

_**(1)** : Pour les curieux qui voudraient en savoir un peu plus sur l'accouchement de Lily, référez-vous à l'O.S. : **Le fruit de leur amour.**_

_Alors ces petits souvenirs, ils vous ont plu ? Moi mon préféré est le dernier. :) J'imagine trop Patmol se prendre pour un cheval ! :D Et le petit Harry qu'est trop meugnon ! _

_Alors je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre . . . fort intéréssant ma foi. _

_A mercredi prochain !_

_Kissous les gens :x_


	35. Où il ramène quelque chose

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Tout d'abord, à tous ceux qui pensaient que les souvenirs continueraient dans ce chapitre, désolé de vous decevoir mais ce ne sera pas le cas. Mais en échange, il y a quelque chose qui devrait vous plaire ;)_

_Ensuite, je remercie beaucoup beaucoup fantogomas pour ses corrections ! _

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 35 : Où il ramène quelque chose**

Une boule de neige atterrit sur sa tête et un liquide froid s'en échappant dégoulina dans sa nuque, provoquant un grand frisson désagréable le long de son corps.

Il maudit silencieusement le crétin de Weasley qui lui avait envoyé cette boule.

- Bien visé, Ron !

Ledit Ron tapa dans la main ouverte que lui présentait son meilleur ami, et la pagaille reprit de plus belle.

C'était le soir, la nuit était tombée, vidant les rues de ses occupants. Lassés de rester enfermés, les garçons étaient sorti discrètement, afin de ne pas se faire voir par Molly, et s'étaient glissés jusqu'au parc tout proche, qu'ils avaient investi pour une bataille de boule de neige. Les filles étaient restées à l'intérieur, ainsi que Sirius qui n'avait pas mit un pied hors de sa chambre, depuis le matin même.

- Blaise, chuchota Drago, tu me laisses la belette.

De fait, ses mains recouvertes des gants qu'on lui avait offerts s'acharnaient à créer une belle et grosse boule de neige pour ladite belette. L'insulte constamment jetée lors des années précédentes, était devenu un surnom affectueux . . . Que Ron ne connaissait, fort heureusement, pas !

Blaise rigola.

- Chouette, tu me laisses faire ce que je veux d'Harry, alors !

Drago se retint à grand peine d'aller étrangler son meilleur ami. De toute façon, c'était bien mieux de se moquer de lui, maintenant que Blaise s'était pris une pleine plâtrée de neige dans la figure.

- Dray, te moque pas ! gémit piteusement le métis, alors que l'équipe adverse et son propre équipier se foutaient allègrement de sa tronche.

Drago devait se tenir les côtés tellement il riait.

- Désolé, mais c'était vraiment trop drôle la tête que tu faisais !

Son fou rire reprit de plus belle en repensant à l'expression du visage de Blaise lorsqu'il avait reçu la boule de neige par surprise. Soudain, quelque chose de froid et d'humide atterrit sur le dessus de sa tête. Radical pour lui couper son envie de rire.

Drago se redressa lentement, passa une main sur sa tête mouillée, et fusilla du regard son meilleur ami qui se tordait à son tour de rire, appuyé contre le banc qui le protégeait des attaques de l'équipe adverse. Equipe adverse qui, à présent, se fichait de sa tronche, à _lui _!

- Blaise, fit Drago d'une voix lente, n'es-tu pas sensé être mon _co-équipier_.

- S . . . Si . . . Pou . . . Pourquoi ? demanda le métis à travers ses larmes de rire.

- Explique-moi, _pourquoi _tu mas _attaqué_.

Blaise repartit dans son fou rire, à la limite de l'hystérie, les fesses dans la neige. De l'autre côté du parc, près de leur banc protecteur, les deux Gryffondor étaient dans le même état. Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

Qui lui avait collé une bande d'idiots pareils !

Soupirant, il se drapa dans son long manteau moldu et s'éloigna d'eux.

- Hey Dray, cria Blaise, fais pas ta tête de chien mouillé !

Les deux autres repartirent de plus belle, et Drago fit comme s'il n'avait strictement rien entendu . . . Ou bien il pourrait envoyer deux ou trois sorts de son cru.

Il poussa le portillon du parc et s'engagea dans la rue. Heureusement, le square Grimmaurd n'était pas assez loin pour qu'il se perde en plein Londres moldu.

- Drago !

Le garçon s'arrêta, bien malgré lui, à l'entente de la voix d'Harry.

- Allez, ne prend pas la mouche, c'était pour rire.

Drago soupira intérieurement.

Il était hors de question qu'il avoue à Harry qu'il avait été blessé dans sa fierté et son orgueil par ses amis. Après tout, ne devait-il pas cesser de se comporter comme un insupportable Malefoy ?

- Ok, excuse-nous, on n'aurait pas dû se moquer de toi, continua le brun devant le mutisme du Serpentard. Mais comme tu avais fait pareil avec Blaise juste avant . . .

Drago se retourna et contempla le visage gêné de son interlocuteur.

- Ce n'est rien, dit Drago. Après tout, tu as raison. Je m'étais moqué de Blaise juste avant, il avait bien le droit de faire pareil. On rentre ensemble ?

Le visage d'Harry s'éclaira d'un sourire rassuré, et accepta la proposition de Drago d'un signe de tête.

- Blaise et Ron continuent la partie, mais moi, je suis frigorifié, avoua la brun en frottant ses mains bleuies l'une contre l'autre. Tes gants ont l'air drôlement efficace.

Drago leva ses mains devant lui, souriant. Le cadeau de Florelia - enfin d'Alyssa puisque c'était bien d'elle - était un vrai bonheur. Il avait pu tester la texture de la neige, sans en ressentir les effets frigorifiant.

- C'est vrai, Alyssa a bien trouvé son cadeau. Mais tu aurais dû en mettre toi aussi.

Harry grommela qu'il n'y avait pas pensé, alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la maison, non sans vérifier que personne ne les surveillait. Ils passèrent discrètement dans le hall, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller le portrait, et surtout à ne pas alerter un quelconque adulte. Loin d'eux l'idée de se faire choper de façon aussi stupide.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent des voix remonter de la cuisine. Apparemment, il se tenait là une réunion . . . Et convaincus que les enfants étaient couchés dans leur chambre, les membres de l'Ordre n'avaient pas cru bon de jeter les sorts habituels sur la porte de la cuisine.

Drago et Harry échangèrent un regard, puis d'un accord muet, ils s'approchèrent silencieusement de la porte, et écoutèrent.

- Pouvons-nous faire quelque chose ? demanda une voix que Drago reconnut comme étant celle de Lupin.

- Pourquoi devrions-nous faire quelque chose ? grogna Sirius. Il n'avait qu'à pas . . .

- Veux-tu bien cesser tes enfantillages, Sirius ! claqua la voix sèche et énervée d'Alyssa. Severus court un grand danger, il est de notre devoir de l'aider.

- Il s'est mis tout seul dans le pétrin, il n'a qu'à se débrouiller pour en sortir, rugit Sirius.

- Calmez-vous, tout les deux, intervint Lupin. Est-on au moins vraiment sûr que Severus est parti là-bas ?

Drago sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Severus, parti ? Mais où, pour que cela fasse angoisser les membres de l'Ordre ? A moins que . . .

- Sa marque l'a brûlé, fit alors la voix bouleversée de Narcissa. Aucun doute possible, il est au Manoir des Ténèbres.

Drago entendit nettement un soupir agacé.

- Quand est-ce qu'il fera ce qu'on lui dit, celui-là ? maugréa Alyssa.

- Certainement jamais, répondit Narcissa avec un petit rire désabusé. Il n'est pas du genre à obéir aux ordres.

- Ce n'était pas un ordre, mais un conseil, renchérit Alyssa. C'était pour sa _survie _! A moins qu'il aime se faire torturer !

- Sirius, ne dit rien, prévint la voix de Lupin, laissant deviner à Drago que le Gryffondor avait ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose qui n'aurait pas plu aux autres.

Un soupir et un gémissement torturé retentirent, au moment où le bruit de quelqu'un s'affaissant sur une chaise se faisait entendre.

- Aly, garde espoir, fit alors la voix douce de Lupin. Il reviendra. Tu devrais aller te reposer, maintenant.

- Non, je te remercie, Remus, mais je ne pourrais pas dormir. Je préfère attendre qu'il revienne.

Comme aucun bruit ne suivit cette déclaration, Drago en déduisit que les autres avaient aussi décidé de rester.

- Devrions-nous avertir les autres membres ? demanda Narcissa.

- Attendons demain matin. S'il n'est pas revenu d'ici là, alors nous le leur dirons.

La proposition de Lupin sembla convenir à tout le monde, car le silence se réinstalla.

- Si nous devons passer une bonne partie de la nuit ici, autant nous occuper, fit la voix lasse d'Alyssa, il y a quelque chose qui, je dois vous l'avouer, m'a étonné. Aucun de vous deux n'est venu me voir pour me poser des questions. Vous n'avez donc aucune interrogation à mon sujet ?

- Je préfère éviter d'en parler, grogna Sirius. Quelque chose me dit que je serais incapable de ne pas te lancer un sort.

- Tu ne comprends pas, soupira Alyssa.

- Comprendre quoi ? s'écria Sirius. Que tu nous as sciemment tenus dans l'ignorance pendant des années ? As-tu ne serait-ce qu'une idée du sang d'encre qu'on s'est fait ? J'étais fou de chagrin et de colère après ta disparition, et encore plus quand j'ai su après mon évasion qu'on n'avait pas retrouvé ton corps !

- C'était pour vous protéger, pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas ça ?

- Parce que c'est une excuse débile !

- EXCUSE-MOI D'ETRE NEE NEPHILIM ET DE VOULOIR PRESERVER LA VIE DE CEUX QUE J'AIME ! JE N'Y PEUX ABSOLUMENT RIEN SI MON SANG ME POUSSE A REAGIR COMME CA, TOUT COMME J'Y PEUX RIEN S'IL M'EMPECHE DE T'EN COLLER UNE POUR TE REMETTRE LES IDEES EN PLACE !

Drago grimaça outrageusement sous la puissance de la voix dAlyssa, constatant d'un coup d'oeil qu'Harry était dans le même état. Il se jura silencieusement de ne jamais la mettre dans une telle colère : il tenait à sa vie. Ce qui n'était apparemment pas le cas de Sirius Black, paix à son âme.

- Ok, on se calme, fit la voix apaisante de Lupin. Ce n'est pas le moment, et moi, j'aurais une question à poser. Comment tes souvenirs te sont-ils revenus ?

- Comme ça. Ils sont revenus, point barre, répondit Alyssa calmement, bien que d'une voix sèche. Avery qui avait créé la potion s'est gouré quelque part, et dix ans plus tard, à la seconde près, le barrage qui retenait mes souvenirs s'est brisé. Sur ce coup-là, mon père aurait mieux fait de demander à Severus de faire la potion.

- Il l'aurait réussit.

- C'est pour ça que je dis ça.

- Tu aurais préféré ne pas te souvenir de ta vie d'avant ?

Drago sentait la colère dans la voix de Sirius.

- Oui, il y a des fois où je me dis que ça aurait été préférable, répondit hargneusement la jeune femme. Surtout quand je constate ton comportement immature.

- Immature ? répéta Sirius, recommençant à s'énerver. C'est toi qui as joué à cache-cache pendant six ans, et c'est _moi_, qui suis immature ?!

- Je n'ai pas joué à _cache-cache_, comme tu le dis si bien, j'ai espionné Voldemort. Et tu devrais m'être reconnaissant, parce qu'autrement il y aurait eu plus de morts que ça !

- Vous voudriez bien arrêter de vous disputer deux minutes ? s'impatienta Lupin. Alyssa, on connaît tous tes raisons, pas besoin de nous les répéter, bien que je sois d'accord avec Sirius sur le fond. Quand à toi, Sirius, essaie un peu de te mettre à sa place. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Un silence suffoquant suivit la tirade de Lupin, seulement rompu par les bruits d'objets qui raclaient la table. Drago se demanda si la discussion était close.

Alors, c'était ainsi qu'elle s'était souvenue. C'était dû à une simple erreur de dosage d'ingrédients par Avery. Il était vrai que sur ce coup-là, le Seigneur des Ténèbres auraient mieux fait de demander à Severus de préparer la potion. Mais à l'époque, personne ne connaissait encore les réels talents du sorcier dans ce domaine.

Et que penser de la relation entre Alyssa et Sirius ? D'après les maigres informations qu'il avait, Drago aurait pensé qu'ils étaient tous les deux fous l'un de l'autre. Est-ce qu'être restés éloignés autant de temps avait tué leur amour ? Était-ce pour cela que la colère semblait leur seule façon de se parler ?

- Je crois qu'on n'apprendra rien de plus, chuchota Harry. On devrait remonter avant de se faire prendre.

Drago acquiesça d'un signe de tête, bien qu'il mourait d'envie de rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine, pour attendre lui aussi le retour de Severus.

Son parrain était parti rejoindre le Maître, alors qu'il savait totalement qu'il ne trouverait auprès de lui que douleur et mort. A se demander s'il navait pas un côté Gryffondor, cet homme-là . . .

Drago suivit Harry dans l'escalier, grimpant silencieusement. C'est alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, se faisant retourner les deux jeunes hommes sur . . . Severus.

****

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry se disait que la vie était drôlement bien faite. Au moment où ils entendaient parler de lescapade de Rogue, ce dernier revenait.

Quelqu'un, quelque part, devait se cacher et jouer un jeu tordu avec leurs vies, ce n'était pas possible autrement !

Il se sentit tiré par la manche, et Drago le plaqua durement contre la rambarde de l'escalier, juste dans l'ombre, se collant à lui de manière délicieuse.

- Si on nous voit, on est mort, chuchota Drago à son oreille, soufflant dessus par la même occasion et provoquant dans son corps un frisson agréable. Il va déjà falloir prier Merlin que Blaise et Ron ne choisissent pas ce moment-là pour rentrer.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et concentra son attention sur le hall. Le bruit de l'ouverture de la porte avait alerté les membres de l'Ordre présents dans la cuisine, qui s'étaient tous retrouvés dans le hall.

- Nom d'un chaudron, Severus, donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te réduire en charpie sur le champ ! murmura rageusement Alyssa.

Lupin attrapa la jeune femme par le bras, craignant certainement qu'elle ne saute sur l'ancien professeur de potions.

Rogue ne dit pas un mot. Il tendit plutôt un livre à Alyssa.

Plissant des yeux, Harry reconnut le journal intime de la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce que . . . ?

- Miss Bulstrode a réussit à le subtiliser au Seigneur des Ténèbres, pendant qu'il s'occupait à faire évader ses hommes d'Azkaban. Il en a lu quelques pages, assez pour connaître la vérité sur Florelia et sur ma traîtrise. Il m'est dès à présent, impossible de continuer à l'espionner.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres d'Alyssa, et cette dernière sauta au cou de l'espion. Un instant décontenancé, il lui rendit tout de même son étreinte, un léger sourire s'épanouissant sur ses lèvres.

- Ne nous refais plus jamais une peur pareille ! siffla Narcissa Malefoy, plus pâle que jamais.

Alyssa relâcha Rogue et recula de quelques pas.

- Pourquoi Miss Bulstrode te l'a remis à toi ? demanda Lupin.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a annoncé ma traîtrise à tous les Mangemorts, pour qu'aucun d'entre eux ne me parle de quoi que ce soit à présent. Et Miss Bulstrode a compris que le journal qu'il avait à la main à ce moment-là lui avait donné cette information, et bien d'autres encore. Elle a donc attendu que le Maître m'appelle pour me remettre le journal.

- Et toi, inconscient que tu es, tu as répondu à cet appel, fit Narcissa, les bras croisés.

- Oui, pour justement récupérer le journal. J'y serais allé de toute manière, même sans appel. Mais là, il y avait une raison pour qu'on me voit au Manoir, ça aurait été moins voyant. Finalement, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de ça.

Harry entendit et sentit Drago soupirer contre sa nuque. Cela provoqua une augmentation de sa chaleur corporelle. S'il avait eu des doutes sur son orientation sexuelle double, à présent il n'en avait plus ! Il était définitivement du même bord que Blaise . . . Et n'était apparemment pas indifférent à un certain Serpentard blond . . .

Harry rougit à ses pensées.

Mais à quoi pensait-il voyons ? Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment !

- Tiens, fit soudain la voix aigre de Sirius, toi qui voulais des questions tout à l'heure, Alyssa. J'en ai une moi. Quand as-tu fait ami ami avec Rogue ?

Tout le monde regarda le jeune homme qui fusillait Alyssa du regard. Celle-ci soutint son regard et lui répondit sèchement :

- Tu te rappelles le soir du bal de la St Valentin, quand Mylène Diggory avait envoyé une bande de Serpentard m'agresser, quelqu'un m'avait sauvé. Et bien, cétait Severus. Et c'est aussi lui qui, ensuite, à passé plusieurs mois à chercher le commanditaire de cette agression. Et c'est lui qui m'a sauvé de . . .

Elle se tut avant d'avoir terminé sa phrase. De là, où il était, Harry ne vit pas l'expression de son visage.

- Sauvé de quoi ? demanda Lupin. De quoi d'autre ? Une chose que l'on ne sait pas à priori.

- Le soir où j'ai découvert que tu étais un loup-garou, souffla Alyssa, ce soir-là, tu avais flairé quelqu'un qui n'était pas moi, mais je vous avais dit que j'étais seule à ce moment-là.

- Oui, je m'en souviens, admit prudemment Lupin. Et ?

- Quelques secondes avant que tu n'arrives, Severus était avec moi. Il . . . Il m'avait empêché de me noyer dans le lac.

Harry en bloqua sa respiration.

Noyer ? Mais . . .

- Et que faisais-tu dans le lac au beau milieu de la nuit, alors que tu étais censée être à l'infirmerie ? siffla rageusement Sirius.

Il y eut un silence puis . . .

- Tu as tenté de te suicider, lâcha Lupin dans un souffle, abasourdi.

Harry en sentit ses membres trembler. En bas, la tension était palpable, presque saisissable.

- TU AS QUOI ?! rugit Sirius.

Son cri réveilla alors le portrait de sa mère, qui se mit à crier à son tour, réveillant certainement toute la maisonnée.

- TRAITRE A LEUR SANG ! SANG-DE-BOURBE ! SALES HYBRIDES ! SORTEZ DE MA MAISON !

Harry résista à l'envie de se boucher les oreilles, le mouvement aurait trahi leur présence, mais crispa douloureusement son visage.

- Vous, ce n'est pas le moment alors, FERMEZ-LA ! rugit à son tour Alyssa.

La Néphilim eut alors un geste qu'Harry n'oublierait jamais. D'un mouvement gracieux de la main, elle créa une flamme dans sa paume, et la jeta au portrait qui s'embrasa dans un long cri d'agonie. Il se consuma durant quelques secondes, puis il ne resta de lui qu'un tas de centre et l'écho des hurlements de la mère Black.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce raffut ? s'écria soudain la voix de Molly qui descendait les escaliers en peignoir mal fermé et une bougie à la main.

Harry sentit son coeur tomber dans son estomac.

C'était fini pour eux, Molly allait forcément les voir . . . Et ils n'auraient pas d'excuse plausible.

Harry sentit alors les mains de Drago écarter les pans de son manteau, se glisser sous son pull et sa chemise, et se poser d'autorité sur ses reins. Ne comprenant pas ce que Drago faisait, il obéit quand ce dernier lui siffla de placer ses mains sur sa nuque. Et il n'opposa pas de résistance quand il sentit les lèvres douces de Drago presser fermement les siennes.

Bien qu'étonné par la tournure que prenait la soirée, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Drago embrassait très bien, et d'apprécier grandement le baiser.

- Et pourquoi donc êtes-vous encore debout à cette aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh !

Harry se sépara - à regret devait-il avouer - de Drago, et se tourna vers Molly qui venait de tomber sur eux, la lueur de la bougie lui permettant clairement de distinguer ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

Il se força à afficher l'air le plus innocent qu'il pouvait, et n'eut pas de mal à rougir de s'être fait prendre sur le vif.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que . . . ? balbutia Molly en regardant les deux jeunes hommes alternativement.

Drago s'éloigna alors, sortant ses mains de sous la chemise d'Harry, et ce dernier dénoua ses doigts de la chevelure du blond, se demandant quand est-ce qu'il leur avaient donné l'ordre de s'agripper ainsi à lui.

- Désolé que vous ayez vu ça, s'excusa Drago avec empressement. Nous pensions être . . . seuls, à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

Harry promena son regard sur tout ce qui n'était pas vivant, voulant éviter de croiser les yeux de Molly.

- Faites-le dans un coin plus discret la prochaine fois, siffla Molly, encore toute renversée de ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Etonné de ne pas la voir s'offusquer du fait que deux garçons s'embrassaient sous ses yeux, à peine deux minutes auparavant, Harry consentit à la regarder. Il constata alors qu'elle n'était pas seule, et que Mr Weasley, ainsi que Tonks, Hermione et Ginny, avaient elles aussi assisté à la scène. Les deux jeunes filles avaient la bouche grande ouverte, n'en revenant visiblement pas, et Tonks lui adressa un discret clin d'oeil de connivence. Mr Weasley, lui, était trop occupé à aider sa femme à se relever- elle était tombée sous le choc - pour montrer quoi que ce soit de ce qu'il pensait.

- Drago ? fit prudemment la voix de Narcissa Malefoy.

Harry se retourna en même temps que le blond vers le hall. Les six personnes présentes en bas des escaliers le regardaient bizarrement. Mme Malefoy et Rogue les regardaient, choqués, et semblant attendre quelque chose, Lupin et Sirius leur jetaient des regards interloqués, et Alyssa . . . semblait suspicieuse.

Zut, c'était vrai qu'elle lisait dans les esprits. Heureusement d'ailleurs qu'elle était accaparée un peu plus tôt, sinon elle les aurait découverts !

Soudain, elle secoua la tête, un sourire amusée aux lèvres. Puis baissa légèrement la tête, signifiant qu'elle ne dirait rien.

Harry respira alors beaucoup mieux.

- Oui, maman ? répondit Drago, innocemment.

- Que venons-nous de voir à l'instant, s'il te plait ? siffla-t-elle.

- Il me semble que c'était plutôt clair, intervint Sirius avec un large sourire hilare. Harry et Drago se sont trouvés des points communs inattendus. Je ne peux que te féliciter, cher filleul, il est tout à fait charmant. Je me disais bien aussi que les questions de ce matin n'étaient pas anodines, tu perds pas de temps dis donc.

Harry aurait souhaité connaître un sort qui faisait disparaître dans le sol. Parce qu'à présent, même Drago le regardait bizarrement. Merci Sirius, pensa-t-il aigrement.

- Peut-on savoir ce qui est arrivé au portrait ? s'écria soudain Molly, ébahie.

- Oh. .. Euh . . ., fit Alyssa, rougissante et gênée. Je suis navrée pour l'incident, mais je me suis un peu . . . Énervée.

Harry empêcha un rire désabusé de franchir ses lèvres.

Enervée ? Le mot était faible.

- Bien, nous nous n'en plaindrons pas. Nous voilà enfin débarrassé de cette . . . chose. Puis-je vous conseiller à tous à présent d'aller vous coucher ? Certains d'entre nous aimeraient dormir.

Elle jeta un regard d'avertissement à Harry et Drago et remonta, suivit de son mari. Tonks et les filles firent de même.

- Harry, Drago, retournez vous coucher, fit Lupin avant de rejoindre la cuisine, suivit par Sirius et Narcissa Malefoy.

- Et ne croyez pas nous avoir eus, siffla Severus. Les manteaux ne sont pas indispensables lors de ce genre d'activités.

Severus rejoignit à son tour la cuisine, et Alyssa leur tendit un petit sourire.

- Ce ne serait pas très Gryffondor de me défiler, hein ? Allons bon, je vais aller me faire sonner les cloches. Bonne nuit les garçons, et ne faites pas de folies de vos corps, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Harry soupira, non sans rougir.

- On l'a échappé belle, soupira-t-il.

- Merci qui ?

Harry jeta un regard en coin au sourire suffisant de Drago.

- Pas à toi en tout cas. Je te signale qu'on va en entendre parler demain matin, et qu'on va nous questionner. Que dira-t-on à ce moment-là ?

Drago haussa des épaules, alors que le grincement de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait leur parvenait aux oreilles.

- Je propose de convenir avec Blaise et Ron que c'était un pari entre eux et nous, qu'ils ne pensaient pas qu'on serait capable de se peloter pendant un quart d'heure dans les escaliers, là où tout le monde passe.

Harry grimaça.

Aïe, il allait falloir dire à Ron qu'il avait embrassé Drago . . .

* * *

_Alors, alors ? Elle vous plait ma surprise ? :) Vous ne vous y attendiez pas à celle-là, hein ? _

_Allez, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !_

_Bisous, les gens :x_


	36. Où l'atmosphère se détend

__

Bonjour tout le monde !

Bon, comme je ne supporte plus de ne pas répondre aux anonymes, je vais faire quelques réponses à des reviews. D'ailleurs, si vous pouviez me laisser vos adresses mails, ce serait plus simple pour moi, normalement on a pas l'autorisation de faire de RAR'sur les chapitres :) :

_**Lilyane : **pour répondre à ta question, sache que si 43 chapitres sont écrits mais que vous n'en avez que 35, c'est simplement parce que je mets un chapitre en ligne par semaine, et pas plus. Mais cette histoire a été commencé longtemps avant de la mettre sur ffnet, et que sur deux autres sites, les lecteurs en sont au même niveau que moi. J'espère avoir correctement répondu à ta question. En tout cas, merci pour ta review, et puis, bah, en espérant que tu ais la patience de ne pas aller chercher mon histoire ailleurs pour mieux la savourer ici :p Bye !_

_**Kalith :** Un manque de lemon ? Désolé, mais c'est pas sur cette fic que tu vas en trouver alors, parce que Drago et Harry ne vont pas être ensemble dans l'immédiat, et vont encore moins se sauter dessus comme des bêtes :) Mais tu peux aller sur une autre de mes fics pour ça, elle est classée M, donc . . . Et je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise. Allez, range moi cette cuillère à pot de Nutella (c'est une arme dangereuse, faut pas plaisanter avec ça !) et à bientôt ! Bises._

_En attendant, et bien je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 36 : Où l'atmosphère se détend**

Drago ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

Il sortait d'un rêve très agréable, qu'il n'avait envie de quitter sous aucun prétexte. A moins, bien sûr, qu'on ne lui offre la possibilité de faire de son si délicieux rêve une réalité palpable.

Grognant, il se tourna dans son lit et attrapa fermement son oreiller quil serra contre lui, piètre compensation au brun de ses songes.

Il repensa à leur baiser. Si doux. Les lèvres d'Harry étaient douces. Et fruitées. Comme une fraise. Oui, c'était ça, un petit goût de fraise.

Drago s'humecta les lèvres.

Maintenant qu'il y avait goûté (même si c'était sous un prétexte fallacieux), il allait être difficile de côtoyer Harry sans en redemander . . . Ou au mieux, sans fixer continuellement les lèvres du brun de façon indécente.

Drago mordilla légèrement sa lèvre inférieure.

J'en veux encore ! hurlait à tout va son esprit.

Devenait-il fou ? Parce qu'il était étrange de vouloir absolument Harry dans son lit (et pas que là d'ailleurs), sachant qu'ils n'avaient cessés de se battre durant les six années précédentes. Et que penser des mots de Sirius, jetés au vent la veille au soir ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'Harry reconsidérait son orientation sexuelle ? Et qu'il avait parlé de Drago à son parrain en termes élogieux ?

Drago se tourna à nouveau dans son lit.

Si c'était ça, alors . . . Il aurait peut-être une chance avec Harry. Mais comment être sûr qu'Harry avait un faible pour la gent masculine ?

Drago ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Mais bien sûr ! Pour le savoir, il suffisait de le draguer !

Cette bonne (et intéressante) décision de prise, Drago s'assit dans son lit et jeta un oeil autour de lui. Il n'était pas le premier réveillé. A côté de lui, Blaise lisait un roman, le dos posé contre son oreiller.

- Bonjour, le salua ce dernier. Bien dormi ?

- Tout à fait, et toi ?

- Bien, bien.

Blaise allait se replonger dans son roman, quand Drago se décida à lui parler des évènements de la veille. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour tout lui résumer. A la fin de son récit, son ami affichait un air mi incrédule, mi amusé.

- Tu as . . . embrassé Harry ?

Drago afficha clairement un immense sourire.

Blaise éclata de rire.

- Bordel ! Et dire que j'ai loupé ça ! Comment ont réagi les autres ?

- Tu te doutes bien qu'ils n'ont pas sauté de joie. Par contre, Sirius a eu une remarque étrange au sujet d'Harry . . .

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Qu'après notre baiser, il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi Harry lui avait posé toutes ces questions le matin même.

Blaise fronça des sourcils . . . puis son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire hilare. Finalement, le métis éclata d'un rire monumental . . . qui réveilla les deux autres garçons, au vu des grognements indistincts qui s'échappaient des lits.

- Drago, chuchota précipitamment Blaise, il faut que je te dise qu'Harry ressent quelques . . . changements dans sa vie.

Regard d'incompréhension de Drago.

- Il se sent . . . légèrement attiré par . . . les mecs.

Blaise n'en dit pas plus car Harry sortait de ses couvertures . . . Et surtout parce que Drago avait la confirmation qu'il voulait. Harry avait viré sa cuti.

- B'jour, marmonna le Survivant en frottant ses yeux bouffis de sommeil.

- Bonjour Harry, fit Blaise d'une voix claironnante. Tu as fais de beaux rêves ?

Harry parut chercher dans sa mémoire ce à quoi il avait bien dû rêver, puis ses joues prirent une intéressante couleur rose.

- Euh . . . Oui, oui, éluda-t-il en évitant les regards de ses camarades de chambre. Il est quelle heure ?

- Huit heures et demie passé, répondit Drago en sortant de son lit. Ron s'est rendormi ?

De fait, le rouquin était pelotonné au fond de son lit, ronflant comme un bienheureux.

- Il faut le réveiller, dit Drago avec un immense sourire. Parce qu'il faut qu'il soit au courant de notre « pari ».

Drago avait prononcé cette dernière phrase avec un regard significatif pour Harry, dont les joues se colorèrent encore un peu plus.

- C'est moi qui le fais ! s'écria Blaise en sautant à bas de son lit, manquant de peu de se rétamer à l'arrivée.

Il s'approcha discrètement du lit de Ron et se pencha délicatement sur lui. Pendant ce temps, Drago se glissa derrière Harry qui regardait la scène d'un air intrigué, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Tu devrais reculer un peu, cela risque d'être violent.

Harry eut un sursaut formidable, puis suivit le conseil de Drago, faisant deux pas en arrière . . . pour atterrir directement dans les bras du blond, qu'il avait grands ouverts pour le réceptionner. Harry sembla décontenancé et gêné pendant quelques secondes, puis il s'écarta, se postant au côté de Drago, les joues bien rouges. Le Serpentard contint difficilement le sourire ravi qui menaçait de s'étendre sur ses lèvres, et reporta son attention sur son ami.

- _Sonorus_, murmura Blaise avec sa baguette contre sa gorge.

Drago afficha un sourire en coin, impatient de savourer ce qui n'allait pas tarder à . . .

- DEBOUT LA-DEDANS ! IL N'EST PLUS LE TEMPS DE FAIRE LA MARMOTTE, WEASLEY !

Ron se réveilla en sursaut, poussant un petit cri ridicule, ses cheveux roux emmêlés et l'air totalement hagard. Il s'assit précipitamment dans son lit, s'enroula dans ses draps, se retrouvant ainsi prisonnier des tissus, et s'étala lamentablement par terre en tentant de s'en défaire . . . pour le plus grand bonheur des trois autres garçons, morts de rire.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que. . . ? Cours de Potions ?

Le fou rire de Drago redoubla, et il sentit la main d'Harry se retenir vaillamment à son épaule pour ne pas s'écrouler à terre. Malheureusement pour le brun, son support était dans le même état que le sien, et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tous deux, étalés au sol.

- Bande de . . ., maugréa Ron, voyant qu'on lui avait fait une blague. Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre ! Et Blaise, tu subiras le pire !

Puis il se recoucha et passa sa couette par-dessus sa tête.

Drago se calma et dit :

- Attends Ron, c'est parce qu'il faut qu'on parle !

Drago tenta ensuite de s'asseoir, mais remarqua bien vite qu'un Harry Potter fermement accroché à lui et vaincu par un fou rire monumental rendait la tâche bien plus ardue. Profitant de la situation inespérée, Drago passa un bras autour des hanches de Harry et se releva en tenant fermement le Gryffondor contre lui, afin qu'il l'accompagne dans son mouvement.

- Et quelle est cette chose si importante dont vous voulez me parler qui nécessite un réveil aussi barbare ? demanda Ron en s'asseyant dans son lit, prêt à entendre leurs explications.

- Barbare ! Tout de suite les grands mots ! s'exclama Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit d'Harry. Ce n'était qu'un petit Sonorus de rien du tout.

- Pour toi peut-être, mais pas pour moi, renchérit Ron. Vous vouliez donc me parler de . . . ?

Le regard du roux se fixa alors sur la main de Drago, toujours fermement accroché à la taille d'Harry qui s'était enfin calmé et essuyait les vestiges de ses larmes de rire. Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent et il s'exclama en pointant du doigt le méfait :

- Dites-moi que ce n'est pas de _ça _dont vous voulez me parler !

Drago afficha un air calculateur et un sourire rusé.

- Oh que si, Weasley, c'est exactement de _ça_, dont on veut te parler.

Blaise éclata de rire en voyant la tête de déterré de Ron, et Harry sembla enfin comprendre dans quelle position il se trouvait. Il s'empressa d'instaurer une distance de sécurité entre le Serpentard et lui . . . Distance que Drago contourna en venant poser une main possessive sur l'épaule du brun.

- En fait, Ron, continua Drago avec un air amusé, Harry et moi nous nous sommes fait prendre par tous les occupants de cette maison, hier soir, en train de nous peloter gentiment dans les escaliers.

Blaise retint son fou rire, les yeux fixés sur le roux qui palissait à vue d'oeil . . . puis rougissait tout aussi vite, semblant sur le point de s'étouffer.

Un bruit de fou rire retenu jaillit du métis, alors qu'Harry s'empressait de remettre les pendules à l'heure.

Pas drôle, pensa Drago.

- En fait, Ron, ce n'est qu'une partie de la vérité, s'empressa de dire Harry. Si on s'est retrouvé dans cette . . . _position_, c'est parce qu'on espionnait ce qu'il se disait dans la cuisine, et que quand ta mère est descendue à cause du bruit fait par le tableau qui s'était réveillé, c'est la seule solution qui nous est apparu pour expliquer notre présence dans les escaliers à cette heure de la nuit.

Ron sembla respirer un peu mieux . . . mais leur jeta quand même un regard suspicieux.

- Peloter, c'est-à-dire ?

- Oh, c'était rien de bien grave, fit Drago avec un geste nonchalant de la main. On n'y a même pas mis la langue, c'est pour dire.

Ron émit un drôle de bruit.

Était-ce du dégoût ?

- Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que si on nous interroge sur ça tout à l'heure, il faut qu'on soit d'accord. On dira que c'était un pari que vous nous avez lancé.

- Un pari ? répéta Ron, semblant aller de mieux en mieux.

- Oui, répondit Harry. On dira que vous nous aviez mis au défi de nous peloter dans les escaliers pendant un quart d'heure.

- Et comme tout le monde sait, fit Blaise, les Serpentard et les Gryffondor relèvent toujours les défis. Ca marchera comme excuse. Mais ça ne serait pas plus simple de dire que vous êtes ensemble ? ajouta-t-il perfidement.

Drago et Blaise échangèrent un regard complice.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ! Harry n'est même pas gay ! s'écria Ron, occasionnant une forte rougeur sur les joues de son meilleur ami, assis à côté de lui sur son lit.

- En fait, Ron, fit Blaise, semblant s'amuser follement, il semblerait que ton ami soit en pleine découverte de lui-même. . . Et que son hétérosexualité soit remise en cause.

Harry rentra la tête dans les épaules.

- Merci Blaise, marmonna ce dernier, comme si je n'étais pas assez grand pour en parler moi-même.

- Tu es gay ?! s'exclama Ron, au bord de l'apoplexie.

- Bi, rectifia Harry. Une certaine attirance envers les hommes ne m'empêche pas de continuer à apprécier les femmes, marmonna-t-il, le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

- Drago, fit Ron d'une voix blanche, toi et moi sommes les seuls hommes entièrement hétéros dans cette pièce.

Drago se fit un plaisir de le démentir.

- En fait, Ron, tu découvriras bien vite que les femmes ne m'ont jamais attirées.

Harry se tourna, étonné, vers lui, Ron s'étouffa avec sa propre salive . . . Et Blaise s'écroula du rire qu'il contenait depuis quelques secondes de trop.

Cette journée commençait agréablement.

****

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La cuisine était vide, en dehors des quatre jeunes hommes. Tous les quatre se regardèrent, interloqués.

- Ne me dites pas qu'on est les premiers debout ?

- Il semblerait que si, Blaise, répondit Harry en commençant à inspecter les placards pour voir ce qu'ils pouvaient y trouver de potable à manger.

Les trois autres vinrent immédiatement l'aider.

Aucun d'entre eux ne s'était jamais levé avant Molly, ce qui faisait qu'ils navaient encore jamais eu besoin de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Trouver ce dont ils avaient besoin releva donc du parcours du combattant.

- Au fait, s'exclama soudainement Ron, qui est-ce que vous avez espionné dans la cuisine hier soir ?

Harry lança un regard à Drago qui lui fit signe de commencer. Alors, Harry rapporta à Ron ce qu'ils avaient vu et entendu.

- Millicent est bien de notre côté alors, fit Blaise après un temps de silence passé à faire chauffer les cafés des quatre garçons.

- Il y a de fortes chances, mais on a tout de même perdu notre meilleur espion, fit Drago. Severus était assez proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout comme Florelia. Enfin, Alyssa.

- Tu peux dire Florelia.

Harry sursauta, avant de tourner son regard vers la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains qui se dirigeait vers le plan de travail pour préparer sa collation.

- On ne t'a jamais appris à t'annoncer ? siffla Drago, les yeux plissés.

Harry était entièrement d'accord avec lui. Il avait failli faire une attaque !

- Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si vous êtes particulièrement inattentifs à ce qui vous entoure. Et il faudra remédier à ça, parce que ça vous ne sauvera pas la vie dans un combat, bien au contraire.

Alyssa leur fit face pour venir s'installer à table. Puis elle leva un regard amusé sur Harry et Drago qui déjeunaient côté à côte.

- Vous nous avez offert un sacré spectacle hier soir, dit-elle.

Ces quelques mots ravivèrent le souvenir ardent du baiser à Harry, puis occasionna un rougissement attendu à son grand désarroi. Il faudrait qu'il pense à contrôler cette partie de lui, tout de même.

- Mais je dois avouer que tout comme pour Severus, je n'ai pas été dupe. J'espère que ce que vous avez entendu vous a plu ?

Harry se retint judicieusement d'approuver d'un signe de tête. Il n'était pas sûr que la jeune femme apprécie.

- Par contre, je ne comprends pas . . . Comment en êtes-vous venus à vous embrasser ?

Harry contempla l'air franchement intéressé d'Alyssa. Elle n'avait pas l'air plus choquée que ça.

- Il nous fallait une raison de nous trouver là. C'est ce qui s'est imposé à mon esprit, répondit Drago.

Alyssa leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant un truc du genre « obsédé », qui fit naître un sourire ravi sur les lèvres de Drago.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit alors sur Sirius, suivit d'Hermione et de Mr Weasley, qui tenait la Gazette du Sorcier à la main.

- Tiens, bonjour tout le monde ! Vous êtes bien matinaux, aujourd'hui.

Les adolescents répondirent avec plus ou moins de motivation au salut de Mr Weasley.

- Alyssa, je pense que tu seras intéressée par la une de la Gazette, ajouta-t-il en tendant le journal à la jeune femme avec un petit sourire.

Cette dernière s'en empara avidement et s'empressa de parcourir rapidement des yeux l'article qui s'étalait en première page.

Harry se demanda de quoi est-ce que cet article pouvait bien traiter pour intéresser Alyssa à ce point. Il savait déjà que ce n'était pas une mauvaise nouvelle, car autrement, elle n'aurait pas arboré ce petit sourire en coin.

Sirius se glissa derrière elle, et jeta un coup d'oeil sur le journal l'air de rien. Avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux ébahis.

- Mais c'est toi qui fait la Une ! s'exclama-t-il.

Alyssa éclata de rire.

- Bien sûr, c'est l'article que j'ai demandé à Scrimgeour ! Celui qui annonce à toute la population sorcière du pays qui était Florelia Carrow, et quel est son lien avec Alyssa Grytalié.

Harry en fit tomber sa mâchoire.

Cette histoire était en première page de la Gazette ?!

- Ils racontent comment j'ai découvert qui j'étais réellement, marmonna-t-elle en parcourant rapidement l'article, ce qu'il s'est passé, mon enlèvement, mes liens avec la famille Potter, et . . . Oh tiens ! Ils rapportent aussi que je suis la marraine d'Harry !

Le brun s'étouffa avec son café, attirant l'attention sur lui.

- Hey, ça va ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Drago, en passant une main câline dans son dos.

Harry récupéra une respiration un tant soi peu normale et . . .

- Et vous comptiez me l'annoncer quand ça, au juste ?! s'écria-t-il.

Il était furieux qu'on lui ait caché une information aussi primordiale. Nom d'un chaudron, on parlait tout de même de sa _marraine _! C'était un statut égal à celui de Sirius, ce qui n'était pas rien, quand même !

- Oh, je suis désolée, Harry, je pensais que tu le savais, fit Alyssa avec un air réellement navré.

Puis, elle fusilla Sirius du regard.

- T'aurais pas oublié de lui dire quelque chose par hasard ? siffla-t-elle.

Harry avala sa salive.

Il n'allait tout de même pas être à l'origine d'une nouvelle dispute entre eux ?

- Et quand aurais-tu voulu que je le fasse ? répondit Sirius de la même manière. Pendant que j'étais en prison ou en cavale ?

- Tu as passé près d'un an dans cette maison, Sirius, tu avais tout le temps de le faire !

- Je n'avais pas encore la force de parler de toi à qui que ce soit ! Même avec Remus ce n'était pas la peine, alors _Harry _!

- Et pendant les deux mois qui viennent de passer ? Ca ne t'a pas effleuré l'esprit qu'Harry aurait aimé apprendre qu'il avait une marraine ?

- Il avait déjà un parrain, riposta Sirius, les bras croisés en la fusillant du regard. Lui parler d'une marraine décédée ne lui aurait rien apporté.

- Euh . . . essaya d'intervenir Harry. Vous savez ce n'est pas si grave . . .

- Dites, vous ne voudriez pas baisser d'un ton ? J'en ai déjà assez entendu hier soir, sans avoir envie de remettre le couvert ce matin. Merci pour nos pauvres oreilles.

L'intervention de Lupin qui venait d'arriver réussit à séparer les adversaires. Tout le monde retourna à son petit-déjeuner, jusqu'à ce que . . .

- Drago, fit Harry d'une voix que son interlocuteur fut le seul à entendre, je pense que tu peux enlever ta main de mon dos.

Le blond lui offrit un sourire effronté . . . et récupéra sa main.

Harry souffla silencieusement, soulagé. Et eut un long frisson. Il faisait subitement plus froid.

Mais c'était peut-être dû au courant d'air créé par la porte de la cuisine qui venait de s'ouvrir sur Rogue.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'oeil désintéressé à son entrée, puis revint à son petit-déjeuner . . . avant de remarquer qu'Alyssa regardait l'ancien espion d'un air mi-ébahi, mi-amusé.

Pourquoi donc un tel regard ? Il n'avait rien de changé pourtant.

- Severus, souffla Alyssa d'un air interloqué. Vous n'avez . . . Quand même pas . . . Vous deux ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, à l'instar des autres. Puis Sirius et Lupin regardèrent le sombre homme d'un peu plus près . . . Homme qui semblait un peu gêné, au vu de ses joues légèrement rouges. Merlin tout puissant, l'homme savait rougir !

Sirius ouvrit alors de grands yeux ébahis et . . . horrifiés ?!

- Il s'est envoyé en l'air ! s'écria-t-il avec beaucoup de discrétion.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

Qui ? Rogue ? Mais . . . Avec qui ?

- Je crois que je vais vomir, marmonna Ron, le visage crayonneux.

Alyssa éclata soudainement de rire, au plus grand étonnement des autres.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend ? siffla rageusement Rogue. A moins que ce soit de savoir que oui, j'ai bel et bien une vie sexuelle qui te met dans cet état ?

Harry ferma douloureusement les yeux.

Il ne voulait pas _du tout _imaginer une telle scène. Rogue au lit avec une femme . . . Beurk !

- Disons simplement, fit Alyssa ente deux hoquets de rire, qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne dans cette maison avec qui tu aies pu partager une nuit de débauche.

Bien malgré lui, Harry tenta de savoir qui aurait pu être . . .

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS ! hurla soudain Drago, provoquant un autre éclat de rire chez Alyssa qui en glissa de sa chaise.

- Drago, fit calmement Rogue, sous les regards tantôt éberlués, tantôt amusés de l'assistance, ce que ta mère fait dans l'intimité de sa chambre ne te concerne pas.

- Ca je m'en fiche royalement ! s'exclama Drago, s'attirant le regard étonné d'Harry. Ma mère peut bien coucher avec qui elle veut, je n'en ai rien à faire, mais pitié, n'en parlez pas au _petit-déjeuner _!

Cette fois-ci, Harry suivit Alyssa dans son fou rire, accompagné de Blaise.

- J'avoue que Drago n'a pas tout à fait tort, fit la voix de Mr Weasley, il y a tout de même des sujets plus appropriés au premier repas de la journée.

Drago se rassit sur sa chaise, et glissa un regard vers Harry qui venait de se calmer.

- Je te ferais payer le fait de t'être moqué de moi, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille avec un drôle de sourire.

- Je ne me moquais pas ! se défendit immédiatement le brun. Je riais juste à ta blague.

- Il n'y avait aucune blague, Harry.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Mince, il avait pensé s'en sortir comme ça.

- Et . . . Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?

Drago lui fit un sourire resplendissant.

- Des choses, dit-il de manière évasive. Au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins.

Harry déglutit.

Malgré leur amitié, Drago restait un Serpentard. Valait mieux se méfier.

- Harry ?

Il se tourna vers Alyssa à l'interpellation de son nom, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle lui voulait.

- Si tu as du temps devant toi, j'aimerais que l'on reprenne les cours d'occlumencie, dit-elle.

Une sorte de ricanement mauvais jaillit de l'autre bout de la table.

- Severus, fit sèchement la jeune femme, ce n'est pas parce que tu as été incompétent à le lui apprendre qu'il en va de même pour tout le monde.

Harry eut un sourire ravi.

Il l'adorait sa petite marraine !

* * *

_Voilà, chapitre terminé. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu :) ? _

_Bon, maintenant, mauvaise nouvelle : je pars en vacances alors vous n'aurez pas de chapitre mercredi prochain. Je vous dis donc au 3 septembre, nous nous reverrons ce mercredi-là. :)_

_En attendant, passez de bonnes fins de vacances ( pour ceux encore scolarisé ;-) )_

_Bisous ! :x_


	37. Où l'on créé un Patronus

__

Bonjour tout le monde !

_Retour de vacances (pour moi toujours) et rentrée des classes (surtout pour vous :p). Ca va, pas trop dur ? _

_Bon, on est pas là pour ça, vous en aurez assez avec vos parents, alors je vous laisse lire ce chapitre que, j'en suis sûre, vous avez hâte de lire. :)_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 37 : Où l'on créé un Patronus**

Harry étira ses membres endoloris et étouffa un bâillement derrière sa main. En face de lui, Alyssa frottait son front.

- C'est bien, tu t'améliores, dit-elle. J'en connais un que ça va mettre en rogne.

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'oeil complice à l'adresse de Harry, et le jeune homme sourit.

La réaction de Rogue le matin même allait lui revenir en pleine face !

- Est-ce que tu fais toujours des rêves à propos du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? lui demanda-t-elle ensuite alors qu'ils s'installaient tout deux dans le canapé du salon du premier étage, la pièce où ils venaient de passer trois heures à s'entraîner à l'occlumencie.

- Non, répondit Harry le plus sincèrement du monde.

En fait, ses rêves étaient bien différents à présent, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Et Voldemort mourrait certainement d'un arrêt cardiaque s'il venait à les découvrir.

- C'est bien. Même si d'un certain côté, c'était tout de même assez pratique. Mais au moins à présent tu peux dormir sans craindre d'avoir à assister un meurtre ou des tortures.

La jeune femme s'étira langoureusement, en gémissant :

- J'ai mal au dos !

Harry sourit en la détaillant plus.

Malgré la reprise de sa réelle identité, Alyssa avait gardé en elle une part du caractère de Florelia. Déjà, elle disait le Seigneur des Ténèbres quand elle parlait de son père, ce qui n'était sûrement jamais arrivé du temps où ses parents étaient en vie. Puis, elle portait des vêtements moldus, que Harry savait être à la mode pour les avoir déjà vu dans les magasines mondains de sa tante. Par exemple, aujourd'hui, elle portait un jean bleu clair par-dessus lequel elle avait passé un tee-shirt blanc où il était écrit sur le devant «　Fuis-moi, je te suis　» et derrière «　suis-moi, je te fuis　». Quand elle s'étirait comme elle le faisait présentement, son tee-shirt se relevait légèrement, dévoilant un ventre bronzé et plat. Et enfin, elle avait des sautes d'humeurs étranges. Surtout en présence de Sirius quand il y repensait.

- Alyssa ?

- Tu peux m'appeler Aly, dit-elle. Ta mère me surnommait comme ça au collège.

Harry tenta d'éradiquer le sourire stupide qui s'étalait sur ses lèvres. En vain.

- Ok. Aly, je me demandais . . . Ça a toujours été comme ça avec Sirius ?

Elle le regarda, étonnée, avachie dans le canapé, les mains au dessus de sa tête.

- Comme ça comment ?

- Eh bien, vous vous disputez pour rien. Sur des bricoles.

Alyssa soupira et se réinstalla confortablement.

- Non. C'est tout récent, parce qu'aucun de nous deux ne sait comment se comporter envers l'autre. Moi, j'ignore à quel point Sirius m'en veut de mes mensonges, et surtout, s'il me pardonnera un jour. Alors pour me défendre, j'attaque. Tu dois connaître ça, non ?

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Effectivement, il connaissait ce moyen de défense. Lui-même l'utilisait parfois.

- Tu l'aimes encore ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

La jeune femme parut choquée. Puis un doux sourire s'étira lentement sur ses lèvres.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle. Et même si je ne le voulais pas, ce serait toujours le cas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis Néphilim, déclara-t-elle, comme si ce fait expliquait tout. Les gens de ma race n'aiment qu'une seule fois dans leur vie, Harry, ils n'auront qu'un seul être aimé dans toute leur existence. Et le mien, je l'ai déjà trouvé, et je me suis unie à lui. Mon coeur lui appartient. Pour toujours. A lui de faire ce quil en veut, à présent.

Des tonnes de questions bouillonnait dans la tête de Harry suite ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais l'étincelle de douleur et de tristesse qu'il voyait briller dans les yeux de sa marraine l'empêcha de les poser. Elle n'était apparemment pas prête à en parler.

Il préféra alors lui poser une question à propos de laquelle il s'interrogeait depuis longtemps, sans se l'avouer vraiment. Quelque chose qu'il avait déjà pensé demander à Florelia.

- Aly, tu te souviens quand tu m'as dit dans la Chambre des Secrets que tu n'avais jamais aimé lancer les Doloris, mais que tu y avais été obligé.

Elle lui lança un regard en coin, quand il s'arrêta.

- Oui, continue, l'encouragea-t-elle.

- Eh bien, hésita-t-il, est-ce que tu as souvent . . . accompli des missions pour Voldemort ?

Elle eut un léger sourire en coin, la tristesse se lisant parfaitement dans son regard.

- Souvent non, mais quelques fois, oui. Tu te souviens du pont de Brockdale ? Et des ravages dans le Sud-ouest ? Les autorités moldus avaient parlé d'un ouragan.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Il se souvenait qu'avant son entrée en sixième année, Brockdale avait été détruit par Voldemort parce que Fudge avait refusé de le laisser passer. Et dans le Sud-ouest, c'était les Mangemorts et les géants qui avaient tout ravagé, et non pas un ouragan comme le pensaient les moldus.

- J'étais là ces deux fois, avoua-t-elle, provoquant des frissons désagréables chez Harry quand il tenta d'imaginer ce que cela avait donné, en vain. C'était les deux seules fois où il m'avait demandé de participer, et j'ai très bien joué mon rôle. Mais j'apprécie de ne plus avoir à le faire.

Harry ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec elle. Pour quelqu'un qui haïssait Voldemort, il devait être particulièrement difficile de faire semblant d'approuver ses faits et gestes. Lui-même doutait de pouvoir le faire.

- Tu as . . . tué des gens ? demanda-t-il difficilement.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Et je me suis juré de tuer autant de Mangemorts que j'aurais tué de moldus. Heureusement que le nombre n'atteint pas la dizaine.

Harry sentit son coeur s'emballer.

Il savait qu'il aurait un meurtre à commettre, mais il espérait que ce soit le seul. Devoir déjà tuer une seule personne lui semblait au dessus de ses forces, alors plus . . .

- Harry, fit Alyssa, d'une voix peu assurée, il va falloir que tu apprennes à lancer le Sortilège de la Mort.

Le jeune homme se raidit.

- Quoi ?

Elle ferma douloureusement les yeux, refusant de croiser son regard alors qu'il se tournait vers elle.

- Il faudra que tu l'essayes au moins une fois avant de te retrouver face à lui quand nous aurons détruit ses Horcruxes. Il faut que l'on sache si tu peux le faire. Il ne faudrait pas que tu te retrouves dépourvu face à lui, car alors . . . Il ne te laissera pas le temps de trouver une autre solution.

En d'autres termes, il mourrait.

- Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, le rassura-t-elle. Mais une fois que nous aurons détruit le dernier Horcruxe, il faudra agir. D'ici là, tu as le temps de t'y préparer psychologiquement.

Harry ne répondit pas. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers ce moment, cet ultime instant durant lequel il devrait tuer - ou être tué. Et cela le rendait nerveux, au-delà du possible. Il ne souhaitait même pas y penser de toute façon.

Le bruit de quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte le tira de ses pensées.

- Entrez, intima Alyssa dune voix forte, tout aussi étonnée que lui de s'apercevoir qu'une personne se donnait la peine de les avertir de son envie d'entrer dans la pièce.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa passer deux personnes . . . qui firent sourciller Harry. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir les jumeaux Weasley débarquer !

- Salut Harry ! firent Georges et Fred d'une même voix.

Puis leurs regards se tournèrent vers Alyssa.

- Et bonjour à toi aussi . . . On doit t'appeler Florelia ou Alyssa ? demanda l'un des jumeaux.

La jeune femme sourit, amusée.

- Ce sera Alyssa, fit-elle.

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête, avant d'échanger un regard de connivence. Harry haussa les sourcils, surpris. Qu'avaient donc en tête ces deux là ?

Les deux jeunes hommes se rapprochèrent alors d'eux, et s'installèrent de part et d'autre d'Alyssa, sous le regard étonné de Harry et interrogateur de la jeune femme.

- On te trouvait déjà bien mignonne quand tu avais les traits de Florelia . . . , commença celui qu'Harry pensait être Fred.

- . . . mais tu es carrément canon, maintenant ! termina Georges.

Alyssa rougit.

- Ah ? Et bien, merci du compliment.

- Mais de rien, fit Fred avec un grand sourire. En fait, on est venu parce que nous avons été fortement intéressés par l'histoire relatée dans la Gazette, et nous voulions voir si la photo correspondait à l'originale.

- Et c'est avec un très grand plaisir que nous constatons que l'originale est bien mieux !

Harry eut soudain un très gros doute.

Ils n'étaient tout de même pas en train de . . . ?

- Autrement, nous aimerions savoir, es-tu libre de sortir de cette maison quand tu veux ? demanda Georges.

Alyssa parut étonnée au premier abord, puis finalement répondit :

- Oui, bien sûr que oui. Pourquoi ne serais-je pas libre ? Je fais partie de l'Ordre après tout, même si ce n'était pas précisé dans l'article.

- Bien, alors peut-être accepterais-tu de nous accompagner pour aller faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

Alyssa eut un sourire grand comme le monde et sauta à bas du canapé.

- Avec grand plaisir ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il y a trop longtemps que je ne suis pas sortie pour me promener. Je vous rejoins dans dix minutes dans le hall d'entrée.

Elle sortit en coup de vent, adressant un signe de la main à Harry qui le lui rendit. Jetant un oeil sur le côté, il remarqua ensuite que les jumeaux échangeaient un sourire.

Il comprit que ses doutes étaient fondés.

Les jumeaux étaient bel et bien en train de la draguer !

****

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Fermant les yeux, Drago se concentra sur un autre souvenir, un plus heureux cette fois-ci.

Il repensa à l'instant où il avait revu sa mère au mois d'Août, quand Severus et Alyssa l'avaient ramenée.

- _Spero patronum _! incanta-t-il avec force.

Rouvrant les yeux, il découvrit que seule une brume argentée sortait de sa baguette. Il grogna et, de dépit, jeta sa baguette sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

- Ne te prends pas la tête comme ça, fit Blaise, ça va venir.

Drago le fusilla du regard.

C'était facile pour lui, il y arrivait parfaitement ! Et ce, depuis des jours ! Tandis que lui, Drago, n'arrivait qu'à former une espèce de brume légère, à peine compacte.

- Tu ne penses pas à un souvenir assez heureux, dit Harry.

- T'es bien gentil, mon petit griffy, siffla Drago, mais on n'a pas tous reçu une tonne d'amour à la naissance.

Harry pinça les lèvres furieux.

Ils étaient tous réunis dans le salon, pour aider Drago à créer un Patronus. Il était le seul de l'A.D. à ne pas y parvenir, ce qui freinait considérablement les cours de Harry. Il s'était donc donné comme objectif d'y arriver pendant les vacances de Noël. Sauf qu'il ne restait plus que deux jours et qu'ensuite l'école reprendrait, sans qu'il n'ait réussi à atteindre son objectif !

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec l'amour, Dray, dit Blaise, dans un souci de ne pas faire éclater une dispute entre les deux anciens ennemis. Par exemple, moi, je pense à Poudlard pour y arriver. Et je n'en suis pas amoureux !

Drago secoua la tête, expirant impatiemment.

Un souvenir heureux, il lui fallait un foutu souvenir heureux.

- Ne va pas au plus évident, lui conseilla Hermione, depuis derrière son bouquin, duquel elle ne leva même pas les yeux pour parler. Ferme les yeux, vide ton esprit, et laisse monter à la surface. Il viendra de lui-même.

Sceptique, malgré les mouvement de tête affirmatifs des trois garçons, Drago ferma les yeux et fit ce qu'elle lui avait conseillé. Il ferma les yeux, et fit le vide dans sa tête. Il laissa une sorte de brouillard cotonneux et apaisant flotter sur ses pensées, les empêchant de parasiter son attention. Il se sentait bien, sans attaches, seulement lui dans une sorte de grand blanc.

Puis la sensation de deux lèvres caressant timidement les siennes, d'un corps se serrant contre lui de façon hésitante, de doigts s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux, la vue d'une paire de prunelles émeraudes, de cheveux bruns en bataille . . .

- _Spero Patronum ! _hurla-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

La brume apparut à nouveau au bout de sa baguette, puis commença à prendre forme. En quelques secondes, une forme animale imposante emplit l'espace du salon.

Drago en laissa tomber sa mâchoire.

Ce n'était quand même pas _ça_, son Patronus ?!

Puis Ron éclata de rire, alors que Blaise, Hermione et Harry regardaient éberlués, le magnifique lion argenté venir se frotter contre les jambes de son créateur.

- Un . . . Un lion ? bégaya Drago, décontenancé par la sensation des longs poils contre son jean.

- Drago Malefoy est un Gryffondor refoulé ! s'exclama Ron, les larmes aux yeux, alors qu'il tentait de ne pas s'écrouler de rire sur le tapis miteux de la pièce.

- Ron, s'il te plait, le réprimanda Hermione. Drago à quoi as-tu pensé ? La forme a un lien avec la chose à laquelle on pense.

Drago ne répondit pas.

S'il avouait que son souvenir heureux était le baiser échangé avec Harry, il n'aurait pas fini d'en entendre parler ! Et puis, pourquoi était cela son souvenir heureux ? Une simple attirance envers le Survivant arrivait-il à donner _ça _? Ou son Patronus détenait-il un sens caché ?

- Par exemple, moi, l'encouragea Hermione à se confier, mon souvenir heureux est un après-midi que j'ai passé avec mes parents, pendant lequel j'ai caressé une loutre. C'est pour ça que cet animal est devenu mon Patronus.

- Quand à moi, dit Harry, je pense à mes parents, c'est pour ça que mon Patronus prend la forme de l'Animagus de mon père.

- Et moi, fit Blaise, comme je pense à la Maison Serpentard, mon Patronus est un serpent.

- Tu pensais à la maison Gryffondor ? railla Ron, calmé. Tu pensais que tu aurais bien aimé y être ?

- En aucune sorte, _Ronny_, fit Drago, reprenant le surnom de Molly pour se moquer du jeune homme qui rougit. Je pensais seulement à . . .

Il hésita deux secondes, croisa le regard curieux d'Harry, et choisit de cacher quel était son souvenir.

- . . . À Alyssa. Et comme elle est de Gryffondor, c'est sans doute de là que vient le lion.

Blaise lui lança un regard qui disait clairement « c'est ça, prends moi pour un débile ! », mais ne dit rien, tandis que le Trio lui lança un regard suspicieux, mais n'ajouta rien. Après tout, c'était son droit de vouloir garder ça secret.

Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce, interrompant leur discussion.

- Hey, Molly m'envoie vous dire qu'il est l'heure de dîner . . . Oh, sympa le Patronus, Drago ! Je suis sûr que t'as pensé à Harry, hein !

Sirius ponctua sa dernière phrase d'un clin d'oeil, puis ajouta :

- Allez, tout le monde à table ou Weasley mère va se transformer en dragon !

Il referma la porte derrière lui, laissant les occupants de la pièce dans une situation . . . gênante.

- Je n'ai pas pensé à Harry ! mentit effrontément Drago. Et d'abord, je ne vois même pas quel genre de souvenirs heureux on pourrait avoir ensemble !

Puis il fit disparaître son Patronus et se rua sur la porte du salon pour quitter l'atmosphère étouffante de la pièce, les joues rouges.

Drago espérait que personne n'avait remarqué sa gêne, en particulier Harry . . . Ou même Blaise ! Connaissant son ami, s'il avait remarqué quoi que ce soit, il en aurait pour dix ans ! Déjà qu'il en bavait assez à cause de ses rêves douteux. Heureusement d'ailleurs que pour l'instant, personne ne lui avait fait la remarque dans la chambre . . . A moins qu'il ne soit plus discret que dans le dortoir des Serpentard.

Il pénétra dans la cuisine, et s'installa à côté de Sirius.

- Je ne pensais pas à Harry ! lui dit-il en s'asseyant. Et merci d'avoir occasionné une telle atmosphère de gêne dans le salon.

Sirius rigola.

- Désolé mon petit Drago, mais moi, contrairement aux autres, je ne goberais pas l'histoire du pari. Vous m'aviez l'air bien trop entreprenants dans les escaliers pour que ce soit autre chose qu'un réel désir de votre part à tout deux.

Drago se renfrogna.

Sirius n'avait qu'à moitié raison. Pour lui, il était sûr et certain qu'il aurait bien continué à embrasser Harry . . . Mais l'inverse n'était pas aussi sûr. Qui savait ce que le brun ressentait exactement au fond de lui ?

La cuisine accueillit alors le reste de la troupe, qui vint s'installer près de Sirius et Drago. Avec eux, étaient présent Lupin, Severus, Narcissa, Molly, Mr Weasley, Tonks et Ginny. Seulement il restait encore trois places de libres . . .

- On attend quelqu'un ? demanda justement Blaise.

- Oui, répondit Molly en servant tout le monde d'un gratin dauphinois. Alyssa et les jumeaux ne devraient plus tarder à rentrer maintenant.

Drago fronça des sourcils.

C'était la troisième fois que ces trois-là se retrouvaient dehors. Mais à quoi pouvaient-ils bien passer leur temps ? Et pourquoi donc la jeune femme ne restait-elle pas avec eux, plutôt que d'aller gambader il ne savait où avec les deux autres zigotos ?

Il laissa de côté ses questions, et s'attela à faire honneur au gratin de Molly.

- C'est nous ! entendit-on soudain hurler du côté de la porte de la cuisine.

Drago se tourna vers les jumeaux Weasley qui venaient de faire leur entrée fracassante, sous les rires d'Alyssa qui les suivait de très près. Tout trois avaient les bras chargés de paquets divers et variés.

- Hey ! s'indigna Fred (ou Georges, allez savoir !), ils ont commencé à manger sans nous !

- Je suis blessé dans le fond de mon petit coeur, renchérit Georges (ou Fred !) en essuyant une larme imaginaire au coin de son oeil gauche.

- Arrêtez vos conneries tout les deux, rigola Alyssa en passant derrière eux pour leur donner une tape sur le derrière du crâne.

Il poussèrent tout deux une exclamation indigné qu'elle ignora, puis Alyssa posa ses paquets avant d'enlever sa cape et son écharpe.

- Désolée pour le retard Molly, mais j'ai été stoppée par d'anciennes connaissances. La nouvelle de ma « résurrection » m'a attirée une certaine notoriété, dit-elle en grimaçant avant de s'installer à table avec les jumeaux.

- Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura la femme. Vous vous êtes bien amusés ?

Drago stoppa là l'écoute de la conversation. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'elle avait fait de _si bien _en compagnie des copies conformes.

A côté de lui, Drago pouvait voir que Sirius était plus que renfrogné et qu'il fusillait Alyssa et les jumeaux du regard. Harry semblait gêné par il ne savait quoi, et Hermione paraissait en colère. Pour qui, pourquoi, mystère.

- Tiens, on a reçu du courrier, s'exclama soudain Lupin en voyant une chouette se diriger vers la fenêtre ouverte de la cuisine.

Le volatile entra dans la pièce et vint docilement se poser devant Severus.

Drago sourcilla.

Qui pouvait bien écrire à son parrain ?

Tout le monde se tourna, intrigué, vers l'homme qui récupérait son courrier, l'air impassible. La chouette repartit sans plus de cérémonie.

- N'était-ce pas la chouette de Minerva ? s'étonna Tonks.

- Si, c'était bien elle, répondit Lupin alors que Severus parcourait la missive, les yeux s'agrandissant d'étonnement non contenu.

Drago voyait les lèvres de Severus bouger au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, mais ne sachant lire sur les lèvres, il ne pouvait que faire comme les autres, et attendre que l'ancien espion assouvisse leur curiosité. Enfin il reposa la lettre, et Mr Weasley le pressa de leur faire part de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

- Minerva me propose le poste de professeur de Potions.

Un silence éloquent suivit son annonce.

- Détrompez-moi si je me trompe, mais, on a pas déjà un ? intervint Blaise. Ou alors, j'ai assisté à des cours imaginaires ?

Il s'attira le regard meurtrier de Severus.

- Horace Slughorn a été assassiné, leur apprit soudainement Narcissa.

Les réactions des adolescents ne se firent pas attendre, Drago en premier, indignés qu'ils étaient de ne pas avoir été avertis plus tôt.

- Et depuis quand vous le savez ? demanda Harry, furieux.

- Ce matin, répondit Lupin. Slughorn a été assassiné hier à Pré-au-Lard alors qu'il achetait de nouveaux ingrédients pour ses cours.

- Cela n'explique pas pourquoi Minerva a proposé le poste vacant à Severus ! s'exclama Narcissa. Je le vois mal débarquer à Poudlard, la bouche en coeur.

Drago tourna la tête, ne voulant pas laisser le soin à son parrain de voir son fou rire qui pointait. Severus, la bouche en coeur. Drago voulait bien donner tout ce qu'il avait pour voir ça !

- C'est vrai. Difficile pour l'assassin de Dumbledore d'enseigner aux élèves ! renchérit Tonks. Elle ne dit rien de plus ?

- Non, répondit laconiquement Severus.

- C'est à moi de le faire, dit soudain Alyssa.

- Quoi ? Les cours de potions ? demanda Ron, semblant perdu.

Drago trouva le roux particulièrement stupide à cet instant.

- Mais non ! s'exaspéra la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel, Minerva compte sur moi pour faire en sorte que Severus soit blanchi avant la rentrée.

- Et comment comptes-tu y faire ? l'interrogea Sirius, sceptique.

- Comme je l'avais fait pour Drago, répondit-elle l'air de rien, en recommençant à piocher dans son assiette. J'irais voir le Ministre de la Magie.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

C'est sûr que quand on avait les relations adéquates . . .

- J'irais demain à son bureau, et j'emmènerais avec moi la lettre d'Albus. Ce sera une preuve irréfutable. Et puis, nous n'avons plus à craindre que qui que ce soit sache dans quel camp il est, vu qu'à présent Voldemort sait qu'il est un espion pour l'Ordre.

- Était, rectifia Severus, je ne peux plus vraiment espionner à présent.

- Effectivement. Alors, prêt ou pas à réendosser le rôle de professeur ?

Severus posa son regard sur le Trio et un sourire sadique s'étala sur ses lèvres.

- Oh que oui, susurra-t-il dangereusement.

- Je sens que je n'ai pas fini d'en baver, murmurèrent Sirius et Harry d'une même voix.

Drago combattit le sourire qui menaçait de s'étaler sur ses lèvres.

* * *

_Meuh non, meuh non, qu'est-ce qui leur fait dire qu'ils vont souffrir ? XD _

_Mouhahahaha le retour du terrible maître des cachots ! Qui est-ce qui a hâte de voir ça ? Et la petite Néphilim qui se fait draguer par les jumeaux . . . Sirius restera-t-il de marbre ? _

_Réponse . . . plus tard. XD_

_Eh ouais, ça ne sera pas pour le prochain chapitre, mais je vous dis tout de même à mercredi ! _

_Bisous ! :x_


	38. Où l'on voyage en train

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Je sais que certains d'entre vous ont hâte de voir le maître des potions en pleine possession de ses capacités, mais nous n'en aurons qu'un bref aperçu aujourd'hui. Nous le verrons beaucoup plus en profondeur au prochain chapitre ! ;-)_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 38 : Où l'on voyage en train.**

Le brouhaha caractéristique d'un groupe de personnes pressées envahissait le square Grimmaurd. A chaque étage on pouvait entendre les gens s'interpeller, rechercher tel ou tel objet. Seul quelques rares individus étaient sagement assis, ou s'occupaient à quelque activité calme.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Harry, puisqu'il devait finir de boucler sa valise. Avant le retour de Molly.

- Blaise, rend -moi ma cape ! entendit-on hurler Ginny dans le couloir.

Cela fut immédiatement suivi d'un énorme éclat de rire, puis d'un bruit de cavalcade dans l'escalier.

- BLAISE ! Reviens ici ! Tout de suite !

Le cri et les bruits de course passèrent devant la porte de la chambre des garçons.

Harry, un tee-shirt à la main, sourit en imaginant une Ginny en furie courant derrière un Blaise hilare, pour récupérer sa cape. Puis il glissa un oeil vers Ron, qui s'occupait lui aussi de terminer ses bagages, les lèvres serrées.

Blaise et Ginny sortaient ensemble à présent.

Et Harry en rigolait encore.

Blaise avait fait part de son désir de « courtiser » Ginny aux jumeaux et à Charlie, qui se trouvaient au square ce jour-là. Comme avec Ron avant les vacances, ils étaient tous restés stoïques, le jaugeant du regard. Malheureusement pour eux, Ginny se trouvait non loin de là quand Blaise avait commencé à leur parler, et quand elle eut comprit de quoi il retournait, elle était entré dans la salle comme une furie et avait hurlé sur ses frères. Harry qui ne se trouvait pas très loin de la pièce à ce moment-là, avait pu espionner la conversation.

Et trois jours après, il en riait encore quand il y repensait.

Les jumeaux et Charlie eux, rigolaient moins. Ils avaient trop mal aux fesses pour ça.

- Harry, pourquoi tu rigoles tout seul ? demanda Ron en regardant son meilleur ami d'un oeil suspicieux.

- Oh pour rien, éluda le jeune homme sans se départir de son sourire amusé.

Une heure plus tard, les valises étaient bouclées, et tous ceux qui retournaient à Poudlard ou qui accompagnaient les voyageurs étaient regroupés dans le hall, où ils pouvaient à présent parler comme ils voulaient.

Cela faisait encore bizarre à Harry de ne pas être obligé de chuchoter, et le mur lui semblait bien vide sans la mère Black. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre non plus !

- Tout le monde est là ? demanda Molly en vérifiant elle-même que tous les adolescents étaient présents, en les comptant un par un, telle une maîtresse d'école.

- C'est bon, Molly, ils sont tous là, dit Mr Weasley. On va y aller par petits groupes, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des autres. Il ne faudrait pas que l'on attire trop l'attention.

Il donna ensuite les groupes, et Harry ne s'étonna pas d'être dans le premier, en compagnie d'Hermione, de Lupin et du professeur Malefoy.

Ils quittèrent le square silencieusement, transplanèrent jusqu'à la zone réservé à cet effet sur le quai 9 ¾ , et se mirent immédiatement à la recherche d'un compartiment de libre.

Alors qu'ils longeaient le train, Harry remarqua les regards fixés sur Hermione et lui, et les chuchotements qui suivaient leur passage devant les élèves. Il remerciait Merlin de ne pas être dans le groupe d'Alyssa ou de Rogue. Cela aurait attiré encore plus l'attention.

Comment allaient réagir les élèves ? Alyssa allait certainement attirer les regards et serait le centre des conversations qui l'entouraient, mais pour Rogue ? Pas qu'Harry s'en fasse pour lui, il ne l'aimait pas assez pour ça, mais il savait que Drago et Alyssa appréciaient profondément l'homme. Et que les autres élèves savaient tous que leur ancien professeur de Potions était le meurtrier du professeur Dumbledore.

Et si l'article de la Gazette ne suffisait pas à convaincre les autres, malgré la retranscription de la lettre de Dumbledore ?

- Harry ? Celui-là est vide.

Le brun fut sorti de ses pensées par Hermione qui venait de trouver un wagon de libre, alors que le second groupe composé de Ron, Ginny, Tonks et Mr Weasley les rejoignait.

Les adultes aidèrent les jeunes à monter leurs valises dans les filets prévus à cet effet, ainsi qu'Hedwige et Coq.

- Le troisième ne va plus tarder, dit Mr Weasley. Narcissa, voulez-vous que l'on vous accompagne à votre compartiment ?

- Vous faites le voyage avec nous, professeur Malefoy ? s'étonna Hermione, juste avant qu'Harry ne fasse la même remarque.

- Oui, répondit-elle, alors qu'elle sortait du compartiment en compagnie de Mr Weasley. J'accompagne Severus, je ne voulais pas le laisser seul.

Les deux adultes sortirent, laissant entrer Alyssa et Drago, suivit de Kingsley et Maugrey.

- Le dernier groupe nous suit de peu, dit l'ex-Auror.

Alyssa s'avança alors dans le compartiment et baissa le store, assombrissant considérablement l'espace.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? s'étonna Lupin.

- On nous regarde, grogna Alyssa en s'asseyant, les bras croisés.

Harry vit Drago lever les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré. Il se rapprocha du blond et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

- Sirius et elle ont encore trouvé le moyen de se disputer avant de partir, chuchota-t-il en entraînant le brun dans le couloir pour ne pas se faire entendre.

- Ca en devient lassant à force, soupira Harry. Et à propos de quoi cette fois-ci ?

- Je ne suis pas très sûr, mais il me semble que c'est à cause des jumeaux Weasley.

Harry soupira.

Fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, depuis le temps qu'Harry avait remarqué que Sirius fusillait du regard Fred et Georges dès qu'ils s'approchaient d'Alyssa. Sa jalousie était palpable pour tout le monde . . . Sauf pour les principaux intéressés ! Encore que les jumeaux avaient très bien pu s'en rendre compte, sans pour autant cesser leur manège. Ils trouvaient sûrement cela drôlement amusant.

- Tu crois qu'Alyssa le fait exprès ? demanda Harry. Qu'elle fait ça pour le rendre jaloux ?

Drago réfléchit quelques instants puis secoua la tête.

- Non, ce n'est pas dans son caractère. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle ait compris _pourquoi _Sirius lui faisait la tête.

- Bah en fait . . . Moi non plus, avoua Harry.

Il était vrai qu'Harry ne comprenait pas tout à fait pourquoi Sirius n'avait pas fait comme Lupin, et pardonné Alyssa pour ses mensonges, somme toute, compréhensibles.

Drago le regarda comme s'il était un véracrasse particulièrement niais, alors que le dernier groupe les rejoignait, permettant à Blaise et Sirius de s'installer. Molly et Rogue qui les accompagnaient rejoignirent les adultes restant, et Lupin fit signe à Harry et Drago de s'approcher.

- Surtout, ne faites pas de bêtises, leur dit Molly, et écrivez-nous s'il se passe quoi que ce soit.

- T'inquiètes pas, M'an, soupira Ron en essayant d'échapper à l'étreinte étouffante de sa mère, il ne se passera rien, et on est toujours sage.

- Ouais, j'avoue que c'est étonnant qu'on ne nous ait pas encore écrit pour nous dire que vous étiez sortis de Poudlard sans autorisation, dit Lupin en souriant. Ca prouve que vous grandissez.

Harry cacha le sourire qui s'étalait sur ses lèvres en se tournant vers Drago, se cachant derrière son dos.

- Bien, on vous laisse, et travaillez bien !

Le regard de Lupin était dirigé vers Sirius et Alyssa quand il dit ça, et ce fait n'échappa pas aux deux jeunes gens.

- Hé ho, on n'est plus des gamins ! s'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix.

Seul le rire de Lupin leur répondit, coupé par le claquement de la porte de leur compartiment quand Kingsley eut réussit à arracher Molly à ses enfants.

- Punaise, j'ai cru qu'elle n'allait jamais partir, grogna Ginny. Plus ça va, moins elle nous fait confiance, ça fait plaisir.

Puis elle s'installa sur les genoux de Blaise, alors qu'Harry s'asseyait en face de ses meilleurs amis, Drago à son côté.

- Ne dit pas ça Ginny, la raisonna Hermione, c'est normal qu'elle se fasse du souci, c'est votre mère. Nous sommes en guerre, et Poudlard sera l'une des cibles privilégiées de Voldemort si jamais il décide d'organiser une grande attaque.

- Elle dit vrai, renchérit Sirius. Et on peut être satisfait de ne pas encore l'avoir vu débarquer.

- Tu penses qu'il le fera ? demanda Blaise.

- C'est inévitable, répondit Harry, la mine assombrie. C'est le symbole de Dumbledore, de tout ce qui l'a toujours empêché d'accéder au pouvoir suprême qu'il recherche. Il voudra détruire Poudlard, ou bien en faire une école de Magie noire.

Harry vit Hermione frissonner.

- Je préférerais mourir plutôt que de voir Poudlard réduit à ce genre d'institution, fit la jeune fille.

- C'est-ce qu'il se passera s'il arrive au pouvoir, dit Drago. Tu es une née moldue, amie d'Harry Potter. Tu seras l'une de ces cibles prioritaires.

L'annonce installa un grand blanc, et Ron se rapprocha d'Hermione pour poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Dans le genre plombage d'ambiance, Dray, t'es le roi, grogna Blaise.

- Ne - m'appelle - pas - Dray ! siffla rageusement le blond entre ses dents, faisant éclater de rire le compartiment.

- Oh voyons Dray, ne fais pas ta tête de vipère.

Drago fusilla Ron du regard.

- Mauvais jeu de mot sur ma Maison _Ronny_.

Les rires redoublèrent, et Harry sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues, alors qu'il tentait de ne pas s'étouffer de rire.

C'est alors que la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit violemment, interrompant leurs rires, laissant place à un Théodore Nott, vert de rage. Le regard du jeune homme se posa immédiatement sur Alyssa, installée près de la vitre.

- Toi, grogna-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Harry se leva rapidement, s'interposant avant que qui que ce soit ait pu faire un geste.

- Sors d'ici, intima-t-il au Serpentard perturbateur, la voix plus froide que jamais.

- Dégage de là, Potter, c'est une affaire entre Carrow et moi, répondit Nott en dégainant sa baguette, mais bien moins rapidement qu'Harry.

- Florelia Carrow n'existe pas et n'a jamais existé, fit Harry. Ce n'était qu'un nom d'emprunt, un nom qu'on a imposé à une victime de ton _si cher Maître_.

Tout en parlant, Harry avait rapproché sa baguette du cou de Nott jusqu'à le frôler. Le Serpentard ne semblait pas décontenancé par la proximité de l'arme de son adversaire, et pointa sa propre baguette sur le torse de Harry, touchant son pull.

- Je ne me répéterais pas Potter. _Sectum _. . .

- _Expelliarmus !_

Le sort frappa Nott avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer de prononcer sa formule, et sa baguette lui fut arrachée des mains.

Il lança un regard de pure haine à Harry.

- Tu pourras la récupérer auprès de ton directeur de Maison quand je la lui remettrais.

- Slughorn est mort, Potter, fit Nott avec un sourire insolent, on n'a plus de directeur de Maison.

Harry lui rendit son sourire.

- Alors je la remettrais à la Directrice.

Puis il claqua violemment la porte au nez de Nott.

****

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Drago avait été impuissant.

Nott avait menacé Harry, avait pratiquement été a deux doigts de lui lancer le Sectumsempra et Drago n'avait pas pu bouger d'un cil. Littéralement cloué sur la banquette, à l'instar des autres.

Il n'avait pu retrouver sa mobilité juste au moment où Harry avait fichu le sale Mangemort à la porte. Et là, il ne fut pas le premier à réagir.

- De quel droit tu nous as empêché d'agir ? rugit Sirius en sautant sur Alyssa, la clouant de son corps sur la banquette.

Hermione, Ron et Drago s'étaient levés, mais pas assez vite et ils restèrent à regarder l'altercation. Harry, derrière eux, s'approcha, étonné.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Drago, en un geste inconscient, attrapa la main du brun et la serra, s'attirant son regard surpris et un peu gêné. Mais Harry ne retira pas sa main pour autant, lui rendant même son étreinte.

- Sirius, vire de là.

La voix sèche et polaire attira de nouveau l'attention de Drago sur Alyssa et Sirius. Blaise et Ginny, précédemment installés prêt de la jeune femme, s'étaient reculés.

- Pas avant que tu ne t'expliques ! cria le brun.

- Harry doit apprendre à se débrouiller tout seul. Tu ne seras pas éternellement là pour le protéger, comme tout le monde ici présent. Et il est doué lorsqu'il s'agit de se battre. Ne le sous-estime pas, _Black_, Harry est bien plus puissant que tu ne l'imagines, et Nott n'est qu'un hors-d'oeuvre pour lui.

Sirius se recula, comme frappé par la foudre.

- Comment m'as-tu appelé ? souffla-t-il, abasourdi.

- Par ton nom, fit froidement Alyssa en se relevant. Maintenant, excusez-moi mais je dois vous laisser. Si vous vous voulez me voir, je serais avec Severus et Narcissa.

Elle sortit du compartiment, la tête haute et le regard froid. Quand elle passa à sa hauteur, Drago put apercevoir ses yeux brillant de larmes retenues.

- Je . . . Je dois aussi y aller, balbutia Sirius, le regard perdu. On se retrouve plus tard.

Il sortit à son tour du compartiment, laissant derrière lui une assemblée, décontenancée et légèrement gênée.

- Bon sang, ça ne s'arrange pas entre eux, lâcha Blaise dans un souffle.

- Sirius est toujours sur des charbons ardents avec elle, fit Hermione.

- Et elle est plus froide qu'un iceberg quand elle s'adresse à lui, compléta Ginny. Vous pensez qu'on devrait faire quelque chose pour eux ?

Drago ne répondit pas.

Pour lui, c'était à eux deux de trouver comment arranger les choses au sein de leur ancien couple, de se calmer en présence de l'autre, de se laisser une chance.

Drago sentit soudain la main d'Harry lui échapper et il tourna un regard surpris sur le brun qui ramassait la baguette de Nott, tombée à terre. Il la glissa dans sa poche et dit à Drago quand il surprit son regard :

- J'irais la donner à Rogue quand on descendra du train. Et, euh, tu voudras bien m'accompagner ? ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du blond, rougissant légèrement.

Drago acquiesça d'un signe de tête . . . Et lutta contre l'envie de reprendre à nouveau l'étreinte chaude et réconfortante de la main du brun. Il devait y aller en douceur avec Harry, étape par étape. Et il se félicitait déjà de ne pas avoir été repoussé quelques minutes auparavant !

Le reste du voyage se passa sans incidents notables. Drago, Blaise et Ron firent des batailles explosives, alors que Ginny révisait ses cours, qu'Hermione était toujours perdu dans un bouquin intitulé _Recueil de données _et qu'Harry préparait son prochain cours de l'A.D.

A plusieurs reprises lors du voyage, la porte du compartiment s'était ouvert pour laisser passer des élèves. Ainsi s'étaient succédés Neville, Dean et Seamus, quelques Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, ainsi que Zacharia Smith qui fallu retenir pour l'empêcher de sauter sur Ron.

La descente du train fut un vrai calvaire aux yeux de Drago. Leur groupe était le point de mire de toutes les conversations et de tous les regards, les élèves sachant qu'Alyssa, anciennement Florelia, était amie avec le Trio. Sauf qu'aucun d'entre eux ne semblait remarquer qu'elle n'était _pas _avec eux !

- Ils vont bientôt cesser oui, grogna Drago en empoignant sa valise. On est pas des bêtes de foire non plus.

- Allons, Dray, toi qui aime tellement être le centre de l'attention, tu devrais être content, ironisa Blaise, s'attirant un regard meurtrier.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi qu'on nous regarde, maugréa le blond, faisant naître un gloussement amusé chez son ami.

- Pas toujours les mêmes qui ont la vedette, Drago, laisse-en un peu aux autres quand même.

Blaise recula assez vite pour éviter de se ramasser un paquet de cartes dans la tronche.

La troupe se mit en route, et s'installèrent dans deux calèches, Sirius ayant fini par les rejoindre. Drago monta avec Blaise et Ginny, et se maudit rapidement pour sa bêtise : il allait passer le prochain quart d'heure à les voir roucouler.

Heureusement, une quatrième personne s'invita dans leur moyen de transport. Elle était blonde, avait d'immense yeux bleus, et portait sa baguette coincée derrière l'oreille. Drago reconnu immédiatement Luna Lovegood, la timbrée de Serdaigle. Il l'avait vue plusieurs fois discuter avec Ginny.

- Bonjour, fit-elle de sa voix absente.

Drago ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, et préféra tourner son attention sur le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux, maintenant que la calèche s'était mise en route.

- Bonjour Luna, répondirent d'une même voix Blaise et Ginny.

- Tu as passé d'agréables vacances ? demanda ensuite la benjamine Weasley à la Serdaigle.

- Oh que oui ! Mon père et moi sommes partis à la chasse aux Ronflaks Cornus. Malheureusement, on n'a pas réussi à les trouver.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

C'était sûr, on ne risquait pas d'attraper quelque chose qui n'existait pas !

- Et vous vos vacances ? Pas trop mouvementées ?

Drago jeta un regard curieux vers Luna. Pourquoi posait-elle cette question ?

- Si un peu, répondit Ginny, faisant fi de l'étonnement des deux Serpentard.

- Et Alyssa Grytalié ?

- Elle va très bien.

- Je suppose que Sirius Black aussi, alors.

Ginny hésita.

- Euh oui, certainement. Le mieux serait de le lui demander directement.

- Je n'y manquerais pas, répondit Luna en sortant une édition du _Chicaneur _de la poche de sa cape. En plus, papa voudrait une interview de lui pour savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière le voile. Ca l'intrigue beaucoup depuis qu'il sait qu'il en est revenu.

La jeune fille disparut ensuite derrière son magasine, n'en ressortant pas de tout le voyage.

Drago la fixa quelques instants, éberlué.

Comment avait-elle pu viser aussi juste avec ses questions ? Comment avait-elle pu deviner que c'était de loin ces deux là qui étaient le plus mal au point au sein de leur groupe ? Avait-elle croisé l'un ou l'autre dans le train ? Et il était surprenant de voir que Ginny n'était pas plus étonnée que ça des questions pertinentes et un peu indiscrètes de la Serdaigle.

Drago eut un discret sourire en coin quand il repensa à la dernière phrase de Luna.

Il n'était pas sûr que Sirius accepte de se faire interviewer sur ce qu'il s'était passé derrière le voile. A ce que Drago en savait, il n'avait jamais parlé de cette expérience après la seule fois où il l'avait mentionnée dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Ce qu'il avait vécu pendant ces quinze mois, Sirius voulait certainement l'oublier.

La calèche s'arrêta soudainement, et ils purent sortir.

La nuit était tombée, et seules les fenêtres du château laissaient apparaître quelques lueurs.

Tout les quatre rejoignirent la seconde moitié du groupe qui les attendait au pied des marches de l'escalier de marbre. Pour cela, ils durent fendre une foule compacte d'élèves.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Blaise en rejoignant Harry, Hermione, Ron et Sirius.

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui montra du doigt le haut des escaliers, où ils virent le professeur McGonagall tapoter du pied, l'air impatient.

- Mais pourquoi n'est-elle pas dans la Grande Salle ? s'étonna Ginny.

- On suppose qu'elle attend l'arrivée de Rogue, répondit Ron.

- Il est vrai qu'on ne l'a pas vu depuis qu'elle lui a proposé le poste, fit Ginny. Mais c'est une raison pour rester ici ?

- Disons qu'on fait comme les autres, dit Sirius avec un haussement d'épaule désinvolte.

- Peut-être, mais j'ai faim moi ! s'écria Ron.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

Le jour où Ronald Weasley n'aurait pas faim . . .

Soudain, les voix autour d'eux se turent, et seul un faible murmure persista. Drago se tourna en même temps que les autres pour voir Severus fendre la foule des élèves d'un pas alerte, sa robe noir tourbillonnant autour de lui comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

- Meurtrier !

Drago sentit son coeur s'arrêter de battre en l'entendant, puis son sang bouillonna. Il avait envie d'arracher la langue à l'infâme qui avait oser hurler ce mot, mais il ne savait pas d'où le cri était venu.

Severus par contre, s'était arrêté lui, et semblait très bien savoir qui l'avait accusé. Il scrutait de son regard sombre un Serdaigle de quatrième ou cinquième année.

- Mr Ackerley, pour ces si gentilles paroles de bienvenue, je retire cinquante points à votre maison et vous donne un mois de retenues, tous les soirs, en ma compagnie. Je pense que cela vous fait autant plaisir qu'à moi.

Drago s'autorisa un sourire en coin.

Il regarda ensuite autour de lui pour voir les réactions. La plupart des élèves semblaient tétanisés, Harry et Sirius faisaient une drôle de grimace, Alyssa et Narcissa avaient levés les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré, et le professeur McGonagall sourirait fièrement.

Le grand Maître des Potions était de retour.

* * *

_Et je demande une ovation pour le retour du grand Severus Rogue ! Youuuuuuuuuhouuuuuuuuuu, vas-y mon lapin ! _

_. . . Ah . . . euh . . . hum, désolé, je me suis laissé emporter par ma joie. :)_

_Voilàààààààààààà, nous reverrons Sevychou au prochain chapitre. :D_

_A la semaine prochaine les gens ! _

_Gros Zibouxxxxx ! _


	39. Où l'on parle de relations

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Alors au programme aujourd'hui, comme le dit le titre, petits histoires de couples. On verra aussi ce cher Severus Rogue en action. C'est pas grand chose, mais c'est déjà ça._

_Je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 39 : Où l'on parle de relations**

Harry passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux, les rendant encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. En jetant un regard sur sa montre, il découvrit qu'il attendait devant la Grande Salle depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Pourtant, c'était les Serpentard qui étaient connus pour être ponctuels, voire en avance. Mais apparemment, cette description ne convenait pas à Drago Malefoy.

Il cacha de sa main un bâillement qui lui échappait, et tira un peu sur son écharpe pour la desserrer, commençant à avoir légèrement chaud.

Soudain, un bruit de pas attira son attention sur sa droite. Drago arrivait, montant nonchalamment les escaliers.

- Surtout que Sa Majesté ne se presse pas, fit Harry, goguenard en se détachant du mur auquel il s'était adossé.

Drago mit un pied sur le marbre du hall, un grand sourire éclairant son visage.

- C'est tout à fait ça Harry, le prince des Serpentard prend tout son temps s'il le veut.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Plus sérieusement, désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, Blaise avait éteint mon réveil. Il a dû trouver ça _marrant_.

Harry pouffa.

- Pas grave, le rassura-t-il. On y va ?

Drago acquiesça d'un signe de tête et lui fit signe de le suivre.

Il était un peu plus de sept heures du matin et c'était le lundi de la rentrée. Harry avait donné rendez-vous à Drago pour aller voir Rogue. Il voulait remettre au directeur des Serpentard la baguette de Nott. Et il préférait ne pas y aller seul. Drago était un bon plan puisqu'il était son filleul. Il y aurait moins de risques qu'il se fasse refouler à l'entrée sans avoir eu le temps d'expliquer le pourquoi de sa présence.

- Bien dormi ? lui demanda subitement Drago en s'arrêtant pour laisser le temps à Harry de le rejoindre.

- Oui, répondit le brun, un peu étonné de la question. Et toi ?

Drago eut un sourire particulier.

- C'était . . . Plaisant.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par « plaisant » ?

- Tu peux approfondir ta pensée ?

- Non.

Drago eut un rire léger. Puis il dit, avec un clin d'oeil malicieux :

- Mais si tu es gentil, peut-être que je te le dirais plus tard.

Harry secoua la tête, éberlué.

Pendant un très court instant, il avait eut l'impression que Drago flirtait. Mais ce n'était certainement pas ça.

- Nous y voilà.

Le Serpentard s'était arrêté devant un tableau représentant Salazar Serpentard en personne, assis sur un majestueux fauteuil de velours vert.

- _Aconit_.

Une fois que Drago eut prononcé le mot de passe, le portrait coulissa sur le côté, non sans lancer à Harry et son uniforme de Gryffondor un regard de profond dégoût.

Harry eut l'incongrue pensée que Rogue pourrait bien être apparenté à Salazar Serpentard . . . Mais cela voudrait alors dire qu'il l'était aussi avec Voldemort et Alyssa . . . Peut-être qu'en remontant très loin . . .

Drago toqua à la porte de bois qui se trouvait derrière le tableau, et ils patientèrent quelques secondes.

- Tu viens souvent le voir ? demanda Harry, étonné de constater que Drago connaissait le mot de passe des appartements du professeur de Potions.

- Plutôt, oui. Je te rappelle que c'est mon parrain.

Harry eut une expression, l'air de dire « ah oui, c'est vrai ».

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer le visage inexpressif de Rogue. Il releva un sourcil quand il les vit tout deux devant lui.

- Que me vaut une visite aussi matinale ? demanda-t-il.

Harry fut agréablement étonné de ne trouver aucune marque de dégoût, de colère ou tout autre sentiment habituel à son égard, dans les mots de l'ancien espion. C'était un bon début.

- Nous avons quelque chose à te remettre, répondit Drago. Pouvons-nous entrer ?

- Qui est-ce ? fit soudain une voix connue, venant de derrière . . . Rogue.

Harry fut alors à nouveau étonné.

L'homme _rougissait_.

Et Drago eut un gémissement d'horreur.

- Je ne veux pas savoir ce que ma _mère _fait dans tes appartements à cette heure-là, murmura-t-il. Alors, on va être rapide. Harry ?

Drago se tourna vers le brun et ce dernier comprit. Il sortit de sa cape la baguette de Nott et la donna au blond qui la passa à son tour à son parrain, en expliquant :

- Nott nous a attaqués dans le train, Harry l'a désarmé et a gardé sa baguette pour te la remettre. A toi de voir ce que tu lui feras. Au revoir.

Il attrapa ensuite Harry par le bras et le força à le suivre à vitesse rapide, laissant derrière eux l'écho dun « Drago ? » prononcé par Narcissa Malefoy depuis les appartements de Rogue.

Le Serpentard s'arrêta une fois qu'ils eurent quittés les cachots et qu'ils furent de retour devant la Grande Salle.

- Si tu étais aussi rapide sur un balai, Serpentard remporterait la Coupe de Quidditch un peu plus souvent, plaisanta Harry.

Cela eut pour simple fait de s'attirer un regard courroucé.

- Pour l'instant, j'essaie de ne pas imaginer ce qui a pu se passer cette nuit dans les appartements de mon paAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !

La phrase se termina sur un cri d'horreur, alors que Drago pressait fortement les paumes de ses mains sur ses yeux, comme pour y effacer une quelconque image.

Harry éclata de rire, puis posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Allez, ce n'est pas la mort non plus. Et puis, ta mère est une adulte, elle fait ce qu'elle veut.

- Là n'est pas le problème, soupira Drago en baissant ses mains. C'est juste que je n'ai pas besoin de savoir _où _et _quand _ma mère s'envoie en l'air, et surtout avec _qui _! Tu aurais aimé être à ma place, si c'était Sirius et Alyssa qu'on avait surpris ?

Harry pouffa.

- Alors ça, ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver ! Mais pour répondre à ta question . . . Je ne crois pas, non. Alors, oublie, pense à autre chose.

Drago s'étira.

- Oui, tu as raison.

Harry lui sourit.

Drago était marrant quand il voulait. Dommage que ce n'était pas plus souvent.

- Alors, en quoi ta nuit a été plaisante ? relança Harry avec un sourire espiègle.

Drago lui lança un regard étonné . . . Qui se mua bien vite en . . . Quelque chose de différent.

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a fait dans les escaliers du square Grimmaurd après la bataille de boule de neige clandestine ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Il avait la sensation des lèvres de Drago marquée au fer rouge sur les siennes. Il les sentait encore, douces et acidulées comme un bonbon. Il avait aussi gardé la sensation des doigts de Drago sur ses reins, comme s'ils étaient faits pour être là.

- Par l'intéressante couleur que viennent de prendre tes joues, je suppose que oui, continua Drago, sortant Harry de ses pensées.

Le Gryffondor reporta alors son attention sur le Serpentard qui s'était rapproché de lui. Drago se pencha, faisant augmenter le rythme cardiaque d'Harry. Ses lèvres frôlèrent le cou du brun, ainsi que son souffle quand il murmura de manière coquine :

- Dans mon rêve, nous étions allés bien plus loin qu'un simple baiser.

****

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- . . . Et vous me ferez le plaisir de lire les chapitres seize et dix-sept pour le prochain cours ! annonça le professeur par-dessus le tintamarre de la cloche et des élèves se ruant sur la sortie.

Drago passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et Blaise étouffa un monumental bâillement sur sa gauche, alors qu'ils quittaient tout deux la salle de cours.

- Je commence à regretter d'avoir conservé les cours d'Arithmancie, fit le métis.

- Ne répète pas ça devant Hermione, elle risquerait de t'arracher les yeux, répliqua le blond alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur prochaine salle de classe.

Un groupe de Serdaigle les dépassa, non sans les saluer puisqu'ils suivaient les cours de l'A.D. ensemble. Blaise leur répondit, mais Drago resta de marbre.

- Dis, ça t'arracherait le bras d'être un peu aimable ? s'exaspéra Blaise.

- Je suis aimable. Mais seulement avec les amis.

- Et les autres ?

- Ce ne sont pas mes amis, répondit Drago comme si ça coulait de source.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel, alors que Drago affichait un sourire en coin, amusé.

- D'accord, mais un simple signe de la main ne te tuera pas.

- Ca dépend du contexte, rétorqua Drago. Si j'adresse ce signe de la main alors que Nott ou Parkinson passe à côté, il y a de fortes chances que ça fasse très mal dans un futur proche.

- Ca aurait été vrai il y a quelques semaines, mais à présent, tu es à même de pouvoir te défendre contre ces deux abrutis.

- Certes, mais seul contre quatre, malgré leur crétinisme congénital, je n'irais pas bien loin.

- Et moi ? s'offusqua Blaise, alors qu'ils descendaient aux cachots. Tu ne crois pas que je te laisserai te battre tout seul quand même ?!

- Et si tu n'es pas là ce jour-là ?

- Eh bien les jours où je ne suis pas là, tu n'adresses aucun signe aux membres de l'A.D.

- Ce qui fait qu'il vaut mieux pour moi ne le jamais le faire, plutôt que d'être considéré comme quelqu'un de lunatique. J'ai donc raison. Seulement pour les amis.

Blaise ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma aussitôt, les sourcils froncés.

Drago en profita pour le devancer et s'adosser au mur qui faisait face à la classe de Potion. Severus n'était pas encore là, les septièmes années étant son seul cours de l'après-midi. D'ailleurs, Drago se demandait comment c'était passé la reprise ce matin. Il espérait que les élèves n'avaient pas été trop durs avec lui. Même si le professeur de Potion était tout à fait à même de se « défendre » !

- J'ai comme qui dirait la désagréable impression de m'être fait avoir, murmura Blaise en le rejoignant, visiblement toujours torturé par leur précédente conversation.

Drago afficha un sourire en coin.

Il adorait jouer ainsi avec son ami !

- Salut ! Alors, comment s'est passé cette première journée ?

Drago et Blaise se tournèrent d'un même ensemble vers Alyssa qui venait de parler, suivie du Trio et de Sirius. La jeune femme se posta face aux deux Serpentard, posant son sac de cours entre ses jambes, et les fixa, attendant visiblement une réponse.

- Ennuyeux, comme d'habitude, fit Blaise. Mais maintenant cela risque d'être un peu plus mouvementé, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire sadique en regardant Harry.

- Merci de me soutenir, grommela le brun, fusillant le métis du regard.

Blaise éclata de rire.

- Si tu savais Harry ! s'exclama ce dernier. Chaque année, les Serpentard n'attendaient que ça : voir leur directeur de maison t'humilier avec brio. Pourquoi changerions-nous à présent ?

Disant cela, il adressa un clin d'oeil à Drago.

Blaise disait vrai. Tous les ans durant les cinq premières de sa scolarité, les Serpentard de leur classe s'étaient régalés des joutes Rogue/Potter, que le dernier finissait inlassablement par perdre. En même temps, Harry avait toujours été assez idiot pour répliquer contre un professeur qui avait l'autorité adéquate pour le faire souffrir avec une facilité déconcertante.

- Exact Harry, confirma Drago. Mais à présent nous avons deux fois plus de raisons de nous régaler. N'est-ce pas Sirius ?

En posant sa question, Drago se tourna vers l'intéressé . . . Qui ne se trouvait plus à sa place !

- Sirius ? répéta Drago en le cherchant du regard.

Il le découvrit un peu plus loin, accompagné d'une jeune fille; Lavande Brown si ses souvenirs étaient exacts. Mais Sirius était à présent trop loin pour l'avoir entendu.

- Eh beh, même pas vingt-quatre heures que nous sommes rentrés, et il drague déjà ! s'exclama Ron. Il ne perd pas de temps.

- Oui, et cette fille est ton ex, lui rappela Hermione, furieuse comme en attestait ses lèvres pincées.

- Ah euh oui, exact, fit Ron en passant une main gênée sur sa nuque, les joues rouges.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, excédé par tant de naïveté.

Il n'y avait vraiment que les deux principaux intéressés pour ne pas s'apercevoir de leur attirance mutuelle ! Mais quand est-ce qu'ils allaient se décider à se mettre ensemble ces deux là ?! Histoire de leur pondre encore une ribambelle de Weasley . . .

- Tu es sorti avec elle, Ron ? demanda Alyssa, d'un air désintéressé, comme si elle se fichait de la réponse.

Drago fronça des sourcils.

Il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait rester stoïque alors que l'homme qu'elle aimait draguait ouvertement une fille qui pourrait être _sa _fille. S'il avait été à sa place, il y aurait longtemps que la Brown aurait viré ses fesses de là !

D'ailleurs, au vu des yeux exorbités qu'affichait Hermione, il n'y avait pas que lui qui s'étonnait de la réaction de la jeune femme.

- Euh ouais, répondit Ron, évitant un regard meurtrier d'Hermione qui n'existait pas. Mais c'est du passé maintenant, elle ne m'intéresse plus.

- Si tant est qu'elle t'ait intéressé un jour, murmura Harry pour lui-même, mais les mots atteignant tout de même les oreilles de Drago.

Soudain, un grincement interrompit leur discussion, et Severus apparut dans l'encadrement de sa porte ouverte, leur ordonnant de son habituelle voix glacial d'entrer en cours. Les élèves s'exécutèrent. En passant à côté de lui, Drago prit bien soin d'éviter son regard. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir des évènements du matin, merci bien !

- Installez-vous en silence, précisa Severus inutilement, les élèves ayant cessé leurs bavardages dès qu'il avait ouvert sa porte.

Drago s'installa sur la première rangée, comme à son habitude, avec Blaise. Harry et Ron étaient assis derrière eux, Hermione faisant équipe avec Justin Finch-Fletchey à côté d'eux. Cela obligea Sirius et Alyssa à se mettre ensemble, sur la même table que les Serpentard, pour les deux heures qui suivaient. Drago espérait que de cette manière, ils pourraient se rapprocher et redécouvrir ce qui les avait liés la première fois. Mais vu les regards de l'autre qu'ils évitaient, ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver.

Le Serpentard, dépité, se concentra alors sur son cours.

- Inutile de vous expliquer pourquoi ce n'est pas votre professeur habituel qui vous fait cours, je suis sûr que vous êtes tous au courant, commença Severus, les mains derrière le dos, les dominant de sa haute taille. J'ai parcouru les devoirs que vous avez rendus au professeur Slughorn. Il semblerait que certains d'entre vous n'aient pas tout à fait retenu ce que je leur ai enseigné les années précédentes.

Son regard se posa immédiatement sur la personne derrière Drago : Harry Potter. Le blond ne put empêcher un réflexe ancien, celui de ses lèvres se retroussant d'amusement.

- Malgré ce fait navrant, nous reprendrons les cours là où vous devriez être. Peu m'importe si _certains _d'entre vous ne sont pas au niveau. Vos Aspic's sont dans six mois et il est plus que temps de rattraper votre retard. Alors aujourd'hui nous nous intéresserons à la Goutte du Mort Vivant. Qui peut me dire à quoi sert cette potion ?

Drago leva immédiatement la main, imité par Hermione et Alyssa.

- Mr Black ? interrogea Severus avec un sourire sadique.

Sirius leva la tête de sa feuille de parchemin et plissa des yeux.

Lui, comme le reste du groupe avait compris : Severus allait s'acharner sur lui.

- C'est une potion de sommeil très puissante qui peut s'avérer dangereuse si elle n'est pas correctement préparée et dosée.

Un dégoût évident se peignit sur le visage de Severus quand il entendit la réponse exacte du jeune homme, faisant sourire Drago. A côté de lui, le blond put remarquer que Blaise se retenait d'éclater de rire et qu'Alyssa était partagée entre le rire et la colère.

Severus fit un geste de sa baguette et la porte de l'armoire s'ouvrit en grand.

- Ouvrez votre livre page cent neuf et commencez votre préparation.

Blaise se leva immédiatement avec son manuel, alors que Drago ouvrait son livre et parcourait rapidement les premières lignes pour se souvenir des étapes.

Le cours se passa dans un silence religieux pendant la première heure et demi, jusqu'à ce que Nott et Parkinson, qui assistaient eux aussi à ce cours, ne fassent une erreur dans leur potion.

- Parkinson, n'auriez-vous pas par hasard, sauté la seconde ligne du troisième paragraphe ? susurra Severus en s'approchant des deux Serpentard.

Drago se tourna légèrement vers les deux élèves, histoire d'apprécier le spectacle. Derrière lui, il put constater qu'Harry faisait de même.

De ce fait, une fumée opaque s'échappait du chaudron des deux Serpentard.

- _Evanesco_. Cela nous fait donc deux zéros. Quel dommage, ironisa Severus.

Severus retourna à son bureau, alors que Nott le fusillait du regard et que Parkinson regardait avec un profond dégoût son chaudron désormais vide.

Drago se réinstalla correctement.

C'était bien fait pour ces deux là.

Il ajouta à sa préparation la poudre de feuilles de Chrysanthèmes, et Blaise vérifia l'heure sur sa montre.

- Nous sommes dans les temps, murmura-t-il. Il ne reste plus qu'à laisser mijoter à feu doux pendant douze minutes.

Drago acquiesça d'un signe de tête et attendit patiemment que minutes demandées passent, avant d'extraire une partie de la potion et d'en remplir une fiole au moment où la cloche retentissait. Il rangea ses affaires et déposa sa fiole, accompagné de Blaise, puis sortit de la classe.

- Je trouve que ça s'est plutôt bien passé, fit le métis. Je m'attendais à pire que ça.

- Je pense que la bonne réponse de Sirius a refroidit ses ardeurs. Et puis, Harry n'a pas eu de si mauvaises notes en potions durant le premier trimestre.

Par ses mots, Drago attira l'attention de son ami.

- Ah oui ? Et comment tu sais ça, toi ?

Drago haussa des épaules nonchalamment.

- On en a discuté un jour.

Blaise eut un drôle de regard, limite calculateur, jugea Drago.

- Quoi ? s'impatienta le blond.

Mais Blaise n'eut pas le loisir de répondre, car à ce moment-là, Hermione les interpella, tirant derrière elle un Harry déboussolé.

- Excuse-moi, Blaise, mais je vais devoir t'enlever ton ami quelques minutes, il faut que je lui parle. Harry, Drago, suivez-moi, c'est urgent.

Le Serpentard fit un signe d'au revoir au métis qui en profita pour rejoindre Ron, surpris de voir ses deux meilleurs amis l'abandonner lâchement. Drago suivit ensuite Harry qui courait derrière Hermione pour la rattraper.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? l'interrogea le brun, alors qu'elle s'arrêtait pour ouvrir la porte d'une salle de classe vide dans laquelle elle les poussa à entrer.

Elle referma derrière elle puis leur fit signe de s'installer, toujours aussi mystérieusement. Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard intrigué avant d'obtempérer.

- On peut avoir une explication maintenant ? s'impatienta Drago, alors qu'Hermione leur faisait face, sortant un livre de son sac.

Elle le brandit avant de le secouer sous leur nez.

- Vous savez ce que c'est ? Les questionna-t-elle.

Tout deux secouèrent la tête.

- Ce livre est celui qu'a écrit Alyssa sur son appartenance aux Néphilims. Elle y a noté tout ce qu'elle a apprit au fil des années, avant d'être enlevée. Elle l'a continué quand elle a reprit contact avec Dumbledore.

- Et c'est sensé nous intéresser ? s'étonna Drago.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

- Un peu oui, histoire de mieux la connaître. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous ais fait venir ici. C'est pour vous parler d'une caractéristique des Néphilims en particulier. Et je vais avoir besoin de votre aide pour réussir à éviter le pire.

Drago fut immédiatement intrigué - et inquiet. Alyssa était-elle en danger ? Ou eux ?

- Et si tu nous expliquais de quoi il retourne exactement, fit Harry, les sourcils froncés.

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'assit sur un pupitre face à eux.

- J'ai découvert dans ce recueil que les Néphilims ne tombent amoureux qu'une seule fois, et se lient avec la personne en question pour la vie. Quand c'est entre deux Néphilims, cela ne pose aucun problème. Malheureusement pour nous, Sirius est un être humain tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Et c'est là que ça se corse.

Elle s'humecta les lèvres et poursuivit.

- Les Néphilims se lient à leur partenaire par l'acte sexuel. Pour Alyssa et Sirius, le lien s'est construit il y a près de vingt ans. Aux yeux d'Alyssa, Sirius est le seul et unique homme qu'elle connaîtra, le seul qu'elle aime et qu'elle aimera jusqu'à sa mort. Son sang Néphilim fait que même si elle le voulait, il n'y aura jamais aucun homme qu'elle regardera avec envie. Sauf que Sirius est humain et que cette limite ne s'appose pas à lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de nous dire ? s'impatienta Drago.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration.

- Si Sirius se tourne vers une autre femme qu'Alyssa . . . Elle mourra d'amour.

Un long blanc suivit la nouvelle.

Mourir . . . d'amour ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Drago n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Et d'après la tête que tirait Harry, lui non plus.

- Explique, exigea Drago.

- Lorsque Alyssa s'est liée à Sirius, elle l'a prévenu que c'était à jamais. Que pour un Néphilim, l'acte sexuel, atteindre l'orgasme avec son partenaire, était comme une union que l'on ne peut rompre. Je pense que Sirius l'a oublié. Et qu'il a aussi oublié par la même occasion, que s'il rompait avec elle d'une quelconque manière, il la précipiterait vers la mort. Elle se laissera dépérir, désespérée de ne pouvoir retenir l'homme qu'elle aime. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de votre aide. Vous êtes les deux personnes le plus proches de Sirius et Alyssa et il va falloir les remettre ensemble si on ne veut pas la perdre.

Drago sentit son coeur comme tomber au fond d'un gouffre.

Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle, vraiment pas. Surtout en se rappelant la jeune Brown tournant autour de Sirius.

Il coula un regard vers Harry pour voir à quoi il pensait. Ce dernier grimaçait, les joues rouges. Cela provoqua un léger rire chez Drago.

Qui c'était maintenant qui imaginait ses tuteurs au lit, hein ?

* * *

_Chapitre terminé. :)_

_Alors, verdict ? Pour les insatisfaits, nous aurons un autre Severus Rogue plus loin dans l'histoire._

_A la semaine prochaine les gens !_

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	40. Où il est question de couples

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Après une matinée passé à essayer de mettre ce chapitre en ligne, j'y parviens **enfin** ! Donc, désolé pour ce retard indépendant de ma volonté. --'_

_Dans cet épisode, il va se passer . . . eh bien, le titre renseigne assez bien en fait. :) On va parler couples. ;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 40 : Où il est question de couples**

Harry rouvrit ses yeux.

Ses prunelles vertes rencontrèrent un mur de pierres noires, rehaussées par le tableau d'un paysage, celui du lac gelé du château. Puis un visage entra dans son champ de vision. Celui d'Alyssa qui lui souriait.

- C'était parfait, lui dit-elle.

Harry fronça des sourcils, s'étonnant de ne pas avoir de migraine contrairement aux autres fois.

- Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha de la tête.

- Je ne suis pas parvenue à pénétrer ton esprit, je me suis heurtée à un mur très épais et très solide. As-tu mal à la tête ?

- Non justement, répondit-il, et c'est bien ça qui m'intrigue.

Alyssa eut un sourire rassurant.

- Cela prouve que tu es au point. Tu t'es certainement moins concentré que d'habitude, c'était presque automatique, non ?

Harry repensa à la séance.

Comme à son habitude, il avait retrouvé la jeune femme dans une salle de l'école qui ne servait plus à rien. Il l'avait trouvée, la baguette dégainée, prête à l'entraîner et il n'avait eu que le temps de s'asseoir face à elle, avant qu'elle ne force l'entrée de son esprit. Il avait fermé les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Et ne les avait rouverts que quelques seconde plus tard.

- Effectivement, approuva-t-il. J'ai même eu l'impression qu'il ne s'était rien passé, mais il est vrai en y repensant que j'ai senti comme une intrusion. Mais plus faible que d'habitude. C'est sans doute pourquoi j'ai eu l'impression que tu n'avais pas utilisé le sort.

- Alors je pense que tu es prêt à passer au niveau supérieur, annonça-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise.

- Le niveau supérieur ? répéta Harry, intrigué, se levant à son tour de son siège.

Il suivit Alyssa hors de la pièce, comprenant que l'entraînement était terminé, alors qu'elle lui expliquait :

- Jusqu'à maintenant, à chaque fois que j'utilisais la légilimencie sur toi, tu y étais préparé. Tu avais le temps de constituer tes défenses. Mais le jour où tu seras réellement attaqué, tu ne sauras pas d'où ça viendra. Il faut donc que tu apprennes à te défendre contre des attaques surprises.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement, comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

- A partir de demain, poursuivit-elle, tes entraînements se feront dans la vraie vie. Je t'attaquerais, sans que tu ne t'y attendes. D'accord ?

- Ok. Alors, c'est fini pour ce soir ?

- Oui, rigola-t-elle. Mais puisque le couvre-feu n'est pas encore passé, tu veux peut-être faire quelque chose de spécial.

- Non, et toi ?

- Du tout. A part mon devoir de métamorphose, grimaça-t-elle. C'est dans ces moments-là que ta mère me manque le plus, ajouta-elle en plaisantant.

Harry rigola.

Cela faisait pratiquement une semaine qu'ils étaient revenus des vacances de Noël. Les informations qu'Hermione leur avait révélé à Drago et à lui le lundi soir ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête à chaque fois qu'il voyait Sirius et Alyssa. Mais aucun d'eux deux n'avait encore fait quoi que ce soit.

Harry jeta un oeil sur la jeune femme qui le précédait légèrement.

Comment arrivait-elle à rester stoïque ? Il savait que l'enseignement que lui avait apporté les Carrow et Voldemort aidait à constituer ce masque qu'elle affichait en permanence, mais pour quelle raison le gardait-elle ? Voir Sirius et Lavande s'entendre aussi bien ne lui faisait-il rien ?

Bien sûr, pour l'instant entre les deux adolescents, cela restait plat. Ce n'était que des rires, des discussions par-ci par-là et des frôlements innocents. Mais quand cela évoluera, qu'est-ce que ça donnerait ? Et de quelle manière cela tuerait sa marraine ? Ce serait brusque, comme un arrêt cardiaque ? Ou une longue agonie, qu'il préférerait, pour avoir peut-être le temps de la sauver ?

- Harry ?

Le brun fut tiré de ses pensées par Alyssa qui lui jetait un regard curieux. Son coeur fit alors un bond dans sa poitrine. Il espérait qu'elle ne s'était pas servie de sa magie Néphilim pour lire en lui !

- Hum . . . Oui, quoi ?

- Arrête de rêvasser ou tu vas te prendre un mur ! le taquina-t-elle.

Harry résista à l'envie puérile de lui tirer la langue pour lui apprendre à se moquer de lui. Il posa plutôt une question qu'il venait de s'imposer à son esprit :

- Pendant que j'y pense, est-ce qu'il y a une différence entre la légilimencie et . . . Ce que tu pratiques quand tu lis dans les esprits ?

Elle parut étonnée de sa demande :

- Comment ça ? Précise ta pensée.

Il donna tout d'abord le mot de passe au portrait de la Grosse Dame et pénétra dans la salle commune bondée, avant de s'installer à leur place habituelle, où se trouvait déjà Hermione et Ron, révisant.

- Quand tu m'entraînes tu utilises la légilimencie et pas . . . Tes pouvoirs Néphilims, n'est-ce pas ?

- Effectivement, approuva-t-elle. Parce que si j'utilisais la légilimencie Néphilim, tu ne me résisterais pas. Personne ne le peut, à part ceux de ma race, bien entendu.

- Personne ? Même pas Voldemort ?

- Même pas lui. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il voulait m'avoir à ses côtés d'ailleurs. Il aurait été le seul dans cette guerre à avoir une personne avec de tels pouvoirs. Il ne pouvait laisser une occasion aussi belle lui échapper. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Pour savoir, c'est tout, fit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules négligent. Tu as réussi à les contrôler je suppose ? Tu n'étais pas très au point pendant les vacances . . .

Alyssa acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de se lever, d'annoncer qu'elle revenait et de monter dans son dortoir, non sans s'attirer des regards encore lourds de curiosités.

La semaine avait été plus qu'éprouvante pour elle. Les élèves, après s'être lassés du sujet de l'innocence de Rogue, s'étaient reportés sur le scoop de Noël : les révélations sur Alyssa/Florelia. Combien de fois Harry n'avait-il pas entendu les murmures enthousiastes sur le passage de la jeune femme ? Combien d'élèves n'avaient pas tenté d'en savoir plus sur elle ? Mais à chaque fois elle les avait repoussés, gentiment, avec une patience à toute épreuve. Harry lui, savait qu'il y avait longtemps qu'il aurait craqué à sa place. Surtout que des petits malins s'étaient aussi amusés à demander à Alyssa quand est-ce que les noces avec Sirius seraient célébrées . . .

La Gazette avait révélé l'information juteuse que le mariage d'Alyssa Grytalié et Sirius Black aurait dû être célébré le 16 Octobre 1981 . . . Quand c'était ce sujet qui était au centre des discussions, Harry avait du mal à se retenir d'envoyer balader les gens autour de lui . . . Et il n'était pas le seul, ses amis aussi brûlaient d'impatience de faire quelque chose, mais se retenaient par respect envers Alyssa et Sirius, qui eux ne semblaient pas touchés.

- Vous avez été plutôt rapide ce soir, s'étonna Hermione sans quitter des yeux son parchemin noir de son écriture.

- Oui, dit Harry, c'est parce que je suis au point d'après elle. A présent, il faut que j'apprenne à résister aux attaques surprises. On commence le nouvel entraînement demain.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire ravi.

- C'est super ! le félicita-t-elle. Et je suis contente de voir que tu t'investis beaucoup plus qu'avec le professeur Rogue.

- Tu crois que si je devais choisir entre les deux instructeurs, j'hésiterais longtemps ?

Cette question rhétorique provoqua le rire de Ron et une moue amusée d'Hermione.

- Bien sûr que non, admit-elle.

Elle jeta ensuite un oeil en direction de son dortoir et baissa la voix pour dire :

- Et pour ce que je vous ai demandé à Drago et à toi, ça avance ?

Ron releva la tête, intrigué. Il était au courant, tout comme Blaise et Ginny, afin d'avoir de l'aide rapide en cas de problème. Et Harry avait été touché de l'inquiétude que la nouvelle avait suscitée chez ses amis.

- Pas vraiment, soupira-t-il. Mais avec Drago, on a décidé que je m'occuperais de Sirius pendant que lui essayera de parler à Alyssa. On veut faire ça dans la discrétion, histoire de ne pas les brusquer. On va commencer par chercher à savoir pourquoi ils sont en froid.

- Je crois que c'est assez simple à deviner, intervint Ron. Alyssa est gênée par les mensonges et les cachotteries qu'elle a fait à Sirius, et Sirius n'arrive pas à pardonner ces mêmes mensonges à Alyssa. Ou alors c'est déjà fait, mais il ne sait pas comment renouer avec elle, sans se prendre un râteau.

Un petit silence suivit les paroles de Ron, qui regarda d'un air intrigué ses deux amis bouche-bée.

- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Ronald Weasley !? s'écria enfin Hermione, épouvantée, provoquant le fou rire d'Harry et l'air renfrogné dudit Ronald.

- Sympa, Mione, bougonna le rouquin.

- Non mais c'est vrai ! Depuis quand tu comprends les sentiments humains, toi ? Enfin, je veux dire, essaya-telle de se rattraper envoyant le regard meurtrier de Ron, que déjà en cinquième année tu ne nous avais pas habitué à la compréhension des sentiments amoureux.

- J'évolue, comme tout le monde.

Harry haussa très haut ses sourcils.

Non mais, vraiment ? Ron qui sortait un truc comme ça, c'était mémorable. Et son truc sur l'évolution, ça voulait dire quoi ?

- Evoluer, c'est-à-dire ? s'interrogea Hermione.

Ron adopta une intéressante couleur rouge tomate avant de plonger tête baissée sur son parchemin.

- Je comprends mieux ce que peuvent penser Sirius et Alyssa parce que . . . Euh . . . Eh bien . . . Je ne suis pas moi-même . . . _étranger _au sentiment amoureux.

Harry fixa son ami avec espoir. Un fol espoir, certes, mais un espoir quand même.

Allait-il, après toutes ces années, enfin se déclarer ?

Harry avait le coeur qui battait à cent à l'heure pour eux et des sueurs froides dans le dos.

- Tu veux dire que . . . Tu es amoureux d'une fille ? souffla Hermione, les yeux baissés.

- Hum . . . Eh bien, oui . . . Enfin, je crois.

Harry se serait presque sentit de trop s'il n'avait pas tant voulu être auprès d'eux pour les encourager mentalement. Après Blaise et Ginny, peut-être que Ron et Hermione allaient enfin se mettre ensemble . . .

- Oh.

Hermione, jouant avec sa plume, refusait visiblement de croiser le regard de Ron, qui l'évitait lui aussi, feuilletant son manuel de Métamorphose.

Harry, brûlant d'impatience qu'Hermione demande à Ron de _qui _il était amoureux, mordillait nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, ses yeux voyageant entre ses deux amis.

Sauf que . . . Sauf qu'Hermione ne semblait pas décidé à poser la fatidique question ! Ca n'allait tout de même pas être à _lui _de le faire ?!

Ron releva alors la tête, décidé et prit une grande inspiration. Harry le regarda, impatient, et l'encourageant silencieusement et aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

- Hermione, commença-t-il solennellement, faisant relever la tête de notre amie qui avait les joues rosées.

- Me revoilà !

Alyssa s'installa comme si de rien n'était à côté de Harry, ne remarquant visiblement pas les arrêts sur image des trois Gryffondor.

A cet instant-là précisément, malgré toute l'affection que portait Harry pour sa marraine, il aurait été capable de l'étrangler.

- J'ai loupé quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle innocemment en voyant Ron et Hermione replonger têtes baissées sur leurs devoirs, alors qu'Harry cherchait à la tuer à la force de son regard.

Harry soupira, vaincu.

Le moment était passé, ça n'allait pas être encore pour aujourd'hui.

Quand Ginny saurait ça, elle allait horriblement faire souffrir Alyssa . . .

****

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Drago s'étira paresseusement avant de jeter un oeil dans la chambre.

Blaise ronflait toujours comme un bienheureux, ses bras enserrant son oreiller. Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient pas en vue, mais Nott, lui, finissait de s'habiller.

Drago ignora ce dernier, sortit de son lit et trottina jusqu'à la salle de bains où il s'enferma. Il se déshabilla rapidement et couru sous la douche . . . froide. Encore une fois.

Ca devenait un peu trop courant à son goût. Il allait falloir qu'il passe à la vitesse supérieur avec Harry, ou alors il finirait frustré au-delà des mots.

Sauf qu'à présent, Drago était tout à fait conscient qu'une simple partie de jambes en l'air ne résoudrait pas tout. Il était mortellement conscient que son attirance envers le Survivant n'était pas le fait d'hormones en folie, mais d'une toute autre partie de son anatomie . . . Une qu'un certain Lucius Malefoy lui avait appris à oublier jusqu'à l'existence même.

Drago soupira.

Malgré toutes ses tentatives, Harry restait plutôt hermétique. Sa timidité était un frein non négligeable à une évolution possible de leur relation. C'était dommage.

De plus, maintenant ils accentuaient leur efforts sur Alyssa et Sirius, qu'il fallait mettre ensemble avant une monstrueuse bêtise du brun, qui pourrait signer l'arrêt de mort de la Néphilim.

Drago ferma l'arrivée d'eau et enroula ses hanches dans une serviette moelleuse avant de sortir de la cabine de couche. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux humides et attrapa un peigne pour se coiffer, avant de sortir de la pièce. Quand il passa dans la chambre, il constata que Nott était sorti et que Blaise était parfaitement réveillé, le regard vague.

- Bien dormi ? salua Drago en prenant des vêtements dans son armoire.

- Ouais, et toi ?

Drago acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Tu as prévu quelque chose pour aujourd'hui ? questionna Drago.

C'était samedi, et comme Blaise venait tout récemment de se mettre en couple avec Ginny, il se demandait s'il allait devoir rejoindre les Gryffondor pour laisser un peu d'intimité au nouveaux amoureux.

- Non, pas spécialement. J'ai juste promis à Gin' de manger avec elle ce matin. On a rendez-vous dans une demi-heure.

Ceci dit, il sauta à bas de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, alors que Drago finissait de s'habiller.

- Et avec Harry, ça avance ? cria Blaise depuis sa douche.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pas vraiment non, répondit-il en se postant près de la porte, histoire de ne pas avoir à crier trop fort pour se faire entendre.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Il est plutôt du genre timide. Et avec ce que nous a dit Hermione, j'avoue ne pas avoir trop cherché à draguer Harry.

Voire même pas du tout, ajouta-t-il en pensée.

Il était vrai qu'à part le lundi matin après la visite à Rogue, il avait agi comme un ami avec Harry, si on ne comptait pas les deux ou trois frôlements intentionnels dans le dos.

- C'est l'occasion ce week-end alors, fit le métis en ouvrant la porte de la salle d'eau, nu comme au premier jour.

Drago ne s'en offusquait plus : il faisait ça depuis sa première année.

- Je l'ignore. J'avoue que j'aimerais d'abord remettre Sirius et Aly ensemble, histoire de pouvoir mieux me concentrer sur Harry. Cette histoire de mourir d'amour m'inquiète un peu.

- Il n'y a pas que toi, dit Blaise en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son ami. Hey, tu sais quoi ? On a qu'à faire ça ce week-end : tenter de les rapprocher au mieux.

Drago lui jeta un regard en coin.

- Tu crois peut-être que ça va se faire en deux jours ? Tu as vu de quelle manière ils se regardent ?

Blaise fronça des sourcils.

- Bah non . . . En fait, ils se regardent pas.

- Exactement.

Blaise grimaça, suivant Drago hors de leur dortoir.

- Ok, c'est vrai que dans ces conditions, ça va être dur.

- Quel doux euphémisme.

Ils sortirent de leur Maison, puis des cachots, et se retrouvèrent dans le hall. Arrivés là, Drago abandonna Blaise qui rejoignait Ginny et pénétra dans la Grande Salle, avant de se diriger vers la table des Gryffondor.

- Je peux me joindre à vous ? demanda-t-il à Harry et Ron, une fois arrivé à leur hauteur.

- Oui, vas-y, fit le brun en lui montrant d'un geste de la main la place à côté de lui. Tu n'es pas avec Blaise ?

- Il arrive, il rejoignait Ginny à l'entrée.

Il se servit un verre de jus d'orange avant de tartiner un toast de confiture de groseilles, sous les regards blasés des membres de la Maison Gryffondor.

Il étaient maintenant tous habitués à voir de temps à autre un ou deux Serpentard se glisser à leur table, et certains d'entre eux allaient même parfois jusqu'à leur dire bonjour ou leur faire un signe de la main. Gestes de sympathie auxquels Drago ne répondait jamais, histoire de ne pas s'attirer encore plus les foudres des membres de sa propre Maison.

Drago remarqua alors une chose étrange : Harry et Ron étaient muets comme des tombes. L'un était plongé profondément dans ses pensées et l'autre semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais sans parvenir à ouvrir la bouche. Intrigué, Drago se pencha légèrement sur son voisin, et murmura :

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Harry sursauta, surpris, avant de couler un regard vers son meilleur ami, toujours plongé dans ses pensées.

- C'est hier soir. Ron était à deux doigts de faire sa déclaration à Hermione, quand Alyssa est intervenue. Je crois que ça le travaille.

Drago soupira.

Comme la plupart des élèves de cette école, il savait qu'Hermione et Ron finiraient ensemble. Mais la question qui subsistaient était : quand ?

- Pourquoi Aly est intervenue ?

- Elle ne l'a pas fait exprès, et je lui ai expliqué après ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle a compris, mais elle s'en est voulue. Alors elle m'a promis de réparer ça. Sauf que je n'ai pas compris ce que ça voulait dire, ajouta Harry, les sourcils froncés.

Drago n'ajouta rien parce qu'Hermione arrivait, suivit d'Alyssa, Ginny et Blaise. Avisant le regard étonné que la brune posa sur lui, il lui fit croire qu'il était penché vers Harry, seulement pour attraper un paquet de céréales puis il se redressa, l'air de rien.

Une fois passé les politesses d'usage, tout le monde retomba dans le silence. Drago trouva cela très inconfortable, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas discuter de ce dont il voulait parler est mieux, vu que les principaux intéressés étaient présents, et surtout, muets comme jamais.

Le petit-déjeuner se retrouva donc rapidement expédié. Blaise et Ginny furent les premiers à terminer leur repas, et ils les abandonnèrent, prétextant vouloir rester seuls. Drago ne les comprenait que trop. Une fois le couple parti, Sirius les rejoignit, accompagné de Lavande Brown.

Bien malgré lui, Drago grimaça quand il avisa la main de la jeune fille, posé sur le bras de l'Animagus, alors qu'ils discutaient. Il glissa un oeil vers Alyssa, et constata son air renfrogné, qu'il était certainement le seul à déceler. La jeune femme arrivait à cacher ses sentiments trop bien pour que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ne remarque ce qu'elle éprouvait réellement.

- Bonjour tout le monde, les salua avec enjouement la blonde de Gryffondor.

Sirius lui, se contenta d'un vaste signe de la main avant de se détacher de la poigne de Lavande et de s'asseoir à la place que venait de délaisser Blaise, laissant celle de Ginny à Lavande qui se retrouva alors entre les deux anciens amants.

Drago grimaça légèrement.

Ce n'était peut-être pas une judicieuse idée de mettre la Gryffondor entre Sirius et Alyssa, surtout en avisant le regard meurtrier de la Néphilim.

Un silence encore plus important s'installa, beaucoup plus gêné cette fois-ci, seulement coupé par le blabla incessant et sans intérêt de Lavande. Drago remarqua assez rapidement que Sirius semblait aussi ennuyé qu'eux, bien qu'il le montrait moins. Cela signifiait-il qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à Lavande ?

En y réfléchissant un peu mieux et en parcourant les souvenirs de ces derniers jours, Drago remarqua que c'était Lavande qui avait fait tous les premiers pas, et que Sirius avait été assez galant pour ne pas l'envoyer bouler sans autres formes de procès. Encore à ce moment-là, Sirius mangeait tranquillement, la Gryffondor ayant posé une main sur le bras de son voisin.

- Euh . . . Ça vous dirait un tour dehors ? Il ne fait pas trop mauvais aujourd'hui, proposa soudainement Hermione.

Drago jeta un oeil au plafond magique. Le ciel était bleu avec quelques nuages disséminés par-ci par-là. Il faisait certainement un peu froid, mais avec une bonne cape et une écharpe adéquate, cela devrait aller.

- Je suis partant, dit-il, en même temps qu'Harry.

Ils échangèrent un regard étonné, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Les gars, arrêtez, vous êtes flippant, intervint Ron. Ca me rappelle quand on est arrivé au square Gr. . .

Il se tut, lança un regard incertain à Lavande qui ne s'aperçut de rien, trop occupé à dévorer Sirius du regard, et choisit finalement de se taire définitivement.

- Alyssa ?

La jeune femme acquiesça, signifiant à Hermione qu'elle les accompagnait.

- Sirius ? demanda ensuite la jeune fille, après un temps d'hésitation.

- Bien sûr.

- Cool, je vais chercher mon écharpe alors, fit Lavande avant de courir hors de la Grande Salle.

Drago échangea un regard consterné avec Harry avant de reporter son attention sur Alyssa qui se levait, suivit des autres.

Personne ne précisa que Lavande n'avait pas été invitée, mais Drago sentait que ce n'était pas l'envie qui leur manquait à tous. Il espérait juste que l'ambiance électrique du petit-déjeuner ne se reproduise pas une fois dehors.

Ils attendirent silencieusement le retour de Lavande dans le hall vide. Ron, Hermione, Harry et Drago ne cessaient de s'envoyer des regards consternés, mais aucun d'entre eux n'arrivaient à trouver une phrase qui pourrait détendre l'atmosphère.

Finalement, le silence fut brisé par un raclement de gorge imprévu.

Tout le monde se retourna vers un septième année de Serdaigle, brun aux yeux bleus vifs, que Drago trouva mignon au premier regard - mais antipathique au second. Sans doute que les regards énamourés qu'il envoyait à Alyssa étaient pour beaucoup dans cette seconde dépréciation.

- Euh . . . Alyssa, est-ce que je pourrais te parler quelques minutes ?

Le regard hautement étonné de la jeune femme n'échappa à personne. Ainsi que le regard suspicieux de Sirius.

- Oui, bien sûr. De quoi ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant du jeune homme qui l'amenait à l'écart des autres, une main derrière son dos, sans la toucher.

Ils s'éloignèrent, s'arrêtant juste aux escaliers menant aux cachots. Drago eut beau tendre l'oreille, leur discussion ne s'entendait pas, mais l'air profondément gêné d'Alyssa le renseigna assez vite sur ce qu'ils se disaient. Le Serdaigle lui faisait des avances. Sous le regard meurtrier de Sirius dont les membres tremblaient . . . De fureur ?

- Sirius est jaloux ? souffla précipitamment Harry à l'oreille de Drago.

- Je crois que oui. Je l'espère en tout cas, ça ne pourrait être que bon pour eux deux. Et ça nous éviterait des désagréments.

Lavande choisit ce moment-là pour revenir. Drago la vit embrasser d'un seul regard, la scène d'Alyssa rouge comme une pivoine face à un type qui avait une main sur ses reins.

Sauf qu'elle dût louper le regard jaloux de Sirius, car elle se précipita sur lui et sauta à son cou. Surpris, il ne put que la réceptionner par réflexe . . . Et se laisser faire quand elle l'embrassa brusquement.

La suite se passa si rapidement que Drago eut tout juste le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Alyssa poussa un bref cri et s'effondra à terre. Sirius se débarrassa alors de Lavande avec la délicatesse d'un troll en rut et se précipita sur Alyssa, la prenant dans ses bras.

Les quatre autres eurent vite fait de rejoindre les deux Gryffondor, et constatèrent avec soulagement qu'Alyssa était toujours consciente. L'air cadavérique et la respiration sifflante, certes, mais au moins en vie.

- Aly, s'inquiéta Sirius, est-ce que ça va ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle tourna son regard vers Lavande qui se tenait juste derrière eux et dit :

- Si tu t'approches encore une seule fois à moins d'un mètre de Sirius, je t'arrache tout ce qu'il est humainement possible de t'enlever. Suis-je claire ?

Lavande hocha vivement de la tête, terrifiée.

- On l'amène à l'infirmerie, décréta alors Hermione. Il faut s'assurer qu'elle n'a rien de grave.

Sirius souleva alors Alyssa dans ses bras, la soutenant par les genoux et la taille, et ils se dirigèrent d'un même ensemble vers l'infirmerie, délaissant derrière eux Lavande et le Serdaigle.

Drago espérait tout de même que cette frayeur momentanée les rapprocherait à nouveau.

Et au vu de la tête d'Alyssa, éclairée par un sourire doux, confortablement installée contre le torse de Sirius, et à la main de ce dernier qui caressait les flancs de cette dernière, il y avait de grandes chances.

* * *

_Voilà, chapitre terminé. _

_Bon, je pense que vous avez tous compris qu'entre Sirius et Alyssa, c'est bien parti pour redémarrer. :) Allez, plus que deux couples à réunir, et nos amoureux seront comblés. ;)_

_A la semaine prochaine les gens et je vous embrasse tous très fort._

_Kissous !_


	41. Où l'on se rapproche dangereusement

_Salut à tous ! _

_Aujourd'hui ce sera un petit chapitre sur une note joyeuse, avec un rapprochement . . . entre Harry et Drago. :D Alors, content ? _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 41 : Où l'on se rapproche dangereusement.**

Draps blancs, murs blancs, meubles blancs, lumière blanche. Et infirmière en robe blanche.

- Miss Grytalié ? Mais que vous est-il donc arrivé ?

Harry regarda Sirius poser sa marraine sur le lit le plus proche, alors que Mme Pomfresh accourait pour ausculter la jeune femme.

- Rien de bien grave, lui répondit Alyssa avec un sourire rassurant. Il n'y a même aucune raison que je reste ici, ajouta-t-elle en faisant mine de se lever.

Deux mains fermes sur ses épaules l'empêchèrent de faire le moindre geste : Sirius et Drago veillaient au grain.

- Elle a eu un léger malaise, dit Hermione, alors qu'Alyssa faisait la moue.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna l'infirmière en passant sa baguette sur le crâne de sa patiente. Est-ce que vous déjeunez le matin ?

- Oui, soupira Alyssa.

- Avez-vous été malade durant les vacances ?

- Non, soupira-t-elle à nouveau, visiblement excédée.

Harry se souvint alors qu'après l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard, Florelia avait avoué ne pas supporter les hôpitaux, ou toute institution s'en approchant. Vu tout les mauvais souvenirs qu'elle possédait, lié à ces lieux, c'était peut-être normal. Et c'était aussi certainement pour la même raison qu'elle cherchait à s'échapper aujourd'hui.

- En fait, c'est de ma faute, avoua Sirius.

Il eut droit à un regard pénétrant de l'infirmière, qui lui fit perdre tous ses moyens, sous le regard amusé - mais compréhensif - d'Harry.

- C'est-à-dire ? Expliquez-vous, Mr Black, fit Pomfresh d'une voix sèche.

- C'est un peu . . . Compliqué à vrai dire, fit-il en cherchant visiblement à moyen d'expliquer à l'infirmière ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Eh bien, faites simple.

Elle se tourna ensuite à nouveau vers Alyssa, qui tentait discrètement d'échapper à sa vigilance en essayant de la contourner, mais Drago la retint fermement. Avec un regard d'avertissement pour sa patiente, Pomfresh passa sa baguette sur le torse d'Alyssa, et celle-ci crépita légèrement d'une lueur bleue.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Sirius en venant s'asseoir à côté de la Néphilim, lui prenant les mains pour les serrer dans les siennes.

Ce geste lui valut un regard lourd de surprise et d'incompréhension de la part de sa voisine. Harry, lui, échangea un regard amusé avec Drago. Il savait que le jeune homme pensait comme lui : ses tuteurs étaient visiblement en train de se rabibocher.

- Eh bien, on trouve ce genre de symptômes plutôt chez les gens d'âge mûr, pas chez les adolescents, déclara l'infirmière, les sourcils froncés, alors quelle faisait des examens plus poussés au niveau de la poitrine d'Alyssa.

- Ca ne se reproduira pas, assura Alyssa, je vous le promets.

- Parce que vous savez ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? s'étonna Pomfresh.

- Je vous rappelle que j'étais au premier rang et qu'il s'agit de mon coeur. Je pense pouvoir savoir quand il s'arrête de battre.

Harry sentit son propre coeur faire un saut à l'entente de la phrase de sa marraine.

Avait-il bien compris ? Elle avait fait un _arrêt cardiaque ?_

- QUOI ?! s'écria Sirius, épouvanté. Comment ça il s'est arrêté de battre ?!

Alyssa leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

- On en parlera plus tard si tu veux bien.

Harry sentit alors quelqu'un glisser sa main dans la sienne et la serrer fortement. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche et vit le visage livide de Drago.

Apparemment, l'annonce lui avait foutu un sale coup à lui aussi.

- Miss Grytalié, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je préférerais vous garder en observation quelques heures, fit Pomfresh en rangeant sa baguette, l'air soucieuse.

- Justement, ça me dérange.

L'infirmière regarda sa patiente, outrée.

- Ce n'était qu'une formule de politesse, Miss, je ne vous laisse pas le choix ! Et les autres, sortez tous d'ici ! Elle a besoin de repos !

- Mais puisque je vous dis que je vais très bien, s'impatienta Alyssa, alors qu'Hermione, Ron, Harry et Drago s'avançaient vers la porte de l'infirmerie sans lâcher la scène du regard. Dis-lui, toi, Sirius.

Le brun scruta son amie, puis se tourna vers l'infirmière en se levant, s'éloignant ainsi de la Néphilim.

- Vous pouvez la garder en observation.

- SIRIUS !

Mais ce dernier était déjà loin du lit, ayant rejoint les quatre autres adolescents, alors qu'Alyssa tentait vainement d'échapper à la poigne de fer de Pomfresh qui la forçait à s'allonger sur le lit en menaçant Sirius de mille souffrances quand elle sortirait.

Ils sortirent tous les cinq de la pièce, et Sirius ferma violemment la porte derrière lui avant de s'y adosser, l'air exténué.

Hermione se posta alors face à lui, les mains sur les hanches. Harry aurait reconnu ce regard parmi cent autres : Sirius allait entendre parler du pays.

- Tu es fier de toi je suppose ? attaqua la Gryffondor, s'attirant un regard surpris du Maraudeur.

- Quoi ?!

- Tu savais très bien à quoi ton petit jeu pouvait mener. Tu étais parfaitement au courant de ce qu'il pouvait arriver à Alyssa, et pourtant, tu as flirté avec Lavande. Franchement, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'en coller une !

Sirius, la regarda, les yeux ronds. Comme les trois autres jeunes hommes présents.

Hermione en train de faire la morale à Sirius Black ! Harry était sûr que Rogue aurait adoré être là à cet instant, histoire d'enfoncer encore un peu le clou.

- Je te serais gré de ne pas me parler sur ce ton, fit alors Sirius, le regard dur. Malgré mon apparence, je reste encore un adulte à part entière. Et je te signale que tu n'es pas la seule à te faire du souci pour Alyssa.

- Du souci ? répéta Hermione, interloquée, alors que Ron posait une main apaisante sur son bras en un geste dérisoire pour la calmer. Est-ce que tu t'es fait du souci pour elle quand elle passait toutes ses journées déprimée ? Est-ce que tu t'es soucié d'elle quand elle était plongée dans ses pires souvenirs ? Je ne crois pas, non, alors ne me dit pas que _tu te fais du souci pour elle !_

Harry reste à regarder les yeux ronds sa meilleure amie. Elle avait les poings serrés par la colère et semblait avoir du mal à retrouver une respiration normale.

- Euh, Hermione ? hasarda Ron. Viens avec moi, on va prendre l'air, hein, tu en as bien besoin.

Le rouquin attrapa son amie par le bras et la força à le suivre, tout en faisant un signe de la main à Harry pour lui signifier qu'ils se retrouveraient plus tard. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Sirius s'assit par terre, abattu.

Et Drago en rajouta une couche.

- Elle t'aime, et ça, même un aveugle aurait pu le voir. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose, que tu reviennes vers elle, que tu lui montres que tu ne lui en voulait plus des ses mensonges. Et au lieu de ça, tu l'as ignorée. Hermione nous a dit, à Harry et moi, que la génétique Néphilim était au-delà de la compréhension humaine et qu'aucun de nous ne pourrait jamais la comprendre entièrement . . . Et que donc, on ne comprendrait non plus jamais comment il est possible qu'elle puisse mourir, rien qu'en te voyant avec une autre femme. Tu aurais pu la tuer tout à l'heure. Et c'est-ce qui a faillit arriver.

Harry regarda Drago, les yeux ronds.

Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu comme ça, aussi passionné ! Sa morale était prononcée d'un ton calme et normal, mais on sentait la tension dans sa voix, qu'il était en colère et déçu par Sirius.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier regardait Drago, aussi étonné qu'Harry. Mais il semblait que les mots du Serpentard avaient un impact sur lui.

- Je . . .

Sirius hésitait, l'air un peu perdu. Harry se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être l'aider un peu. Histoire qu'il s'explique comme il semblait vouloir le faire, sans y arriver, et qu'il ne pense pas qu'ils étaient tous _entièrement _ligués contre lui.

Le brun s'avança vers son parrain et s'accroupit à côté de lui.

- Tu ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ? devina Harry. Tu ne pensais même certainement pas que Lavande pourrait pousser les choses aussi loin.

- Si j'avais su, il y a longtemps que j'aurais fait comprendre à Lavande que je n'étais pas intéressé, affirma Sirius, passant une main stressée dans ses cheveux. Je sais très bien quels sont les risques pour Aly, et jamais je n'ai voulu lui faire de mal. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je suis conscient qu'Alyssa restera une énigme pour moi, sur bien des points de sa personnalité. Et c'est aussi pour ça que je l'aime. Seulement, après les évènements de Noël, je ne me sentais pas le courage d'aller lui parler, de lui dire que je m'étais comporté comme un abruti. Je préférais attendre un peu, qu'elle se calme. Puis Lavande a commencé à me tourner autour, et je me suis dit que si Alyssa devenait suffisamment jalouse, je n'aurais plus qu'à la laisser venir et m'expliquer à ce moment-là.

- C'est un raisonnement débile, trancha sèchement la voix de Drago, sans pitié.

Sirius se tassa encore un peu plus si c'était possible, et Harry fusilla du regard le Serpentard, lui faisant comprendre par là que ce n'était pas la peine de l'enfoncer encore plus. Ce dernier, les bras croisés, se contenta d'hausser les épaules en guise de réponse.

- Je sais très bien que c'était totalement idiot, fit Sirius avec un soupir désabusé, mais j'ai toujours été comme ça. Je suis un véritable troll quand il s'agit d'amour.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire !

Les trois jeunes hommes se retournèrent, surpris, vers la porte de l'infirmerie entrouverte qui laissait passer la silhouette d'Alyssa. Appuyée au chambranle de la porte, elle le regardait avec un sourire triste.

- Il y a des fois où je me demande encore comment on a pu terminer ensemble, poursuivit la jeune femme.

- Tu avais fait le premier pas, souffla Sirius, encore choqué par l'apparition soudaine de la Néphilim.

Alyssa continuait à regarder tristement Sirius. Puis son regard survola les visages figés dans l'attente de Drago et Harry, et elle eut un sourire amusé.

- J'attendais que tu le fasses mais tu ne semblais pas te décider, fit-elle d'un ton enjoué, provoquant les sourires rassurés et amusés d'Harry et Drago.

- Je . . .

Mais Sirius ne put continuer parce qu'Alyssa continua.

- Je me souviens encore de la fois où j'avais cru que tu allais m'embrasser, fit-elle en s'approchant d'eux. Tu étais à deux millimètres de ma bouche, et au dernier moment, pfut ! tu t'es défilé et tu as embrassé mon front. Je te jure qu'à l'époque, si j'avais eu toute ma puissance Néphilim, tu n'aurais pas survécu longtemps à ma colère et à ma frustration.

Sirius, totalement déboussolé par les évènements, semblait se demander pourquoi au juste Alyssa se trouvait à deux misérables centimètres de lui, et pourquoi dans son dos, il entendait Harry et Drago se retenir de rire, quitte à s'en fêler des côtes.

- Eh bien, je . . . En fait, je n'étais pas . . . Euh . . . Sûr que . . . Que mes sentiments étaient . . . Hum, comment dire . . . Réciproques.

Harry, une main fermement plaquée contre sa bouche, tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas faire de bruit, et _surtout _de ne pas se foutre de la tronche de son parrain. Ca aurait pu être mal vu. A côté de lui, Drago, les lèvres pincés au possible, un bras sur ses côtes et une main sur l'épaule d'Harry, n'était pas mieux loti que lui.

- Tu bégayes, Sirius, c'est nouveau ça ? s'amusa à faire remarquer Alyssa, en s'approchant dangereusement de son ami.

Sirius eut un mouvement de recul, certainement mu par instinct de survie qui n'avait absolument rien à faire là, et qui prouvait qu'il avait mal compris les intentions de la jeune femme.

- Euh Non . . . Non, non . . . Enfin, si peut-être un peu . . .

Harry s'agrippa à son tour à Drago, se demandant s'il n'allait pas être obligé d'aller faire un saut à l'infirmerie pour se faire réparer une ou deux côtés fêlées à force de se retenir de rire.

- Et pourquoi ça s'il te plait ?

Sirius eut un air totalement effrayé. Harry sentit la main de Drago serrer son épaule si fort que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair.

- Tu . . . Tu es . . . Effrayante.

- Effrayante, moi ? s'étonna Alyssa en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Sirius, qui ne semblait pas en mener large.

- Oui, couina ce dernier, au paroxysme de sa peur.

Harry ne se retint plus et explosa de rire, provoquant celui de Drago qui ne put se retenir en entendant son ami se défouler.

- MISS GRYTALIE ! Entendirent-ils alors vociférer depuis l'infirmerie. REVENEZ VOUS COUCHER IMMEDIATEMENT !

Harry, les larmes aux yeux, regarda Alyssa sursauter, voler un baiser à un Sirius tétanisé et s'enfuir dans le couloir de gauche. Pomfresh déboula ensuite de l'infirmerie comme une furie, leur ordonna en hurlant de lui dire où sa patiente avait fugué et suivit le geste du pouce à droite que lui fit Sirius. Ce dernier fila alors à la suite d'Alyssa en leur criant :

- On se revoit plus tard !

Harry s'écroula alors à terre vaincu par son fou rire. A côté de lui, Drago s'écroula sur son épaule, dans le même état que lui.

****

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Ca te rassure toi, d'avoir des tuteurs aussi . . . Bizarres ?

Harry rit encore un peu.

Drago et lui étaient toujours assis dans le couloir en face de l'infirmerie, et s'étaient calmés de leur fou rire. Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que le silence s'était installé entre eux quand Drago avait posé sa question.

- Un peu oui, répondit le brun avec un sourire mélancolique. Grâce à eux, je me dis qu'après cette guerre - si j'y survis- je pourrais reprendre une vie un tant soit peu normale. Regarde-les, par moments, on n'a pas l'impression qu'ils en ont bavé. Et pourtant, ils ont tous deux fait partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix, et se sont donc forcément retrouvés en première ligne. Ca me rassure de savoir qu'un jour, tout ce qu'on vit aujourd'hui sera derrière nous. Pas toi ?

Harry clôtura sa question par un regard interrogateur envers Drago, lequel ne sut pas quoi dire.

Il savait qu'Harry avait raison, il était d'accord avec tout ce que venait d'énoncer le Gryffondor, mais d'un autre côté, il pensait aussi qu'Alyssa et Sirius avaient été soumis à des évènements qui facilitaient cette acceptation de la Première Guerre. Tous deux n'avaient pas l'âge qu'ils auraient dû avoir, étaient passés par des instants si difficiles qu'ils préféraient certainement refouler dans un coin perdu de leur esprit, et Drago ne souhaitait pas passer par les mêmes épreuves pour oublier les affres de la guerre. Alors, peut-être qu'un jour, la guerre qu'ils vivaient, ne serait pas derrière lui, qu'elle resterait ancrée dans son coeur et son âme. Qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas. Surtout s'il mourrait.

- Drago ?

Arraché à ses pensées, le blond se tourna vers son interlocuteur, légèrement hagard, puis se souvint de la question posée.

- Hein ? Ah euh oui, tu as raison. C'est rassurant de se dire qu'un jour on pourra reprendre le cours normal de notre vie.

Ou apprendre à vivre tout court, ajouta-t-il en son for intérieur.

- A ton avis, ils sont où là ? demanda alors Harry.

Drago devina instantanément de qui parlait le brun.

- A mon humble avis, puisqu'ils ont certainement fini par se remettre ensemble et qu'ils n'ont pas pu se comporter comme un vrai couple depuis près de seize ans . . . Ils sont sans doute en train de s'envoyer sauvagement en l'air dans un recoin sombre du château.

Court silence, puis . . .

- Oh non, Drago ! Merde à la fin, pas ce genre d'images, pitié ! gémit Harry en pressant fortement les paumes de ses mains contre ses paupières, provoquant le rire du Serpentard.

- Je t'avais dit que je me vengerais !

- Mais tu l'avais déjà fait !

- Non, c'était Hermione qui avait été à l'origine des images, claironna Drago avec un sourire vainqueur.

Sa phrase lui valu un regard en coin assassin, suivi d'un sourire mauvais . . . Assez terrifiant quand il apparaissait sur des lèvres de Gryffondor, pas faites pour ce genre d'exercice.

- Dis-moi Drago, susurra dangereusement Harry, Blaise m'a dit un jour que tu étais particulièrement sensible à certains endroits de ton anatomie

Drago déglutit, craignant le pire.

Qu'est-ce que cet abruti de Zabini avait été raconter à Harry ? Et surtout, _en quelles circonstances avaient-ils parlé de son anatomie ?!_

- Vérifions ça tout de suite, poursuivit le brun, avant de se jeter férocement sur Drago qui cria de surprise.

Etonné, le Serpentard ne put que tomber à terre, allongé de tout son long avec un Survivant assis sur ses hanches. Et il ne put que subir la séance de torture de son bourreau.

- Ha . . . Harry . . . No, non, pitié . . . Arr . . . arrête . . . Ju . . . Juré, je . . . Je le refe . . . . Je le referais plus ! Ahahahahahahaha !

Drago se contorsionna autant qu'il put pour tenter d'échapper aux mains d'Harry, mais malheureusement pour lui, son ami était plus fort que lui, et surtout connaissait à présent son point faible : les chatouilles sur les flancs.

- Promis ? demanda Harry, joueur, en s'arrêtant deux secondes.

- Promis, jura Drago en reprenant son souffle alors qu'Harry se rasseyait à côté de lui, et que lui s'installait confortablement.

- Je crois que finalement, ça va être râpé pour la sortie dans le parc, dit Harry en jetant un oeil par la fenêtre sur le ciel gris laissant tomber une pluie fine et dense.

- Ouais. On fait quoi, alors ?

Harry réfléchit quelques instants.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. J'aurais bien proposé de chercher les autres, mais le château est trop grand, et j'ai la flemme d'aller chercher ma carte dans le dortoir.

- On peut aussi bien rester là, alors. Je le trouve plutôt confortable, moi, ce sol.

Drago accentua ses dires par une petite tape sur les pierres sur lesquels il était assis, s'attirant un sourire amusé de son compagnon.

Un petit silence s'installa alors entre eux, chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

Maintenant que Sirius et Alyssa étaient casés, Drago pouvait se permettre de réfléchir à nouveau sur sa relation avec Harry. Il trouvait que ça devenait de plus en plus dur de le côtoyer, simplement en tant qu'ami. Même en ce moment, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : l'attirer contre lui et passer sa main dans la chevelure désordonnée du Gryffondor. Seulement, encore et toujours, il ignorait quels étaient les sentiments d'Harry envers lui, s'il se contentait parfaitement de leur amitié, ou si lui aussi espérait un rapprochement plus intime.

Drago soupira.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose pour en être sûr, mais d'un autre côté, il avait aussi peur de perdre l'amitié d'Harry si ce dernier ne répondait pas à ses sentiments. Et ça, il ne voulait pas que ça arrive.

- Dis, Drago, fit soudain le centre de ses pensées, on en a jamais parlé mais . . . Je me demandais, comment tu vis l'évasion de ton père ? Ca fait quand même près de deux semaines . . .

Le Serpentard tourna un regard vide de sentiments vers son vis-à-vis.

Parler de son père avait toujours donné cette réaction chez lui, comme un instinct de protection, comme si ce dernier pouvait le voir. Alors il remettait son masque de Malefoy, et instaurait une certaine distance avec la personne qui le questionnait. Mais cette fois-ci, il se fit la réflexion que c'était _Harry_, et que son ami était simplement curieux, et avide d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui, comme toute personne normalement constituée.

- Eh bien, commença Drago, ne sachant trop quoi dire puisqu'il n'avait pas repensé à cet évènement de Noël, je ne sais pas trop. Je crois que pour l'instant, je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Poudlard est un lieu sûr, où mon père ne pourra pas m'atteindre, ni atteindre ma mère d'ailleurs. Nous sommes en sécurité ici. Je pourrais paniquer au mois de Juin, quand on aura eu notre diplôme et que l'on quittera l'école.

- Tu étais proche de lui ?

- _De mon père ?! _fit Drago, halluciné. Pas le moins du monde. Pour lui, je n'étais qu'un héritier qui reprendrait le flambeau de la dynastie Malefoy, rien de plus. Il a épousé ma mère parce qu'il le devait, lui a fait un enfant parce que c'était son devoir, et basta ! Il y a des fois où je me demande comment ma mère a pu supporter ça.

Alors qu'il parlait, Drago avait senti la main d'Harry s'approcher de la sienne et l'enserrer dans une étreinte douce et réconfortante.

- De même, mon père n'était jamais satisfait de moi, poursuivit-il d'une voix aigre. Il fallait que je sois le meilleur en tout, que je dépasse tout le monde. Que j'ai les meilleurs résultats. Imagine sa colère quand il apprenait tous les ans que je me faisais battre, soit par toi, soit par Granger.

- Il a déjà levé la main sur toi ? questionna Harry d'une voix douce et hésitante.

Drago secoua la tête.

- Jamais. Un Sang-Pur ne s'abaisse pas aux méthodes moldues. Et sa froideur et son dédain étaient bien plus douloureux.

- Tu aurais aimé naître dans une autre famille ? demanda encore Harry d'une voix douce.

- Une famille aimante, tu veux dire ?

Drago n'attendit pas la réponse, plongeant immédiatement dans un monde chimérique où sa mère, alors qu'il était enfant, n'aurait jamais craint de lui prouver son affection, où son père l'aurait considéré comme un être et son fils à part entière, où ses résultats scolaires les auraient rendus fiers, simplement parce qu'il se serait donné à fond pour des notes qu'il aurait mérité. Une maison où il n'aurait pas craint de courir et crier, d'afficher sa joie, sa peine ou sa colère quand il le voulait, une demeure où il aurait pris du plaisir à rentrer chaque été, un lieu où . . .

- Drago, tu . . . Tu pleures ?

Le ton étonné arracha le Serpentard à son rêve utopique et il se tourna vers Harry, qui le regardait médusé et triste. Drago prit alors conscience des deux rigoles d'eau saline qui striaient ses joues. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleuré . . . C'était interdit, indigne d'un Malefoy.

- Excuse-moi, Drago, je ne voulais pas . . . Je ne pensais pas . . .

Mais Drago n'écoutait plus Harry. Il fixait, éberlué, ses doigts humides qu'il venait de passer sur ses joues, pour attester de la véracité des propos de son ami. Et effectivement, c'était bien des larmes qui souillaient son visage.

Soudain, il fut enveloppé dans une chaude étreinte tout à fait inattendue, et son visage entra en contact avec une matière douce et à l'odeur délectable. Il reconnut dans la seconde la chevelure de jais d'Harry, et, encore un peu perdu, il referma automatiquement ses bras dans le dos du Gryffondor. Le brun murmurait des « excuse-moi » sans fin dans son cou. Ce fut cela surtout qui réveilla Drago. Parce qu'Harry n'avait pas à s'excuser, ce n'était pas de sa faute.

- Harry, murmura Drago, ce n'est rien. Je t'assure, tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Le Gryffondor resserra son étreinte, et Drago en profita pour caresser le dos de son ami.

- Je ne t'avais encore jamais vu pleurer, avoua le brun, ses lèvres frôlant le creux du cou de Drago en de légères caresses. Ca . . . Ça m'a fait bizarre.

Drago dut se frapper mentalement pour ne pas se laisser distraire par les sensations et les images créées par Harry en lui. D'ailleurs, s'il ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle de son corps, il ferait mieux de se séparer de lui, _maintenant_.

Il le repoussa donc gentiment, les joues chauffées par ce que son inconscient lui avait envoyé comme images et les suppositions qu'il en tirait, et lui dit :

- Harry, honnêtement, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. C'est juste que . . . Je crois que oui, j'aurais aimé naître dans une famille plus aimante mais en même temps, je n'échangerais ma vie pour rien au monde. Malgré les nombreuses zones d'ombres qu'elle possède, elle comporte des compensations non négligeables.

Harry le scruta, ses mains toujours sur ses épaules, alors que Drago le tenait par la taille, pour conserver une certaine distance de sécurité (pour sa santé mentale et pour la vertu du brun). Le Gryffondor hocha alors de la tête.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, fit-il.

Drago remarqua alors les joues de son vis-à-vis, aussi rouge que les siennes certainement. Et sans réfléchir aux conséquences que pourraient avoir ses actes, il passa ses pouces sur les joues du Gryffondor pour caresser la peau chaude et douce.

- Pourquoi tu rougis ? demanda-t-il à demi voix, obnubilé par la couleur carmin.

Sa question accentua encore si possible le rougissement d'Harry qui évita alors son regard. Mu par un instinct profondément enfoui en lui, Drago rapprocha son visage de celui dHarry, croisa son regard étonné - et espérant ? - et . . .

- Ah bah, c'est là que vous vous planquiez ! Gin', ils sont ici ! Et . . . Ah merde, je crois que je dérange.

Blaise allait mourir . . .

* * *

_Non, Drago, on ne tue pas son meilleur ami. :D _

_Allez, la suite la semaine prochaine ;) Avec encore plus de Harry/Drago ! Ouais, ouais, ça s'approche :p_

_A plus les gens._

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	42. Où l'on prend du gallon

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Bon, alors je vous préviens tout de suite, c'est LE chapitre que vous attendiez tous - plus ou moins. Devinez ce qu'il s'y passe ? :)_

_Allez, bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 42 : Où l'on prend du gallon**

Tuer ou remercier Blaise ?

Voilà ce que se demandait Harry depuis plus d'une heure, assis en compagnie de ses amis dans la Salle sur Demande.

Le remercier pour l'avoir empêché d'avoir fait quelque chose qui aurait pu avoir des répercussions funestes, ou le tuer pour l'avoir empêché d'accéder à une envie ? Dilemme, dilemme.

Pour Drago, le choix avait été vite fait : tuer.

Il avait poursuivit son ami dans les couloirs en lui promettant mille et une souffrances une fois qu'il lui aurait mis la main dessus. Tout cela sous les regards éberlués des élèves de Poudlard, voyant pour la toute première fois de leur vie le fils Malefoy faire preuve d'aussi peu de retenue. Finalement, après que Ginny ait réussi à éviter la mort par strangulation à son petit ami, les quatre adolescents avaient retrouvé Ron et Hermione, cette dernière finalement calmée, dans le hall et avaient rejoint la Salle sur Demande pour y être au calme.

C'était là qu'ils se retrouvaient le plus souvent pour éviter d'avoir à aller dans l'une ou l'autre des salles communes. Comme à son habitude, la pièce ressemblait à un immense salon pourvu d'un grand canapé en cuir rouge, entouré de nombreux poufs et poires de toutes couleurs. Une table de travail se trouvait aussi dans un coin de la pièce, avec une bibliothèque comportant la plupart des ouvrages dont Hermione avait besoin sur le moment pour ses cours.

Présentement, les six jeunes gens étaient disséminés dans la pièce. Blaise et Ginny se câlinaient tendrement sur le canapé, Hermione avait réquisitionné Ron pour faire son devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Drago était plongé dans un cours de Potion et Harry rêvassait, affalé sur un pouf orange, son regard perdu sur l'un des multiples tableaux accrochés aux murs. De temps à autre, des murmures s'élevaient du côté de Ron et Hermione, cette dernière rouspétant contre le rouquin qui ne semblaient faire aucun effort pour travailler.

Mais Harry restait profondément ancré dans son dilemme. Et surtout dans l'incompréhension de ce qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt et de ce qu'il ressentait au moment-même.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi voir les larmes de Drago l'avait autant chamboulé. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un pleurer, il en avait même eu plutôt pour son compte jusqu'à maintenant, mais celles du blond l'avaient ému. Peut-être parce que justement c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Drago aussi fragile ? Ou alors parce que Drago lui-même avait semblé étonné de découvrir qu'il pleurait ? Oui mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi il avait été autant touché par la détresse du Serpentard, pourquoi il avait eu cette envie de le serrer contre lui et de le protéger de tout, pourquoi il avait eu envie de _l'embrasser !_

Harry frotta son crâne, dépassé par ses sentiments.

Bien sûr qu'il avait compris que Drago l'attirait, mais à présent c'était bien plus que ça. Une attirance c'était seulement quelque chose de physique, parce que vous trouvez la personne à votre goût, comme avec Cho ou Ginny. Mais là, il avait eu mal pour Drago, il avait compatit à sa douleur de ne pas avoir eu une enfance digne de ce nom, il avait voulu pouvoir l'écarter de tout danger. Définitivement. Et ça, même avec Cho, il ne l'avait pas ressenti. Pour Ginny, c'était différent, il la considérait comme sa petite soeur, elle faisait partie de sa famille, à l'instar du reste des Weasley, d'Hermione, de Sirius et de pleins d'autres encore. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, ça lui faisait une famille plutôt nombreuse pour un orphelin.

Harry laissa échapper un ricanement.

C'était assez contradictoire. Un orphelin avec une famille nombreuse. Non vraiment, c'était bizarre. Mais ce n'était pas le sujet de ses pensées, il voulait d'abord comprendre ce qu'il ressentait au juste pour Drago. Le considérait-il seulement comme un ami ? Un frère, à l'instar de Ron ? Ou le voyait-il comme un potentiel . . . Petit ami ?

Harry laissa échapper un léger gémissement d'envie.

Bon, ok, définitivement, il semblait qu'à présent Drago occupait une bien plus grande partie dans son coeur. Pas celle d'un ami, ni d'un frère de coeur. Mais bel et bien celle d'un . . . Non, il n'arriverait pas à le penser ! Déjà, il avait prit conscience de son attirance, c'était bien. Fallait pas aller trop loin, non plus.

Bien, c'était ça de fait. Mais à présent, puisqu'il considérait Drago comme quelqu'un de plus proche qu'un ami, est-ce qu'il se sentait prêt à aller plus loin ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il savait depuis des années que les garçons pouvaient aussi être à son goût. Après tout, il n'avait pris conscience de sa bisexualité que depuis quelques jours. Et accepter d'être attiré par Drago depuis _quelques secondes !_

Mais et le Serpentard dans tout ça ? Si Harry en jugeait par tout les indices laissés par Drago, il semblait que son attirance était réciproque. Mais comment en être sûr ? Surtout, sans se prendre un râteau qui mettrait à néant une amitié durement acquise.

Harry soupira à nouveau.

Non décidément, rien n'était jamais simple dans sa vie.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, à la fin ?

La question prononcée d'une voix exaspérée par Hermione arracha le brun à ses pensées. Il regarda son amie, déboussolé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de soupirer, et tu as l'air tracassé par quelque chose ! Alors dis-nous de quoi il s'agit et peut-être que l'on pourra t'aider.

- Euh . . .

Harry lança un regard incertain dans la salle, croisa les regards curieux et inquiet de ses amis, et décida de garder ses réflexions pour lui.

- Non, rien, Hermione, je t'assure. Tout va très bien, fit-il en se levant de son pouf et en rejoignant la table de travail. Par contre, je crois que je vais réviser mon cours de Potions pour lundi.

Un bruit d'exclamation abasourdie retenue retentit dans la pièce, et en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, Hermione fut sur lui, posant sa main fraiche sur son front.

- Réviser ton cours de Potions ?! répéta-t-elle, choquée. Tu es malade ? Tu as mal où ? Tu veux aller voir l'infirmière ?

- Hermione ! rouspéta Harry, repoussant la main de la jeune fille sous les rires des quatre autres. Je vais très bien, merci.

Elle lui lança un regard dubitatif, mais retourna tout de même s'asseoir à sa place. Harry prit alors l'un des manuels de potions posés en face de Drago et plongea dedans, histoire de faire bonne mesure. Mais bon, c'était vrai qu'il ne voulait absolument pas entendre parler du cours de Potions. Sauf si un certain Serpentard voulait bien lui donner des cours particuliers . . . Hey, c'était une bonne idée, ça ! Ce serait un excellent moyen de voir comment Drago réagissait en sa présence !

Harry releva la tête de son livre et jeta un regard incertain au blond en face de lui qui griffonnait quelques mots sur un long parchemin.

- Hum . . . Drago ?

L'intéressé redressa la tête et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider pour mon cours de Potions s'il te plait ? Je n'ai pas bien compris le principe d'équivalence de poids de matière et de liquide . . .

Même prononcé ainsi, Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce que cela pouvait bien être. Comme quoi, les potions et lui . . .

Drago soupira, grimaça puis acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de se lever pour le rejoindre et s'installer à côté de lui. Il ouvrit son propre livre de Potions et le poussa devant Harry avant de se coller contre lui pour lui montrer une phrase du bout du doigt.

- La définition est là, Harry. Lis-la et dis-moi ce que tu ne comprends pas.

Harry hocha de la tête et posa son regard sur ladite phrase. _« L'équivalence des poids entre la matière et le liquide dans le domaine des potions aide à . . . »_

Une main fraiche se faufila soudain sous son pull et sa chemise et vint caresser ses reins. Harry releva légèrement la tête, étonné, vers Drago qui regardait le mur en face d'eux d'un air absent, bien qu'un léger sourire en coin redressait l'extrémité droite de ses lèvres.

Harry se sentit soudain extrêmement perdu. C'était pourtant lui qui avait pris la décision de tester Drago, et pas _l'inverse_. A moins qu'ils aient pris la même décision chacun de leur côté.

- Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? chuchota Harry assez bas pour n'être entendu que de son interlocuteur.

- Ca te dérange ? demanda en retour Drago sans répondre, tout aussi bas.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre . . . Il ne savait trop quoi d'ailleurs, puis il croisa le regard gris amusé du Serpentard et lâcha dans un souffle :

- Non, pas du tout. C'est très agréable.

Puis il se concentra à nouveau sur le livre, bien que ses joues étaient d'un très beau rouge intense. Les sensations que faisait naître Drago en lui étaient bien plus agréables que tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir jusqu'ici et il craignait que l'un de ses amis remarque la main du Serpentard glissée sous ses vêtements. Là, ils auraient eu du mal à prétexter un pari ou tout autre chose.

Harry poursuivit alors sa lecture, sans rien comprendre ou retenir de ce qu'il lisait, trop concentré sur la main qui caressait son dos d'un geste doux et calme. A côté de lui, le propriétaire de ladite main lisait aussi un livre, sa tête dans son autre main.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, brisant le silence pesant dans la pièce, et se faisant retourner tout le monde dans cette direction. Entrèrent alors Sirius et Alyssa, la Néphilim refermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

- Salut, fit-elle. Il y a moyen de se planquer ici ?

- Se planquer ? répéta Ginny, perdue. Pourquoi ?

- Elle veut échapper à Pomfresh, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

Harry remarqua alors le désordre dans les cheveux mi-longs de son parrain. Une main taquine était passée par là. Voire deux. Il sourit, comprenant que le couple était ensemble à nouveau.

- Vous vous êtes rabibochés ? demanda Hermione, sceptique.

Les deux intéressés se tournèrent d'un bloc vers elle, étonnés, puis Sirius eut un sourire vicieux, alors qu'Alyssa répondait :

- Eh bien, oui en fait. Mais pourquoi . . .

Alyssa ne put terminer sa phrase car Sirius lui sauta dessus, les faisant tomber sur le canapé duquel Blaise et Ginny durent se relever précipitamment sous peine de se faire écraser. Ils atterrirent, le Maraudeur au dessus de la Néphilim, le visage du brun niché dans le cou de son amie alors que cette dernière rouspétait, sous les éclats de rire de l'assistance :

- Sirius ! Merlin, j'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être collant !

Harry éclata de rire avec les autres, trop heureux de ne plus les voir se faire la tête, plutôt que gêné de les regarder se faire un câlin.

- Tu devrais pas plutôt aller à l'infirmerie ? s'enquit Ron. Pour être sûr que tout va bien.

- Mais pourquoi vous parlez de l'infirmerie ? s'exclama Blaise, perdu. J'ai loupé quelque chose ?!

Hermione entreprirent alors d'expliquer à Ginny et Blaise ce qui s'était passé dans le hall, puis l'infirmerie, jusqu'à ce qu'ils le rejoignent un peu plus tôt, alors qu'Harry essayait, en vain, d'enlever la main de Drago de son dos. La coquine s'était glissé un peu plus bas que prévu, flattant la naissance de ses fesses, au plus grand amusement du blond.

- Drago, gronda gentiment Harry à voix basse, il y a des limites à ce que tu peux faire. Alors si tu veux que ta main reste sur moi, il va falloir la remonter.

Un soupir lui parvint de sa gauche où se trouvait Drago, puis il entendit marmonner bougonnement :

- T'es pas drôle.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, avant de fermer brusquement son livre de potions, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

- Finalement, je n'ai pas envie de faire mes devoirs, dit-il comme excuse au regard étonné d'Hermione.

Ca, plus le fait qu'il ne risquait pas d'arriver à se concentrer puisque Drago avait sagement posé sa main sur sa hanche, entourant sa taille de son bras.

- Bon, maintenant que nous sommes tous là, fit soudain Alyssa, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Elle vint s'installer à la table, suivit de Sirius qui avait apparemment décidé de remettre à plus tard ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Son air sérieux convainquit Harry et les autres de lui attribuer toute leur attention. Elle se pencha vers eux avec un air de conspiratrice et commença :

- J'ignore si vous le savez, mais je suis à présent à la tête de l'Ordre du Phoenix, en tant que remplaçante d'Albus. Enfin, je le suis quand je ne suis pas à Poudlard, mais ça revient au même. Toujours est-il que c'est par moi que passe les candidatures de ceux qui veulent y entrer.

Harry fronça des sourcils.

Où voulait-elle en venir ?

- Ginny, fit-elle en se tournant vers la jeune fille, je suis désolée, mais malgré toutes les qualités que tu possèdes, je ne peux te permettre de devenir un membre de l'Ordre. Tu n'es pas majeure, et je ne peux aller à l'encontre des décisions de tes parents.

Alyssa se tourna ensuite vers Blaise, Ron, Hermione, Drago et Harry, qu'elle regarda à tour de rôle. Harry sentit alors une pointe d'excitation s'emparer de son coeur.

Sa marraine était-elle bien en train de faire ce à quoi il pensait ? Est-ce qu'elle allait _vraiment _le faire ?

- Pour vous cinq, poursuivit-elle, j'ai fait très attention à vos aptitudes, notamment lors des séances de l'A.D. Vous êtes majeurs, certains mêmes depuis plus d'un an et je pense qu'il est de mon devoir de vous avertir que, si vous le souhaitez toujours, vous pouvez dès à présent faire partie des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

****

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- _Protego !_

Un immense bouclier transparent aux reflets irisés apparut tout autour de lui et ses assaillants lancèrent divers sorts plus puissants les uns que les autres. Il ne pouvait pas riposter, mais au moins, il était protégé. Soudain, l'un des sorts transperça sa protection et il eut tout juste le temps de se baisser pour ne pas se faire toucher.

- Stop ! hurla alors Harry avec un grand sourire. Bien, c'était très bien Drago, très beau bouclier.

Il s'approcha ensuite de lui, lui tendit sa main et l'aida à se remettre sur pied.

- Tu t'améliores de jour en jour, lui confia le brun à voix basse, pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre. Et heureusement que tu t'es baissé à temps, je n'aurais pas donné cher de ta peau autrement, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil mutin.

Drago acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Il savait que les sorts de Ginny étaient particulièrement redoutables.

Harry et lui se lâchèrent, et Drago rejoignit le cercle d'étudiants qui entourait un espace vaste et vide de la Salle sur Demande.

C'était dimanche soir, et la première réunion de l'A.D. depuis le retour des vacances de Noël. L'ambiance au départ avait été plutôt tendue, quand les élèves avaient remarqués la présence de Florelia, mais sous une autre forme physique et surtout en train de papouiller un certain Sirius Black ! Puis, quand l'un d'eux avait bravement demandé à cette dernière une petite démonstration de ses pouvoirs Néphilims, l'atmosphère s'était détendue. Elle avait accepté et les avait tous bluffés avec ses dons hors du commun. Le cours avait ensuite reprit son cours habituel, Harry récupérant la vedette jusqu'à la fin de l'heure.

- Le prochain ? demanda Harry, faisant sortir Drago de ses pensées. Lequel d'entre vous veut tester son bouclier ?

Mais Harry ne put aller plus loin car une sonnerie stridente retentit soudain dans la pièce, trouvaille d'Hermione, signifiant la fin du cours.

Harry tapa dans ses mains ave un air contrit et dit :

- Désolé, ce sera pour dimanche prochain. Mais j'espère que vous vous serez améliorés d'ici là. Je vous souhaite à tous une agréable semaine !

Les élèves s'applaudirent mutuellement, rituel incontournable à présent, puis ils sortirent un à un, discutant du cours et de leurs performances, alors que Drago et les autres rangeaient leurs affaires tout en discutant.

- C'était vraiment très bien, Dray, le félicita Blaise avec une bonne tape amicale dans le dos. Mais toi et moi savons très bien que Gin' est imbattable quand elle s'y met ! Une vraie furie ! Aïe !

La furie en question venait de frapper son petit ami sur le derrière de la tête, et ce dernier tendait à présent les bras dans sa direction pour se faire pardonner en l'appelant par des petits mots doux.

Drago rigolait devant les pitreries de son ami, alors que le dernier élève sortait de la classe. Les six Gryffondor et les deux Serpentard restant lâchèrent alors leurs affaires de cours et Sirius, qui se trouvait être le plus proche, scella la porte d'un sort. Ils se regroupèrent ensuite tous autour d'une table qui venait d'apparaître.

Alyssa s'installa en bout de table, afin de tous pouvoir les voir en leur parlant. Sur l'un des côtés de la table s'assirent Harry, Ron et Hermione, en face d'eux, Drago, Blaise et Ginny, et enfin, face à Alyssa, Sirius.

Ils avaient tous convenus de se rejoindre ici même juste après la séance de l'A.D., mais à l'insu des autres élèves, et c'était pourquoi ils avaient tous fait semblant de ranger leurs affaires. Et s'ils étaient tous là, c'était parce qu'elle voulait leurs réponses.

Drago avait passé les dernières vingt quatre heures à se demander si, oui ou non, il souhaitait devenir un membre actif de l'Ordre du Phoenix. A force d'y réfléchir, il était parvenu à la conclusion qu'il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, bien qu'il se demandât quel serait leur rôle, puisqu'ils étaient coincés à Poudlard.

- Je suis consciente, débuta Alyssa, que ne vous laisser qu'une journée pour réfléchir à ma proposition est bien peu. Mais j'ai besoin de vos réponses dans les plus brefs délais. Et puis, quelque chose me dit que la plupart d'entre vous ont pris leur décision il y a longtemps.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, se tournant vers Ginny.

- Tu n'étais pas obligée de rester.

Ginny fit un geste vague de la main.

- Aucun problème, assura-t-elle. Je ne t'en veux pas, c'est normal que tu ne prennes pas de risques. Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne se mettrait ma mère à dos. Tu auras déjà bien à faire quand elle saura que t'as enrôlé les autres.

Le léger rire que cela suscita finit de détendre l'atmosphère légèrement tendue.

- Ok. Alors que ceux qui refusent ma proposition lèvent la main.

Personne ne fit un geste.

Alyssa sourit, avant d'échanger un regard victorieux avec Sirius.

Drago n'était pas vraiment étonné par les décisions. Il savait qu'ils étaient tous prêts à prendre plus de part dans la guerre, car tous avait perdu ou perdrait quelque chose ou quelqu'un, et qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se laisserait faire sans se battre. Tous avaient la rage de vivre, de faire tomber le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et on leur donnait la possibilité de satisfaire leurs envies.

- Je vois. Je vous souhaite donc à tous officiellement la bienvenue au sein de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Pour notre première réunion, nous allons faire quelque chose de simple et compliqué à la fois.

Drago haussa un sourcil.

Mais de quoi parlait-elle ?

- Vous allez tous - sauf Ginny bien entendu puisqu'elle n'est pas membre, bien qu'elle puisse le faire si elle le souhaite - apprendre à dire le nom du mage noir.

Drago échangea un regard consterné avec Blaise.

Il ne voyait pas du tout où elle voulait en venir. Par contre, vu les sourires amusés qu'arboraient Harry, Hermione et Sirius, eux le savaient parfaitement.

- Allez, tout le monde répète après moi, fit Alyssa en se levant, un drôle de sourire au coin des lèvres.

Drago lui lança un regard suspicieux.

Qu'avait-elle encore inventé ?

- Vol-de-mort.

Un long silence s'ensuivit.

Rapidement rompu par le rire vainement retenu de Sirius. Suivit de ceux d'Harry et Hermione.

- Vous devriez voir vos têtes ! s'écria Sirius, au bord des larmes.

Drago se renfrogna.

Parce qu'en plus, ça les amusait de se foutre d'eux ! Vive l'amitié !

Lançant un regard autour de lui, Drago remarqua que Ron avait tellement pâli que ses tâches de rousseurs en paraissait beaucoup plus nombreuses, et que, comme lui, Blaise avait les lèvres pincés à l'extrême. Son meilleur ami n'avait pas non plus apprécié la plaisanterie.

- Ok, j'avoue, elle était facile celle-là ! s'excusa Alyssa en se calmant et se rasseyant. Mais bon en même temps, c'était trop drôle.

Drago décida de ne pas relever.

Ils n'étaient après tout, que de pauvres Gryffondor.

- Et maintenant que vous avez fini de vous payer notre tête, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Blaise.

Drago intercepta alors un regard entre Harry et Alyssa, puis le signe de dénégation que fit discrètement le brun. Il en fut très intrigué.

Que pouvait être la chose pour laquelle Alyssa avait besoin de l'autorisation d'Harry ?

- Eh bien, plus rien ne nous retient ici en fait. Si j'ai besoin de mes nouveaux membres, je vous le ferais savoir.

Tout le monde comprit alors qu'ils étaient de retour dans le monde merveilleux des étudiants de Poudlard. Ils se levèrent tous d'un même mouvement, avides de rejoindre leurs salles communes respectives.

Ce fut alors qu'il sortait de la Salle sur Demande et qu'il allait bifurquer sur la gauche, seul puisque Blaise raccompagnait sa belle à son dortoir, que Drago fut retenu par le bras. Se retournant, il croisa le visage mortellement sérieux d'Harry.

- Il faut qu'on parle, déclara ce dernier.

Drago approuva d'un signe de tête, et tous deux s'éloignèrent du groupe, continuant la route originelle du blond.

Il savait parfaitement de quoi voulait parler Harry. Son comportement la veille envers le brun n'admettait aucune ambiguïté. Ainsi que la réponse. Drago n'aurait jamais pu imaginer jusqu'à hier qu'Harry aurait pu être réceptif à ses caresses. Et pourtant, avant que Blaise ne les interrompe dans le couloir, ils avaient été en passe de s'embrasser. Mais vraiment cette fois, pas comme la dernière fois qui comptait un peu pour rien. Et puis, lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans la Grande Salle, Harry avait accepté sa main sur la peau nue de son dos. Alors, il était sûr à quatre-vingt dix neuf pour cent que s'il lui proposait d'essayer quelque chose entre eux, il accepterait.

- Drago ?

Le blond sursauta, étonné de se faire tirer ainsi de ses pensées. Il remarqua alors qu'ils s'étaient considérablement éloigné de leur point de départ. Derrière lui, une fenêtre laissait passer les rayons argents de la pleine lune. Drago eut une pensée pour Lupin qui devait être sous sa forme lycan.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et se jeta à l'eau.

- Il faut que l'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé. J'aurais aimé le faire hier, mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. Maintenant, c'est le moment idéal.

Drago le laissa faire.

Il voulait entendre ce que Harry avait à dire avant de s'exprimer.

- Je . . . Euh . . .

Bon apparemment, Harry avait l'air d'avoir des problèmes d'élocution. Ca n'allait pas les aider à avancer.

Drago soupira.

Vu les joues carmin du Gryffondor et son regard fuyant, ça allait être à lui de faire le premier pas. Enfin, le second, si on comptait l'initiative d'Harry de les avoir menés dans un endroit isolé.

- Je ne regrette rien de ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

Bon voilà, c'était fait. Harry n'avait plus qu'à se débrouiller avec ça.

- Moi non plus, lâcha le brun en retour.

Le coeur de Drago se mit un danser la lambada. Et il lui ordonna de se calmer. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment !

- Et . . . ? demanda Drago.

Merlin, il n'avait presque jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie ! Ce n'était pourtant que _Harry_, pas le Seign - _Voldemort _en personne. Ce n'était pas sensé lui donner le vertige, des palpitations, ou des fourmillements dans le ventre !

- Et . . . Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop. Je . . . Je voudrais qu'on essaye . . . Tous les deux.

Si ça continuait comme ça, son coeur n'allait pas tarder à sortir de sa cage thoracique pour montrer aux yeux du monde à quel point la demande maladroite d'Harry le remplissait de joie. Mais Drago comprenait aussi que le brun n'était pas sûr de lui, et qu'il faudrait y aller à son rythme.

Alors, au lieu de lui sauter sauvagement dessus comme il rêvait de le faire, il glissa délicatement sa main dans celle de son - oui, il ne rêvait pas - petit ami, et lui sourit tendrement.

- Je suis plus que d'accord avec ça.

Cette simple phrase lui valut tout d'abord un regard étonné, puis en proie au doute et enfin, emplie de joie.

- Mais laisse-moi le plaisir de l'apprendre à Ron, ajouta Drago avec un sourire en coin et un regard filou.

* * *

_Voilou, mes petit chéris sont ensembles :'( Je suis toute émue. Ils sont pas mignooooooooooooons ? lol_

_Bon, pour le baiser, va falloir attendre par contre. Vous comprendrez au prochain chapitre pourquoi ;)_

_Passez une bonne semaine les gens ! _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	43. Où l'on combat d'une autre manière

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Prise d'un accès de flémingite aigu, je fais quelques réponses aux reviews anonymes ici :_

_Annamis : Comique ? Je ne sais pas, mais effectivement, Ron va avoir du mal à digérer la nouvelle :) Et mon petit Harry peu sûr de lui . . . Ah, je l'adore ! Lol A bientôt ! Bisous._

_Helene : Oui, ils sont mignons ensemble. Mais bon, les scènes de romantismes ne vont pas fleurir pour autant, désolé. D'ailleurs, ce chapitre commence même par tout le contraire. Alors à bientôt et merci ! Bisous !_

_Aujourd'hui dans ce chapitre, vous verrez l'apparition d'un sort qui est mon entière création. Je tenais à préciser au cas où certaines personnes penseraient qu'il est issu du bouquin ou tout autre sources Potterrienne alors que ce n'est pas le cas._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 43 : Où l'on combat d'une autre manière**

La cloche sonna au moment où le professeur Tonks arriva du bout du couloir en courant.

- Excusez-moi pour le retard, fit-elle, essoufflée alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte de sa salle de classe. Entrez.

Harry laissa passer un groupe de Serdaigle avant d'entrer à son tour, suivit de ses amis.

C'était le jeudi matin, et la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était leur premier cours de la journée. Tonks avait certainement dû avoir une panne de réveil, ce qui expliquait son léger retard.

Harry s'installa à l'une des tables du devant, Ron à son côté.

Il aurait bien aimé avoir plutôt Drago à cette place-là, mais personne encore au sein de leur groupe d'amis ne savait pour leur toute nouvelle relation. Bien que cela faisait quatre jours qu'ils étaient ensemble, Harry avait insisté pour lui laisser le temps de se faire à l'idée, avant de le dire aux autres. Drago avait accepté, légèrement à contrecoeur, en contrepartie d'une promesse : celle de leur le dire avant la fin du mois de janvier, ce qui leur laissait encore deux bonnes semaines.

Harry sortit ses affaires, alors que le professeur débutait son cours.

- Aujourd'hui, nous aurions dû commencer à créer le sortilège du Patronus, dit-elle avec un grand sourire, alors que élèves se regardaient, intrigués par le « aurions dû ». Seulement, comme vous faites tous partis, sans exceptions du club de l'A.D., je sais de source sûre que vous le maitrisez plus ou moins bien. Mr Potter, je vous remercie de m'avoir enlevé cette charge de travail considérable.

Un clin d'oeil accompagna la boutade, faisant rire la classe. Harry adressa un immense sourire amusé à la jeune femme qui arborait ce jour-là son habituelle coupe de cheveux roses en piques.

- Vous allez tout de même passer un par un devant moi pour que je juge du niveau de votre Patronus.

Le professeur Tonks se leva de sa chaise, se posta dos à son bureau, et fit signe à l'élève la plus proche d'elle - en l'occurrence Hermione - de s'approcher.

- Miss Granger, montrez-nous de quoi vous êtes capables.

Baguette tendue en avant, Hermione prononça la formule à voix haute et intelligible, faisant apparaître une loutre argentée qui s'empressa de gambader autour des jambes de sa maîtresse.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, tous les élèves de la classe exécutant leurs Patronus parfaitement, sous le regard immensément fier d'Harry et celui amusé de Tonks. Le Patronus qui eut le plus de succès fut celui de Drago : un lion affectueux, ce n'était pas banal venant d'un Serpentard tel que lui. D'ailleurs, Harry se demandait si Sirius n'avait pas raison finalement, et que c'était à lui que pensait le blond. Parce que bon, après tout, Alyssa n'était rien de plus qu'une amie.

Le chien de Ron aussi fit fureur, surtout quand il se mit à gambader autour de Sirius, semblant vouloir jouer avec lui, sous les rires de tous ceux qui connaissaient le secret de l'Animagus, ainsi que ceux plus atténués des autres. La licorne que créa Alyssa, intrigua quand à elle le professeur Tonks qui demanda qu'elle était le souvenir heureux de la jeune femme.

- Un câlin collectif, avait répondu la Néphilim, avec un tendre sourire en coin que recréa Sirius à l'entente de la réponse.

Apparemment, c'était quelque chose qui s'était passé dans leur passé commun, et le professeur ne poussa pas plus loin l'indiscrétion.

Blaise, qui fut le suivant, laissa un grand blanc, car on ne vit pas immédiatement son Patronus. Ce ne fut que quand Lavande Brown poussa un cri strident que tous découvrirent le cobra sous la table de la Gryffondor, sifflant.

Harry eut un sourire limite sadique quand il comprit que le Serpentard se vengeait de la jeune fille à sa manière.

Le Patronus de Zacharia Smith eut aussi son petit succès . . . Un Poufsouffle incantant un blaireau . . . De quoi marquer les esprits.

- Bien, très bien même, reprit Tonks quand tous furent passés, assise sur son bureau. Vous avez tous de magnifiques Patronus.

Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, puis reprit, d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux :

- Comme vous connaissez tous les Détraqueurs, il me faut à présent vous parlez d'un sort qui ferait passer ses créatures pour de gentils nounours.

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer.

Il y avait quelque chose de _pire _que les Détraqueurs ?!

- Normalement, se défendre contre ce sort n'est pas enseigné à Poudlard, il faut attendre la formation d'Auror pour cela. Il est à la limite des Impardonnables par ses effets mais avec la guerre, la directrice et le Ministère m'a autorisé à vous entraînez.

Harry, à l'instar du reste de la classe, se tendit.

D'après ce que le professeur Tonks sous-entendait, ils allaient s'entraîner à se défendre contre ce sort. Mais que faisait-il exactement ?

Tonks, mal à l'aise, se leva et s'assit derrière son bureau, se penchant sur ce dernier, l'air grave.

- Vous connaissez tous les effets des Détraqueurs, poursuivit-elle. Qui peut me les rappeler ?

Tout le monde leva la main bien entendu, et Anna Habbot fut interrogé.

- Ils nous font revivre nos pires souvenirs.

- De quelle manière ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

Comment ça de quelle manière ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle entendait par là ?

- Eh bien, hésita la Poufsouffle, par . . . Des sons honnis . . . Des sensations de froid intense . . . Un désespoir sans limites.

Tonks acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Dix points pour Poufsouffle. Le sort que je vais utiliser agit comme les Détraqueurs . . . En pire. Il vous fera revivre votre pire souvenir. Et quand je dis revivre, ce n'est pas qu'une métaphore. Les images, les sons, les sensations de cet instant seront identiques. Le sort créé une illusion de votre souvenir, comme si vous étiez de retour à ce moment précis de votre vie.

Un grand silence apeuré envahit la salle de classe.

Harry, tout comme le reste de la classe certainement, se demandait si Tonks allait réellement les soumettre à ce Maléfice.

- Et comment pare-t-on ce sort ? Demanda soudain Hermione. Avec le Patronus aussi ?

Le professeur Tonks secoua la tête.

- Il n'existe aucunes parades magiques. Le sort créé une illusion, c'est donc à vous, par la force de votre esprit, de vous convaincre que rien n'est réel. Et c'est à cela que vous allez vous entraînez.

- Pourquoi ?

Toute la classe se retourna vers Drago qui venait de poser la question d'un air nonchalant.

- Pourquoi quoi, Mr Malefoy ?

- Pourquoi devrions-nous nous entraînez à résister à ce sort ? S'il est aussi dangereux que vous le dites il ne doit pas être conseiller de s'en servir. Vous avez aussi dit qu'il n'était vu qu'en classe d'Auror. Alors je demande pourquoi devons-nous apprendre à y résister.

Harry reporta son attention sur le visage de Tonks, assombri. Elle soupira, se leva et revint se hisser sur son bureau, face à eux.

- Il est apparu dernièrement, lors des attaques orchestrés par les Mangemorts, qu'ils trouvaient ce sort particulièrement divertissant. Le Ministère ne compte plus le nombre de personnes, moldus ou sorciers, qui sont devenus fous ou morts de terreur suite à ce Maléfice.

Tout autour de lui, Harry sentit les élèves frissonner de frayeur, et sur sa gauche, le son de la déglutition difficile de Ron lui fut parfaitement audible.

- Je comprends qu'aucun de vous ne veuille être soumis à ce sort, mais c'est une nécessité. Il vaut mieux que vous sachiez vous défendre plutôt qu'être prit par surprise et en mourir. Je ne vous forcerai à rien. Seul ceux qui le voudront seront soumis à ce Maléfice, mais je préfère vous préciser qu'il vaut mieux pour vous que vous le fassiez dès à présent. Je vous laisse quelques minutes de réflexion.

Elle retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, et Harry se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait dit.

Le Maléfice dont le professeur Tonks avait parlé semblait tout aussi dangereux que le Doloris, par ses effets. Alors pourquoi ne leur en avait-on pas parlé plus tôt ? A moins que les Mangemorts ne l'utilisaient que depuis peu, et qu'auparavant le Maléfice avait été plus ou moins oublié des sorciers ? Et s'y soumettre pour un entrainement était-il une bonne idée ?

Harry se concentra, essayant de savoir quel souvenir il revivrait.

La mort de ses parents ? Non, peu de chance, il n'en conservait aucune image. A moins que le sort était capable de les extraire d'une mémoire lointaine et inaccessible à l'esprit humain. Ou alors, la mort de Cédric ? Ou de Sirius, qui restait douloureuse malgré son retour ? Ou encore, . . . Celle de Dumbledore, là où il avait été impuissant et qu'il n'avait pu qu'assister à l'exécution ? De toutes manières, tout ces mauvais souvenirs qui faisaient partis des pires qu'il possédait, étaient à même d'être choisit par le sort. Et s'il était préparé à voir ce genre de choses, cela pourrait lui être bénéfique sur un futur champ de bataille. Ce serait déjà une surprise en moins.

- Alors, fit soudain le professeur Tonks. Qui est d'accord pour se soumettre au sort ?

Etonnement - ou pas - tout les élèves de la classe levèrent la main, certains avec plus ou moins de réticence d'ailleurs. Le professeur afficha un air moitié fier, moitié inquiet en les voyant aussi motivés - pour la plupart d'entre eux.

- D'accord, fit-elle avec un brin d'hésitation, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et d'expirer brutalement. L'un d'entre vous souhaite-t-il passer avant les autres ?

Un profond silence lui répondit.

Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que personne n'allait se passer la corde au cou avec empressement.

Pourtant, il y eut quand même une personne pour lever sa main avec hésitation. Harry se demanda alors, certainement à l'instar du reste de la classe, si Alyssa n'était pas du genre maso, voire carrément suicidaire.

- Miss Grytalié ? Bien, approchez-vous alors.

Alyssa se leva, s'arrachant à la main de Sirius à côté d'elle qui tentait visiblement de la dissuader de le faire, et rejoignit Tonks, d'une démarche un peu tremblante.

Du point de vue d'Harry, le fait que sa peur soit si voyante était un bon point. D'un, cela montrait qu'elle n'y allait pas par _plaisir _(point qu'Harry avait franchement failli remettre en doute), et de deux que le masque qu'elle avait continuellement revêtu depuis sa « renaissance » s'effilochait au fil du temps.

- Est-ce que vous savez à peu près quel souvenir vous revivrez ? Demanda Tonks en dégainant sa baguette.

- Je n'ai que l'embarras du choix, ironisa la jeune femme.

Harry ne put voir l'expression de son visage puisqu'elle leur faisait dos, mais il était prêt à parier qu'elle avait un petit sourire triste.

Tonks brandit sa baguette, pointant le front d'Alyssa et donna une dernière indication :

- N'oubliez surtout pas que ce n'est qu'une illusion, vous ne bougerez pas d'ici. Repoussez là autant que vous le pourrez. _Dementius !_

Un rayon d'une inquiétante couleur noire s'échappa de la baguette du professeur pour venir frapper Alyssa entre les deux yeux. Il y eut une ou deux secondes de flottement pendant lesquelles Tonks abaissa sa baguette et surveilla le comportement de son élève. Harry lui aussi gardait un oeil sur la jeune femme. Il était prêt à réagir si quoi que ce soit d'anormal se passait.

Soudain, Alyssa prit une bruyante inspiration emplie de peur.

Elle revivait son pire souvenir.

Elle fit demi-tour brusquement, brandissant sa baguette droit face à elle, comme si elle faisait face à un ennemi. Son visage était déterminé et haineux. Tout les élèves qui étaient installés du côté de l'allée se rapprochèrent instinctivement de leur voisin de table. Harry n'échappa pas à la règle, pas vraiment désireux de se prendre un sort perdu, et surtout pas un de sa marraine.

- Surtout n'essayez pas de lui parler, fit Tonks en restant assez proche d'Alyssa, sa baguette à la main. Elle ne vous entend pas.

Alyssa fit quelques pas en avant, baguette tendue, puis elle s'arrêta, hésitante. Harry comprit alors qu'elle essayait de combattre, de sortir de l'illusion. Tonks aussi remarqua, puisque, malgré ce qu'elle venait de leur dire, elle l'encouragea à mi-voix.

- Oui, Miss Grytalié, combattez-le. Vous êtes plus forte que lui, déchirez le sort.

Avec une joie grandissante, Harry remarqua que la jeune femme semblait peu à peu reprendre pied dans la réalité, et tout autour de lui, des murmures enthousiastes s'élevaient.

C'était rassurant de la voir aussi bien combattre le sort, cela prouvait que tout le monde pouvait le faire.

Petit à petit, Alyssa semblait voir de nouveau la classe, elle alla même jusqu'à adresser un vague sourire rassurant en direction de Sirius, mais ses yeux ne semblaient pas se fixer sur quelque chose de tangible. Le sort était donc plutôt coriace.

- Concentrez-vous, Miss Grytalié, recommença à l'encourager Tonks, vous y êtes presque. Vous savez que ce n'est qu'une illusion.

Alyssa choisit alors cet instant pour s'écrouler à terre, haletante et les deux mains sur la poitrine, sa baguette roulant au loin. Reprenant sa respiration, elle se redressa alors vivement, comme déconnecté, se précipita sur sa baguette et la tendit vers le fond de la classe, vers un ennemi qu'elle était seule à voir.

- Sors immédiatement d'ici, siffla-t-elle, rouge de colère et de haine.

Elle était retombée profondément dans son illusion.

Harry retint sa respiration quand il vit soudain les cheveux de la jeune femme se soulever, comme souffler par un vent invisible. Tonks laissa échapper un juron et ordonna aux élèves :

- Protégez-vous de vos boucliers le plus puissants, dépêchez-vous !

Une quinzaine de Protego fut prononcé, entourant individuellement tout les élèves d'une bulle bleu hermétique. Tonks visa alors Alyssa, prenant ses précautions.

- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous aurait, par hasard, une solution pour parer la magie Néphilim ?

Un grand silence lui répondit.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, grogna-t-elle en réponse, alors que la magie primaire qui entourait Alyssa s'estompait. Même pas vous, Mr Black ?

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Alyssa s'écroula à nouveau à terre, un pur hurlement de douleur s'échappant de ses lèvres, tel qu'Harry n'en avait jamais entendu. Cela lui glaça le sang.

Il se leva, paniqué, Drago, Sirius, Blaise, Ron et Hermione faisant comme lui, mais Tonks leur ordonna de ne pas s'approcher.

Harry se demanda alors si dans le souvenir qu'elle revivait, elle n'était pas soumise au Doloris. Mais alors, était-ce à Voldemort qu'elle avait parlé ? De quelle partie de sa vie ce souvenir était-il tiré ?

Alyssa se releva alors, semblant à nouveau combattre le sort. Harry l'encouragea silencieusement autant qu'il put, et il vit du coin de l'oeil Sirius faire de même.

Cela dura quelques instants, laissant tout les élèves sur le qui-vive. Puis Alyssa glissa à terre, sanglotant. Tonks hésita alors quelque peu, puis elle demanda :

- Miss Grytalié ?

- Oui, répondit, faiblement la jeune femme d'une voix torturée. C'est fini. Je suis là.

Tout le monde baissa alors ses boucliers et Sirius se précipita sur elle, la serrant fort contre lui et la berçant lentement. Le professeur en profita pour aller chercher une boite de mouchoirs qu'elle déposa à côté de Sirius, puis elle se redirigea vers son bureau.

- Vous voyez à présent, fit-elle d'une voix lasse. Vous voyez ce par quoi vous allez passer.

Harry se demanda alors s'il était possible d'annuler sa candidature.

Il regarda à nouveau le couple enlacé par terre.

- Ressenti . . . Morts . . . Tous . . ., balbutiait Alyssa dans le cou de son ami. Réussi à revenir . . . Ultimes meurtres . . .

Non, se dit Harry. Si une telle douleur devait être découverte sur le champ de bataille, ça en serait fini de lui, ce serait donné l'avantage à son adversaire. Il fallait qu'il s'entraîne à combattre ce sort.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Exténué, Drago balança son sac au pied de son lit avant de se laisser tomber sur ce dernier.

- Eh bah, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? S'étonna Blaise qui le suivait et avait rangé ses affaires avec plus de douceur.

Drago ne répondit pas.

Il avait encore en tête le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal du matin-même. Alyssa avait finalement été la seule à être passé sous le sort, le professeur Tonks ayant jugé qu'ils avaient eu assez d'émotions fortes pour la journée. Avant qu'ils s'en aillent avec une heure d'avance sur l'horaire habituel, elle les avait prévenus qu'ils recommenceraient au prochain cours. Drago avait passé les trois heures suivantes, dont deux de cours de Runes Anciennes, à passé en boucle dans sa tête les actes d'Alyssa.

Et ce qu'il avait ressentit. Les sensations plus qu'étranges de son corps. Pourquoi cette douleur sourde, à chaque fois qu'Alyssa avait gémit et s'était écroulé ? D'où était venu ce mal latent ?

Drago pressa presque inconsciemment sa poitrine à deux mains.

Ca avait été au niveau de son coeur. La douleur. Le froid. Comme si . . . Comme s'il mourrait. Pire encore que ce qu'il avait vécu dans les cachots du Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien qu'il avait longtemps douté que ce soit possible.

- Oh, Dray ? Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta Blaise.

Soupirant, Drago se releva. Le métis était au pied de son lit, le scrutant, les sourcils froncés.

- Oui, ça va. Juste un peu de fatigue, s'empressa-t-il de le rassurer.

- Alors viens déjeuner, ça va te donner un bon coup de fouet, fit son ami avec entrain, bien qu'une lueur d'inquiétude brillait encore dans son regard.

Drago obéit à Blaise et sortit de son lit, fit son sac pour l'après-midi et suivit le métis hors de la chambre. Sur le chemin, il repensa au cours, plus qu'intrigué parce qu'il s'était passé.

Avait-il été relié d'une quelconque manière à la jeune femme ? Non, impossible, réfuta Drago avec force, ils n'avaient aucuns liens. Peut-être qu'elle avait laissé échapper un peu de ses pouvoirs, et qu'elle avait déversé sa douleur sur les autres pour s'en décharger ? Si c'était ça, alors les autres avaient certainement ressentit la même douleur que lui.

Mais, et si ce n'était pas ça ? Pouvait-il prendre le risque d'interroger ses amis ? Il serait sans doute plus simple d'aller voir Alyssa et de lui demander directement.

Rassuré par cette bonne résolution, il reprit pied dans la réalité et constata qu'il était déjà installé à sa table, dans la Grande Salle. Face à lui, Blaise se servait déjà en côtes de porc et salsifis.

- Tu peux me dire comment tu fais pour manger ces horreurs ? Demanda Drago en remplissant son assiette d'une part de gratin dauphinois.

Blaise lui lança un regard amusé, avant d'agiter un brin de salsifis sous son nez.

- Voyons, mon petit dragon, les salsifis sont délicieux et bons pour la santé.

- Vire ça de sous mon nez si tu tiens à la vie, Zabini.

Avec un grand sourire vainqueur, Blaise enfourna le légume dans sa bouche et le mâcha à grands bruits sous le regard dégoûté du blond.

- Tu es absolument abject, fit Drago en mangeant une part de son plat, avec bien plus de classe que ne le ferait jamais Blaise.

Seul un petit rire amusé lui répondit, et il leva les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude puérile de son ami.

- Au fait, tu as vu le panneau d'affichage ce matin ? Dit soudain Blaise. Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard est prévu pour le week-end de la St Valentin. Ils ne changent pas, tout les ans c'est à la même date. Enfin, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, je pourrais inviter Ginny à déjeuner. Ca ne te dérangera pas si je t'abandonnes quelques heures ?

Drago nia d'un mouvement de tête, profondément ancré dans ses pensées et s'empêchant avec le plus grand mal de sourire niaisement, comme souvent depuis quatre jours. Depuis qu'il sortait avec un certain Harry Potter.

Drago retint un autre sourire.

- Dray, ça va ?

Drago tourna un regard interrogateur vers son ami.

- Tu fais de drôle de grimaces, avoua le métis. Tu ne serais pas, par le plus grand de hasards, en train de t'empêcher de sourire ?

Si Drago n'avait pas été un Malefoy, il aurait sûrement affiché un air affligé et choqué en constatant que son ami avait tapé dans le mille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme stupidités ? Se défendit Drago. Si j'ai envie de sourire, je souris, point barre. Pourquoi irais-je m'en empêcher ?

- Alors explique moi pourquoi tu n'as pas lâché Harry des yeux depuis que je t'ai parlé de la sortie de la St Valentin ? Fit Blaise avec un sourire malicieux.

Avec un clignement d'yeux étonné, Drago constata enfin, qu'effectivement, son regard avait rarement décroché le visage d'Harry. Et que le Gryffondor n'avait visiblement rien remarqué, contrairement à son parrain, installé à sa droite. Ce dernier souriait de la même manière que Blaise.

Et merde. Il avait pourtant juré à Harry qu'il lui laisserait le temps de se faire à l'idée de leur couple avant de le dire à leurs amis. Apparemment, pour au moins deux d'entre eux, c'était loupé. Harry allait le zigouiller proprement.

- Alors ? Réattaqua le métis. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre toi et notre Survivant national ?

- Rien.

Et c'était presque la vérité. Parce qu'à part la demande, il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux qui puisse _prouver _qu'ils étaient ensemble. Pas même un simple bécot. Normal, ils étaient toujours entourés de Gryffondor collants !

- Et tu penses que je vais te croire ? S'indigna Blaise. Si tu pouvais, tu serais déjà en train de t'envoyer en l'air avec lui ! Alors je pense qu'il ne se passe pas « rien », entre vous.

Drago soupira.

- Ecoute, quand il y aura quelque chose à dire, je te le dirais, mais en attendant, tu me lâches avec ça.

Un peu brutal, mais ça avait au moins le mérite d'être clair.

- Pas de soucis, fit Blaise, pas blessé pour deux noises. Mais si tu pouvais te grouiller de conclure avec lui, ça m'arrangerait. Tu es vraiment flippant avec ton sourire mièvre.

Drago riposta en lui envoyant une boule de mie de pain au visage, alors que Blaise éclatait de rire. Soudain, un grand brouhaha envahit la Grande Salle faisant se lever toutes les têtes vers les dizaines de chouettes qui envahissaient la pièce, lâchant ici et là leurs colis.

- Oh merde, murmura le métis d'un air affligé.

Drago, à l'instar du reste du collège, avait lui aussi compris.

Un édition spéciale de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Un hibou passa au dessus de Drago et lâcha son paquet dans sa main, avant de repartir avec ses congénères. A travers la pièce, plusieurs personnes lisaient dans le dos de ceux qui étaient abonnés. Drago ouvrit son exemplaire, et Blaise passa sous la table pour le rejoindre plus vite afin de lire en même temps que lui.

Le gros titre du journal lui envoya une décharge désagréable dans l'échine.

**_Sainte Mangouste attaqué par les partisans de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom !_**

_Ce fut ce matin, aux alentours de neuf heures, qu'une demi douzaine de Mangemorts apparut dans la salle d'attente de l'honorable établissement qu'est l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Attaquant immédiatement et sans préavis les personnes présentes, on dénombre, à l'heure où la gazette imprime cette édition spéciale, pas moins de trente-deux morts et plus d'une soixantaine de blessés. Bien que les Aurors soient intervenus très rapidement, les partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui ont causés des dommages importants à l'établissement hautement connu._

_Ce matin, il y avait foule à l'hôpital, suite à un accident sur le Chemin de Traverse qui avait fait pas moins de dix-neuf blessés. Les Mangemorts étaient-ils à l'origine de l'effondrement des deux boutiques ? On se le demande . . ._

_Toujours est-il qu'aujourd'hui, nous déplorons la perte d'Amos Diggory, Directeur du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques qui se trouvait à St Mangouste pour un simple contrôle de santé routinier, et qui a défendu les malades jusqu'à son dernier souffle. L'hôpital se voit aussi amputé de huit médicomages . . ._

Drago reposa le journal sur la table. La suite ne l'intéressait pas, il était suffisamment malade comme ça.

Alors finalement, après plusieurs semaines d'inactivités, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait à nouveau frappé. Et frappé fort.

Tout autour de lui, des sanglots et de gémissements éclataient, suite à la lecture des noms de victimes de l'attaque, énumérés plus loin dans l'édition.

Drago leva la tête et ancra son regard sur la table des Gryffondor. Ses amis étaient plongés dans la lecture, abattus par la nouvelle, alors qu'à sa table, les septième années étaient excités, bien que discrètement.

Drago sentit alors un fort sentiment de haine et une féroce envie de se battre l'envahir. Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi naïfs ? Ne voyaient-ils pas que Voldemort se fichait d'eux ? En attaquant St Mangouste, qu'avait-il gagné ? Il y avait là des Sang-Pur, tués pour s'être retrouvés au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Comment ses camarades de maison ne pouvaient-ils pas s'en apercevoir ?

Drago serra ses poings si fortement que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa paume.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi fier de l'un de ces actes. Et à présent, il avait plus que jamais l'envie de s'investir à fond au sein de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

* * *

_Ouais, je sais, je ne termine pas le chapitre sur une note joyeuse. Mais c'est juste histoire de vous donner un avant-goût de ce qui va suivre, parce que ça ne va pas aller en s'améliorant, malgré le prochain chapitre qui adopetra un ton plus léger. _

_Alors, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! _

_Bisous ! _


	44. Où l'on raconte une anecdote

_Bonjour à tous (enfin, plutôt bonsoir, vu l'heure qu'il est --') ! _

_Bon, s'il y en a qui l'ont remarqué, je poste ce mardi soir seulement parce que je n'aurais pas le temps demain matin. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis gentille (enfin si, un peu, parce qu'autrement j'aurais pu attendre demain soir, niark niark)._

_Enfin bref, un peu de détente dans ce chapitre avant d'attaquer une partie prochainement plus sombre. Les lecteurs(trices) de **Beauté Inquiètante** se souviendront peut-être de l'anecdote. ;)_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 44: Où l'on raconte une anecdote**

Assis sur un fauteuil de sa salle commune, Harry regardait autour de lui, triste et désemparé. La pièce était pleine, tout les Gryffondor étaient présent.

Les cours de l'après-midi avaient été annulés, suite au choc qu'avait produit l'édition spéciale de la Gazette. Tant de morts, en si peu de temps . . .

De colère, Harry frappa de son poing l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

C'était . . . C'était injuste. Cruel. Vil. Tout Voldemort en somme. Et il ne comprenait pas, ne comprendrait jamais, _pourquoi_. Pourquoi tuer ces gens, faire souffrir leurs familles, leurs amis. Quest-ce que cela apportait à la politique de Voldemort d'attaquer un lieu emplie de sorciers, au risque d'assassiner des Sang-Pur ?

- A instaurer la peur, Harry, tout simplement.

Il releva la tête, posant un regard étonné sur son parrain. Il n'avait pas remarqué avoir parlé à voix haute. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas non plus remarqué l'absence d'Hermione, alors que Ron, Sirius et Alyssa, se partageaient le canapé à sa droite, face à la cheminée allumée.

- Où est Hermione ? Demanda-t-il.

Ron lui lança un regard triste.

- Elle accompagne Parvati chez le professeur McGonagall. Son père est l'un des médicomages qui a été tué durant l'attaque.

Harry retint un soupir attristé.

Cette pauvre Parvati. Et sa soeur jumelle, Padma. Toutes deux allaient enterrer leur père.

Il passa une main lasse et fatiguée sur son visage, et demanda à voix basse, pour ne pas être entendu des élèves silencieux :

- L'Ordre n'avait aucun indices sur ce qui allait se passer ?

Alyssa eut un grimace de défaite et avoua :

- Le seul espion qui nous reste dans les rangs de l'ennemi, c'est Millicent. Et elle n'a pas le niveau de Severus, surtout qu'elle est encore à Poudlard. Elle peut nous renseigner sur ce qu'il se passe entre nos murs, mais pas au Manoir des Ténèbres. A présent, nous devons naviguer à l'aveuglette, et rien ne pouvait laisser deviner que les Mangemorts rappliqueraient à St Mangouste.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, l'esprit ailleurs.

Un espion . . . Rogue le serait encore, et cette attaque aurait pu être évité si Alyssa ne s'était pas fait dérober son journal. Si une certaine Gryffondor ne s'était pas allié à l'ennemi . . .

Il glissa un oeil vers le fond de la pièce, où Romilda Vane discutait avec deux de ses amies. Elle était la seule à babiller fortement comme elle le faisait, et les Gryffondor les plus proche d'elle la regardaient d'un mauvais oeil. C'était comme si elle se fichait totalement de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le regard haineux, Harry se demanda alors comment il pourrait faire pour venger Alyssa. Après tout, en quel honneur Vane devrait-elle échapper à la vengeance ? Elle avait vendue un camarade de sa Maison, et cette personne aurait tout aussi bien pu être Ron, Hermione ou lui. Et il fallait lui faire comprendre que cela ne devait pas se reproduire. Que ses rencontres avec Nott avaient intérêt à cesser.

Le portrait de la Grosse Dame choisit cet instant pour s'ouvrir et laisser passer une Hermione au teint fatigué et abattu. Derrière elle, se trouvait Ginny, dans un état guère mieux que celui de son amie.

- Ginny ? S'écria alors Ron, en se relevant. Mais je te croyais dans ton dortoir !

Soupirant, la rousse s'affala sur le sol, dos à la cheminée, et dit :

- Non, j'étais avec Luna. Elle vient de rentrer chez elle.

Harry fronça des sourcils.

- Elle a perdue quelqu'un dans l'attaque ? Demanda Sirius, le prenant de cours.

Ce fut Hermione qui répondit d'un hochement de tête las, assise dans le dernier fauteuil de libre, en face d'Harry.

- Amos Diggory était son oncle, soupira-t-elle. Son père a demandé à ce qu'elle rentre chez eux pour se préparer aux funérailles. Après sa mère . . .

Hermione secoua la tête, accablée.

Amos Diggory ? Mais alors, Luna était la cousine de Cédric ?

- Tu as bien dit Diggory ? S'étonna Alyssa, arrachant Harry à ses pensées. Mais son nom est pourtant Lovegood.

- Oui, fit Ginny, mais sa mère était la soeur d'Amos.

- Et, sans indiscrétions, quelle était le prénom de sa mère ?

Ginny réfléchit quelques instants, fouillant sa mémoire, puis répondit :

- Mylène, il me semble.

Alyssa éclata alors de rire, comme si elle n'en revenait pas, alors que Sirius se renfrognait, les bras croisés.

- Tiens, une vielle connaissance, s'exclama la jeune femme avec un sourire torve. Et comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle est morte.

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent d'un même ensemble Sirius et Alyssa, si fort qu'Harry sursauta.

Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prenait à ces deux là ?!

- Vous l'avez connu ? Demanda Hermione, intriguée.

Inexplicablement, Alyssa fusilla Sirius du regard, et ce dernier rougit de manière douteuse. Intéressé par la tournure que prenait la conversation, Harry se pencha vers eux.

- Oui, on l'a connu, fit Alyssa d'une voix aigre. Mais pas comme une amie, si vous vous posez la question, n'est-ce pas Sirius ?

Vu le ton de la jeune femme, Sirius eut le bon goût de ne pas répliquer.

- Comment ça ? Questionna Ron, lui aussi intéressé.

- Ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir, marmonna Sirius.

- Aurais-tu honte ? S'étonna Alyssa.

- Aucunement, je n'ai absolument rien à me reprocher.

- Alors je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dérange que je leur raconte, claironna-t-elle avant de se tourner à nouveau vers eux.

Harry regarda alors avec un grand amusement Sirius ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, avant de la refermer brusquement en boudant, ne trouvant rien à dire.

- En fait, tout a commencé au moment où Sirius a commencé à s'intéresser à moi, débuta-t-elle sa narration. A l'époque, il sortait avec une Serdaigle du nom de Mylène Diggory.

Harry sourit, amusé bien malgré lui. Il constata alors que les élèves autour de lui s'étaient eux aussi rapprochés pour écouter, notamment Seamus et Dean, qui semblaient pendus aux lèvres d'Alyssa. Ne comprenant pas tout de suite, en quoi ça les intéressait, Harry devina ensuite que c'était une manière d'oublier ce qu'il se passait. D'effacer pour un temps de leur esprit, l'attaque de St Mangouste, et les malheurs qui en découlaient.

- Un jour, elle est venue le voir en lui faisant une sorte de crise de jalousie, comme quoi il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder, et qu'elle était sûr qu'il sortait avec moi, ce qui était totalement faux. Sirius, qui à ce moment-là cherchait une manière de rompre avec elle, a fait alors quelque chose de totalement stupide : il lui a dit qu'effectivement on était bien ensemble, et que du même fait, il la rendait cocue.

Harry pouffa en même temps que les autres.

Effectivement, sur ce coup-là, son parrain n'avait pas fait preuve de beaucoup d'intelligence.

- Et ? Demanda Seamus. Ensuite, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que Mylène a répondu ?

Bien qu'étonné de voir un si grand attroupement autour d'elle, Alyssa ne sembla pas décontenancé et ouvrit la bouche pour continuer son récit, mais fut interrompu par Sirius.

- Hey, c'est une histoire privé ! S'écria celui-ci. Vous n'avez pas d'autres dragons à fouetter ?

- Non, répliqua Dean, maintenant, tais-toi, on veut connaître la suite.

Harry éclata de rire, à la tête que fit Sirius, ulcéré de s'être fait ainsi rabrouer.

- C'est quand même de ma vie privé dont on parle là, bougonna alors son parrain, non sans se rapprocher de sa compagne, enserrant sa taille, pour écouter à son tour la suite.

Harry sourit.

Malgré son caractère de chien, Sirius n'en restait pas moins sympathique et non rancunier. Enfin, après ça dépendait avec qui . . .

- Ce qu'elle a répondu ? Poursuivit alors Alyssa. Et bien, rien. Seulement que c'était Ok. Je vous laisse imaginer la tête qu'a dû faire Sirius à ce moment-là.

- Ouais, James en pleurait encore de rire trois ans après, maugréa le dit Sirius avec amusement.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

L'ambiance s'était détendu dans la salle commune des rouge et or, et une bonne partie des élèves entouraient les septièmes années, avides de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé après.

- Sirius m'a ensuite avoué ce qu'il avait dit à Mylène.

- Et j'ai dû courir pour préserver ma vie, plaisanta le brun. Je ne me suis rapprochée d'elle qu'au bout de deux ou trois semaines, quand je fus sûr qu'il n'y avait plus aucun risque de meurtre.

- Et après ? Demanda Ginny. Comment t'as fait alors pour rompre avec elle ?

Alyssa soupira, alors que Sirius étouffait un petit rire.

- Parce qu'en plus, ça te fait rire ? S'écria Alyssa, irritée.

- En y repensant . . . Oui !

Puis il éclata de rire.

- Et bien, je peux te dire que moi ça ne m'a pas fait rire du tout ! Et puis, quelle idée de faire ton manège avec la plume aussi !

- C'était pour te chauffer, ma puce, avoua Sirius en plongeant son nez dans le cou d'Alyssa.

- Ouais, mais c'est Mylène que tu as chauffé ce jour-là.

Puis elle se tourna vers eux.

- Parce que figurez-vous qu'après lui avoir gracieusement laissé la vie sauve, je lui ai demandé d'aller démentir auprès de sa copine. Sauf qu'il s'y est pris comme un manche !

- Tout de suite les grand mots ! Soupira Sirius, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Elle a cru que tu voulais d'un plan cul à trois ! S'écria Alyssa, excédée.

Harry éclata à nouveau de rire, suivit des autres. Il essuya une larme de rire qui perlait au coin de ses yeux, en se disant qu'il y avait vraiment des moments où il aurait adoré vivre au temps des Maraudeurs !

****

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La salle commune des Serpentard était à la fête. Les élèves de sixièmes et septièmes années étaient enjoués pour la plupart, parlant fort et faisant beaucoup de bruits. Au milieu de tout cela, Drago essayait, vainement, de terminer son devoir d'Arithmancie pour le lundi suivant. Assis à côté de lui, Blaise tentait de lire, malgré le joyeux bordel qui régnait dans la pièce.

- Je les hais, grogna alors le métis pour au moins la centième fois en moins d'une heure.

Drago ne répondit pas, ne fit pas un geste, sauf celui de sa plume grattant son parchemin.

Il était tout à fait conscient que tout comme lui, Blaise ne supportait pas le sentiment de liesse qui excitait leurs camarades de Maison. Alors que les salles communes de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor devaient être aussi sombres que la nuit, dans la leur, il semblait qu'on célébrait la fête national.

Blaise soupira, refermant brusquement son livre.

Ce n'était que le quatrième qu'il abandonnait en une demi-heure.

- Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer avec tout ce bordel. Je m'en vais, tu viens ?

Drago releva la tête, surpris.

- Aller où ? Je te rappelle qu'on nous a demandés de rejoindre nos salles communes.

- Je sais, mais moi je te propose de rejoindre celle des Gryffondor. J'en peux plus de cette ambiance de merde.

Drago souleva un sourcil, intrigué.

- Tu sais où elle se trouve et le mot de passe pour y accéder ? Demanda-t-il.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel en se levant.

- Bien sûr, quelle question ! Allez, debout beau blond, on a des Griffys à rejoindre.

Drago pesa rapidement le pour et le contre et jugea qu'il ne perdait rien à suivre son meilleur ami, il y avait même plus à gagner. Après tout, il pourrait voir Harry. Et, qui sait, avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient annoncer aux autres qu'ils étaient ensemble.

- Drago, tu recommences à sourire comme un niais, le prévint Blaise, alors qu'ils sortaient de leur salle commune par le pan de mur qui s'effaçait.

Le Serpentard frappa durement sur le derrière de la tête du métis hilare, le maudissant silencieusement jusqu'à la centième génération de Zabini.

- Tu pensais à Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Continua Blaise, soudain plus sérieux. Alors, vous êtes ensembles ou pas ?

Drago resta muet.

Il avait promis à Harry de ne rien dire, et il ne dirait rien, même si c'était son meilleur ami.

- Ecoute Dray, tu sais que je ne le répéterais pas. Et puis, je te signale que j'ai toujours très bien su garder ton secret.

- Quel secret ? S'étonna le blond en se tournant vers son ami, alors qu'ils traversaient le hall pour monter dans les étages.

- Celui comme quoi tu es amoureux d'un certain Survivant, susurra malicieusement Blaise en lui envoyant un clin d'oeil coquin.

Drago s'indigna.

- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu . . . ?

- Eh oh, me l'a fait pas à moi ! Le coupa Blaise. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais toi et moi savons très bien que ce n'est pas qu'une simple attirance que tu ressens pour Harry. Bien que tu ne l'ais jamais réellement dit, je suis sûr que tu es tombé amoureux de lui. Et je ne suis certainement pas le seul à m'en être rendu-compte.

Drago ne répliqua pas.

Certes, il était conscient de lêtre. Même en ayant jamais expérimenté un tel sentiment auparavant, il savait qu'il aimait ce satané Gryffondor. Ses réactions face à tout ce que faisait - ou ne faisait pas - Harry, étaient de belles preuves de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Et puis, qu'est-ce que signifiait le « je ne suis certainement pas le seul à m'en être rendu-compte » ?

- Blaise, s'inquiéta immédiatement Drago, de quoi ou de qui tu parles quand tu dis que tu n'es pas le seul à savoir ?

Son ami haussa des épaules en un geste désinvolte.

- Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je pense que Sirius se doute de quelque chose, tout comme Alyssa évidemment. Hermione a l'air d'avoir quelques soupçons. Et Ginny le sait aussi. Elle m'a cuisiné, s'excusa-t-il avec un sourire coupable.

Oh bien ! Pensa Drago. En fait, tout le monde était au courant -ou presque - sauf le principal intéressé.

- On y est, fit soudain Blaise en s'arrêtant.

Ils étaient devant un portrait d'hauteur égale à celui d'un homme, représentant une grosse dame vêtue d'une robe à crinoline et dentelles rose. Quand elle les vit, elle haussa les sourcils, surprise et leur demanda :

- Que faites-vous par ici ? Vous êtes loin de votre salle commune.

Blaise lui fit un sourire ravageur.

- Nous le savons, madame, mais nous venons voir nos amis.

- Sans mot de passe, vous n'entrerez pas.

- _Glycines._

Drago eut un sourire discret à l'entente du mot de passe des Gryffondor (c'était les fleurs préférées de sa mère), puis le tableau pivota pour les laisser entrer, non sans étonnement.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, au moment où la voix d'Alyssa retentait :

- Elle a cru que tu voulais d'un plan cul à trois !

- Qui veux d'une chose aussi alléchante ? Questionna Blaise en s'immisçant dans le cercle d'élève qui entourait leurs amis assis en face d'un feu de cheminée.

Drago suivit le métis sous les regards surpris, coléreux ou hébétés de l'assistance.

- Mais . . . Comment vous êtes entrés ici ? S'étonna Ron en les fixant, éberlué.

- Simple, j'ai donné le mot de passe à Blaise, répondit Ginny avant de rejoindre son copain qui la serra dans ses bras avant de lui picorer les lèvres.

Dépassant son ami, Drago s'avança jusqu'à Harry.

- Je peux ? demanda-t-il en désignant de la main l'accoudoir.

Harry sembla hésiter durant quelques secondes puis donna son assentiment d'un signe de tête. Drago s'assit alors confortablement, positionnant volontairement sa jambe de façon à toucher celle du brun, et fit fi des regards goguenards de Blaise et Sirius, ainsi que celui suspicieux d'Hermione.

- Euh . . . On les laisse s'installer sans rien dire ? Demanda soudain un jeune homme de leur âge en regardant Harry d'un air incertain.

- Oui, Seamus, répondit ce dernier. Ce sont nos amis, et je suppose qu'ils sont ici pour une bonne raison, ajouta-t-il en tournant un regard interrogateur vers le Serpentard à son côté.

- Notre salle commune est à la fête, répondit sombrement Drago. On n'en pouvait plus d'entendre les louanges de Voldemort.

Drago était fier de lui depuis quelques jours, plus exactement depuis qu'il arrivait à prononcer le nom du mage noir sans grimacer et sans ressentir de peur extrême. Mais il ne pouvait quand même s'empêcher de ressentir une légère appréhension à chaque fois.

- Je comprends, dit Harry.

- Et de quoi parliez-vous quand nous sommes arrivé ? Interrogea Blaise qui s'était installé par terre avec Ginny. J'ai cru entendre parler d'un plan à trois.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne dit rien, histoire de ne pas donner l'occasion à Ron d'aller tuer son meilleur ami, mais Blaise, dès qu'il s'agissait de sexe, il était toujours intéressé.

- Alyssa nous racontait une petite histoire qu'il leur est arrivé à elle et Sirius quand ils étaient à Poudlard la première fois, répondit Hermione.

- D'ailleurs, peut-on en avoir la suite ? Demanda le dénommé Seamus.

Avant d'accéder au désir du Gryffondor, la jeune femme entreprit de résumer le début de l'histoire aux deux nouveaux arrivants, afin qu'ils comprennent aussi bien que les autres.

- Et ensuite ? Interrogea Drago une fois que ce fut fait et qu'il put se moquer de Sirius à loisir, s'attirant des regards meurtriers.

- Ensuite et bien, je lui ai _gentiment _demandé d'aller voir à nouveau Mylène pour lui avouer la vérité. Et il a réussit je ne sais comment à lui dire que l'on était _d'accord _pour sa proposition.

Il y eut un grand blanc, pendant lequel Sirius adopta progressivement la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre, puis tout le monde éclata de rire, se moquant allègrement du jeune homme.

- Oh non mais, sans vouloir te vexer Sirius, t'es vraiment un boulet ! S'exclama Blaise, mort de rire.

- Hey, mais ensuite, j'ai rompu ! S'écria Sirius. Et je lui ai dit qu'on ne voulait rien faire avec elle !

Alyssa lui lança un regard acéré et répliqua :

- Parce que je t'ai prit par la main et que je t'ai accompagné jusqu'à elle, autrement on y serait encore aujourd'hui.

Sirius se renfrogna et croisa les bras, boudeurs.

Drago secoua la tête, médusé.

Comment imaginer qu'ils aient pu vivre une chose tel que celle-ci ? Il était difficile de croire que Sirius ait pu été aussi . . . Peu doué. Quels genres d'autres anecdotes de ce gabarit les Maraudeurs et leurs amies avaient-ils pu vivre ?

Soudain, le silence se fit dans la salle commune et tout les regards se portèrent vers le professeur Malefoy qui venait d'entrer.

Drago tiqua légèrement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne que sa mère était la nouvelle directrice de Gryffondor.

- La Directrice nous fait vous dire que vous avez votre après-midi de libre. Les cours reprendront demain matin à la première heure.

Puis elle tourna son regard vers l'attroupement devant le feu et haussa les sourcils en voyant deux anomalies dans le décor.

- J'en connais un qui aurait été ravi de voir un tel tableau.

Sur ces mots sibyllins, elle quitta la pièce et les élèves excités d'avoir une demi-journée de loisir inattendue s'empressèrent de quitter la tour.

- Eh beh, on peut dire qu'ils avaient hâte de s'en aller, fit Alyssa, amusée, en voyant qu'il ne restait plus qu'eux dans la pièce.

Drago acquiesça d'un signe de tête, alors que Sirius avait visiblement décidé d'arrêter de bouder puisqu'il avait passé son bras autour des épaules de son amie et qu'il s'amusait à butiner sa nuque. Le Serpentard les regarda faire avec une pointe d'envie. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne pouvait faire la même chose. Ou tout du moins, pas encore.

Soudain il sentit une main presser légèrement sa cuisse et Drago envoya un regard étonné à Harry, qui lui souriait gentiment.

- Tu n'as pas peur que l'on nous voit ? Chuchota le blond à l'oreille de son ami.

Harry secoua la tête, amusé.

- Ils sont tous bien trop occupés, lui répondit-il.

Avec un regard, Drago constata qu'effectivement les couples s'occupaient de leur moitié, que Ron mordillait sa lèvre inférieure d'un air penseur et qu'Hermione avait sortit un livre d'il ne savait où et avait disparu derrière.

Profitant de cet inattendu moment où on ne les regardait pas, Drago se pencha un peu et caressa la joue d'Harry d'un geste aérien, ce dernier fermant les yeux pour se concentrer sur les sensations occasionnées.

- Pas encore, chuchota-t-il.

Déçu, mais patient, Drago se redressa. Mais trop tard. Ginny et Blaise avaient eut le temps de les voir, et leur souriait, goguenard. Harry secoua alors la tête d'un air épouvanté, avant de leur montrer Ron d'un coup de tête. Ginny sembla comprendre et leur fit signe qu'ils ne diraient rien. Harry sembla alors respirer mieux.

Malgré qu'il savait qu'Harry le repoussait par souci de conserver son amitié avec Ron, Drago ne put s'empêcher d'être blessé par son comportement.

Il se laissa couler par terre et se rapprocha d'Alyssa et Sirius qui semblaient être revenu parmi eux, s'installant dos au canapé sur lequel ils étaient et ne manquant pas le regard blessé d'Harry.

- Et maintenant ? Que fait-on ? Demanda Blaise.

Personne ne répondit.

- Aly ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Tout le monde se retourna vers Sirius qui regardait la Néphilim, intrigué, avant de porter leur regard sur cette dernière. Drago constata alors qu'elle fixait Hermione, occasionnant une rougeur sur les joues de celle-ci. Puis la jeune femme porta son regard sur Ron qui réagit de la même manière, la couleur jurant avec sa chevelure.

- Quoi ? Marmonnèrent les deux amis d'une même voix.

- Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas encore ensemble tout les deux ?

Drago ouvrit de grand yeux.

Non . . . Elle ne l'avait pas _demandé _tout de même ? Il avait eut une hallucination auditive, à l'instant, c'était obligé !

- Je . . . Non . . . Tu . . . Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, bafouilla Ron, plus rouge que jamais.

- C'est ça, et moi je suis le Ministre de la Magie, répliqua Alyssa, moqueuse. Je peux vous jurer que les sentiments que vous nourrissez l'un envers l'autre sont bien loin de l'amitié.

Drago entendit divers cris interloqués retentirent, puis un pouffement retenu du côté de Ginny.

- Aly, non mais ça va pas ! Tu te prends pour une agence matrimonial ou quoi ?! s'exclama Sirius, halluciné.

- Quoi ?! Se défendit la jeune femme avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte. Je te signale que si je ne l'avais pas déjà fait avec James et Lily, on n'aurait jamais eu la chance d'avoir un filleul. Je pense que je me débrouille pas trop mal, non ? Alors on peut me faire confiance, il n'y aura pas meilleur couple que le leur, ajouta-t-elle en montrant les deux Gryffondor concernés.

Les yeux de Ron et Hermione menacèrent de sortir de leurs orbites.

Drago ne se retint alors plus. Il éclata de rire en s'écroulant au sol, vite suivit par Harry, Blaise et Ginny.

_Alors, vous en pensez quoi de la mise en couple de nos deux Gryffondor ? Il était temps pour Ron et Hermione ;)_

_Allez, à la semaine prochaine les gens !_

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	45. Où il fait une annonce

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Alors aujourd'hui, nous allons avoir le droit à . . . un petit évènement que vous m'avez réclamé ! _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 45 : Où il fait une annonce**

Harry resserra son écharpe autour de son cou, tentant de faire obstacle au courant d'air vicieux qui essayait de se glisser sous ses trois couches de vêtements superposées, et rapprocha ensuite ses mains du maigre feu qui palpitait sous son chaudron bouillonnant, espérant ainsi réchauffer son corps ankylosé par le froid polaire qui régnait dans la salle de classe - enfin, _le cachot_.

Malgré qu'ils étaient fin Janvier, que les températures avaient dégringolé bien au-delà des normales saisonnières, et que plus d'une dizaine d'élèves étaient à l'infirmerie avec une grippe carabinée, Rogue continuait à tenir ses cours dans les sous-sols glacials et meurtriers de Poudlard. Un vrai sadique, malgré les dires minables de Drago qui persistait à trouver des excuses toutes plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres à son cher parrain.

- Potter, cessez donc de vous agiter ainsi derrière votre table, et concentrez-vous sur votre potion ! Cingla soudainement la voix du professeur honni à travers la salle, depuis son bureau surchargé d'ingrédients divers.

Harry ne riposta pas, incapable de desserrer les dents.

Il avait trop froid !

- Pétard ! Si je n'étais pas aussi gelé, chuchota Sirius à côté de lui, il y a longtemps que je me serais tiré ! Et par la même occasion, que j'aurais enfermé _Snivellus _dans une chambre froide, histoire de lui faire comprendre mon point de vue sur ses méthodes de travail.

Harry ne put qu'acquiescer d'un léger mouvement de tête, ses mains nichées sous ses aisselles dans une vaine tentative de ne pas voir un ou deux de ses doigts tomber.

- Et, nom d'un chaudron, comment font-_elles _pour être aussi _stoïques ?! _Elles ne sont pas humaines ou quoi ?

De fait, deux tables devant eux, Alyssa et Hermione semblaient à peine touchées par le froid environnant, concentrées qu'elles étaient sur ce qu'il se passait dans leur chaudron.

- Tu sais, Sirius, techniquement Alyssa _n'_est _pas _humaine. Quand à Hermione . . . J'ai toujours trouvé très étrange sa passion pour les bouquins, alors qui sait ?

- Le seul moyen d'en avoir le cœur net serait de demander à son _copain_.

Deux paires d'yeux amusés se posèrent simultanément sur un rouquin aux yeux verts qui rougissait à vu d'œil, preuve qu'il avait tout entendu.

- Alors Ron, susurra Sirius à son voisin de table, Hermione est-elle humaine sous son uniforme ?

La couleur carmin sur les joues de son vis-à-vis s'intensifia - si c'était encore possible.

Laissant à son parrain le soin de faire tourner son meilleur ami en bourrique, Harry glissa un œil vers les deux jeunes femmes situées deux tables devant eux. . . Et son cœur fit un bond formidable. Alyssa était en train d'écouter la discussion de son fiancé !

- Sirius, souffla le jeune homme, arrête ça, Aly te regarde.

Le brun cessa de taquiner le roux et glissa un œil vers son amie . . . Puis déglutit bruyamment sous le regard tueur de la belle.

- Je suis un homme mort.

Harry lança un dernier regard à sa marraine . . . Et eut la surprise de voir son visage exprimer une satisfaction malsaine.

Mais pourquoi . . . ?

- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire Mr Black, fit brusquement la voix dangereusement douce de Rogue derrière eux.

Le cœur du Gryffondor fit un sursaut dangereux pour sa santé, puis battit la chamade alors qu'il se retournait vers son professeur. Ce dernier, penché sur Sirius, le regardait comme s'il était un poulet qu'il allait faire passer à la casserole. Ce qui n'était peut-être pas si loin de la vérité.

- Mr Black, mon cours n'est pas un salon de thé, susurra l'ancien espion avec un grand sourire retors, ce dont vous ne semblez pas être conscient. Vous viendrez donc ce soir en retenue pour que je vous l'apprenne avec la méthode qui s'impose.

Puis il tourna les talons dans un flottement de robe noire spectaculaire.

Sale bâtard graisseux ! Pensa véhément Harry en regardant d'un œil noir le parcours de son professeur qui continuait à errer dans les rangs.

- Désolé Sirius, murmura Harry, je ne l'avais pas vu arriver.

- Pas grave, fit l'Animagus avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte. Je me vengerais plus tard.

Harry rit silencieusement, avant de se reconcentrer sur sa potion à laquelle il incorpora les ailes de chauve-souris juste avant que ne sonne la sonnerie.

Pressé de sortir de cet enfer glacial, toute la classe prit un échantillon de son chaudron avant de le déposer sur le bureau du maître des potions qui les regardait passer avec son habituel air de dédain - qui s'apaisait miraculeusement quand venait le tour de la Néphilim. Harry fut l'un des premiers à sortir et il se posta dans le couloir pour attendre ses amis, fermant convenablement sa cape et enfilant ses gants. Drago fut la première personne à le rejoindre, et Harry sentit sa chaleur corporelle augmenter à sa vue.

Le Serpentard avait décidé de laisser pousser ses cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient à présent au niveau des épaules et qu'il attachait occasionnellement en une queue de cheval lâche, vieillissant son visage. Les yeux gris accrochèrent ses prunelles vertes, et un doux sourire s'étala sur les lèvres de Drago alors qu'il le rejoignait rapidement.

Harry profita de cette occasion rare d'être seul avec lui pour lui parler d'une chose qui lui tenait à cœur.

- Drago, commença-t-il alors que son ami était encore à deux mètres de lui, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil.

- Ah bon, laquelle ?

Harry lui adressa un sourire flamboyant.

- J'ai décidé de tout dire aux autres aujourd'hui pour nous deux.

Drago fit un arrêt sur image, l'air complètement sidéré.

- Y compris à Ron ? Demanda enfin le blond, étonnant Harry.

- Euh, bah oui, pourquoi ?

Drago fit une moue absolument adorable, mettant à mal le sang-froid du Gryffondor.

- Je voulais le lui dire moi-même.

D'abord, surpris, la bouche ouverte, Harry finit tout de même par éclater de rire et passa sa main dans les cheveux lâches de Drago.

- Ok, on fera comme tu veux alors. Je suis sûr que tu as déjà une idée derrière la tête de toute manière.

Drago eut un sourire machiavélique.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, fit-il d'une voix basse, les yeux flamboyants à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire et envoyant par la même occasion des frissons agréables dans l'échine du brun.

Hermione sortit à ce moment-là, tenant possessivement par la main un Ron rouge de honte.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ? S'étonna Harry.

A voir son visage, Hermione fulminait et Harry eut un sursaut d'instinct qui le fit reculer d'un pas à l'arrivée brusque de sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière lui envoya un regard meurtrier au moment où Blaise le rejoignait à son tour, arborant un air respectueux envers la Préfète-en-Chef.

- Alors ? insista Drago, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Hermione a giflé Sirius, vous n'avez pas entendu le bruit que ça a fait ? Dit Blaise, toujours serviable. J'ai cru qu'elle lui avait arraché la tête tellement ça a été violent !

Harry vit Drago passer une main pensive sur sa propre joue, et il sourit au souvenir du coup de poing mémorable qu'il s'était pris de la jeune fille quelques années auparavant.

- Je le plains, déclara Drago. Et pourquoi si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- Pour la même raison que celle qui fait qu'il se retrouve en colle ce soir. Il a manqué de respect à Hermione en interrogeant Ron sur leur vie de couple, répondit Alyssa qui tirait un Sirius mortifié derrière elle.

Harry plaignit sincèrement son parrain.

Avoir Hermione _et _Alyssa sur le dos n'était pas une cure de jouvence.

- D'ailleurs, Harry pourra te renseigner bien plus que moi sur cette affaire, poursuivit Alyssa avec un regard flamboyant pour son filleul. N'est-ce pas, Harry ?

Le brun eut l'indulgence de paraître gêné.

- De quoi est-ce qu'elle parle ? Voulut savoir Drago alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.

Harry soupira, passant une main sur sa nuque.

- En fait, c'est juste que notre discussion sur le sadisme de Rogue de nous faire travailler dans ces cachots par ce temps, a légèrement dérapé. On en est venu à demander à Ron comment était Hermione sous son uniforme, avoua-t-il piteusement.

Drago lui lança un regard perçant. Harry s'empressa de le rassurer.

- La réponse ne m'intéressait pas du tout, hein ! C'était juste pour . . . Euh . . .

Bah, en y repensant, aucune raison valable. Juste passer le temps.

Harry se sentit encore pitoyable si possible et il baissa la tête, déprimé.

Il n'aurait jamais du aller jusque là, Ron et Hermione étaient ses meilleurs amis et il leur devait le respect envers leur toute nouvelle relation tant attendue.

- Oui, pour quoi au juste ? Demanda Drago alors qu'ils s'installaient à la table des Gryffondors comme à leur habitude.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Pour rien, répondit-il. C'est justement ça le problème. Je n'aurais pas du.

- Bah, c'est tout à fait naturel d'être curieux, fit le blond avec un haussement d'épaules nonchalant. On ne peut pas t'en voupfffffffff . . .

Etonné, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin qui avait fini sa phrase d'une manière plus qu'étrange. On aurait dit qu'il s'était retenu de crier.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi se tenait-il ainsi la jambe par dessous la table ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Drago se frotta le tibia, louchant les yeux mi-fermés sous la douleur. Puis il jeta un regard assassin à Alyssa qui se trouvait face à lui - et qui était celle qui venait de le frapper.

- Pourrais-je savoir la cause d'une telle marque de tendresse ? Railla-t-il en maudissant silencieusement la descendance de son amie.

Alyssa lui fit un sourire torve.

- C'est pour t'apprendre à pervertir Harry. Ne lui pollue pas l'esprit avec tes réflexions déplacées. Il a tout à fait raison, il n'aurait pas du faire ça. Et ils sont _deux_, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard meurtrier pour Sirius.

Ce dernier répondit à cette marque d'affection par une autre : il lui fit un sourire étincelant.

Drago, ayant encore en tête l'une des phrases d'Alyssa, ne retint pas son sourire lubrique.

Pervertir Harry ? Si seulement elle savait à quel point . . .

D'ailleurs, n'était-il pas temps de le leur faire savoir ? Après tout, à sa plus grande surprise et satisfaction, il en avait reçu le feu vert quelques minutes auparavant.

- En parlant de _pervertir_, fit brusquement Drago d'une voix forte, s'attirant l'attention de tous ses amis. Il me semble que vous ne connaissez pas la dernière.

Tous le regardèrent, impatients de savoir de quoi il parlait.

- Je tiens à vous annoncer officiellement que je ne suis plus célibataire.

Il y eut une espèce de blanc. A côté de lui, Harry fronçait des sourcils, se demandant visiblement où il voulait en venir.

Blaise fut le premier à réagir à la nouvelle.

- Hey ! s'insurgea-t-il en le pointant du doigt, t'as pas le droit ! T'oublies que t'es réservé à quelqu'un ! A moins que . . .

Il lança un regard suspicieux à Harry, puis un grand sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres.

- Ah, je le savais ! S'exclama-t-il victorieusement. T'as rien voulu me dire, mais je le savais !

Drago eut un sourire en coin, signe qu'il était fier de lui.

A présent, il voulait la réaction de Ron.

Juste celle-ci, s'il vous plait, Merlin, juste celle de _Ron _!

Qui ne se fit pas plus attendre.

- C'est cool, dit le rouquin en continuant à manger. Félicitation. Et qui est l'heureux élu ?

Drago eut un sourire ravi.

Exactement la question qu'il attendait. Et en plus, il avait retenu qu'il était gay. Ca allait être encore meilleur.

- Eh bien, puisque tu en parles, fit Drago avec un air décontracté qui ne présageait rien de bon, il se trouve que cet heureux élu n'est personne d'autre que _ton meilleur ami. _

Ron ne parut pas comprendre tout de suite puisqu'il n'eût aucune réaction. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas des autres.

Sirius leva les pouces en signe de victoire en direction d'un Harry rouge tomate qui semblait ne pas savoir où se cacher, Ginny et Blaise se frappèrent victorieusement dans les mains, Hermione afficha l'air de quelqu'un qui voyait ses doutes confirmés, et Alyssa tentait visiblement de comprendre ce qui lui avait échappé dans la discussion.

Constatant que le rouquin était long à la détente, Drago assena le coup de grâce.

- En clair, Harry et moi sortons _ensemble_.

A côté de lui, Drago entendit Harry retenir sa respiration quand ils virent Ron se figer, sa fourchette à trois centimètres de sa bouche. Le Serpentard fixa son regard sur le roux et attendit. Attendit. Attendit.

Les autres aussi attendaient de connaître la réaction du jeune Weasley.

Réaction qui se faisait attendre.

- Ron, respire ! S'écria soudain Hermione en secouant son copain comme un cocotier.

Drago n'en put plus. Il éclata de rire. Bruyamment. Et très vite suivit par Blaise, Ginny et Sirius, alors qu'Hermione tentait de ramener le pauvre garçon parmi les vivants.

Une main sur le ventre auquel il avait des douleurs, tellement il riait, Drago réussit à ne pas manquer la sortie précipitée de la Préfète-en-Chef qui emmenait son petit ami respirer le bon air frais du dehors, histoire de lui faire reprendre quelques couleurs. Il put alors respirer plus normalement.

- Ahlala, soupira-t-il, je ne m'étais pas attendu à autant de spectacle.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous riez ? Demanda alors Alyssa, semblant à la masse.

- Harry et Drago sortent ensemble, répondit Sirius avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte.

- Sans rire, je n'avais pas compris, fit la Néphilim avec sarcasme. La véritable raison c'est : qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans ?

- La réaction de Ron. Il a déjà eu du mal à avaler la bisexualité d'Harry, alors qu'il sorte avec moi, ça a fait un choc à ce pauvre ami.

- Et vous en êtes fier ?

Alyssa secoua la tête, affligée.

Drago répondit par un sourire resplendissant.

- Tu ne veux pas non plus qu'on te décerne un trophée pour ça ? S'exclama Harry, un peu fâché, en le fusillant du regard. T'aurais pu y aller un peu plus doucement tout de . . .

- MAIS OUI, C'EST CA !

Le cri de victoire poussé par Alyssa fit sursauter tout le monde et coupa la parole à Harry. Drago la regarda, les yeux ronds.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait encore ?

- C'est ça quoi ?! S'exclama Sirius, perdu.

- Harry, fit-elle précipitamment en se penchant vers son filleul et ignorant la question du brun, si tu étais une coupe, où te cacherais-tu ?

- Heu . . . Fit le pauvre Harry, comprenant autant que ses amis.

Drago haussa un sourcil.

- Ca y est, elle a pété une cacahuète, lui murmura Blaise au creux de l'oreille d'un air inquiet.

Drago acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Honnêtement, quelle personne, à part un fou, irait demander où tu te cacherais si tu étais une coupe ?

- Parmi d'autres coupes, pardi ! S'exclama alors Alyssa d'un air ravi en écartant les bras comme si c'était une évidence.

Bon, maintenant c'était clair, il fallait l'interner à St Mangouste illico presto.

- Et . . . Où tu veux en venir au juste ? demanda Harry, inquiet pour la santé mentale de sa marraine.

Elle se pencha alors sur Harry et murmura, mais pas assez bas pour que les autres n'entendent pas :

- Si tu devais cacher la coupe de Poufsouffle, n'irais-tu pas la mettre avec d'autres récipients de ce genre ?

Drago était de plus de plus perdu. Et il s'inquiéta de voir une lueur de compréhension s'allumer dans le regard de son petit ami.

La folie était-elle contagieuse ?

- Tu veux dire qu'elle est . . .

- . . . Dans la salle des Trophées ! S'exclamèrent Harry et Alyssa d'une même voix.

Drago les regarda chacun leur tour, complètement largué. Et d'après les regards de Sirius, Blaise et Ginny, il n'était pas le seul.

Puis, tout à coup, le filleul et la marraine se levèrent de table et se précipitèrent d'un même homme hors de la Grande Salle.

- Heu . . . Quelqu'un a compris _quelque chose _à ce qui vient de se passer ?! S'exclama Sirius, l'air hagard.

* * *

_Alors, alors ? Hein, hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? La réaction de Ron ? Bien ou bien ? Et d'après vous, comment ca va se passer pour la coupe ? Sera-t-elle là ou pas ? Hihihi, réponse au chapitre prochain ;) _

_Ah, et promis, Sirius se vengera de Severus ! Mouhahahahahahahahahahaha ! _

_A la semaine prochaine les gens._

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxx_


	46. Où il nous tape sur le système

_Salut à tous ! _

_Passé une bonne semaine ? Allez, aujourd'hui, je vous laisse avec une petite course aux Horcruxes ;)_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 46 : Où il nous tape sur le système**

Courant tel un dératé dans les couloirs en compagnie d'Alyssa, Harry se demandait ce que pouvait bien penser d'eux les rares élèves qu'ils croisaient. Et aussi ceux qu'ils venaient de quitter.

Car, force était d'admettre que leurs amis devaient sérieusement douter de leur équilibre mental à présent. Déjà que lui-même avait été légèrement inquiet pour sa marraine quand elle avait commencé à lui demander _où est-ce qu'il se planquerait s'il avait été une coupe ! _Alors il ne voulait même pas penser à ce qu'il pouvait bien se dire dans la Grande Salle sur eux au moment même.

S'ébrouant mentalement, il revint à l'instant présent. Alyssa s'était arrêtée en plein milieu du couloir et semblait perdue.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? S'enquit-il en voyant son regard hésitant.

Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, la jeune femme répondit :

- Eh bien . . . La salle des trophées n'est plus à sa place.

Harry jeta un regard autour de lui, mais il n'y avait que des salles de classes désaffectées.

Il était vrai que le fait que certaines salles (comme celle des trophées) changeaient continuellement de place était assez dérangeant. **(1) **Harry se souvenait particulièrement de l'infirmerie qu'il avait presque le devoir de chercher à chaque début d'année, histoire de ne pas être pris au dépourvu le moment venu.

- Et du coup, comment on fait pour la trouver ? Demanda Harry, assez gêné.

Si près du but, ce n'était quand même pas une salle capricieuse qui avait décidé de jouer à cache-cache qui allait les empêcher d'hypothétiquement retrouver l'un des Horcruxes.

- As-tu la carte des Maraudeurs sur toi ? Le questionna Alyssa en se tournant vers lui.

Harry glissa dubitativement ses mains dans ses poches, mais comme il s'y était attendu, elle n'était pas là. Il eut un geste de défaite et sa marraine soupira.

- Ce serait plus rapide d'aller chercher la carte dans le dortoir ou de chercher la salle par nous même ? S'interrogea Harry.

- Il vaut mieux aller chercher la carte, à mon avis, répondit Alyssa. Vas-y toujours, pendant ce temps-là je vais aller chercher Ron et Hermione. Il est hors de question que je tienne à nouveau l'Horcruxe quand tu le détruiras ! Une fois m'a suffit, merci.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis prit la direction de la tour des Gryffondors alors qu'Alyssa fonçait vers le parc. Il pila dangereusement devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, donna le mot de passe d'une voix hachurée par sa course, et grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à son dortoir deux par deux. Arrivé là, il se jeta sur sa valise, y farfouilla quelques instants jusqu'à trouver sa carte, puis redescendit en un temps record les centaines de marches jusqu'au hall d'entrée.

Il y croisa Sirius, Drago, Blaise et Ginny qui furent surpris de son arrivée précipitée et de sa respiration essoufflée.

- Euh . . . Il y a moyen que quelqu'un nous explique ce qu'il vous a pris ? Demanda Sirius, curieux.

- Et avec une _bonne _explication, renchérit Drago, si vous ne voulez pas finir au service psychiatrique de St Mangouste.

Harry se sentit immensément indécis.

Pour leur expliquer cet engouement soudain pour la salle des trophées, il faudrait qu'il leur parle des Horcruxes . . . Et Dumbledore avait demandé qu'il n'en parle à personne d'autre qu'à Ron et Hermione. Malgré la confiance qu'il plaçait en ses amis, il hésitait à partager avec eux ce secret. Comment pourraient-ils réagir au fait de savoir que pour tuer Voldemort, il fallait d'abord détruire les objets contenant une part de son âme ?

Alyssa revint sur ces entre-faits, accompagnée d'Hermione et de Ron, toujours passablement pâle.

- Je l'ai ! S'écria Harry en agitant sa carte à bout de bras en direction de sa marraine.

Cette dernière lui adressa un immense sourire, se dépêchant de le rejoindre.

- Super ! S'exclama-t-elle en se postant à son côté. Maintenant, voyons où la salle des trophées a bien pu aller.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Harry marmonna la formule activant la carte et les plans de Poudlard apparurent peu à peu.

- J'en veux une comme ça, soupira Blaise derrière le brun, lui arrachant un sourire amusé.

Harry déplia la carte, et en compagnie d'Alyssa, Hermione et Ron, entreprit de retrouver la salle perdue.

- A ce que je vois, personne ne veut nous expliquer, déclara alors Drago.

Relevant la tête, Harry constata que son parrain, Ginny et Drago les regardait avec curiosité. Et une part d'agacement dans le cas du blond. Harry tourna la tête vers Alyssa, l'interrogeant du regard, mais celle-ci haussa des épaules et lui dit :

- C'est toi qui vois, c'est à toi qu'Albus a donné cette information et à qui il a donné le droit de la révéler à qui tu le voulais.

Harry fronça des sourcils.

- Il m'a demandé de n'en parler à personne qui ne soit pas de confiance, c'est-à-dire Ron et Hermione, fit-il.

- Mais à présent, il y a peut-être d'autres personnes à qui tu accordes ta confiance, et qui pourraient te venir en aide dans ta tâche.

Harry jeta un œil sur ceux qui l'entouraient.

Des gens de confiance qui pourraient l'aider . . . ?

Il scruta les visages de Sirius, Blaise, Drago et Ginny. Et prit sa décision.

- La salle est là, s'exclama soudain Hermione en mettant son doigt sur une zone de la carte, attirant les regards de Ron, Alyssa et Harry.

- Ok, fit le brun en refermant sa carte après avoir marmonné «　Méfait accompli　», alors tout le monde me suit.

Et pour être sûr d'être bien compris, il attrapa le bras de Drago et le força à marcher avec lui.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend soudainement ? Demanda le blond, l'air un peu perdu.

- Je vais te prouver que je ne suis pas encore bon à être enfermé, répondit le Gryffondor, un sourire mystérieux accroché aux lèvres.

- Je suppose que cela a à voir avec ce que Dumbledore t'a confié ?

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, ralentissant en constatant que le reste du groupe avait du mal à suivre sa foulée énergique.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai raison de partager ce secret avec vous, avoua-t-il. Mais je pense que vous êtes assez forts pour entendre ce que j'ai à vous révéler.

Drago fronça des sourcils.

- J'avoue ne pas comprendre de quoi tu parles, déclara-t-il.

- Bientôt, promit Harry, bientôt, tu vas comprendre.

Il s'arrêta alors devant la salle des trophées, enfin trouvée, et ouvrit la porte, pénétrant dans la pièce. Ce fut là qu'il comprit qu'ils allaient avoir un gros problème.

- Euh . . . Aly ? Appela-t-il sa marraine en jetant un œil défait sur les mètres d'étagères emplies de coupes.

- Oui ?

- Ca va nous prendre combien de temps pour fouiller _tout ça ? _

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il engloba d'un geste du bras, les différents trophées de la salle, faits de cuivre, d'argent ou d'or, de toutes les formes et de toutes les tailles. Il devait bien en avoir au bas mot, entre quatre et cinq cents.

Alyssa eut un sourire contrit.

- Longtemps, admit-elle.

- Vous cherchez la coupe de Poufsouffle, si j'ai bien compris - bien que je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler, intervint Sirius, les faisant se retourner vers lui.

- Effectivement, acquiesça Alyssa, pourquoi ?

Sirius eut un grand sourire qui inquiéta immédiatement ses amis.

- Il y a rien de plus simple voyons ! S'exclama-t-il en levant haut son bras, au bout duquel était fièrement dressé sa baguette. _Accio coupe . . ._

- NON ! S'exclamèrent à l'unisson Harry et Alyssa, avant de sauter sauvagement sur Sirius.

De ce fait, ils se retrouvèrent tous trois étalés par terre, les membres entremêlés, sous les regards mi surpris, mi amusés des cinq autres. Harry se releva tant bien que mal, alors qu'Alyssa insultait copieusement son ami :

- Espèce de véracrasse puant ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'on n'y avait pas pensé ? Si tu tiens à la vie, ne recommence _jamais _!

Harry épousseta les genoux de son pantalon (à se demander si Rusard faisait convenablement son boulot) avant d'expliquer à la Néphilim :

- En même temps, il ne pouvait pas deviner. Et puis, si ça se trouve, ça marcherait.

Remise debout, elle lui lança un regard consterné.

- Quand tu as été chercher le médaillon, que s'est-il passé lorsque tu as lancé ce sort ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en repensant aux Inferis.

- Ils étaient aussi là pour la bague, lui apprit-elle, comprenant parfaitement la cause de son frisson.

Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Oui, affirma-t-elle, j'ai accompagné Albus ce jour-là. Et cette protection était aussi en place.

- Tu penses qu'il pourrait y en avoir ici aussi ? S'inquiéta immédiatement Harry.

- Non, réfuta-t-elle aussitôt, Albus l'aurait senti. Mais des Maléfices plus vicieux, oui. Il n'a pas du la laisser sans protections, surtout à Poudlard.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Bon ok ! S'exclama alors Ginny, visiblement excédé. Votre petit duo est terminé, et vous allez nous expliquer, _maintenant_, de quoi il retourne !

Elle tourna un regard meurtrier vers Harry, et ce dernier eut un geste instinctif de recul. Mine de rien, la jeune Weasley avait un regard effrayant.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Dumbledore ? Poursuivit-elle, mécontente. C'est quoi ces protections dont vous parlez ? Et la coupe de Poufsouffle ? Et au nom de Merlin, allez-vous enfin nous expliquer _ce qu'on fiche ici ! _

- Euh . . . Ma puce, calme-toi s'il te plait, fit Blaise, hésitant, en attrapant sa dulcinée par les épaules avant qu'elle ne commette un meurtre. Laisse-leur le temps de s'expliquer d'accord ?

Ils reculèrent tout deux et Harry échangea un regard avec Alyssa avant de faire face à ses amis. Ron et Hermione étant déjà au courant, ils lui envoyèrent des signes d'encouragements. Cela l'étonna venant de Ron, mais apparemment, son ami s'était remis du choc de la nouvelle.

- Ok, soupira-t-il. Je vais vous la faire courte parce qu'on a cours à quatorze heures.

D'un simple mouvement de baguette, Alyssa fit alors apparaître des chaises, puis une table, et enfin, une assiette de sandwichs accompagné d'une bouteille d'eau.

- Désolé, c'est assez sommaire, s'excusa-t-elle alors qu'ils prenaient place, mais je n'ai pas le don d'Albus pour faire apparaître ce que je veux, et je ne suis pas non plus une elfe de maison.

Harry, une fois assis, jeta un œil à sa montre et constata qu'il lui restait un peu plus d'une heure pour leur raconter.

Tant pis, ils reprendraient leurs recherches plus tard.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Drago attendait, fébrile.

Il attendait que le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal prenne fin. Que l'élève qui passait sous le Dementius parvienne à combattre le sort, pour qu'enfin ils sortent tous d'ici.

Et qu'enfin il cesse de penser à ce que leur avait raconté Harry, quelques heures plus tôt.

Ce fut avec horreur, à l'instar des autres, qu'il avait écouté le récit du Gryffondor, parfois entrecoupé des précisions d'Alyssa. Pendant trois quarts d'heure, Harry leur avait expliqué pour ses cours particuliers en compagnie de Dumbledore tout au long de l'année précédente, tout ce qu'il avait appris sur le passé de Voldemort, l'histoire de Merope Gaunt, de l'abandon de Tom Jedusor, de sa scolarité au sein de Poudlard, de sa soif de pouvoir et de vengeance, de son apprentissage dans des lieux plus sordides les uns que les autres . . . De la création de ses fameux Horcruxes.

Drago frissonna.

S'il avait encore douté à ce jour de la folie du mage noir, nul doute qu'après cette histoire, il n'y avait plus aucune raison de tergiverser : Lord Voldemort était bon à enfermer. **(2) **Et quand il pensait, _en plus_, au fait que Tom Jedusor aurait pu ne jamais devenir Voldemort . . .

Une fois le récit d'Harry terminé, Alyssa leur avait raconté comment elle était venue au monde, certaine qu'ils étaient intrigués par le fait que Voldemort ait pu procréer avec une femme dont il souhaitait abolir l'espèce. Les informations qu'elle leur avait narrées - comme elle le leur avait expliqué - elle les avaient découvertes au gré de ses recherches lorsqu'elle travaillait au Département des Mystères. D'après la tête de Sirius lorsqu'elle s'était mise à leur raconter, elle avait dû garder ça pour elle pendant des années.

Alyssa leur avait rapporté qu'elle avait découvert - et deviné - que sa mère avait rencontré Tom Jedusor à Poudlard, car elle avait un an de moins que lui, et qu'ils avaient entretenus une relation avant que celui-ci ne quitte le pays à la recherche du pouvoir. Etant née à moitié Néphilim, les sentiments amoureux qu'Emelia avaient entretenus pour Tom ne s'étaient jamais éteints et elle l'avait donc accueilli à bras ouverts lors de son retour… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il avait fait, et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Elle avait certainement tenté de l'en dissuader, de le forcer d'abandonner son dessein maléfique, mais en vain. Et quand elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, elle avait compris que pour le bon développement de son enfant, elle serait obligée de quitter Tom. Elle lui avait alors posé un ultimatum : c'était elle ou son envie de domination du monde sorcier. Tom n'avait pas hésité sur son choix. Abandonnée par l'homme qu'elle aimait, Emelia avait trouvé refuge dans l'amour qu'elle portait pour son futur enfant . . . Et s'était éloignée très rapidement du futur mage noir, allant jusqu'à faire croire au monde sorcier que la fille n'était pas son enfant biologique en cachant les véritables traits de la fillette.

- Mr Malefoy !

Drago sursauta, étonné d'entendre son nom prononcé avec tant de brusquerie.

- Oui ? Fit-il en regardant le professeur Tonks, et constatant que tous les élèves étaient tournés vers lui.

- Mr Malefoy, avez-vous entendu ce que je viens de dire ?

Drago cilla nerveusement.

Zut. Trop plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas porté attention au cours . . . Et s'était bêtement fait attraper.

- Non, excusez-moi, professeur, j'étais . . . Inattentif.

Tonks ne dit rien, mais son regard fut éloquent : qu'elle ne l'y reprenait pas ou ce serait une perte de points pour Serpentard. D'un signe de tête, Drago lui montra qu'il avait compris le message.

- Je disais donc, Mr Malefoy, reprit la métamorphomage, que vous serez le prochain élève à tester le Dementius au prochain cours.

Drago déglutit.

Ah, c'était pour lui apprendre une aussi bonne nouvelle qu'elle l'avait interpellé ?

- Bien, professeur, j'en prends note.

Tonks lui fit un signe de tête et leur permit de sortir de classe, occasionnant un grand brouhaha, la plupart des élèves s'attardant autour de Neville Longdubat pour le féliciter de son combat contre le sort, qui avait été apparemment bien au-delà de ce à quoi ils s'attendaient de sa part.

Drago rangea précipitamment ses affaires dans son sac, et rattrapa Sirius qui sortait lui aussi, les autres étant loin devant.

- Longdubat a été si spectaculaire que ça ? Demanda le Serpentard quand il arriva au niveau du brun.

Sirius lui glissa une œillade amusée.

- Pas tant que ça, mais disons que venant de sa part, c'était inattendu. Il n'est pas réputé pour son excellent niveau dans cette manière, malgré les cours d'Harry. Mais tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de poser la question si tu n'avais pas été inattentif, comme tu l'as si bien dit toi-même. A quoi pensais-tu, sans indiscrétions ?

- A ce que nous avaient dit Harry et Alyssa, répondit Drago avec un haussement d'épaules. J'ai du mal à… Tout saisir.

Sirius acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, déclara-t-il alors qu'ils empruntaient les escaliers mobiles pour rejoindre la salle des trophées. Je dois avouer que c'est assez . . . Perturbant, de savoir que des morceaux de _Voldemort _se promènent n'importe où. Je ne regarderai plus jamais ma brosse à dent de la même manière à présent.

Drago éclata de rire, en imaginant la scène cocasse d'un Sirius parlementant avec sa brosse à dents pour qu'elle évite de l'assassiner pendant sa toilette.

- Je ne pense pas que le mage noir ait pensé que ta _brosse à dents _pourrait faire un parfait Horcruxe. Et puis, j'ose espérer que tu ne l'as pas depuis plus de vingt ans.

Sirius lui répondit par une grimace immature, avant qu'ils ne pénètrent dans la salle des trophées, où les attendaient déjà les cinq autres. Ginny ne finissant pas les cours avant dix-huit heures le vendredi soir, ils n'avaient pas à l'attendre.

Après qu'Harry eut finit de leur raconter ce qu'il savait sur les Horcruxes, et qu'ils aient digéré tout ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, Alyssa leur avait convié, comme première mission _officieuse _pour l'Ordre, de les aider à fouiller la pièce afin de retrouver la fameuse coupe de Poufsouffle. Tous avaient accepté avec plus ou moins de dégoût.

- Alors, on procède comment ? Demanda Sirius alors qu'il déposait son sac de cours à côté de ceux des autres, Drago faisant de même.

- On va se diviser la salle en groupe, ce sera plus simple, répondit Alyssa. Je travaillerai toute seule en attendant l'arrivée de Ginny, Harry sera avec Ron, Hermione avec Blaise, et toi avec Drago. Chaque groupe prendra une zone de la pièce qu'il ratissera _sans magie_. Et j'insiste sur ce point. Aucun de nous n'a envie de découvrir avec surprise quels genres de protections Tom a bien pu mettre en place, s'il en a eu le temps.

- Et si elle est bien ici, renchérit Harry. On n'en est pas sûr après tout.

- Si elle n'est pas là, je ne vois vraiment pas où est-ce qu'elle pourrait être d'autre, et ça voudrait dire que Tom se mentirait, même en pensées. Il est tordu mais pas à ce point là. Encore que . . .

Tout le monde acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Il n'était guère difficile d'avoir des doutes sur le niveau de folie que pouvait atteindre le cerveau de Voldemort.

- Ok, alors c'est parti ! S'exclama Alyssa en leur faisant signe de se disperser.

Harry et Ron partirent vers le fond, à droite, Blaise et Hermione, à gauche, Alyssa entreprit de vérifier la partie proche de la porte, ce qui laissa à Sirius et Drago le soin de fouiller le fin fond de la pièce . . . Celui tout poussiéreux.

Soupirant, le Serpentard retroussa ses manches et emboîta silencieusement le pas au Gryffondor.

Tout ce qu'ils avaient comme indication de l'objet à trouver était une taille approximative, qu'elle était en or et frappée de l'emblème de Poufsouffle : un blaireau. Restait plus qu'à espérer qu'Helga Poufsouffle n'avait possédé qu'une seule et unique coupe, autrement ils étaient encore là dans dix ans.

- Alors, comment ça se passe avec Harry ? Demanda soudainement Sirius en chuchotant, faisant sursauter Drago.

Ce dernier, surpris par le sujet de conversation entamé, ne trouva tout d'abord rien à dire. Puis, il demanda :

- Pourquoi tu chuchotes ?

Pour simple réponse, Sirius lui montra d'un mouvement de pouce le groupe d'Harry et Ron qui fouillaient non loin d'eux . . . Et qui eux aussi chuchotaient apparemment.

- Ah, et pourquoi cette question ? Poursuivit Drago, non sans s'investir dans sa tâche, baguette allumée à cause de la profonde pénombre du lieu.

- Harry est mon filleul, l'enfant de mes meilleurs amis, et je le considère comme mon fils. Gare à tes fesses si tu lui fais du mal. Ce pauvre gars n'a besoin que d'un peu d'amour dans sa vie, parce que de ce côté-là, il n'a pas été gâté une fois passés ses un an. Alors si c'est un jeu pour toi, je te conseille d'y mettre fin très rapidement.

Devant le regard flamboyant du jeune homme, Drago s'empressa de le rassurer :

- Je tiens énormément à Harry, et j'ose espérer que l'inverse est aussi valable. Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal si je peux l'en empêcher.

Sirius se détendit et lui adressa un franc sourire.

- Bien ! s'exclama-t-il, radieux. Je savais qu'avec un peu d'intimidation, tu ne me résisterais pas.

Drago afficha un air offensé . . . Avant de lever les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude de Sirius.

C'était fou ce que ce gars pouvait être lunatique des fois !

L'Œil rivé au plafond, un éclat doré attira soudain l'attention de Drago. Intrigué, celui-ci fit trois pas en arrière et tenta de mieux voir ce qui se trouvait perché sur l'une des immenses poutres du plafond. Il aperçut alors . . . Une coupe dorée, d'à peu près la taille de celle qu'ils recherchaient.

- Oh non, marmonna-t-il, pitié Merlin, faites en sorte que ce ne soit pas la nôtre. Sirius ! Appela-t-il ensuite.

Le Gryffondor se retourna, curieux et fit demi-tour en voyant le Serpentard lui faire signe de le rejoindre.

- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas la coupe que l'on recherche, le supplia Drago en lui montrant l'objet installé confortablement à plus de six mètres de hauteur.

Sirius eut une grimace de défaite.

- A mon avis, si elle est là-haut . . .

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Ce n'était pas la peine.

Drago grogna.

- Et sans magie, comment on fait pour la récupérer ? Demanda alors le blond.

- Euh . . .

Ils échangèrent un regard puis . . .

- ALY, hurla Sirius, manquant de rendre sourd son coéquipier, JE CROIS QU'ON L'A TROUVE !

Drago se frotta l'oreille : le Gryffondor avait de sacrés décibels en réserve.

Les autres les rejoignirent rapidement, et Drago leur montra à leur tour où se trouvait la coupe. Un soupir unanime parcourut leur groupe.

- Je hais ce type, maugréa Alyssa. Quel besoin avait-il d'aller la foutre là-haut ?

- De faire chier son monde peut-être, proposa Blaise.

- Mouais, et il y parvint beaucoup trop facilement, si tu veux mon avis.

- Et comment on fait pour la récupérer ? Demanda Drago.

Ils échangèrent des regards consternés.

- De toute manière, fit Harry, ce ne sera pas ici qu'il aura installé des Inferis, alors ça ne coute rien d'essayer le sortilège d'Attraction. _Accio ! _S'écria-t-il ensuite en direction de la coupe sans que personne ne puisse l'en empêcher.

Et Drago vit avec horreur un sort de couleur noire frapper brutalement le Gryffondor en retour.

* * *

**_(1) Véridique ! Vous pouvez toujours aller vérifier sur EHP si vous ne me croyez pas ! ;-)_**

**_(2) Et en plus, je fais des rimes ^^_ **

_

* * *

_

Moi, un cliff ? Une fin sadique ? Où ça ?

_* zyeute des deux côtés*_

_Meuh non, vous vous faites des idées. je vous aime bien au fond. Et puis comme dit le proverbe, " Qui aime bien, châtie bien" ^^'_

_A la semaine prochaineuh ! _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	47. Où l'on détruit à nouveau

_Good morning everybody !_

_Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Bien ? Moi, ça va si on excepte les menaces de mort que j'ai reçu dans les dernières reviews . . . Apparemment, ma fin ne vous a pas plu :p je vous rassure, aujourd'hui, la fin sera normal. ^^_

_Ah, et j'ai une réponse à une review à faire, alors : _

_funua : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et ce n'est pas grave si c'est la première que tu me laisses, tant que ce que tu lis te plait. ^^ J'avoue avoir été agréablement touchée que tu te sois souvenue, et de la date de mon anniversaire, et de mon âge. ^^ Alors un énorme MERCI et de gros BISOUS pour toi. Et ce n'est pas bien grave si tu peux pas me filer un peu de ton chocolat, comme ça, ça en fera plus pour ravir tes papilles. ;-) A plus. _

_Il ne me reste donc plus à présent, qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. _

_Ah non, un grand merci à lalouisablack qui me corrige à présent. ;)_

_Voilà, maintenant, bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapire 47 : Où l'on détruit à nouveau**

Il y eut un instant, très bref, où Harry se dit qu'il n'avait franchement aucune chance. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse une raison et qu'il assume sa faute : après tout, personne ne l'avait forcé à jeter le Sortilège d'Attraction, ça aurait même été plutôt le contraire. Mais bon, Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours, et ceux-là n'étaient pas réputés pour la réflexion avant l'action.

Ensuite, il oublia tout. Pour ne se concentrer que sur ce qu'il voyait.

Et une peur grandissante s'empara immédiatement de son être. Il avait reconnu le sort qui l'avait touché. Un sort qu'il n'avait encore jamais expérimenté mais qu'il avait déjà vu à l'œuvre : le Dementius.

Harry soupira anxieusement, reconnaissant le souvenir.

Il faisait nuit, il avait chaud, il dégoulinait de sueur et surtout . . . Il y avait le cadavre de Cédric Diggory à ses pieds.

Avec un nœud à l'estomac, Harry comprit que son pire souvenir était la résurrection de Lord Voldemort . . . Lui qui avait longtemps hésité sur lequel ce serait était à présent fixé, même s'il se serait bien passé de cet honneur.

Son environnement se fit plus précis et il constata qu'il était attaché. Lié à la pierre tombale de Tom Jedusor Senior. Devant lui, Queudver s'agitait au dessus d'un chaudron bouillonnant, une main en moins.

Tout était en place comprit alors Harry.

Et il oublia tout ce qu'il était depuis cette scène, il avait à nouveau quatorze ans, était de nouveau horrifié et malade de peur de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

_- Que le s-sang de l'ennemi . . . Pris par la force . . . Ressuscite celui qui le combat._

Harry se débattit mais il était trop solidement attaché, sa cicatrice le brûlait comme jamais lui donnant l'impression qu'elle se scindait en deux et qu'il allait finir par mourir, là, seul devant une scène macabre. Il sentit alors un objet pointu - la lame du poignard de l'Animagus devina-t-il - pénétrer son bras droit, et le sang s'échapper de la plaie, coulant le long de sa manche. Queudver sortit alors une fiole des replis de sa robe et la pressa contre la blessure, récoltant le sang versé.

Harry vit avec horreur le sang s'ajouter à la potion, et cette dernière devenir d'un blanc éclatant alors que Queudver s'affalait à terre, tremblant et sanglotant, vaincu par la douleur. Le chaudron devint bouillonnant, projetant des étincelles haut dans le ciel qui déchirèrent la noirceur de la nuit.

Pendant un instant, rien ne se passa et Harry souhaita que la chose dans le chaudron se soit noyée, que l'incantation ait ratée.

Puis, un écran de fumée opaque entoura le chaudron et Harry constata avec un sentiment d'horreur grandissant qu'un corps se dépliait lentement, sortant du chaudron.

- Habille-moi, dit la voix glacée et aiguë.

Queudver se releva alors et obéit à son maître, sous le regard paralysé du Survivant.

A travers le nuage de fumée se dissipant, l'homme regarda le jeune garçon. Et Harry ne put détourner son regard de Lord Voldemort, à présent ressuscité.

La silhouette pâle et longiligne aux yeux de serpent rougeâtres rappela alors à Harry que ce n'était pas la réalité, que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Un sort. Qu'il devait s'en défaire. Qu'à côté de lui, ses amis tentaient certainement de le ramener parmi eux.

S'il pouvait les entendre, cela lui faciliterait la tâche. Il se concentra, tendant l'oreille pour entendre les voix de ceux qu'il connaissait, au dessus des paroles de Voldemort et de Queudver.

Il y eut comme un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, une lueur transperça à travers ses paupières plissées et il crut arriver à discerner les contours de la silhouette de Sirius. Mais tout disparut quand une douleur aiguë transperça sa tête et qu'il hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales sous la douleur : Voldemort venait d'appeler ses fidèles.

- Combien auront le courage de revenir lorsqu'ils la sentiront ? Siffla la voix du mage noir. Et combien seront assez sots pour rester à l'écart ?

Harry, une forte nausée accrochée à l'estomac s'efforça difficilement de garder à l'esprit que tout ça n'était que dans sa tête et que son corps était encore à Poudlard, qu'il avait dix-sept ans et que la résurrection de Lord Voldemort était du passé, qu'à présent ils étaient à deux doigts de le détruire.

Alors que face à lui le mage noir faisait les cents pas en regardant d'un air intéressé le cimetière, Harry se concentrait pour revenir dans l'instant présent, pour faire abstraction de ce qui l'entourait. Il savait qu'Hermione, Ron, Drago, Blaise, Alyssa et Sirius l'entouraient et il devait mobiliser son attention sur eux, et seulement sur eux. Oublier le reste.

Seulement, sa cicatrice lui faisait tellement mal qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à en faire fi et que régulièrement son attention se reportait sur le cimetière.

- Allez Harry, concentre-toi, marmonna-t-il.

- Harry Potter, tu te tiens sur les restes de mon père, déclara soudainement le mage noir d'une voix sifflante. C'était un moldu et un imbécile . . . très semblable à ta chère mère. Mais tous deux ont eu leur utilité, n'est-ce pas ? Ta mère est morte pour te protéger quand tu étais enfant . . . Et moi, j'ai tué mon père. Mais regarde comme il m'a été utile dans la mort . . .

Harry essaya, essaya _réellement _de ne pas s'intéresser à ce que disait Voldemort . . . Mais c'était comme une sorte de fascination morbide. Comme si la voix du Seigneur sombre était hypnotique. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y revenir.

_Harry. _

Etonné, le brun jeta un regard autour de lui, alors que le mage noir éclatait de rire.

Il n'avait pas rêvé pourtant. Il l'avait bien entendu.

- Tu vois cette maison sur la colline, Potter ? Mon père y . . .

_Harry, si tu m'entends, concentre toi sur ma voix, et seulement sur elle. Je sais . . . _

- . . . Habitait. Ma mère, une sorcière qui vivait ici, dans ce village, est tombée amoureuse de lui. Mais il l'a abandonnée quand elle lui a révélé ce qu'elle était . . .

_. . . Qu'il est très difficile de se défaire de l'hallucination, mais tu dois revenir ! Harry, si tu m'entends, je t'en supplie, concentre-toi sur ma voix ! _

Le jeune homme s'ébroua, faisant fi du monologue de Voldemort.

Était-il possible qu'il l'entende réellement ? Était-ce bel et bien la voix d'Alyssa ?

_Je vais être obligée de te raconter n'importe quoi Harry, je vais dire des choses sans queues ni têtes afin que je continue à parler. Mais pitié, grouille-toi de revenir ! Malgré tout ce qu'a pu dire le professeur Tonks, le sortilège n'est pas assez fort pour te couper entièrement du monde réel. Alors . . . _

Harry entrevit une lueur au milieu de la noirceur du cimetière, et il murmura d'une voix douloureuse :

- Je t'entends.

_Il m'entend ! Harry, c'est bien continue comme ça . . . _

Le reste fut noyé sous les cris enthousiastes de ses amis . . . Qui percèrent l'illusion comme si elle n'avait été rien.

Harry se retrouva soudain dans une lumière éclatante, entouré de ses amis qui piaillaient à qui mieux mieux. Il crut qu'il allait perdre le sens de l'audition.

- C'est bon, pas la peine de beugler, marmonna Harry en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Quelque chose lui entra alors dedans avec force et il sentit deux bras serrer fortement son corps, au risque de le briser en deux. Une mèche de cheveux d'un blond lunaire passa dans le sillage de sa vision et il comprit que c'était Drago. Il lui rendit son étreinte mais n'eut pas le temps d'en profiter que déjà le Serpentard se reculait pour le fusiller du regard.

- Espèce de véracrasse de Gryffondor ! S'écria-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de lancer un sort à la coupe ? C'est pourtant bien toi qui nous a prévenu des risques !

Harry grimaça.

Mine de rien, Drago avait la voix qui portait et il était juste à côté de lui.

- Je sais, je sais, je suis désolé, s'excusa Harry avec un air repentant.

Autour de lui, ses amis étaient visiblement partagés entre la colère et le soulagement. Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de choisir.

- Au moins maintenant, je sais à quoi m'attendre pour le cours de Tonks, plaisanta-t-il.

- Non, réfuta Alyssa. Là encore ce n'était rien, le sort a dû être affaibli par le temps parce que tu n'as pas reçu un Dementius de pleine puissance. Ce sera beaucoup plus douloureux quand tu passeras pendant le cours.

Harry fut épouvanté.

Si ce qu'il venait de vivre n'était encore rien . . . Il ne préférait pas imaginer ce qui l'attendait.

- Pourquoi . . . Comment as-tu fait pour me parler ? Demanda Harry.

Sa marraine lui lança un regard bizarre.

- Harry, je t'ai parlé normalement, c'est tout.

Le brun acquiesça d'un signe de tête, l'air absent.

Lui avait eu l'impression qu'elle avait pratiqué la légilimencie. Mais ce n'était pas possible puisqu'il avait aussi entendu les voix de ses amis.

- Bon, et on fait comment alors pour la récupérer cette coupe ? Questionna soudain Blaise. Apparemment, si on lui lance un sort, elle réplique, alors va falloir trouver autre chose.

Harry regarda la coupe de Poufsouffle qui semblait les narguer depuis son promontoire et réfléchit à la question.

S'ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser la magie, il allait falloir utiliser la méthode moldue. Sauf que, à moins que Poudlard soit en possession d'un chariot élévateur- ce dont il doutait fortement - jamais ils ne pourraient monter aussi haut.

- Et si . . . , retentit alors la voix pas très assurée de Ron, faisant se retourner tout le monde.

Le jeune homme adopta une impressionnante couleur rouge sous leurs regards conjugués et il hésita à poursuivre.

- Oui, quoi ? L'encouragea Hermione en le prenant par la main pour lui prouver son soutien.

Ron reprit du poil de la bête au toucher de sa copine, et déclara :

- Si on fait léviter quelqu'un jusqu'à la coupe, il y a peut-être moyen de la récupérer.

Harry haussa les sourcils, étudiant la proposition.

- On peut toujours essayer, fit Sirius, après tout, on a rien à perdre. Qui se dévoue ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers le Gryffondor qui en fut troublé.

- Ah non, hors de question, ronchonna-t-il en croisant les bras. Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre le sort si jamais on ne peut pas la toucher.

Harry comprenait, et il n'allait pas forcer son parrain à se sacrifier. Il décida donc . . .

- Mon cœur, tu ne voudrais tout de même pas qu'Harry y aille alors qu'il vient à peine de se remettre de la précédente attaque.

Apparemment, Alyssa n'avait pas le même genre de scrupules que son filleul.

Sirius fit une moue bougonne, mais Harry voyait qu'il réfléchissait à ce que venait de dire la Néphilim. Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes de silence, il soupira et accepta.

- Ok, capitula Sirius, mais celui qui me lancera le sort a intérêt à faire gaffe à ce qu'il fait ! Alors ce sera qui ?

Les autres se regardèrent, et Harry vit Blaise lever la main, baguette en main. Le métis prononça la formule «　Wingardium Leviosa　», semblant provenir d'un passé si lointain qu'il en apparaissait presque inexistant, et Sirius s'éleva lentement du sol.

- Ca fait bizarre, commenta-t-il d'une voix mal assurée. Vous êtes sûrs que c'est sans danger ?

- Personne n'a jamais dit ça, Sirius, rétorqua Alyssa. Mais concentre toi plutôt sur la coupe.

Bougonnant encore, le Gryffondor consentit à reporter son regard sur l'objet de leur attention, alors que Blaise faisait visiblement de gros efforts pour conserver le sort actif. Voyant ses difficultés, Hermione et Ron l'épaulèrent, lançant eux aussi le sort. Sirius en fit un bond spectaculaire dans les airs, s'élevant d'un mètre et demi en une seconde.

- HEY ! S'époumona-t-il, ça ne va pas, espèces de malades ?!

En bas, les trois seules personnes à ne pas avoir de baguette pointée en l'air s'étouffèrent de rire.

Harry, une main devant la bouche pour éviter que son rire ne se fasse trop entendre, essuya les quelques larmes de joies qui roulaient hors de ces yeux et se concentra de nouveau sur ce qu'il se passait près du plafond.

Sirius n'était plus très loin de la fameuse poutre à présent et, les bras tendus à l'extrême, il tentait de l'attraper le plus rapidement possible. Certainement n'appréciait-il pas de ne plus sentir le plancher des vaches sous ses pieds.

Concentré sur ce que faisait son parrain, Harry l'encourageait silencieusement, une main enserrant inconsciemment celle de Drago.

- Je l'ai ! S'écria alors Sirius, la coupe entre les mains.

Le cœur battant, Harry regarda alors les trois autres redescendre rapidement le Gryffondor, se demandant pourquoi est-ce que se procurer la coupe avait été aussi simple.

Sirius toucha de nouveau le sol et il posa la coupe à terre, répugnant de la conserver plus longtemps que nécessaire comme en attesta son geste d'essuyer ses mains sur sa robe d'un air dégoûté.

- Et maintenant, que fait-on ? Demanda Drago, sa main toujours liée à celle d'Harry.

- Il va falloir la détruire, répondit Alyssa. Harry ?

Le Gryffondor, se séparant de l'étreinte du Serpentard, acquiesça d'un signe de tête . . . Et se souvint d'un détail primordiale.

- Euh . . . J'ai oublié de ramener une dent de Basilic.

A côté de lui, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel alors que Ron étouffait un rire amusé derrière une fausse toux mal imitée.

- Pas grave, le rassura Alyssa, tu n'auras qu'à utiliser l'Avada Kedavra.

Un profond silence suivit ses paroles, alors qu'Harry fixait son regard craintif dans celui apaisant de sa marraine.

- Tu . . . Tu es sûre ?

- Il le faut, Harry.

- Non ! s'exclama véhément Hermione. Il peut aller à Azkaban pour ça ! Une simple utilisation de ce sort et . . .

Harry l'empêcha d'aller plus loin en se tournant vers elle.

- Je le sais, Hermione.

- Alors va chercher un croc de Basilic, le supplia son amie du regard.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec elle, fit Sirius. Personne dans cette pièce n'utilisera un Sortilège Impardonnable. Alyssa, ta proposition était tota . . .

Il n'alla pas plus loin dans sa phrase.

Alyssa le coupa avec deux simples mots :

_- Avada Kedavra._

Harry vit alors un rayon de couleur verte sortir de la baguette d'Alyssa et frapper durement la coupe qui s'envola sous la force de l'impact, et alla briser une des vitrines, sous les cris abasourdis, surpris ou épouvantés de l'assistance.

Puis un calme assourdissant s'installa, tous ayant le regard tourné vers la coupe dont s'échappa une sorte de fumée noire.

L'Horcruxe était détruit.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La porte se referma brutalement derrière eux, preuve s'il en fallait encore, que la directrice n'avait pas été ravie d'être au courant de leurs exploits.

- Encore heureux qu'elle n'ait pas été au courant pour l'Impardonnable, marmonna Ron.

Drago soupira, passablement _heureux _d'avoir eu le droit à la punition. Ca aurait pu être pire, surtout si, comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer Ron, le professeur McGonagall avait su pour l'usage de l'Avada au sein même de son école.

Le groupe était réuni devant le bureau de la directrice, en sortant tout juste après avoir été sermonné pour avoir détruit du matériel scolaire, et puni à deux semaines de retenues tous les soirs pendant deux heures. Drago trouvait qu'ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien compte tenu de la colère dans laquelle la nouvelle avait mise la vieille femme.

Ils s'étaient bêtement faits attrapés dans la salle des trophées par le professeur Flitwick qui avait constaté la démolition de la vitrine, ainsi que de certaines des coupes qu'elle abritait. Dont celle d'ailleurs de Poufsouffle, scindé en deux après le choc du contact entre le sort et la parcelle d'âme.

Le groupe descendit l'escalier mobile en silence, dépassèrent la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau et marchèrent dans le couloir, sans but, chacun ressassant ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Drago sentait encore son cœur se geler en repensant à l'image d'Harry frappé par le Dementius. Jamais il n'avait eu de visions plus douloureuses, et il remerciait Merlin que son homme n'ait pas été plus affecté que ça par le sort - ou qu'il sache très bien le cacher. Et quand Alyssa avait prononcé le Sortilège Impardonnable sans hésitation et avec dédain, comme si c'était quelque chose de normal . . . A vous glacer le sang dans les veines.

- Maintenant, j'aimerais que l'on m'explique comment c'est possible, s'exclama Hermione en pilant au milieu du couloir vide. Le Sortilège de la Mort tue, alors comment il a pu agir sur un objet inanimé ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Alyssa d'un même mouvement. Elle entreprit alors d'expliquer avec désinvolture :

- L'Avada Kedavra ne tue pas au sens strict du terme, il sépare l'âme du corps. Ce qui fait que pour tout être normalement constitué, cela conduit à la mort. La coupe contenait un morceau d'âme, le sort les a donc séparés. Et comme une âme ne peut survivre sans attaches . . . CQFD.

Drago, à l'instar des autres, la regarda, abasourdi.

C'était une explication . . . Inattendue du réel agissement de ce sort.

- Mais, comment tu sais ça, toi ? Demanda Sirius, scotché par la nouvelle.

- J'ai été Langue-de-Plomb, Sirius, l'aurais-tu oublié ? Soupira la Néphilim en levant les yeux au ciel. Je n'ai pas fait que de m'occuper d'étudier l'arche pendant que j'étais là-bas, il y a d'autres . . . Choses dont je me suis occupée.

- Comme ? Voulu savoir Hermione, toujours curieuse.

- Rien du tout. Tout est secret. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on bosse au département des Mystères, répliqua la jeune femme avec évidence. Bon, je vous laisse, je devais passer voir Severus avant le dîner. Ne faites pas de bêtises ! Et toi, Sirius, tu m'accompagnes.

Elle tira fortement son ami par la main, ce dernier la suivant visiblement plus qu'à contrecœur. Drago sourit en pensant à la surprise qu'allait avoir son parrain.

- Je vais y aller aussi, dit Blaise, Ginny doit se demander où est-ce qu'on est passé. Je lui raconterai tout. A plus tard.

Il s'éloigna aussi, laissant les deux couples seuls.

Drago décida alors que c'était un excellent moment pour se retrouver _enfin _avec Harry pour seule et unique compagnie. Il envoya alors un regard lourd de sens à Hermione qui comprit instantanément le message et s'éloigna elle aussi en agrippant son petit ami par la main, sous le prétexte d'un devoir inachevé de Métamorphose.

- Bon bah, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Harry en se tournant vers Drago.

Ce dernier ne répliqua pas et se contenta de piquer un léger baiser sur le nez de son vis-à-vis, avant de faire de même avec sa bouche.

- Ah oui, je trouve que c'est une excellente activité ça, rigola Harry en empoignant la taille de Drago pour le rapprocher de lui.

Drago appuya alors plus fermement ses lèvres sur celles du Gryffondor, les caressant doucement, et intensifia rapidement le baiser, Harry répondant avec entrain.

Il y avait vraiment trop longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment, et il comptait bien en profiter un maximum. Malheureusement, ce fut ce moment-là que choisit un élève pour passer dans le couloir, interrompant alors leur si agréable activité.

Drago se tourna vers l'imprudent qui avait osé les déranger, et grogna sourdement quand il reconnut ses camarades de Maison. Harry attrapa alors sa taille et d'une poigne forte lui fit leur tourner le dos, dans l'intention manifeste de se trouver un coin plus tranquille et plus intime.

- Malefoy, ricana Parkinson derrière eux, t'es tombé bien bas. Batifoler avec le Balafré. Si on m'avait dit ça un jour . . . Je suis sûre que ton père serait ravi de l'apprendre.

Drago se détacha de son ami et se tourna vers la Serpentard avant de cracher avec un dégoût manifeste :

- Tu peux bien lui rapporter ce que tu veux, Parkinson, je n'attends rien de lui. Et par la même occasion, préviens-le que si je le croise, je n'aurais aucuns scrupules à l'empêcher de nuire . . . Par tous les moyens possibles.

Après cette précision, il s'éloigna d'un pas leste, Harry sur ses talons.

- Drago . . .

La voix hésitante d'Harry réussit à faire piler le blond et ce dernier se retourna, penaud.

- Désolé mais . . . Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de réconfort, avoua ce dernier.

Le brun sourit.

- Pas de soucis, j'aime réconforter les gens.

Et, sur ce, il embrassa Drago.

* * *

_Pauvre petit Drago . . . qui veut lui faire un câlin pour le réconforter ? ^^ _

_Allez, à la semaine prochaine les gens ( ou plus tôt pour ceux qui lisent Satanée Potion ^^ )! _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxx !_


	48. Où l'on joue un mauvais tour

_Hello ! _

_Alors tout d'abord, excusez- moi pour léger retard de publication, mais j'ai eu une journée de dingue, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas pu vous le mettre plus tôt. ^^'_

_Ensuite, eh bien, merci à lalouisablack qui s'occupe de mes corrections et . . . je m'excuse pour les fans de Severus de ce que je lui fais subir ! Et auprès des fans de Drago aussi ! Non, me taper pas, je suis gentille en fait ! ;_;_

_Bonne lecture ! :D_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 48 : Où l'on joue au mauvais tour**

Un silence de plomb régnait dans la salle. Tous les élèves sans exception étaient profondément plongés dans leur travail, surveillant avec soin l'avancée de leur potion, sous le regard acéré de leur maître, attendant la moindre occasion pour enlever un nombre de points abyssal à ces pauvres adolescents sans défense.

Harry n'échappait pas à la règle, sentant particulièrement les yeux d'onyx de l'ancien espion vrillés sur sa nuque. A sa gauche, Sirius semblait dans le même état, ses yeux ne quittant pas son chaudron, et essayant par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables de ne _pas _croiser le regard du professeur.

- Tu crois qu'il sait ? Chuchota soudain Sirius à son filleul.

Harry lança un regard rapide sur Rogue qui terrorisait par sa seule présence ombrageuse et furieuse, un Justin Flinch-Fletchey tétanisé.

Est-ce que Rogue savait ? Au vu de son comportement . . . Non. Autrement, il y aurait eu longtemps que Sirius et lui auraient fini enfermés dans un cachot, et que le directeur de la Maison Serpentard aurait balancé la clé aux oubliettes.

- Je ne pense pas, répondit Harry sans quitter du coin de l'œil les mouvements amples de la robe noire du terrifiant sorcier. Si ça avait été le cas, je crois qu'il y a longtemps que les points de Gryffondor seraient dans le négatif. Mais il a _au moins _un doute sur le ou les coupables.

Constatant que Rogue revenait vers eux, Harry se concentra à nouveau sur son travail, et ajouta la racine d'asphodèle à sa préparation. Le professeur passant dans leur dos, Harry se remémora le coup vache que Sirius et lui avaient orchestré contre l'homme.

Après un cours de potions particulièrement odieux, Harry, la victime du jour, avait bruyamment exprimé son ras-le-bol devant ses amis. Sirius, l'autre «　jouet　» préféré de l'irascible maître des cachots, comprenant parfaitement l'état d'esprit de son filleul, l'avait alors pris à part après le dîner et avait partagé son idée de vengeance mûrement réfléchie depuis plusieurs jours. C'est ainsi que tous deux s'étaient retrouvés en plein milieu de la nuit dans les couloirs de Poudlard et avaient repeint entièrement la salle de classe de potions . . . Aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Bien entendu, la blague aurait été moins drôle si le sort n'avait pas été permanent.

D'où l'humeur massacrante du professeur de potions, obligé de faire cours dans une pièce entièrement colorée en rouge et or. Même le chaudron personnel de Rogue avait adopté une magnifique couleur vermillon et l'avait gardé, au plus grand désespoir de son propriétaire qui avait maintes et maintes fois tenté de lui rendre sa noirceur coutumière.

Harry inclina suffisamment la tête pour cacher le sourire amusé que ses lèvres arboraient bien malgré lui, alors que Rogue passait devant lui, soufflant de rage et n'attendant qu'une occasion pour faire passer sa colère sur le premier venu.

Soudain, la cloche sonna, et une sorte de soupir libérateur se fit sentir - à défaut de s'entendre, personne ne voulant risquer sa vie. Tous les élèves s'empressèrent de mettre un échantillon de leur potion dans leur fiole, déposèrent l'objet sur le bureau doré aux arabesques mouvantes rouges pâle, et sortirent de la pièce plus vite que la lumière.

La salle fut vidée en moins d'une minute, record établi.

Et ce fut plusieurs mètres plus loin que tous libérèrent d'immenses éclats de rires. Enfin, presque tout le monde puisque bien entendu, Nott et Parkinson ne s'abaissèrent pas à s'esclaffer à la blague des Gryffondor.

- Je suppose, avec justesse, que nous devons cette splendide redécoration à un Maraudeur, épaulé par un descendant de Maraudeur, soupira alors Alyssa, une fois calmée.

Sirius et Harry échangèrent un regard avant d'acquiescer activement d'un signe de tête avec un immense sourire.

- Combien de temps va durer le sort ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite, alors que le groupe d'amis se remettait en marche vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.

- Vingt-quatre heures, répondit fièrement Sirius. C'est un sort que James et moi voulions expérimenter lors de notre septième année, mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps. Maintenant c'est fait ! Et ce cher Cornedrue doit applaudir des deux mains depuis l'au-delà.

- Et Lily doit lui tirer les oreilles, ajouta Alyssa en souriant. Mais n'empêche, vingt-quatre heures ? Vous voulez quoi ? Nous tuer Severus avant l'heure ?

Harry rigola, amusé par la vision d'un James Potter assis sur un nuage en train de féliciter bruyamment son fils et son meilleur ami, alors que sa femme arrivait par derrière, furieuse, et l'engueulait copieusement pour son manque de maturité.

- Vous pensez qu'il se remettra un jour de l'affront ? Demanda Blaise alors qu'ils passaient tous dans la Grande Salle.

- Naaaaan ! S'exclamèrent avec humour les deux jeunes hommes en rigolant.

Tous s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor.

En voyant Drago se glisser à sa droite, Harry se demandait s'il ne ferait pas une crise cardiaque si un jour il voyait Blaise et lui retourner à la table des Serpentard, trop habitué qu'il était à les voir s'asseoir parmi eux.

Une excellente conséquence à ce rapprochement, les Maisons n'hésitaient plus à se mélanger. Même les Serpentard les plus jeunes osaient à présent se rapprocher des autres élèves, faisant fi des regards meurtriers des générations plus vieilles. Heureusement pour eux, Blaise et Drago étaient là pour veiller sur eux si jamais il venait à l'idée des autres septièmes années de Serpentard de leur faire le moindre mal en signe de représailles. Harry lui-même avait dû à plusieurs reprises en venir aux baguettes face à Nott, Parkinson, Crabbe ou Goyle . . . Et ce, pour son plus grand plaisir. Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour lui en ce moment que de se battre contre les Serpentard. C'était limite jouissif de pouvoir leur montrer de quoi il était capable.

- Vous savez que vous n'avez pas fini d'en baver ? Demanda soudainement Hermione en regardant Sirius et Harry d'un œil sévère. Quand Rogue aura compris que vous êtes les investigateurs de la redécoration de sa classe, il va vous coller jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité.

- Encore faut-il qu'il parvienne à savoir _qui _en sont les investigateurs, renchérit Sirius. Après tout, des Gryffondor qui lui en veulent, il y en a à la pelle. Et puis, ça pourrait aussi être les Serpentard, histoire de faire porter le chapeau à leurs ennemis.

Harry fronça des sourcils, pas convaincu par le dernier argument de son parrain. Les Serpentard n'iraient jamais jusqu'à . . .

- Il a raison, Hermione, intervint Blaise, c'est tout à fait le genre des Serpentard de faire quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

Bon ok, autant pour lui, _ils _pouvaient le faire.

- Certes, en convainc la Gryffondor, mais vu la manière dont il vous regarde, il _sait _que c'est vous.

Harry et Sirius se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la table de professeurs pour constater qu'effectivement, Rogue les fusillait du regard par-dessus son assiette et son verre. En réponse à ça, Sirius lui adressa un immense sourire insolent. Rogue en brisa de rage la fourchette qu'il avait à la main. Les deux adolescents se retournèrent vers leurs assiettes et leurs amis, éclatant de rire.

- J'adore le faire tourner en bourrique, déclara l'Animagus, fier de lui.

- Merci du cadeau, bougonna en réponse la Néphilim d'un œil torve.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ses poignets le faisaient atrocement souffrir. Ils étaient ouverts jusqu'aux veines, cisaillés qu'ils étaient par ses liens, et l'arrivée de sang dans ses mains n'était plus possible. Sa tête retombait mollement sur son buste, la fatigue et la douleur accumulées dans son corps ne lui permettant pas de se tenir correctement. Ses cheveux sales et emmêlés retombaient devant ses yeux telle une protection dérisoire devant l'horreur de sa situation. Ses jambes étaient couvertes de bleus, son torse était constellé de coupures plus ou moins profondes, inondant son corps de tracés rouges, et sa tête lui faisait si mal qu'il en venait à souhaiter se la taper contre les murs pour que cesse la douleur.

Soudain, un grincement retentit dans la pièce.

La porte s'ouvrait et il savait ce qui l'attendait. Comme tous les jours à la même heure depuis qu'il était dans ce cachot, le même Mangemort entrait, s'approchait de lui, ouvrait les menottes et le soignait.

Pour mieux apprécier la prochaine séance de torture . . .

Drago se redressa brusquement dans son lit, la sueur gouttant sur son front et faisant se coller les draps à son pyjama. Passant une main tremblante sur son visage, il repensa à son cauchemar.

Plusieurs semaines qu'il ne l'avait plus refait, des mois qu'il n'avait plus pensé à ses trente jours de captivité au sein du Manoir des Ténèbres. Et il avait fallu un seul cours avec le professeur Tonks et son Dementius, pour que ses souvenirs remontent du tréfonds de sa mémoire, là où ils les avaient relégués.

Le cœur battant, Drago écarta les rideaux de son lit et jeta un œil sur son réveil qui indiquait huit heures et demie. Il décida que c'était un horaire tout à fait convenable pour se lever un samedi matin, et sauta à bas de son lit avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains, entouré des concerts de ronflements et de respirations de ses camarades. Il s'enferma dans la salle d'eau, se prépara rapidement et en ressortit au moment où Nott émergeait, l'air hagard. Jetant un œil sur le lit de Blaise qui ronflait toujours comme un bienheureux, Drago choisit de laisser son meilleur ami dans les bras de Morphée, et se dirigea seul hors de la Maison Serpentard. Il ne mit que quelques minutes à rejoindre la Grande Salle . . . Étonnement pleine à cette heure matinale.

Drago se souvint alors qu'aujourd'hui était le jour de la Saint Valentin et qu'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue. Bien entendu, tous les adolescents fleurs bleues s'étaient levés tôt pour profiter à fond de cette journée.

Avisant alors Hermione et Sirius assis à la table des Gryffondor, Drago les rejoint.

- Bonjour, le saluèrent-ils quand il s'installa à leurs côtés.

Drago répondit par un vague signe de tête et commença à se servir en toasts.

- Bien dormi ? Lui demanda Hermione.

- Comme un loir, mentit Drago. Et vous ?

- Très bien, fit Hermione.

- Je me serais bien passé des ronflements incessants de Ron, bougonna Sirius depuis sa tasse de café, arrachant un sourire amusé au Serpentard.

- Qu'allez-vous faire Harry et toi aujourd'hui ? Demanda ensuite Hermione.

Drago combattit vaillamment le sourire idiot qui menaçait de s'étaler sur ses lèvres . . . Mais perdit lamentablement.

Leurs amis avaient très bien pris la nouvelle de leur couple assez . . . Inattendu. Comme la plupart des élèves de Poudlard d'ailleurs, même si, comme partout, il restait toujours des imbéciles qui ne croyaient pas aux relations entre personnes de même sexe. Tous des abrutis.

- Je l'ignore en fait, répondit le blond avec un haussement d'épaules désabusé, au moment où Ron et Ginny les rejoignaient avec un vague salut de la main. Nous verrons bien le moment venu. Et toi ?

Hermione lança un regard attendri vers Ron qui versait son lait sur ses toasts, pas encore tout à fait réveillé, et répondit en empêchant son petit ami de tenter d'autres curiosités culinaires :

- Nous irons à Scribenpenne, puis à Zonko avant d'aller boire un verre aux Trois Balais. On ne compte pas rester sur Pré-au-Lard, j'ai encore des devoirs à terminer pour lundi.

- Quel romantisme, bougonna Sirius de manière inaudible pour la jeune fille, tout en mâchant un morceau de bacon.

Drago étouffa son rire dans son bol de thé.

Sirius n'avait pas tort d'un côté, et il espérait fortement qu'Harry soit un peu moins terre à terre. Histoire de passer une bonne journée.

- Salut tout le monde ! Fit alors une voix étouffée par un bâillement monumental, qui n'appartenait à personne d'autre qu'au fameux Survivant.

Ce dernier s'installa à côté de Drago, piqua un baiser sur sa joue d'un air distrait et commença à se servir.

- Blaise n'est pas là ? Questionna-t-il.

- Il dort encore, il ne s'est pas couché de bonne heure hier soir, répondit Drago, se souvenant des efforts de son ami pour ne pas réveiller tout le monde à son retour dans la chambre à une heure passée du matin.

- Alyssa non plus d'ailleurs, renchérit Ron d'un air intéressé. Elle n'est pas descendue avec toi, Hermione ?

La jeune fille eut un geste de négation.

- Elle était debout avant moi, répondit-elle, mais je l'ai croisée et elle m'a dit qu'elle devait faire un saut rapide à la bibliothèque avant de me rejoindre. Elle ne devrait plus tarder à présent.

S'étirant silencieusement, Drago se désintéressa de la conversation des autres et jeta un œil sur la table des professeurs, à laquelle il ne manquait pas un seul membre du corps enseignant. Son parrain et sa mère étaient installés côté à côté, plongés dans une grande discussion.

A présent, il s'était fait à la relation qu'entretenaient ces deux figures parentales de sa vie, et était même ravi pour eux. Son parrain, resté seul de trop longues années, avait enfin quelqu'un dans sa vie et sa mère pouvait goûter un peu du bonheur qui lui avait tant fait défaut auprès de Lucius Malefoy.

Et chaque jour passant, Drago appréciait de plus en plus d'être «　passé à l'ennemi　» comme diraient certains. Il avait une vie dont il n'avait même jamais rêvé, pour lui, et pour les autres. Comment regretter d'avoir droit à un peu de bonheur ?

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'Alyssa et Blaise, l'une dans une forme apparemment exemplaire et l'autre . . . Avec l'air d'avoir la tête au fond de ses fesses.

- Et bah alors, Blaise, l'accueillit Ron, on n'a pas assez dormi ?

S'asseyant, le métis grommela un truc du genre : c'est la faute de ta sœur insatiable. Drago souleva un sourcil étonné, ayant compris le sous-entendu. D'ailleurs, les autres aussi avaient l'air d'avoir entendu puisque tous eurent un regard intéressé, Ginny adopta une jolie couleur pivoine et Ron parut offusqué.

- Tu . . . Tu . . . Balbutia le roux, avec . . . Ma . . . Ma sœur . . .

- Oh c'est bon, Ron, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois, tenta de l'apaiser Ginny d'un air désinvolte.

- Quoi ?!

Drago mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

Un éclat de rire serait certainement mal venu.

- Blaise n'est même pas le premier.

Là, Drago fronça des sourcils.

Avant Blaise, il y avait eu . . .

Il glissa un regard sur son voisin qui avait adopté une intéressante couleur _tomate_, et qui tentait visiblement de se cacher au fond de son verre de jus d'orange.

Ah ouais ? Alors comme ça le Survivant et la dernière Weasley . . . ?

Drago sentit la jalousie et un fort sentiment de possessivité s'emparer de son être.

Il allait s'empresser de faire oublier la rouquine à _son _Harry.

- Harry ! Tu . . . ?

- Dites, vous n'auriez pas un autre sujet de conversation ? Les interrompit Alyssa d'un air las. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais nous sommes au petit-déjeuner, alors bon, j'apprécierais assez que vous parliez d'autre chose. Et puis, la vie sexuelle des autres ne nous regarde pas le moins du monde.

Drago n'était pas d'accord avec ça. Quand il s'agissait de cette partie de la vie passée de son petit-ami, il appréciait d'être au courant.

Le son habituel des hiboux s'introduisant dans l'école retentit soudain, et tous levèrent la tête pour recevoir son courrier. Comme à l'accoutumée, seules Hermione, Alyssa et Ginny reçurent leur Gazette. Une chouette atterrit aussi devant Sirius, et Drago reconnut l'oiseau qui envoyait régulièrement des nouvelles de Remus Lupin à ses deux amis.

Le Serpentard se tourna alors vers Blaise qui lui tapotait discrètement le bras, ignorant les bavardages qui reprenaient dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il au métis.

Blaise eut un regard désolé et dit :

- Je t'ai entendu cette nuit. Tu as de nouveau fait ton cauchemar ?

Une nappe de tristesse enveloppa brièvement le blond en repensant à son rêve, mais il l'éloigna bien vite.

- Ce n'était rien, assura-t-il, c'était seulement à cause du Dementius d'hier. Il a ravivé de mauvais souvenirs.

Soudain, un cri transperça la Grande Salle, étrangement silencieuse. Surpris, Drago releva la tête et jeta un regard autour de lui. Tous ceux qui recevaient la Gazette étaient plongés dans leur journal et les autres les pressaient de leur faire part de la nouvelle qui suscitaient tant de réactions. Même à la table des professeurs, tous étaient scotchés sur leur exemplaire, les yeux exorbités par ce qu'ils lisaient.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Interrogea Sirius, inquiet des regards abasourdis d'Hermione, Ginny, Alyssa et Ron, qui lisait par-dessus l'épaule de sa sœur.

Le cœur serré d'appréhension, Drago se pencha sur la table, avide de savoir quelle mauvaise nouvelle avait frappé l'Angleterre.

- _Alors ? _Les pressa, impatient, Sirius.

- Oh Merlin, souffla Hermione, les yeux rivés sur son article.

Puis elle leva un regard épouvanté qu'elle dirigea d'emblée sur Alyssa. Drago constata alors à ce moment-là que beaucoup d'élèves avaient les yeux rivés sur leur groupe. Et plus particulièrement sur la Néphilim.

Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs le regard embué et les mains tremblantes, ses yeux ne quittant pas le journal.

- Oh Merlin, _non_, chuchota-t-elle, apparemment au bord de la crise de nerfs.

N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, Drago arracha le journal des mains de son amie et parcourut le gros titre . . . Qui lui fit perdre toute couleur.

* * *

_*auteuse (on s'en fiche que ça se dise pas, ok ?) qui siffote, l'air de rien*_

_Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Moi ? Moi, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Ou ça ? Hein ? Comment ça, le cliff ? C'est quoi, un cliff ? _

_*grand sourire innocent*_

_Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler ! :D_

_*voit les tomates qu'arrivent*_

_Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh . . . a la semaine prochaine les gens ! Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_*s'enfuie au courant pour sauver sa peau*_


	49. Où le secret est de taille

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Ca y est, on est calmé ? Plus envie de me tuer ? Bon, ça va alors. ^^ Allez, je vous laisse avec ce gros titre qui est à l'origine de tant de réactions diffèrentes. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 49 : Où le secret est de taille.**

Harry était perdu. Et c'était un euphémisme que de le dire. Les filles étaient tellement plongées dans leurs journaux que lui et les autres ne pouvaient les lire. Mais de quoi pouvait bien parler la gazette pour susciter de telles réactions ? La plus spectaculaire était sans contestes celle d'Alyssa : elle semblait partagée entre la colère et la peur, comme si elle ne savait pas auquel de ces deux sentiments elle devait donner libre cours.

Soudain, le journal de la Néphilim lui fut arraché par Drago qui s'empressa de le lire . . . Et la simple vue du gros titre le fit pâlir considérablement.

De plus en plus intrigué, Harry n'en pouvait plus, et cela semblait être aussi le cas de Sirius puisque ce dernier s'empressa de prendre l'exemplaire d'Hermione pour le lire à son tour. Harry se pencha sur l'épaule de son parrain pour parcourir la Gazette en même temps que lui.

_**Drago Malefoy, enfant illégitime ! **_

_Personne n'a oublié le cauchemar survenu il y a trois semaines, lorsque l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste a été attaqué par les sbires de Vous-Savez-Qui. Au milieu de la panique et des jours de deuils accordés à cette triste journée, notre reporter Rita Skeeter n'a pas oublié de faire son travail. C'est ainsi qu'elle est tombée sur des documents peu singuliers. _

_Le défunt médicomage Suresh Patil conservait dans son bureau des documents dont personne au sein de notre communauté aurait pu imaginer l'importance. Le docteur Patil a été l'obstétricien de Madame Narcissa Malefoy, épouse de Lucius Malefoy, Mangemort reconnu. Leur fils, prénommé Drago Lucius Malefoy à sa naissance le 5 Juin 1980, fut mit au monde par le docteur Patil . . . Mais pas sorti de l'utérus de la femme susnommée. L'acte de naissance retrouvé caché par notre reporter dans le dossier médical de Narcissa Malefoy, proclamait que le jeune homme était né nommé Drago Sirius Black._

_Après une investigation plus poussée, il est apparut que Drago, en ce moment-même élève à Poudlard où sa « __mère __» Narcissa Malefoy enseigne la Métamorphose, est le fils naturel de l'illustre Sirius Black et de sa non moins connue fiancée, Alyssa Grytalié. _

_Avec un héritage tel que celui délaissé par sa mère biologique, nul doute que le jeune Drago doit se sentir malchanceux : abandonner un père Mangemort pour être l'un des deux derniers représentants d'une race oubliée et le petit-fils de Vous-Savez-Qui. Un avenir empli de perspectives . . ._

_La question qui se pose à présent est : qui était au courant de cet abominable échange d'enfant ? Les deux femmes devaient très certainement . . ._

Harry arrêta là le supplice et interrompit sa lecture. Relevant la tête, il constata que toute la salle était tournée vers eux, dans l'attente de réactions. Mais les trois protagonistes étaient plongés dans leur article, lisant avidement les mots du reporter. Le seul dont il arrivait à peu près à voir la réaction était Sirius : le teint pâle, les yeux exorbités, les mains tremblantes, tout en lui proclamait qu'il ne le savait pas. Qu'il n'était pas au courant de cette histoire.

Mais voilà, les faits relatés dans la Gazette étaient-ils réels ? Drago était-il bel et bien . . . ?

Harry se tourna vers le Serpentard.

Son visage était indescriptible alors qu'il continuait à parcourir l'article.

Harry jeta alors un œil vers la table des professeurs . . . Où Narcissa Malefoy était au bord des larmes, la tête dans les mains. Il sentit comme une lourde pierre tomber en chute libre dans son estomac.

La réaction de la femme voulait-elle dire que c'était vrai ?

Soudain, le professeur releva la tête et darda son regard dans leur direction.

- Aly ? Interpella-t-elle d'une voix hésitante, faisant se tourner toute le salle sur elle, puis sur la Néphilim.

Cette dernière, les larmes aux yeux, releva la tête d'un geste tremblotant.

Avec un regard autour de lui, Harry constata que Blaise et Ron venait de terminer de lire l'exemplaire de la Gazette de Ginny, et qu'eux aussi attendaient qu'Alyssa réponde. Mais celle-ci, le visage à présent plongé dans ses paumes, ne semblait pas prendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Une main se posa alors sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, une main qui appartenait à Mme Malefoy, et qu'Harry n'avait pas vu s'approcher.

- Alyssa, répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus sûre et plus basse.

La jeune femme consentit enfin à l'écouter, tremblante de peur.

- Il faut réagir, assura Mme Malefoy. _Tu _dois réagir.

Alyssa se releva alors brusquement, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

- Je vais tuer cette reporter, marmonna la Néphilim entre ses dents, les poings serrés et le corps tendu.

Derrière elle, le professeur tenta de la calmer.

- Aly, ne t'énerve pas, cela ne servira à rien. Et il faut . . .

- _Ne pas m'énerver ! _S'écria la Néphilim en faisant volte-face, furieuse. As-tu oublié _pourquoi _je t'ai confié la vie de mon fils ?!

Un grand blanc suivit . . . L'affirmation.

Et Harry profita de cet intermède pour couler un œil sur Drago qui regardait les deux femmes s'opposer, d'un air calme. Un air calme que, Harry en était sûr, il était loin de ressentir.

- Peut-être pourriez-vous discuter de tout ceci . . . En privé ? Susurra la voix de Rogue, qui venait de se glisser entre la table des Gryffondor et des Poufsouffle, faisant sursauter Harry.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers l'homme avant d'acquiescer d'un même signe de tête.

- Drago, Sirius, dit Mme Malefoy, cela vous concerne aussi. Suivez-nous.

Drago se leva, comme un automate, mais Sirius ne fit pas un geste.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il alors que les conversations autour d'eux reprenaient, orientant les élèves vers d'autres centres d'intérêts. Est-ce que Drago est réellement . . . ?

Sirius s'étrangla, incapable de prononcer les mots suivants.

Harry le regarda, partagé entre la peine et la colère. Difficile pour lui de dire s'il soutenait son parrain ou sa marraine dans cette histoire. Il se sentait beaucoup trop à côté de la plaque pour juger qui que ce soit sur quoi que ce soit.

- Oui, répondit sèchement Alyssa, contenant visiblement sa colère sous-jacente. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix.

- On a toujours le choix, rétorqua calmement Sirius, sans lâcher son assiette du regard.

- Eh bien, moi, je ne l'ai pas eu ! S'impatienta la Néphilim. Alors est-ce que tu vas finir par lever tes fesses, oui ou merde ?

Harry grimaça, en prévision de la tempête qui n'allait pas tarder à s'abattre. Parler ainsi à Sirius n'était pas la meilleure façon de calmer le jeu.

Soudain, une douleur à la tête plia en deux le Gryffondor, et Harry posa ses deux mains sur sa cicatrice brûlante. Il ne s'entendit même pas hurler. Tout ce dont il avait conscience était de cette présence en lui, celle qu'il avait fini par oublier grâce aux cours d'occlumencie . . . Mais les protections venaient de voler en éclats sous la rage colérique de Voldemort.

Jamais encore Harry n'avait connu de telles douleurs, et bientôt il bénit d'être tombé à terre, de sentir le contact du sol froid sur son front. Jamais il n'avait connu le mage noir dans une telle colère, une telle rage destructrice.

La nouvelle rapportée par la Gazette était loin de le ravir. Sa fille, cette enquiquineuse de première venait à nouveau de marquer un point, elle avait réussit à lui cacher l'existence d'un fils, d'un autre Néphilim . . . Un autre pouvoir à contrôler . . . Plus simple à corrompre celui-là . . .

- HARRY !

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux . . . Et les referma aussitôt sous l'agression de la lumière blanche.

Chouette, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu l'infirmerie . . .

- Harry, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Le Gryffondor gémit, s'éloignant de la source du bruit en grommelant à son adresse :

- Mione, arrête de me beugler dans les oreilles, je vais finir par devenir sourd.

Seul une légère tape sur son bras lui répondit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous a fait peur, s'exclama la voix soulagée de Ron, alors que le Survivant tentait à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux, avec prudence cette fois-ci. Tu t'es mis à hurler en tenant ta cicatrice et ensuite t'es tombé par terre avant de t'évanouir. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Harry put enfin distinguer le lieu où il était et constata qu'il avait eu raison : c'était bel et bien l'infirmerie. Il était allongé sur l'un des lits, Hermione et Ron installés à son chevet. Il se redressa et s'adossa aux oreillers, passant une main pensive sur son front.

Cela remontait à longtemps la dernière fois qu'il avait eu une vision de ce genre, et ça ne lui avait pas manqué du tout. Apparemment, Voldemort avait été si touché par la nouvelle de la Gazette que son occlumencie n'avait pas résisté à sa colère et Harry en avait été le spectateur privilégié.

- Il sait, dit-il.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Demanda Hermione, le sourcils froncés. Qui sait quoi ?

- Voldemort. Il a apprit par la Gazette qu'Alyssa était la mère biologique de Drago . . . Et ça ne l'a pas mis de bonne humeur. Il . . .

Il avait ensuite prit ça comme une bonne nouvelle. Un _pouvoir_. Qu'il pourrait s'approprier. Plus facilement qu'avec Alyssa.

- Drago ! S'écria alors Harry en sortant de son lit. Où est-il ?

- Calme-toi, Harry, le modéra Ron en le forçant à se rasseoir sur son lit, Drago est avec sa mère . . . Enfin, ses mères, il serait plus juste de dire. Ils sont tous partis dans le bureau de Mme Malefoy pour discuter. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Harry prit une grande inspiration, endiguant la peur qui envahissait son être.

- Je sais pourquoi Alyssa a caché la véritable ascendance de Drago en le donnant aux Malefoy.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Impossible.

Impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible . . .

Ce mot se répétait à l'infini dans son crâne depuis qu'il avait terminé la lecture de l'article de la Gazette. Depuis, il se dirigeait comme sous Imperium, obéissant à ce qu'on lui disait. Il ne pouvait _pas _croire à ce qu'il avait lu. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer . . . Même avec les explications . . .

- Drago, l'interpella une voix douce, alors qu'une main ferme se posait sur son épaule. Chéri, tu es avec nous ?

Levant les yeux de ses genoux, Drago concentra de nouveau son attention sur ce qui l'entourait.

Il était toujours dans le bureau de sa mère, assis à côté d'Alyssa, alors que Narcissa se trouvait de l'autre côté du plan de travail. Sirius lui, n'avait pas quitté la fenêtre du regard depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, n'avait même pas eu un regard pour sa fiancée pendant toute son explication.

- Drago, ça va aller ? Demanda Narcissa. Est-ce que . . .

Elle en perdait ses mots. L'instant était trop intense.

Comment se sentait-elle à présent ? Comment se sentait-elle, maintenant qu'un si lourd secret conservé pendant plus de dix-sept ans venait d'éclater au grand jour ? Était-elle soulagée, débarrassée d'un fils qui n'était pas le sien ? En colère, peinée de se voir arracher l'enfant qu'elle avait élevé ? Honteuse d'avoir caché sa véritable identité à un adolescent déjà tourmenté ?

Drago soupira.

Et lui alors, que ressentait-il ? Colère ? Non. Peine ? Oui, d'avoir été dupé. Perdu ? Entièrement . . . On venait de lui arracher son identité.

- Drago, l'interpella-t-on à nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, c'était Alyssa.

- Drago, parle s'il te plait. Tu . . . Dis-nous au moins ce que tu penses, même si tu dois tout casser . . . Même une simple question . . .

Une question ? Il n'y en avait qu'une, une globale. Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi l'avoir fait si c'était pour l'abandonner ? Pourquoi chez les Malefoy ? Pourquoi avoir choisi cette famille en particulier ? Pourquoi le fait de le cacher devait-il le sauver ? De quoi Alyssa avait-elle voulu le protéger ? Pourquoi . . .

Sirius fut celui qui eut le courage de prendre la parole.

- Pourquoi chez les Malefoy ?

- C'était un pur hasard, répondit Narcissa. Cela aurait pu tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre, mais ce jour-là, celui de notre rencontre, Alyssa venait d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte, et moi que je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfants. Notre détresse nous a fait nous rencontrer dans ce lieu où tout a commencé. J'ai d'abord refusé sa proposition, mais ensuite . . . Ensuite, cela était trop tentant. Je savais que Lucius attendait l'arrivée d'un héritier, un enfant que je ne pourrais de toute façon, pas porter, alors j'ai pris celui que l'on m'offrait. C'est comme ça que tout a commencé.

Le sang de Drago se glaça.

On parlait de lui . . . On parlait de lui comme d'une chose . . . Un objet.

- Et toi, Aly ? Pourquoi les Malefoy ?

- Ils étaient proches de mon père. C'était le meilleur endroit où cacher Drago. Là où il ne le chercherait pas.

Drago releva la tête précipitamment, au moment où Sirius faisait volte-face.

- Tu veux dire que . . . Commença le Gryffondor, paniqué.

- . . . C'est de Voldemort que tu as voulu me protéger ? Termina le Serpentard dans un souffle, tétanisé.

Alyssa acquiesça d'un signe de tête, l'air dévasté.

- Drago, fit-elle, si je t'avais gardé, si Sirius et moi t'avions élevés comme notre fils que tu es . . . Tôt ou tard, tu aurais pris la place qu'occupait Florelia. Et ton père et moi aurions été tout simplement tués.

Drago la fixa, stupéfait et horrifié.

La place de Florelia . . . Élevé pour prendre la suite du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un _cauchemar_.

- Si Voldemort m'a enlevée, poursuivit Alyssa, ce n'était pas parce que j'étais sa fille et que j'avais une quelconque valeur sentimentale à ses yeux, c'était à cause de mes pouvoirs Néphilims, qu'il avait vu là, une chance de contrôler. S'il avait appris ta naissance, il aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour t'enlever et t'élever selon ses principes, faire de toi une véritable arme de guerre qu'il aurait utilisé avant de la jeter aux ordures quand elle aurait fait son office. Et seul le fait que tes pouvoirs soient moindres que les miens y auraient peut-être fait quelque chose, ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace aigre. Il vous aurait tués, toi et ton père, avant de m'enlever comme il l'a fait. Voilà le destin que je voulais t'épargner.

De ce point de vue là . . . Difficile de lui en vouloir.

- Tu es complètement paranoïaque ! S'exclama Sirius au comble de l'incompréhension. T'es pire que Fol Œil ma parole ! Même lui n'a pas des idées aussi tordues !

- Donne moi une seule raison de ne _pas _être paranoïaque ! S'énerva Alyssa en retour. Il ne me semble pas que depuis que je suis entrée en possession de mon héritage, je n'ai pas eu une seule bonne raison de ne pas me méfier de Voldemort. Dois-je te rappeler ce qu'il m'est arrivé les deux seules fois où j'ai mis les pieds hors de Poudlard pendant ma scolarité ?

Drago laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains.

Si ces deux là commençaient à se crêper le chignon, ils n'avaient pas fini d'entendre leurs vocalises.

Mais il devait réfléchir à tout ça au calme. Et pour cela, valait mieux sortir de la pièce.

Décidé, Drago se leva, fit un signe de tête rassurant à sa mère qui commençait à se lever, et sortit dans l'indifférence presque générale. Alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui, il entendit distinctement :

_« __Ne t'éloigne pas trop, et reste dans les endroits peuplés. Nous n'avons pas que des amis ici. __»_

Drago frotta son oreille, se demandant s'il devait commencer à s'inquiéter de sa santé malade. Voilà qu'il entendait des voix maintenant . . .

_« __Désespérant. __» _soupira la voix qu'il reconnu être celle d'Alyssa. _« __Drago, de Néphilim à Néphilim, la parole n'est pas forcément nécessaire. Nous sommes liés. Mais je t'expliquerai ça plus tard. Du moins, si cela t'intéresse. __»_

Puis, juste avant que la communication ne cesse, il entendit la jeune femme penser hargneusement :

_« __Je sens que Sirius va se retrouver impuissant avant l'heure . . . __»_

Malgré la situation . . . peu joyeuse, Drago ne put empêcher un sourire amusé s'étaler sur ses lèvres. Mais celui-ci disparut bien vite.

Cette nouvelle cachotterie d'Alyssa allait-elle faire voler son couple en éclat ? Sirius pardonnerait-il cette autre incartade ?

Drago soupira, alors qu'il marchait au hasard des couloirs.

Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que toute sa vie avait été bâtie sur un mensonge. Les gens qu'il avait pris pour ses parents, n'étaient pas ses géniteurs, et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Sirius et Alyssa pour la vie qu'il avait eu. Après tout, Sirius ignorait tout de leur filiation avant ce matin, donc pour lui, pas de reproches. Mais Alyssa . . . Sa _mère_, la _femme _qui l'avait mis au monde, l'avait abandonné à une famille de Mangemorts, devinant sans mal quelle vie il aurait au sein des Malefoy. Certes, là sa protection était assurée mieux que n'importe où ailleurs, mais quand même. Les _Malefoy_.

Bien qu'en y repensant . . . Il aurait pu tomber sur les Carrow. Ou toutes autres familles de Mangemorts. Les Lestranges ? Tout bien réfléchi, les Malefoy semblaient appropriés. Ils étaient à peu près saints d'esprit et lui avaient fourni une éducation exemplaire. Il aurait pu tomber sur pire, pensa-t-il avec philosophie.

Mais alors, qu'aurait été sa vie sans cette menace ?

- Drago ?

Le Serpentard fit volte face, surpris. Il constata alors avec surprise qu'il était dehors. Plus exactement sur la route qui reliait Poudlard à Pré-au-Lard. Il ne s'était même pas vu quitter l'école.

- Salut Blaise, répondit le blond.

- Je pensais que tu étais . . . Avec ta mère, fit son ami avec prudence, le nez plongé dans son écharpe.

Drago constata alors qu'il ne portait que sa cape. Il frissonna légèrement avant de la refermer sur son corps.

- Je suis sorti prendre l'air, dit-il.

- Ah. Tu veux faire quelques pas ?

Drago approuva d'un signe de tête et suivit son ami en direction du village.

- Comment va Harry ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

Il n'avait pu que l'accompagner jusqu'à Mme Pomfresh.

- Je sors de l'infirmerie, mais il n'est pas encore réveillé. D'après Hermione, ça ressemblait à une intrusion de Voldemort dans sa tête, comme il y a deux ans. Ca peut prendre plusieurs heures avant qu'il ne revienne à lui.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je viens chercher quelques confiseries, parait qu'Harry est un ogre quand il se réveille, plaisanta Blaise avec un léger sourire qui se refléta sur les lèvres de son ami.

Un petit silence s'installa suite à ça, alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le village, vide encore d'élèves attendant l'après-midi pour y flâner.

- Et . . . Comment ça s'est passé avec . . . Ta mère ?

Drago comprit que Blaise avait eu du mal à trouver les termes adéquats. C'était compréhensible. Lui-même ne savait plus trop quel titre donner à qui.

- C'est encore un peu confus, avoua-t-il, mais Alyssa avait une excuse en béton. Elle ne voulait que ma survie en me cachant.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Blaise, les sourcils froncés.

- Voldemort souhaite éliminer tous les Néphilims, et j'en suis un de part ma mère . . .

La lumière se fit dans le cerveau du métis, et sa bouche s'arrondit en un o surpris qui se mua en peur.

- Alors quand il le saura . . .

- Ouais. Mais comme d'après Alyssa, il lit la Gazette tous les matins, il y a des chances qu'il soit déjà au courant.

Ils dépassèrent le Trois Balais et aperçurent l'enseigne d'Honeydukes. Ils accélérèrent le pas, pressés de se mettre au chaud.

- N'empêche, s'exclama soudain Blaise, super ta Saint Valentin de cette année : ton mec est à l'infirmerie pour la journée et tu viens d'apprendre que tu n'étais pas le fils des gens que tu croyais. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu me faisais une petite crise de nerfs, tu sais.

Drago frappa son amie sur le dessus du crâne, le faisant rire.

- Crétin, marmonna-t-il.

_« __Drago ? __»_

Le Serpentard faillit faire une attaque. Question surprise, on ne faisait pas mieux.

_« __Qu'est-ce que tu fous à Pré-au-Lard ? T'es suicidaire ou quoi ? Rentre tout de suite à Poudlard, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver ! Drago ? __»_

Ne sachant comment répondre, il tenta de penser à sa réponse, tout simplement.

_« __J'accompagne Blaise à Honeydukes et on revient : on va chercher un remontant pour Harry. Je serais de retour dans dix minutes. __»_

_« __Je t'en donne cinq, et c'est pas négociable. __»_

Drago sourit.

_« __Ce n'est pas comme si Voldemort m'attendait au coin de la rue mais ok, je serais là dans cinq minutes. __»_

Blaise posa la main sur la porte du magasin . . . Et divers POP retentirent autour d'eux dans la rue, attirant leur attention.

Les deux amis se crurent maudits. Et Drago se dit qu'il y avait des fois, il valait mieux surveiller ses paroles, même en pensées.

Ils étaient cernés par les Mangemorts.

* * *

_* jette un oeil sur sa fin *_

_Euh . . . ah merde, j'ai recommencé. ^^' Vous m'en voulez pas trop, hein ? Hein ? _

_* regarde ses lecteurs. Voit leurs regards s'assombrir de colère *_

_Je ne vais peut-être pas m'attarder plus longtemps. --' _

_A la semaine prochaine ! _

_Bisoux._

_P.S. : Oui, oui, vous n'avez pas rêvé, Drago_ n'est pas_ un Malefoy, huhu._ _^o^_


	50. Où l'on squatte Honeydukes

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Bon, alors vous l'aurez remarqué, je suis un petit peu en retard pour la parution de ce chapitre . . . Je pourrais vous dire que je n'ai pas eu le temps de le mettre en ligne plus tôt, mais le fait est que ce serait un mensonge et que je vous dois bien la vérité . . . En fait . . . jevousaisunpetitpeuoublié . . . **DESOLEE !** Désolée, désolée, désolée, je suis dé-so-lée ! Je l'ai pas fait exprès ! C'est à cause de mon boulot qui me prend la tête et j'arrête pas de penser à ça et j'ai oublié qu'on était mercredi . . . Et j'ai pas une excuse valable en plus. Enfin bref, après la fin de chapitre sadique de la semaine dernière, je crois que je vous fais les pires crasses . . . vous avez le droit de m'envoyer les tomates ( ou tout autre chose si ça vous fait plaisir --')_

_Bonne lecture quand même._

* * *

**Chapitre 50 : Où l'on squatte Honeydukes**

Instantanément, Drago et Blaise sortirent leurs baguettes de leurs poches et les dirigèrent vers les hommes encagoulés. Des formules de sorts plus ou moins offensifs se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Drago, et il ne savait lequel choisir en premier si jamais il se devait de riposter. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait _réellement _face à l'ennemi.

- Drago, entrons dans la boutique, chuchota rapidement son ami, ils ne nous ont pas encore vus.

D'abord surpris, le Serpentard constata que son ami avait raison : ils étaient tous les deux dans l'ombre du magasin, et ils n'avaient plus qu'à y pénétrer avec discrétion pour que les Mangemorts ne les voient pas et ne les prennent potentiellement pour cibles.

D'un signe de tête sec, Drago approuva l'idée de Blaise et tous deux reculèrent avec parcimonie, attentifs à ne pas attirer l'attention des hommes qui se répandaient discrètement dans Pré-au-Lard, et plus particulièrement des deux qui approchaient dans leur direction. Blaise attrapa rapidement la poignée de la porte d'entrée de la boutique et ils reculèrent prudemment à l'intérieur. Une fois entrés, Drago referma la porte silencieusement, juste au moment où les deux Mangemorts s'arrêtaient devant la boutique.

Son cœur manqua un battement quand il comprit que les deux hommes avaient l'intention d'entrer dans le magasin. Derrière lui, Blaise, étant certainement parvenu à la même conclusion, l'attrapa brusquement par le bras et le força à s'accroupir derrière une pile de cartons.

- Mais . . . Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'exclama alors le gérant de la confiserie, les faisant sursauter.

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers lui, et Drago s'apprêtait à lui souffler de se taire et de les rejoindre quand un sort frappa l'homme, surprenant les deux Serpentard.

Le regard du gérant se vitreux, absent.

- Vaque à tes occupations habituelles, déclara une voix froide.

Drago sentit son sang se geler instantanément quand il la reconnut. C'était celle de son père.

- Et si Drago Malefoy entre dans ta boutique aujourd'hui, préviens-nous.

Le gérant obéit instantanément, persuadant Drago qu'il venait d'être soumis à l'Impérium. Et le pointa du doigt.

- Il est ici, déclara-t-il d'une voix atone.

Drago eut à peine le temps de comprendre qu'on venait de le donner en pâture que deux baguettes furent dangereusement pointées dans sa direction. Il grimaça.

C'était pas bon pour lui, ça.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Eh bah . . .

Harry sourit face à la réaction simplette de Ron.

- Je sais, répondit Harry, mais c'est ce que j'ai compris. Et je ne pense pas me tromper.

Se retournant, il posa son regard sur le parc enneigé de Poudlard.

Pomfresh avait consenti à le laisser sortir après avoir ausculté attentivement son patient, en lui recommandant de bien faire attention : elle avait apprécié de ne pas le voir dans son infirmerie pendant plus de six mois. A présent, avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny, qui les avait rejoints, il déambulait dans les couloirs de Poudlard en racontant ce qu'il avait deviné sur les raisons de la naissance de Drago par Alyssa.

- Je pense aussi que tu as raison, Harry, fit Ginny. Je vois bien Aly réagir ainsi. Nous savons tous ce qu'elle est prête à faire pour protéger les gens qu'elle aime. Elle aurait très bien pu confier Drago aux Malefoy, surtout si, comme tu le dis, Voldemort était après lui.

- Il ne l'était pas, la corrigea instantanément Harry, puisqu'il ne connaissait pas son existence. Et c'est bien pour ça qu'elle l'a caché. Mais à présent qu'il connait la vérité, Voldemort va tout faire pour mettre la main dessus. Du moins, c'est ce que j'en ai déduit d'après ses pensées.

A côté de lui, Hermione était pensive, et Harry lui demanda ce qu'elle avait. Elle pointa alors du doigt la fenêtre à laquelle il faisait à présent dos et répondit :

- Si comme tu dis, Voldemort est après Drago, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée qu'il accompagne Blaise à Pré-au-Lard.

Harry fit promptement volte-face et colla son visage contre les carreaux.

Effectivement, d'ici il pouvait apercevoir les deux jeunes hommes qui filaient tranquillement sur la route qui reliait le village sorcier à Poudlard.

- Suivons-les, décréta immédiatement le brun. Je préfère qu'on soit avec eux, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Et tes pressentiments sont les meilleurs, plaisanta Ron, emboitant le pas à son meilleur ami qui commençait à courir.

Mais Harry ne fit pas deux foulées que Ginny le rappela.

- Harry attends ! Cria-t-elle figeant le jeune homme. Si tu as raison, il vaudrait peut-être mieux avertir au moins Sirius et Alyssa.

Harry hésita.

D'un côté, il ne pouvait pas perdre de temps, Voldemort était plutôt du genre rapide à réagir. Mais d'un autre côté, avec Alyssa et Sirius en plus avec eux, ils seraient beaucoup plus forts s'ils devaient se battre - ce dont il ne doutait pas une seule seconde.

Que faire ?

Percevant le doute de son ami, Hermione proposa alors que les deux jeunes hommes rejoignent Pré-au-Lard pendant qu'elle et Ginny allaient chercher les autres. Les deux Gryffondor acceptèrent immédiatement et repartirent aussi vite.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Drago loucha sur le bout de bois qui pointait entre ses deux yeux.

Non, décidemment, ce n'était pas bon pour lui.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, quel drôle de hasard. Bonjour mon fils.

Drago leva les yeux et croisa le regard gris de Lucius Malefoy. Aux plissements de ces derniers, le jeune homme comprit que l'homme souriait.

Ne souhaitant pas se retrouver en position d'infériorité face à lui, Drago se redressa lentement, serrant toujours fortement sa baguette.

- Je crois que toi et moi savons à présent parfaitement que je ne suis pas ton fils.

Dire cette simple phrase eut un effet spectaculaire sur le Serpentard : il se sentit comme libéré d'un poids énorme.

Il n'était _pas _le fils de Lucius Malefoy, et n'avait donc, rien à lui prouver. Il pouvait être lui, sans craindre de représailles. Pourquoi donc n'avait-il pas su ça, _avant _? Tout aurait été tellement plus simple . . .

Les yeux de Lucius se plissèrent de mécontentement. Drago pressentit qu'il allait lui lancer un sort, et le Maléfice d'Ecrasement envoyé par le Mangemort vint s'écraser sur le Protego informulé qui protégea le jeune homme. Drago sourit devant la conséquence de son pressentiment.

Heureusement pour lui qu'on l'avait forcé à reprendre les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et qu'Harry était un excellent professeur de combat.

Lucius ricana.

- Je vois, on a fait des progrès en défense. Mais es-tu aussi bon en attaque ?

Et sans laisser le temps à Drago de se demander ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire, il lui lança le Doloris . . . Qui n'atteignit jamais sa cible.

Drago se retrouva purement et simplement plaqué contre le sol dur et froid de la boutique, un poids mort allongé sur lui.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Les rues de Pré-au-Lard étaient quasiment vides. La neige recouvrait le sol, ainsi que les toits des maisons, la fontaine au milieu du village était gelée, et les seules traces de présence humaine qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir étaient celle des pas que la neige, tombant silencieusement, recouvrait petit à petit.

- Ca a l'air mort, chuchota Ron. C'est un peu effrayant.

- Pourquoi tu chuchotes ? Demanda Harry, murmurant.

- Bah, je sais pas. Mais toi aussi tu le fais de toute façon.

Avec un haussement de sourcils blasé, Harry dut convenir qu'effectivement, lui aussi chuchotait. Mais le fait qu'il n'y ait personne dans les rues, fait troublant lors d'une journée de sortie pour Poudlard, était . . . Déstabilisant. Et il avait peur de faire trop de bruit.

- Bon, à ton avis ils sont allés où ? Questionna Harry alors qu'ils dépassaient les Trois-Balais.

- Honeydukes, répondit Ron. On a demandé à Blaise d'aller te chercher un remontant.

Harry espérait que ses amis avaient bien précisé la boutique de bonbons, parce qu'autrement, connaissant Blaise, ça serait plutôt du côté du bar de Mme Rosmerta qu'il faudrait aller chercher : le métis, en entendant «　remontant　», aurait pu penser à du Whisky Pur feu !

Soudain, en périphérie de son regard, Harry capta un mouvement de cape noire, et n'écoutant que son instinct, il poussa son meilleur ami dans une ruelle sombre, et se cacha.

Le roux s'insurgea immédiatement :

- Mais, nom d'un chaudron Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il te . . .

Harry bâillonna Ron fermement, et lui montra du bout du doigt les deux Mangemorts qui pénétraient aux Trois-Balais. Ron s'accroupit alors à côté du brun et tous deux restèrent attentifs à ce qu'il se passait.

Les deux hommes en ressortirent quelques secondes plus tard, et transplanèrent.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Murmura Ron.

Harry secoua la tête.

Lui non plus ne comprenait pas. Les Mangemorts étaient plus portés sur la torture que sur la discrétion. Alors que faisaient ces deux là ?

- Harry, regarde.

Le Gryffondor suivit du regard le mouvement de son ami, et vit deux autres Mangemorts - ou les mêmes, aller savoir avec ces masques ! - pénétrer dans le magasin à côté duquel ils étaient cachés. Harry en profita pour s'avancer, suivit de Ron et, à quatre pattes dans la neige, s'approcha de la porte de la boutique Gaichiffon. Collant son oreille contre la porte, il fut heureux de constater qu'il entendait très bien ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

- J'ai fouillé dans les rayons, il y a personne, fit une première voix, féminine.

- Allons voir l'arrière boutique alors, décréta une seconde voix, masculine celle-ci.

Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre, puis . . .

- _Impero. _

Harry sursauta.

Pourquoi donc . . . ?

- Agis comme d'habitude, ordonna la voix masculine, et si Drago Malefoy entre dans ta boutique, préviens-nous et retiens-le jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive.

Le sang d'Harry se glaça.

Il comprenait à présent.

Les Mangemorts mettaient tous les commerçants sous Imperium, histoire de pouvoir mettre la main sur son petit ami. Voldemort le voulait le plus vite possible.

Harry recula prudemment, supposant que les deux Mangemorts n'allaient pas tarder à sortir de la boutique, et retourna se cacher avec Ron. Tout deux échangèrent une œillade effrayée. Le jeune Weasley aussi avait entendu et compris.

Ils devaient retrouver Drago le plus vite possible . . . Et avant leurs adversaires de préférence.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_- Endoloris ! _

Le corps qui recouvrait précédemment le sien roula sur le côté, hurlant de douleur à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Epouvanté, Drago ne put qu'assister à la torture de son meilleur ami de la main de l'homme qui l'avait élevé.

Le corps arqué à l'extrême, sa tête et ses talons étant les seules parties de lui qui touchaient encore le sol, Blaise hurlait, encore et encore, sous le regard empli de joie malsaine de Lucius Malefoy.

La colère prenant le pas sur sa frayeur, Drago se releva, baguette en main, et attaqua le Mangemort.

- _Stupéfix !_

Son sort fut dévié par un bouclier généré par le second Mangemort, resté en retrait jusqu'à présent. Un rire aigu s'échappa alors de sous la cagoule, et Drago reconnut le son caractéristique de sa tante, Bellatrix Lestrange. Il frissonna. Entre elle et Lucius, il ignorait encore lequel il redoutait le plus : la folle ou le sadique ?

- Quel honte, mon cher neveu, attaquer son propre père.

Drago plissa des yeux.

Lucius Malefoy n'avait jamais rien fait pour mériter ce titre honorifique de père. Il ne supportait pas que l'on appelle comme tel, d'autant plus depuis qu'il connaissait la vérité.

- Navré de vous décevoir, Bellatrix, mais Lucius Malefoy n'a jamais été mon père. L'homme grâce à qui j'existe est Sirius Black. Et lui seul a droit au titre de père.

Après cette tirade, Drago se baissa à temps pour éviter le sort lancé par Lucius, enragé, qui alla frapper une vitrine derrière lui qui se brisa et répandit ses bonbons sur le sol. A côté d'eux, le gérant, encore sous Imperium, ne réagit pas.

Au moins, grâce à ça, Blaise n'était plus sous Doloris, bien qu'il ait arrêté de crier de nombreuses secondes auparavant. Drago espérait que son ami était seulement inconscient.

Un second sort s'échappa de la baguette de Lucius, et Drago le dévia d'un Protego puissant.

Malheureusement pour lui, il savait qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur contre les deux Mangemorts, et que bientôt il ne serait pas de taille à leur résister. Il fallait que quelqu'un intervienne, _maintenant ! _**(NDA : Devinez qui ce sera ? XD) **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Courant à perdre haleine, Harry et Ron se précipitèrent vers la boutique Honeydukes, espérant que Drago y était bel et bien et qu'il avait eut le temps de se cacher avant l'apparition des Mangemorts.

Enfin, le magasin fut en vue, et un éclair vert déchira la vitrine de la boutique. Harry doubla l'allure, le cœur battant.

Il fallait que Drago soit en vie, qu'il soit là !

Soudain, il se fit doubler par quelque chose de . . . Gros, noir et rapide.

Un chien.

Sirius.

Qui pénétra tel une furie dans le magasin, fracassant le verre de la porte d'entrée, et aboya violemment. **(NDA : Qui avait pensé à Harry ? Allez, allez, avouez XD) **Harry prit alors conscience que Ron et lui n'étaient plus seuls dans la rue, et qu'Alyssa et Narcissa les avaient rejoints.

Il fut le second à pénétrer dans la boutique, et un spectacle inattendu s'offrit à ses yeux.

En premier il y avait Sirius qui avait repris forme humaine, luttant griffes et crocs contre deux Mangemorts, dont l'un saignait abondamment de la jambe, et derrière eux, Drago agenouillé auprès de Blaise.

- Harry, occupe-toi de Drago et Blaise, moi j'aide Sirius.

Alyssa n'attendit même pas que son filleul dise quoi que ce soit et elle sauta dans la mêlée immédiatement. Harry se précipita sur les deux Serpentard.

- Blaise ! Blaise ! Réponds-moi ! Criait le blond, tentant de réveiller son ami.

Harry s'agenouilla et posa une main sur le bras de Drago, rassuré de le trouver en bonne santé.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Drago était limite paralysé par la peur.

Il avait beau appeler Blaise celui-ci restait inconscient. Était-il . . . ?

Soudain, une main se posa sur son bras et il se retourna violemment, s'attendant à rencontrer un regard gris furieux et un masque de Mangemort . . . Mais ce fut le regard émeraude soulagé et questionneur d'Harry qu'il croisa.

- Harry ! S'écria-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras, déstabilisant le brun.

- Comment tu vas ? S'enquit immédiatement le Gryffondor.

- Bien, bien, mais Blaise . . . Blaise m'inquiète. Il est inconscient depuis qu'il a reçu le Doloris, dit-il en s'écartant de la poigne rassurante de son petit ami.

Harry se tourna alors vers le métis, pâle et posa ses doigts dans son cou.

- Je sens son pouls, son cœur bat encore et il respire, assura-t-il en passant ensuite sa main sous le nez du jeune homme. Il faut le ramener à Poudlard, il n'y a que Pomfresh qui saura quoi faire.

Drago était prêt à dire qu'il était d'accord avec lui mais qu'ils avaient un problème de taille en la présence de deux Mangemorts, quand un bruit de verre brisé le fit se tourner vers la vitrine de la devanture.

L'un des deux Mangemorts venait d'être violemment éjecté dehors. Sa cagoule tombée, Drago reconnut le visage de Bellatrix.

- Mais . . . Où est passé Ron ?

Drago se tourna vers Harry qui regardait autour de lui d'un air affolé.

- Quoi ?

- Ta mère et Ron nous suivaient, mais je ne les vois pas.

- Ce ne serait pas eux là ? Fit Drago d'un air désinvolte en montrant de son pouce les deux espèces de surexcités qui mitraillaient Bellatrix de sorts dans la rue.

Se désintéressant de la scène, Drago se concentra plutôt sur le combat entre Lucius et Sirius. Alyssa, elle, était partie calmer Narcissa et Ron, histoire de ne pas avoir un meurtre sur les bras.

Les deux hommes se battaient férocement, les étagères et vitrines autour d'eux totalement détruites. Les sorts fusaient aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient les penser, et ils les évitaient tout aussi promptement. Ils étaient de même force et si quelqu'un n'intervenait pas, ils seraient encore là dans dix ans.

- Lucius, ils sont trop nombreux ! Rentrons !

Bellatrix transplana immédiatement après qu'elle ait jeté ces quelques mots au vent, et Lucius, après un regard torve en direction de son adversaire, fit de même.

Le silence revint brusquement sur le village . . .

* * *

_C'est pas une fin de chapitre sadique ça, hein ? HEIN ?! Non ? C'est bien, vous êtes gentils. Et pas d'inquiètude à avoir au sujet de Blaise (parce que je sens que vous allez me reprocher son état en disant que je ne suis qu'une sadique, ce qui n'est pas vrai du tout d'abord) il va très bien . . . enfin, il ira très bien un peu plus tard, je le fait un peu souffrir d'abord. ^^'_

_*entend les lecteurs râler*_

_Eh oh, faut bien que je m'amuse un peu aussi, non ! Et pis, si vous continuer à pas aimer que je leur fasse du mal, je tue Drago à la fin, comme ça il y aura pas de happy end ! Et je tuerai aussi Sirius ! Et Blaise ! Et . . . Et tout ceux que vous aimez, na ! _

_Fin bref, à la semaine prochaine les gens ! (petit joli Jésus, faites que je n'oublie pas cette fois-ci, pitiééééééééééééééééé!)_

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	51. Où l'infirmerie nous accueille

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Cette fois, je suis à l'heure. ^^ Ouf ! Enfin bref, je traîne pas, faut que j'aille bosser . . . peuh._

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 51 : Où l'infirmerie nous accueille**

Tous restèrent scotchés pendant quelques instants après le départ précipité et inattendu de Bellatrix et Lucius. Sirius fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

- Pff, fit-il dédaigneusement, tous pareils ces Mangemorts. Dès qu'ils sont en désavantage, ils s'évaporent dans la nature !

Harry secoua la tête, essayant de revenir au moment présent et tentant d'oublier l'incongru de la situation, puis se tourna de nouveau vers Drago et Blaise, toujours inconscient.

- Sirius ! Appela-t-il, Blaise a été touché, il faut le ramener au château !

En moins de temps qu'il fallût pour le dire, ils se regroupèrent tous autour du métis, inquiets.

- Que s'est-il passé ? S'empressa de demander Alyssa alors que Sirius faisait apparaitre un brancard et y installait le Serpentard.

- Il s'est interposé entre le Doloris de Lucius et moi.

Harry se tourna, paniqué vers Drago, mais ce dernier semblait en bonne forme, si on oubliait son air peiné et coupable.

Soudain, le Serpentard disparut dans une immense étreinte : sa mère le consolait.

- Je préviens Minerva que l'on arrive avec un blessé, annonça Alyssa avant d'incanter son Patronus.

Sa licorne disparut au triple galop avec le message de sa créatrice.

- Et pour lui, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Ron en donnant un coup de pouce dans la direction du gérant d'Honeydukes.

Ce dernier rangeait ses étagères, l'air un peu à l'ouest.

- Imperium, murmura le professeur Malefoy en relâchant son fils, je reconnais bien là l'œuvre de Lucius.

- Rentrez au château, fit alors Sirius, je reste ici pour expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé aux Aurors.

Tous acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et sortirent de la boutique. Une fois dans les rues, Harry s'approcha de Drago et glissa sa main dans la sienne en un geste de réconfort. Le blond le remercia d'un sourire.

Le brancard où flottait Blaise ouvrant la marche, le groupe ne mit pas plus de dix minutes à rejoindre l'entrée du domaine de Poudlard. Quelques élèves flânant dans le parc les regardèrent passer avec le plus grand désarroi, mais ils ignorèrent les regards étonnés et rejoignirent rapidement le château. Au moment où ils dépassèrent les grandes portes de chêne, le professeur McGonagall descendit l'escalier de marbre.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Questionna-t-elle, votre message était plus que concis.

- Mr Zabini a été soumis au Doloris, annonça le professeur Malefoy, il a besoin de soins immédiats.

Le professeur McGonagall, horrifiée, posa une main sur sa poitrine, avant de reprendre contenance et de dire :

- Mme Pomfresh prépare déjà ce qu'il faut, emmenons-le à l'infirmerie.

Ils se remirent en marche, mais Harry fut stoppé par la main de Ron.

- Je vais prévenir Hermione et Ginny, expliqua-t-il, mais je vais avoir besoin de la carte pour les retrouver.

Harry hésita.

Sa carte était dans sa malle, mais depuis qu'elle contenait les anciens Horcruxes de Voldemort, elle était verrouillée par un Sortilège que lui seul pouvait briser. Il devait donc accompagner Ron, malgré son désir de ne pas abandonner Drago, encore déboussolé par ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Vas-y, l'encouragea le Serpentard avec un léger sourire assurant. Vous nous rejoindrez à l'infirmerie.

Ron acquiesça d'un signe de tête et prit la direction de la tour de Gryffondor. Harry lui, s'attardant auprès de son petit ami, attrapa délicatement son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa doucement avant de se reculer.

- Je ne serais pas long, promit-il sous le regard légèrement trouble de Drago.

Puis il courut derrière son meilleur ami.

Ils ne mirent que quelques minutes à rejoindre la tour des rouge et or, bondée à l'heure qu'il était. Coup de chance pour eux, Ginny était dans la pièce, et elle se rua sur eux quand elle s'aperçut de leur présence.

- Hermione est avec toi ? Lui demanda d'emblée son frère.

- Dans sa chambre, pourq . . .

- Va la chercher.

Harry vit que Ginny mourrait d'envie de les interroger sur leur empressement, mais elle ne dit rien et se précipita sur l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des filles. Neville, Dean et Seamus la remplacèrent bien vite, et vinrent aux nouvelles auprès de leurs camarades de chambre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Interrogea Neville, les sourcils froncés. C'est à cause de la nouvelle de la Gazette ?

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux.

Obnubilé qu'il avait été par l'attaque à Pré-au-Lard, il en avait oublié quelle en avait été la _cause_. Et lui qui venait de laisser Drago au milieu des personnes qu'il n'avait sans doute pas la moindre envie de côtoyer pour l'instant.

Sans répondre, il courut hors de la salle commune, faisant fi de ses amis qui le rappelaient, déconcertés par son comportement. Il parcourut les nombreux couloirs et se retrouva rapidement devant l'infirmerie. Il attendit quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre sa respiration, puis pénétra à l'intérieur.

Ils étaient tous réunis autour du lit le plus proche de la porte, entourant l'infirmière penchée sur le corps inanimé de Blaise. Harry s'approcha d'eux, les saluant d'un signe de tête puisqu'ils s'étaient tournés vers lui à son entrée, et se posta au côté de Drago. Malgré son désir ardent de prendre des nouvelles du métis, il se tut et comme les autres, regarda simplement Mme Pomfresh ausculter et administrer toutes sortes de potions à leur ami.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut une Ginny terriblement inquiète, suivie de Ron et Hermione, qui pénétra telle une furie dans la pièce et se précipita vers le lit. Alyssa la retint par le bras juste à temps, l'empêchant de se ruer sur Blaise et d'aggraver son cas.

- Calme-toi, lui intima-t-elle, tout va bien. Il n'a rien de grave, il va juste avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. C'était Drago qui était en danger, pas Blaise !

A côté de lui, Harry sentit le blond se crisper. Il lui attrapa alors la main en un geste rassurant, et dit :

- Blaise s'est interposé entre Drago et un Doloris.

Ginny acquiesça d'un signe de tête, signifiant qu'elle avait compris, avant de se tourner vers le corps encore inconscient de son petit ami, et d'asséner violemment :

- T'es qu'un abruti, Zabini !

Cela lui attira le regard noir de l'infirmière.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire tant de bruits, Miss Weasley, la gronda-t-elle. Votre ami a besoin d'énormément de repos, alors vous me ferez le plaisir de tous sortir de cette infirmerie.

Sur ce, elle ne leur laissa pas le choix et les jeta dehors sans autre forme de procès, y compris le professeur Malefoy qui pesta tout du long.

- Mais pour qui elle se prend cette infirmière ? S'offusqua-t-elle en enlevant des plis inexistants sur sa robe de sorcière.

- Elle vient de le dire, Blaise a besoin de repos, répondit Hermione en reprenant les mots de Mme Pomfresh. Elle sait ce qui est mieux pour lui. Nous reviendrons plus tard, quand il sera éveillé.

Le professeur Malefoy pinça des lèvres, montrant ainsi son désaccord, mais ne répliqua pas.

Harry, se désintéressant de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, se tourna vers Drago, à qui il tenait toujours la main.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus douce.

- J'ai connu mieux, répondit honnêtement le blond.

Harry constata alors enfin l'air perdu de son ami, le teint plus pâle que d'habitude, ses traits crispés. Même la main qui tenait la sienne était rigide, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne s'échappe. Il passa ensuite en revue sa tenue mais fut rassuré de voir qu'il n'était pas blessé.

- Tu veux que l'on aille ailleurs ? Lui proposa-t-il ensuite.

Harry gardait à l'esprit que Drago venait d'apprendre qu'il n'était véritablement pas un Malefoy, qu'il était en réalité l'enfant de Sirius et Alyssa . . .

Ce fut alors lui qui prit conscience de ce que cela sous-entendait et, décontenancé, il s'écarta du Serpentard.

- Harry ? S'étonna ce dernier en le scrutant.

Drago . . . Si Tom Jedusor n'était pas devenu Voldemort, s'il avait accepté d'abandonner son obsession de pouvoir pour rester auprès de la femme qui l'avait aimé, s'il avait élevé Alyssa . . . Jamais elle n'aurait eu à cacher son enfant et Drago aurait grandi dans une famille aimante . . . Auprès de lui . . . Ils auraient grandi ensemble, seraient peut-être devenus meilleurs amis . . .

Prenant conscience de ce que cela sous-entendait, Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même et tenta d'endiguer toutes les images que cela faisait naître dans son imagination.

Il se voyait, enfant, jouant avec un Drago du même âge, entourés de leurs parents. Puis grandir, passer par tous les âges, entrer à Poudlard, faire la connaissance de Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Ginny . . . Tout aurait pu être si différent . . . Même avec un Voldemort puissant. Si ses parents avaient été assassinés et lui resté sain et sauf tout en détruisant le mage noir comme ça s'était réellement passé . . . Mais que Alyssa et Sirius l'avaient recueilli comme leur donnait le droit leur position de parrain et marraine . . . Il aurait été élevé comme le frère ou le cousin de Drago . . . Dans tous les cas, jamais ils n'auraient commencé par se haïr, foutant en l'air six ans de leur vie à se battre . . .

- Harry !

Le Gryffondor releva la tête et croisa le regard brun d'Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta-t-elle immédiatement. Une autre vision de Voldemort ?

Harry secoua la tête et s'empressa de la rassurer.

- Non, murmura-t-il, je viens juste de prendre conscience ce que sous-entendait de savoir que Drago est le fils véritable de Sirius et Alyssa.

Ceci dit, il redressa un peu plus la tête et croisa successivement les regards de Drago, Alyssa et Mme Malefoy. Tous trois étaient figés, comme si, eux aussi, avaient oublié momentanément l'annonce de la Gazette.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Drago lissa les cheveux de son ami d'une caresse aérienne, ne lâchant pas du regard le visage paisible du métis.

Blaise était inconscient depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures déjà. Et son angoisse ne faisait qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure que l'attente s'allongeait. Pomfresh avait assuré que le sort n'avait pas été jeté assez longtemps pour avoir des répercussions irréversibles sur l'état de Blaise, mais Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher tout de même de paniquer. C'était, après tout, de sa faute s'il était là.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre le fit se retourner, et sa mère pénétra dans la pièce, s'approcha de lui tirant une chaise et s'y installa.

- Pas de changements ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

Drago secoua la tête. Narcissa soupira.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter, Pomfresh et Minerva sont optimistes quand à son réveil. Soit juste un peu patient, tu sais très bien que les Doloris de ton p . . . de Lucius sont puissants. Laisse lui le temps de s'en remettre.

Drago ne répondit pas.

Dans son esprit tournoyait l'hésitation de Narcissa qui avait préféré donner le prénom de Lucius plutôt que son ancienne filiation avec Drago.

- Est-ce que ça change quelque chose ? Demanda Drago.

- De quoi parles-tu ? S'étonna Narcissa.

- Du fait qu'à présent je sais que toi et Lucius, vous n'êtes pas mes parents. Est-ce que . . . Ça change quelque chose, entre nous je veux dire ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Drago attendit fébrilement qu'elle prenne la parole, regardant de biais son profil tendu et hésitant.

- Eh bien, commença-t-elle, je pense que c'est à toi de voir.

Drago releva la tête, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle allait dire alors qu'elle poursuivait :

- Tu as dès à présent la chance, si je puis dire, de pouvoir choisir ta famille, de la composer à ton gré. J'ai été, je suis et je resterai à jamais la femme qui t'a élevé et aimé pendant plus de dix-sept ans, et cela, personne ne pourra me l'enlever, même pas toi.

La voix de Narcissa était de douceur et de ce qu'il devinait être l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Drago l'écouta religieusement, conscient que c'était la première - et peut-être la dernière fois - que la femme se confiait ainsi à lui.

- Lucius, malgré les griefs que tu pourrais et que tu as sans doute contre lui, t'as aussi élevé. C'est grâce à lui que tu as reçu une éducation exemplaire, que les bonnes manières t'ont été inculquées, et que tu n'as jamais souffert de la pauvreté. Tu as toujours eu ce que tu souhaitais, allant même parfois jusqu'à un peu trop te gâter, je te l'accorde.

Drago sourit légèrement devant le petit trait d'humour de sa mère.

C'était vrai, il n'avait jamais manqué de rien, on avait toujours cédé à ses caprices, et tout cela, grâce à l'argent que son père avait gagné - ou dérobé.

- Quand à Sirius et Alyssa, je sais que tu les estimes, parce qu'ils sont avant tout, tes amis. Maintenant, il ne tient qu'à toi si tu souhaites les connaître autrement.

Il tourna un regard interrogateur dans sa direction.

- Toi et moi ignorons totalement quel serait leur comportement en tant que parents, expliqua-t-elle, mais tu peux le savoir si tu le veux. Je sais qu'Alyssa aimerait entamer avec toi, la relation qu'elle a dû se forcer à oublier. Quant à Sirius, pour l'instant, il n'a certainement pas encore assimilé tout ce que sous-entendait le fait d'être ton géniteur, mais quand il en aura pleinement pris conscience, il cherchera certainement à entretenir avec toi, une autre relation, différente de celle que vous avez.

Elle fit une pause, avant de se lever, sous le regard surpris de son fils.

- C'est tout ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle sourit, avant de se pencher vers lui.

- Pour conclure, comme je te l'ai dit, il ne tient à présent qu'à toi de composer la famille que tu souhaites avoir. Je te fais confiance, Drago, je sais que tu feras le meilleur choix.

Sur ces mots, elle l'embrassa sur le front, caressa légèrement sa joue avant de faire demi-tour et de quitter la pièce.

Drago resta à contempler pensivement la chaise laissée libre.

Choisir sa famille ? Combien de personnes avaient déjà eu à faire ça ?

Inconsciemment, Drago se leva et s'approcha du miroir qui se trouvait à côté du lit de Blaise. Il regarda pensivement son reflet . . . Et ce fut là que l'idée le frappa : s'il n'était pas le fils biologique de Lucius, comment pouvait-il avoir la couleur de cheveux naturelle des Malefoy ?!

Il se souvint alors tout aussi rapidement qu'Alyssa avait eu sa véritable apparence cachée pendant dix-huit ans par la magie Néphilim de sa mère. Alors, la jeune femme avait-elle fait de même avec lui ? Forte probabilité . . . Ce qu'il voulait dire qu'il ne ressemblait pas _réellement _à ça.

Soufflé par sa prise de conscience, il retourna s'asseoir, tombant lourdement sur sa chaise.

L'apparence sous laquelle il avait grandi, celle à laquelle il s'était habitué n'était pas _lui_. La sienne était encore . . . Inconnue.

- Dray ?

Le gémissement étonné qui franchit les lèvres de Blaise l'arracha à ses pensées, et il se tourna vers le métis.

- Blaise ! S'écria-t-il, soulagé, en se précipitant sur son ami. Tu es réveillé ! Comment te sens-tu ?

- Mieux quand t'arrêteras de me beugler dans les oreilles, marmonna le métis en se tournant dans son lit avec des grimaces. J'ai mal partout.

Drago rit en entendant le gémissement pitoyable de Blaise, mais il ne put continuer ainsi car Pomfresh se précipita sur lui.

- Mr Malefoy, écartez-vous, je vous prie.

Ou plutôt, sur Blaise. Après tout, c'était lui le malade !

Drago fit deux pas en arrière et Pomfresh ausculta soigneusement Blaise, sous le regard un peu vitreux de ce dernier. Quand elle eut terminé et qu'elle annonça qu'elle le gardait encore quelques jours, le temps que les courbatures disparaissent, Drago laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Enfin, l'infirmière s'éloigna, non sans préciser à Drago qu'elle ne lui laissait que cinq minutes avant de le mettre dehors, et il s'avança vers le lit de son ami.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Blaise. J'avoue que tout est un peu flou dans ma caboche, ajouta-t-il en riant et en tapant légèrement sur son crâne.

Drago sourit, heureux de retrouver son ami.

- Tu t'es pris le Doloris que mon père me destinait.

Blaise grimaça.

- Aïe . . . , marmonna-t-il, faisant éclater de rire les deux jeunes hommes . . . Avant que Blaise ne se plie en deux sous la douleur occasionnée, faisant redoubler l'hilarité de Drago.

* * *

_Voilà, tout le monde est rassuré, Blaise se porte comme un charme !_

_Prochain chapitre . . . qui détendra l'atmosphère, avec ses suivants, avant que la situation ne redevienne . . . critique. Eh ouais, peu à peu, les dernières pièces du puzzle vont se mettre en place, et la dernière bataille ne tardera plus ! _

_Bonne semaine et à bientôt !_

_Bisous :x_


	52. Où l'on prend une décision

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Aujourd'hui, c'est surtout un petit chapitre de transitions, sans rien d'importants, à part le retour d'une chieuse de première. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 52 : Où l'on prend une décision**

Harry s'étira, n'étouffant nullement le bâillement d'hippopotame qui lui échappa. S'asseyant dans son lit, il passa ensuite une main lasse dans ses cheveux et jeta un regard autour de lui.

Ses compagnons de chambre étaient tous encore dans les bras de Morphée, bienheureux qu'ils étaient. Seamus était roulé en boule sur l'extrême droite de son matelas, serrant contre lui son livre de Métamorphose : il avait du s'endormir en lisant. Dean avait le visage écrasé dans son oreiller, atténuant sa forte respiration, qui n'était rien en comparaison des ronflements sonores de Ron, étalé comme un pacha sur son sommier. Seul Neville semblait dormir à peu près normalement, dans une position de fœtus au milieu de son lit.

Harry s'étira une dernière fois avant de descendre de son lit à baldaquin et de rejoindre la salle de bain, assez rapidement pour ne pas que le froid mordant s'attaque à ses membres.

Malgré qu'ils étaient déjà en Mars, le temps ne s'adoucissait pas, au contraire, les températures ne faisaient que diminuer. Ils avaient déjà l'impression d'être en plein mois de décembre, avec les lourds nuages blancs qui menaçaient à chaque instant de déverser sur l'Angleterre de gros flocons de neige. Pourtant, les experts du Ministère de la Magie faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour contrer les sorts de Voldemort.

Harry sortit de la salle d'eau, près d'un quart d'heure plus tard, lavé et rasé de près, alors que ses compagnons de chambre s'éveillaient les uns après les autres.

- Bonjour Harry. Déjà debout ?

- Bonjour Seamus. Et oui, comme tu le vois. Vous feriez mieux d'accélérer l'allure, le petit-déjeuner sera servi dans quelques minutes.

L'irlandais hocha de la tête avant de balancer son oreiller sur Dean qui émergeait à peine de sous ses couvertures. L'objet volant rebondit sur le crâne du jeune homme noir qui le regarda tomber sur son lit avec un intérêt limité. Avant de riposter brusquement, occasionnant une bataille de polochon qui termina de faire émerger Neville et Ron.

Souriant, Harry quitta précipitamment la chambre, peu désireux de se retrouver à devoir vendre chèrement sa peau. Il prit juste le temps d'attraper sa cape, son écharpe et son sac avant de claquer la porte du dortoir.

- Espèce de lâcheur ! Entendit-il hurler Ron derrière le pan de bois. Allez, va retrouver ta blondinette !

Harry laissa échappa un rire amusé en imaginant la tête qu'aurait fait Drago s'il avait entendu le roux le surnommer ainsi, puis passa dans la salle commune où il rejoignit Alyssa et Hermione.

- Tiens, s'étonna-t-il, je pensais que Sirius était avec vous. Au fait, bonjour.

- Bonjour Harry, répondit Alyssa en même temps qu'Hermione avant de poursuivre : Non, il est parti plus tôt pour aller voir Drago avant votre rendez-vous.

- Il essaye toujours de le convaincre ? Devina Harry.

Alyssa acquiesça d'un signe de tête, l'air fataliste.

- Quelqu'un va-t-il un jour lui dire que ça ne sert à rien ? Fit Hermione.

- A quoi bon ? Drago n'est pas le fils de Sirius pour rien ! Tous les deux aussi têtus l'un que l'autre !

Harry et Hermione rigolèrent, puis passèrent à un autre sujet de discussion.

Le sujet sur lequel Sirius était aussi engagé était celui du _véritable Drago_, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler. Le jeune homme ne savait toujours pas s'il voulait qu'Alyssa lui rende sa vraie apparence ou pas, ainsi que la magie Néphilim, toujours bridée en lui. Mais Sirius, lui, voulait le convaincre d'essayer au moins une fois, juste par simple curiosité. Mais depuis plus de trois semaines, Drago ne pliait pas, malgré les lamentations régulières du Maraudeur qui avait fini par casser les pieds de tout le monde au vu des regards meurtriers qui se tournaient constamment vers lui à son passage.

Quand Harry remarqua qu'à sa montre il était sept heures passé, il prit congé des deux jeunes femmes et sortit de la salle commune. Il parcourut rapidement les quelques couloirs qui le séparaient de la Grande Salle et se posta devant les portes ouvertes. En jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce, il constata que seul le professeur Chourave était présente, ainsi que quelques élèves de Serdaigle.

- Bonjour.

Harry sursauta puis se retourna, tombant nez à nez avec un visage pâle bien connu.

- Je t'ai fait peur ? S'amusa Drago.

Harry secoua la tête.

- Du tout, tu m'as seulement surpris, nia-t-il avant de se hisser légèrement pour embrasser chastement le jeune homme. Sirius ne t'a pas suivi ?

Drago fit la moue.

- Si, j'ai du lancer Blaise à ses trousses pour qu'il me lâche. A l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent être quelque part du côté de l'infirmerie.

Harry rigola à la plaisanterie de son ami avant de l'inviter à le suivre jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor où ils entamèrent leur petit-déjeuner. Leur tête à tête se termina quand Blaise et Sirius les rejoignirent, près d'un quart d'heure plus tard.

- Toujours pas mort ? Demanda Harry à son parrain.

- C'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé, rétorqua le métis avec un grand sourire. Mais il faut croire que ce spécimen des Black est increvable. J'espère que tu as hérité de ce trait, Dray.

Pour seule réponse, il reçut un regard noir.

Drago n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il n'était pas un Malefoy et il avait horreur qu'on le lui rappelle.

- Toujours est-il que je persiste à dire, asséna Sirius avec la force de l'habitude, que Drago devrait . . .

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, il fut coupé par Harry.

- On sait ce que tu veux dire Sirius, mais c'est encore à Drago de décider ce qu'il veut faire de sa personne. Tu ne peux pas le forcer s'il ne veut pas !

- Certes, convint le Gryffondor, mais je peux le faire chier jusqu'à ce qu'il craque.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, alors que Drago poussait un soupir agacé et que Blaise éclatait de rire.

Mais au moins, après ça, Sirius ne continua pas et les laissa déjeuner en paix. Harry, grâce à de brefs coups d'œil, pu alors remarquer que Drago paraissait fébrile. Même une fois que Ron, Hermione, Alyssa et Ginny les eurent rejoints, le Serpentard semblait angoissé à propos de quelque chose.

Harry attendit la fin du repas et le fait qu'ils soient dans les couloirs bondés pour questionner Drago.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Son ami lui lança un regard acéré et agacé avant de répliquer sèchement :

- Tout va bien, pourquoi ?

Harry ne releva pas le comportement du Serpentard. Tout comme lui, il attaquait pour se défendre.

- Je te connais assez bien pour savoir quand tu angoisses, même si cela échappe à tous les autres. Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? C'est Sirius qui te tape sur le système ? Ou . . .

Harry venait d'y penser. Il y avait longtemps que les Serpentards de septième année n'avaient pas fait d'esclandre et qu'ils se tenaient à carreau. Il y avait peut-être quelque chose de louche là-dessus, mais accaparés qu'ils avaient été par leurs propres problèmes, Harry n'y avait pas prêté attention.

- . . . Nott et Parkinson ont remis le couvert ?

Drago le regarda, surpris.

- Non, s'étonna-t-il, ils sont aussi aimables qu'à leur habitude. Et ce n'est pas non plus Sirius, bien qu'il pourrait tout à fait en être la cause.

Il soupira.

- En fait, je . . .

Il s'arrêta, hésitant, alors que leur groupe s'installait pour patienter en attendant l'arrivée du professeur Malefoy. Harry l'attrapa par le bras et les mena un peu plus loin, afin que des oreilles indiscrètes ne tournent pas autour d'eux. Ils se positionnèrent derrière l'angle d'un mur et Harry demanda à Drago ce qui le rendait anxieux.

Soupirant, Drago avoua :

- Je crois que finalement, Sirius a réussi à me convaincre. J'ai l'intention de demander à Alyssa de . . . Me rendre . . . Ma véritable apparence.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Drago n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce que disait le professeur Babbling. Elle virevoltait dans la salle de classe comme à son habitude, énonçant une à une les runes du jour et leurs diverses significations lorsqu'elles étaient couplées avec telle ou telle autre rune, mais lui n'avait d'yeux que pour Alyssa, installée devant lui à côté d'Hermione.

Il avait encore en tête sa conversation du matin même avec Harry, celle où il lui avait avoué qu'il voulait demander à la Néphilim de lui rendre sa véritable apparence. Mais il n'avait pas encore eu le courage d'aller la voir pour lui en parler. En fait, il ne savait même pas comment aborder le sujet. Cela remontait à de nombreux jours auparavant la fois où sa mère lui avait laissé le choix de faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais c'était difficile de se décider.

- Drago ?

Le Serpentard, surpris, redressa la tête.

Le professeur Babbling était assise à son bureau, penchée sur un livre volumineux. Devant lui, Alyssa s'était retournée de moitié et lui tendait un morceau de parchemin froissé. Il le prit et le déplia :

_Harry m'a dit pour ta décision. Je pense que pour la première fois où tu te découvriras, tu auras nullement envie et besoin de spectateurs. Et je sais de quoi je parle, je suis passée par là. Retrouve moi devant la Salle sur Demande, ce soir à 22 heures. Alyssa._

Drago cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, peu sûr d'avoir compris.

Harry lui avait parlé ? Pourquoi avait-elle parlé de _spectateurs _? Et . . . Ce soir ?! Déjà ?!

Son cœur cogna très fort dans sa poitrine.

Et s'il n'était pas prêt finalement ? Si c'était . . . Trop tôt ? Mais d'un autre côté, s'il n'était jamais prêt ? Il passerait le reste de sa vie à se demander s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur . . . Ou tout du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'Alyssa meure, ce qu'il espérait arriver le plus tard possible.

La cloche marquant la fin de la journée sonna soudainement, tirant Drago de ses pensées. Il rangea distraitement ses affaires, alors que le professeur de Runes leur promettait un devoir pour le cours suivant. Quand il sortit de la classe, il rejoignit Blaise, fidèle à son poste depuis Septembre, malgré les dangers qu'ils ne couraient plus.

- Alors ce cours ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ennuyeux à souhait, répondit Drago en installant correctement la lanière de son sac sur son épaule. Tu étais avec Ginny ? Ajouta-t-il en voyant la rouquine descendre l'escalier en compagnie d'Hermione et Alyssa.

- Oui, fit Blaise alors qu'ils quittaient le couloir, histoire de faire passer le temps. Elle avait des difficultés en potions.

- Comment ça se passe entre vous ? S'enquit Drago, curieux de savoir ce qu'il advenait de leur couple.

- Bien. Plus le temps passe et plus on en apprend l'un sur l'autre, alors on n'a pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Elle me raconte tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur sa famille - et crois-moi il y a plein de choses à savoir ! - et en retour, je lui parle de la mienne. Inutile de préciser que ça ne va pas bien loin.

Effectivement, pour toute famille, Blaise avait une mère, un père dont il ne connaissait que le nom, et une ribambelle de beau-père riches - et décédés. Ca n'allait pas bien loin.

- Et toi avec Harry ?

- Si on nous laissait un peu plus d'intimité, ça pourrait peut-être passer la barre du simple bécot, ronchonna Drago. Parce qu'avec Sirius qui ne me lâche pas de la journée et Ron et Hermione qui surprotègent Harry, il est difficile d'avoir du temps pour nous.

Blaise eut un sourire hilare.

- Vous n'avez qu'à leur proposer de se joindre à vos activités de couple. Je suis sûr que ça leur ferait plaisir.

Pour toute réponse, Drago frappa son ami sur l'arrière du crâne.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Tu penses que nous sommes au point pour le match contre les Poufsouffles ?

Harry passa une main indécise dans ses cheveux, ne sachant trop quoi répondre à Ron.

- Eh bien, malgré leur jeu médiocre, ils ont un bon gardien, alors . . . Je ne sais pas trop. Cela dépendra de leur humeur ce jour-là. Mais si tu arrêtes les tirs aussi bien que d'habitude, j'arriverai peut-être à attraper le vif au bon moment.

Ceci dit, Harry lança un regard circulaire dans les vestiaire de l'équipe, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait plus personne, puis ferma la porte derrière lui.

- Oh, pour ça, je ne m'en fais pas Harry, n'oublie pas que tu es le . . .

- Je sais, je sais, le coupa son ami, mais mêmes les meilleurs peuvent faire des erreurs. Ca m'est déjà arrivé.

Ron secoua la tête alors qu'il remontaient le terrain de Quidditch jusqu'au château.

- Ce n'était jamais entièrement ta faute, le rassura-t-il. A chaque fois, il y avait un facteur extérieur, comme avec les Détraqueurs.

Harry soupira.

Comment expliquer à Ron que s'il n'était pas confiant pour le prochain match de la saison, c'était surtout parce qu'il avait vu l'équipe de Poufsouffle s'entraîner et qu'il avait constaté qu'elle était bien meilleure qu'auparavant ? Mais il ne pouvait pas le lui dire. En tant que capitaine, il se devait d'influer de la confiance à ses joueurs, et ce n'était pas en leur certifiant qu'ils allaient avoir du mal à remporter la partie qu'il y arriverait. Autant le laisser dire.

- Tu as raison, Ron, fit Harry avec un sourire forcé, on les battra, comme d'habitude.

- Ah, voilà le capitaine que j'aime ! s'exclama le roux avec une vigoureuse tape dans le dos de son ami. Maintenant, allons manger, je meurs de faim.

Harry rit.

Ils remontèrent d'un pas rapide le parc, et parvinrent à l'escalier qui permettait de passer les grandes portes de chêne. Mais arrivé là, Harry intercepta du coin de l'œil un mouvement du côté des arbres. Curieux, il s'arrêta et scruta la pénombre pour essayer de mieux voir ce qu'il se passait.

- Harry ? L'interpella Ron, quelques marches plus haut.

- Chut ! Lui intima-t-il. Regarde.

Ron fit ce qu'il lui disait. Et laissa échapper un grondement sourd de colère.

- Je vais les étriper, grogna-t-il.

Ainsi, Harry n'avait pas la berlue. C'était bien à nouveau Nott et Vane qu'il voyait discuter sous le couvert des arbres. Et la dernière fois qu'il avait vu une telle scène, ses vacances avaient été quelque peu mouvementées.

Que manigançaient-ils encore ?

- On les rejoint ? Proposa Ron.

Harry hésita.

Ils n'avaient aucune raison valable de les agresser. Et après le coup de la Salle des Trophées que le professeur McGonagall avait encore au travers de la gorge, il valait mieux faire profil bas.

- Non, évitons. La directrice nous écorcherait vif si on faisait à nouveau des vagues. Et j'apprécierais de ne pas de nouveau être obligé de supporter Rogue en retenue.

Ron gronda pour montrer son mécontentement, mais ne dit rien, preuve qu'il était d'accord avec Harry.

- Mais ils ne perdent rien pour attendre, promit le rouquin alors qu'ils passaient dans le hall.

Harry sourit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ca fait plusieurs semaines que je réfléchis à la façon dont on pourrait se venger, sans se faire attraper.

- Et ? Demanda son meilleur ami alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la Grande Salle.

- As-tu déjà entendu Sirius raconter comment Alyssa s'était vengé d'une fille qui lui avait fait du mal ?

Ron réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre non.

- Alyssa possède des pouvoirs que personne ne soupçonne, alors elle pourra peut-être nous aider à concocter un plan.

- En plus, c'est elle qui a été la plus touchée par la traitrise de Vane, renchérit Ron avec un sourire malicieux, donc elle ne pourra décemment pas nous dire non. Brillant comme plan.

Harry sourit de la félicitation de son ami, alors qu'ils s'installaient à côté de leurs amis pour dîner.

- Et que vise-t-il ce plan brillant ?

Harry se tourna vers Sirius qui venait de poser la question.

- Se venger de Romilda Vane. On vient de la croiser, et elle se cachait pour discuter avec Nott. Ce n'est pas bon signe.

A côté de Sirius, Hermione fronça des sourcils.

- Tu penses qu'elle manigance encore quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Pourquoi était-elle là autrement ? Fit Ron avec justesse.

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un mouvement de sourcils.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose que les autres ne devraient pas savoir ? Demanda Ginny. Cachons-nous encore une information ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Alyssa qui, surprise, stoppa tout mouvement. Elle se retrouva donc avec la fourchette figée à deux centimètres de sa bouche ouverte.

- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être accusée d'un crime.

Harry pensait que ce n'était pas loin. Entre les mensonges sur sa véritable identité et la naissance de Drago, il y avait de quoi la soupçonner.

- T'es sûre que tu ne nous caches rien de plus ? Demanda Sirius. Histoire qu'on n'ait pas la surprise de le découvrir au moment où on s'y attendra le moins.

- A part que je suis enceinte, non, dit-elle en avalant enfin sa bouchée.

Sirius s'étouffa et les autres la regardèrent, les yeux ronds, Harry y compris.

_Enceinte ?! _

- Q . . . quoi ?! S'écria le maraudeur.

Alyssa, soupirant, leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je plaisantais, Sirius. Tu sais très bien que les Néphilims sont incapables d'avoir plus d'un enfant et que j'ai déjà donné la vie, alors c'est impossible que je sois de nouveau enceinte.

Harry sentit son cœur repartir à un rythme plus normal. Elle lui avait fait une de ses peurs ! Pas qu'il ne voulait pas que sa marraine et son parrain aient de nouveau des enfants, mais ce n'était pas trop la bonne période pour procréer.

- Bref, trêve de plaisanterie, y a-t-il quelque chose que nous savons et qu'ils ne doivent pas savoir ? Redemanda Ginny.

Tous réfléchirent chacun de leur côté durant quelques minutes, Harry en profitant pour continuer à manger.

- Je ne vois rien, dit enfin Hermione. Visiblement, ce n'est rien qui nous concerne.

- Peut-être cela concerne-t-il Drago et Blaise ? Proposa alors Sirius.

Par réflexe, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard, où les deux amis dinaient calmement.

- Il faudra leur demander, dit-il, vaut mieux ne pas prendre de risques.

- Bien, et maintenant, pouvons-nous revenir au sujet premier et à notre vengeance ? S'impatienta Ron.

Hermione le fusilla du regard.

- Voyons Ron, pourquoi veux-tu que . . . ?

- Hermione, l'interrompit Alyssa, il a raison, nous ne pouvons pas laisser Vane agir à sa guise, où elle finira par faire réellement du mal à quelqu'un. Il faut réagir et lui couper l'envie de se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas.

Heureux qu'elle approuve leur entreprise, Harry dit :

- On ne peut décemment pas faire quelque chose de voyant, autrement McGonagall va nous tomber sur le bout du nez, et ça ne va pas faire du bien. Alors on a pensé, Ron et moi, que tu pourrais utiliser tes pouvoirs Néphilims. Ca devrait passer à peu près inaperçu.

Alyssa fronça des sourcils, soucieuse.

- Le souci, avoua-t-elle, c'est que Minerva connait quelques uns des pouvoirs que je possède. Mais si je m'arrange convenablement peut-être que . . .

Elle laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspens.

- Je vais y réfléchir, promit-elle.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête.

Depuis le temps qu'il y pensait, il était bon de constater que quelque chose allait finalement se passer.

* * *

_Et voilà. Rien de très passionnant dans ce chapitre, mais c'est ce qu'on appelle le calme avant la tempête. _

_A la semaine prochaine ! _

_Bisous._


	53. Où l'on se découvre

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Et voilà ! Le chapitre que vous attendez, celui où nous verrons à quoi aurait dû ressembler Drago à sa naissance. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 53 : Où l'on se découvre**

Drago s'adossa au mur et jeta un œil sur sa montre : 21h58. Il était légèrement en avance, mais Alyssa ne devait plus tarder. Patient, il ancra son regard sur le bout du couloir, par où son rendez-vous devait arriver.

Etrange comme il ne se sentait pas du tout paniqué à l'idée de se voir différemment d'ici peu de temps. Le fait de savoir qu'il allait bientôt prendre une autre identité, la vraie celle-ci, ne l'angoissait pas. Peut-être était-ce dû à la préparation mentale qu'il s'était faite ? Ou simplement parce qu'il savait que si cette apparence ne lui plaisait pas, il pouvait toujours conserver celle qui était la sienne depuis sa naissance.

- Drago, tu es à l'heure à ce que je vois. Impatient ?

Le Serpentard regarda la Gryffondor qui venait d'arriver et répondit :

- Pas vraiment. Juste un peu de curiosité.

Alyssa sourit.

- Alors je tiens à te prévenir tout de suite, cela va être . . . Disons, particulier.

- Particulier ? Répéta Drago en entrant à la suite d'Alyssa dans la pièce qu'elle venait d'ouvrir.

- Oui, l'annulation de l'illusion peut entraîner d'autres effets. J'ignore si cela sera pareil pour toi, mais quand ça m'est arrivé, j'ai du faire face à un brusque changement de caractère.

Ah ? Pour ça, il ne s'était pas préparé par contre. Elle aurait pu le prévenir plus tôt !

- Assieds-toi. Avant de te rendre ton apparence, je vais te dire ce que j'ai changé chez toi pour que tu t'y prépares un peu.

Elle lui désigna de la main un canapé de cuir noir.

Drago prit alors conscience que la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient n'était pas anodine : les photos d'Alyssa, Sirius et les maraudeurs sur le manteau de la cheminée en attestaient.

- Où sommes-nous ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander alors qu'il prenait place comme elle le lui avait proposé.

Alors qu'elle passait dans une autre pièce, à sa droite, elle lui répondit :

- A Willow's Place. C'est la maison de mon enfance, et là où j'ai vécu avec Sirius après Poudlard.

Là il où aurait du grandir, alors. La maison qui aurait du être celle de son enfance aussi.

Curieux, Drago se releva et s'approcha de l'immense baie vitrée située derrière deux fauteuils faisant face au canapé. Dehors, il ne voyait rien : il faisait trop noir.

- Enfin, ce n'est qu'une représentation, reprit la voix d'Alyssa, revenue dans le salon.

Drago se retourna et la vit déposer un plateau chargé de deux tasses, d'une théière fumante et d'une assiette de gâteau.

- Bien entendu, la véritable est à sa place, là où on l'a laissée il y a seize ans, poursuivit-elle en s'asseyant. La vue te plait-elle tellement que tu préfères rester là-bas ? Ajouta-t-elle en plaisantant.

Souriant, Drago la rejoignit sur le canapé.

- Je suis intrigué seulement, avoua-t-il. J'aurais du grandir ici, avec toi et Sirius. Je me demande à quoi aurait ressemblé ma vie si tout s'était déroulé normalement.

Alyssa éclata de rire, alors qu'elle servait le thé.

- Normalement ? Répéta-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce qui serait normal pour toi ?

Drago fronça des sourcils, prenant la tasse qu'elle lui tendait.

- Eh bien, si Voldemort n'était pas celui qu'il est aujourd'hui.

- S'il était resté Tom Jedusor, tu veux dire ? S'il était resté auprès de ma mère ?

Drago sursauta.

Il l'avait oublié ! Il avait oublié _ça _!

- Eh bien, je suppose que tu aurais grandi entouré de tes parents et de tes grands-parents. Ca se trouve, Tom aurait fait un grand-père gâteux exemplaire, plaisanta-t-elle en souriant alors qu'elle sirotait son thé.

Drago en resta tétanisé.

Il venait de se rappeler que Voldemort était son grand-père biologique.

Il frissonna.

Cette simple constatation risquait de lui filer des cauchemars pour les semaines à venir !

- Mais si ça avait été le cas, ce n'est pas ici que nous aurions vécu, puisque mes parents l'auraient gardé, continua pensivement la Néphilim. Je suppose que nous aurions eu notre maison. Peut-être même très proche de celle de Lily et James. Tu aurais grandi en compagnie d'Harry, un peu comme des frères. Et vos sentiments se seraient peut-être déclarés plus tôt.

Elle pouffa, les joues rouges.

- Qui sait ? Il y a tant de facteurs qui auraient pu être différents. Ca se trouve, je n'aurais même pas fini avec Sirius !

Drago reposa sa tasse, à laquelle il avait à peine touché.

- Dans ce cas-là, je ne serais pas né.

- Effectivement. Mais arrêtons de parler de ça. Nous sommes là pour une seule raison et ce n'est pas bon de retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

Drago acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Alors, qu'as-tu changé en moi ? Questionna-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Alyssa inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté avant de répondre :

- La couleur de tes cheveux : tu étais brun à la naissance. Le teint de ta peau aussi, elle est normalement plus foncée. Et ton nez.

Drago cilla.

Tous ces changements allaient être . . . Déboussolants.

- D'accord, soupira-t-il, le cœur battant. Alors . . . On s'y met ?

Elle hocha la tête et Drago ferma les yeux. Un drôle de frisson parcourut son corps, des pieds à la tête. C'était un peu comme si un liquide frais s'écoulait sous sa peau. Une sensation tout à fait étrange.

- Tu peux rouvrir les yeux, lui dit-elle.

Il le fit et, à première vue, rien n'avait particulièrement changé. Il voyait toujours de la même façon. Et pas l'ombre d'un changement de personnalité non plus comme cité plus tôt par Alyssa.

- Alors ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Alyssa eut un sourire doux.

- Tu es un parfait mélange de tes parents, déclara-t-elle. Il y a un miroir sur le mur derrière toi si tu veux, précisa-t-elle ensuite.

Inspirant profondément, Drago se leva et . . . Fit face à son tout nouveau reflet. Il en resta bouche bée.

- C'est moi, _ça _?! S'écria-t-il, éberlué.

Alyssa éclata de rire.

- Oui pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_Magnifique_.

C'était le seul et unique mot qui lui venait à l'esprit quand il se voyait.

- Je . . . Je suis . . .

Il ne put le dire. A la place, il se rapprocha du miroir sur pied et passa une main hésitante sur son visage.

A présent, son teint pâle avait laissé place à une peau légèrement bronzée sur laquelle son regard toujours aussi gris tranchait avec beauté. La masse de cheveux noirs et épais qui cascadait jusqu'à ses reins étaient… Intrigante. Il n'avait pas l'habitude des coupes de filles. Son nez qu'il avait connu pointu était aujourd'hui… Adorablement retroussé. Une atrocité. Et son corps aussi avait changé. Sa carrure masculine durement acquise au prix des entraînements avec l'A.D. avait laissé place à une taille plus fine.

- Je ressemble à une fille, souffla-t-il, mortifié.

Le reflet pouffant d'Alyssa apparut derrière le sien alors qu'il prononçait ses mots.

- Je trouve que ça te va bien, s'amusa celle-ci en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Est-ce que tu es prêt pour le reste ?

- Quel reste ? Paniqua aussitôt Drago.

- Je n'ai fait que te rendre ton apparence originelle. Il me reste à débrider tes pouvoirs.

Drago déglutit. Il hésitait, peu sûr de lui, mais à présent qu'il était là, autant qu'il le fasse.

- Ok, vas-y, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Et il pleura. Inconsciemment, les larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux. Parce qu'il était _conscient_, au-delà des mots, de la présence d'Alyssa près de lui, de sa _mère_.

- Maman, murmura-t-il, ému.

Il sentait à quel point elle avait souffert dans sa vie, comme si c'était autant de petites égratignures sur l'âme de la jeune femme, qui faisait écho en lui. Il ressentait aussi son amour, la tendresse, l'amitié et la passion qu'elle vouait à chacune des personnes qu'elle connaissait. Et surtout, par-dessus tout, l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui, son fils, la chair de sa chair. C'était ce qui était le plus fort en elle à ce moment-là, accompagné d'une sorte de joie euphorique, d'une libération.

_«__Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment.__»_

Drago sursauta.

Bien sûr, il avait déjà entendu Alyssa d'esprit à esprit, mais jamais avec autant de précision. C'était comme si elle était en lui. Et lui en elle.

_«__Comment ça ?__»_

Une triste mélancolie passa en Alyssa, le front de la jeune femme appuyé sur son dos.

_«__Quand Tom a assassiné les derniers Néphilims existants, je me suis retrouvée seule au monde juste après avoir ressenti le Lien pour la première fois. C'était une véritable déchirure.__»_

Intrigué, Drago chercha à savoir de quoi elle parlait et, presque instantanément, son esprit heurta une sorte de barrière. Cela suffit à lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

Haletant, il tomba à terre.

- Navrée, s'excusa-t-elle en s'agenouillant face à lui. Mais ce que tu as cherché à voir est du domaine du privé.

Il hocha de la tête.

- C'était . . .

- Puissant, termina-t-elle à sa place. C'est aussi la première fois pour moi.

Drago releva la tête, étonné.

- Je veux dire, précisa-t-elle, que mon Lien avec les autres Néphilims n'avait pas été aussi _fort_. Peut-être que les liens du sang le renforcent. Ton apprentissage en sera certainement plus simple si je suis là pour te guider par l'esprit.

- L'apprentissage　? Répéta-t-il, intrigué.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle, il va falloir que tu apprennes à contrôler tes pouvoirs Néphilims. S'ils t'échappent dans un moment de colère, ça peut être dangereux pour ton entourage. Nous ferons des séances tous les jours.

Tous les jours ?! Mais . . .

- Et ce n'est _pas _contestable ! Asséna-t-elle avec force.

Drago soupira, baissant la tête, et du même fait, fit retomber de nombreuses mèches brunes sur ses yeux.

Si ça n'était pas contestable, alors . . .

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry étouffa un bâillement derrière sa main. A côté de lui, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, ses livres étroitement serrés contre sa poitrine, alors que Ron passait une main câline et reposante dans le dos de son amie.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Mione ? Demanda Sirius, l'air de rien.

Harry résista à l'envie de sourire.

Sirius savait très bien, comme la plupart des Gryffondor ce qui exaspérait ainsi leur Préfète-en-Chef : c'était simplement le tapage que faisaient les jeunes hommes, tous les soirs, jusque tard dans la nuit. Et leur amie en avait plus qu'assez de devoir venir leur dire d'aller se coucher, toutes les nuits quand sonnait une heure du matin. Et, ensuite, elle leur faisait la tête quand elle voyait un seul d'entre eux bailler, soupirer de fatigue ou se plaindre de son manque de sommeil.

D'ailleurs, la leçon de morale n'allait certainement plus être très longue à arriver.

- Tu sais très bien ce qui ne va pas, Sirius, déclara Hermione, les lèvres pincées. Et j'aimerais que tu cesses d'entraîner les autres dans tes bêtises ! Tu vois bien qu'Harry a besoin de dormir !

Sirius se tourna vers son filleul, qui lui tendit un sourire resplendissant de vie.

- Non, je ne vois pas du tout.

Hermione fit les gros yeux à Harry.

- Un peu d'aide, s'il te plait, siffla-t-elle, furieuse à présent.

Harry haussa des épaules.

- Hermione, détends-toi, fit-il, il n'y a pas de mal. Je t'assure qu'aucun de nous n'est fatigué.

- Eh bien, respectez au moins le sommeil des autres.

Et sur ces paroles, elle les devança, entraînant Ron derrière elle. Ce dernier, leur adressa un bref regard contrit avant d'essayer de calmer sa moitié.

- Pauvre Ron, je le plains, déclara soudainement une voix derrière eux.

Se retournant, Harry tomba nez à nez avec le visage de Blaise. Par reflexe, il chercha à son côté la présence de Drago, mais visiblement, pour la première fois, ils n'étaient pas ensemble.

- Bonjour Blaise, fit Sirius. Comment ça tu le plains ?

- Elle n'est pas facile à vivre la Préfète-en-Chef, expliqua-t-il. Je ne sais pas comment il fait.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

- Aucune femme n'est facile à vivre, dit-il en posant son sac contre le mur alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant leur salle de classe. Y compris la tienne.

Blaise éclata de rire.

- C'est vrai, mais je ne sais pas laquelle est la pire.

Sirius rit à son tour.

- A mon humble avis, elles se valent toutes les trois plus ou moins.

Voyant que leur discussion arrivait à sa fin, Harry put enfin en placer une et interroger Blaise sur ce qui l'intéressait.

- Drago n'est pas avec toi ?

Le métis secoua la tête.

- Il n'est pas rentré de la nuit, avoua-t-il.

Harry fronça des sourcils.

Pas rentré ? Mais . . .

- Et tu ne t'es pas inquiété ? S'écria-t-il, imaginant déjà son ami dans un couloir sombre de Poudlard, en train de se vider de son sang.

- Bah non, je croyais que vous étiez ensemble ! Répondit-il comme si c'était l'évidence.

- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi aurions-nous passé la n . . .

Harry se tut, gêné, comprenant ce que sous-entendait Blaise.

- Oui, bon, bougonna-t-il. Personne ne sait où il est alors ?

Mais il ne reçut aucune réponse puisque Rogue venait d'ouvrir la porte de sa salle de classe et que les élèves s'installaient dans le silence le plus complet. Soupirant, Harry fit de même et s'assit à côté de Sirius puisque Ron était encore réquisitionné.

Depuis son bureau, Rogue scanna du regard les tables de sa classe, puis fronça des sourcils.

- Quelqu'un sait-il pourquoi Mr Malefoy et Miss Grytalié ont-ils décidé de sécher mon cours ?

Harry, à l'instar des autres, prit alors conscience que Drago n'était, effectivement, pas le seul absent.

Et que tous les deux étaient des Néphilims dont Voldemort voulait absolument s'emparer les pouvoirs.

Paniqué, il se leva de son siège, le faisant tomber et s'écria :

- Il faut les aider !

Au même instant, dans le couloir, quelqu'un cria :

- Drago, arrête de faire l'enfant veux-tu !

Harry en resta tétanisé.

Autant pour lui, il avait sauté trop vite aux conclusions. Alyssa et Drago étaient toujours au château et visiblement en pleine santé. Il devrait peut-être éviter de céder un peu trop à la paranoïa . . .

- Mr Potter, je vous serais gré de modérer vos ardeurs. Tout le monde n'est pas comme vous et certains savent ne pas se mettre en danger, siffla méchamment Rogue en traversant sa classe pour rejoindre la porte encore ouverte.

Contrit et rougissant, Harry se rassit.

Sur ce coup-là, Rogue avait raison.

- Je. Veux. _Pas !_

Toute la classe, étonnée, se retourna pour comprendre pourquoi donc Drago Malefoy avait prononcé ces mots sur le ton . . . D'un enfant faisant un caprice. Mais ils n'eurent droit comme spectacle que celui du dos de leur professeur de potion et d'Alyssa tirant de toutes ses forces sur le bras d'une personne - certainement celui de Drago.

- Ramène tes fesses, grogna Alyssa, faisant apparemment de gros efforts pour ramener le jeune homme en classe.

Intrigué, Harry se demandait ce qu'il se passait.

- Tu comprends quelque chose à ce qu'il se passe, toi ? Lui demanda Blaise en écho à ses pensées en se penchant vers lui depuis la table de devant.

Harry secoua la tête.

Non, pas la moindre idée, mais le plus étrange était le comportement de Rogue : il restait à regarder la scène, à l'instar de ses élèves, sans intervenir. Et rien que ça, c'était anormal.

- Je ne rentrerai pas dans cette salle de classe tant que je ne me serais pas changé ! Cria Drago.

Harry se pencha pour essayer de voir Drago, mais ce dernier était caché derrière la porte. Alyssa, soufflant, lâcha alors le bras du jeune homme et mit les poings sur les hanches.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te dérange à la fin ?

- _Parce que t'as pas encore compris ?! _

Dans la classe, des chuchotements apparaissaient, tout le monde se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas nombreux et qu'ils ne faisaient pas trop de bruit.

Soudain - et enfin ! - , la voix de Rogue retentit.

- Comptez-vous rester ici ou bien entrer suivre mon cours ? Siffla-t-il rageusement.

«　On entre　! » dit Alyssa au moment où Drago s'exclamait «　On reste ici !　». La jeune femme fusilla son compagnon du regard.

Harry se demanda si la Troisième Guerre Mondiale n'était pas loin de voir le jour, car sous la colère de la Néphilim, les murs de la pièce se mettaient à trembler légèrement. Enfin, il supposait que c'était sa colère qui était à l'origine du phénomène.

- Bien, puisque vous n'êtes pas capable de vous départager, déclara Rogue en pénétrant dans la pièce d'un air furibond en faisant claquer sa robe, je choisirais pour vous. _ASSEYEZ-VOUS ! _

Même ceux à qui l'ordre ne s'appliquaient pas, se rassirent, effrayés. Ils avaient rarement vu leur professeur dans un tel état de nerf. Et visiblement, les deux autres avaient eu tout aussi peur puisqu'ils finirent par entrer en cours, Alyssa partant s'installer à côté du seul élève disponible en binôme, Justin, laissant ainsi Drago s'installer à côté de son meilleur ami.

Sauf que la personne qui s'installa sur le siège voisin de Blaise n'était _pas _Drago.

Un lourd silence enveloppa la salle alors que Rogue, qui semblait ne rien trouver d'étrange, notait au tableau les étapes de la potion à préparer.

- Euh . . . , chuchota Sirius, Drago n'aurait pas _un petit peu _. . . Changé ?

Harry retint un fou rire nerveux.

Changé ? Il était juste plus petit, plus fin, plus bronzé, plus _brun _. . . Drago changé ? Oh non, si peu . . .

- Sirius, souffla Harry, je crois que c'est la _véritable _apparence de Drago.

La classe étant au départ mortellement silencieuse, tout le monde pu entendre leur conversation . . . Y compris le principal intéressé qui se retourna sèchement et furieux.

- T'as deviné ça tout seul, Potter ? Siffla-t-il rageusement.

Et Harry en laissa tomber sa mâchoire.

Drago était . . . _Waouh_. Mais plus qu'avant. Difficile d'en détacher son regard, tellement il était beau. Il comprit alors ce que Sirius avait voulu dire quand il avait parlé de l'effet qu'avait eu le changement d'Alyssa sur les élèves de Poudlard à son époque.

Et au vu des regards de Justin, Nott et Parkinson, il allait devoir surveiller son copain de _très très près _. . .

* * *

_Bon, j'avoue, j'ai complètement craqué sur la fin de ce chapitre. ^^ J'adore le Drago qui fait sa tête de cochon. Profitez, parce que ce sera l'ue des rares fois - voir la seule. _

_Allez, à la semaine prochaine et passez tous un JOYEUX NOËL ! _

_Bisous :x_


	54. Où l'on prépare quelque chose

_Hello everybody ! _

_Aujourd'hui, un chapitre léger dans lequel Drago expérimentera quelques uns des pouvoirs Néphilims. Et il devra fuir pour sauver sa peau :p_

_J'espère que vos passez tous de bonnes fêtes et vous souhaite un excellent réveillon de Nouvel An !_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 54 : Où l'on prépare quelque chose**

Il claqua la porte derrière lui et s'y adossa.

Plus _jamais _il ne mettrait un pied hors de cette pièce !

Il jeta un œil autour de lui. Et grimaça.

Enfin, si peut-être, parce que les toilettes, c'était pas son truc.

- Tu as fini par les semer ?

Drago releva la tête à l'entente de la question, et croisa le regard gris amusé de Sirius qui se lavait les mains. Il soupira.

- Dis moi que c'était la même chose pour Alyssa, pitié.

Sirius rigola.

- Désolé, mais ce n'était pas à ce point-là. Il faut dire aussi que je vois mal des gars poursuivre une fille à travers Poudlard.

- Je suis trop chanceux, marmonna ironiquement Drago dans sa barbe.

S'approchant de lui, Sirius haussa des épaules.

- Ca va leur passer, le rassura-t-il. Elles savent toutes que tu es avec Harry, et que les filles ne t'intéressent pas. Elles vont essayer, certes, mais une fois que les premiers effets de l'attraction Néphilim seront passés, tu redeviendras aussi transparent qu'avant.

- Et combien de temps ça peut prendre ?

Sirius réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre :

- Eh bien . . . Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'à l'époque, c'était passé au bout de quelques jours.

Drago grogna.

Encore plusieurs jours à subir les enragées qui le suivaient, le déshabillaient, le dévoraient du regard dans les couloirs, les salles de classe, dans la Grande Salle.

- Allez, viens, fit Sirius en le forçant à se décoller de la porte, on a cours et je ne pense pas que Tonks accepte que tu sèches son cours pour une raison telle que celle-ci.

Drago soupira à nouveau.

Après le cours de potions - particulièrement laborieux puisque seuls Alyssa et Sirius avaient réussi à décrocher leur regard de sa personne pendant _plus de deux minutes ! _-, Drago s'était planqué derrière la Néphilim durant tout le trajet jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Là, tous les élèves avaient pu _admirer _sa nouvelle apparence et il en avait été quitte pour manger avec des centaines de regards fixés sur sa nuque. Heureusement que ses amis avaient fini par réussir à déjeuner sans le dévorer du regard. Mais malgré leurs encouragements, Drago en avait eu plus qu'assez et avait essayé de rejoindre la salle de défense Contre les Forces du Mal avant les autres . . . Mais un groupe de groupies avait fini par le suivre, puis le poursuivre à travers les couloirs du château jusqu'à ce que son salut se matérialise sous la forme des toilettes masculines du premier étage. A présent, le calme qui régnait derrière la porte semblait signifier que le danger était passé.

- On y va ? Fit Sirius, le sortant de ses pensées.

Drago accepta d'un signe de tête et il se décala de la porte, qu'il ouvrit prudemment avant de jeter un œil dans l'interstice. Le couloir était vide de toute vie.

- C'est bon, soupira Drago de soulagement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- _Expelliarmus ! _

Harry vit avec joie sa baguette lui être arrachée, et venir calmement se poser dans la main de Blaise.

- Très bien, Mr Zabini. Mr Potter, à vous, fit le professeur Tonks en regardant de très près leur exercice, alors que Blaise lui rendait son bien.

Leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avait décrété que, puisqu'ils avaient bouclé le programme de leur septième année, ils passeraient les quatre mois restants à réviser tous leurs sorts appris depuis la première année. La plupart d'entre eux avaient été surpris de constater que pour les sorts qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'utiliser, le savoir-faire s'était comme volatilisé. Ils devaient pratiquement réapprendre à les maîtriser depuis le début.

Harry agita sa baguette et celle de Blaise vint docilement se poser dans sa main ouverte.

- Très bien aussi, Mr Potter. Continuez à vous entraîner comme vous le faites, c'est parfait.

Sur ces mots, Tonks passa à un autre groupe.

- Alors ? Fit Blaise, une fois le professeur partie. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de notre nouveau Drago ?

Harry jeta un regard en coin sur leur ami, s'entraînant plus loin en compagnie d'Alyssa. Il semblait avoir du mal à exécuter le sortilège de Désarmement, alors qu'il le connaissait encore sur le bout des doigts quelques jours plus tôt.

Faisant fi de ses mouvements, il s'attarda sur la silhouette élancée du jeune homme, les légers muscles que sa chemise blanche ne cachait pas et les longs cheveux bruns aux reflets blonds et cuivrés qui dansaient au rythme de son corps. Drago dégageait une espèce d'aura indescriptible, qui le rendait irrésistible. Harry avait réussi à passer outre cette attirance, mais ce n'était pas le cas de la plupart des filles de Poudlard, ce qui le faisait dangereusement grincer des dents.

- J'en sais encore trop rien, répondit-il en invoquant silencieusement un bouclier contre lequel le «　_Dentesaugmento_» virulent de Blaise ricocha, avant de frapper Neville qui se situait à côté d'eux.

- Oups, désolé Neville ! S'écria Blaise en lançant le contre sort sur le pauvre Gryffondor. Ah bon ? Fit-il ensuite en revenant sur la discussion. Pourtant, je le trouve mieux ainsi moi. Il dégage une espèce de sensualité, d'exotisme. C'est assez excitant.

Harry le fusilla du regard. Blaise se tut.

- OK, capitula le métis, je ne parlerai plus de lui de cette manière. En ta présence, toujours.

- _Tarentallegra ! _

Les jambes du Serpentard entamèrent une folle polka, arrachant un cri étonné du jeune homme. Harry éclata de rire.

- Hey, Harry ! S'écria Blaise, outragé. C'est pas du jeu !

- Non, effectivement, c'est un entraînement, rigola le Gryffondor. T'avais qu'à être plus attentif !

Blaise choisit de bouder et croisa les bras sur son torse . . . Ses jambes dansant toujours aussi furieusement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le plus lentement possible, Drago rangea ses effets dans son sac de cours. Risquant un œil par la porte, il vit avec découragement qu'il y avait toujours autant de monde à la porte. Il soupira.

C'était fichu. Il allait devoir encore supporter les groupies. Au moins, dans la salle commune des Serpentard, elles ne l'embêteraient plus. Sauf celles qui étaient de sa Maison . . . Donc il lui faudrait s'enfermer dans son dortoir.

Il soupira de nouveau.

Il se demandait si finalement ça avait été une bonne idée de demander à Alyssa d'enlever l'illusion qui pesait sur lui. Il en doutait fortement à présent.

- Besoin d'un bouclier ?

Se retournant, Drago tomba nez à nez avec une paire d'yeux émeraudes.

- Un bouclier ? Pour quoi faire ? Demanda-t-il à Harry, intrigué.

- Pour te permettre d'échapper à tes fans, répliqua le brun en montrant la porte de la salle classe d'un coup de tête.

Drago eut un sourire mi amusé, mi triste.

- Ce ne serait pas de refus. Mais tant qu'à faire, tu n'aurais pas ta cape d'invisibilité sur toi ?

Harry nia de la tête.

- Désolé, mais je ne me trimballe pas avec toute la journée.

- Ca aurait été trop beau pour être vrai, soupira Drago avec fatalisme en passant la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule. On y va ?

Pour simple réponse, Harry l'attrapa par la main, entrelaça leurs doigts et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- J'espère que tu n'es pas contre le fait de courir.

Surpris, Drago n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà Harry avait forcé le barrage des groupies à la porte, provoquant des cris de déception et de colère, et foncé à travers les couloirs. Quelques élèves à la réflexion rapide eurent l'idée de les suivre et commença alors une course-poursuite comme Drago n'en avait jamais vu - ou même entendu parler - dans les couloirs de Poudlard !

Ils quittèrent rapidement le premier étage où avaient lieu les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et se précipitèrent sur l'escalier le plus proche. Au deuxième étage, ils dépassèrent une série d'armures rutilantes, qui se mirent à gigoter dans tous les sens une fois qu'ils les eurent dépassées, provoquant la panique chez leurs assaillantes. Une grande partie d'entre elles réussirent tout de même à passer. Ils prirent ensuite un autre escalier qui les mena au troisième étage. Etrangement, Harry leur fit faire un détour par la salle des trophées. Arrivés là, ils se planquèrent derrière une étagère encombrée de coupes plus ou moins vieilles.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à la fin ?! Demanda Drago.

- Chut ! Lui intima Harry en le forçant à s'accroupir à côté de lui. Il ne faut pas qu'elles nous entendent, autrement elles vont entrer. Sirius est dehors pour leur dire qu'on est parti vers la volière.

- Sirius ?! Mais qu'est-ce que . . . ?!

Drago repensa alors aux armures.

- Dis, il y avait qui tout à l'heure au second étage ?

Harry rigola.

- Alyssa et Ron se sont fait un plaisir d'ensorceler les armures.

- Vous aviez planifié tout ça ? S'étonna Drago, secrètement ravi.

- Ben oui, il fallait bien te sortir de ce guêpier. Et puis, Aly a dit que tu avais des cours à prendre avec elle.

Drago grogna pour la forme.

- Ce sont des cours de quoi, au fait ? Demanda Harry, chuchotant.

Soupirant, Drago s'assit par terre. Se faisant, il ne remarqua qu'au tout dernier moment qu'il écrasait ses cheveux et que cela lui tirait sur le cuir chevelu. Bougonnant, il se suréleva un peu pour les dégager de son fessier.

- Elle va m'apprendre à contrôler mes pouvoirs Néphilims. Toute ma magie est déréglée depuis que le sort a disparu hier soir. Tout à l'heure en DCFM, je n'étais même pas capable de lancer le sortilège de Désarmement correctement.

- Oui, j'ai vu ça. Je me demandais ce qu'il t'arrivait.

Drago ne répondit pas et tous deux se turent quelques secondes. Puis Harry reprit la discussion.

- Tu sais, j'arrive pas à savoir à qui tu ressembles maintenant. Tu as hérité autant de Sirius que d'Alyssa. Ca te va plutôt bien.

Avec ces mots, les joues d'Harry se teignirent d'une rougeur douteuse, que Drago n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps. Cela lui rappela lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble.

- Moi, j'arrive pas à m'y faire, avoua Drago en passant une main pensive sur ses longues mèches brunes. Et dès que j'aurais réussi à maîtriser mes pouvoirs, je pense que je reprendrais mon ancienne apparence. Non mais, regarde moi ! J'ai l'air d'une fille !

Harry éclata de rire.

- J'avoue. Et puis, je te préfère comme tu étais avant. C'est ce Drago-là qui me plait, dit le brun en se penchant pour piquer un baiser rapide à son compagnon.

Le Serpentard ne répliqua pas, trop gêné par la confession de son ami, mais il était secrètement heureux de savoir qu'Harry aussi préférait le Drago blond.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Alors, vous vous êtes bien amusés ?

Harry se retourna et haussa les sourcils.

En dehors de la présence normale et attendue de Sirius, Blaise, Ron, Hermione, Alyssa et Ginny, se trouvaient aussi dans la pièce, Narcissa Malefoy et Severus Rogue.

- C'était d'une drôlerie impayable de courir dans les couloirs pour échapper à une horde d'hystérique, railla Drago en réponse à la question de Blaise. Et pourquoi un tel comité d'accueil ?

Drago s'assit sur le dernier fauteuil de libre de la salle, et Harry le rejoignit, s'installant sur l'accoudoir.

La Salle sur Demande avait revêtu la pièce habituelle de leurs réunions, mais contenait un peu plus de fauteuils à cause de la présence de deux personnes de plus. Des collations légères étaient installées sur la table basse et Harry se servait généreusement, affamé.

- Nous voulions seulement te voir de plus près, répondit le professeur Malefoy. Après tout, pour t'avoir élevé pendant dix-sept ans, j'ai bien le droit de savoir à quoi tu aurais du réellement ressembler.

Rogue acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête. Drago se renfrogna.

- Ils ne resteront que quelques minutes, le rassura aussitôt Alyssa. Je leur ai dit que pour tes cours, tu te devais d'être le plus seul possible. J'ignore comment tu vas réagir. Mieux que moi, j'espère.

- Pourquoi, ça a été si difficile pour toi ? S'étonna le professeur Malefoy, inquiète.

- Pas vraiment, plutôt inattendu je dirais. Mais nous n'avons pas le même parcours, ni le même vécu, Drago et moi. Je dois prendre en considération tous les schémas possibles.

- Et je reconnais bien là le côté Langue-de-Plomb qui ressort, soupira Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel, faisant sourire l'assistance.

Pour toute réponse, Alyssa lui tira puérilement la langue. Harry sourit devant cette scène ordinaire de leur vie quotidienne. Les chamailleries habituelles des couples était leur lot de tous les jours. Même Drago et lui avaient leurs petites disputes, celles qu'ils adoraient car elle leur rappelait une chose qu'ils ne voulaient jamais oublier : qu'ils avaient été ennemis, avant d'être amis.

- Nous allons vous laisser, le dîner sera servi dans une heure et demie, annonça Rogue en se levant. Ce ne sera pas de trop, je pense, pour un début.

Tous se levèrent, y compris Harry, et quittèrent la salle les uns après les autres, non sans encourager leur ami dans la tâche qui l'attendait.

- Soit prudent surtout, lui conseilla Harry; quand se fut à son tour. J'apprécierais de ne pas te voir atterrir à l'infirmerie. Là-bas, je ne pourrais pas te protéger de tes groupies.

Drago sourit.

- Jaloux, Mr Potter ?

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

Harry se pencha, caressa les lèvres de son compagnon des siennes, et recula.

- A tout à l'heure.

Il quitta la pièce, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui et rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin.

- Alors, tu lui en as parlé ? S'enquit immédiatement Blaise.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Oui, il a dit que ça le motiverait encore plus pour contrôler au plus vite ses pouvoirs. Et il en touchera un mot à Alyssa à la fin de son entraînement.

- Au moins comme ça, personne ne pourra soupçonner Aly si elle n'est pas dans le coin à ce moment-là, fit Sirius. Et comme personne ne sait que Drago s'entraîne . . .

- Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée que Mme Malefoy et Rogue le sache alors, non ? S'inquiéta Ginny.

- On peut leur faire confiance, répliqua Hermione. Après tout, malgré qu'ils soient professeurs, ils peuvent fermer les yeux sur une donnée qu'ils ont eu en dehors de leurs heures de travail. Cette réunion était de l'ordre de leur vie privé, ils n'ont aucun compte à rendre au professeur McGonagall sur ce qu'il vient de se passer.

- J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner, sourit Ron.

- Avec Alyssa, attends-toi à tout, le prévint Sirius. Et à mon avis, le spectacle vaudra la peine d'être vu.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Drago ferma les yeux.

Et immédiatement, il sentit en lui et autour de lui, la présence de sa mère.

_«__Détends-toi__» _souffla-t-elle à son esprit, _«__je vais te guider.__»_

Les yeux toujours fermés, il laissa Alyssa parcourir son esprit et son corps, le guidant.

_«__Là, tu le sens ?__»_

Effectivement, il le sentait. Il y avait une lueur, chaude et agréable. Quelque chose de picotant. De fort.

_«__Elle est encore faible, car elle n'a jamais servi. Une fois que tu l'auras utilisée pour la première fois, elle gagnera en puissance, jusqu'à atteindre son apogée. Vas-y, et laisse toi guider par ton instinct. Il est le plus sûr des guides.__Ne t'inquiètes pas, en cas de problèmes, je reste là. »_

Il la sentit se retirer avec calme et précaution, puis il fut de nouveau seul dans sa tête. Il avait encore, non loin de lui, la petite lueur tremblotante qu'elle lui avait montré. Faisant comme Alyssa lui avait conseillé, il suivit son instinct et s'approcha de la lueur. Celle-ci fut comme revigorée à son approche, il sentait qu'elle était . . . _Heureuse _de sa présence. C'était comme si elle n'attendait que ça.

Puis, enfin, il la frôla. Et la lueur disparut.

Elle réapparut presqu'aussi soudainement, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus un point quelque part en lui, mais une masse qui le recouvrait comme une sorte de combinaison complète.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Et sursauta si vivement qu'il se leva de son siège. Alyssa, installée face à lui, lui était apparue . . . Étrangement.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Drago ? S'enquit-elle.

Lui, ne pouvait que la regarder, les yeux écarquillés.

C'était étrange. Il la voyait comme d'habitude, sauf qu'il y avait tous ces traits sur elle, des lignes bouillonnantes qui parcouraient son corps et qui parfois formaient des amas de nœuds.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Murmura-t-il.

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'il posa deux mains médusées sur sa bouche.

Il n'avait pas _parlé_. Il avait comme . . . _Chanté. _

- Oh. Je vois.

Grand bien lui fasse, parce que lui, pas du tout !

_«__Calme-toi, ça va passer. Il faut que tu sois calme pour pouvoir faire cesser les effets de tes pouvoirs. J'ai fait une erreur, j'en suis désolée.__»_

_«__Quelle erreur ?__»_

_«__Nous avons été trop vite et nous avons délivré trop de pouvoirs à la fois. Ils vont apparaître les uns après les autres et . . .__»_

**Une enfant jouant dans un jardin. Une adolescente riant aux éclats avec son amie. Une fille, rougissant d'un flirt sans importance. Une jeune fille en pleurs, perdue, triste et en colère. Une jeune femme, goûtant à son premier amour. Une mère donnant naissance à un enfant. Une future épouse, faisant face à l'ennemi . . . **

Drago rompit le contact visuel avec sa mère, conscient après un temps de surprise, que c'était dans son esprit qu'il avait pénétré aussi facilement que s'il avait ouvert un livre empli de photos et d'émotions.

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il, toujours avec cette voix chantante.

- Aucuns soucis.

Il releva la tête, étonné.

Elle aussi ! Elle aussi avait ce drôle de timbre enjôleur ! Et . . . Et à présent, elle dégageait une espèce de lumière intérieure, très belle et attirante.

- J'ai dû à mon tour faire surgir tous mes pouvoirs, expliqua-t-elle. Il me faudra bien au moins ça pour te contrôler.

Encore, sous le charme, Drago ne pouvait que trouver sa mère . . .

- Magnifique.

Elle eut un sourire très doux, à l'entente du mot murmuré. Et Drago se précipita dans ses bras, comme cette fois-là, à l'infirmerie, après l'attaque sur Pré-au-Lard, quand il avait failli la perdre.

- Tu sais, Drago, il m'a fallu être très prudent au début avec toi, confessa-t-elle de cette voix envoutante, en lui caressant les cheveux d'un geste apaisant. J'avais peur que malgré le verrou que j'avais placé sur tes pouvoirs, ceux que j'utilisais en ta présence ne fassent sauter cette sécurité.

- Je me disais que tu y étais trop facilement aussi, plaisanta-t-il. C'était de la triche, un simple sorcier contre une puissante Néphilim.

Elle rigola.

- C'est vrai, et je n'en éprouve aucun remord. Car si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu ne serais pas là en ce moment, entouré de tous tes amis et de ta famille.

Drago resserra son étreinte autour du cou de sa mère et se nicha contre elle, apaisé par sa présence et son odeur familière.

Ce ne fut que bien des minutes plus tard qu'il prit conscience que ses pouvoirs étaient de nouveau en veille.

* * *

_Voilou ! Drago est un petit beaucoup perdu par ses nouveaux pouvoirs, mais c'est normal. _

_La semaine prochaine, vous aurez enfin le droit à la vengeance sur Romilda, niark niark niark. ^^_

_Bonne fins de vacances (à qui c'est le cas) et à bientôt !_

_Bisous ! :x_


	55. Où l'on reprend sa place légitime

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_J'espère que vous avez tous bien profités du réveillon de Nouvel An, que vous avez bien mangé ( bien bu :p ) et que vous avez tous pris de bonnes résolutions ( que vous ne tiendrez pas, comme chaque année ^^). _

_Voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter le meilleur pour cette année 2009 et une bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 55 : Où l'on reprend sa place légitime**

Harry s'accroupit silencieusement dans le bosquet, se cachant derrière les arbustes touffus. Histoire de mieux apprécier, le spectacle, il écarta quelques branches de sa vue. A sa gauche, Sirius et Hermione, et à sa droite, Blaise et Ron, firent la même chose. Ginny, elle, se trouvait au premier plan, puisqu'elle assistait au cours, Drago devrait être en place, et Alyssa . . . Était consignée dans la tour de Gryffondor.

Il avait encore à l'esprit le regard déçu qu'elle leur avait lancé à leur sortie, maugréant de ne pas pouvoir elle aussi s'amuser. Mais elle savait que c'était la seule condition à remplir pour ne pas soulever la colère de Minerva McGonagall, qui les avait déjà assez comme ça dans le collimateur.

La pauvre femme avait failli faire une crise cardiaque en voyant ses élèves féminines devenir totalement hystérique à l'approche d'un spécimen masculin, pas tout à fait humain . . . Le pauvre Drago en avait fait des cauchemars, mais sans doute que la directrice aussi . . . Ou alors elle avait rêvé qu'elle fichait dehors les élèves qu'elle n'avait plus envie de voir dans son école. A présent, elle devait sévèrement regretter d'avoir accepter que Sirius et Alyssa repassent leurs diplômes «　 pour une meilleure imprégnation dans leur futur seconde vie de société　» dixit les deux intéressés.

- Je crois que ça commence, murmura Blaise à côté d'Harry, le tirant de ses pensées.

Le Gryffondor reporta son attention sur ce qu'il se passait.

Les sixièmes années avaient un cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques avec Hagrid en cette après-midi du mercredi, et tous étaient installés en arc de cercle à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite pour revoir leurs leçons sur les licornes.

Maintenant qu'Avril était installé, et parfaitement, sans que Voldemort n'y ait mis un quelconque sortilège, il était agréable de se retrouver dans le parc du château . . . À condition de ne pas oublier de se munir de sa cape. Du soleil, certes, mais pas de chaleur : l'Angleterre restait ce qu'elle était.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry remarqua le mouvement de Ginny, qui se rapprochait d'une de ses condisciples. Il sourit, impatient de voir la suite.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que . . .

Sirius bâillonna simplement Hermione de sa main, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

Il y en avait un peu marre de l'entendre dire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, surtout qu'ils ne risquaient aucunes représailles. Après tout, Romilda Vane méritait bien cette petite vengeance.

- Hermione, tu vas arrêter oui ? Soupira Sirius, exaspéré. On t'avait prévenue en plus, si tu viens, tu te tais !

Harry entendit la Préfète-en-Chef bougonner dans la paume du Maraudeur, puis elle croisa les bras, boudeuse, mais apparemment, décidée à ne plus rien dire. Sirius la relâcha et elle se pencha pour regarder ce qu'il se passait. Harry reporta à nouveau son attention sur le cours de Hagrid.

Tout les élèves masculins discutaient à la lisière de la forêt, alors que celles féminines s'extasiaient par de grand cris, couvrant presque la voix de Hagrid. Ce calme ne dura que quelques secondes. Ensuite, il y eut des cris paniqués, et les filles s'éparpillèrent dans le parc, provoquant l'incompréhension dans les rangs des garçons. Harry se pencha un peu plus pour voir un peu mieux, alors que des rires commençaient à retentir. Ginny apparut enfin, étouffant un four rire derrière ses mains, et créant tant bien que mal une trouée au milieu des élèves. Harry remarqua alors que Hagrid semblait dépassé et qu'il tentait de ramener le calme dans sa classe.

- Allons-y, murmura Blaise, Drago doit déjà nous attendre.

Tous se levèrent, laissant derrière eux l'énigme de ce qu'il s'était passé et, courbés, ils rejoignirent le plus vite et le plus discrètement possible les abords du château.

Quelques seconde plus tard, ils virent Drago, assis sur les marches de l'escalier de pierre, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils s'empressèrent de le rejoindre, et s'écroulèrent à son côté d'un même homme.

Harry n'avait qu'une seule question en tête : «　Alors ?　»

Drago leva le pouce. Avec un sourire joyeux, Harry lui piqua un baiser sur les lèvres, échappa ensuite à la poigne de son ami qui s'était empressé de le rendre plus passionné et se tourna vers le parc.

Tout près d'eux, une jeune fille, le regard vrillé sur le sol, se dépêchait de rejoindre le château. En la reconnaissant sous la crasse, Harry eut un sourire machiavélique. Mais Ron fut le plus rapide.

- Eh bah alors, Vane, qu'est-ce qu'il t'ait arrivé ?

La jeune fille, tout d'abord étonnée, releva la tête, puis son regard se fit dur quand elle les reconnut. Enfin, elle passa devant eux, le menton haut et l'air fier. Tous éclatèrent de rire.

- Tu sais, avec toute cette merde sur la tête, ça le fait pas de prendre l'air d'une reine vexée, se moqua Blaise au milieu de ses rires.

- En espérant que ça te servira de leçons, renchérit Drago. Ne te crois jamais au dessus des autres, ce sera forcément une erreur de ta part.

Vane se stoppa à mi-hauteur des marches. Harry attendait avec impatience ce qu'elle allait faire ou dire. La jeune fille fit alors brusquement volte face, le visage marqué par la colère.

- Je sais que c'est vous ! Cracha-t-elle. J'ignore comment vous y êtes parvenu, mais c'est vous, j'en suis sûre !

Puis elle courut sur le peu de distance qui lui restait à parcourir. Les six amis, écroulés de rire, ne purent que se retenir aux marches de l'escalier ou à l'épaule de leur voisin. Mais Harry eut quand même la présence d'esprit de préciser, avant que Vane ne soit plus à porter de paroles :

- Nos amitiés à Nott !

Seul un cri rageur leur répondit . . . Suivit d'une immense clameur.

Etonné, Harry se redressa et découvrit les sixième années rassemblés devant eux, riant, sifflant, criant. Tous se moquaient de leur camarade. Mais le bruit finit par attirer le professeur McGonagall . . . Suivit du professeur Rogue, tenant Vane par le bras, le plus loin possible de lui.

Harry, voyant la mimique dégoûté de l'ancien espion, tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas sourire. Aux prix de grands efforts, il parvint quand même à se contrôler.

- Messieurs, Mesdemoiselles, j'exige des explications quand à _ceci ! _

D'un geste de la main, le directrice précisa que «　ceci　» était l'état de Vane. Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, avant d'effacer de son visage toute trace qui pourrait mettre la puce à l'oreille du professeur McGonagall sur les éventuels émetteurs de la blague.

- Madame la directrice, nous n'y sommes absolument pour rien, expliqua un courageux Gryffondor de sixième année. Nous étions au cours du professeur Hagrid, on parlait des licornes, quand tout à coup, l'une d'elle a cru bon de déverser ses . . . _déjections _sur Romilda.

Divers bruits de gorges raclées - à défaut de rire - furent émis dans l'assistance.

- Malheureusement, compléta inutilement Ginny avec un léger sourire en coin, il semblerait que la licorne en question ait quelques problèmes intestinaux. Le professeur Hagrid s'occupe de la soigner.

Ils baissèrent tous la tête, histoire de masquer leurs sourires. Seule Hermione, que Harry apercevait du coin de l'œil, ne trouvait pas ça amusant - ou alors le cachait mieux que les autres. Il entendit même un reniflement - signe d'amusement - de la part de Rogue derrière eux. En fait, il n'y avait sûrement que la directrice et Vane qui n'appréciaient pas les choses.

Harry intercepta alors le regard sceptique du professeur McGonagall sur leur groupe. Mais comme Alyssa n'était pas parmi eux, elle ne pouvait décemment pas trouver de quelle manière ils auraient pu arriver à ce résultat, surtout devant témoins.

- Miss Vane, allez donc vous nettoyer, fit enfin le professeur. Quand à vous autres, rejoignez vos classes ou vos salles communes.

Elle fit ensuite demi-tour, passa devant le professeur Rogue et Vane, et pénétra dans pas rageur dans le château.

Visiblement elle les soupçonnait. Mais sans preuves, pas de coupables.

Harry échangea un regard victorieux avec ses amis, alors que les sixième années passaient devant eux. A son passage, Ginny leur adressa le signe de la victoire, accompagnée d'un immense sourire.

- Vous êtes fiers de vous, je suppose, chuchota alors la voix du professeur Rogue dans leur dos.

Bizarrement, Harry ne sursauta pas, à l'inverse de Ron et Blaise. La force de l'habitude certainement.

- J'ignore de quoi vous voulez parler, professeur, répondit Drago de sa plus belle voix, accompagnée de son sourire le plus innocent. Nous étions sagement en train de discuter ici même quand Vane est arrivée avec toute cette . . . Merde. Et puis, comment aurions nous pu faire en sorte qu'une licorne se vide sur une élève, je vous le demande.

Des sons de rire retenus fusèrent plus ou moins discrètement, donnant un drôle de bruit de fond. Rogue les fusilla du regard.

- Je vois que traîner avec des Gryffondor vous réussit, Drago, répliqua sèchement l'homme avant de s'en aller dans un tourbillon de cape noire.

Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

Plus pour s'empêcher d'envoyer chier Rogue qu'autre chose d'ailleurs.

- Je propose que l'on rejoigne Aly maintenant, fit Sirius en se relevant, calmé. Elle doit être en train de creuser une tranchée dans la salle commune en ce moment, à force de faire les cents pas.

Tous opinèrent de la tête et quittèrent l'escalier pour pénétrer dans le château.

- Alors Drago, explique maintenant comment tu as fait, demanda Blaise en attrapant son ami par les épaules.

Ce dernier haussa des épaules, un sourire en coin accroché aux lèvres.

- Je doute que tu acceptes facilement la _manière _dont je l'ai fait. Cela pourrait te coller, au choix, un fou rire ou une crise cardiaque.

- Il y a pas d'intermédiaire ?

- Non.

- Bon bah oublie la question alors. Ginny me tuerait si je mettais à nouveau ma vie en danger.

- Eh oh ! S'exclama Sirius. Et si moi j'ai envie de savoir comment il a fait ?

- Tu demanderas à Alyssa. Après tout, c'est son idée à la base.

Puis, sur ces paroles, Drago leur passa devant, visiblement décidé à ne rien dire. Harry le suivit du regard, rêveur.

Le Serpentard avait reprit ses traits de Malefoy, conformément à ce qu'il avait dit. Il y avait passé toute ses nuits pendant plusieurs jours, mais il avait préféré être à deux doigts de s'endormir en cours plutôt que de supporter plus longtemps les filles hystériques. Et force était d'admettre pour Harry qu'il le préférait comme ça. Même s'il appréciait aussi le «　Nouveau Drago　» comme ils l'appelaient entre eux.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, et Hermione donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame. La jeune femme eut à peine le temps de mettre un pied dans la pièce qu'Alyssa leur sautait dessus.

- C'était magnifique ! S'exclama-t-elle. J'ai tout vu depuis la fenêtre !

Elle jeta ensuite un regard à droite et à gauche et reprit :

- Drago, t'as été un génie !

Puis elle le prit dans ses bras et entreprit de l'étouffer, ignorant les cris de protestations du blond.

- Elle te ferait pas penser à une certaine maman rousse, comme ça ? Souffla alors Blaise à l'oreille d'Harry qui dut se retourner pour ne pas éclater de rire devant tout le monde.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Drago referma la porte derrière lui, laissant la femme avec ses pensées, puis entreprit de rejoindre Alyssa et Sirius qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

- Merci de m'avoir attendus, fit-il une fois arrivé à leur hauteur.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. De quoi voulais-tu nous parler ? demanda alors Sirius.

Drago afficha un grand sourire.

Il savait que ça leur ferait plaisir. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Il y avait réfléchit pendant plusieurs jours, l'idée avait son chemin pendant ses cours avec Alyssa. Côtoyer de plus en plus la jeune femme, la découvrir autrement que comme une amie, mais comme une mère, par le biais de leurs pouvoirs, avait longuement fait réfléchir le jeune homme. Il s'était alors peu à peu rapprocher de Sirius, curieux de savoir s'il y aurait le même effet, sans la magie Néphilim. Et là encore ça avait opéré. Il avait découvert autre chose sous le turbulent adolescent, un homme avec ses blessures, à l'instar d'Alyssa. Et ils avaient tout deux envie d'être beaucoup plus proche de lui. Quel meilleur moyen que celui-ci ?

- Je viens d'en parler avec Narcissa, et elle m'a dit qu'elle était d'accord. Qu'elle respectait mon choix et qu'elle pensait elle aussi que c'était la meilleur chose à faire.

En face de lui, Alyssa et Sirius échangèrent un regard perdu.

- Oui, mais de quoi est-ce que tu nous parles là ? Fit Alyssa.

- J'ai aussi demandé au professeur McGonagall, la permission de quitter le château samedi prochain. Pour nous trois, bien entendu.

Drago constata avec jubilation que les deux autres semblaient de plus en plus perdus.

- Quitter Poudlard ? Mais pour quoi faire ?

- Aller au Ministère, déclara alors Drago. Pour que tout reprenne enfin sa place légitime.

Alyssa soupira, passant une main sur son front, comme si elle avait mal à la tête.

- Punaise, c'est bien ton fils, Sirius : je comprends rien quand il cause.

- Je t'avouerai que je n'ai pas plus suivis que toi. Drago, tu pourrais être plus explicite ?

- Bien sûr, admit le blond avec un grand sourire ravi qui acheva de déboussoler ses parents. J'ai décidé d'abandonner l'identité de Malefoy pour prendre celle des Black !

Alyssa et Sirius se figèrent, sous l'œil joyeux et mort de rire de leur fils. Il y eut une espèce de grand blanc. Puis . . .

- QUOI ?!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Narcissa nous accompagnera finalement, déclara Alyssa. Comme la marraine qui avait été nommée est décédée, elle sera la nouvelle.

Le professeur McGonagall acquiesça distraitement, signant un quelconque papier.

- Bien. Les membres vous attendent déjà là-bas, alors je pense que vous pouvez y aller.

Elle se leva de son siège, escorta Drago, Narcissa, Sirius et Alyssa jusqu'à la cheminée et leur tendit un pot de fleur emplie de poussière brune.

- Je passe la première, décréta la Néphilim en prenant une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette. On se retrouve là-bas. Atrium du Ministère !

Drago vit la jeune femme disparaître de l'âtre et Sirius se préparer à prendre sa place.

Ils étaient samedi. Ce samedi d'Avril où il allait enfin prendre l'identité qui aurait dû être sienne à sa naissance.

Passé la surprise, Alyssa et Sirius avaient été ravis d'apprendre sa décision. Ils avaient ensuite tenter de savoir par tout les moyens s'il était sûr de vouloir le faire. Quand leurs amis avaient à leur tour apprit la nouvelle, ils avaient réagit pareil. Surprise, joie, doute. Narcissa et Severus aussi. Bien que dans leur cas, un léger voile de tristesse était passé dans leurs yeux quand il le leur avait apprit. Ainsi que de dégoût pour son parrain. Mais c'était légitime, pour lui, Black sonnait comme une malédiction.

- Tu peux y aller, Drago.

Le Serpentard fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de Narcissa qui l'invitait à pénétrer dans l'âtre. Il fit comme les deux autres, et quelques seconde plus tard, atterrissait dans l'atrium du Ministère de la Magie, une poigne ferme l'empêchant de se rétamer lamentablement à terre.

- Merci, dit-il au visage constellé de tâches de rousseur qui apparut devant ses yeux.

Drago s'étonna de voir là l'un de jumeaux Weasley. Puis, se rappela que le professeur McGonagall avait mentionné des _membres_. De l'Ordre visiblement, et certainement pour leur protection.

Jetant un regard autour de lui, il constata que le Ministère grouillait d'activité en ce samedi matin. Des dizaines de sorciers et de sorcières de tout horizons se pressaient autour des cheminés ou vers les doubles portes d'or donnant accès au hall des ascenseurs.

- Je précise tout de suite, moi, c'est Fred, fit le jeune Weasley avec entrain en se désignant d'un coup de pouce. Comme ça, aucun risque que l'un de vous ne m'appelle Georges !

A côté de lui, Drago remarqua le sourire en coin amusé d'Alyssa. Sirius lui, avait plutôt tendance à tirer la tronche et fusillait le jeune homme du regard. Apparemment, il n'avait pas oublié les rapports très intimes des jumeaux avec sa petite amie à la période de Noël.

- Bien, on peut y aller, fit alors une voix basse venue de derrière Fred.

Ce dernier se décala, laissant passer la silhouette imposante de Kingsley Shackelbot. Alyssa et Sirius le saluèrent chaleureusement, Narcissa et Drago se contentant d'un signe de tête amicale. La troupe se mit ensuite en route, rejoignant la longue file qui serpentait jusqu'au bureau du vigil qui affichait l'air las et épuisé de celui qui ne voit pas la fin de sa journée arriver. Ils firent la queue dans un silence pesant, et de longues minutes plus tard purent passer leurs baguettes à l'inspection. Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite entasser dans un ascenseur avec un sorcier borgne et une espèce de vieille sorcière puante. Drago dut pratiquer l'apnée pour ne pas mourir asphyxié, sous l'œil hilare de Sirius.

Fort heureusement, ils arrivèrent très rapidement au Département de la Justice Magique et purent quitter l'ascenseur au premier étage. Ils passèrent dans un long couloir parcourut de nombreuses portes où, sur chacune d'ente elles, un écriteau était attaché. Drago ne se donna pas la peine de les déchiffrer, trop stressé par ce qui allait suivre.

Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Il n'était pas en doute quand à sa décision, mais savoir que tout était à présent à porter de main le mettait dans un émoi impossible. Il espérait que tout se terminerait assez rapidement, n'ayant pas envie de ressentir ce stress plus que le temps adéquat.

- C'est ici, fit enfin Alyssa, une fois dépassé un nombre incalculable de portes et avoir croisé bons nombres de membres du Ministère.

Fred poussa la porte et il tombèrent sur une petite salle d'attente. Vide. Ils étaient les seuls visiblement.

- On vous attend dehors, annonça Kingsley.

Ils acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et s'installèrent sur les sièges au hasard. Un léger silence s'installa avant que Sirius ne le rompe.

- Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a aucun problèmes Narcissa ? S'assura-t-il pour la énième fois, faisant lever au ciel les yeux de sa moitié et de son fils.

Drago ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait posé la question à sa cousine. Ni le nombre de fois où elle lui avait patiemment répondu :

- Non, Sirius, je t'assure qu'il n'y a aucun problèmes. Je sais depuis toujours que Drago est un Black, comme le certifie son véritable acte de naissance. Et je suis plus qu'heureuse de devenir sa marraine.

- Et on ne pouvait pas aussi changer le parrain pendant qu'on y était ? Demanda soudain Sirius en se tournant vers Alyssa.

Pour toutes réponses, elle lui pinça violemment le bras.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que la seconde porte de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant place à un vieux sorcier courbé et aux cheveux bancs.

- Mr Black et Miss Grytalié, je présume, fit-il en les invitant à le suivre dans son bureau d'un geste de la main. Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas tout les jours que j'ai un cas comme le vôtre. C'est bien la première fois, aussi loin que remonte ma mémoire, que l'on me demande une telle chose.

Drago se retint de ruminer.

Le vieil homme l'ennuyait à blablater pour un rien, tout en réunissant ses documents. Après tout, ils n'étaient là que pour une petite signature, ils n'allaient pas y passer la journée non plus !

- Ah les voilà ! S'exclama enfin l'homme en sortant des papiers d'un dossier cartonné, alors qu'ils s'installaient dans les sièges installés pour eux. Donc, il s'agit de détruire les faux papiers de naissance créés par le docteur Patil . . .

D'un geste de la main plutôt gracieux pour un homme de cet âge, il sortit une feuille où était rédigé en gros le nom de Drago Lucius Malefoy et signé de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, puis l'enflamma d'un geste sec de sa baguette. Sous les yeux ravis du Serpentard, elle se consuma en quelques secondes.

Enfin, plus rien ne faisait de lui le fils de Lucius Malefoy. C'était une chose à fêter.

- . . . Et de redonner leur légitimité aux vrais ! Conclut l'administrateur en tendant le véritable acte de naissance de Drago Sirius Black à ses deux parents, pour qu'ils apposent leurs griffes.

Il n'aura fallu attendre que dix-sept ans pour que ces deux là reconnaissent leur enfant !

Une fois les plumes posées, l'homme rangea avec grand soin le papier dans son dossier et en sortit un troisième qu'il tendit à Narcissa.

- Madame, si vous voulez bien.

Puis, alors qu'elle signait, il se tourna vers les deux parents, intriguant de ce fait Drago.

- Comme le parrainage a été signé pour l'enfant nommé Drago Malefoy, il faudra que le parrain revienne signé pour le nouveau prénommé Drago Black. Ensuite, vous pourrez à votre tour signer les papiers. Le parrain est-il là ?

Alyssa fronça des sourcils.

- Non, désolé, mais nous n'avons pas penser à cette éventualité. Pourrions-nous repasser un autre jour ? De plus, le parrain est professeur, il est possible que cela doive attendre . . .

Drago sourit.

Quel beau mensonge. Si Severus ne pouvait pas venir au Ministère, c'était surtout pour sa protection. Ce ne serait pas le moment qu'il croise des Mangemorts, qui avaient tous l'ordre impératif de le tuer depuis Noël.

- Bien, alors signez maintenant, et le parrain viendra plus tard, dit l'administrateur en passant le document à Alyssa et Sirius.

Soudain, Drago sentit une pression sur sa cuisse, et se tourna, étonné, vers Narcissa.

- Je te préviens tout de suite, il t'est interdit de m'appeler Narcissa. Dorénavant, ce sera marraine !

Pour réponse, Drago serra affectueusement la main posée sur sa jambe.

* * *

_Voilà, Drago est enfin un Black ! Il en aura fallu du temps, mais ça y est ! ^^ Et Romilda en a eu pour ses frais. Alors, qui a aimé la vengeance ? :p_

_A la semaine prochaine les gens !_

_Bisous :x_


	56. Où tout dérape

_Hello tout le monde ! _

_J'espère que tout se passe bien chez vous. :) Parce que chez nos amis, ça par un peu en cacahuète. Comme je vous l'avais dit, il y a eu un moment de calme avant la tempête. Et cette grosse tempête commence dans ce chapitre ;) _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 56 : Où tout dérape**

Harry relut sa dernière phrase.

En guise de conclusion à son devoir de potion, elle devrait faire l'affaire.

Baillant, il reposa alors sa plume sur son parchemin et s'étira langoureusement dans le silence de la bibliothèque.

Autour de lui, les élèves se faisaient rares, tous étant dehors, profitant du soleil qui ne durerait peut-être pas. Harry lui, n'avait eu d'autre choix que de venir s'installer ici : en finissant ce devoir le matin, il lui restait toute l'après-midi pour trainer avec Drago. Et ça, il y avait longtemps que ça ne leur était plus arrivé.

Il rassembla ses affaires et jeta un œil autour de lui, essayant d'apercevoir Hermione qui devait se trouvait dans les rayons à la recherche d'un livre qu'elle voulait absolument pour son devoir d'Arithmancie. Et effectivement, il vit son amie, coincée entre deux étagères, tentant d'attraper un livre placée trop haut pour elle.

Amusée, Harry se leva alors de sa place et rejoignit la jeune fille.

- Besoin d'un coup de main, Mione ? Proposa-t-il.

- Avec plaisir, soupira-t-elle en retombant sur ses talons, alors qu'il attrapait d'un geste simple l'épais ouvrage qu'Hermione avait repéré.

Il lui tendit son dû au moment où son amie lançait un regard étonné dans son dos.

- Bu . . . Bulstrode ? Balbutia-t-elle.

Harry se retourna, aussi rapide qu'un vif. La jeune Serpentard se trouvait bel et bien juste derrière lui dans le rayon. Elle leur lança un regard rassurant avant de jeter un sort de Discrétion sur eux trois. Elle s'approcha ensuite d'eux, sûre et certaine de ne pas pouvoir être entendue.

- On a un énorme problème, dit-elle sans préambule.

Harry glissa sa main dans sa poche, juste au cas où. Bien que la jeune fille les aient prévenus pour Pré-au-Lard en début d'année, elle n'avait, depuis, plus donné signe de vie. Il lui fallait être prudent.

Hermione n'eut pas ce genre de scrupules. Elle dépassa son ami et se posta devant la Serpentard, attentive.

- Quelle genre ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Théodore a entendu Drago dire qu'il se rendait au Ministère ce matin. Il en a informé le Maître il y a quelques jours et, d'après le peu que j'ai entendu de Théodore, il aura prévu d'aller enlever Drago là-bas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Drago referma la porte derrière lui.

Kingsley et Fred les avaient attendus dans le couloir. Les deux hommes se décolèrent du mur auquel ils s'étaient adossés pour discuter en les voyant arriver.

- Tout s'est bien passé ? S'enquit le plus vieux des deux membres.

- Aucun problème, répondit Sirius.

Au même moment, un son strident retentit dans le bâtiment. Par pur automatisme, Drago posa ses mains sur ses oreilles, pour atténuer l'agression du bruit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Hurla Sirius, pour couvrir le bruit.

- C'est la sirène d'alarme, répondit Kingsley sur le même temps. Le Ministère est attaqué, il faut sortir.

Drago sentit son sang se glacer brièvement dans ses veines, avant que son cœur ne batte la chamade, poussé par l'adrénaline et la peur.

- Revenons sur nos pas, ordonna le noir. Je pars devant avec Mr Malefoy - enfin Black, Fred tu me suis avec Narcissa, et Sirius et Alyssa vous fermez la marche. Tout le monde a compris ?

Ils acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. Drago glissa sa main dans sa poche et en sortit fermement sa baguette, les sorts se bousculant dans sa tête.

- N'hésite pas à t'en servir, lui conseilla Kingsley en l'attrapant par le bras pour le faire avancer. Ne leur fais pas de cadeau, ils ne t'en feront pas. Si tu sais lancer les Impardonnables, c'est aussi bien, mais ne le fais pas si tu peux l'éviter.

Drago sentit la bile remonter le long de son œsophage.

Alors finalement, même les Phoenix utilisaient les Impardonnables.

_«__N'hésite pas non plus à utiliser ta magie Néphilim__» _lui dit sa mère.

Il acquiesça mentalement, avant de la sentir s'éloigner et reprendre sa place.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le cœur battant, Harry parcourut les couloirs de Poudlard à une vitesse supersonique.

Drago était en danger. Il était au Ministère, et Voldemort allait l'y rejoindre pour l'enlever. Et une fois fait, qu'arriverait-il au jeune homme ? Mourrait-il ? Serait-il torturé comme précédemment ? Allait-il l'utiliser pour atteindre Harry ? Ou alors subirait-il le même sort atroce que sa mère ?

Harry pressa à nouveau le pas, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Il devait voir le professeur McGonagall, la prévenir de ce qui allait se passer. Elle était, en dehors de Rogue, la seule personne à qui il pouvait en parler. De son côté, Hermione était partie prévenir Ron, Ginny et Blaise dans leur salle commune.

Il arriva finalement devant la gargouille qui protégeait l'entrée du bureau de la directrice. Croisant les doigts, il prononça le mot de passe.

Heureusement, le nom du professeur Dumbledore était toujours d'actualité.

Il grimpa deux à deux l'escalier en colimaçon, n'attendant pas qu'il ait fini son ascension. Il toqua ensuite pressement à la porte. Seul un profond silence lui répondit. Il essaya alors de tourner la poignée de la porte, mais elle était verrouillée.

Il sentit comme une un immense poids tomber dans son estomac.

Si le professeur McGonagall n'était pas là, comment prévenir l'Ordre de ce qui était peut-être en train de se passer au Ministère ?

L'idée fusa alors dans son esprit et il redescendit les escaliers et traça jusqu'aux cachots.

A présent, seul Rogue pouvait l'aider. Et il ne ferait pas la même erreur que deux ans plus tôt, il l'avertirait immédiatement, faisant fi de leur mésentente et de leur dégoût commun pour l'autre.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Harry pour arriver devant le bureau du professeur Rogue, espérant que lui était bien là où on était censé le trouver.

Haletant, le Gryffondor frappa véhément sur le battant de bois épais.

- Entrez, intima la personne présente dans la pièce.

Reconnaissant la voix avec un soulagement inattendu, Harry se rua dans le bureau. Rogue le regarda débouler, d'abord avec un étonnement non feint, et ensuite avec colère et dégoût.

- Potter ! Commença-t-il à aboyer. Que croyez- vous être . . .

- Voldemort va enlever Drago au Ministère ! Cria Harry en lui coupant la parole.

Rogue en resta coi durant quelques secondes, permettant ainsi à Harry, essoufflé, de s'appuyer sur le bureau professorale pour retrouver un semblant de respiration.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Demanda prudemment l'homme, doutant.

- Millicent Bulstrode a entendu Nott dire qu'il avait prévenu Voldemort de la présence de Drago au Ministère ce matin, et qu'il prévoirait de l'y enlever. J'ai essayé de prévenir le professeur McGonagall, mais elle n'était pas dans son bureau.

- Normal, rétorqua sèchement Rogue en sortant de son bureau d'un air pressé, Harry ayant tout juste le temps de lui emboiter le pas. Elle a été appelé à l'extérieur pour affaires concernant l'école, elle ne reviendra pas avant plusieurs heures.

- Et qu'allez-vous faire ?

Rogue lui lança un regard sec avant de s'arrêter.

- Où sont vos amis ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Euh, dans la salle commune, répondit Harry, décontenancé par l'attitude de l'homme.

Il allait ensuite lui demander pourquoi cette question, quand Rogue ferma les yeux, se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Et il se mit à réfléchir à voix haute :

- Deux membres de l'Ordre les accompagnent mais ce ne sera pas assez. Il faut prévenir les autres le plus vite possible, mais il faut aussi leur envoyer du renfort.

Fébrile, Harry attendit qu'il ait fini de réfléchir. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rogue rouvrit les yeux et darda son regard sombre sur sa personne.

- Je sais qu'Alyssa vous a fait entrer dans l'Ordre, vous et vos amis. Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que je le fais, mais il faut que vous alliez au Ministère pendant que j'avertis les autres membres. Vous avez la permission de quitter l'école. Bien entendu, Miss Weasley reste ici.

Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond incroyable.

Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le silence régnait lourdement dans l'ascenseur. Le bruit du mouvement de la machine était la seule chose d'audible et cela semblait assourdissant à Drago. Son cœur battait trop vite, poussé par la peur et l'excitation. La sirène ne sonnait plus. Était-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ?

- Atrium du Ministère, annonça soudain la voix de la femme alors que l'ascenseur s'arrêtait.

Les portes s'ouvrirent alors et Drago, au premier plan, put admirer à loisir le carnage qui régnait dans le hall. Des gens vêtus de noir et masqués se battaient contre des personnes aux robes de couleurs blanches, celles de l'uniforme des Aurors. Les Mangemorts n'avaient aucune pitié, tuant sans faire attention à qui était en face. Les Aurors essayaient de protéger et de faire fuir les civils aussi bien qu'ils le pouvaient, mais ils étaient en sous-nombre.

- Drago, sors !

Sous l'injonction de Kingsley, le Serpentard mit un pied hors de l'ascenseur et se rua dans le hall aux ascenseurs, avant de rejoindre l'Atrium.

Les sorts sifflaient, se croisaient, passaient au dessus des têtes avant de toucher les gens ou les objets. Les hommes et femmes hurlaient des sortilèges qu'ils lançaient à l'ennemi dans un désordre indescriptible.

Drago, la main de Kingsley sur sa tête l'intimant à se baisser, traversa l'espace du mieux qu'il put, n'hésitant pas à lancer des sorts sur les gens en difficultés qu'ils croisaient. Ses pouvoirs Néphilims en veille, il attendait la moindre occasion de les utiliser.

Sur sa gauche, voyant un Auror aux prises avec deux Mangemorts, il lança un Stupéfix sur l'un des deux assaillants avant qu'ils ne s'échappent de sa vue. Juste après, il aperçut du coin de l'œil une vieille sorcière fatiguée résister vaillamment à un Mangemort particulièrement agressif. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que, derrière lui, Narcissa envoyait un Diffindo virulent sur l'homme dont la robe se déchira en deux, laissant voir l'effet du sort. Il se retrouva avec le dos ouvert de bas en haut. Drago sentit la nausée lui retourner l'estomac.

Soudain, le poids sur sa tête disparut et il put se redresser. Etonné, Drago chercha son protecteur autour de lui, mais il avait disparu de sa vue.

- Drago, ne t'arrêtes pas ! Hurla Sirius.

Mais, à l'instar des autres, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas bouger, entouré d'ennemis. Il ne pouvait qu'essayer d'éviter les sorts et riposter. Deux Mangemorts lui faisaient face, deux qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il résista, s'abritant derrière un bouclier. Mais ainsi, il dépensait son énergie et ne pouvait riposter. Il regarda autour de lui pour essayer d'apercevoir Kingsley, mais l'homme était tombé, gisant un peu plus loin le visage en sang.

Drago sentit sa gorge se serrer, et l'horreur envahit son être. Son regard parcourut la scène.

Tout autour de lui, les Mangemorts prenaient l'avantage. Seuls quelques rares Aurors étaient encore debout. A côté de lui, Fred, Narcissa et ses amis luttaient aussi. A sa gauche, il vit un homme hurler sous les effets des Doloris simultanée de trois Mangemorts, une jeune femme perdre sa main sectionnée dans un grand cri, un homme sous l'effet de l'Imperium s'en prendre à ses collègues, les torturant ou les tuant.

Soudain, à sa droite, il entendit Narcissa hurler. Toujours à l'abri derrière son bouclier, il se retourna à temps pour voir sa marraine s'écrouler à terre, vaincue par un Doloris. Fred essayait tant bien que mal de la protéger mais lui-même était aux prises avec un Mangemort que Drago reconnut en la personne de Dolohov. Le jeune Weasley luttait vaillamment, malgré les nombreuses blessures dégoulinantes de sang qu'il avait.

La peur s'emparant de son être tout entier, Drago se rua vers la femme, brisant son bouclier. Sans prêter attention à ce qu'il faisait, il lança deux Stupéfix à ses assaillants, dont un seul atteint son but. Il renchérit alors avec un Expelliarmus mais l'autre réussit à éviter son sortilège. Il lui lança un Doloris en retour. Drago se baissa à temps. Se redressant, il lâcha alors sa magie Néphilim. L'homme lui parut subitement différent : il voyait à présent les veines, les artères et les organes du Mangemort en transparence à travers son corps. Il vit son cœur qui battait, pulsait, envoyant son sang dans son être.

Drago fut alors extrêmement rapide. Il sauta sauvagement sur son adversaire, plus rapide que le vent et, posant sa main sur la poitrine de l'homme au niveau de son cœur, il lui commanda d'arrêter de battre. L'organe lui obéit. Drago recula alors, éteignant ses pouvoirs. Il regarda froidement l'homme s'écrouler à terre. Mort.

Dégoûté par ce qu'il venait de faire, mais heureux d'y être parvenu et de peut-être avoir sauver sa marraine, il retourna auprès de Narcissa. Les autres continuaient à se battre, mis lui profitait d'un instant de répit, assez long pour s'assurer que Narcissa était vivante puisque Fred se battait à présent contre l'homme qui l'avait torturé. Le jeune homme avait réussit se débarrasser de son adversaire finalement.

Posant sa main contre son cou, Drago palpa jusqu'à trouver un pouls. Le cœur de Narcissa battait. Un peu trop lentement, mais au moins elle était en vie.

Drago se redressa alors, prêt à reprendre le combat. Plus loin, il voyait Sirius et Alyssa se battre, dos à dos. La Néphilim utilisait elle aussi ses pouvoirs mais avec plus de facilité, comme avec l'aisance de l'habitude. D'un simple regard, elle envoya valdinguer deux de ses adversaires, alors que Sirius stupéfixait efficacement le sien.

- Drago, entendit alors susurrer le Serpentard dans son dos.

Frissonnant, il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour vérifier que la personne derrière lui était bien celle qu'il croyait. Le noir complet envahit son esprit avant, et il sombra avant d'avoir toucher le sol.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Tu es sûr ?

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête virulent, n'en revenant lui-même toujours pas.

- Oui, Ron, Rogue nous a donné le feu vert pour aller au Ministère. Il m'a dit d'utiliser la cheminée de McGonagall.

En face de lui, ses meilleurs amis et Blaise le regardaient, hallucinés. Ginny faisait la tête car, n'étant pas un membre de l'Ordre reconnu, elle n'était pas autorisé à participer à la mission de sauvetage. Blaise avait été soulagé à la nouvelle, mais Ginny était entré dans une colère froide et calme.

Sentant venir l'orage, Harry fit signe à ses amis de le suivre. Tous saluèrent la jeune fille de la tête, la rassurant d'un regard, avant de sortir. Blaise s'attarda, l'embrassant passionnément.

Ils coururent dans les couloirs, sous les regards étonnés des élèves, et rejoignirent en quelques secondes le bureau de la directrice. Rogue était déjà là, la tête dans la cheminée. Visiblement, il parlait à Lupin.

- Prévenez le plus de monde possible Lupin, disait Rogue. On se recontacte.

Rogue se releva, la communication terminée.

- Bien, fit-il en les voyant. J'espère que vous êtes prêts parce que ce ne sera pas comme dans un cours, là-bas.

Harry resserra sa prise sur sa baguette, alors que le professeur de potions lui tendait un pot emplie de poudre de cheminette. Il s'empressa d'en prendre une pleine poignée.

- Trouvez-les et revenez, continua Rogue en tendant le pot à Blaise. C'est tout ce que je . . .

Il n'alla pas plus loin dans sa phrase. Derrière lui, les flammes de la cheminée étaient devenus vertes et emplissaient l'âtre. En sortit alors Fred Weasley, le visage en sang.

- Mr Weasley ! S'exclama Rogue en s'avançant vers lui.

- Je vais bien, fit rapidement Fred, alors que Ron se précipitait sur lui. Je suis venue voir Minerva. Elle n'est pas là ?

- Non, répondit Rogue, elle est partie pour affaires. Mais vous faisiez parti de l'escorte de Drago. Où sont les autres ?

Harry pouvait sentir imperceptiblement la panique dans la voix de l'homme. Harry pensa alors que les trois personnes auxquels il tenait certainement le plus étaient là-bas. Tout comme lui, Rogue avait tout à perdre dans cette bataille.

- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Fred avec un froncement de sourcils. Narcissa reçoit des soins à St Mangouste; ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Pour Sirius, Alyssa et Drago, je ne sais pas, nous avons été séparés durant la bataille. Kingsley est dans un état critique.

Harry sentit ses jambes trembler.

C'était un cauchemar. Un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ? Ca ne pouvait être que ça. Il le fallait. Il dormait encore et il lui suffisait de se réveiller. Qu'il se réveille, seulement ça, et Drago, Sirius et Alyssa seraient dans leurs Maisons, encore en train de dormir du sommeil du juste. Il _fallait _que ce soit ça . . .

- Et que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Ron.

- Les Mangemorts ont attaqués le Ministère, répondit Fred, le regard halluciné. Ils étaient _si _nombreux, c'était effrayant. Les Aurors n'arrivaient pas à les contenir. Ils tombaient tous comme des mouches. On a essayé de fuir, de rejoindre Poudlard, mais on a pas réussi à atteindre les cheminées. Ils nous ont arrêtés avant, Kingsley était tombée et il ne nous frayait plus le chemin à travers les combats. On a dû s'arrêter pour se battre.

Harry frissonna. A côté de lui, il sentit Blaise faire de même et Hermione serra fortement son bras droit.

- Mais qu'alliez-vous faire ? Demanda alors Fred en les regardant, étonné.

- On venait en renfort, répondit son frère, s'attirant un regard meurtrier de Rogue.

- Bah, comment avez-vous su pour l'attaque ?

- On a nos propres espions, rétorqua Harry. Est-ce que tu es sûr que Drago était encore au Ministère ?

Fred ne répondit pas. Il s'évanouit, vaincu certainement par la douleur et la quantité de sang qu'il perdait de ses nombreuses blessures depuis son arrivé. Ron hurla le nom de son frère, effrayé.

- Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, emmenez Mr Weasley à l'infirmerie, les pressa Rogue. Il a besoin de soins immédiats.

Les deux jeunes ne mirent pas quinze ans à obéir et, d'un sort de Lévitation, Hermione conduisit Fred hors de la pièce, accompagnée par Ron.

- Quand à vous messieurs, je vous demanderai de rejoindre vos sales communes. Visiblement, je n'ai plus besoin de vous.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, prêt à contester cette décision.

- Je vous préviendrai dès qu'il y aura du nouveau, Mr Potter.

Harry referma sa bouche. Il lut dans le regard de l'homme que c'était une promesse. Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, il quitta alors le bureau, accompagnée de Blaise.

- Tu penses à la même chose que moi ? Demanda le métis une fois en bas des marches.

Le cœur battant, Harry prit la direction du hall.

- Il y a de fortes probabilités que Drago ait été enlevé, répondit Harry.

- Oui, acquiesça son ami. Alors que fait-on ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Grâce à un judicieux passage secret, ils étaient déjà arrivés dans le hall. Et là, se trouvait Sirius et Alyssa. Seuls. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de la précision de la jeune femme, annoncée dans un souffle brisé.

- Tom a enlevé Drago.

* * *

_Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Grosse tempête en prévoyance._

_Voilà. Bon, je sais que vous avez envie de me tuer, mais faut lire la suite, parce que c'est impotant - pour vous. Je n'ai plus aucun chapitres d'avance, ce qui fait qu'à partir de la semaine prochaine, vous n'aurez un chapitre que toute les deux semaines. Désolé pour l'attente que cela vous fais subir, mais raisons personnelles obligent, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix._

_A l semaine prochaine !_

_Kissous_

_P.S. : Maintenant, vous avez le droit de ma callaisser. _


	57. Où un plan se met en place

_Salut tout le monde ! _

_Et voilà le chapitre attendu après mon sadisme de la semaine dernière. Mais . . . il n'y aura pas de point de vu de Drago ici. :p_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 57 : Où un plan se met en place**

Harry sentit son cœur se briser.

C'était un cauchemar qui devenait réalité. Pendant des semaines, depuis l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard en Février, il n'avait cessé de craindre ce genre d'initiatives de la part de Voldemort. C'était à présent fait.

A côté de lui, il entendit Blaise retenir un gémissement inquiet. Mais devant lui, les parents de Drago n'affichaient qu'une indifférence inquiétante, teinté d'une fureur sans limites.

- Vous avez l'intention de faire quelque chose.

Ce n'était pas une question, simplement une affirmation. Harry lisait dans leurs regards qu'ils avaient déjà un plan.

- Drago est certainement retenu prisonnier au Manoir des Ténèbres, annonça Alyssa. Il n'y a que là-bas que Tom pourra faire ce qu'il veut de lui.

- On ne peut pas y aller, dit Blaise, personne ne sait où il se trouve. Autrement, il y a longtemps que nous aurions débarquer là-bas.

Sirius secoua la tête.

- Non Blaise, il y a au moins deux personnes qui peuvent nous renseigner, mais le Ministère n'a jamais voulu utiliser cet atout. Cela n'aurait pas été une bonne stratégie. Nous savons qu'un jour ou l'autre, Voldemort sortira de sa cachette pour attaquer Poudlard, le dernier véritable obstacle à son ascension. C'est là que nous l'attendrons. Il vaut mieux pour nous, nous battre en terrain connu car nous sommes en sous-nombre comparé à lui.

L'air absent, Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il commençait à entrevoir le plan de Sirius et Alyssa.

- Vous avez l'intention de vous rendre au Manoir des Ténèbres pour délivrer Drago, devina-t-il à voix basse, réfléchissant à toute vitesse, les yeux rivés au sol pour mieux se concentrer. Alyssa sait comment s'y rendre, elle sait où il se trouve. Et il doit y avoir un moyen faire entrer d'autres personnes, un moyen qu'elle connait.

Il releva la tête, vrillant son regard dans celui de sa marraine.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps ! fit-il. Ce sera trop long de rassembler assez de personnes pour attaquer le manoir, d'ici là, qui sait ce que Voldemort peut faire à Drago.

Alyssa nia d'un mouvement de tête.

- Nous irons en petit comité et nous nous infiltrons discrètement dans le Manoir. Il faut délivrer Drago, sans que Tom ne le sache. Du moins, pas tout de suite, il faudra nous laisser le temps de rentrer pour prévenir les autres.

Puis, se détournant d'eux, elle fit demi-tour.

- Harry, Blaise, souhaitez-vous nous accompagner ?

Le Gryffondor contracta son poing violemment. L'adrénaline s'injectait dans son sang à grandes doses, et il n'avait qu'une seule envie : transplaner immédiatement là où se trouvait Drago. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce qui arrivait au jeune homme au même moment.

- Vous voulez dire, seulement nous quatre ?! S'exclama le métis.

Sirius acquiesça d'un signe de tête, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- On ne t'oblige pas à venir. C'est ton choix.

- Mais si je dis non, vous serez encore moins nombreux, dit Blaise, les yeux flamboyants. Et Drago est mon meilleur ami. Je vous accompagne. J'espère juste que Ginny ne m'en voudra pas trop.

Il termina sa phrase en grimaçant, se souvenant certainement des colères légendaires de sa petite amie.

- Harry ? Demanda ensuite Sirius en se tournant vers son filleul.

- Tu as besoin de poser la question ? Rétorqua le Gryffondor en rejoignant sa marraine au pied de l'escalier de marbre donnant sur le hall.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ils apparurent dans un bois sombre et feuillu. Pas un bruit, pas un souffle ne secouaient les branches des arbres gigantesques et ombrageux.

- Ca fiche la trouille cet endroit, murmura Blaise.

Ils étaient tout quatre accroupis derrière un tronc d'arbre. Celui de Blaise était proche de celui d'Harry, ce qui avait permis au Gryffondor d'entendre la réflexion du Serpentard.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, répondit Harry. Mais à quoi s'attendre d'autre de la part de Voldemort ?

- Dites, vous allez vous taire, oui ? Siffla furieusement Alyssa en se tournant vers eux.

Les deux jeunes hommes levèrent les mains en guise d'excuse.

Il était vrai que ce n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer. Alyssa les avait prévenus qu'une fois passé les protections entourant la propriété, ils pouvaient se retrouver nez à nez avec Fenrir Greyback. Encore heureux pour eux, il ne faisait pas nuit et ce n'était pas la pleine lune.

Sirius et Alyssa se déplacèrent soudain, avec parcimonie, puis la jeune femme continua seule.

- Attendez-moi là, souffla-t-elle, j'en ai pour quelques minutes à défaire les protections. Surtout, soyez discrets.

Le regard qu'elle jeta à Blaise et Harry leur certifia qu'elle leur parlait surtout à eux. Puis, elle disparut dans la noirceur du bois d'un pas agile et assuré.

- Wouah, ne put s'empêcher de dire Blaise en la voyant se volatiliser.

- Pouvoirs Néphilims, grogna Sirius, le corps tendu comme un arc.

Harry ne dit rien. Son regard avait été attiré par le village qu'il voyait à travers une percée entre les arbres, et les montagnes qui apparaissaient au loin.

- Je sais où on est, chuchota-t-il.

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers lui, étonnés.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Blaise.

Harry fronça des sourcils, montrant du doigt un petit village et son cimetière.

- C'est là que Voldemort a été ressuscité il y a pratiquement trois ans. Je me souviendrais toujours de ce paysage. Je suppose que le Manoir où il a installé son QG est celui de ses grands-parents paternels.

- Je ne lui connaissais pas la fibre sentimental, bougonna Sirius en retournant son attention sur ce qu'il se passait droit devant eux.

Quelques minutes passèrent, qui parurent interminable à Harry. La forêt était trop silencieuse, trop calme. Ce n'était pas normal. On sentait partout dans le bois, la marque du mal, de Voldemort. Il y avait là, quelque chose de maléfique.

- La revoilà.

Une ombre rapide venait vers eux, mais Harry n'aurait pas pu certifier que c'était Alyssa. Sirius avait une meilleure vue apparemment. Ou se trouvait plus proche que lui aussi.

- C'est bon, murmura-t-elle en s'arrêtant juste devant Sirius, pas essoufflée, pas une mèche de cheveux dérangée. Nous avons de la chance, Voldemort et la plupart des Mangemorts sont en réunion, ils font un débriefing sur l'attaque au Ministère. Nous avons quelques minutes pour agir, faisons le discrètement.

- Ouais, on ne souhaite pas se battre à un contre vingt, grogna Sirius en suivant sa petite amie qui reprenait déjà la route, leur ouvrant la voix.

Prudemment, en silence, ils parcoururent les quelques mètres qui les séparait de l'orée du bois. Déjà, ils pouvaient apercevoir l'imposant manoir aux murs sombres.

Harry fut un peu dérouté à la vue de la bâtisse. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé quelque chose d'aussi . . . Déroutant. Malgré son apparente froideur, elle dégageait une sorte de magnétisme envoutant. Elle possédait cinq étages et une tour à l'extrême droite.

Ce fut cette même tour qu'Alyssa montra du doigt.

- Si je connais assez bien Tom pour deviner ce qu'il va faire, Drago sera retenu prisonnier dans la chambre qui se trouve tout en haut de la tour.

- Pourquoi là ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry. La dernière fois, il était dans les cachots.

- La dernière fois, Tom ne savait pas que Drago était son petit-fils et qu'il était à un quart Néphilim, rétorqua-t-elle. Il va certainement lui faire boire la potion qu'il ma donné il y a seize ans.

Harry tiqua.

La potion ? _Cette _potion ? Celle qui avait rajeunit et effacé la mémoire d'Alyssa ? Il comprenait déjà un peu mieux le sentiment d'urgence qui les animait, Sirius et elle.

Ils arrivèrent dans la plaine qui entourait le manoir. Ni grilles, ni mur d'enceinte, seulement la forêt pour garder la demeure. Et les sortilèges. Voldemort comptait un peu trop sur la magie. Ils parvinrent aux portes de bois, et Harry constata quelles ressemblaient énormément à celles de Poudlard. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, comme s'il étaient chez eux, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de peur à l'idée de mettre les pieds dans la maison de son ennemi.

C'était très effrayant de savoir que Voldemort était là, pas très loin. Mais que lui était incapable d'en finir avec le mage noir parce que jamais encore il n'avait réellement pensé à le tuer. Qu'il ne savait même pas s'il était capable d'utiliser l'Avada Kedavra.

- Nous montons, chuchota Alyssa.

Harry prit alors un peu plus conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Tout était en marbre noir, éclairée par des torches. A la lumière de flammes, il apparaissait de veinures verts dans le sol et les murs. La déco intérieur était loin d'être agréable, tableaux sordides, statues effrayantes, tout rappelait au visiteur qui vivait là. Et tout lui donnait envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

- Faites moi penser à conseiller à autre décorateur d'intérieur pour Voldemort, chuchota Blaise.

Harry étouffa un fou rire derrière le sourire en coin qui se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Comment on fait pour atteindre la tour, sans alerter nos ennemis ? Demanda Sirius alors qu'ils arrivaient devant un imposant escalier de marbre de la même couleur que le reste.

Alyssa leur fit signe de passer derrière les marches et ils la suivirent, s'accroupissant avec elle.

- L'entrée de la tour est soigneusement cachée, leur dit-elle, c'était là que je passais la plupart de mon temps quand j'étais Dame Lia. Il faut monter au premier étage . . .

Harry n'écouta pas la suite des explications de sa marraine, trop obnubilé qu'il était par la statue la plus proche d'eux. Elle représentait un serpent dressé sur sa queue, comme celui qui ornait le blason de la Maison Serpentard. Et cela lui avait donné une idée.

- Aly ? Chuchota-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Etonnés, tous se tournèrent vers lui.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Quels Horcruxes nous restent-ils à détruire ? La questionna-t-il en lui montrant du doigt la statue du serpent.

Elle fronça d'abord des sourcils, ne comprenant pas, puis son visage s'éclaira.

- Bien sûr ! J'aurais dû y penser ! Bravo Harry, tu es un génie ! S'exclama-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Il faut détruire Nagini, comme cela, il ne nous en restera plus qu'un !

- Et pas des moindres, marmonna Harry dans sa barbe.

Après tout, ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce que pouvait être cet Horcruxe, et encore moins où il se trouvait.

- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, je te rappelle, fit Sirius. On ne peut pas sauver Drago _et _détruire l'Horcruxe.

- Nous n'aurons qu'à nous séparer, souffla Alyssa. Je vais aller avec Blaise dans la tour, chercher Drago, et toi et Harry, vous allez détruire Nagini.

- Je vais devoir le tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

Il venait d'y penser. Cette fois-ci, c'était l'Avada ou rien. Le serpent était un être vivant et il n'avait pas de crochet de Basilic sur lui. Le sortilège de la Mort était la seule solution.

- J'ai confiance en toi, Harry, je sais que tu y arriveras.

Prononçant ces mots, Alyssa pressa fermement son épaule.

- Le déjeuner vient de se terminer, enchaina-t-elle. A l'heure qu'il est, Nagini se repose. Il fait toujours ça quand il est repus. Il est dans la pièce atténuante à la salle de réunion, mais pas besoin d'être discret, cette salle est entouré d'un sortilège d'Impassibilité pour garantir le sommeil de Nagini.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Sirius, lui, tirait légèrement le tronche.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser partir dans ton coin, fit-il. Blaise n'a qu'à aller avec Harry.

Alyssa refusa.

- Je veux que ce soit toi qui l'accompagne. Au cas où Harry flancherait.

Le Gryffondor déglutit.

Elle avait confiance en lui, certes, mais elle prenait des précautions.

- S'il ne parvient pas à tuer le serpent, fais-le. C'est une occasion qui ne se représentera pas, Tom est beaucoup trop protecteur avec son familier. C'est maintenant qu'il doit être détruit. Et si vous pouviez faire passer ça pour un accident, ça nous arrangerait : on n'a pas envie que Tom comprenne ce que l'on fait et qu'il créé une multitude d'autres Horcruxes sur lesquels nous ne pourrions pas mettre la main.

Harry acquiesça de nouveau, le cœur battant.

L'idée d'une multitude de morceaux d'âmes de Voldemort disséminés au quatre coins de l'Angleterre lui retournait l'estomac.

- Bien, si tout le monde est d'accord, allons-y.

Alyssa et Blaise passèrent devant le nez d'Harry, et il leur emboita le pas, au moment où Sirius grommelait derrière lui :

- Cette fille a bien plus d'autorité qu'il ne faudrait.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Harry jeta un œil sur sa montre.

Il était près de treize heure. A l'heure qu'il était, Ron, Hermione et Ginny devaient être inquiets de ne pas les voir revenir, et Rogue furieux. Ils avaient sans doute deviner où ils se trouvaient, et réunies les membres de l'Ordre. Peut-être même que le professeur McGonagall était de retour et qu'elle les injuriait copieusement en son for intérieur. Quand aux autres, bienheureux qu'ils étaient de vivre dans l'ignorance.

- Je crois que c'est là, chuchota Sirius.

Harry jeta un œil sur la porte qui leur faisait face.

Elle était de taille normal, à hauteur d'homme, bien plus modeste que celle à sa gauche. C'était sans doute dans cette dernière que se tenait la réunion.

Blaise et Alyssa, étaient partis sur la droite pour rejoindre la tour, alors que Sirius et lui n'avaient eu que quelques mètres à faire sur leur gauche pour arriver à destination.

- Prêt ? Lui demanda son parrain, une main sur la poignée et l'autre agrippant fermement sa baguette.

Harry resserra sa prise sur sa propre baguette.

- On fait comment pour que cela ressemble à un accident ? Demanda Harry. Si on le tue simplement, Voldemort va se douter de quelque chose, surtout avec l'évasion de Drago.

Une ombre passa dans le regard de Sirius.

- Je ne sais pas trop, avoua-t-il. Mais on avisera une fois à l'intérieur, ici, je me sens trop à découvert, n'importe quel Mangemort pourrait nous tirer à vu.

Harry jeta un œil dans son dos.

Effectivement, le couloir n'était cerclé de mur que d'un seul côté : à leur gauche seul une rambarde en fer les empêchait de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée.

Sirius ouvrit précautionneusement la porte et pénétra dans la pièce, prudemment, Harry sur ses talons. Une fois tout deux à l'intérieur, Sirius referma discrètement le battant, et tout deux regardèrent où ils se trouvaient.

C'était un bureau. Certainement celui où Voldemort préparait ses plans, au vu des nombreux parchemins qui jonchaient le bureau situé en dessous d'une fenêtre gigantesque donnant sur le bois. A leur gauche, une immense bibliothèque était emplie de livres, et à leur droite, deux vitrines renfermaient des bijoux, des armes et autres bibelots, tous certainement magiques et puissants. Et constitués de magie noir.

Le serpent se trouvait lové dans le coin droit de la pièce, juste sous la fenêtre, enroulé sur lui-même. Et il semblait être profondément endormi.

- Et comment on fait passer sa mort pour un accident ? Demanda Sirius. T'as une idée ?

Harry jeta un œil un peu plus attentif sur ce qui l'entourait.

Comment un serpent pourrait-il se tuer dans cette pièce ? Et comment utiliser l'Avada, tout en faisant passer ça pour un accident ?

Il soupira.

Ca allait être coton cette histoire.

- Et si il s'étouffait ? Proposa soudain Sirius.

- Quoi ?

- Bah oui, il vient de manger. Il peut avoir avaler de travers et s'étouffer avec une souris.

- Et où tu veux trouver une souris ? Demanda Harry, totalement halluciné par l'idée saugrenue de son parrain.

- Là, dit-il en montrant du doigt un rongeur blanc qui grignotait un morceau de parchemin sur le bureau.

Harry réfléchit alors plus attentivement à l'idée.

Il suffisait de stupéfixer la souris pour qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas, ensuite de tuer Nagini, de lui ouvrir le gosier et d'y enfoncer la souris. On pouvait s'attendre à ce que Voldemort ne fasse pas d'autopsie de son serpent, non ?

- On peut toujours tenter, de toute façon, je ne vois pas d'autres solutions, dit-il. Je t'en prie, stupéfixe la souris.

Sirius ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et le rongeur ne sut certainement jamais ce qui lui était arrivé : il tomba, inconscient, sur une pile de parchemins.

Les deux jeunes hommes se rapprochèrent ensuite du bureau, et Harry attrapa par la queue le malheureux animal, non sans afficher une mine de dégoût.

- Beurk, elle pue ! S'exclama-t-il en chuchotant.

Sirius rigola.

- Allez, donne la moi. C'est à toi de t'occuper de Nagini.

Harry déglutit difficilement.

Ca y était, l'heure de vérité était arrivé. Il n'avait jamais lancé d'Avada, alors y arriverait-il cette fois ?

- Comment on fait ? Demanda Harry à son parrain. C'est comme pour le Doloris ?

Sirius acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

Il fallait donc vouloir en soi-même la mort de l'individu. Ce qui ne devrait pas être trop compliqué, il n'aimait pas beaucoup Nagini.

Harry tendit sa baguette, hésitant. Le serpent dormait toujours. Il humecta ses lèvres. Et prononça les deux petits mots en chuchotant. Un éclair vert jaillit de sa baguette et alla frapper l'animal qui fut soulever du sol par le souffle du sort. Puis il retomba, inerte.

Harry déglutit.

- Je crois que c'est bon, Harry, tu l'as eu.

Un long frisson parcourut le corps du jeune homme, et il souffla prudemment, le corps tremblant.

Il l'avait fait. Il avait utiliser le sortilège de la Mort, pourrait le refaire en temps et en heure, face à l'ennemi dont il souhaitait le plus au monde la disparition.

Et dernière chose, mais pas des moindres, il ne leur restait plus qu'un seul Horcruxe à dénicher.

* * *

_Ahahah ! Ca avance petit à petit. Et dorénavant il ne reste plus qu'un seul Horcruxe à détruire, et ce sera une véritable course contre la montre. Et oui, la fin arrive et n'est plus très loin. Je dirais qu'il ne me reste pas plus d'une dizaine de chapitres ( ce qui est déjà pas mal, sachant qu'il y en a déjà près de 60 XD)_

_Voilou, à dans deux semaines et là, on saura ce qu'il est advenu de Drago, promis. ^^_

_Bisous ! :x_


	58. Où l'on délivre quelqu'un

_Hello tout le monde !_

_J'espère que vous allez tous bien après ces deux semaines d'absence. ^^ Je suppose que ça n'a pas été trop long d'attendre. :p Donc voilà, on va retrouver Drago dans ce chapitre._

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 58 : Où l'on délivre quelqu'un**

Ses yeux papillonnèrent, avant que son regard trouble ne se stabilise. Et la première chose qu'il vit fut une paire de prunelles mauves.

Il fronça des sourcils, rassemblant ses derniers souvenirs.

Ils étaient au Ministère, ils étaient tombés dans une bataille. Il avait dû se défendre, ainsi que ceux qui l'accompagnaient - Sirius, Narcissa, Alyssa, Fred et Kingsley. Il avait vu trois d'entre eux tomber. Et ensuite . . . La suite était encore trop flou.

- Drago ?

Il gémit, la voix de sa mère perçant douloureusement le brouillard enveloppant son esprit.

- Ca y est, il se réveille. Il était temps, commenta une seconde voix.

Drago assimila cette voix à celle de son meilleur ami, Blaise. Mais, nom d'un chaudron, que faisait là cet imbécile heureux ?!

- Drago, est-ce que ça va ? Tu peux t'asseoir ?

Drago tenta de bouger.

Peine perdue.

Et la panique le submergea.

Avait-il été touché par un sort ? Un qui l'aurait rendu totalement invalide ?

- Il a une tête à faire peur, commenta de nouveau Blaise, cette fois le son de sa voix un peu plus proche.

- Retourne faire le guet ! Siffla alors dangereusement Alyssa, tournant son visage derrière elle.

Drago fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

Faire le guet ? Mais pourquoi ? Et puis, où était-il ? Maintenant que le visage de sa mère n'était plus au-dessus du sien, il pouvait admirer tout à loisir le plafond du Ministère . . . Recouvert d'un drap de soie noir. Alors, soit le Ministère avait considérablement changé depuis sa perte de connaissance . . . Soit il n'y était plus.

- Où . . . Où suis-je ? Réussit-il à prononcer d'une voix pâteuse qui lui fit horreur.

Le visage d'Alyssa réapparut derechef.

- Au Manoir des Ténèbres. Mais pas de panique, on va te sortir de là.

Bien, alors comme il le pensait, il n'était plus au Ministère, ce qui était peut-être une bonne . . . Elle avait dit _Manoir des Ténèbres ?! _

- QUOI ?! Rugit-il en retrouvant miraculeusement la mobilité de son corps.

Immédiatement, un sort de Mutisme le frappa avec violence, l'envoyant se rallonger. Il lança un regard noir à Alyssa, émetteur du sort.

- Désolé, fit-elle sans une once d'excuse dans le regard, mais ce n'est pas le moment de nous faire remarquer. On doit sortir d'ici en vie et sans se faire attraper par un Mangemort ou par Voldemort. Alors la discrétion est de mise, Drago.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, comprenant parfaitement.

Elle prononça le contre-sort, et le jeune homme se rassit, jetant un œil sur ce qui l'entourait.

Il se trouvait dans une pièce ronde, dont le lit sur lequel il était allongé précédemment se trouvait pratiquement au centre. Sur sa gauche se trouvait une armoire, une porte et un miroir sur pied; en face, une autre porte entrouverte près de laquelle se trouvait Blaise, le regard fixé sur ce qu'il se passait au dehors, ainsi qu'une table ronde entourée de quatre chaises; et à sa droite, une immense bibliothèque emplie de livres et de bibelots. Malgré l'apparente froideur de la pièce, tout révélait une connotation féminine dans l'agencement des affaires.

Il fit part de sa surprise à sa mère, qui l'aidait à descendre du lit :

- Cette pièce . . . Je ne savais pas qu'il en existait une semblable dans la demeure de Voldemort.

Il sentit Alyssa se raidir à côté de lui, et il se tourna à temps vers elle pour apercevoir une grimace de dégoût apparaitre fugacement sur son visage.

- C'est la chambre que j'occupais quand j'étais Florelia, avant de m'enfuir, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix. C'est là aussi que j'ai été séquestré avant d'être rajeunie, il y a seize ans. Voldemort prévoit certainement de te faire subir le même sort.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à son tour.

- C'est pourquoi nous sommes venus te chercher, dit Blaise alors que Drago et Alyssa le rejoignaient près de la porte.

- Seulement vous deux ? Demanda le jeune homme, étonné et effrayé à cette idée.

- Non, réfuta sa mère, Sirius et Harry se trouvent encore en bas. Ils avaient quelque chose à faire pendant que nous avions l'inattendue opportunité d'être ici.

Drago hocha de la tête, totalement à l'Ouest.

Il avait un peu de mal à comprendre. Il se souvenait à présent d'avoir entendu la voix de Voldemort dans son dos, avant que le noir complet n'envahisse son esprit. Sans doute l'avait-il stupéfixé. L'homme l'avait alors certainement amené au Manoir et déposé dans cette pièce avant de rejoindre ses Mangemorts pour la réunion post-attaque habituelle. Mais ça n'expliquait pas la présence des quatre amis, ni comment ils étaient parvenus à entrer sans se faire repérer. Le Manoir était entouré de protections toutes plus puissantes les unes que les autres et peu de personnes pouvaient pénétrer ici comme bon leur semblait. De plus, Blaise, Sirius et Harry n'avait même jamais vu le Manoir avant aujourd'hui, alors comment diable avaient-ils bien pu entrer ? Et, qu'avait donc à faire son père et son petit ami de si important ? Surtout au sein de cette bâtisse ? Et pourquoi étaient-ils venus aussi peu nombreux ? Des renforts arriveraient-ils ? Allaient-ils profiter de cette occasion pour attaquer Voldemort et ses hommes ?

- On peut y aller, fit soudain Blaise, coupant court aux réflexions de son ami.

Le métis sortit le premier, suivit de Drago et Alyssa.

La porte donnait sur un étroit escalier en colimaçon en pierre froide et noire - comme le reste du Manoir. Il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes pour arriver en bas, où un trou dans le mur était recouvert d'une tapisserie.

- C'est un passage secret ? Demanda Drago, le plus discrètement possible.

Blaise hocha de la tête pendant qu'Alyssa soulevait un pan de tissu.

- La voie est libre. Je vois Harry et Sirius, ils nous attendent.

Elle passa la première, puis fit signe à Drago de la suivre, Blaise refermant la marche. Ils longèrent le couloir qui donnait sur le rez-de-chaussée et rejoignirent leurs deux amis en haut du vaste escalier de marbre noir.

Drago n'eut alors pas le temps de comprendre grand-chose qu'il se retrouva étroitement enlacé dans une étreinte masculine - et connue.

La chaleur du corps d'Harry transperça à travers ses vêtements et il serra tout aussi fortement le jeune homme.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai eu peur pour toi, chuchota le Gryffondor au creux de son oreille.

La gorge de Drago se serra.

Il sentait les battements de cœur d'Harry, et ceux-ci allaient trop vite pour que ce soit normal. Visiblement, il s'était vraiment inquiété pour lui, comme il l'aurait fait pour n'importe lequel de ses amis. C'était une reconnaissance que Drago espérait depuis des mois, même s'il aurait préféré l'apprendre dans d'autres circonstances.

- Pas que je veuille vous déranger, mais ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour un câlin, fit soudain Sirius, la voix teinté d'anxiété. Vous pourrez vous bisouiller autant que vous voulez, une fois que nous serons de retour au château.

Drago se sépara d'Harry à contrecœur, mais attrapa fermement sa main, décidé à le garder le plus près possible de lui.

Le groupe descendit les escaliers et rejoignit le rez-de-chaussée d'un pas plus rapide que la normale, peu désireux de se faire attraper si près du but. Ils parcoururent le hall et poussèrent aussi discrètement que possible les lourdes portes de l'entrée avant de se faufiler dehors.

Pour Drago, tout cela était trop, beaucoup trop simple. Voldemort était loin d'être bête, et il était étonnant que quatre personnes, dont deux après lesquelles il courrait avidement, puissent entrer dans son manoir sans actionner une ou deux alarmes. Surtout en sachant que lui-même s'y trouvait à ce moment-là, totalement à la merci de son ennemi.

Ils rejoignirent la forêt sombre et menaçante, les sens aux aguets. Drago n'oubliait pas qu'un loup-garou, même hors période de pleine lune, était dangereux. _Surtout _celui-ci.

Un grondement leur parvint de leur gauche. Le groupe s'immobilisa.

Pas encore tout à fait remit de ses émotions, Drago avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure et les membres tremblants. Même les caresse réconfortantes d'Harry sur sa main n'arrivaient pas à le calmer.

Le bruit d'une branche qui casse résonna dans le silence du bois et on entendit un bruit de respiration retenue quelque part dans le groupe. Drago serra plus fortement la main qu'il tenait.

Quelque chose de gros se tenait non loin d'eux, dans les fourrés apparaissant entre les arbres serrés. Quelque chose d'imposant, un prédateur s'il en jugeait d'après le bruit de reniflement qui retentissait. C'était certainement Greyback.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda soudain Blaise, la voix tremblante.

- Je tenterais bien quelque chose, fit Alyssa, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver. Cela n'a marché que sur Remus transformé, et seulement une fois. Et encore, c'était un total hasard.

Trop de peut-être, jugea Drago. Hors de questions de risquer la santé, voir la vie de sa mère. Et Sirius était bien de son avis.

- Alors, on oublie cette idée, fit le Gryffondor. On avance en silence et on avisera en temps voulu.

Voilà bien une réplique des rouge et or. _Aviser en temps voulu_. Une expression que les Serpentard ne connaissaient pas.

Un reniflement plus fort que les autres les fit se tétaniser de nouveau. Le lycan s'était rapproché.

- Drago, fit alors Alyssa d'une voix chantante que le Serpentard aurait reconnu n'importe où, laisse tes pouvoirs s'exprimer. A pleine puissance et à nous deux, peut-être que ce sera assez fort pour que l'instinct de loup de Fenrir nous reconnaisse.

Drago n'avait pas tout compris, mais obéit. Il demanderait des explications plus tard. Pour l'instant, il fallait surtout sortir du domaine de Voldemort le plus rapidement et le plus entier possible.

Le jeune homme concentra alors son attention sur le reste de leur groupe. Seul Sirius semblait ne pas être totalement subjugué par leur être. Mais Blaise et Harry avait les yeux grands ouverts, la mâchoire inférieure pendante et l'air absolument halluciné. Ce n'était pas à leur avantage.

- Aly, t'aurais pu prévenir qu'on s'y prépare, articula laborieusement Sirius. Vous êtes trop . . . _Parfaits _pour notre bien.

Alyssa pouffa, d'un son cristallin.

- Même si je vous avais prévenus, vous n'auriez rien pu faire.

Sirius grogna. Drago sentit alors la main d'Harry lui échapper. Etonné, il se tourna vers lui. Le Gryffondor laissa échapper un gémissement et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Désolé Drago, souffla-t-il, mais c'est trop.

Puis il s'échappa, rejoignant Sirius qui se trouvait devant avec Blaise.

Drago fut blessé, mais sa mère le rassura instantanément.

- Laisse lui le temps de s'habituer. Il ne t'avait encore jamais vu avec la pleine puissance de tes pouvoirs, il est normal qu'il ne le supporte pas.

- C'est douloureux pour lui ? S'inquiéta Drago, tout en marchant.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Non Drago, tu es trop attirant, comme tout les Néphilims. Ce n'est pas de la douleur qu'il ressent, c'est du désir.

Ah ? Intéressante, cette information.

- On peut transplaner à partir d'ici.

Drago regarda Sirius qui montrait du doigt un mouchoir accroché à une branche. Il leva un sourcil, sceptique.

- On a mit un repère au cas où.

Drago hocha de la tête, au moment où les trois garçons disparaissaient. Alyssa et Drago les suivirent de très près.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry soupira de soulagement.

Devant lui se dressaient les grilles du domaine de Poudlard, encore ouvertes comme lors de leur départ. Ils avaient finalement réussi à revenir, sains et saufs et avec Drago.

Un double bruit de transplanage retentit derrière lui et il comprit qu'Alyssa et son fils venaient de les rejoindre.

- Jamais je n'aurais pensé que ça puisse être aussi simple, dit Blaise, une pointe de soulagement dans la voix. Vous pensez que Voldemort va se douter de quelque chose ?

- Forcément, répondit Alyssa en leur passant devant d'un pas pressé, redevenue normale, et pénétrant dans le parc. Drago n'aurait pas pu s'enfuir tout seul, et nous ne sommes que deux à pouvoir pénétrer comme nous le voulons dans le Manoir.

Les garçons emboitèrent le pas à la jeune femme, et Drago demanda :

- D'ailleurs, je serais curieux de savoir comment vous avez fait pour entrer sans alerter tout le monde.

- J'ai annulé les sorts de sécurité, répondit Alyssa.

- Et je ne t'ai pas vue les remettre, commenta son fils.

Harry grimaça en voyant l'air épouvantée d'Alyssa qui venait d'accélérer le pas, se mettant pratiquement à courir. Les élèves présents dans le parc à cette heure le regardèrent passé, hébétés.

- Mais quelle idiote ! S'auto-injuria la jeune femme. Comment j'ai pu oublier un truc aussi évident ? C'est sûr que là, Tom ne va pas mettre longtemps à comprendre, il y aura ma trace magique partout. Et comment vous avez fait pour Nagini ?

Ils grimpaient les escaliers menant aux lourdes portes de chêne quand Harry répondit :

- On l'a tué d'un Avada Kedavra et on a mis en place une scène d'étouffement. Voldemort croira que son serpent a avalé de travers.

Alyssa pila au beau milieu du hall, déconcertant ses suiveurs.

- Vous avez fait quoi ?

- On a fait croire qu'il s'était étouffé, répéta Sirius. Ca ne va pas ? S'inquiéta-t-il en suite en voyant l'air affligée de son amie.

Harry se demanda s'ils avaient eu une bonne idée, car apparemment, Alyssa, elle, semblait déjà avoir la réponse à cette question.

- Sirius, c'est toi qui a eu cette _lumineuse _idée ?

- Bah oui, pourquoi ?

Harry fit deux pas en arrière. Sirius n'avait pas compris le ton ironique sur lequel Alyssa avait prononcé le mot «　lumineux　».

- ETOUFFER ? TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE NAGINI PEUT _S'ETOUFFER_, SIRIUS ? CE N'EST PAS UN BANAL SERPENT, C'EST CELUI DE VOLDEMORT ! COMMENT VEUX-TU QU'IL S'ETOUFFE SANS QUE TOM NE COMPRENNE QUE C'EST UN MEURTRE ?

Heureusement que le hall était plutôt vide à cette heure, ainsi que la Grande Salle, parce que vu la puissance de décibels qu'avait la voix d'Alyssa, elle en aurait rendu sourd plus d'un. D'ailleurs, Harry se demandait si c'était inquiétant que son oreille gauche siffle comme ça . . .

- J'avoue que je suis d'accord avec elle, fit Blaise. Ce n'était pas une super idée. Et tu as cautionné ça, Harry ?

- Eh oh, se défendit aussitôt le Gryffondor, j'aurais bien aimé vous y voir, moi. On n'avait pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir à un plan parfait !

- Vous auriez pu lui balancer un meuble sur la tronche, proposa le Serpentard. La salle était insonorisé, personne n'aurait entendu.

Le regard qui lui envoya Drago suffit à faire comprendre au métis que son idée était encore plus débile que celle de Sirius.

- Un meuble qui tombe tout seul, ça fait pas du tout suspect, Blaise, ironisa Alyssa. Bon, tant pis, maintenant que c'est fait on n'y peut rien.

Elle soupira et pinça l'arrête de son nez.

- Au fait, où est-ce qu'on courrait comme ça ? Demanda Drago. Maintenant qu'on est ici, on est en sécurité, plus besoin de se presser.

Harry était d'accord avec lui. Sauf bien sûr qu'ils auraient sans doute des explications à donner si quelqu'un s'était aperçu de leur absence. Et qu'il faudrait de toute façon leur dire comment Drago était revenu. Tout seul. Mouais, il y avait des chances qu'ils se fassent griller de toute manière.

- Ca aurait pu être le cas, effectivement, si on avait pas laisser autant d'indices. S'il n'y avait eu que ta disparition, Tom se serait énervé et défoulé sur un quelconque village moldu, ce qui n'aurait pas beaucoup changer de l'habitude. Mais il va savoir que _je _suis entré au Manoir, que je t'ai délivré, accompagnée d'autres personnes puisque j'ai laissé ma trace magique sur les défenses que j'ai annulé, et qu'en plus on a assassiné Nagini. Si avec ça il ne capte pas qu'on sait pour les Horcruxes, c'est qu'il est encore plus con que je ne le pensais.

Un seul mot vint à l'esprit d'Harry : Aïe.

- Et donc, comment il va réagir ? Demanda Blaise, peu rassuré.

Pour toutes réponses, Alyssa grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier de marbre, se ruant dans les couloirs. Les quatre jeunes hommes, après avoir échangés des regards déconcertés, la suivirent au pas de course.

- Au fait, cria Sirius par-dessus le bruit de leur cavalcade, quelqu'un sait ce qui est arrivé aux autres, ceux qui nous accompagnaient au Ministère ?

- Le professeur Malefoy est à St Mangouste, mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger, répondit Harry. Kingsley est dans un état critique d'après ce que nous a dit Fred, et lui-même est à l'infirmerie, il s'est évanoui.

Sirius hocha de la tête, pilant juste derrière Blaise qui venait de faire de même derrière Alyssa. Cette dernière rugit plus qu'elle ne donna le mot de passe à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée au bureau directorial, puis vola presque au dessus des marches mobiles. Les garçons eurent du mal à la suivre et, quand ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau, la jeune femme était déjà face au professeur McGonagall, les mains posés sur le bureau de cette dernière. Derrière la vieille femme, Harry constata que pour la première fois, le portrait de Dumbledore était éveillé et soucieux.

Le cœur serré de «　revoir　» le vieil homme en ces circonstances et si longtemps après sa mort, Harry jeta un regard dans la pièce. En dehors de la directrice, se trouvait là le professeur Rogue, le visage menaçant (il avait formellement interdit à Harry de faire quoi que ce soit), ainsi que Ron, Hermione et Ginny, ce qui affirmait sa supposition comme quoi Rogue était bien au courant de leurs escapade.

- Miss Grytalié ! S'écria le professeur McGonagall, indignée. Vous n'avez pas à pénétrer ainsi dans mon bureau !

- C'est urgent ! Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous avons ramener Drago.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le principal intéressé qui n'afficha qu'une indifférence poli. Du coin de l'œil, Harry aperçut l'ancien espion se détendre légèrement.

- Personne n'a donné l'autorisation pour une telle manœuvre, fit la directrice, furieuse, ses lunettes tombant sur son nez sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est moi à présent qui suis à la tête de l'Ordre de Phoenix ? Renchérit Alyssa. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre autorisation pour ça, et je n'ai emmené avec moi que des membres officiels.

Irritée, le professeur McGonagall pinça fortement les lèvres. Harry qui appréciait beaucoup la femme se sentit désolé pour elle de se faire rabrouer ainsi par une femme qui avait l'âge d'être sa fille.

- Bien, mais alors quelle est cette urgence ?

- Nous avons commis quelques erreurs en allant au Manoir et laissé des traces de notre passage. L'une de ses traces est assez . . . Conséquente pour que Voldemort sache qui a fait le coup. Et qu'il s'énerve suffisamment. Si je le connais aussi bien que je le pense . . . Il sera ici et prêt à détruire Poudlard dans moins de vingt-quatre heures.

* * *

_Voilàààààààààààà, le chapitre est fini. _

_Et espérons tous fortement qu'Alyssa ne connait pas son père aussi bien qu'elle le dit ... _

_A la revoyure les gens ! _

_Bise ! :x_


	59. Où l'on se prépare

_Hello tout le monde ! _

_Et voilà. Comme vous allez vous en rendre compte trè vite, la fin de cette histoire est proche. Je pense qu'il ne me reste, tout au plus, qu'une dizaine de chapitres à écrire. Mais pour l'instant, je vous souhaite un agréable lecture. Et désolé pou le retard, j'ai eu des soucis de réseau ce matin. --'_

* * *

**Chapitre 59 : Où l'on se prépare**

La déclaration d'Alyssa laissa un blanc horrifié dans le bureau.

Drago, qui venait à peine de se remettre de s'être fait enlever et qui respirait mieux à présent qu'il savait qu'il était sauvé et qu'il n'était pas passé loin de finir comme sa mère, voulait qu'Alyssa ait tort. Car si Voldemort débarquait à Poudlard . . . Ce serait des dizaines d'innocents qui mourraient.

- Il n'est peut-être pas nécessaire de paniquer dans l'immédiat, modéra le professeur McGonagall, se levant de son fauteuil et contournant son bureau.

Elle semblait affreusement lasse, comme si trop de problèmes lui tombaient d'un seul coup dessus. Et peut-être était-ce le cas, après tout, Drago n'en savait absolument rien !

- Vaudrait mieux au contraire, contra la Néphilim, parce que si j'ai raison, l'Ordre et les Aurors devront être là au plus vite.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il viendra jusqu'à Poudlard ? Intervint Severus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'ait pas du genre à attaquer sans réfléchir, et il sait très bien que Poudlard est parfaitement protégé. Il ne prendra pas ce risque.

Drago respira beaucoup mieux.

Si Severus le disait, c'est que c'était vrai : son parrain se trompait rarement sur les agissements de Voldemort.

- Sev, je sais des choses que tu ignores au sujet de mon père, fit Alyssa d'un ton calme. Crois-moi, il prendra le risque.

Puis se tournant vers la directrice :

- De plus, il ne sera pas seul, il viendra accompagné de tout ses Mangemorts, ainsi que de ses alliés. Que nous n'avons pas particulièrement envie de voir débarquer, dois-je préciser.

La vieille femme fronça des sourcils, inquiète.

- Quels alliés ?

- Les géants, pour commencer.

-Et c'est tout, la coupa Severus d'un air sévère. Ce sont les seuls alliés qu'il a.

- Les seuls dont _tu as eu connaissance_, précisa la jeune femme. Moi, je l'ai vu se créer une armée de loup-garou affamés, ainsi que recruter une vingtaine de vampires. Crois-moi, la réalité est bien en deçà de ce que tu imagines. Il est plus puissant que nous et il pourra nous balayer d'un revers de main si ne nous préparons pas correctement.

Drago sentit la bile lui remonter le long de l'œsophage et sa tête tourna.

Après tout ce que venait de dire sa mère, il se demandait si ça n'aurait pas été mieux d'en finir avec la vie à l'époque où il était encore dans les cachots du Manoir des Ténèbres.

- Dray, ça va ? S'inquiéta instantanément Blaise qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

Il le rassura d'un mouvement de main : ce n'était que passager.

- Il vaudrait mieux que l'infirmière l'ausculte, qui sait ce que Voldemort aura eu le temps de lui faire, dit Sirius. Blaise, accompagne-le s'il-te-plait.

Drago voulut protester, mais les deux regards tueurs conjugués de Severus et Alyssa le dissuadèrent de dire quoi que ce soit. Il se laissa emmener docilement par son meilleur ami.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Une fois la porte refermée dans le dos des deux Serpentard, Harry se concentra de nouveau sur la discussion de ses aînés, imité par Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Jusqu'ici, aucun des professeurs n'avait fait allusion à leur présence, alors il comptait bien glaner le plus grand nombre d'information. Mais il espérait bien qu'aucunes d'elles n'étaient aussi mauvaise que la dernière : avec autant d'ennemis en face, il y avait très peu de chance qu'ils remportent la bataille. Déjà qu'il leur manquait un Horcruxe. Comment faire pour le trouver et le détruire en moins de vingt-quatre heures ? Ils n'avaient même pas un seul petit indice !

- Des géants, des lycans et des vampires. Comment pourrons nous les combattre ? Demanda vivement Sirius. Même si la pleine lune n'est pas prévu dans les jours qui viennent, les loups seront assez dangereux pour de simples sorciers comme nous. Et je ne vous parle même pas des deux autres races !

- Il nous faut des alliés, décréta Alyssa. Beaucoup et vite.

- Attendez, les stoppa la directrice. Nous ne savons même pas si ce que vous avancez est vrai. Et si nous prévenions les autorités et que Vous-Savez-Qui ne se manifeste pas ? L'Ordre du Phoenix perdra toute crédibilité devant Scrimgeour et le Ministère, et nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre.

- Severus est suffisamment discret pour pouvoir s'assurer que Tom fait ce que nous supposons de sa part. Pendant ce temps-là, Alyssa s'entretiendra avec le Ministre.

Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond formidable, et comme tout les autres, il se tourna vers la personne qui venait de prendre la parole : c'était le portrait de Dumbledore.

Le vieil homme posait son regard chaleureux et attendri sur les différentes personnes présentes dans la pièce.

- Vous pensez qu'elle a raison Albus ? Interrogea la directrice.

- Alyssa s'est rarement trompé au sujet de Tom par le passé. Ou tout du moins, peu depuis qu'elle est revenue. L'avoir côtoyer pendant toutes ces années fait d'elle votre meilleure informatrice sur tout ce qui a un lien avec lui. Ne prenez pas ses suppositions à la légère.

- Et alors, que faisons- nous ? Demanda Severus. Nous n'avons aucunes créatures magiques de notre côté, aussi puissantes que celles dont a su s'entourer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Un raclement de gorge irrité se fit entendre, émit par Alyssa qui posa un regard condescendant sur l'homme.

- Et Drago et moi, on est quoi ? De la bouse de dragon ?

Harry retint le sourire qui lui venait aux lèvres.

- Et il y a Remus aussi, fit Sirius.

- Et Hagrid, qui est demi-géant, compléta Alyssa. Sans parler de Graup. On n'est peut-être pas nombreux, mais nous sommes là.

- Ca aurait été mieux si on avait pu en avoir d'autres comme toi, renchérit l'ancien espion, l'air sombre.

- Désolé de ne pas avoir pu empêcher mon père d'éliminer les derniers représentants de ma race, répliqua aigrement la jeune femme, les bras croisés et le regard furibond.

- Je ne voulais pas dire ça, se défendit calmement l'homme. J'exposais seulement un fait.

Harry vit Sirius lever les yeux au ciel.

- Avant d'aller plus loin et de se quereller pour si peu, intervint le professeur McGonagall, il vaut mieux être sûr des intentions de Vous-Savez-Qui. Severus ?

- Je ne crois pas avoir vraiment le choix. Mais j'ignore par où commencer.

- Je te ferais une liste des endroits où tu pourras le trouver, dit Alyssa. Et ensuite, j'irais voir Scrimgeour avec Sirius. Tonks devrait aussi nous accompagner, nous aurons plus de chances de le convaincre à nous trois.

- Bien.

Puis, se tournant vers les adolescents, la directrice continua.

- Mr Potter, pourriez-vous avertir les membres de l'A.D. de ce qu'il risque de se produire d'ici peu ? Prévenez-les tous, et qu'ils fassent passer le message dans leurs maisons.

Puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers les plus vieux :

- Pour plus de prudence, l'envoi de courrier est à partir de maintenant interdit : au moins, si quelque chose devait se passer, l'ennemi ignorera que nous nous préparons à le recevoir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Drago se laissa ausculter sans rien dire, mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait d'envoyer bouler Mme Pomfresh et de pouvoir retourner dans le bureau de la directrice. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il se disait en ce moment-même, quelles décisions étaient prises.

- Ca va aller ? Demanda Blaise, une fois que l'infirmière eut fait demi-tour et partit s'occuper de Fred, son autre patient qui rouspétait parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le laisser sortir.

- T'as entendu ce qu'a dit Pomfresh ? Pas de soucis à se faire.

Sur ces mots, il descendit du lit et se dirigea vers la porte de l'infirmerie.

- Je ne parle pas de ta santé physique, mais de ta santé morale. Je te rappelle que tu as été enlevé.

Oui, Drago le savait. Mais il n'en gardait aucune séquelle. Si cela avait été violent ou qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, sans doute qu'il n'aurait pas aussi bien prit l'acte en lui-même, mais la chance lui avait sourit et ses amis avaient réagis au plus vite.

- Ce n'est rien, je t'assure Blaise. A côté de ma séquestration, c'était vraiment du petit lait. J'étais inconscient tout le temps.

Blaise soupira.

- Je sais mais . . . Enfin, c'est quand même _Voldemort _en personne qui t'a enlevé. Ce n'est pas rien !

Drago cessa sa marche et pila dans le couloir. Puis, il se retourna et fit face à son ami.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter, tout va bien. Pour l'instant, tout ce que je veux, c'est retourner dans le bureau de McGonagall. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est dit.

Blaise, le regard toujours un peu inquiet, acquiesça d'un signe de tête et suivit le jeune homme jusqu'à la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau. Devant, se trouvait Alyssa et Sirius, sur le point de partir.

- Alors ? Interrogea Drago en arrivant à leur niveau. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est dit ?

- Rien de particulier, répondit Sirius. Alyssa a donné la liste des endroits où on avait trouvé les divers Horcruxes, et Severus est parti voir si Voldemort se trouvait sur l'un de ces lieux.

- Pourquoi ça ? S'étonna Blaise. Qu'est-ce qu'il irait faire là-bas ?

- Tom aura vite fait de faire le lien entre Nagini et notre connaissance de ses Horcruxes, il doit donc déjà vérifier que les autres sont encore à leurs places. Il doit avoir de mauvaises surprises en ce moment.

Drago prit une profonde inspiration angoissée.

- Si je compte bien, il en manque encore un, dit-il.

Alyssa secoua la tête.

- Je m'occupe de celui-là, rassurez-vous. D'ailleurs, rejoignez les autres à la Salle sur Demande, ils vont avertir les membres de l'A.D. de ce qu'il se prépare et il vous faudra vous entraîner une dernière fois avant la bataille.

Blaise et Drago acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

- Et surtout, rassurez Harry pour le dernier Horcruxe. Dites-lui bien qu'il sera détruit avant qu'il ne doive tuer mon père. Je ferai tout ce qui faut pour.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry siffla fortement pour faire revenir le calme dans la salle.

Tout les membres de l'A.D. étaient présents. Il venait de leur rapporter ce qu'il s'était passé, puis dit dans le bureau de McGonagall et tous y étaient allés de leur petit commentaire dans une cacophonie indescriptible.

Les conversations continuèrent et Hermione brandit un livre épais qu'elle laissa lourdement tomber à terre avec un BAM retentissant. Les membres se turent aussitôt, ébahis.

- On essaye de vous parler et vous mettre en garde, bande de pies ! S'écria la jeune femme. Alors vous allez apprendre à fermer vos bouches deux minutes et laisser Harry parler !

Même Harry et Ron la regardaient, les yeux ronds. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler dans la salle. Ce fut pourquoi l'arrivée de Blaise et Drago ne passa pas inaperçue. Les deux jeunes hommes ne cherchèrent pas à se rapprocher des trois Gryffondor, et ils restèrent dans le fond de la salle.

Harry put reprendre.

- Alors, comme je vous le disais, nous nous attendons pas à voir les Mangemorts débarquer avant le dîner, voir cette nuit. Il faut donc prévenir les autres élèves. J'espère pouvoir compter sur vous pour faire passer le message dans vos maisons. Et aussi, n'essayez pas d'envoyer de messages à vos familles, aucun hiboux n'est autorisé à quitter l'enceinte du collège.

- On ne peut pas prévenir nos familles ? S'écria une voix indignée.

- Non, pour éviter que Voldemort ne sache que nous l'attendons. Il faut que nous gardions l'effet de surprise afin de compenser un minimum.

- Compenser quoi ? Demanda une autre voix.

Harry grimaça.

Il n'était peut-être pas judicieux de leur dire qu'ils étaient en sous-nombre face à l'ennemi et qu'en face, il y aurait des créatures plus que dangereuses que eux n'avaient pas.

- Compenser le manque d'expérience de la plupart d'entre nous, mentit-il. On va peut-être devoir se débrouiller quelque temps tout seul avant l'arrivée des Aurors.

Un sentiment de panique s'infiltra dans les rangs des élèves. En même temps que deux Serpentard rejoignaient leurs amis.

- On vient de croiser Sirius et Alyssa, leur apprit Blaise. Ils nous ont dit de venir ici et de vous dire qu'il faudrait qu'on s'entraine tous une dernière fois.

- Je n'aurais pas eu besoin d'elle pour y penser, répondit Harry. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète le plus.

- Le dernier Horcruxe ? Devina Drago, le visage fermé.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Il désespérait un peu. Beaucoup. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait être et où il pourrait être caché. Dans ce cas-là, comment le retrouver et le détruire avant que la bataille ne commence ?

- Alyssa a un message pour toi sur ce point, continua Drago. Elle a dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir et qu'elle ferait tout pour qu'il soit détruit avant que ne tout commence.

Loin de calmer les peurs d'Harry, cela augmenta son angoisse. Il n'aimait pas savoir sa marraine prendre les dangers seules. Certes, elle y était habituée et était certainement à même de se défendre parfaitement. Mais si jamais elle tombait nez à nez avec son père alors qu'elle allait le chercher ? Et qu'elle se faisait de nouveau enlever ? Pareil pour le professeur Rogue. Malgré qu'il ne l'aimait pas, Harry savait qu'il était cher aux yeux de Drago et il n'aimait pas le voir souffrir. Il se faisait donc du souci pour la mission de l'homme. Pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait-il choisi _lui_, pour cette mission ? Alyssa aurait pu le faire, et Sirius et Tonks aller seuls voir Scrimgeour. Mais le maître des potions prenaient en ce moment-même des risque inconsidérés. Il pouvait mourir n'importe quand, sans que personne ne le sache, à partir de maintenant.

Harry prit une grande inspiration.

Cela était en place. Il le sentait au fond de lui, dans ses tripes, dans son être. Tout finissait de s'installer pour que la prophétie se réalise.

- Harry ?

Le jeune homme sortit brusquement de ses pensées, interpellé par Ron. Il remarqua alors que les élèves n'étaient plus là.

- Il sont partis prévenir les autres, dit Ron, en réponse à son regard interrogateur et surpris. Ils reviendront dès que ce sera fait.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Il ne serait pas mieux d'entraîner un peu aussi les autres ? Demanda Ginny, étroitement enlacée dans les bras de Blaise.

- Quels autres ? Demanda Harry. Tout ceux qui sont ici ont entre 15 et 17 ans et je ne pense pas qu'ils pourront tous se battre. McGonagall protégera certainement les plus jeunes en les enfermant quelque part en attendant la fin.

- Elle n'autorisera que les élèves majeurs à se battre, devina Hermione. Il vaudrait alors mieux concentré nos efforts sur ceux qui participeront à la bataille. Je sais que Neville a encore des difficultés avec le Patronus et il doit savoir le faire avant l'arrivée des Détraqueurs.

- Et Susan ne résiste toujours pas au Dementius, poursuivit Ron, comme beaucoup d'autres. Même moi, j'ai des difficultés, c'est pour dire.

Harry sentit un très désagréable frisson lui parcourir le corps.

Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas que lui. Ses amis aussi risqueraient leurs vies. Que deviendrait-il s'il devait perdre un seul d'entre eux ? Et les autres ? Ses camarades du dortoir ? Ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille ? S'il l'avait pu, il aurait été seul au front. Après tout, c'était un peu _sa _guerre. Si il n'avait pas existé, rien de tout ça ne se serait passé. Et tout se jouait entre lui et son ennemi. Pourquoi impliquer d'autres personnes ? Un duel et se serait terminé. Rapidement, avec un peu de chance . . .

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ils eurent du mal à tout mettre en place. Au départ, Harry avait pensé à faire comme d'habitude et s'entraîner dans la Salle sur Demande, mais le professeur McGonagall était intervenue et avait décrété que tous s'entraineraient dans la Grande Salle. Tous ceux qui l'avaient souhaités, pas seulement les membres de l'A.D., avaient pus se joindre à eux. Et tout les professeurs les avaient rejoins pour les entraîner.

Ils avaient été répartis en petits groupes que la directrice avait sévèrement contrôlé : aucun élève de moins de 16 ans n'avaient été autorisés à apprendre des sorts de grande puissance de défense et d'attaque. Seul les plus de 16 ans étaient autorisés à se joindre aux professeurs pour défendre Poudlard. Tout les autres seraient enfermés dans la Salle sur Demande, barricadée par un sortilège que seul les professeurs pourraient enlever.

Les six amis s'étaient répartis les groupes, chacun aidant le professeurs pour savoir quel élève avait plus de difficultés avec tel sort. Et une bonne partie de l'après-midi s'était déroulé ainsi. A un moment, des Serpentard s'étaient invités dans la salle et étaient restés regarder. Parmi ceux-là, les septième années qui avaient ricanés en voyant leurs efforts. Drago s'était douloureusement empêché de leur jeter un sort dont-ils ne se sauraient pas remis avant des années.

Puis, peu avant quatre heures, Sirius et Tonks étaient revenus. Avec de bonnes nouvelles.

- Nous avons parlés au Ministre, avait dit Sirius avec un grand sourire ravi. Il nous envoi le plus d'Aurors qu'il peut avant ce soir, ainsi que des équipes médicales. Nous sommes aussi passé à St Mangouste et nous avons eut des nouvelles de Narcissa : elle rentrera d'ici quelques heures, le médicomages l'ont soignés et elle se porte à merveille. Les Doloris n'ont pas laissés de traces. Kingsley est dans un état plus critique, mais vu comment il hurlait après les infirmières pour qu'elles le laissent partir afin de participer à notre bataille, il y a des chances qu'ils le fichent dehors avant la tombée de la nuit.

Drago soupira, rassuré sur l'état de sa mère. Un peu plus tôt, Fred était parti, lui aussi très bien portant, prévenir les membres de l'Ordre. Tous devaient arrivés avant ou pendant le dîner.

- Et où est Alyssa ? Avait demandé Drago. Elle s'occupe de l'Horcruxe ?

- Non, elle est rentrée avec nous mais est ensuite partie dans la Forêt Interdite. Elle n'a pas daigné nous dire ce qu'elle allait y faire.

Après ces quelques mots, les entraînements avaient reprit. Ce ne fut que près de deux heures plus tard que les premiers membres de l'Ordre arrivèrent. La famille Weasley au complet était là, même Charlie que Drago n'avait vu qu'en photo. Il reconnut aussi avec eux, Fleur Weasley, l'épouse de Bill. Il ne manquait que celui à lunettes, l'ancien Préfet-en-Chef, que Drago n'avait jamais vu en leur compagnie. Lupin aussi les accompagnait.

Puis, divers personnes se présentèrent à différentes heures. Drago ne connaissait pas beaucoup d'entre eux. Il lui avait semblé reconnaître Maugrey Fol Œil dans le groupe, mais il n'en était pas sûr.

Sur les coups de dix-neuf heures, le professeur McGonagall réinstalla les tables et les bancs des maisons plus une cinquième. Quatre d'entre elles se remplirent un peu au hasard, les adultes se mélangeant aux élèves, et les Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle se mêlant entre eux. La cinquième fut principalement constitué d'uniformes vert.

Ce fut au moment où les plats apparurent que, Hermione et Ginny, chuchotant précédemment entre elles, se levèrent brusquement de table, décidées, et se dirigèrent vers les verts et argent. Bon nombre d'entre eux les suivirent du regard, intrigués. Elle s'arrêtèrent dans le dos d'une des élèves de Serpentard, une grande jeune femme à la carrure forte : Millicent Bulstrode.

Angoissé, Drago posa sa baguette sur la table, à portée de main, au cas où il faudrait défendre les deux jeunes femmes. Une grande main calleuse se posa alors sur la sienne et Charlie Weasley, installé à sa droite, lui dit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils savent qu'ils ne feront pas le poids si ils venaient à faire quoi que ce soit. Elles ne courent aucuns dangers.

Pourtant, malgré ses paroles, Drago constata qu'Harry, Blaise et tout les autres Weasley s'étant installés autour d'eux avaient eux aussi dégainés leurs baguettes. Au cas où.

Hermione et Ginny murmurèrent quelques mots à l'oreille de la Serpentard. Cette dernière, surprise, se tourna violemment vers elles. Puis, après un temps d'hésitation, acquiesça lentement d'un signe de tête. Elle se leva alors et suivit les deux Gryffondor jusqu'à leur table, où tous lui firent une place. Harry prit alors la parole :

- Nous pouvons tous remercier Millicent d'avoir espionné pour nous le camp adverse, et d'avoir su nous aider quand nous avons eu besoin d'elle.

Et il adressa un remerciement personnel envers la jeune femme qui, malgré sa carrure, se fit toute petite, mal à l'aise. Neville, assis à côté d'elle, eut alors un geste que Drago n'oublierait jamais, un signe d'amitié qui signifia tout pour les gens présents : il lui tendit un plat de purée en lui demandant si elle souhaitait qu'il lui en serve. Pourtant pas émotif pour deux noises, Drago dut baisser la tête pour que personne ne remarque les larmes d'émotions qui montaient à ses yeux. C'était trop pour lui. Son cœur n'était pas habitué à tant de sentiments mêlés : peur, doute, joie, compassion, espoir.

Mais quand les discussions reprirent autour de lui, il put se calmer et redresser la tête. En face de lui, Harry lui adressa un sourire doux. Aimant. Le Serpentard le lui rendit.

Tout se passerait bien. Il devait garder espoir. Tout irait bien.

* * *

_Bon, je pense que vous avez compris, hein. La bataille n'est plus très loin. _

_Maintenant, à vos pronostics : quels personnages l'auteur sadique tuera-t-elle ? :D_

_A dans deux semaines ! _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxx_


	60. Où les alliés débarquent

_Hello tout le monde ! _

_Et voilà, le soixantième chapitre. Ca fait bizarre de se dire que j'en ai écris **60** ! Flippant presque. ^^ Est-ce qu'un jour je m'arrêterai ? Heu . . . oui :) Trés bientôt même puisque l'on est vraiment à la fin de la fic, là. _

_Voilà, je vous laisse lire tout ça._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 60 : Où les alliés débarquent**

Malgré que les repas étaient pour la plupart, terminés, les tables ne furent pas desservis tout de suite, et aucun des élèves n'eurent le courage - ou l'envie - de quitter la pièce. Tous étaient trop conscients que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils voyaient la Grande Salle, telle qu'elle était à cette instant, ainsi que les visages présents.

Drago n'était pas en reste. Lui aussi buvait du regard les personnes qui l'entouraient. Il n'y avait pourtant pas beaucoup de gens qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps, mais ils avaient tous une certaine importance à ses yeux.

Tout d'abord, il y avait Blaise bien entendu. Ami de longue date, confident fidèle, soutien inestimable. Puis il y avait Ron, Hermione et Ginny qui, sans être ses meilleurs amis à l'instar de Blaise, étaient devenus des amis loyaux. Sirius et Alyssa - pas encore rentrée - des parents tel qu'il en avait toujours rêvé, bien qu'il n'ait pas encore eux l'occasion de leur prouver l'affection profonde qu'il ressentait pour eux. Narcissa et Severus, absents pour l'instant, mais figures parentales qui avaient veillés sur lui avec amour pendant ses longues années où ses géniteurs n'avaient pu s'occuper de lui. Puis, il y avait tout les autres, ses camarades de classes. Sans leur vouer un amour sans bornes, il espérait - de manière utopique, il en était conscient - qu'aucun d'eux n'ait de réelles difficultés dans les heures qui allaient suivre.

Et bien sûr, il y avait Harry. Ennemi détesté, ami apprécié, petit ami aimé. Que deviendrait-il sans lui ? Certes, il y avait les autres mais, même si le reste du monde était vivant, il ne pourrait vivre avec la douleur de la mort d'Harry. Sans même qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, le jeune homme avait prit une part importante dans son cœur et dans sa vie. Il n'envisageait pas de vivre sans lui. Et il devait le lui dire rapidement. Avant la fin, avant le commencement.

Drago releva la tête de son assiette rutilante dans laquelle il avait plongé ses pensées. En face de lui, Harry discutait avec Sirius. Le Gryffondor racontait à son filleul les bêtises qu'avaient pu faire les Maraudeurs. Harry était aux anges, comme à chaque fois qu'un sujet touchait de près ses parents. Drago décida de ne pas le déranger. Harry avait l'air trop heureux, et il voulait que cela continue ainsi, qu'il oubli pendant un temps, ce qui les attendaient tous.

Drago reporta son attention sur ce qu'il se passait à côté. Les Weasley au complet ainsi, qu'Hermione et Blaise, discutaient. Et vu les regards abasourdis que la famille affichait en regardant la sœur cadette, Drago décida de s'intéresser à leur discussion.

- Mais, mais, mais, balbutiait Molly, vous êtes sûrs de vous ?

Mr Weasley, un bras autour de la taille de son épouse, posait un regard larmoyant mais non dénué de fierté sur Blaise.

- Je serais plus qu'heureux de te compter dans ma famille, Blaise Zabini, annonça l'homme aux lunettes. Et c'est un honneur pour moi que de t'accorder la main de mon unique fille. Je sais qu'elle sera heureuse à tes côtés.

Drago, la gorge noué, en laissa tombé sa mâchoire inférieure. Blaise avait demandé Ginny en mariage . . .

Soudain, Molly fondit en larmes.

- Ma petite fille, balbutia-t-elle, mon bébé . . . fiancée !

- Je prendrais soin d'elle, Molly, assura Blaise, ému, la main dans celle de sa petite amie, elle aussi au bord des larmes.

- Je le sais. Tout le monde le sait. Nous n'aurions pu rêver mieux que toi, Blaise.

Molly n'ajouta rien, l'émotion l'en empêchant. Les frères Weasley entreprirent alors de féliciter leur futur beau-frère et ne manquèrent pas une dernière occasion de le mettre en garde avec humour. Du coin de l'œil, Drago vit ensuite Ron embrasser chastement une Hermione en larmes.

Il porta alors son regard dans la direction inverse, leur laissant leur intimité. Il tomba sur Millicent et Neville en grande conversation. Les deux jeunes gens, timides, s'étaient ouverts l'un à l'autre et semblaient s'être trouvé des points communs.

Fébrile, Drago n'en put plus et il quitta la table. Le mouvement qu'il fit attira l'attention mais il rassura tout le monde d'un sourire confiant et d'un signe de la main. Il traversa alors la Grande Salle et sortit dans le hall. La fraicheur de la nuit tombante lui fit un bien fou. Il s'accouda à la rambarde de l'escalier et son regard se perdit sur le parc, visible par les portes de chênes ouvertes.

Il avait été surpris par la demande de Blaise, agréablement, mais tout de même surpris. Était-ce l'approche de la bataille et de l'incertitude de sa survie qui avait poussé son ami à une telle extrémité ? Pour prouver à celle qu'il aimait combien elle était importante pour lui ? Ou un projet mûrement réfléchit depuis longtemps malgré leur relation récente ?

Drago soupira avec un sourire. Blaise pouvait faire des choses si inattendues parfois.

- Une noise pour vos pensées.

Drago releva la tête. Narcissa se trouvait sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, un sourire curieux sur les lèvres. Le jeune homme se précipita sur elle et la serra dans ses bras.

- Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien, lui dit-il, le visage dans son cou. J'ai eu si peur pour toi.

Narcissa lui rendit son étreinte.

- Ce n'était rien de grave, les médicomages ont tenus à me garder un peu plus longtemps juste au cas où. Mais Sirius m'a raconté pour toi, fit-elle ensuite, inquiète, en l'éloignant pour scruter son visage. Tout va bien ? Si tu as besoin d'en parler, n'hésite pas surtout, je serais là, quand tu voudras.

Drago lui sourit.

- Aucun souci, _marraine_.

Amusé, la femme lui passa une main tendre dans les cheveux. Puis son visage redevint grave.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui est en train de se passer, murmura-t-elle. Tout cela semble si . . . Surréaliste.

Elle soupira. Drago ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec elle. Il était difficile d'assimiler le fait que leur ennemi serait à leur porte incessamment sous peu.

- Severus est revenu ? S'enquit Narcissa.

- Pas encore, répondit Drago. Nous attendons encore beaucoup de monde.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et le Serpentard décela sur son visage inexpressif, une lueur inquiète. Lui aussi se faisait du souci pour l'homme.

- J'avais une bonne nouvelle à lui apprendre, chuchota-t-elle, plus pour elle-même.

Drago ne poussa pas l'indélicatesse à la questionner. Elle lui en parlerait si elle le voulait.

- Il sont tous dans la Grande Salle, lui dit-il. Si tu as faim, il reste encore pleins de bonnes choses.

- Tu m'accompagnes ?

- Je préfère rester ici.

Comprenant, elle l'embrassa sur la joue et s'éloigna. Son entrée fut accueillit par de puissants vivats. Drago sourit quand il se dit que, quelques mois auparavant, jamais les élèves n'auraient accueillis une Malefoy ainsi. Tout avait changé, si vite . . .

Drago se remémora l'instant où sa vie avait bousculé. Était-ce quand il avait hésité à assassiner Dumbledore ? Ou quand il avait prit conscience de l'absurdité de prêter allégeance à Voldemort ? Ou encore quand il avait rencontré Florelia ? Cela pouvait même dater de sa naissance, quand Alyssa l'avait laisser aux bons soins de Narcissa. Comment savoir après tout ? Mais il remerciait quand même les évènements qui l'avaient conduis là où il était en ce moment. Car il n'imaginait pas être ailleurs.

Ce fut des bruits de pas qui le tirèrent de ses pensées cette fois-ci. Son regard intercepta la silhouette d'Alyssa qui remontait l'escalier de marbre.

- Alors ? S'enquit-il d'une voix forte.

Elle releva la tête, visiblement étonnée de le trouver là.

- Alors quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Sirius a dit que tu étais partie dans la Forêt Interdite et tu as certifié que tu t'occuperais du dernier Horcruxe, alors je viens aux nouvelles.

La jeune femme le rejoignit et s'accouda à son tour à la rambarde en soupirant.

- Ca n'a pas été simple, mais je nous ais trouvé des alliés.

Drago sursauta.

- Quoi ? S'écria-t-il. Lesquels ?

- Graup tout d'abord, il attend dans le parc. Je vais aller prévenir Hagrid. Puis, les centaures. Ils étaient quelques peu belliqueux, mais ils se sont rangés à mes arguments. Par contre, le Ministère va devoir cracher : ils veulent un territoire seulement pour eux, sans l'influence habituelle des humains.

Le cœur battant, Drago hocha de la tête.

- Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles. Au moins, nous ne seront pas seuls.

Alyssa hocha de la tête à son tour, puis le silence s'installa, perturbé par les voix qui s'échappaient de la Grande Salle.

- Il va venir, tu es sûre ? Demanda alors Drago.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas du genre à prendre des risques.

- A cause du dernier Horcruxe. Il sait qu'il est à Poudlard. Il va venir, et tout détruire, seulement pour récupérer cette dernière garantie de son immortalité.

Drago fronça des sourcils.

- Il sait . . . ? Celui-là aussi, il l'a caché au château ? S'exclama-t-il, abasourdi, déjà prêt à se mettre à sa recherche.

- Non, fit-elle en souriant.

- C'est toi qui l'a alors, devina-t-il.

- Oui.

- Tu lui a dit que tu l'avais ?

- En quelques sortes, répondit-elle énigmatique.

Drago fronça des sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Et où était l'objet ? Il supposait qu'elle ne s'en séparait jamais, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu avec les mêmes choses sur le dos.

Soudain, une idée fit son chemin dans son esprit alors que sa mère s'éloignait pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.

- Les Horcruxes, fit-il, hésitant, sans se retourner. Pour l'instant, ils n'ont été que des objets, liés aux temps forts de sa vie. Mais, est-ce qu'une personne peut en être un ?

Il tourna la tête. Alyssa lui faisait face, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Un frisson désagréable parcourut Drago, alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

- Je ne l'ai pas su tout de suite, lui confia-t-elle d'une voix basse. Peu après mon enlèvement, mon comportement a connu des ratés. On a tous pensé que c'était dû au choc mais, quand Albus m'a parlé des Horcruxes pour la première fois . . . J'ai compris que les quelques heures de trou noir que j'avais de ce jour-là n'était pas sans conséquences. Après tout, je suis un point fort de sa vie. Je suis sa fille et la seule détentrice d'un pouvoir qu'il souhaiterait avoir. Enfin, _était_, puisque je ne suis plus seule.

Drago ne dit rien. Il n'arrivait pas . . . Ne comprenait pas . . . N'assimilait _pas _l'information.

- Garde ça pour toi, s'il te plait, chuchota-t-elle. Je ne veux pas inquiéter inutilement les autres. Ils doivent seulement se concentrer sur leurs survies. Et toi aussi.

Drago secouait la tête, comme réfutant quelque chose. Car il comprenait. Mais il ne voulait pas de cette vérité.

- Tu ne peux pas mourir ! martela-t-il avec force, tout son être se rebiffant à cette idée. Tu n'as pas fait tout ça pour finir ainsi ! Tu as le droit à ta fin heureuse !

Drago ne se contrôlait plus. Son esprit, son cœur, son être _tout entier _refusait cette idée. Il n'avait pas retrouver sa mère pour qu'elle lui soit de nouveau arraché. Elle . . . _Il_, Voldemort, n'avait pas le droit de gagner cette bataille, de remporter cette victoire. Alyssa ne devait pas mourir.

- Fais quelque chose ! Hurla-t-il. Trouve un moyen ! Tu n'as pas le droit de . . .

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Alyssa le mit sous silence avant. Puis elle s'approcha prudemment de lui.

- Drago, laisse moi t'expliquer, d'accord ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry sourit, félicitant ses deux amis. Il venait d'apprendre la nouvelle pour Blaise et Ginny. Fiancés. C'était étrange de penser qu'une fois cette bataille terminée et leurs ASPIC's en main, ils célébreraient un mariage. Bon, ce ne serait pas avant plus d'un an, pour laisser le temps à Ginny de finir ses études, mais quand même. Et Harry se doutait qu'ils ne seraient pas les seuls que la perspective de se perdre définitivement pousserait à de telles extrémités.

- Je pense que maman voudra que cela se fasse au Terrier, comme pour Bill et Fleur, dit Ginny, un bras autour de la taille de son tout nouveau fiancé.

- Ca ne me dérange pas le moins du monde, assura Blaise. Tu ne m'en voudras pas s'il n'y a que ta famille et nos amis à la cérémonie ? Je me vois mal inviter ma mère, conclut-il, riant.

Harry et Ginny le suivirent, mais le brun savait que Blaise se forçait. L'approche de la bataille les rendait tous nerveux.

- Tiens, Aly est revenue, déclara soudain Ginny, le regard dirigé vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

Harry se retourna. Sa marraine était à présent dans les bras de Sirius, et derrière elle, Drago couvait la scène du regard.

Harry sentit alors monter une lui une envie irrépressible de passer les dernières heures en sa compagnie. Seuls. Juste eux deux, pour toutes les fois où ils avaient dû sacrifier leurs couples à cause de la guerre et des Horcruxes. Il savait qu'il restait le dernier, mais Alyssa avait juré qu'elle s'en occuperait. D'ailleurs, c'était certainement ce qu'elle était partie faire dans la Forêt Interdite. Alors, il se sentait le droit d'accaparer son petit ami durant les deux ou trois prochaines heures. Juste au cas où.

Il se leva, coupant Blaise dans sa phrase qu'il n'avait pas écouté. Il remonta la salle et se posta aux côté de la famille Black.

- Drago ? Tu veux bien venir avec moi ?

Le jeune homme blond échangea un regard avec sa mère qui le suppliait silencieusement, puis il la rassura d'un mouvement de tête avant de répondre :

- Je suis tout à toi.

Harry sourit.

- Tant mieux, c'était tout ce que je voulais.

Il attrapa la main du Serpentard et, faisant un signe de son autre main à son parrain et à sa marraine, l'emmena hors de la pièce.

Ce fut ce moment-là que choisirent les Aurors et les médicomages envoyés par le Ministère pour apparaître mais les deux jeunes hommes ne s'arrêtèrent pas à leur entrée. Nombreux, les renforts se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle et quelques uns d'entre eux saluèrent Harry, comme s'il était une vieille connaissance.

Décidément, il ne s'habituerait pas à sa notoriété, pensa-t-il en grimaçant.

- Où va-t-on ? S'enquit alors Drago, curieux en le tirant de ses pensées.

Harry eut un sourire énigmatique.

- J'ai voulu passer quelques instants seul avec toi. Nous n'avons pas eu assez souvent cette occasion.

- C'est bien vrai, murmura Drago.

- Tu as su pour Blaise et Ginny ? Demanda alors Harry, alors qu'il tournait à l'angle d'un couloir, toujours main dans la main.

- Oui, ils vont se marier. Je suis content pour eux. Ils le méritent.

- C'est bien vrai.

- Il faut que je te dise qu'Alyssa nous a trouvé des alliés : les centaures.

Harry, toujours marchant, lui jeta un regard étonné.

- Impressionnant.

- N'est-ce pas ?

Harry savait, pour l'avoir vu de ses propres yeux, que les centaures n'aimaient pas les humains. Ils avaient faillis les tuer, Hermione et lui, pour avoir demander leur aide lorsqu'Ombrage avait perdu la tête. Alyssa avait réussi un tour de force. Certainement grâce à son côté Néphilim.

- Elle leur a dit que s'ils nous aidaient, le Ministère leur remettraient certainement une terre et qu'ils seraient indépendants.

- Elle a de l'espoir, fit Harry. Scrimgeour est conciliant ces temps-ci, mais je ne pense pas que ça ira aussi loin.

Drago resta silencieux. Harry, étonné se retourna. Il avait un sourire amusé.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point un Néphilim peut être persuasif quand il le veut, susurra-t-il en s'approchant du jeune homme.

Harry se déroba, amusé.

- Vraiment ? J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Son air mutin n'échappa pas à Drago qui s'en étonna.

- Harry, tu te sens bien ?

Le Gryffondor en répondit pas et pour toutes réponses, ouvrit une porte puis s'effaça pour laisser entrer Drago. Le Serpentard entra et Harry le suivit.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un salon éclairé. Un tapis épais couleur beige recouvrait le sol, un canapé intime de la même couleur leur tournait le dos et faisait face à une immense baise vitré qui donnait sur une place de sable fin. Sur leur droite, une cuisine américaine aménagé dans des tons chocolat, et sur leur gauche, une arche laissait voir une chambre aux couleurs prunes avec un immense lit à baldaquin.

- C'est très beau, murmura-t-il. Tu l'as imaginé ?

- Oui, répondit Harry, invitant Drago à le suivre jusqu'au sofa. J'ai toujours rêvé de voir la mer. Je compte bien m'offrir ce luxe une fois la guerre terminée. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Drago lui sourit.

- Si tu me le permets, j'aimerais t'accompagner, dit-il.

Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond.

- Le contraire aurait été inenvisageable, lui confia-t-il.

En silence, ils restèrent à contempler la mer à travers la fenêtre.

- Dommage que ce ne soit pas vrai, dit Drago, j'aurais aimé me baigner. Elle a l'air bonne. Et le sable me parait très doux.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il était bien là, apaisé, à regarder ce spectacle, une main dans celle de Drago. Plus qu'apaisé même, il était heureux, comme toujours lorsque Drago était à ses côtés. C'était étrange quand il y repensait. Si, un an auparavant, quelqu'un était venu lui dire tout ce qu'il s'était déroulé pendant cette année . . . il l'aurait sûrement fait interné à St Mangouste. Surtout quand il lui aurait dit qu'il finirait en couple avec Drago, qu'il en serait tombé amoureux . . .

Harry se tourna vers le blond, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Drago ?

Le Serpentard sursauta, puis se tourna vers lui, souriant.

- Oui ?

Le cœur d'Harry s'emballa. Etrange comme quelques mots même pas encore prononcés, pouvaient vous mettre dans tout vos états.

- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit.

- De quoi ? Questionna le blond, perdu.

- Que je t'aime.

Surpris, Drago en laissa tomber mâchoire.

- Tu . . . M'aimes ?

Gêné - et dans l'attente du réponse qui ne venait pas - Harry lui fit un petit sourire. Alors, le Serpentard eut un sourire grand comme le monde et sauta sur son petit-ami pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime aussi Harry, lui confia-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Le cœur du Gryffondor se fit alors tellement léger qu'il lui semblât qu'il allait s'envoler.

Des lèvres frôlèrent les siennes, et Harry répondit ardemment au baiser, passant ses mains dans la chevelure blonde de son vis-à-vis.

Ils restèrent de nombreuses minutes à s'embrasser, leurs mains s'égarant en diverses endroits, leurs lèvres frôlant diverses morceaux de peau dégagés. Puis, sans prévenir, sans se concerter, leurs gestes se firent plus entreprenants, plus osés, plus intimes. Ils se levèrent, se guidèrent l'un l'autre jusqu'à la chambre, butèrent contre le lit, y tombèrent. Les vêtements devinrent rapidement superflus, les gestes équivoques, le désir brûlant, les mots intimes. Malgré son inexpérience, Harry ne se sentit pas anxieux. Drago le guida, patient, attentif, aimant. Les caressent furent hésitante au début, puis l'assurance prenant place et l'excitation aidant, ils oublièrent toute pudeur et ne s'adonnèrent plus qu'au plaisir et aux envie de l'autre. Le moment de l'union fut l'instant le plus angoissant. Les débuts furent chaotiques, mais l'instinct étant, la dénouement fut délicieux.

La preuve ultime de leur attachement passée, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et la délicieuse langueur de l'après-amour se déposèrent sur eux, repoussant encore un peu la dure réalité de leur vies.

Harry ferma les yeux, la joue posé sur le torse de Drago, la main de son amant jouant dans ses cheveux.

La guerre grondait toujours au dehors, l'angoisse et l'excitation de la future bataille régnaient en maître sur le château. Mais Harry oublia tout ceci et se laissa aller à l'étreinte rassurante de Drago, l'espoir gonflant son cœur.

Tout irait bien.

* * *

_Ouais, je sais il n'y a pas que des bonnes nouvelles dans ce chapitre. Mais - hey ! - vous me connaissez, je ne suis pas une auteur qui ne fait pas plaisir à ses lecteurs. :p Non, je plaisante. Enfin, peut-être . . . _

_Allez, je vous dis à dans deux semaines. _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	61. Où l'on se bat

_Oyez braves lecteurs !_

_Non, vous ne rêvez pas, ceci est bien un chapitre de La Seconde Guerre, arrivé avec une semaine d'avance. N'est-ce pas tout simplement génial ? Comment cela se fasse-t-il qu'il soit là si vite vous dites vous ? Eh bien tout simplement parce que j'ai eu un après-midi de grande inspiration et que j'ai pondu ce chapitre et le suivant d'un coup d'un seul ! Bon, par contre, ma bêta n'a pas eu le temps de le corriger, alors veuillez me pardonner les fautes affreuses qui subsistent. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 61: Où l'on se bat**

Quand Drago - accompagné de Harry bien entendu - redescendit dans la Grande Salle, il était minuit passé. Le plafond était d'une couleur d'encre noire, seulement illuminé par quelques étoiles et le croissant de lune. Les bougies flottantes étaient heureusement suffisantes pour éclairer l'immense pièce.

Avec l'arrivée des Aurors et des médicomages, les membres de l'Ordre et les élèves restants n'avaient plus qu'un petit coin de la pièce pour s'asseoir. Tout le reste était aménagé par des lits et des chariots de potions. Drago ne dénombra pas plus d'une vingtaine d'adolescents et devina que les autres étaient déjà soigneusement cachés quelque part dans le château.

Tenant Harry par la main, et après un dernier sourire complice, ils rejoignirent leurs amis, installés autour d'une table ronde.

- Ah vous revoilà ! S'exclama Molly en se levant pour les serrer contre elle, un air soulagé peint sur le visage. On commençait à s'inquiéter.

Drago se laissa enlacer et se força à rendre son étreinte à Molly. Il était toujours aussi gêné de la voir aussi affectueuse à son encontre.

Alors qu'elle passait à Harry, Drago glissa un regard sur sa mère et reçut un clin d'œil en retour. Elle avait très bien compris qu'il n'y avait pas eu de quoi s'inquiéter et avait sans doute tout autant compris ce qu'il s'était passé entre les deux jeunes hommes : contrairement à d'habitude, la présence d'Alyssa dans son esprit s'était faite vraiment toute petite. Ce qui n'était à présent, plus le cas.

_« __J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié de parler du lien avec Harry. __»_

Alors que sa mère prononçait ces quelques mots, Drago s'installa à la table, entre Blaise et Harry. En face de lui, Sirius, Lupin et Bill parlaient lycanthropie.

_« __Aucunement. __» _assura-t-il. _« __Je l'ai fait un peu tard, certes, mais Harry, lui, y avait déjà pensé. Cela l'avait sans doute plus marqué que moi. Toujours est-il qu'il n'a pas . . . Fait preuve d'opposition. __»_

Drago nota ensuite du coin de l'œil, l'air enjoué de sa mère. Il ne comprit qu'au tout dernier moment, incapable de l'arrêter, ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

- Bienvenue dans la famille, Harry.

Cette simple phrase réussit à interrompre les discussions alentours. Sirius, Lupin, Blaise, Hermione, Narcissa, Tonks et les Weasley affichèrent tous le même air perdu. Harry rougit fortement, et Drago laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains, hésitant entre tuer et torturer Alyssa.

- Heu, ben, merci, répondit finalement le Gryffondor, reprenant peu à peu constance.

A l'air qu'afficha alors Hermione, Drago comprit qu'elle avait deviné de quoi ils parlaient. Et la jeune femme vira à son tour au rouge cramoisie, sous les regards voyageant et toujours incompris des autres.

- Quoi ? Quoi ? S'exclama Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? !

- Drago et Harry se sont liés, répondit Hermione, précipitamment et à voix basse.

Mais pas assez visiblement puisque Sirius, Lupin et Narcissa comprirent en même temps.

- Hey ! s'exclama alors Sirius, du coup Harry va devenir mon gendre ! AÏE !

Drago sourit en voyant son père tenir douloureusement son tibia et remercia psychiquement sa mère pour cela.

- Mais-euh, bouda Sirius, ça ne va pas non.

- Où est-ce que tu as entendu parler de mariage ? Fit Alyssa.

- Bah, ils se sont liés.

- Et alors ? On est lié depuis près de vingt ans et on n'est pas marié à ce que je sache.

Drago grimaça. Sirius allait très mal le prendre.

Et effectivement, il vit le visage de son père se fermer et Lupin poser une main apaisante et préventive sur le bras de son ami.

- On devrait être marié à l'heure qu'il est, rectifia Sirius. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si ça ne s'est pas fait.

- Ni la mienne, renchérit Alyssa. Mais garde à l'esprit que nous sommes à la veille d'une grande bataille, certainement la plus grande qui n'ait jamais existé dans l'histoire de la magie. Beaucoup d'entre nous vont perdre la vie cette nuit, certains ne reviendront jamais. Ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il faut prévoir sur le long terme, cela ne créera que des désillusions.

Presque instinctivement, Drago glissa son regard sur le couple de Blaise et Ginny. Tout deux avaient baissé la tête, se tenant par la main.

- Au contraire justement, contra Narcissa. C'est maintenant que nous avons besoin de nous souvenir de pourquoi nous nous battons et de ce que nous voulons protéger. L'amour est l'une de nos causes, certainement la plus importante. Penser à un mariage est un moyen d'égayer nos pensées, avant d'aller au devant de l'ennemi.

Alyssa secoua la tête, comme si elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce que son amie racontait. Elle pouvait vraiment être butée par moment, à la limite de se prendre des baffes pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

Soudain, à sa droite, Drago entendit Harry gémir douloureusement. Il se tourna vers lui et le découvrit, son front serré dans ses mains.

- Harry ? S'inquiéta-t-il immédiatement. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il hurla de douleur, son corps tombant en arrière. Drago eut tout juste le temps de le redresser et de le tenir contre lui, mais Harry avait perdu connaissance.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Quel idiot !

Ce fut la première chose à laquelle il pensa quand il reprit connaissance. Il aurait dû se douter que Voldemort se manifesterait dans son esprit ce soir. La rage de découvrir son secret éventé, mêlé à celle de constater la disparition et certainement la destruction de ses précieux Horcruxes, allait forcément faire exploser en éclats les barrières de l'occlumencie. Il aurait vraiment dû s'y attendre. Au lieu de ça, il avait été pris par surprise. Et très douloureusement.

- Harry ? Chuchota une voix impatiente. Harry, réponds-moi s'il te plait. Harry ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur une paire de prunelles marrons. Hermione. La jeune fille poussa un soupir rassuré.

- Est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit-elle. C'était Voldemort ?

Harry hocha de la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot. La présence du mage noir était encore trop présente en lui. Tellement présente d'ailleurs, qu'il savait _où _il se trouvait. Dans son manoir, entouré de ses fidèles. Il se préparait à débarquer à Poudlard.

- Aly avait raison, se força-t-il à prononcer d'une voix torturé. Il arrive.

Hermione releva la tête et regarda en face d'elle. Harry tourna légèrement la tête et découvrit la présence de Lupin. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il comprit qu'il était couché sur un lit, dans la Grande Salle.

- Il est en chemin ? Demanda Lupin.

Harry faillit répondre non. Mais une douleur des plus violente l'empêcha de dire quoi que ce soit et il se vit à la place de Voldemort, guidant ses Mangemorts hors du Manoir des Ténèbres, prêts à transplaner vers Poudlard.

- Oui, dit-il alors dans un souffle.

Lupin disparut de son horizon, rapidement remplacé par Ron.

- Hey vieux, dit celui-ci. Ca va aller ?

Harry se redressa sur ses coudes. Sa tête tourna légèrement.

- Ais-je vraiment le choix ? Fit-il de manière rhétorique. Voldemort arrive et il va bien falloir que je me batte.

Harry se figea soudain, son cœur battant à grands coups dans sa poitrine. La douleur de sa tête était partie, signifiant que Voldemort s'était soit calmé, soit qu'il avait lui-même rompu la connexion. Mais le plus important pour le brun était la révélation qu'il venait de se faire.

Ca y était. C'était l'heure. Ce pourquoi il s'était préparé depuis des mois, était sur le point de se dérouler. Son ennemi de toujours, celui qu'il devait tuer, sous peine de mourir, était aux portes de l'école. Et tout ceux qui étaient là se préparaient à se battre.

Il posa son regard sur le visage de Ron, pâle sous ses tâches de rousseurs, ses cheveux plus roux que jamais et ses yeux bleus clairs inquiets pour lui. Puis il scanna le visage d'Hermione, légèrement plus hâlé que celui de Ron, les cheveux bruns ébouriffés et les yeux couleurs noisettes si chaleureux. Il grava leur image réconfortante dans sa mémoire, image qu'il se devait de conserver pour garder la force de se battre. Pour qu'il se rappelle, _pourquoi _ils se battaient.

- C'est maintenant, dit-il.

Ron et Hermione posèrent chacun une main sur ses épaules.

- On est là Harry, dit la jeune femme. On sera là, à côté de toi, on ne quittera pas d'une semelle.

- Ouais, Harry, Hermione a raison. On fera en sorte que tu arrives rapidement auprès de Voldemort et gare aux Mangemorts qui oseront s'approcher de toi !

Harry eut un faible sourire amusé. Qui se mua en remerciement envers ses amis, loyaux depuis le début. Il soupira et posa les pieds à terre.

- Rejoignons les autres, dit-il. Il est temps de nous mettre en place.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Drago eut un soupir de soulagement quand il avisa Harry, debout sur ses deux pieds, venir vers lui avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Bien qu'il avait le teint pâle et qu'il était mort d'inquiétude pour lui, il se retint de lui demander comment il allait. La réponse était évident, tout comme le mensonge qu'il lui sortirait.

- Severus n'est toujours pas revenu, souffla alors une voix dans son dos.

Drago se retourna pour contempler le visage dévasté de sa marraine. Lui aussi avait remarqué l'absence de son parrain. Mais il s'était efforcé de ne pas y penser, de ne pas y faire allusion. Narcissa aussi. Jusqu'à maintenant. Elle ne pouvait plus cacher son angoisse.

- Je suis sûr qu'il va bien, dit Drago, sans réelles convictions. Severus est fort, il s'en sortira. Il a dû être retardé par quelque chose.

Narcissa eut un hochement de tête hésitant.

- N'en parle pas à Alyssa surtout, fit-elle. Elle a d'autres chats à fouetter en ce moment et il ne faut pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui.

Drago acquiesça.

Lui, plus que tout autre, savait qu'elle avait autre chose en tête. Il frissonna. Si seulement il pouvait trouver un moyen de l'aider, un moyen _d'éviter _ce qui était en passe de se produire. N'y avait-il donc aucun moyen de détruire l'âme de Voldemort, sans tuer son porteur ?

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il ne pouvait imaginer le corps froid et sans vie de sa mère, s'étant sacrifiée pour leur survie à tous. Non, décidemment, ce serait trop dur.

- Drago ? Fit la voix d'Harry, alors qu'il posait une main sur son épaule.

Le blond posa sa propre main sur celle de son ami.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassura-t-il, c'est juste que je prends conscience de l'approche de la bataille. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer que certains parmi nous ne reviendront peut-être jamais.

La prise d'Harry sur son épaule se resserra.

- N'y pense pas. Pense plutôt à la fête que l'on fera quand Voldemort sera définitivement hors-course. Pense au mariage de Blaise et Ginny. Je suis sûr que Blaise voudra que tu sois son témoin.

- Il ne serait en être autrement, intervint la voix amusé du métis, attirant l'intention des deux jeunes hommes. Et vous avez intérêt de survivre jusque là Mr Malefoy, ou je viendrai vous tirer les oreilles.

Les trois garçons éclatèrent de rire, moment d'insouciance avant le retour de la peur.

Puis, il y eut un drôle de bruit, une espèce de grésillement, comme quand un insecte s'approche trop près d'une flamme. Le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle et tous furent aux aguets, les yeux tournés vers les portes ouvertes.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Blaise, les sourcils froncés.

Personne ne répondit, mais sans se concerter, tous sortirent et s'agrippèrent à leurs baguettes. Le bruit se reproduisit, cette fois accompagné d'un flash bleu qui lézarda les murs, le sol et le plafond.

Le professeur McGonagall répondit alors à la question qu'ils avaient tous sur les lèvres :

- Ils sont en train d'abattre les défenses de Poudlard.

Drago sentit un frisson très désagréable le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La main d'Harry quitta son épaule et tout deux avancèrent de deux pas.

Il y eut un autre grésillement, puis un flash plus violent et enfin un léger bruit d'explosion. Les défenses venaient de lâcher.

- Il faut aller dans le parc ! Cria un Auror. Regroupez-vous comme convenu !

Tous réagirent au quart de tour et reconstituèrent les groupes prévus un peu plus tôt. Drago rejoignit Sirius, Alyssa, Bill, Seamus Finnigan et un Auror. Ils furent le troisième groupe à pénétrer dans le parc, éclairé par les étoiles et le croissant de lune.

Les hommes de Voldemort s'étaient arrêtés près du lac, sans doute décontenancé de voir sortir autant de gens prêts à se battre. Mais ils étaient bien plus nombreux que Drago ne l'avait supposé : leurs alliés étaient dangereux. Ils étaient accompagné de deux géants et, bien que Drago avait supposé qu'ils seraient plus nombreux, c'était déjà trop. Il y avait aussi une vingtaine d'hommes et de femmes au teint blafard et aux dents longues, ainsi qu'une dizaine d'adolescents aux allures de loups, dirigés par celui que Drago reconnut comme étant Greyback.

Dans son dos, il sentit les autres arriver. Devant lui, il aperçut Harry, entouré de Ron et Hermione et épaulé par Mr Weasley, Lupin et Narcissa. A côté de Drago, Sirius et Alyssa se tendirent, baguettes en main. Tout comme pour lui, Drago supposait que les corps de tout ceux qui l'entouraient frissonnaient sous l'adrénaline et que l'impatience d'en découdre illuminait le bout de leurs baguettes. Mais personne ne bougeait, comme si un signal devait être donné.

- Il a peur, murmura Alyssa rompant le silence.

- Peur ? Répéta Drago, peu sûr d'y croire. Peur de quoi ?

- De mourir. Il n'en a jamais été aussi proche qu'à cet instant. Il sait qu'il ne lui reste qu'un seul Horcruxe, qu'une seule garantie. Qu'il peut perdre à tout instant.

Drago serra les mâchoires. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense au fait de perdre Alyssa. Ne pas y penser.

- Chers sorciers, clama soudain la voix de Voldemort qui avait fait deux pas en avant pour se rapprocher de leur groupe, tout cela ne rime à rien. Allons donc nous battre ? Ce n'est pas utile, je ne souhaite qu'une seule chose. Et en aucun cas votre mort.

- Sauf si on n'est pas des Sang-Pur, marmonna Sirius.

- Qu'Alyssa Grytalié s'avance vers moi, qu'elle me suive jusqu'à mon Manoir et nous repartirons.

Le silence se fit encore plus lourd.

Bien sûr ! Pensa Drago. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il venait chercher son dernier Horcruxe. C'était son but. Se battre n'avait aucun sens pour lui si on lui donnait ce qu'il voulait.

- Alyssa reste avec nous, cria alors Harry. Et si tu la veux, tu n'as qu'à venir la chercher par toi-même.

Drago resserra son emprise sur sa baguette. Voldemort affichait une grimace de colère.

- Harry Potter, cracha-t-il, laisse donc ma fille s'adresser toute seule. A moins que tu ne te sois fait son porte-parole ?

- Nullement, déclara alors Alyssa, empêchant son filleul de répondre et avançant assez pour sortir à son tour de leur groupe.

A présent, seul le père et la fille se faisaient face. Drago vit Harry faire un pas en avant pour épauler Alyssa mais cette dernière l'en dissuada.

- Non Harry. Tu sais pourquoi.

Le jeune homme recula, mâchoires serrés. Drago eut l'envie d'avancer, de rejoindre le Gryffondor mais il savait où était sa place. Il devait leur faire confiance. Il avait confiance en eux.

- Je ne te rejoindrai pas, Tom, dit Alyssa d'une voix haute et claire qui résonna dans le parc. Tu as déjà essayé et ça n'a pas réussi. Pourquoi aujourd'hui est-ce que cela serait différent ?

- Je pourrais tous les tuer. Tous ceux que tu aimes.

- Tu pourrais, Tom, effectivement. Mais nous sommes tous là pour t'en empêcher. Et quand tout ça sera terminé, tu as ma parole que tu ne seras plus. Dommage pour toi, _papa_, si tu avais fait le bon choix au bon moment, ta vie aurait été différente et bien meilleure. A présent, la seule issue pour toi est la mort.

Elle conclut ses paroles en levant la main. Et, contre toute attente, elle jeta une boule de feu sur un brasier de bois que Drago n'avait pas remarqué auparavant. Il s'embrasa immédiatement et, comme si c'était le signal de départ, une nuée de flèches s'envolèrent de la forêt interdite et retombèrent parmi les vampires, les lycans et les Mangemorts. Ceux qui ne tombèrent pas immédiatement se ruèrent vers ceux qui leur faisait face.

Alors, l'adrénaline lui donnant des ailes, les sorts au bout des lèvres, le cœur plus vaillant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, Drago se jeta dans la mêlée.

Sirius et Bill à ses côté ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle, Drago neutralisa efficacement tout ce qui portait un masque, une cape noire et qui avait le malheur de s'approcher trop près. Au bout de trois assaillants particulièrement simples à stupéfixés, Drago tomba nez à nez avec un homme qu'il pensait ne pas revoir avant un stade avancé de la bataille. Mais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

- Bonsoir Drago.

Les autres Mangemorts s'écartèrent. Ils savaient certainement que ce combat était celui de Lucius et qu'il ne fallait pas l'interrompre. Ils prirent donc à partie d'harceler Sirius et Bill pour les empêcher d'aider leur ami.

- Bonsoir Lucius, répondit le blond. C'est un déplaisir.

L'homme qui l'avait élevé fit disparaître son masque d'un mouvement ample de la baguette. Et, simplement pour le narguer, Drago dissipa l'illusion qui l'entourait. Les lèvres de Lucius se relevèrent en un geste de dégoût.

- Monstre, grogna-t-il. Comment ais-je pu élever une chose pareille ?

Le sang Néphilim de Drago n'aima pas le ton et l'insulte de Lucius. Il sentit ses mains le démanger, une sensation de chaleur parcourir ses bras.

- Je ne sais pas si le terme élever est adéquat, renchérit Drago. Mais je ne pense pas que nous soyons là pour discuter. Bats-toi Lucius.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Une chance pour Harry, quand la bataille avait commencé, Voldemort était tout proche. Et c'était sur lui qu'il s'était lancé, tuant toutes personnes qui le séparait de sa proie. Heureusement, Alyssa - comme bon nombres de leurs alliés - avait eut la bonne idée de s'écarter bien avant et était à présent aux prises aves deux lycans, Lupin la soutenant.

A côté de lui, Harry entendait les autres se battre mais, étrangement ou pas, aucuns des sous-fifres de Voldemort ne faisaient mine de s'attaquer à lui.

Harry avança à son tour, aidant ceux qu'il croisait et qui s'étaient précipité entre lui et le camp adverse, à neutraliser les ennemis.

Et, bien plus vite qu'il ne le pensait, il se trouva face à son ennemi de toujours. Décidant que les mots étaient inutiles et superflus, Harry ne laissa pas le temps à Voldemort de parler et l'attaqua d'emblée avec un Expelliarmus. Le mage noir éclata de rire, interceptant le sort avec un bouclier.

- Toujours ton même pauvre sort, Potter ? Quand apprendras-tu à te souvenir de tes erreurs ? _Endoloris _!

Harry se jeta à terre pour éviter le rayon rouge et renchérit d'un autre Expelliarmus qui fut de nouveau intercepté.

- Harry ! Ne perds pas ton temps, tue le ! Cria Ron à quelques mètres de lui, dos à Charlie, tout deux se battant contre trois Mangemorts et une vampire.

Harry aurait bien aimé, mais un doute persistait en lui. Malgré toute la confiance qu'il accordait à Alyssa, qui se battait toujours juste à côté de lui, il ignorait si elle avait détruit le dernier Horcruxe. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque de . . .

Sa pensée n'alla pas plus loin. Il eut tout juste le temps d'éviter l'Avada Kedavra qui lui fonçait dessus.

- Voyons Harry, laisse toi tuer, plaisanta Voldemort. Tu verras ce sera très rapide. Plus rapide que si je dois te neutraliser d'abord, et bien moins douloureux.

Harry se releva et incanta le charme du bouclier sur lequel vint mourir un rayon orange de Voldemort, sort inconnu.

- Bien comme tu voudras, Harry. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre si tu souffres, je serais sourd à tes supplications.

Harry serra la mâchoire et tenta de stupéfixer son ennemi. Voldemort lança un sort en retour et les deux jets de lumières se rencontrèrent et éclatèrent à mi-chemin. Harry grogna. Voldemort envoya un second endoloris dans sa direction, et il ne put l'éviter cette fois-ci. Il tomba à terre, hurlant.

La sensation qui naissait dans son corps à cause du sort ne lui avait vraiment pas manqué. Il avait l'impression d'être immolé, écartelé, électrocuté et broyé en même temps. C'était un supplice, une agonie qu'il souhaitait voir disparaître à l'instant. Qu'il le tue. Qu'il le tue et ce serait fini.

- HARRY !

Il reconnut la voix de Ron. Puis le sort cessa et il ouvrit les yeux sur un ciel sans nuages, le corps endolori au delà des mots. Pourquoi Voldemort avait-il fait cesser son sort ? Il l'aimait bien pourtant, celui-là.

Puis, le visage de Voldemort apparut, penché au dessus de lui.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Harry, tu n'es pas de taille. Tu es trop faible.

Harry essaya de bouger, de se relever mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus. L'homme sourit.

- Adieu, cher ami, profite bien de la mort.

- Harry, non !

Le jeune homme ne chercha pas à savoir qui avait crié. Il ne pouvait de toute façon, pas se défendre. Sa baguette était trop loin, il l'avait inconsciemment lâché durant le Doloris. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre la mort. Penser qu'il avait trahi leur confiance à tous. Que leur avenir serait bien sombre. Qu'il était désolé.

- _Avada Kedavra. _

Harry ferma les yeux, par reflexe pur et simple, bien qu'il s'était promis qu'à l'aube de la mort, il la regarderait arriver. Mais il ferma les yeux. Et quelque chose de lourd lui atterrit dessus.

Une chose qui ne le tua pas. Il rouvrit les yeux. Quelqu'un avait donné sa vie pour lui.

_Encore_.

Quelque chose sembla alors se briser en lui et une force nouvelle fit fonctionner ses membres. Sous le regard abasourdi de Voldemort, Harry écarta le corps de son sauveur et attrapa sa baguette avant de se remettre face à son ennemi, plus déterminé que jamais.

- Oui, Tom, murmura-t-il. Tu l'as très bien dit toi-même. Profite bien de la mort.

Et, sans penser que le dernier Horcruxe était peut-être toujours actif, il lança le sort qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis bien trop longtemps. La lumière verte se refléta dans les yeux rouge de Voldemort, révélant la surprise et la peur qui serait les dernières émotions qu'il ressentirait. Puis, avec grâce, sa cape se déployant sous lui, il tomba à terre.

Mort.

Harry ne s'attarda pas sur cette vision. Il se tourna plutôt vers le corps de la personne qui l'avait sauvé, les larmes aux yeux.

Des iris d'un mauve soutenu rencontrèrent son regard. Deux orbes dans lesquelles l'étincelle de vie avait disparue.

* * *

_Ouais, je sais, bon nombres d'entre vous ont à présent l'envie de me tuer. -_-' Mais, après tout, je fais ce que je veux de mes personnages ! Et surtout, dites vous qu'au prochain chapitre, vous aurez encore plus l'envie de me tuer quand vous constaterez l'hécatombe ! :D_

_Allez, bonne semaine ! (Et ouais, on se revoit mercredi prochain, c'est pas chouette, ça ? )_

_Bisouxxxxx ( ou pas --')._


	62. Où l'on s'occupe des blessés

_Hello tout le monde ! _

_Comme promis, me revoilà avec seulement une semaine d'attente. Et puis, bah, aussi comme promis, je vous laisse avec la suite de hécatombe. --'_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 62 : Où l'on s'occupe des blessés**

Il le regarda sans émotion aucune. Après tout, avait-il été un jour quelque chose pour lui ? Non, jamais.

Il parcourut du regard les longs cheveux blonds étalés par terre, contrastant avec sa tenue sombre de Mangemort. Puis il leva la tête et croisa le regard bleu de Narcissa. Elle tenait toujours sa baguette droit devant elle, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à assimiler ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Elle ne vit pas le Mangemort derrière elle, baguette levée. Drago réagit rapidement et stupéfixa l'homme. Dans un sursaut, Narcissa se retourna et jeta un bref regard sur la personne avant de revenir sur Lucius.

- Je l'ai tué, murmura-t-elle, n'en revenant toujours pas.

Drago enjamba le corps de l'homme et vint se planter près de sa marraine pour la rassurer. Après tout, elle n'avait fait que le protéger.

Le combat contre Lucius avait été bref mais dangereux, trop fort qu'était l'homme quarantenaire pour un adolescent de dix-sept ans. Heureusement que Narcissa avait été là et avait achevé Lucius avant qu'il ne tue Drago. Il lui devait la vie.

- Harry, non !

Drago, sur le qui vive, se tourna vers l'origine du cri. Il avait reconnu la voix d'Alyssa. Et, tétanisé, il l'aperçut entre deux combattants, se jetant sur Harry alors que le sortilège de la Mort était en passe de le frapper.

Elle s'écroula sur le jeune homme.

Electrisé, Drago se précipita vers la bataille qui opposait Voldemort à Harry. Et, abasourdi par ce qu'il voyait, il pila avant d'être arrivé à son but.

Harry s'était relevé, une étincelle de rage et de détermination brillant dans le regard. Le jeune homme prononça quelques mots mais Voldemort ne réagit pas, trop occupé qu'il était à regarder d'un œil terne, le corps sans vie de sa fille. Son dernier Horcruxe détruit. Il tourna alors son regard sur son adversaire au moment où le sort fatal le frappa.

Drago sentit son échine vibrer au moment où le mage noir toucha terre. Et qu'il ne se releva pas.

Pendant un instant, un silence profond régna dans le parc. Puis l'Ordre et les Aurors reprirent leur combats, déterminés à ne pas laisser les Mangemorts sans maître, leur échapper. Drago, lui, s'approcha d'Harry, le teint livide.

Il n'arrivait pas à assimiler . . . Ne pouvait croire . . . Mais les faits étaient là. Devant lui.

Il y eut alors un cri déchirant, un cri de douleur pur, d'agonie, de refus. Sirius ne fut qu'un bref éclair noir qui frôla Drago avant de se précipiter sur Alyssa.

- Non, non, non, répétait le jeune homme sans fin, tenant la jeune femme aux yeux ouverts contre lui. Je t'en prie, non, reviens.

Les yeux de Drago s'embuèrent, une tristesse sans nom noua son ventre et sa gorge. Plus même que la mort d'Alyssa qu'il n'arrivait pas à assimiler, c'était la tristesse et le désarroi de Sirius qui était le plus douloureux. Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, il perdait celle qu'il aimait. Et Drago perdait une mère qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'apprendre à connaître comme il le voulait.

Il tomba à genoux, lâchant sa baguette.

Partie . . .

Autour de lui, Harry, Narcissa et leurs amis étaient figés. Seul Sirius se balançait, tenant le corps contre lui, les bras ballants.

Partie . . .

Drago releva vivement la tête. Il se souvenait . . . Se souvenait d'Alyssa, parlant de la douleur liée à la perte d'un Néphilim. Mais, lui, n'avait rien ressentit. Pourtant, c'était sa mère. Le lien de leur sang aurait dû lui faire éprouver une douleur sans nom. Alors, pourquoi . . . ?

Il se releva, tituba jusqu'à Sirius et se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

Il devait savoir . . . En avoir le cœur net . . . Ne pas rester dans le doute . . .

Il écarta délicatement les bras de Sirius du corps d'Alyssa. Le brun résista.

- Sirius, le supplia-t-il, s'il te plait . . . Sirius . . . _Papa _. . .

Son dernier mot sembla réveiller quelque chose chez le brun. Il regarda Drago, et consentit enfin à se détacher de la jeune femme. Tout doucement, Drago s'empara du corps.

Elle était si lourde, si . . . Immobile. Drago sentit son espoir s'envoler en fumée et la tristesse reprendre ses droits. Il s'était fait des illusions, c'est tout. S'il n'avait pas senti sa mère partir, c'était peut-être tout simplement parce qu'il était trop concentré sur ce qu'il se passait, paralysé qu'il avait été de la voir faire le bouclier pour Harry.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il ne se retourna pas, il avait reconnu la poigne d'Harry. Le Gryffondor s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

- Drago, fit-il d'une voix brisée, il faut . . . La Grande Salle. Il faut l'amener là-bas.

Drago refusa et serra un peu plus sa mère contre lui. Non, pas encore, pas tout de suite. Il fallait lui laisser, du temps, juste un peu, encore quelques minutes, quelques heures . . . Juste ça . . .

_«__Oui . . .__»_

Drago releva la tête et contempla Alyssa, médusé.

Cette voix dans sa tête, ce souffle dans son esprit . . .

- Maman . . . ?

Il scruta les yeux de la jeune femme et il la vit, la lumière de la vie. Il la vit brièvement.

Avant qu'elle ne se redresse d'un bond, le souffle rauque comme si elle était en train de se noyer, une main sur le cœur, faisant sursauter et hurler tout le monde.

- Oh Merlin ! S'écria Lupin avant de se précipiter à son tour vers la jeune femme. Alyssa ? Alyssa, tu m'entends ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle retomba dans les bras de Drago. Un Drago tétanisé par la joie.

Lupin, redevenu livide, tendit la main et la posa sur le cou de la jeune femme.

Mais Drago ne s'inquiéta pas. Il le savait. Il l'avait su depuis le début. Il ne savait pas _comment _c'était possible, mais elle n'avait jamais été morte. Ou tout du moins, pas dans le sens où on l'entendait.

Lupin soupira, soulagé.

- Elle vit, annonça-t-il d'une voix forte. Elle est inconsciente et son cœur ne bat pas assez vite, il faut l'emmener dans la Grande Salle !

Drago se releva, le corps d'Alyssa entre ses bras, sa tête posée contre son cou. Et il sentait le souffle de sa respiration sur sa peau. Il continua à pleurer, soulagé cette fois-ci.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Sirius . . .

Harry détacha son regard de Drago qui menait sa mère d'un pas vif vers le château.

Vivante . . . Il n'osait pas y croire, certain d'un rêve. D'ailleurs toute cette bataille, cette soirée ne pouvait n'être qu'un rêve. L'attaque, la mort d'Alyssa, la mort de Voldemort et la renaissance de la jeune femme. Ca ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Ou un miracle.

- Sirius . . .

La voix de Lupin arracha Harry à ses pensées et le jeune homme s'avança près de son parrain figé. Il posa une main sur son bras mais le jeune homme ne réagit pas.

- Sirius . . . , continuait à appeler Lupin, essayant de le faire revenir à lui.

- C'est le choc, fit Narcissa en s'approchant. Il est choqué, comme nous tous.

Harry regarda la femme. Son visage plus pâle que d'habitude était baignée par les larmes qu'elle séchait d'un mouvement vif.

- Sirius, viens, fit Harry. On va aller voir Alyssa, d'accord ? Elle est en vie, Sirius, vivante. Elle est encore parmi nous, c'est . . .

Il ne termina pas, incapable de trouver ses mots. Sirius se tourna vers lui.

- Vi . . . Vante ?

Harry hocha de la tête et l'aida à se redresser. Il se laissa faire.

- Emmène-le dans la Grande Salle, lui conseilla Lupin. Je vais rejoindre les autres, il ne faut pas laisser les Mangemorts s'échapper.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil dans son dos.

La bataille s'était déplacé et tout se passait un quelques mètres d'eux. A présent, Graup et les centaures s'étaient joints à la bataille eux aussi et l'ennemi semblait subir une défaite cuisante.

- Je viens avec vous, Remus, dit Narcissa.

- Harry ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Blaise et Ginny qui lui faisaient face. Il prit alors conscience de l'absence de ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Où sont Ron et Hermione ? Demanda-t-il alors que Blaise le remplaçait auprès de Sirius qui ne semblait toujours pas avoir reconnecté.

Ginny afficha un air si désolé et inquiet à la fois qu'Harry sentit son estomac se nouer à l'extrême. Ses amis . . . Ça ne se pouvait pas . . . Non.

- Hermione a été gravement blessée, Ron l'a ramené à l'intérieure, dit-elle. Je l'ai vu, elle perdait tellement de sang . . . C'était juste avant qu'Alyssa ne . . .

La jeune fille fondit en larmes et Harry la prit contre elle.

- Arrête de pleurer, Gin', chut. On va aller voir comment elle va.

Elle hocha la tête et Harry aida Blaise à guider Sirius jusqu'au château. En quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent dans un hall bondé par les élèves qui avaient participés à la bataille. Ils étaient assis à même le seul, pleurant ou discutant, se serrant les uns contre les autres.

Ils gravirent les escaliers de marbre et pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Là aussi, il y avait du monde. La plupart debout, mais trop de personnes quand même.

Blaise et Harry allongèrent Sirius sur un lit de libre et un médicomage accourra.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? S'enquit-il.

- Un choc, dit Harry. Enfin, je pense. Il ne réagit plus depuis . . .

Il ne termina pas, se refusant à prononcer ces mots. Ils étaient si . . . Incroyables !

Le médicomage passa sa baguette sur le corps de Sirius, produisant des petites vaguelettes de fumée rose, et se redressa, souriant.

- Effectivement, vous avez raison, juste le choc. Il devrait reprendre constance d'ici quelques minutes.

Puis il s'éloigna. Harry échangea un regard avec Blaise. Il mourrait d'envie d'aller voir Hermione et Ron. Il voulait savoir . . .

- Je pense qu'on peut le laisser seul, assura le métis. Il va bien après tout.

Un pincement au cœur de laisser son parrain dans cet état, Harry acquiesça néanmoins et suivit ses deux amis à la recherche de la jeune femme. Ils découvrirent rapidement Ron, assis sur une chaise, la tête dans les mains, devant un lit entouré par des rideaux. Derrière, deux personnes s'agitaient.

- Oh Ron, gémit Ginny avant de se jeter dans les bras de son frère.

Ce dernier, le visage défait, la réceptionna et la tint contre lui, comme perdu.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Harry.

Ron secoua la tête.

- Je ne sais pas, ils sont avec elle depuis qu'on est arrivé, mais ils ne m'ont encore rien dit. J'espère que . . .

- Elle va s'en remettre, assura Blaise d'une voix forte, Hermione est très forte.

- Pourvu que tu dises vrai, murmura Ron.

Harry se laissa tomber dans une chaise à côté de son ami et posa une main sur son épaule, signe de son soutient. Ron lui renvoya un regard reconnaissant.

- ALYSSA ! Hurla soudain Sirius.

Harry regarda le lit de son parrain duquel il avait sauté. Il avait reprit ses esprits. Le Gryffondor se leva et rejoignit Sirius.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Drago se retourna quand il entendit Sirius crier. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu rentrer, alors quand il le vit se lever d'un lit, il fut doublement surpris.

Il fit un ample signe de la main pour signaler où il était et Sirius l'intercepta immédiatement. Il se précipita vers lui.

- Alyssa . . .

Drago posa une main apaisant sur son bras et le retint.

- Elle va bien, assura-t-il, comme le médicomage avait fait un peu plus tôt avec lui. Elle est encore inconsciente mais elle se réveillera bientôt. Elle a subit un sort terrible.

Sirius se laissa tomber sur le lit et attrapa la main de la jeune femme. Comme si elle n'avait attendu que ça, elle papillonna alors doucement des yeux. Son regard se perdit ensuite dans la noirceur du plafond, puis elle tourna la tête vers eux.

- Hey ! Souffla-t-elle dans un filet de voix.

Sirius sembla alors éclater.

- Ne me refais jamais plus une peur pareille ! J'ai cru que . . . J'ai cru que . . . Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, pas encore ! Sans toi, je ne suis rien, tu ne peux pas me laisser seul. Tu ne peux pas.

Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot. Alyssa, un sourire doux accroché à ses lèvres encore un peu pâles, caressa la joue de Sirius. Drago se sentit de trop et il recula.

Pour marcher sur les pieds de quelqu'un. Il se retourna en s'excusant et se trouva nez à nez avec Harry. Sans réfléchir, il lui sauta au cou. Le jeune homme lui rendit son étreinte, le serrant à lui en briser les côtés. Mais Drago s'en fichait. Le principal était qu'il allait bien.

Il s'écarta.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Pas blessé ?

Harry secoua la tête et caressa la joue de Drago.

- Tu es coupé, dit-il.

- Un sort de Découpe de Lucius, rien de grave.

- Tu t'es battu contre lui ? Demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés.

- Oui.

- Et ?

- Et Narcissa la tué.

Harry hocha de la tête. Drago ne renchérit pas.

Que dire après tout ? Que dire après une telle nuit, avec tout ces blessés, tous ces morts ? Alors que la bataille faisait encore rage au dehors ? Il ne voulait qu'une chose, rester auprès d'Harry et continuer à le tenir contre lui. C'était tout ce qui comptait à présent.

Lupin entra alors dans la Grande Salle. L'homme, le visage défait, portait le corps affreusement blessé du professeur McGonagall. Deux médicomages se précipitèrent sur lui et un lit lévita jusqu'à eux pour qu'il y pose la vieille femme. Puis, il fit demi-tour alors que les médicomages s'occupaient d'elle.

- Lupin, attendez ! S'écria alors Harry, courant derrière l'homme.

Il s'arrêta et les attendit, Drago ayant tout naturellement suivit le brun.

- Comment ça se passe dehors ?

Lupin sourit.

- C'est terminé. Les Aurors se chargent de ramener les prisonniers au Ministère. Nous ramenons les blessés et . . . Les morts.

- Qui ?

Lupin secoua la tête au moment où Mr Weasley pénétra dans la pièce, Millicent dans les bras.

Morte.

Drago sentit un poids énorme tomber dans son estomac en voyant le corps, qui paraissait à présent si fragile, de la forte jeune femme. Elle qui les avait tant aider pour protéger sa famille et parce qu'elle ne croyait pas aux idéaux de Voldemort. Drago secoua la tête. Mr Weasley les dépassa et déposa le corps de la jeune femme sur l'estrade au fond de la pièce. Un médicomage se chargea de l'envelopper dans un linceul alors que l'homme repartait dehors.

- Mr Weasley ! Interpella Harry, alors que Lupin repartait. Comment va votre famille ?

L'homme secoua la tête.

- Je l'ignore, je sais juste que Molly est quelque part dans le hall à aider les élèves.

Puis il repartit. Drago échangea un regard triste avec Harry, puis il lui serra la main.

- Ca va aller, lui murmura-t-il. Ca va aller . . .

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry était assis sur une chaise, au chevet de Bill, avec qui il discutait. L'homme avait combattu avec Lupin d'après ce qu'il disait, pour repousser les lycans. Ils avaient réussi à éliminer Greyback, mais n'avaient pu faire autrement que de tuer aussi les autres. Ils étaient trop dangereux pour la communauté sorcière, leur sang lycan avait été dresser pour réagir violemment. Lupin avait été atterré mais il savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions.

- J'ai vu Charlie, continua Bill. Il était sur ses deux jambes, contrairement à moi.

Harry se força à sourire à la boutade. Bill avait eu la jambe droite sectionné au niveau de l'aine. Les médicomages préparaient son envoie pour St Mangouste dans l'espoir que là-bas ils pourraient la lui faire repousser. Mais ce serait long et très douloureux.

- Bill, le rabroua Fleur, ce n'est pas drôle. Espérons que tout se passe bien.

La jeune femme, hargneuse au combat d'après le professeur Flitwick qu'Harry avait croisé un peu plus tôt, boitant légèrement et un bras en écharpe dans l'attente de soins, n'avait que quelques bosses et égratignures qu'elle avait refusé qu'on soigne, prétextant qu'il y avait des cas plus graves.

- Et les jumeaux ? Demanda Harry.

- Quand je les ais vus pour la dernière fois, ils se battaient avec Percy contre un vampire. Ils avaient l'air de bien se débrouiller.

Harry hocha la tête puis il tourna son regard vers la porte. Hagrid entrait avec un petit corps dans ses bras. Harry ferma les yeux de douleur quand il reconnut le profil de Neville. Puis il laissa tomber son visage dans ses mains, étouffant ses sanglots.

Millicent, Neville, le professeur McGonagall qui avait succombé à ses blessures, Justin, Seamus, Luna, Maugrey, . . . Plus tout ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas. La liste de morts était trop longue et s'alourdissait de minutes en minutes.

Il se leva et quitta Bill et Fleur pour rejoindre Drago resté au chevet d'Alyssa. Mais il fut arrêté par la vision de Ron pleurant au chevet d'Hermione caressant les cheveux de la jeune femme qui semblait inconsolable. Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer mais il s'avança tout de même vers ses amis.

- Ron ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête puis adressa un faible sourire à Harry.

- Ce n'est pas de chance, vraiment. Mais, on fera avec. Ca aurait pu être pire, bien pire.

Harry posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami, l'interrogeant du regard. Ron soupira.

- Le sort qu'a reçu Hermione a endommager ses organes génitaux. Elle ne sera plus jamais capable d'avoir des enfants.

Les pleurs de la jeune femme redoublèrent quand elle l'entendit, et Harry s'assit près d'elle, caressant son dos.

Il ne savait quoi dire pour la réconforter. Il ne pouvait trouver les mots. Comment réconforter une femme, berceau de la vie, quand elle vient d'apprendre qu'elle ne pourra jamais avoir d'enfants ?

- Je lui ai dit, fit Ron, qu'on pourrait toujours adopté. Ca ne me dérangeait pas. Pas du tout. Il serait comme le notre. Et puis, avec la guerre, il y a déjà tellement d'orphelins. Je sais qu'elle l'aimera comme si c'était le sien. Je sais qu'elle le ferait. Elle a beaucoup d'amour à donner, notre Mione.

Harry ne releva pas le «　on　». Il préféra descendre du lit et rejoindre Alyssa, comme il comptait le faire au début. Il pressa amicalement l'épaule de Ron et les laissa seuls. Ils en avaient besoin.

Il rejoignit Sirius, Drago, Lupin et le professeur Malefoy, autour du lit de la jeune femme. Cette dernière avait reprit figure humaine. Son tient n'était plus aussi pâle et une partie de ses forces lui étaient revenus. Elle sourit quand elle vit Harry s'avancer.

- Harry, dit-elle. Je suis si fière de toi.

Harry eut un léger sourire hésitant. Il n'oubliait pas qu'elle avait pratiquement donné sa vie pour elle. Qu'elle avait fait le même sacrifice que sa mère.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû t'interposer, dit-il.

Le sourire de sa marraine se flâna légèrement.

- Je le devais, Harry.

- Devait ? Releva-t-il.

Ce fut Drago qui l'éclaira.

- C'était elle, Harry. Elle, le dernier Horcruxe.

Il sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines et son visage perdre toute couleur.

- Quoi ?! Mais Dumbledore avait dit que . . .

- Albus n'a jamais su que j'étais le sixième Horcruxe, le coupa Alyssa. Et je lui dois la vie.

- A qui ? Fit Harry de plus en plus perdu. A Dumbledore ?

- Non, rigola la jeune femme. A l'Horcruxe.

Comme les autres, Harry la pria de s'expliquer.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, le sortilège de la Mort ne tue _pas _à proprement parler. Il sépare seulement une âme de son réceptacle. C'est ainsi que nous avons détruit la coupe et le serpent. Mais en moi, il y avait mon âme et le morceau d'âme de mon père. Nous nous sommes battus. Et j'ai gagné. Il a perdu.

- Et si c'était toi qui avait perdu ? Demanda Sirius.

Alyssa frissonna.

- Je préfère ne pas y penser. Mais nous avons un problème plus urgent maintenant, nous en parlions avant que tu n'arrives Harry. Severus n'est pas revenu et ça m'inquiète. Je pense que Voldemort a dû savoir qu'il le suivait. Alors soit il l'aura tué, soit emprisonné. Il faut que l'on se rendre une dernière fois au Manoir des Ténèbres.

* * *

_Bon, je suis quasiment certaine que beaucoup d'entre vous veulent me tuer (ou me torturer) pour avoir **encore** jouer avec leurs nerfs. :D _

_Non ? _

_Allez, vous connaissez l'expression : qui aime bien, chatie bien :p Et bah en voilà une preuve parfaite ! ^^ _

_Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ( ah et, avant que j'oublie, désolé pour tout les morts qui a et qui aura :s)_

_Bisouxxxx ! ( ah et avant que j'oublie **[bis],** il y aura encore un peu de combats au prochain chapitre :D)_


	63. Où l'on se bat de nouveau

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Une fois n'est pas coutume, je vais vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Alors, je suis au regret de vous dire que La Seconde Guerre est terminé. Et je vous rassure, ce chapitre n'est **pas** le dernier ! En fait, c'est la rédaction qui est terminé. Je suis donc en mesure de vous dire combien de chapitres (sans compter celui-là) il vous reste à lire. Accrochez-vous . . . il en reste . . . deux.  
Non, ce n'est pas une illusion d'optique, vous avez très bien lu. Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue, ce qui boucle cette fanfic avec 65 chapitres. _

_Voilà, maintenant vous le savez. Je passe sur le drôle d'état mélancolique dans lequel j'étais quans j'ai mis le point final à l'épilogue lundi soir, et vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture. _

* * *

**Chapitre 63 : Où l'on se bat de nouveau**

Drago ajusta sa chemise sale et jeta un œil sur ses compagnons.

Harry frottait ses yeux d'un geste las, Blaise et Ginny murmuraient dans leur coin et Sirius . . . Eh bien, Sirius continuait à essayer de dissuader Alyssa de les accompagner dans leur mission de sauvetage.

Drago échangea un sourire avec Blaise qui venait de lui lancer un regard fatigué en montrant discrètement le vieux Gryffondor du doigt. Tout comme lui, le métis savait très bien que c'était peine perdue : lorsque la Néphilim prenait une décision, elle s'y tenait, ne se préoccupant pas de ceux qui voudraient l'arrêter dans son entreprise.

- Sirius, s'exaspéra cette dernière d'une voix forte, si tu continues à vouloir régenter ainsi ma vie, c'est _toi _qui va rester au château.

Sirius ricana.

- Je serais curieux de voir ça.

Drago grimaça.

Le jeune homme semblait oublier les dons de la Gryffondor. Et aussi, ce qu'il s'était déroulé dans le wagon du Poudlard express lorsqu'ils étaient revenus de leurs vacances de Noël.

Jetant un œil sur le couple, Drago découvrit sans surprise que Sirius était figé dans sa position. Face à lui, les bras croisés, sa petite amie souriait d'un air suffisant et amusé.

- Alors, toujours curieux, mon bel ami ?

Sirius ne réagit pas. Mais ce n'était certainement pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

- Je te délivre, mais tu as intérêt de tenir ta langue autrement cette position sera définitive. C'est clair ?

Le jeune homme roula des yeux, seule partie de son corps qu'elle avait visiblement eut la grâce de laisser mobile. Puis, ce fut tout le corps du jeune homme qui se relâcha. Il soupira et passa ses bras sur les épaules de son amie, liant ses mains dans sa nuque.

- Aly, j'aimerais vraiment que tu me fasses cette faveur. Je m'inquiète pour toi, on s'inquiète tous. Et ta santé doit passer avant tout le reste.

Puis il colla son front sur le sien.

- S'il te plait.

La jeune femme parut sur le point de céder. Mais Narcissa arriva à ce moment-là, agacée.

- Sirius, Alyssa est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle est capable de faire ou pas, alors si elle souhaite venir avec nous, elle le fera. De plus, tu sembles oublier qu'elle est la seule parmi nous à pouvoir passer aux travers des défenses du Manoir.

- _Si _les défenses sont toujours en état, contra Sirius en se séparant de la Néphilim. Voldemort _ad patres_, ses sortilèges disparaissent. Ca se trouve, ce sera une vrai promenade champêtre.

- Ca se trouve, de multiples sorts et maléfices se sont déclenchés un peu partout avec sa mort, renchérit Narcissa. Nous n'en savons, absolument rien après tout.

Drago soupira, agacé. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas faire des suppositions toute la nuit ? Pendant ce temps-là, Severus pouvait subir milles tortures.

- Allons-y au lieu de discuter, dit Harry. Nous verrons bien une fois sur place.

Le brun adressa un sourire de connivence au blond et Drago remercia silencieusement son âme sœur pour ce rappel à l'ordre discret. Le groupe se mit alors en marche et remontèrent le parc en longeant le lac, arrivant au portail de Poudlard quelques minutes plus tard. Ce dernier était par terre, tordu et les statues qui gardaient l'entrée du domaine étaient brisées.

- Pourquoi se sont-ils excités ainsi sur les statues ? Interrogea Blaise à voix haute, étonné comme ses camarades.

Ce fut Narcissa qui leur donna la réponse :

- Se sont-elles qui protègent l'école des intrusions indésirables. Une fois détruites, les Mangemorts avaient accès à Poudlard.

Ils passèrent entre les murailles et transplanèrent les uns après les autres, ceux connaissant leur destination guidant les autres. Drago attrapa le bras d'Harry et se laissa guider, Ginny faisant de même avec Blaise. Ils réapparurent dans la forêt entourant le Manoir de Voldemort, beaucoup moins inquiétant depuis la mort de Greyback.

Malgré l'absence du loup-garou, Drago ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Les lieux fichaient tout de même encore la chair de poule.

Les adolescents suivirent alors Narcissa qui, baguette à la main, les guidait à travers la végétation et la nuit. Plus ils avancèrent, plus le froid s'intensifiait et bientôt, Drago se crut plus au moins de Janvier qu'en plein milieu du mois de Juin. Il frotta ses bras, essayant de récupérer un peu de chaleur.

- C'est bizarre quand même ce froid, chuchota Ginny. Vous croyez que c'est un maléfice de Voldemort ?

Drago eut une moue dubitatif.

- Les Détraqueurs ! s'exclama alors Sirius. Je m'étais étonné aussi de ne pas les avoir vu à Poudlard ! Ils gardent le Manoir !

Drago serra des dents et resserra sa prise sur sa baguette. Encore ces saletés de créatures répugnantes.

Ils parcoururent encore quelques mètres et l'orée du bois apparut, leur donnant une assez bonne vu sur la plaine qui entourait la masure. Il y avait là une vingtaine de Détraqueurs, flottant entre terre et ciel d'un mouvement lent et paisible.

A côté de lui, Drago vit Harry grimacer.

Il savait à présent ce que voyait le jeune homme en présence de ces créatures et, d'un geste instinctif, il lui attrapa la main et lui envoya des ondes apaisantes, des images de bonheur. Il se rappela leur premier baiser puis tout les autres, ainsi que leur première nuit ensemble, quelques heures plus tôt. Harry se redressa, vivifié.

- Merci, chuchota-t-il.

Drago n'eut qu'un geste sec de la tête. A présent, il fallait se concentrer sur son parrain et sur la façon d'accéder à la porte d'entrée du Manoir.

- Il faut foncer dans le tas, dit Blaise. Si on court entouré de Patronus, nous serons protégés.

- Et s'il y en a d'autres à l'intérieur ? Fit Ginny.

- Euh . . .

- Non, contra Alyssa, c'est une bonne idée, et la seule que nous avons. Il y a très peu de chance qu'il y en ait dans le Manoir. Voldemort n'appréciait pas tant que ça les Détraqueurs.

- D'accord, fit Sirius. Alors tout le monde est prêt ? Harry, ça va aller ?

- Je reste à côté de lui au cas où, dit Drago.

- Bien, alors . . . Allons-y !

Sur l'ordre de Sirius, ils se ruèrent tous en avant, incantant d'une même voix leur Patronus. Un chien, un lion, un cerf, une licorne, un serpent, un cheval et un aigle argentés apparurent de nulle part et entamèrent une ronde ininterrompu autour du groupe, les guidant vers l'entrée du Manoir. Les Détraqueurs foncèrent sur eux dès qu'ils les virent, mais ils furent efficacement repoussé par les Patronus.

Drago qui gardait un œil sur Harry put constater avec plaisir qu'il était au meilleur de sa forme et que son Patronus était aussi vaillant que les autres. Seul ceux de Narcissa et Blaise étaient quelques peu faiblards mais tout de même redoutablement efficaces.

Ils ne mirent que quelques minutes pour atteindre les portes d'entrées et ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur, Sirius verrouillant derrière eux.

- J'avais eu raison ! S'exclama-t-il alors, on avait pas besoin d'Aly !

L'intéressée fusilla le jeune homme du regard et ce dernier lui tint tête.

- Tu dois te reposer ! Ce n 'est pas en voulant jouer les héros que tu te remettras sur pied.

- Je suis _déjà _sur pied, Sirius et je n'ai pas besoin de ta sollicitude. Alors lâche-moi tu veux.

Le Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré et la Néphilim laissa naître sur ses lèvres un sourire espiègle.

- Si Severus est là, il sera sûrement dans les cachots, dit Drago, commençons par là.

Le groupe suivit Drago qui les mena au sous-sol, se souvenant de l'endroit où il avait été détenu. Ils passèrent derrière l'affreuse gargouille et Drago ouvrit la porte de bois qui gardait l'accès au niveau en dessous. Ils atterrirent dans un long couloir sombre et humide, dans lequel des portes étaient parsemés à intervalles réguliers des deux côtés.

- Il n'y a sans doute pas qu'un seul prisonnier, fit Harry. Ouvrons toutes les portes et délivrons aussi les autres.

Tout le monde acquiesça et chacun prirent une porte. Drago se posta devant la première à sa droite et l'ouvrit d'un sort : elle était vide. Pas étonnant, Voldemort n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de patience et la plupart de ses prisonniers finissaient rapidement dans la catégorie «　morts　».

- J'ai trouvé quelqu'un ! S'exclama alors Ginny, qui avait ouvert le deuxième cachot de droite.

Tous se précipitèrent à l'intérieur de la pièce, à sa suite. Quand Drago arriva à son tour, il découvrit la jeune fille agenouillée près d'un vieil homme sale et amaigrie, qui lui rappelait quelqu'un.

- Nom d'un chaudron, c'est Ollivanders, s'exclama Narcissa. Depuis le temps, je le croyais mort !

- Ginny, emmènes-le à Poudlard. Tu devrais pouvoir transplaner d'ici, dit Alyssa.

La jeune fille acquiesça, attrapa fermement l'homme et disparut. Drago sortit aussitôt du cachot et s'attaqua à un autre porte. Au moment où il l'ouvrit, Blaise cria.

- Il est ici !

Un soulagement sans bornes envahit les veines de Drago. Severus était vivant . . .

Il se précipita dans la geôle. Il la reconnut instantanément. Il avait passé trop de temps entre ces quatre murs pour ne pas s'en souvenir éternellement. Et son parrain se trouvait exactement dans la même position que lui, neuf mois plus tôt.

Alyssa et Narcissa se précipitèrent sur l'homme inconscient et, pendant que la blonde s'occupait de le délivrer de ses chaînes, l'autre le soutenait.

Drago s'approcha et il entendit Sirius dire :

- Harry, Blaise et moi, on continue de vérifier. A tout de suite.

Drago se retourna à temps pour voir Harry lui adresser un signe de salut, puis il reporta son attention sur son parrain. Ce dernier avait dû se battre avec toute sa rage car sa robe portait des traces de brûlures et de sang. Tout un côté de son visage était d'ailleurs salement amoché et recouvert d'une croûte marron de sang séché.

- Drago, dit Narcissa, ramène-le à Poudlard s'il te plait.

- Veille à ce qu'il reçoive les meilleurs soins, compléta Alyssa.

Drago acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'accroupit à côté de l'homme qui ne broncha pas. Tout le poids de Severus se porta sur le bras que le jeune homme avait passé autour de la nuque de son parrain. Drago, sans grimacer sous l'effort, passa ensuite son autre bras autour de la taille de l'homme et adressa un signe de tête aux deux femmes.

Il transplana.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Les autres cachots étaient vides. D'âmes qui vivent. Parce que, des gens morts, il y en avait plein dans les derniers cachots, en train de se décomposer.

Blaise, Harry et Sirius avaient du reculer précipitamment quand ils avaient constatés l'horrible spectacle, une main sur la bouche et le nez pour atténuer l'odeur et s'empêcher de vomir. Ils firent rapidement demi-tour et rejoignirent le professeur Malefoy et Alyssa qui venaient de quitter le cachot où ils avaient trouvés Rogue.

- On vient d'envoyer Drago à Poudlard avec Severus, leur annonça Alyssa. Et pour vous ?

Harry grimaça en se remémorant l'immonde odeur de décomposition.

- Trop tard pour ces pauvres malheureux, dit Sirius. Ils n'ont pas eu de chance.

Les deux femmes acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et leur groupe fit demi-tour. Ils longèrent le couloir et repassèrent la porte de bois.

Pour découvrir une mauvaise surprise.

Dans le hall, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec trois Mangemorts. Harry pila en même temps que les autres, ne s'attendant pas à trouver les frères Carrow et Bellatrix dans le manoir. Les trois autre eurent aussi un moment de flottement, ne s'attendant apparemment pas à découvrir l'ennemi dans leur Q.G.

Narcissa fut la plus rapide. Baguette déjà en main, elle lança un sort à sa sœur. Cette dernière eut tout juste le temps d'activer le charme du bouclier puis Harry eut son attention dérivé ailleurs. Sirius et lui furent attaqués par la sœur Carrow, Alecto. Sirius la vit le premier et les protégea, son filleul et lui, d'un _Protego _bien sentit. Le sort ne dura que quelques secondes puis s'évapora, laissant à Harry l'occasion de riposter. Il désarma la femme et la baguette vola derrière elle, hors d'atteinte. Sirius termina par un puissant _Stupéfix_.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'égayer de cette victoire : Bellatrix ranima la Mangemort entre deux sorts lancés à sa sœur.

- C'est pas vrai, grogna Sirius en constatant le réveil d'Alecto, si maintenant ils s'aident entre copains de tortures, on ne va pas s'en sortir.

La femme avait réussit à récupérer sa baguette, rapprochée par son frère d'un sort de lévitation. Harry se tint prêt à attaquer de nouveau et profita que la femme lui tourne le dos pour la désarmer. Cette fois-ci, la baguette ne fit que glisser des mains de sa propriétaire et Sirius enchaina avec un sort de couleur orange informulé. La femme riposta d'un sort noir, silencieux lui aussi. Le reconnaissant, les deux jeunes gens se baissèrent pour l'éviter.

- Non merci, marmonna Sirius, en ce qui concerne revivre les pires moments de ma vie, j'ai eu ma dose.

Harry eut un fin sourire à l'allusion de l'arche. Ils se relevèrent et Harry dut se jeter sur le côté, s'éloignant de son parrain, pour éviter le Doloris sauvagement jeté. Sirius répliqua du sortilège du Saucisson et la femme se retrouva de nouveau à terre, immobilisée. Cette fois-ci, les deux autres étaient beaucoup trop occupés à sauver leur peau pour l'aider.

- Amène-la à Poudlard, les Aurors s'en occuperont, fit Sirius à Harry. Et ne discute pas ! Alyssa me tuerait si je ne te forçais pas à te mettre en sureté.

Harry ne dit rien, mais n'en pensa pas moins, le visage renfrogné. De toute façon, de ce qu'il en voyait, la seule en difficulté était Narcissa et déjà, Sirius courrait l'épauler. De leur coté, Blaise et Alyssa avait acculé Amycus Carrow à un mur. Le Mangemort ne pouvait plus fuir, seulement répliquer, mais seul contre deux, il n'avait aucune chance de s'en tirer.

Légèrement rassuré, Harry attrapa la sœur Carrow par un bras, s'attirant un regard noir de la femme, et transplana. Il réapparut devant les grilles de Poudlard et eut la surprise de constater qu'il avait droit à un comité d'accueil inattendu : le Ministre de la Magie lui-même, escorté de quelques Aurors.

A son arrivée, tous avaient pointés leurs baguette sur lui, mais à peine une seconde plus tard, ils l'avaient reconnus et s'étaient détendus. Harry grimaça. Il n'avait jamais apprécié le Ministre. La réciproque était aussi valable.

- Mr Potter ? S'étonna Scrimgeour. Mais qu'est-ce que . . . ?

Harry ne s'embarrassa de politesses et lui coupa la parole.

- Si l'un de vos Aurors avait l'obligeance de me débarrasser de cette Mangemort, je lui en serais reconnaissant.

Scrimgeour réagit rapidement et fit signe un grand homme blond de s'occuper de la sœur Carrow. Ils disparurent rapidement.

- Je suis venu voir Miss Grytalié, lui dit ensuite le Ministre. Pouvez-vous me dire où elle se trouve ?

Harry hésita.

Il n'était pas sûr que leur expédition vers le manoir de Voldemort ait été tout à fait légale, et ne souhaitait pas créer des ennuis à sa marraine. Le mieux était peut-être de mentir. Encore que, si jamais il lui demandait d'où venait la Mangemort qu'il venait de ramener, il serait bien en mal de lui répondre sans mensonges.

- Partie se promener, éluda-t-il. Elle ne devrait plus tarder. En attendant, je suis sûr que vous serez beaucoup mieux installé dans le château.

Harry n'attendit pas la réponse et dépassa le groupe pour franchir les grilles. Il remonta le parc, le son des pas du Ministre et de son escorte sur ses talons. Il eut un mince sourire en repensant à ce qu'il avait dit. Si Molly l'avait entendu, il aurait certainement prit une remontrance pour avoir parler ainsi à un haut membre du Ministère. Mais ses tuteurs légaux, eux, auraient certainement plutôt applaudit.

Il franchit les portes du château. Le hall était vide à présent, sans doute que les élèves avaient été renvoyés dans leurs dortoirs. Pas forcément pour dormir, au vu du soleil qui pointait timidement ses rayons. La Grande Salle, par contre, était toujours aussi bondée. Et l'estrade, toujours recouverte de corps drapés de blancs. Des corps, plus nombreux que lors de son départ, près d'une demi-heure plus tôt.

Harry baissa la tête, ne supportant pas la vue des morts, un peu plus loin. Puis, il entreprit de chercher Ginny et Drago, pour s'enquérir de l'état des deux personnes qu'ils avaient ramenés. Il trouva d'abord la cadette Weasley.

- Alors, comment va-t-il ? S'enquit-il en s'approchant de la jeune fille.

- Les médicomages disent qu'il s'en tirera. Il a manqué d'eau, de nourriture et de sommeil pendant trop longtemps, mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Et où sont les autres ?

Au vu de ses sourcils froncés, Harry devina que Ginny s'inquiétait surtout pour Blaise.

- On a eu une visite surprise. Bellatrix et les Carrow nous ont attaqués. J'ai ramené l'un d'eux et les autres s'occupent de ceux qui restent. Ils ne devraient plus tarder à présent.

Ginny acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Tu as vu Drago et Rogue ? Demanda ensuite Harry.

- Vous l'avez retrouvé alors ?

- Oui, mais il n'allait pas super bien.

- Oh. Eh bien je crois avoir aperçu Drago tout à l'heure, mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Il est passé devant les portes de la Grande Salle mais n'est pas entré. Je ne sais pas où il est allé.

Harry fronça des sourcils.

Vers où avait-il bien pu se diriger ?

- Dis, Harry, qu'est-ce que le Ministre faisait avec toi ?

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny, avant de reporter son regard sur Scrimgeour qui échangeait quelques mots avec Mr Weasley, plus loin.

- Il veut voir Alyssa, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et sans doute qu'il vient se rendre compte des dégâts et de la mort de Voldemort.

Ginny hocha de la tête et fit un geste de la main dans son dos.

- Ils ont séparés les morts en deux. Les nôtres et l'ennemi. Ils ont dû le mettre par là.

Harry hésita entre être horrifié et amusé par la désinvolture avec laquelle Ginny parlait des morts. Mais le regard triste de son amie trahissait son mal être profond. Elle n'avait cherché qu'un moyen de diminuer l'impact de sa phrase.

- Et Hermione et Ron, des nouvelles ?

- Toujours à la même place, Hermione a l'air de s'être calmée. Du moins, elle ne pleurait plus et Ron la berçait quand je suis passée devant son lit.

Harry, qui gardait un œil sur les portes de la Grande Salle, vit apparaitre à ce moment-là leurs amis. Derrière eux, lévitaient Bellatrix et Alecto Carrow. Harry et Ginny se rapprochèrent d'eux, tout comme le Ministre.

- Encore ? S'exclama ce dernier. Potter est déjà apparu avec un Mangemort et en voilà deux de plus. Où étaient-ils ?

- Au Q.G. de leur Maître, monsieur le Ministre, répondit Alyssa. On est parti récupérer les quelques prisonniers qui restaient et ces trois-là nous sont tombés dessus.

- Ceci était la tâche des Aurors, gronda Scrimgeour en croisant les bras.

- Et bah heureusement qu'on ne les a pas attendus, répliqua Sirius, parce qu'ils ne sont pas du genre rapide vos hommes.

Harry étouffa un sourire en voyant l'air renfrogné du Ministre.

- Je vois que vous n'avez pas changé Black, même après seize ans, vous êtes toujours aussi indiscipliné.

Harry haussa des sourcils. Depuis quand Sirius et le Ministre se connaissaient-ils ?

- Scrimgeour a été mon instructeur lors de ma formation d'Auror, répondit Sirius en voyant l'air interrogateur de son filleul.

- Et ce n'était pas une sinécure, renchérit l'homme.

- Ca ne vous pas empêché de venir dîner deux ou trois fois à ce que je me souvienne, répliqua alors Alyssa. C'est que finalement, vous l'aimiez bien votre élève.

Scrimgeour rougit et Harry se passa une main sur la nuque. Cette discussion dérapait un peu et devenait bizarre.

- Bon, est-ce que quelqu'un peu me dire où est Drago , demanda Harry, soucieux de s'éloigner.

- On l'a envoyé à l'infirmerie avec Severus, répondit Narcissa.

- Bien, j'y vais alors.

- Je t'accompagne.

Harry sortit de la pièce, Narcissa sur ses talons.

- Est-ce que le professeur Rogue va bien ?

- Je l'ignore, mais je l'espère.

Curieusement, alors qu'elle prononçait ces quelques paroles, la femme passa une main douce sur son ventre qu'elle caressa.

* * *

_Terminé. _

_Alors, l'état de Severus vous rassure ( Cette question ne s'adresse pas à Eliane qui m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle s'en foutait de la survie des persos autre que Sirius et Alyssa. --' ) ? _

_Je vous dis à mercredi prochain et passez tous une bonne semaine ( je pense notamment à ceux qui seront en vacances vendredi soir ;) )_

_Bisous ! _


	64. Où bonnes et mauvaises nouvelles se mêle

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Bon, et bien voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre. On y apprend, entre autres, ce qui est arrivé à la plupart des Weasley. Après cela, il ne reste plus que l'épilogue. Malheureusement, ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé ( comme les autres, en fait .) et que tout sera mis à jour une fois que je les aurais récupéré. =)_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 64 : Où bonnes et mauvaises nouvells se mêlent.**

Drago s'étira, les yeux à moitiés ouverts, bailla puis mit pied à terre. Il frissonna en entrant en contact avec les pierres glacés mais se leva tout de même. Alors qu'il récupérait ses affaires, il repensa à la nuit qu'il venait de vivre.

Il avait l'impression que c'était bien des semaines plus tôt qu'il avait été à St Mangouste puis enlevé. Pourtant, tout cela ne datait que de la veille. Tout ce qui s'était suivit avait tellement été rapide qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Drago jeta un œil sur le lit de Blaise où ce dernier dormait comme un bienheureux . . . Avec Ginny. Tout deux s'étaient visiblement écrasés sur le lit très rapidement puisqu'ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de se déshabiller ou même de se glisser sous les couvertures.

Il regarda ensuite sa montre et vit qu'il était quinze heure passé. Il avait dormi une petite dizaine d'heures. Un bon quota quand on se rappelait la journée et la nuit éprouvante qu'il avait passé.

Il passa dans la salle de bain, s'y enferma puis se dévêtit avant de passer dans la douche. L'eau qui passa sur son corps détendit ses muscles et ses nerfs et ses pensées voguèrent vers Severus.

Il l'avait amené à Pomfresh, comme sa mère et sa marraine le lui avaient demandé. Par chance, elle était à l'infirmerie, cherchant des potions pour les médicomages. Quant elle avait remarqué qui Drago apportait, elle avait tout de suite laissé tomber ce qu'elle faisait pour se précipiter sur eux et prendre en charge le professeur des potions.

Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques minutes pour diagnostiquer à l'homme une énorme fatigue émotionnel et physique, ainsi qu'une séance de tortures particulièrement éprouvante. Elle avait ensuite chassé Drago de l'infirmerie, prétextant que Severus avait besoin de sommeil et de calme car elle devait lui administrer diverses potions pour ressoude les os brisés et les ligaments déchirés.

Ce fut à ce moment-là, alors qu'il était mis à la porte, que Narcissa et Harry avaient débarqués. Il leur avait alors transmis ce que Pomfresh lui avait dit.

Drago s'ébroua, sortant de ses pensées et coupa l'arrivée d'eau. Il avait entendu du bruit dans la pièce d'à côté, Blaise et Ginny devaient être levés et souhaiteraient certainement la salle de bain assez rapidement. Il sortit de la cabine de douche, s'essuya, s'habilla et sortit. Il avait eu raison, les deux jeunes gens étaient assis sur leur lits, discutant. Ils se levèrent quand ils le virent arriver.

- Bonjour Drago, le saluèrent Blaise et Ginny.

- Bonjour à vous deux.

Puis un silence gênant s'installa. Brisé par le rire nerveux de Blaise.

- Eh bah, fit-il, il y a pas à dire, on a passé une sacrée nuit !

Et tout deux, tournèrent leurs regards sur les autres lits de la pièce. Tous vides.

- J'ai vu Crabbe et Parkinson, chuchota Blaise, quand les Aurors les ont emmenés à Azkaban. Ils étaient tout deux salement amochés.

- Et j'ai vu les corps de Goyle et Nott, ajouta Drago.

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien de plus. Tout était dit. Ils savaient qu'il leur faudrait du temps pour que, de nouveau, ils puissent penser à leurs camarades - ennemis ou non - sans ressentir une gêne. Qu'ils puissent parler d'eux normalement, tout en sachant qu'ils étaient morts, emprisonnés ou handicapés.

Drago pinça des lèvres et sortit de la chambre.

- On se rejoint dans la Grande Salle, lança-t-il aux deux autres avant de claquer la porte.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Un léger sourire accrochée aux lèvres, Harry contemplait les corps enlacés de Sirius et Alyssa, allongés sur l'un des divans de la salle commune. Apparemment, aucun des deux n'avaient au la force de monter dans leurs dortoirs. Ou l'envie.

Il était là depuis déjà de nombreuses minutes. Il était descendu, pour ne pas avoir à regarder les lits désespérément vides de Neville et Seamus. Amis tombés au combat, morts pour protéger un idéal auquel ils croyaient, pour une liberté qu'ils voulaient voir perdurer. Pour épauler un ami.

De nouveau, alors qu'il y pensait, les yeux d'Harry s'embuèrent. C'était si douloureux de penser que seul lui et Dean avaient pu dormir dans la tour cette nuit. Ron était resté au chevet d'Hermione, répugnant à la laisser seule avec sa peine et son désespoir. Et quand il était monté se coucher, Dean lui avait apprit la mort de Lavande. Il était près d'elle à ce moment-là et l'avait vu se battre griffes et ongles pour protéger Padma, la sœur de sa meilleure amie. Padma s'en était à peu près sortie grâce à son sacrifice, mais Parvati était dans un état critique, envoyée d'urgence à St Mangouste. Le dortoir des filles de 7ème année était donc vide.

- Harry ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Sirius. Ce dernier, légèrement échevelé venait de se réveiller et s'étirait paresseusement. Harry essuya discrètement les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ? Demanda son parrain.

- Assez oui, répondit le Gryffondor. J'attendais que vous vous réveilliez pour descendre manger.

Il n'ajouta pas qu'il n'avait pas la force de rester seul, qu'il souhaitait plus que tout la présence de ses amis autour de lui.

- Il est quelle heure ? Demanda Sirius, alors qu'Alyssa s'éveillait à son tour.

- Près de quinze heure.

- Bonjour Harry, fit alors Alyssa, les yeux ensommeillés. Bien dormi ?

Alors, Harry ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui prit. Peut-être était-ce ses nerfs qui lâchaient après toutes ces années de vie difficiles, peut-être était-ce la peur d'un avenir incertain à présent que son destin était accompli, peut-être était-ce la joie de savoir qu'il vivrait dorénavant sans craindre pour sa vie. En tout cas, il fondit en larmes et se précipita sur ses tuteurs. Tout deux l'accueillirent à bras ouverts et le consolèrent comme ils purent.

- Tes parents seraient si fiers de toi, Harry, murmura Alyssa. Si fiers d'avoir un fils aussi courageux. Tu n'imagines pas la joie que tu leur procures, là où ils sont.

Les sanglots redoublèrent et Harry dut se mordre les lèvres pour atténuer les sons.

- Tu peux maintenant vivre comme tu le sens, sans avoir peur pour toi ou les autres, ajouta Sirius. C'est fini, la guerre est terminé, l'ennemi a été abattu. Tu peux vivre ta vie, comme tu l'entends maintenant.

Relevant la tête, Harry acquiesça, puis adressa un sourire aux deux jeunes gens.

- Je suis heureux que tout soit terminé, avoua-t-il, mais en même temps, toutes ces personnes qui sont mortes . . . C'est injuste.

- Ainsi va la vie, philosopha Sirius. Et il n'y a pas de guerres sans soldats. Nous nous y attendions.

- Je suis soulagé que chacun d'entre vous soit encore auprès de moi, souffla Harry. Je n'aurais pas supporté de perdre un seul d'entre vous.

Alyssa et Sirius lui sourirent.

- Harry, dit la jeune femme, on sera toujours là pour toi. Toutes ces longues années où tu es resté seul, on va les rattraper. Et tu apprendras à vivre. _Réellement_.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Drago resta coi. En face de lui, de l'autre côté de la table, Harry venait de lui raconter ce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit, ce qu'il lui avait tenu cacher durant ces longs derniers mois. Il venait de lui rapporter la prophétie, la tâche qui était sienne et qu'il avait accompli. Mais il n'était pas étonné, car, au fond d'eux, toute la communauté magique savait que c'était à lui de tuer Voldemort. Il n'aurait pas pu en être autrement.

- Désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant, s'excusa Harry, mais je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter inutilement.

Drago sourit.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Après tout, moi-même je ne t'avais pas dit qu'Alyssa était le dernier Horcruxe à détruire.

Cette fois-ci, se fut Harry qui en resta baba.

- TU LE SAVAIS ?! S'écria-t-il avec force, faisant sursauter leurs amis.

Drago éclata de rire en voyant la tête abasourdi de son petit ami.

- Et tu trouves ça drôle ? Ajouta le brun.

- Non, c'est ta tête qui est tordante, avoua le blond entre deux fou rires, se tenant les côtes.

Harry prit le parti de bouder. Drago se calma.

- Navré, s'excusa le Serpentard. Mais pour ma défense, j'avais promis de ne rien dire. Elle non plus ne voulait pas t'inquiéter inutilement.

- J'aurais préféré vois-tu, ainsi je n'aurais pas eu la peur de ma vie en la croyant morte.

- Ca n'aurait rien changer, Harry, aucun d'entre nous ne pensait qu'elle avait survécu au sortilège. A présent, vous êtes deux à être des «　Survivants　».

Harry lui envoya un regard atterré. Drago attrapa alors la Gazette du Sorcier, posé entre eux deux, juste à côté d'un plat de porridge.

- Encore que, maintenant tu n'es plus le Survivant, tu es le Sauveur ! Dis donc, fais gaffe, si ça continue comme ça, tu seras bientôt le réincarnation de Merlin.

- La ferme, idiot, fit Harry en rougissant et en arrachant le journal des mains de Drago avant de le balancer à travers la salle.

La gazette atterrit alors sur la tête de Lupin, qui les rejoignit à leurs tables.

- Merci pour l'accueil, ironisa-t-il en s'asseyant. Tiens, je crois que c'est à toi, ajouta-t-il en donnant le journal à Harry qui s'empressa de le mettre en charpie d'un geste rageur.

Drago rigola, avant de se tourner vers l'homme.

- Des nouvelles ?

Drago repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt, quand ils s'étaient tous rejoint pour déjeuner ensemble. Alyssa s'était sentit mal et avait perdue connaissance. Sirius l'avait envoyé à l'infirmerie en quatrième vitesse et Lupin les avait suivit en leur promettant de revenir aussi vite que possible pour leur donner des nouvelles.

- Rien de grave, sourit Lupin, une lueur amusée dans le regard. Mais vous devriez aller la voir maintenant, elle a quelque chose à vous dire. A tout les deux.

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard.

Rien de grave ? Mais pourquoi était-elle si pressée de les voir alors ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

L'infirmerie était bondé. Tout les blessés légers appartenant à l'école étaient resté ici puisque Pomfresh pouvait s'occuper d'eux. Mais elle était débordée, si on en jugeait par les mèches qui s'échappaient de son chignon.

Harry, accompagné de Drago, se traça un chemin jusqu'au lit d'Alyssa. Qui était vide.

- Ah bah super, grommela Drago, vive l'accueil. Je croyais qu'elle voulait nous voir ?

Harry sourit puis jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il croisa alors le regard de Ron. Il se précipita sur lui.

- Alors, comment va-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il en jetant un homme sur le lit où Hermione dormait.

Le roux grimaça.

- Pomfresh l'a mise sous calmant. Elle y a été obligé, elle pique des crises de nerfs de temps à autres. Mais autrement dans l'ensemble ça va.

- Et toi ? Je ne t'ai même pas demandé si tu étais blessé, hier.

- Que des égratignures, le rassura Ron, et un poignet foulé.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles de ta famille ?

Le regard de Ron se voila alors. Harry sentit un mauvais frisson lui dégringoler la colonne vertébrale.

- Charlie et Percy sont morts, annonça-t-il à mi-voix. Bill est à St mangouste pour essayer de faire repousser l'un de ses jambes et Georges est dans le coma. Les autres . . . Ils vont bien.

Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

- Oh non, chuchota-t-il. Ron, je suis . . .

- Non, ne dit rien, ce n'est pas ta faute, le coupa son ami. Rien de ce qui s'est passé ici cette nuit est de ta faute. Nous nous sommes tous battus en connaissance de cause, en sachant que nous risquions nos vies, Charlie, Percy et Georges y compris. Ne leur enlève pas ça.

Harry releva la tête et croisa le regard bleu clair de Ron. Il lui semblait qu'il avait tant mûrit en une seule nuit . . . Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami et lui sourit.

- Tes frères étaient valeureux. Comme tout ceux qui ont combattus, dit-il. Et je me battrai pour que tous soient reconnus à leur juste valeur.

Ron sourit à son tour.

- Tu n'as pas fini de te battre alors.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Hermione qui venait de parler.

- Avec le Ministère que nous avons, tu as intérêt à t'accrocher pour avoir ce que tu souhaites. Et, tu le sais, Harry, Ron et moi serons toujours là pour t'aider.

Le jeune homme se leva, touché par les paroles de son amie, et s'approcha du lit pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- Je le sais, Hermione, je le sais. Et je serais aussi toujours là pour vous.

Puis il se recula, et essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme.

- Je vous ais entendus discuter, dit-elle en regardant Ron. Quand je t'ai entendu dire que Charlie et Percy étaient morts . . . Je me suis sentis égoïste de m'apitoyer sur mon sort alors que j'avais encore la vie devant moi.

- Non, Hermione, tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! S'écria Ron en se précipitant sur la jeune fille, Harry s'écartant de son chemin. Tu as été blessée, comme beaucoup d'autres alors tu n'as pas à te sentir égoïste. Je sais que tu t'en sortiras. Tu as eu plus de chance que Charlie et Percy, et je remercie Merlin pour ça. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fais, sans toi ?

Harry se recula et les laissa seul. Une fois de plus, il se sentait de trop.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Constatant qu'Harry rejoignait Ron et Hermione, Drago décida de les laisser seul et partit à la recherche de son parrain. Il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis la veille et il voulait voir s'il allait mieux. Au moins était-il rassuré de savoir que ses jours n'étaient pas en danger.

Il ne mit que quelques minutes à le retrouver. L'homme était à demi-allongé sur son lit, Narcissa assise à côté de lui en train de lui donner la becquer. Ou de _tenter _de la lui donner.

- Non, je ne veux pas de ton truc immonde, grogna Severus en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur.

- C'est plein de fer, ça t'aidera à aller mieux, objecta Narcissa. Allez, mange s'il te plait.

- Je n'aime pas les épinards, s'obstina l'homme.

Devant cette scène plus qu'incongrue, Drago ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il éclata de rire.

- Drago ? S'écrièrent les deux adultes, surpris.

Le jeune homme se calma, conscient qu'il ne fallait pas pousser trop loin s'il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres du professeur de potions. Il s'excusa et s'approcha d'eux.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-il à Severus.

- Plutôt bien. Au moins, je n'ai plus l'impression d'être une poupée désarticulée. Par contre, j'apprécierai volontiers qu'on me relâche. C'est pire que dans les cachots de Voldemort ici.

Drago esquissa un sourire à la boutade et jeta un œil à sa marraine qui venait de déposer l'assiette qu'elle tenait sur la table de chevet.

- Puisque les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie sont ici, je vais en profiter, dit-elle en leur souriant. J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Je . . .

- Ah mais vous êtes là !

Surpris, Drago sursauta et se retourna pour voir apparaître Sirius et Alyssa. Une Alyssa, particulièrement en joie d'ailleurs. Son sourire faisait pratiquement le tour de sa tête et ses yeux pétillants de bonheur lui rappelait dangereusement un certain directeur décédé.

- J'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle à vous annoncer ! S'écria-t-elle en se précipitant sur chacun d'entre eux pour les prendre dans ses bras et les embrasser.

Drago jeta un regard interrogateur à Sirius qui avait ,lui, l'air totalement à côté de la plaque et Severus demanda :

- Quel genre de drogues on lui a filé pour la mettre dans cet état ?

Sirius ne réagit pas, le regard obstinément perdu sur la silhouette de la Néphilim.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela puisse arriver, continuait-elle à pérorer en s'installant au pied du lit de Severus, qui recula ses jambes, certainement par peur d'être contaminé par la joie de la jeune femme.

- Et c'est quoi cette nouvelle, alors ? Demanda Drago, curieux.

Harry choisit alors ce moment-là pour faire son apparition. Il remarqua immédiatement leurs têtes et les questionna :

- J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

Alyssa bondit de nouveau, hors du lit cette fois-ci, les surprenant tous et se jeta sur Harry pour l'embrasser à son tour.

- Je suis tellement contente, fit-elle, je suis enceinte !

S'ensuivit un lourd silence. Mais bref.

- QUOI ?! S'écrièrent d'un même voix Severus, Drago et Harry.

Alyssa éclata de rire.

- Je sais, ça n'aurait pas dû être possible, les Néphilims ne peuvent avoir qu'un seul enfant. Mais je crois que mon rajeunissement à comme «　effacé　» cette donnée de mon anatomie et m'a permis d'avoir un autre enfant. N'est-ce pas génial ?

Drago ne répondit pas. Pas plus que les autres. Ils étaient tous trop sous le choc pour savoir quoi en penser. Ce qui expliquait aussi la tête de naufragé de Sirius.

- Eh bien . . .

Tout le monde se tourna vers Narcissa.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment le bon moment, continua-t-elle, mais comme j'étais déjà partie sur ma lancée . . .

Puis, prenant une profonde inspiration, elle fit face à Severus, dont le visage prit immédiatement un air soupçonneux.

- Moi aussi, je suis enceinte.

Le château se serait écroulé sur leurs têtes qu'il n'y aurait pas eu plus de réactions. Et Drago sentit ses jambes flageoler dangereusement.

Puis un puissant éclat de rire retentit, brisant le silence pesant. Drago se retourna pour lancer un regard étonné à Harry. Était-il devenu fou ?

- Mais pourquoi tu ris ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Le jeune homme se calma avant de répondre :

- J'étais en train de me dire que si tout les couples rassemblés depuis peu nous annonçaient une grossesse aujourd'hui, cette guerre aurait fait plus de vivants que de morts.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à cette idée.

- Narcissa . . .

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers Alyssa, qui regardait la femme en fronçant des sourcils.

- Au dernières nouvelles, poursuivit-elle, n'étais-tu pas stérile ?

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Ah bon ?!

- Non, réfuta Narcissa, j'ai menti. Imagine la tête de Lucius, s'il avait apprit qu'il était stérile.

Drago grimaça. Oui, ça c'était sûr, l'homme aurait été encore plus insupportable . . . Si c'était possible.

- Alors, toutes mes félicitations Narcissa, dit la Néphilim en enlaçant son amie.

- A toi aussi, Aly.

Les deux femmes, heureuses, arrachèrent un sourire attendri à Drago. Qui se retourna de nouveau en entendant Harry éclater de rire.

- Quoi, _encore _? S'exaspéra-t-il.

- Imagine la tête de Lucius si on lui avait dit qu'il était _impuissant _!

Drago ne répliqua pas, malgré son envie de filer des baffes à Harry pour le calmer. Il tendit plutôt l'oreille vers les murmures qui sortirent simultanément des bouches de Severus et Sirius, qui avaient tout deux l'air de s'être pris un manoir sur la tronche :

- Je vais être papa . . .

* * *

_J'imagine que pour au moins une des deux annonces, vous êtes étonnés. ^^_

_Je souhaiterais aussi vous dire que si vous avez des questions sur l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à les poser : si j'en ai un certains nombres qui revient régulièrement, je ferais une mise à jour avec les réponses. ;)_

_A la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue, vaillants compagnons ! _

_Bisous ! :x_


	65. Où tout est bien qui finit bien ou

_Hello tout le monde._

_Et voilà, vous savez que vous êtes là pour la dernière fois. La seconde guerre est terminée, ceci est l'épilogue. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. On se retrouve à la fin. ;)_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 65 : Epilogue : Où tout est bien qui finit bien . . . ou presque.**

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel en cette splendide journée du mois de Juillet. Tout doucement, l'astre solaire sapprochait de son zénith et donc, l'heure de midi approchait. Dangereusement. Car la maison n'était pas prête.

- Alexia ! Hurla une voix dhomme courroucé dans la maison la plus connue de village de Godrics Hollow.

Le propriétaire de la voix, un bel homme fin dune trentaine dannées aux cheveux blonds coupés courts, le regard gris, le teint légèrement halé, habillé dune robe de sorcière noire ouverte sur une chemise blanche et un jean bleu, se trouvait au beau milieu dune cuisine intime, tapissée de farine. Il y en avait partout : sur la table, les chaises, le sol, les murs et même sur le lustre. Et le regard furieux de l'homme ne disait rien qui vaille.

- Alexia Potter-Malefoy, descend immédiatement !

Drago, rouspétant, tenta dessuyer le plus gros des traces blanches qui maculaient sa robe noire. Mais peine perdue, elle était fichue, il navait plus qu'à se changer. Comme si il navait que ça à faire.

- Oui, papa Drago ? Pépia soudain une petite voix fluette.

Elle provenait dune petite fille au visage pâle, illuminé par deux grands yeux dun vert soutenu et entouré dune masse de cheveux blonds attachés en couettes. Elle était habillée dun petite robe d'Eté moldue rose et chaussée d'une paire de chaussure vernies blanches.

Quand Drago croisa le regard de la fillette âgée d'à peine sept ans, il sentit toute colère s'envoler. Décidément, il ne pourrait jamais rien contre les yeux trop vert de sa fille, hérités de son mari.

- Alexia, soupira-t-il, je peux savoir ce qu'il sest passé ici ? Pourquoi ma cuisine ressemble-t-elle à un champ de bataille ?

La petite fille, restée prudemment sur le seuil de la pièce, baissa la tête en mordillant ses lèvres, regardant ses pieds s'agiter.

- Je voulais faire comme toi, dit-elle, et préparer moi aussi un beau gâteau pour l'anniversaire de papa Harry.

Attendri, Drago s'approcha de la fillette et s'agenouilla devant elle.

- Alexia, tu navais pas besoin de faire ça.

- Mais je voulais faire plaisir à papa ! S'écria-t-elle. Parce que moi, jai pas de cadeau pour lui.

Drago sourit.

- Eh bien, si tu lui fais un joli dessin, je suis sûr que papa Harry le trouvera le plus beau de tous.

- Et je pourrais animer le dessin ? Demanda la fillette dun air mutin.

Drago, se pinçant larrête du nez, soupira. Les pouvoirs Néphilim surdéveloppés de la fillette commençait doucement à l'exaspérer. Surtout quelle voulait les utiliser en toutes occasions, ce que ses deux parents interdisaient le plus souvent. Mais aujourdhui, il pouvait bien faire exception à la règle.

- Daccord, capitula-t-il, provoquant le cri de joie de sa fille, mais fais attention à ne pas animer tous les tableaux de la maison comme la dernière fois.

Alexia acquiesça dun signe de tête, quitta la cuisine en courant, traversa le salon, atterrit dans le couloir de l'entrée et se dépêcha de gravir l'escalier qui menait à l'étage supérieur.

Ce fut à ce moment-là, alors que la cuisine semblait être une rescapée de la Seconde Guerre, que les premiers invités sonnèrent à la porte. Maugréant, Drago quitta la pièce, se débarrassa rapidement de sa robe à présent fichue, la jeta sur le canapé du salon en passant devant, passa dans le couloir en défroissant sa chemise et ouvrit la porte dentrée.

Il se retrouva face à face avec un couple du même âge que lui, accompagné dun garçon dune douzaine dannée.

La femme, élancée comme un mannequin, les yeux dun mauve inattendu, des ridules au coin des yeux, de longs cheveux châtains aux reflets blond roux lui tombant aux reins et habillée d'une jupe beige et d'un chemisier crème, était sa mère. L'homme aux yeux gris, aux cheveux longs et bruns attachés sur sa nuque, habillé d'un pantalon à pince blanc et d'une chemise en lin de la même couleur, qui dépassait Drago dune bonne demi-tête était son père. Ce dernier abaissa sa paire de lunettes de soleil et tendit un sourire resplendissant à son fils.

- Drago, comment vas-tu ? S'exclama-t-il en prenant le blond dans ses bras pour une accolade viril.

- Toujours bien depuis ce matin. Je te rappelle que tu es passé à cinq heures parce que t'avais oublié ta baguette hier soir. Et tes lunettes de soleil, malgré tout ce que tu penses, ne te donnent pas l'air dun _bad boy._

Alyssa éclata de rire et poussa son mari pour enlacer à son tour l'homme.

- Drago, désolé de ne pas avoir pu le retenir ce matin. Mais il m'a échappé de peu, tu sais.

- Pas grave, maman, de toute façon, il fallait qu'Harry se lève.

Le couple entra, et Drago put saluer le jeune garçon.

- Bonjour p'tit frère, salua-t-il l'adolescent.

Ce dernier, les cheveux et les yeux de la même couleur que sa mère, était habillé d'un short en jean bleu, d'un tee-shirt rayé gris et blanc et chaussé d'une paire de basket. Son visage carré, hérité de son père, affichait un air bougon. Il ne répondit pas et passa devant Drago sans même le regarder.

- Sympa, Tom, je retiens, cria l'homme derrière le garçon qui s'était empressé de monter les escaliers deux à deux pour rejoindre sa nièce. Quest-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Demanda-t-il ensuite à ses parents, refermant la porte.

- Aucune idée, avoua Alyssa en haussant des épaules, il est comme ça depuis qu'il est revenu de ses vacances chez Sev et Cissa. Il a dû se passer quelque chose là-bas, je leur demanderai quand ils arriveront.

Drago les guida à travers le salon, jusquau jardin.

Sur la terrasse en pierre, une table rectangulaire de jardin était préparé pour quatorze convives. Plus loin, sur l'herbe, une autre table, sans chaise mais constellée de plats était dressée, celle-ci à l'usage des enfants qui seraient plus souvent dans la piscine ou à jouer dans le jardin.

On sonna de nouveau à la porte, Drago délaissa ses parents. Cette fois-ci, il ouvrit à Ron et Hermione. Tout deux n'avaient pas changés depuis Poudlard, si ce n'était les quelques rides qui apparaissaient discrètement sur leurs visages. Ron tenait un petit bout de chou de trois ans dans ses bras, un garçonnet métis qu'ils avaient tout deux adoptés un an plus tôt.

- Bonjour, entrez je vous en prie, les accueillit Drago en s'effaçant. Le voyage n'a pas été trop long ?

- Non, ça a été, répondit Hermione en lui faisant la bise, mais comme tu peux le constater, Damien n'est pas de cette avis.

Drago sourit et serra la main à Ron alors que l'on sonnait de nouveau à la porte qu'il venait de refermer.

- Alyssa et Sirius sont déjà sur la terrasse, leur dit-il, vous pouvez les rejoindre.

Puis, il ouvrit de nouveau la porte et eut la surprise de constater l'arrivée de Severus et Narcissa, accompagnée de leur fille, Isabella, ainsi que celle de Remus et Tonks, accompagné quand à eux de leur deux enfants, Luna et Sébastian, âgée respectivement de dix et cinq ans.

- Il y avait un prix de groupe ou quoi ? Sexclama Drago, amusé en les saluant tous un à un.

- Nous nous sommes croisés sur le pas de ta porte, répondit Narcissa. Nous sommes les derniers ?

- Non, mais vous n'êtes pas non plus les premiers, répondit Drago en les débarrassant de leurs vestes.

Le couple le plus proche de lui, était habillé en raccord. Severus portait lune de ses éternelles robes de sorcières noires et Narcissa était habillée dune petite robe d'Eté de même couleur. Isabella, âgée de douze ans comme Tom, avait opté pour une jupe en jean, un tee-shirt rose et des sandales de la même couleur. Severus avait dû grincer des dents en voyant les tenues de sa femme et de sa fille.

Remus et Tonks était tout deux habillés de robes de sorciers, rouge pour l'une, blanche pour l'autre. Leurs enfants eux, étaient vêtus de pantalons noirs, Sébastian avait une chemise rouge et Luna, un débardeur bleu sous une chemise blanche.

Les trois enfants, à peine entrés, se ruèrent dans les escaliers pour rejoindre Alexia.

- Tu nas pas eu trop de mal à tout préparer ? Demanda Tonks. J'aurais pu venir t'aider.

- Pas besoin, je me suis débrouillée comme un chef. Faut juste espérer que ce soit comestible.

- T'as prévu un plan de secours un moins ? S'amusa Narcissa.

- Oui, le traiteur. Je vous laisse passer dans le jardin, j'ai encore une petite chose à faire.

Effectivement, il venait de se rappeler de l'état de sa cuisine. Soupirant, il passa dans l'autre pièce.

****

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry posa convenablement sa veste sur le bras du divan et jeta un regard étonné sur son salon. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la maison, ce qui était étrange. Drago et Alexia devraient être là, à l'attendre pour déjeuner. C'était toujours ce qu'ils faisaient quand son métier d'Auror, ou celui de Médicomage de Drago, le leur permettait. A moins qu'ils étaient dans le jardin ? Son mari avait peut-être décidé qu'ils mangeraient dehors pour profiter du soleil.

L'homme aux longs cheveux de jais qui lui tombaient sur la nuque, au regard aussi vert que sa fille, au teint bronzé par le soleil et habillé dun jean bleu et dun tee-shirt rouge, sortit du salon par la baie vitrée. A peine eut-il mis un pied sur la terrasse qu'une explosion retentit à ses oreilles et qu'une dizaine de "Surprise !" éclatèrent.

Souriant alors, il constata la présence de ses amis, rassemblés autour d'une belle table.

- Joyeux trentième anniversaire, Harry ! Firent-ils ensuite tous en coeur avant de le siffler et de l'applaudir.

Lhomme éclata de rire et prit dans ses bras l'homme blond qui savançait vers lui.

- Joyeux anniversaire, chéri, chantonna Drago. Alors ?

- Punaise, je ne m'y attendais pas, avoua joyeusement le brun. Tu m'as bien eu.

- Joyeux anniversaire, papa !

Harry se baissa pour réceptionner la fillette qui venait de sauter dans ses bras et lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front.

- Tiens, cest pour toi, dit-elle ensuite en lui tendant un dessin où un couple d'hommes tenait une petite fille par la main tout en faisant signe de l'autre.

Harry se tourna vers Drago, faussement grondeur :

- Tu lui as permis ?

Ce dernier haussa des épaules avec un sourire contrit.

- Que veux-tu, je suis trop faible.

Harry se releva, remerciant Alexia puis se tourna vers ses invités pour les saluer chacun à leur tour.

Il y avait là Alyssa et Sirius. Tout deux avaient réaménagés dans leur ancienne maison, Willows Place, à leur sortie de Poudlard, accueillant Harry et Drago chez eux pendant la durée de leurs études. Alyssa avait mis au monde un petit garçon, sept mois après l'obtention de leurs ASPICs, qu'ils avaient appelés Tom, en hommage à son père qu'elle navait pas eu la chance de connaître comme elle laurait voulu. Elle avait ensuite reprit son travail de Langue-de-Plomb au sein du Département des Mystères, et Sirius celui d'Auror. Il était Directeur du département à présent. Leur fils était entré à Poudlard lannée précédente, et réparti, étrangement, à Serpentard. Sirius l'avait mal prit, mais sa femme avait toujours su lui remettre les idées en place, à coup de claques - ou dautres choses moins catholique.

Il y avait là aussi, Ron et Hermione. Il leur avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour surmonter le traumatisme de la stérilité d'Hermione. Leur couple avait failli ne pas y survivre, jusqu'à ce que Ron la demande en mariage. La jeune femme avait alors surmonter son mal être pour son mari et ils avaient pu adopter un petit garçon un an auparavant. A présent, tout deux s'épanouissaient dans leur vie de famille, malgré les constantes absences de Ron. Travaillant en tant que gardien pour l'équipe de Quidditch dAngleterre, il devait souvent se déplacer. Hermione, elle, était professeur dEtudes des Moldus à Poudlard. Tout deux envisageaient, d'ici lannée prochaine, d'adopter un second enfant, une petite fille cette fois-ci.

A côté deux, sirotant à cocktail jaune, il y avait Severus et Narcissa. Il avait fallu un sacré moment à l'homme, plus de trois mois, pour admettre quil allait être papa. Narcissa avait dû faire preuve de patience et de sang-froid. Mais seulement jusqu'à la naissance car, contre toute attente, Severus était un bon père. Leur fille, Isabella, était de la même année que Tom et répartie elle aussi à Serpentard. Les deux enfants qui avaient grandis ensemble avaient été heureux de se retrouver dans la même Maison. Narcissa avait abandonné son poste de professeur de Métamorphose et occupait à présent un emploi à mi-temps dans une boutique d'apothicaire du Chemin de Traverse. Severus était toujours professeur de Potions.

Un peu plus loin se trouvait Blaise et Ginny. Comme convenu, ils s'étaient tout deux marié l'Eté suivant l'obtention des ASPICs de la jeune fille. Ils avaient été les premiers de leur groupe d'amis à s'unir. Blaise était guérisseur et travaillait à St Mangouste. Ginny elle, s'était tourné vers le journalisme et travaillait en freelance. Tout deux avaient trois enfants : une fille, Ana, de neuf ans et deux garçons, Charlie et Franck, des jumeaux de six ans.

Venait ensuite Remus et Tonks. Ils s'étaient mariés quelques temps après Blaise et Ginny. Ils avaient dû attendre la promulgation dune loi en faveur de loups-garous, qui leur accordaient le droit de se marier et de procréer, loi que Kingsley Shackelbot, nouveau Ministre de la Magie après la démission de Scrimgeour à la demande du peuple, avait défendu de toute son âme. Ils avaient tout deux eus une fille de dix ans, Luna et un fils de cinq ans, Sébastian. Tout deux avaient hérités des dons de métamorphomage de leur mère, mais aucun signe de lycanthropie n'était apparu, au grand soulagement de leur père. Tonks était toujours Auror et Remus travaillait au Département de Contrôle et Régulation des Créatures Magiques. Il n'était pas de trop pour calmer les ardeurs belliqueuses de certains de ses collègues.

Enfin, il y avait Molly et Arthur. Les morts de deux de leurs fils avait été difficile à surmonter et Molly avait dû être interner à l'hôpital pendant de longs mois à cause dune dépression, mais à présent, entourés de leur enfants et petits-enfants, ils allaient mieux. Régulièrement, ils en accueillaient un ou deux chez eux. Bill avait subi lopération de la repousse de sa jambe avec réussite et avait eu une fille avec sa femme. Fred s'était marié lui aussi, à une moldue, et leur fils rentrerait à Poudlard à la rentrée prochaine. Tom et Isabella l'attendaient déjà avec impatience. Georges n'était jamais sorti de son coma. Aujourd'hui encore, sa famille ne désespérait pas et continuait à l'encourager. Après tout, des gens s'étaient réveillés après plus de vingt ans de coma, Georges avait encore du temps devant lui.

Un verre de champagne à la main, Harry sortit de ses pensées et dirigea son regard sur les enfants, descendus de la chambre dAlexia pour jouer dans le jardin.

Ils étaient la nouvelle génération de sorciers, ceux pour qui, lui et tout les autres staient battus, ceux pour qui tant de gens avaient perdus la vie. Harry souhaitait que sa fille comprenne la valeur de ces morts, cest pourquoi, tout les ans à la date danniversaire de la Bataille Finale, ils se rendaient à Poudlard pour se recueillir sur la stèle érigée à l'entrée du domaine et sur laquelle était gravée les noms de tout ceux qui s'étaient battus pour leur liberté. Il noubliait aussi jamais de lui parler de ceux qui avaient disparus, ses amis. Alexia grandissait en entendant parler de Seamus Finnigan, de Neville Londubat, de Luna Lovegood, de Millicent Bulstrode, de Minerva McGonagall et de tant d'autres.

Harry leva ensuite les yeux au ciel.

Aujourd'hui encore, il avait du mal à y croire. Même avec son emploi dAuror qu'il adorait, sa famille qu'il aimait et la maison de ses parents qu'il avait rénové, il ne pouvait s'empêcher parfois de penser que tout cela était un rêve, et qu'il se réveillerait, la guerre battant encore son plein. Dans ces moment-là, il se rapprochait alors de Drago, passait un bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassait sur la tempe pour respirer son odeur.

Douze ans avaient passés depuis la mort de Voldemort, douze ans qu'Harry goûtait enfin à une vie pleine et heureuse, entrecoupés de coups durs, comme pour toute personne normale. Sa célébrité le suivait encore toujours mais il avait apprit à faire avec.

Il jeta un regard sur le jardin, les enfants s'ébrouant dans la piscine, Alexia se battant gentiment avec Sébastian, Tom et Isabella se tenant curieusement par la main, les adultes discutant entre eux, Drago le couvant du regard.

A présent, tout était bien.

* * *

_The end. Et pas que du chapitre. C'est le the end complet, là. _

_Pfiou, eh bah, je n'aurais jamais cru que cette fic aurait été aussi longue et aussi riche quand je l'avais commencé. ^^ Et tout ça, c'est grâce à vous et à vos très nombreuses reviews. J'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire quand je jette un oeil sur le"compteur" . Ca me parait assez irréel. En tout cas, je vous remercie tous du fond du coeur pour tout vos nombreux encouragements, et en particulier ceux qui ont eu la patience et le courage de commenter tout les chapitres. =)_

_Je sens que certains d'entre vous auront peut-être des interrogations sur la fic (bah ouais, j'ai laissé quelques petites zones d'ombres), alors n'hésitez pas à mes poser des questions, j'y répondrai avec plaisir. _

_Voilà. C'est un adieu pour certains, pour d'autres non puisque nous nous retrouverons sur La prophétie des Fondateurs. :) Et à ceux qui se poseraient la question, oui, j'ai d'autres fics pour vous (mais de HP/DM à l'horizon, sauf pour La prophétie des Fondateurs. ^^)._

_Peut-être à bientôt. _

_Bise,  
__Kimophelia._

_P.S. : Si lors de votre lecture, vou avez trouvé des mots auxquels il manquait une apostrophe, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Le site me les a viré, j'ai remis la plupart mais il y en a qui m'ont peut-être échappé. =)_


End file.
